


Death Wonderland

by KYTH



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Bottom Derek Hale, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Crime Fighting, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, F/F, F/M, FBI Agent Derek Hale, Gay, Gay Sex, Investigations, M/M, Multi, Necrophilia, Oral Sex, Organized Crime, Original Character(s), Psychological Torture, Sex, Top Derek Hale, Top Stiles Stilinski, Torture, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-12 22:48:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 49
Words: 244,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21233843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KYTH/pseuds/KYTH
Summary: A segurança nacional está em crise. O FBI já não está mais dando conta de tantos casos. O sistema carcerário está em crise, a criminalidade apenas cresce no país, e apenas mais casos aparecem, enquanto que o número de casos resolvidos diminui. Desesperado, o governo decide dar início a uma antiga iniciativa criada por um agente, onde os melhores agentes da cede de Nova York iriam agir, juntamente com..."Agentes especiais", para tentar reduzir a criminalidade no país e por ordem no sistema carcerário.Derek fora um dos agentes designados para fazer parte da iniciativa, assim como seu parceiro Scott e seu tio Peter. O problema é que Derek teria que trabalhar com alguém que ele odeia desde a adolescência. Ele acaba descobrindo coisas a respeito do passado. Coisas que mudariam completamente sua vida.





	1. Crazy

O carro negro com luzes azuis e vermelhas brilhando acima do farol e no topo do parabrisas corria pela avenida movimentada. Os carros que se encontravam na frente da “viatura” começavam a encostar nas calçadas quando ouviam o som da sirene aumentar, dando passagem para que cinco carros da polícia passassem com as sirenes cantando.

O carro preto liderava os outros, que eram diferentes do mesmo. Os carros eram brancos, com uma faixa negra na lateral, onde estava escrito o nome “Polícia” em branco. Os carros corriam em direção a uma área mais pública. Eles pararam em frente a uma loja de armas.

Assim que eles pararam os carros, um rapaz de casaco verde e capuz com cordão começou a correr. Alguns policiais desceram de suas viaturas e começaram a correr. O primeiro fora um moreno de olhos verdes que praticamente se jogou do carro assim que o rapaz começou a correr.

\- POLÍCIA, PARADO! – gritou um dos polícias apontando a arma para o rapaz.

Com agilidade, o mesmo girou, disparando contra a polícia, que se abaixou por reflexo, no mesmo momento em que o giro do corpo do fugitivo era completado, formando um ângulo de 360 graus. O moreno de olhos verdes correu na direção do rapaz, que repetiu o mesmo movimento.

No momento em que o rapaz ergueu a arma, o moreno se jogou no chão, rolando no mesmo, antes de parar ajoelhado. O homem se levantou e correu na direção do rapaz, que agora ignorava completamente o mesmo, em função de correr.

\- para que gritar “Parado”, se eles sempre correm? – pensou o moreno se certificando de fixar sua visão no rapaz de capuz verde.

O cara corria feito um louco, empurrando tudo para tentar bloquear o caminho de seu perseguidor. O moreno pulava, evitava e circundava todos os obstáculos tentando, ao máximo, encurtar a distância entre si e o fugitivo.

O rapaz derrubou um carrinho de supermercado, mas o moreno saltou o mesmo com um pouco de dificuldade. O rapaz jogou uma prateleira de ferro, onde jazia alguns jornais e revistas, mas o moreno circundou o objeto com agilidade. O rapaz empurrou um carrinho de bebê na direção do moreno, mas o mesmo começou a deslizar em direção a rua. A mãe da criança gritou ao ver o carrinho de seu filho seguir para a rua movimentada.

\- merda – sussurrou o policial ao perceber que não teria outra opção.

O homem correu até o carrinho, segurando o mesmo antes que o mesmo chegasse até a rua. O moreno olhou para o carrinho, notando que a criança dormia no mesmo. A mãe do pequeno chegou com velocidade, indo direto para o filho, o retirando do carrinho.

O homem não ficou para ouvir os agradecimentos que a mulher lhe dirigiria e procurou o fugitivo com os olhos, o encontrando entrando em um beco um pouco mais a frente. O moreno de pele morena voltou a correr. Ao adentrar o beco, notou o fugitivo pulando uma grade que se encontrava no meio do estreito caminho.

\- Derek, onde você está? – perguntou uma voz máscula no ponto em seu ouvido.

\- Scott, ele está indo para a Franklin Ave – respondeu o moreno ouvindo um “entendido” do seu parceiro e correndo na direção da enorme lixeira, utilizando a mesma para se impulsionar e conseguir pular a grade com mais facilidade.

Assim que aterrissou no chão, o moreno desatou a correr. Derek, ao chegar na saída do beco, pôde ver o rapaz correr até o meio da rua. O rapaz se virou, apenas para ver Derek lhe fitar. O fugitivo apontou a arma para Derek, mas não pôde fazer nada, já que seu parceiro atropelou o rapaz.

O encapuzado rolou sobre o capô do carro e Scott freou. A arma caiu de um lado do carro e o rapaz do outro. Derek correu na direção do carro e tratou de apontar sua arma para a cabeça do rapaz. Scott algemou o rapaz, antes de levantar o mesmo.

\- pra um terrorista você foi bem fácil de prender – falou Scott erguendo o encapuzado com certa brutalidade.

\- para você foi fácil. Nem saiu do carro – falou o moreno de olhos verdes guardando a arma e indo ao outro lado do carro, pegando a arma do prisioneiro.

\- eu sabia que você não ia pegar ele na corrida tão fácil – respondeu o moreno de queixo torto e logo as viaturas da polícia local chegaram. O moreno de queixo torto entregou o encapuzado para o policial e se voltou para o parceiro, que colocava a arma do criminoso num saco plástico entregue a si por outro policial.

\- podem ter me pegado, mas meu brinquedinho vai pegar vocês – sorriu o encapuzado encarando os dois oficiais de terno e colete lhe encararem. Ambos se encararam, antes de sorrirem na direção do outro.

\- se refere a bomba colocada na delegacia hoje pela manhã? Já desarmamos ela - questionou Derek, vendo o sorriso nos lábios do homem desaparecer.

\- desgraçados – rosnou o homem antes de ter a cabeça empurrada para dentro da viatura.

\- e agora? – perguntou Derek entrando no banco do carona do carro preto em que Scott adentrou.

\- vamos para o escritório. O chefe quer dar uma palavrinha com a gente – falou o moreno de queixo torto fechando a porta do carro e ligando o mesmo.

\- o que o Chris quer falar com a gente? – perguntou Derek encarando a rua pela janela do carro, assim que Scott acelerou.

\- não. Estou falando do Deaton – respondeu Scott encarando o trânsito.

\- o Deaton quer falar conosco? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes, surpreso.

\- também estranhei, mas parece que o papo é sério. Ele quer a gente na sala dele o mais rápido possível – disse o homem mais novo encarando o mais velho pelo canto dos olhos, antes de voltar a se focar no asfalto.

\- isso é bem estranho – sussurrou o moreno encarando o parceiro, que apenas deu de ombros.

\- é o chefe, ele nunca fez muito sentido para mim – falou Scott encarando Derek rapidamente, sorrindo para o mesmo.

\- VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR MALUCO! – gritou Derek encarando o negro sentado elegantemente atrás da mesa.

\- Agente Hale, sugiro que abaixe o seu tom – sugeriu Allan encarando o moreno de olhos verdes bufar irritado, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, os bagunçando.

\- Isso é loucura, Deaton! – exclamou o moreno ficando de costas enquanto procurava tentar se acalmar.

\- Hale, por favor, se acalme e me deixe explicar a situação novamente. Quem sabe assim você entende? – questionou o negro se levantando, também de maneira elegante.

Derek se virou irritado para o negro, enquanto via o mesmo lhe fitar com o mesmo semblante vazio de sempre. O Hale sentia uma vontade extrema de socar a face de seu chefe. Ele nunca sentiu tanta vontade de socar alguém na vida.

Sabe quando você vê que alguém está fazendo merda e você avisa que vai dar merda, mas a pessoa se negar a aceitar o óbvio e mesmo assim quer continuar e você sente uma vontade extrema de bater o cabeça dessa pessoa no chão até criar uma cratera?

Pois é, era assim que Derek estava se sentindo. O moreno de olhos claros julgava não ter ouvido uma idiotice maior do que aquela em toda a sua vida. Aquela sem dúvida nenhuma era uma péssima ideia. O homem encarou o seu superior no fundo dos olhos e sorriu com cinismo.

\- entender o quê, Deaton? Acha que sou algum tipo de retardado? Hein? Acha que eu já não entendi que quer usar criminosos como investigadores? – perguntou o moreno batendo as mãos na mesa de Allan com força, antes de voltar a ficar de costas.

\- Derek, pelo amor de Deus. Se acalme! – pediu Scott se aproximando do parceiro e apertando o ombro do mesmo.

\- me acalmar? Scott, você ouviu o que ele disse? – perguntou Derek encarando o moreno de queixo torto começar a respirar fundo e de forma lente a sua frente, indicando que era para o homem se respirar fundo e se acalmar.

\- Derek, eu sei que não concorda em nada com isso. Acredite, não é o primeiro nem último. Mas tem que tentar olhar pelo lado lógico, sobrinho – se manifestou Peter, ao lado da mesa de Allan Deaton, diretor da base de quântico de Nova York. Derek bufou irritado e jogou as mãos para o alto.

\- Ah, mas é claro. Porque você viu muita lógica quando perdeu o seu distintivo, não é mesmo? – questionou Derek com ódio encarando o loiro. O Hale viu no fundo dos olhos de seu tio a mágoa crescer no loiro, mas o mesmo não demonstrou nada com o rosto ou o corpo. Uma habilidade que era bastante admirada entre os agentes por ser muito rara.

\- Hale, não vamos envolver outros casos no assunto – disse Chris Argent, que estava sentado em uma das cadeiras da sala de Deaton ao lado de sua filha, Allison Argent. A mulher estava sentada elegantemente ao lado do pai, enquanto encarava os dois agentes em pé no canto da sala.

\- Tinha que vir de você uma ideia estúpida dessas. Meu Deus, qual é o teu problema, tio Peter? Ficou louco? – questionou o moreno encarando o loiro, que continuava a lhe encarar sem expressar o seu típico ar de superioridade.

\- as mentes brilhantes são consideradas loucas – respondeu o loiro encarando o sobrinho com o seu típico sorriso vitorioso, mas Chris, Allan e Allison conseguiam ver a mágoa nos olhos do loiro.

\- por que resolveram ouvir essa ideia estúpida do meu tio? Ele não trabalha mais para Quântico – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o afrodescendente da sala.

\- na verdade, seu tio nos deu essa ideia antes do caso em que retiraram o distintivo dele. Mas todos acharam um absurdo na época, então a iniciativa fora negada – respondeu Allan encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar curioso. O Hale parecia bem mais calmo do que antes.

\- e porque diabos estão aceitando essa ideia ridícula agora? – perguntou o moreno cruzando os braços e encarando o superior de seu chefe.

\- devido as falhas no sistema carcerário e ao número crescente de fugas de prisões e casos que não conseguimos resolver – explicou Chris encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar confuso.

\- como assim os casos que não conseguimos resolver? – perguntou Scott fitando o seu chefe que suspirou.

\- a nossa base é uma das poucas que tem conseguido resolver seus próprios casos. Ainda pegamos alguns que fora mandado para outras bases, pois elas não conseguiam achar uma solução sólida ou um jeito de capturar o culpado – explicou Allan encarando Scott e Derek que pareciam bastante surpreso com aquela informação que lhe fora dada.

\- está dizendo que o nosso sistema está indo abaixo? – perguntou Scott encarando o Deaton, que lhe fitou com um pouco de decepção do olhar.

\- é exatamente isso. O conselho achou que seria uma boa hora para entrarmos em desespero e decidiram ativar a iniciativa criada por Peter – respondeu Chris se levantando e caminhando até a mesa de Allan, pegando algumas pastas que jaziam ali.

\- mas isso é muito imprudente. Se nosso sistema carcerário já está em crise, por que facilitar a fuga liberando os autores dos alguns dos nossos casos mais difíceis? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto encarando os três homens mais velhos.

\- de fato, seria bem estúpido libertar alguns dos prisioneiros mais difíceis de se prender apenas para tentar pegar mais – confessou Allison se erguendo se aproximando dos dois agentes mais jovens.

\- e você é...? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher.

\- Allison Argent, não sou do departamento de vocês – respondeu a mulher estendendo a mão para os dois morenos ao seu lado. Derek apertou a mão da mulher, enquanto estreitava os olhos para ela.

\- Argent? É a mulher do chefe? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher sorrir, enquanto estendia a mão para Scott.

\- eu sou filha dele – respondeu a mulher e Scott e Derek encararam Chris com surpresa.

\- se não é do nosso departamento, o que faz aqui? – perguntou Scott encarando a mulher colocar uma mecha do cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- a iniciativa criada por Peter inclui a contribuição de agentes de várias áreas. Allison é uma especialista em armas e táticas de captura... – falou Allan encarando os três jovens agentes. Scott tomou uma expressão confusa.

\- você criou uma iniciativa ou um batalhão do exército? – perguntou o homem encarando o loiro, que bufou irritado com a interrupção do moreno.

\- mas ela também é bastante experiente como perfiladora e agente de campo, senhor McCall – respondeu o loiro cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

\- Derek e Scott são ótimos agentes de campo e tem experiência em algumas capturas bastante complicadas. Um bom histórico para serem qualificados para a iniciativa – falou Chris encarando o loiro.

\- foi por isso que os indicou para a iniciativa? – perguntou Peter encarando o sobrinho fixamente, sendo correspondido da mesma maneira.

\- sim. Creio que ambos sejam uma boa aquisição a sua equipe – respondeu Chris encarando o olhar incrédulo de Derek.

\- “Sua equipe”? – perguntou Derek encarando os três mais velhos se moverem ao redor da mesa. Allan coçou a garganta antes de encarar o Hale.

\- Estamos ativando a iniciativa, mas achamos melhor colocar a mente por trás dela como um dos líderes da equipe – disse o Deaton encarando o Hale fitar Peter surpreso.

\- e quem será o outro líder? – perguntou Scott encarando os homens se fitarem antes de encararem o trio.

\- achamos que Derek seria uma boa opção, embora já esperamos que ele passe a descordar bastante de algumas coisas – disse Chris encarando o moreno de olhos claros menear positivamente.

\- algumas não, tudo – comentou o moreno cruzando os braços na frente do peito.

\- Derek, entendemos o seu lado. Também achamos que isso pode gerar um erro gravíssimo, mas... Foi seu tio Peter que criou essa iniciativa. E acredite, já vi muitas coisas que no olhar geral só resultava em merda, que seu tio transformou em ouro – falou Chris encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com intensidade, como se o alertasse para medir suas palavras.

\- Peter sempre foi muito astuto e bastante visionário. Eu confio nele. Se essa iniciativa, ao seu ver, irá nos favorecer, então dou o meu voto positivo – argumentou Allan encarando o loiro, que meneou a cabeça em sua direção, na forma de agradecimento.

\- então me explica o seguinte: Essa nova divisão será formada só por nós? – questionou Allison encarando o loiro, que fora fitado por todos.

\- Não. Na verdade, nós seremos apenas metade da equipe – disse o loiro caminhando até a mesa de Allan e pegando algumas pastas finas e entregando-as a mulher. Ele repetiu o mesmo processo com Scott e Derek.

\- esses foram os membros selecionados por Peter na época. Mas fizemos algumas substituições. Alguns não estão mais vivos, outros foram considerados pelo conselho como muito instáveis para a equipe – explicou o Deaton encarando os três folhearem as pastas em suas mãos.

\- Você só pode estar de brincadeira. Eu prendi esse cara. Ele é um dos seres humanos mais impossíveis de se lidar. Ele só obedece as leis da natureza – comentou Scott encarando a foto do primeiro nome da lista.

\- entendemos que vocês não vão gostar nenhum pouco de trabalhar com eles, por vocês serem o motivo deles estarem presos, mas temos que tentar – explicou o Argent encarando os três agentes lhe fitarem sério.

\- precisamos disso. Necessitamos dessa divisão. Se ela der resultados positivos... ela vai crescer, mas será a única. Ela é muito arriscada para sairmos reproduzindo ela por aí só por que uma deu certo – afirmou o Deaton voltando a se sentar elegantemente em sua cadeira.

\- entendo. Mas com o que vamos contar para fazê-la funcionar? – perguntou Allison encarando os três homens a sua frente.

\- serão disponibilizados poucos recursos. Ainda não colocamos muita fé de que ela vá dar certo – explicou o Deaton unindo as mãos e as apoiando em sua mesa.

\- entendo – meneou a Argent enquanto voltava a analisar as fichas dos membros da equipe. Seu semblante mudou por um momento, ato que não passou despercebido por Chris.

\- onde iremos atuar? Digo, onde será a base? Qual a nossa fronteira de atividade? – perguntava Scott, enquanto permanecia a analisar as fichas dos outros membros daquela divisão.

\- já está tudo resolvido, Scott. Sua base já foi providenciada em u prédio não muito longe daqui. Eu gostaria que fosse aqui, mas infelizmente não podemos arriscar a colocar esses caras em nossa base primordial. – respondeu Chris encarando o seu antigo subordinado.

\- e quanto a área de atuação... Vocês irão atuar em nível nacional – respondeu Allan causando espanto nos três agentes. Allison até se remexeu desconfortada na poltrona.

\- está me dizendo. Que uma divisão recém criada, não testada, com poucos recursos e com riscos enormes de fracassos, fracassos intensos, devo acrescentar, foi designada par atuar em nível nacional? – perguntou a mulher embasbacada.

\- isso apenas para demonstrar o nosso desespero à vocês – falou Chris encarando a filha, que lhe fitou surpresa.

\- por isso esperamos que aceitem trabalhar na divisão. Vocês são uns dos melhores no que fazem. E se eles colaborarem, com o tempo, se tornarão uma ótima divisão – anunciou Allan encarando os três mais jovens.

\- realmente parece assustador saber que vamos agir com poucos recursos, tendo o país inteiro como campo de atuação. Mas o conselho liberou alguns recursos bastante interessantes – anunciou Peter chamando a atenção dos três para si.

\- vocês terão um laboratório aqui em quântico com analistas ao seu dispor. É só mandar o que querem que seja analisado, que será feito o mais rápido possível. Daremos prioridade à vocês. – explicou o negro voltando a se levantar.

\- Também fornecemos um analista para a base de vocês, que ficará encarregado de fazer contato entre vocês quando precisarem se separar em grupos. Terão um jato para poderem se mover pelo país rapidamente. Acreditem, isso foi difícil de conseguir, mas o conselho achou válido, considerando o seu campo de atuação – argumentou Chris encarando os três agentes se fitarem antes de voltarem a encarar os mais velhos.

\- eu aceito – respondeu Allison encarando os três homens suspirarem um pouco aliviados.

\- sério? – perguntou Scott vendo a morena menear enquanto se virava para lhes encarar.

\- será uma boa experiência. Começaremos nossa própria divisão, a única do nosso tipo, atuaremos em nível nacional, com pessoas complexas. Será uma experiência e tanto – explicou a morena voltando a folhear a pasta em suas mãos.

\- não teme o que o fracasso possa gerar em sua carreira? – perguntou o McCall encarando a mulher desviar os olhos da papelada para lhe encarar.

\- minha carreira é feita de sucessos. Um fracasso será apenas uma entrelinha no meio do currículo. Sem contar que eles nos consideram os melhores. Se não conseguirmos colocar isso para funcionar, ninguém conseguirá. E se não aceitarmos, o conselho designará novos agentes – explicou a mulher encarando os dois homens menearem em compreensão.

\- adorei essa mulher – falou Peter sorrindo ladino, Allison lhe fitou um pouco, antes de sorrir vitoriosa e voltar sua atenção para Derek e Scott.

\- sem contar que nós prendemos esses caras. Foi um trabalho árduo demais para deixarmos eles fugirem das mãos de novatos. Se eles serão liberados da cadeia, momentaneamente, por um motivo, devemos ficar de olho neles – concluiu a Argent, enquanto caminhava para o lado de Peter.

\- e vocês dois? – perguntou Allan encarando os dois morenos ficarem pensativos.

\- o que levou vocês a darem início a essa iniciativa hoje? – perguntou Derek encarando os três mais velhos, vendo os mesmos sorrirem. Os três sabiam que aquele era o modo de dizer “estou dentro” a la Derek Hale.

  
Enquanto isso, num presídio de segurança mínima.

Um homem estava trabalhando na fabricação de placas de automóveis normalmente. Bom, normalmente ao seu jeito. Ele analisava se havia defeitos nas placas, enquanto encarava a numeração das mesmas, procurando algum detalhe na tinta que não fosse agradar seus superiores e separando as placas em duas pilhas: pares e ímpares.

Ele era moreno, olhos castanhos escuros, pele morena, barba por fazer, corpo atlético. Assim como a maioria dos homens dali, vestia um macacão cinzento manchado pelo trabalho e pelo estilo de vida na prisão.

De vez em quando, ele olhava ao redor, reparando no movimento dos outros homens ali presentes, tanto guardas quanto presidiários. Ao ver que ninguém reparava em si, o homem pegou uma placa qualquer e a forçou contra borda da esteira de metal, fazendo a chapa de metal entortar, danificando a placa.

O homem caminhou normalmente até um objeto quadrado e grande que ficava ali perto. Aquilo se parecia com uma espécie de lixeiro. O homem se abaixou um pouco, como quem olha aonde vai colocar a mão. Ele olhou ao redor, notando que, novamente, ninguém reparava em si. Ele abriu um compartimento na parte da esteira que passava ao lado daquele compartimento de “placas defeituosas” e colocou a placa defeituosa ali.

O homem tampou o compartimento onde colocara a placa e voltou para o seu posto e voltou a trabalhar. Assim que o trabalho acabou, um policial designou um homem gordo para levar o lixo para fora e limpasse o local. Ele se intrometeu, dizendo que faria o serviço. O policial não estranhou, ele costumava fazer aquilo todos os dias.

O homem limpou rapidamente todo o local e voltou o seu olhar para as duas portas que haviam no local. Uma ao seu lado e a outra um pouco distante. Uma levava ao presídio, diretamente para o corredor que separava aquele local do refeitório, a outra levava para o lado de fora do prédio, onde ficavam as lixeiras para a coleta.

Ele pegou a placa que guardou durante o trabalho e a desamassou. Ele pegou um pequeno amontoado de placas, no mesmo compartimento onde guardara aquela placa e amarrou a mesma as outras com um barbante. Ele amarrou firmemente, de modo que as placas formassem uma barreira de chapa de metal, que impedisse qualquer um de ver o que havia atrás delas.

Ele dobrou ao amontoado de placas e o colocou dentro da lixeira. Ele pegou o saco de lixo e o levou para fora, se aproximou de uma enorme lata de lixo e jogou o saco plástico lá dentro. Olhou para o lado e viu que havia um caminhão de entregas ali. Ele estava quase partindo. Uma mulher com a farda da empresa do caminhão conversava animadamente com os guardas, que davam total atenção a mulher, ignorando completamente qualquer coisa que ocorria atrás deles.

Aproveitando a situação, o moreno pegou o amontoado de placas e correu na direção do caminhão, tomando o cuidado para não chamar a atenção dos guardas, que ainda conversavam animadamente com a mulher loira, enquanto o parceiro de entrega da mesma, conversava com um guarda, que assinava uma prancheta que fora entregue pelo rapaz da entrega.

Após tudo pronto, o caminhão saiu da prisão, parando no portão principal, para a revista. Um dos policias segurava um objeto parecido com um detector de metais, mas no lugar e um aparelho sofisticado, o que se encontrava na outra ponta do objeto era um espelho redondo, o que lembrava e muito um utensílio de consultório odontológico. O homem passava o espelho por debaixo do carro para ver se nenhum preso havia se pendurado embaixo do caminhão para fugir do mesmo.

Algo que chamou e muito a atenção do guarda fora o fato de encontrar um conjunto de placas de chapa de metal usadas para identificar carros e caminhões embaixo do veículo. Ele estreitou os olhos para aquilo. Julgou ser algum tipo de tráfico, um bem idiota, ou apenas um remendo mal feito no caminhão para consertar algum erro e liberou o mesmo. Não poderia impedir o veículo de sair apenas por causa daquilo.

No interior do veículo, durante toda a viagem, o motorista cantava a sua parceira, tentando leva-la a um jantar romântico. Ele já estava há muito tempo nisso. Ela era bonita, o que chamava e muito a atenção dele, sem contar que ela era engraçada. Quando estavam um pouco distantes do presídio, eles ouviram um barulho estranho no caminhão.

O motorista parou o caminhão, pedindo a Deus que não fosse nada. Eles estavam no meio do nada. Só para conseguir sinal de celular seria uma batalha enorme, quem dirá conseguir ajuda para concertar o caminhão. Quando ele desceu, ouviu o som de algo metálico atingir o chão. Ele deu a volta no veículo, analisando o mesmo.

Ao chegar na traseira do caminhão, ele fora surpreendido por um homem de cabelos negros e macacão da prisão da qual ele acabara de fazer uma entrega. Ele tentou gritar para sua colega de trabalho correr, mas fora impedido pela mão do homem, que tapou sua boca e forçou a sua cabeça para o lado com força, quebrando o seu pescoço facilmente.

A mulher percebeu que o amigo estava demorando demais. Ela olhou o relógio, olhou pelo retrovisor, mas nada. Ela já estava se estressando com aquilo, não queria perder tempo ali, no meio do nada. Ela foi surpreendida quando um moreno com uma roupa cinzenta apareceu ao seu lado, pela janela do carro. Ela o encarou com medo, sabia que era um presidiário.

A loira sentiu os cabelos de sua nuca serem puxados com força, quando a mão do homem se fechou ali. Ele empurrou a cabeça da loira contra o painel do caminhão, fazendo a mesma bater com o nariz e a testa com tamanha força que causara um corte no nariz da mesma, que desmaiou imediatamente.


	2. Earrings

\- cara eu nunca pensei que iria entrar nesse lugar – disse Scott enquanto todos estavam no elevador da base do FBI em Washington. Eles haviam utilizado o jato disponibilizado pelo conselho e conseguiram chegar em poucos minutos depois da conversa com Deaton.

Ah, não. Eles não vieram apenas dar uma olhada nos novos “parceiros”, não, não. A reunião com Deaton fora interrompida pelo aviso do primeiro caso deles como essa nova divisão. Um homem havia fugido da prisão durante a reunião dos agentes.

Derek encarava o tio, a frente de todos no elevador. Ele não conseguia entender qual era o problema do conselho. O seu tio fora acusado de corrupção e ocultação de homicídio, por que colocar alguém assim para trabalhar em nome do governo novamente?

Derek se lembrava do tempo em que era adolescente e, em uma discussão familiar chamou o tio de corrupto. No mesmo instante sua mãe o repreendeu, mas o moreno argumentou com os dados exibidos no noticiário. E fora naquela noite que ele recebera um tapa na face das mãos macias e suaves de sua mãe. Ele nunca entendeu o motivo de sua mãe sempre defender Peter.

O loiro tinha uma aura que indicava claramente o tipo de ação que poderia ser tomada por aquele homem. Mas Talia nunca permitiu que nenhum de seus filhos pensasse em se quer cogitar a ideia de desconfiar do tio. Derek sempre julgou aquele ato da mãe como atitude de gêmea mais velha, que não conseguia ver a verdade sobre o irmão mais novo.

Eles haviam acabado de falar com o conselho, informando que estavam indo buscar os outros integrantes da divisão, claro, se eles aceitassem os termos exigidos e os prêmios a serem entregues.

\- hunf, um policial com medo de prisão? – perguntou Allison encarando o moreno de queixo torto que lhe fitou com uma expressão de “é sério?”.

\- eu não tenho medo, falou? Eu só nunca pensei que chegaria a estar numa prisão de segurança máxima, ainda mais indo libertar algum prisioneiro – explicou o homem colocando as mãos no bolso enquanto encarava a mulher que lhe encarava dos pés à cabeça.

Logo as portas do elevador se abriram e eles saíram caminhando até um carro preto, com sirenes ao lado dos faróis. Derek se adiantou a ficar como motorista, enquanto Scott se sentava ao seu lado e Peter e Allison se sentavam atrás.

O moreno de olhos claros ajustou o retrovisor, aproveitando para encarar o tio, que fitava a janela desinteressadamente. O Hale bufou antes de dar a partida e acelerar para a prisão de segurança máxima. Chegando na mesma, eles desceram do veículo, se apresentaram e tiveram sua entrada liberada. Eles adentraram a prisão, ignorando os olhares de alguns criminosos que estavam no pátio, no seu horário de luz do Sol.

Todos caminharam até a ala feminina, se apresentando para os guardas e os acompanhando até uma sala mais privada. Peter deu um nome para um dos guardas e o mesmo se encarregou de ir buscar a prisioneira que queriam. Não demorou muito para que o guarda voltasse com uma morena muito parecida com Allison. A morena se sentou na cadeira reservada para si, do outro lado da mesa, enquanto apoiava as mãos na mesa de metal, exibindo as algemas que a prendiam.

Allison engoliu em seco, encarando a mulher a sua frente. A morena demorou para analisar o local, mas assim que o fez, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

\- Ora, Ora, vejam só. Se não é a minha pequena e adorável sobrinha – falou a mulher, sorrindo sádica enquanto encarava a agente Argent fixamente. Derek e Scott no mesmo instante encararam Allison com um olhar surpreso. Já a morena mais nova, fitava a mais velha com seriedade.

\- tia Kate –fora tudo o que Allison respondera, enquanto repetia a atitude da mulher, mas sem algemas em seus pulsos.

\- à que devo a honra? – perguntou a mulher encarando a sobrinha.

\- viemos lhe fazer uma proposta – falou Scott encarando a mulher, que lhe fitou com desdém.

\- e por que acham que eu quero aceitar alguma proposta? Não me lembro de pertencer a nenhuma sociedade criminosa para poder denunciar ela – falou a mulher ajeitando o cabelo atrás da orelha.

\- não queremos que denuncie ninguém. Queremos que se junte a nós – falou Derek com cara de poucos amigos. Quando a mulher colocou os olhos no moreno de olhos esverdeados, um sorriso surgiu em seus lábios.

\- olá, bonitão – cumprimentou Kate tomando um ar ousado, enquanto Derek revirava os olhos.

\- eu mereço – sussurrou encarando a mulher.

\- talvez eu esteja disposta a escutar a proposta de vocês, sabe? Mas só se você vier me fazer uma visita íntima – brincou a mulher em um tom provocativo, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

\- queremos te tirar daqui – Allison foi direto ao assunto, fazendo a mais velha voltar um olhar surpreso para si, antes de começar a gargalhar.

\- ah, essa foi boa. Allison, você nunca perde o seu senso de humor, não é mesmo? – perguntou a mulher encarando a sobrinha enquanto tentava se recuperar de sua crise de riso. Mas a gargalhada morreu em sua boca ao perceber que todos lhe encaravam com seriedade. – espera, isso é sério? – perguntou a mulher e Peter coçou a garganta.

\- Kate Argent, nós somos do FBI. Estamos com uma nova iniciativa, criada por mim, que consiste no uso de algumas das maiores mentes criminosas para os nossos fins. E você foi selecionada para a iniciativa – falou o loiro se aproximando da mulher cruzando os braços na frente do peito, enquanto a morena lhe fitava seriamente.

O silêncio que se seguiu fora um pouco estranho. Ninguém sabia se Kate estava a processar tudo ou apenas não sabia o que dizer. A mulher olhou para cada um dos agentes antes de colocar as costas ao encosto da cadeira em que se encontrava e cruzar os braços, fazendo uma expressão julgadora.

\- e por que acham que eu os ajudaria? – perguntou a mulher voltando o seu olhar para Peter. Ela o reconhecia, aquele homem fora um dos que haviam lhe prendido. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente do ar despretensioso do homem.

\- digamos que temos algo para lhe oferecer em troca de sua ajuda – falou Peter sorrindo vitorioso na direção da mulher que demorou um pouco para corresponder o sorriso do homem a sua frente.

Eles ordenaram para que os policiais encaminhassem Kate para uma van que fora disponibilizada para a transferência da mulher. Em seguida, o grupo caminhou pelos corredores da prisão até chegar na ala masculina do grande presídio. Eles entraram no mesmo e puderam ter uma boa visão dos presos em seu momento de lazer na área interna da prisão.

Haviam homens jogando pocker em algumas mesas, outros faziam queda de braço. Alguns outros apenas conversavam. Outros apenas fumavam ou procuravam alguém para poder satisfazer suas necessidades. Nos cantos, os guardas devidamente armados, assim como nos andares onde se localizavam as selas daquela ala.

Derek achava aquilo tão repulsivo. Não era só ele, Allison e Scott também torceram o nariz quando sentiram o cheiro podre do local. Aquela ala fedia a maconha e suor. Peter varreu os olhos pelo local até encontrar um homem careca com camisa rasgada e uma tatuagem de urso no braço esquerdo.

O homem disputava uma queda de braço com um homem negro, também careca de aparência velha. O homem com tatuagem de urso ganhou a disputa, batendo com força na mesa antes de se erguer e rugir para o homem a sua frente, o qual suspirava irritado, retirando uma quantia em dinheiro de sua calça e jogando para o homem a sua frente que rugia como um louco.

Peter tocou o peito de um dos guardas com as costas da mão, chamando a atenção do mesmo. O loiro apenas apontou para o homem com a tatuagem de urso no braço e o guarda sinalizou para os outros e todos caminharam na direção do prisioneiro. Os guardas tocaram o ombro do prisioneiro, que se virou para eles bruscamente, rugindo para os mesmos.

\- nos acompanhe – falou um dos guardas mostrando as algemas para o homem, que lhe encarou por um tempo, antes de dar as costas e colocar as mãos para trás.

Quando o homem adentrou a sala, a sua raiva subiu ao avistar um moreno de olhos claros a sua frente. Ele tentou avançar contra o moreno, que se encontrava sentado na cadeira, encarando a cena com tédio, mas dois guardas o seguraram com muito esforço.

-HALE, EU VOU TE QUEBRAR AO MEIO SEU DESGRAÇADO – rosnava o homem enquanto tentava se soltar dos guardas. Derek apenas sorriu cínico.

\- é bom te ver também, Ennis Bishop – disse Derek encarando o enorme homem a sua frente.

\- o que faz aqui, seu desgraçado – Ennis ainda rangia os dentes de raiva para o agente a sua frente.

\- eu vou ser direto, já que seu cérebro pequeno não irá colaborar comigo – anunciou apoiando as mãos sobre a mesa de metal, enquanto Ennis rosnava para o comentário feito.

\- eu vim aqui te soltar – falou o moreno e o homem de pele morena a sua frente entrou em choque.

\- como é? – perguntou o homem relaxando sobre a cadeira para tentar entender o que estava acontecendo.

\- nós estamos montando uma nova equipe. E precisamos de alguns criminosos nela. Escolheram você como um deles – explicou o Hale, encarando o homem a sua frente.

\- e por que eu ajudaria você? – perguntou o careca voltando a rosnar para o moreno.

\- por que você não vai mais precisar ficar aqui, cercado por idiotas, com pouco tempo no pátio – respondeu o moreno encarando o homem a sua frente sorrir.

\- duvido muito que me liberem assim, do nada – falou Ennis sorrindo desafiador na direção do moreno a sua frente.

\- você não será solto. Não de vez. Você e os outros serão enviados para uma prisão de segurança mínima, onde nós poderemos ter mais acesso a vocês – disse Allison encarando o homem lhe fitar atenciosamente.

\- vocês irão sair da prisão sempre que um caso for entregue à nossa divisão. Irão investigar junto com a gente e depois voltarão para a prisão – disse Scott tomando a atenção do homem a sua frente.

\- entendi – respondeu o homem encarando Derek com um sorriso perverso.

\- nem vem, haverá regras lá fora – disse o moreno de olhos claros.

Os guardas levaram Ennis dali para uma outra van, onde ele seria transferido para o presídio de segurança mínima de Maybelle, em Nova York, assim como Kate Argent. Agora, a porta da sala fora aberta e um loiro de cabelos cacheados adentrou a sala calmamente. Ele tinha uma aparência jovial, porte atlético, aparentava ter a mesma idade do agente de queixo torto, o qual estava sentado na mesa, encarando o loiro.

O homem caminhou calma e lentamente até o assento vazio e se sentou no mesmo. Ele sorria divertido ao ver quem se encontrava sentado à sua frente. Assim como Scott, o loiro levou suas mãos à mesa, as apoiando ali, exibindo as algemas que lhe prendiam. O loiro sorriu mais ainda ao ver o desconforto de Scott com tudo aquilo.

\- olha só. Alguém lembrou que eu existo – falou o loiro em um tom divertido enquanto desviava os olhos do rosto do moreno de queixo torto para os outros agentes ali na sala.

\- e quem é essa galera toda? – perguntou vendo os três agentes de braços cruzados atrás do moreno de queixo torto.

\- Isaac, eu quero lhe fazer uma proposta – anunciou o McCall engolindo em seco. Ele realmente estava incerto sobre ter Isaac Lahey na equipe.

\- hm? Casamento? Dispenso, sou novo demais. Quem sabe daqui a uns anos no futuro? – respondeu o loiro mais novo do recinto e Peter se segurou, assim como os guardas atrás de Isaac, para manter o sorriso em seu interior.

\- isso é um assunto sério, Isaac – falou Scott cruzando os braços e encarando o loiro, que passou a lhe fitar em silêncio.

\- estamos aqui para tirar você daqui – explicou Allison encarando o loiro de braços malhados lhe fitar pelo canto dos olhos.

\- e por que fariam isso? – perguntou o loiro encarando o McCall fundo em seus olhos.

\- precisamos de sua ajuda – falou Derek vendo o loiro repetir o mesmo ato com Allison, agora consigo.

\- e por que eu deveria ajudar vocês? – perguntou o loiro encarando Scott novamente.

\- porque se o fizer, vamos de tirar da segurança máxima e colocar em Maybelle, em Nova York, que é uma prisão de segurança mínima. Você terá direito a TV, e a outros benefícios que não existem aqui – argumentou Peter se aproximando e se sentando na mesa de metal, para encarar o loiro melhor.

\- me parece razoável. Me conte mais – falou o loiro encarando o loiro maior.

\- você irá trabalhar conosco. Sempre que precisarmos de sua ajuda, iremos lhe tirar da prisão até resolvermos o caso. Depois, você irá retornar para Maybelle – falou Peter encarando o loiro, que sorriu com a ideia.

\- e o que acontece se resolvermos o caso? – questionou o loiro e Scott se moveu, chamando a atenção do mesmo.

\- nós tiramos um mês de sua pena a cada caso resolvido – respondeu o McCall e o loiro lhe fitou sério.

\- interessante – respondeu encarando o moreno de queixo torto, que lhe estendeu a mão.

\- temos um acordo? – perguntou vendo o loiro encarar sua mão com seriedade, antes de a ignorar completamente e encarar Peter nos olhos.

\- eu aceito – respondeu o loiro menor e o maior sorriu vitorioso, que irritou e muito o moreno de olhos claros no local

Agora, Derek encarava as costas do tio com seriedade, enquanto Peter cantarolava alguma música que o moreno de olhos claros não conseguia identificar qual era. Peter se virou para encarar Scott, que fitava a telinha que indicava em qual andar eles estavam da ala subterrânea.

Sim, era uma prisão com uma área subterrânea. Pelo menos a ala utilizada como solitária pelo FBI. Eles julgavam que um andar de prédio exposto como um prédio comum seria muito arriscado, visto que grande parte ali era associada a grandes sociedades criminosas, que poderiam querer resgatar os seus a qualquer custo dependendo do seu valor.

\- caramba. Vamos mesmo entrar na ala das solitárias? – questionou Scott, encarando a porta em tensão.

\- não chega a ser grande coisa, se quer saber – comentou o loiro voltando a encarar a porta do elevador e logo o mesmo parou.

\- quem é o próximo? – perguntou Allison quando todos começaram a sair do elevador e passaram a caminhar por um corredor vazio, com apenas guardas ali, os quais mexiam em seus celulares, ou simplesmente fumavam, ou liam um livro.

\- um cara que será uma aquisição interessante – respondeu Peter quando eles chegaram a um guarda que lia um livro qualquer, o homem fechou o livro rapidamente, antes de se virar para a porta atrás dele.

O homem puxou um pequeno gancho que havia ali para o lado e uma parte pequena da parede deslizou, revelando um sensor, uma tela pequena e um teclado com números. O homem passou um cartão que estava preso ao seu pescoço pelo sensor e a tela se acendeu em uma luz verde. O guarda digitou um código curto antes de todos ouvirem um bip vir do aparelho no qual o guarda mexia e logo eles puderam ouvir o som de travas se mexendo atrás da parede.

Não demorou muito para que a porta se abrisse por dentro, revelando um outro guarda que, assim como os guardas do corredor, carregava um fuzil preso ao corpo. O homem deu espaço para os quatro agentes passarem, e foi quando eles puderam ver uma enorme caixa transparente, com algumas partes em vermelho.

A caixa era cercada por quatro guardas, todos muito bem armados. Os guardas encararam os quatro agentes, que os encararam de volta, antes de desviarem o olhar para a caixa transparente com partes vermelhas. A mesma era feita de metal e vidro, ambos muito resistentes, capazes de aguentar uma chuva de balas, sem danificar nada que esteja dentro, ou fora, caso o ataque venha de dentro.

Scott, Derek e Allison ficaram impressionados ao verem, no centro da caixa, um homem usando a roupa da prisão, mas esta possuía capuz. O homem estava sentado em uma cadeira de metal que se encontrava no centro da caixa. Ele folheava um livro qualquer, ignorando completamente os visitantes.

\- Vernon Boyd – falou Peter, tentando chamar a atenção do homem para si, mas o mesmo continuava a ler seu livro.

\- o que quer? – perguntou o homem dentro da caixa passando a página do livro.

\- posso te chamar só de Boyd? Vernon é meio estranho – questionou Peter e os três atrás de si lhe lançaram olhares questionadores.

\- eu agradeceria por isso – respondeu Boyd ainda encarando o livro.

\- queremos lhe fazer uma proposta – disse Derek encarando o homem na caixa fechar o livro e o colocar na cama que havia ali dentro, antes de retirar o capuz, revelando sua pele negra, e encarar os quatro nos olhos.

\- e o que quer de mim? – perguntou o negro vendo o loiro da equipe se aproximar, ficando bem próximo do vidro da caixa.

\- queremos que se junte a nós – respondeu o loiro encarando o negro lhe encarar questionador.

\- a que se refere? – perguntou cruzando os braços.

\- estamos montando uma equipe, cujo objetivo é capturar fugitivos e criminosos, usando algumas mentes criminosas para isso – respondeu o loiro e logo Derek se aproximou.

\- em troca de sua ajuda nos casos, lhe tiraremos desta prisão, o transferindo para o presídio de Maybelle... –o Hale fora cortado.

\- o de segurança mínima? – perguntou o negro encarando o moreno de olhos claros.

\- esse mesmo. E ainda por cima, a cada caso resolvido, iremos descontar um mês de sua pena – continuou Derek encarando o negro lhe fitar sério, parecia pensativo.

\- então, estão querendo que eu seja uma espécie de policial? – perguntou o negro encarando os dois a sua frente.

\- exatamente – respondeu Peter colocando as mãos dentro dos bolsos do casaco que usava.

\- devo supor que existam regras – disse Boyd cruzando os braços diante do peito.

\- para um cara que cresceu nas ruas e virou um traficante, você tem um palavreado bastante trabalhado – disse Peter encarando o negro que apenas se voltou para o livro jogado sobre sua cama.

\- eu estou na solitária do FBI há anos. Livros são a única coisa que me entretêm aqui – respondeu o negro voltando a encarar os dois policias a sua frente.

\- entendo – disse o loiro encarando o livro que o outro lia antes de eles interromperem a sua leitura.

\- terei alguma arma? – perguntou o negro e Peter gargalhou.

\- é claro que não. Nenhum de vocês – respondeu Allison encarando o homem, que lhe fitou rapidamente.

\- entendo – disse o negro colocando a mão no queixo e meneando suavemente.

\- e então, aceita? – perguntou Scott encarando o negro, que lhe fitou antes de encarar o loiro.

\- estou dentro – respondeu criando um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios do loiro.

Os quatro saíram da sala onde conversaram com Boyd, com o negro sendo escoltado logo atrás deles. Boyd saíra algemado, cercado pelos quatro guardas que guardavam sua prisão de vidro. O negro fora levado para a van, enquanto os quatro agentes continuaram a caminhar mais para o fundo do corredor.

\- Quantos ainda faltam? – questionou Scott encarando o parceiro, que negou com a cabeça, não sabendo a resposta.

\- só falta mais um – respondeu Allison encarando os dois homens ao seu lado. Os três seguiam Peter pelos corredores daquela ala.

\- e quem seria? – perguntou Derek encarando as costas do tio.

\- Nós já temos a ladra, o sobrevivente, o químico e o traficante. Agora só falta o assassino – respondeu o loiro parando na frente de outra porta.

O guarda desta fumava um cigarro antes de o apagar para poder destravar a porta. A mesma fora aberta por dentro novamente, e logo todos avistaram uma caixa de vidro idêntica à que prendia Boyd. Dentro dela, estava um homem encapuzado caminhando em círculos pela caixa, enquanto embaralhava um baralho. Peter sorriu antes de se aproximar da caixa com os braços abertos. Ele parecia bastante animado.

\- olá, Stiles – cumprimentou o loiro e logo o homem parou de caminhar para encarar os quatro agentes.

\- Peter Tate. O que faz aqui? – questionou o encapuzado encarando o loiro, que se aproximou da caixa até ficar bem próximo do vidro.

\- eu quero você na minha equipe – falou o loiro encarando o encapuzado, que não parava de embaralhar as cartas em sua mão.

\- e o que eu tenho que fazer nela? – perguntou o prisioneiro encarando os outros três se aproximarem da caixa de vidro.

\- vamos investigar casos, prender bandidos. Nada demais – explicou o loiro com animação em sua voz.

\- serei como um policial? – perguntou o outro e Peter acenou positivamente.

\- devo imaginar que não terei armas, já que sou um prisioneiro – argumentou vendo o loiro menear positivamente.

\- isso mesmo – respondeu Allison encarando o homem.

\- não creio que possa ajudar muito daqui – disse jogando as cartas de uma mão para outra com maestria parecia um mágico fazendo truques.

\- vamos te tirar daí, te levar para Maybelle, onde poderemos te tirar de lá sempre que houver um caso a ser resolvido. Em troca, tiraremos um mês de sua pena a cada caso resolvido – disse Derek chamando a atenção do encapuzado.

\- imagino que a parte de não possuir armas seja uma regra importante – disse Stiles vendo os quatro menearem positivamente – o que acontece se eu a quebrar? – perguntou o homem vendo Allison, Derek e Scott estreitarem os olhos.

\- você será enviado de volta para essa caixa – respondeu Peter prontamente.

\- e se eu tentar fugir? – perguntou voltando a caminhar e a embaralhar as cartas em suas mãos.

\- você volta para cá – respondeu Allison encarando o outro dar a volta.

\- e se eu cometer algum crime? – perguntou e Derek começou a se aborrecer com o questionário feito pelo outro.

\- você volta para cá – respondeu Scott encarando o outro sorrir por debaixo do capuz.

\- e se...

\- cara, entenda. Eu vou resumir tudo para você: apronte qualquer coisa, saía um pouquinho da linha e você volta imediatamente para cá. Não há segundas chances, entendeu? Isso aqui não é um jogo – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o outro, que havia parado de caminhar para lhe fitar.

\- a vida é um jogo – respondeu o outro e Derek bufou irritado, passando as mãos pelos fios de cabelos negros.

\- cansei dessa palhaçada. Responde logo: Você aceita ou não? – perguntou impaciente, fazendo os guardas lhe fitarem um pouco surpresos.

Os guardas pareciam temer algo desde que fora citado que o homem ali dentro seria liberto. O homem ficou um tempo pensativo antes de guardar o baralho com o qual brincava no bolso da camisa da prisão, antes de abaixar o capuz, revelando os cabelos castanhos, os olhos âmbar, a pele clara coberta de pintinhas e a barba por fazer.

\- eu aceito – respondeu sorrindo na direção de Peter, que correspondeu ao ato do homem castanho.

\- espera – falou Derek encarando o castanho melhor.

O Hale estava olhando mais especificamente para os brincos que estavam presos ao lóbulo das orelhas do homem. Aqueles brincos: Um era um coração vermelho enquanto o outro era o símbolo do naipe de espadas. Aqueles brincos eram muito familiares para si... Se pareciam muito com os brincos usados pelo...

\- sem chance – falou Derek dando as costas e caminhando um pouco até a porta.

\- Derek? – chamou Scott, que havia ficado confuso com a atitude do seu parceiro.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Allison encarando o moreno de olhos claros passar as mãos pelos cabelos antes de voltar a encarar os três agentes atrás de si.

\- não tem a mínima chance de eu trabalhar com esse cara. Ele não vai sair daí – falou o moreno de olhos claros voltando a caminhar para a saída daquela sala. A reação de Derek havia deixado todos confusos, mas o suspiro baixo de Peter chamou a atenção de Scott e Allison para o loiro.


	3. Cherry

  
Derek estava uma pilha de nervos. Ele ainda não acreditava que estavam soltando aquele monstro. O pior de tudo fora saber que ele não teve como impedir isso. Infelizmente, a decisão de soltura dos detentos que foram escolhidos era feita pelos superiores E se os superiores de Derek quiseram soltar Stiles, ele não poderia fazer nada, além de avisar que era uma péssima decisão. O moreno estava em pé, de braços cruzados encarando os detentos olharem ao redor atentamente.

Os cinco olhavam ao redor, analisando tudo, decorando cada detalhe daquele pequeno prédio. Derek poderia dizer que estava de olhos em todos eles, mas a verdade era que ele encarava o modo como Ennis e Stiles se comportavam. O castanho parecia um pouco desconfortável na presença de Ennis e Kate, coisa que chamou e muito a atenção de Derek. Sempre que o castanho ficava ao lado de um dos dois, ele recuava alguns pequenos passos. Na verdade, todos eles pareciam se evitar, mas Ennis e Stiles eram os que mais o faziam. Eles não confiavam um no outro.

\- então, o que faremos? – perguntou Kate se virando para os oficiais. Ela estava um pouco distante de Ennis e Isaac, se apoiando em uma das mesas do local. Alguns policiais traziam caixas com os arquivos do prisioneiro que fugira.

\- Will Bate – disse Peter se aproximando do grupo para poder alcançar um quadro de vidro atrás deles. O loiro prendeu uma foto com um imã, já que atrás do quadro de vidro havia uma limalha de ferro branca.

\- e quem é ele? – perguntou Isaac encarando o loiro mais velho caminhar por eles, com tanta preocupação quanto alguém que caminha pelo Shopping center atrás de um sorvete comum.

\- ele é um detento que fugiu do presídio está manhã – respondeu o loiro pegando uma pasta e analisando as primeiras páginas antes de a entregar para Stiles, que começou a ler a mesma atentamente.

\- Lydia, informações, por favor – disse o Tate apontando para a ruiva muito bem vestida que se encontrava sentada atrás de uma mesa repleta de computadores

\- Will Bate, detento do presídio de segurança mínima do estado vizinho. De início ele foi condenado a segurança máxima, mas acabou conseguindo uma transferência devido ao bom comportamento e auxílio na limpeza do prédio. Preso por latrocínio e grandes golpes em bancos – disse a ruiva erguendo-se da cadeira e caminhando até o quadro, prendendo fotos de várias pessoas mortas.

\- ele é violento, porém age educadamente, o que acaba por não levantar suspeitas aos olhos das vítimas – explicou Allison encarando o castanho folhear rapidamente a pasta que fora entregue a si, se questionando se o mesmo realmente estava lendo.

\- até agora ninguém sabe como foi que ele fugiu – disse Peter encarando o castanho com os olhos brilhando.

\- Lydia, não é? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher menear positivamente – pode me dizer se houve alguma visita de alguma empresa ao presídio esta manhã? – perguntou vendo a ruiva digitar rapidamente no teclado antes de passar a mover aos olhos rapidamente.

\- sim, houve uma entrega de suprimentos no local. Ela está programada para acontecer no mesmo dia a cada mês – disse a ruiva e logo o castanho retirou algumas folhas de dentro da pasta, a entregando a Boyd, que lhe encarou até o castanho colar as folhas no quadro e voltar a pegar a pasta das mãos do negro.

\- O presídio tem um sistema de trabalho para redução de pena. Lá eles trabalham com a fabricação de placas de carro. Esse cara recebeu várias reduções na pena atual devido ao trabalho – disse o castanho voltando a folhear a pasta em suas mãos.

\- e o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Scott encarando o rapaz com a sobrancelha erguida. Ele julgava aquela informação muito fraca.

\- essa eu respondo – disse Isaac assim que Stiles abriu a boca para responder, analisando o quadro antes de encarar o moreno de queixo torto, que lhe fitou surpreso – Algumas placas de veículos possuem a parte de trás completamente prateadas, e placas feitas de ferro ou metal são muito utilizadas por mecânicos amadores para serem amarradas no inferior dos veículos, como um modo de sustentar alguma peça que esteja saindo do lugar e arriscando cair. E como alguns presídios olham na parte inferior dos carros que entram e saem do presídio, ele pode ter pego algumas placas e criado uma espécie de capa, que cobrisse a sua imagem no refletor e assim passasse despercebido pelos guardas – explicou o loiro encarando o castanho apontar para ele com o polegar.

\- então foi assim que ele fugiu? – perguntou Lydia encarando os criminosos ali a sua frente. Ela se sentia um tanto incomodada por estar na presença de alguns dos piores seres que o país já sofreu nas mãos.

\- é um bom jeito. E é fácil com os recursos que ele tinha no trabalho – disse o negro encarando a ruiva menear positivamente, depois de engolir em seco.

\- não quero saber como ele fugiu. Quero que me digam onde ele está – falou Derek com um tom de voz grave, indicando sua impaciência, embora estivesse achando interessante o modo como eles cinco estava trabalhando. Três, na verdade.

\- deve ter ido para casa. Seria a primeira coisa que eu faria ao fugir – disse Isaac dando de ombros e Ennis bufou risonho.

\- esse é o primeiro lugar em que a polícia te procura, garoto. Casa, depois amigos, depois os seus lugares favoritos. A melhor coisa a fazer é mudar seus hábitos – disse a montanha de músculos vestida com o traje da prisão.

\- Primeiro arranje dinheiro para se infiltrar novamente na sociedade, depois procure um lugar para se esconder. Um lugar onde ninguém te reconheça e fique nele por um bom tempo. Não saia na rua sem necessidade, e se o fizer, se disfarce – disse Kate encarando o loiro de cachinhos que lhe fitava um pouco boquiaberto, pensativo.

\- podem parar com esse papo de fuga. Vocês estão aqui para prender esse cara – disse Derek apontando para a foto de Will Bate presa no quadro de vidro. O moreno de olhos verdes viu o castanho lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- que por sinal fugiu da prisão, então seria bom debater métodos de fuga para analisar qual ele pode ter usado – disse o castanho e o moreno se viu sendo encarado por todos, enquanto Allison e Scott meneavam positivamente em sua direção.

\- Lydia, procure pelos parentes do senhor Bate. Vocês, vão se trocar. Esse caso será um teste para vocês. Nós iremos a campo daqui a pouco para... – o loiro fora interrompido por Lydia.

\- correção, vocês vão agora. Encontraram um corpo em uma oficina ao norte da cidade. A vítima foi Louis Grant – disse a ruiva pegando alguns pacotes plásticos com roupas dentro – tomei a liberdade de escolher as roupas de vocês – terminou jogando os sacos para os presidiários.

\- Louis Grant? Li o nome dele nos arquivos. Era amigo de Will, foi tido como cumplice do assalto em que prenderam o Bate, mas foi inocentado – disse o castanho encarando a ruiva, que se virou para Peter.

\- ele é eficiente – disse a mulher ajeitando a própria roupa ao corpo antes de voltar a se sentar em sua cadeira atrás das telas em sua mesa.

O loiro mais velho sorriu encarando o castanho começar a tirar as próprias roupas ali, assim como Ennis, Isaac e Boyd, enquanto Kate caminhava até o banheiro para se trocar. O mais velho do grupo viu o Hale encarar o castanho com certa fúria no olhar. Qualquer um ali sabia que Derek estava desconfortável na presença de Stiles, e Peter não tirava a razão do sobrinho, mas pelos menos esperava mais profissionalismo do moreno de olhos claros.

Eles chegaram ao local, sendo recepcionados pela polícia, que lhes deu entrada, enquanto alguns vizinhos da vítima tentavam olhar o interior do local do limite estabelecido pela polícia local. Os nove caminharam na direção do corpo, vendo o mesmo coberto por uma lona. Isaac soltou um assovio assim que Derek retirou a lona que cobria o corpo. O mesmo estava bastante ensanguentado. A cabeça do homem estava parcialmente esmagada, como um brigadeiro em que alguém enfiou o dedo. Kate, se virou para trás, enquanto ignorava o corpo, sendo encarada por Allison, que ergueu uma sobrancelha para a atitude da tia.

\- Deus, o que aconteceu com ele? – perguntou a morena mais velha, enquanto olhava para o teto buscando por ar. O que? Ela era criminosa, mas era apenas uma das maiores golpistas que Peter teve que lidar. Kate não era muito chegada a sangue.

\- eu aposto no extintor de incêndio – disse Isaac apontando para um cilindro vermelho grande que se encontrava caído na cena do crime.

O loiro ergueu a mão enquanto via os outros lhe encararem curiosos e Stiles caminhar na direção do objeto. O castanho se abaixou e passou a analisar o extintor, tomando cuidado para não tocar no mesmo. Ele o analisou bem, antes de olhar ao redor, sendo copiado por Boyd, Ennis e os agentes. O negro se aproximou de uma caixa azul grande que se encontrava no canto da oficina. O homem retirou alguns objetos que se encontravam encima da mesma e a abriu, vendo a mesma repleta com artigos esportivos.

\- eu acho que não. O extintor não está muito distante do lugar dele na parede – disse o castanho com brincos tocando a parede e vendo alguns arranhões na mesma.

\- sem contar que não há sangue nele - disse Ennis encarando o objeto que, mesmo vermelho, não possuía manchas mais escuras como o sangue da vítima.

\- então não foi o extintor – disse Isaac suspirando olhando ao redor.

\- não. Foi um taco de beisebol – disse Boyd chamando a atenção de todos para si, enquanto o negro erguia um taco de beisebol ensanguentado.

\- faz mais sentido. O modo como os olhos da vítima estão para fora, indica que não foi um só golpe. Ele foi atacado mais de uma vez. E o extintor teria feito muito mais estrago se fosse usado em uma sequência de golpes – disse o castanho apontando para o rosto da vítima.

\- nós jurávamos que era o extintor – disse um dos policiais surgindo ali perto.

\- a equipe de cientistas forenses já apareceu? – perguntou o castanho encarando o policial enfiar as mãos nos bolsos.

\- apareceram, sim. Ainda estão aqui, querem levar o corpo – disse o homem vendo Derek acenar para alguns homens fardados.

\- acreditam que ele ainda teve a vontade de se vingar e escreveu no chão usando o próprio sangue? – perguntou o policial apontando para uma área que fora isolada com alguns triângulos com números, indicando que era uma pista do caso.

\- ele escreveu ali, estando aqui? – perguntou Isaac apontando para o local em que estavam antes de apontar para o canto da oficina onde estava marcado com sangue. Ficava a uma boa distância.

\- o cara arrastou ele para cá. Viu a trilha de sangue? – perguntou o homem apontando para uma faixa vermelha que se estendia pelo chão.

\- nem fodendo que esse cara escreveu isso – disse Ennis encarando o que fora escrito no chão com sangue.

\- por que não? – perguntou o cientista que se abaixara para fechar a bolsa de lona onde o corpo fora guardado.

\- está muito bem escrito para alguém que teve metade da cabeça achatada. Quando se tem muita dor, seus movimentos não são tão precisos. Isso é uma regra natural – disse encarando o recado dado para a polícia.

\- nós já mandamos uma viatura para esse endereço – disse o policial encarando o grupo a sua frente.

\- isso foi só uma distração. Uma pegada apontando para o lado errado – disse Ennis vendo o policial encarar.

\- mande a viatura voltar – disse Derek vendo o policial menear positivamente e pegar o seu rádio preso ao ombro.

\- por que ele estaria atrás desse cara? – perguntou Isaac encarando o local ao seu redor – o cara não tem nada de valor – finalizou vendo o grupo olhar ao redor, em busca de qualquer coisa.

\- vingança – disse Kate encarando a todos lhe fitarem curiosos.

\- como assim? – perguntou Ennis encarando a mulher cruzar os braços e se apoiar em uma das mesas que havia no local.

\- pense bem, se você e um parceiro assaltam uma boa quantia, mas você vai preso e o seu parceiro não, você não iria se irritar por ele não ter te tirado da prisão? – perguntou a mulher vendo a montanha de músculos parecer pensar.

\- é uma boa hipótese, mas, se ele já cumpriu o objetivo, o que vem agora? – perguntou Scott encarando a mulher suspirar e encarar o lado de fora da oficina.

\- recomeçar, assaltar outro lugar, dessa vez ir aos poucos para não correr o risco de ser preso e se mudar para outro lugar – disse a mulher vendo os agentes parecem pensativos.

\- eu acho que não. Will me parece ser do tipo luxuoso - disse Peter encarando a mulher erguer uma das sobrancelhas em sua direção.

\- então o que mais ele poderia fazer? Acabou de sair da prisão, não tem recursos para um grande assalto. Nem uma arma ele deve ter – disse a mulher encarando o Tate com certa raiva, se sentiu ofendida por sua análise ter sido posta à prova.

\- vamos voltar, eu preciso falar com Lydia – disse o castanho de brincos com as mãos no bolso do casaco vermelho que usava.

\- ligue para ela – disse Peter jogando o celular para o castanho, mas o mesmo fora interceptado por Derek.

\- se lembra das regas, Peter? – perguntou o moreno encarando o tio com um ar irritado.

\- então liga você – disse o castanho encarando o moreno lhe fitar ainda com raiva.

\- o que quer falar com ela? Se tem alguma informação, compartilhe – disse o moreno jogando o celular do tio de volta para o mesmo.

\- eu queria saber se o dinheiro do assalto foi apreendido – falou o menor encarando o moreno com seriedade.

\- o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Isaac encarando o castanho em dúvida.

\- isso faz sentido – disse Kate encarando o castanho, pensativa, chamando a atenção do grupo – sempre que você percebe que está sendo seguido, vocês se dividem e cada um fica com uma parte do dinheiro, impedindo que a polícia pegue tudo caso vocês sejam presos – terminou a mulher encarando Peter que lhe fitou sorrindo ladino.

\- então você deve ter uma boa quantia guardada, hein? Nunca pegamos tudo o que você roubou – disse o loiro encarando a mulher dar de ombros.

\- uma mulher deve estar sempre pronta para qualquer coisa – argumentou vendo a sobrinha negar com a cabeça em sua direção.

\- vamos voltar, vai demorar, mas logo as análises dos forenses chegarão até nós – disse o moreno de queixo torto começando a caminhar na direção dos dois carros.

Todos começaram a fazer o mesmo. Stiles esbarrou em Ennis e se desculpou rapidamente, antes de começar a correr na direção de Allison. Kate, que encarava a cena, sorriu. Ennis apenas o encarou feio antes de voltar a caminhar, mas Derek parou na entrada da oficina, impedindo a passagem dele. O careca esbarrou no moreno de olhos verdes, que pareceu imóvel.

\- qual foi? – perguntou o mais alto encarando o Hale com fúria por o mesmo ter parado perto demais de si.

\- devolve – disse estendendo a mão na direção do maior, que lhe encarou confuso.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou e todos pararam para ver o desfecho da cena.

\- ele deve estar falando da faca de mesa enferrujada que você pegou e guardou no bolso do seu casaco – disse Isaac encarando o homem careca lhe fitar furioso.

\- eu não peguei faca nenhuma, garoto – disse praticamente rosnando na direção do loiro.

\- então o que foi que o carinha dos brincos roubou do seu bolso? – perguntou Kate encarando o castanho lhe fitar surpreso – o que foi? Achou que eu não perceberia um truque velho e barato desses? – questionou indignada na direção do homem que usava brincos, que retirou uma faca enferrujada do bolso.

\- isso mataria qualquer um mais pelo tétano do que pelos danos físicos – disse o castanho apontando o cabo da faca para Allison que a pegou encarando o outro com todo o cuidado.

\- nós temos que nos defender, cara. Vocês têm armas de fogo, nós só temos nossas mãos. Não estamos seguros – argumentou o Bishop para a carranca de Derek.

\- se é segurança o que quer, eu fico feliz em te dizer que você vai voltar para a segurança máxima – respondeu o Hale retirando as algemas da cintura.

Ennis nada mais fez, apenas socou o Hale e correu. O Bishop corria com toda a sua velocidade, com os ombros encolhidos e a cabeça abaixada, já pensando nos disparos que seriam feitos contra si, mas o homem não contava com um corpo de massa musculosa negra se jogando em si. Boyd alcançou Ennis com facilidade, depois que o mesmo se colocou a correr, deixando o grupo para trás.

\- SEU MERDA! O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO? – gritava Ennis quando Scott chegou e algemou o corpo do mais alto.

\- foi mal, cara. Mas você sabia das regras: nada de armas ou furtos; e se alguém tentasse fugir, a gente deveria impedir ou falar – disse o negro erguendo Ennis do chão e ele e Scott empurraram o Bishop até um dos carros, colocando o homem no banco de trás do carro em que eles usariam para se mover pela cidade.

\- que ele sirva de lição para os outros. Saiam da linha e vocês voltarão correndo para a prisão – disse o Hale vendo Isaac, Boyd e Stiles menearem positivamente, enquanto que Kate encarava a cena entediada.

\- entendido – disse Isaac batendo continência, fazendo o castanho ao seu lado rir baixinho e o imitar.

Derek havia acabado de deixar Ennis na prisão, onde fora rapidamente transferido para a prisão de segurança máxima em Washington. Agora, já era noite, e ele, Scott, Kate e Stiles encaravam a frente do bar do irmão de Will. Estavam à espera de Will Bate. Peter, Isaac, Allison e Boyd estavam à espera do homem na casa do mesmo. Eles descobriram que Will Bate estava, de fato, atrás da quantia que ele retirara do tal banco no dia que fora preso. Eles interrogaram a dupla que fora atacada no caminhão de entrega durante a fuga da prisão. Eles pareciam apavorados. Até mesmo haviam pedido demissão do emprego. Estavam completamente traumatizados, segundo Allison.

\- acho que devemos entrar – disse a mulher encarando o bar a sua frente.

\- também acho, mas um grupo como o nosso seria facilmente percebido. Isso se o cara for inteligente como o irmão – disse Stiles enquanto embaralhava cartas.

\- então não entra todo mundo – disse Kate dando de ombros ainda encarando o estabelecimento pela janela do carro.

\- e o que faríamos lá? Chegaríamos no irmão do Will e diríamos: Olá, estamos aqui para prender você e o seu irmão. Me serve uma cerveja e traz uma porção de fritas? Obrigado – ironizou o moreno de queixo torto, encarando a mulher que lhe fitou irritada.

\- nem sabemos se ele está com o dinheiro ou se ajudou o irmão no assalto – disse Stiles jogando as cartas de uma mão para a outra.

\- qual é o seu lance com as cartas? – perguntou Scott encarando o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- você não vai querer saber – respondeu puxando a carta que se encontrava no topo e a virou para o McCall, que notou se tratar do coringa.

\- então tá – disse encarando Derek com um olhar de “Que porra foi isso?”, vendo o amigo apenas dar de ombros.

\- podíamos tentar investigar para ver se ele faz parte ou não – disse a morena vendo os homens lhe fitarem.

\- ele está lá dentro, não tem como a gente conseguir investigar nada lá – disse Derek vendo a mulher sorrir divertida para si.

\- querido, com uma mulher como eu, a gente consegue isso fácil, fácil – disse encarando os dois agentes lhe encararem.

\- o que quer dizer? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a mulher lamber os lábios de maneira sexy.

\- bom, ele é solteiro. Duvido que consiga muita mulher trabalhando aí – disse a Argent encarando os dois agentes se fitarem.

\- está querendo dizer que vai seduzir ele? – perguntou Scott vendo a mulher menear positivamente, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior.

\- se você que é treinado, não consegue desviar os olhos dos peitos dela, esse cara não tem a menor chance – disse Stiles embaralhando as cartas com um ar entediado. Scott corou por ter sido pego no flagra, enquanto Kate sorria vitoriosa.

\- mas tem um problema, eu não vou deixar você ir sozinha – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a mulher focar o olhar em si.

\- não é para eu ir sozinha. Alguém tem que ir comigo. Eu distraio ele enquanto o outro investiga – argumentou a mulher encarando os dois agentes se fitarem.

\- então tudo bem, eu vou com você – disse Scott já se preparando para sair do carro.

\- não pode ser nenhum de vocês dois – disse a mulher vendo os dois morenos lhe encararem curiosos.

\- como é? – perguntou Derek encarando a mulher rolar os olhos.

\- pelo amor de Deus, você viu aquele homem, não viu? Se eu apareço com um de vocês dois do lado, é claro que ele vai desconfiar. Eu preciso de alguém que seja menos... policial – disse a mulher e os três se encararam, antes de virarem os rostos na direção de Stiles, que parecia um tanto aéreo, se concentrando apenas em fazer pequenos truques de mágica com as cartas de seu baralho surrado

\- o que foi? – perguntou encarando os outros três voltarem a se encarar.

\- viu? Ele é perfeito – disse Kate encarando Derek bufar irônico.

\- até parece que eu vou deixar vocês dois saírem desse carro sem a nossa companhia – disse Derek voltando a encarar o bar, agora com um ar irritado.

Kate adentrou o bar, acompanhada de Stiles, que se mantinha atento ao homem que estava atrás do balcão, mas sem levantar suspeitas. Eles escolheram uma mesa e se sentaram a ela. Ficaram um tempo encarando o balconista, que não tirava os olhos das pernas de Kate, que sorria de maneira pervertida para o homem. Stiles encarou o balconista, antes de se aproximar da orelha de Kate e sussurrar algo para ela. A mulher aumentou o sorriso, antes de Stiles sorrir traquino e a mulher se levantar, levando um tapa na nádega direita e caminhando na direção do homem de cabelos negros e barba mal feita.

\- e aí, bonitão? – perguntou a mulher sorrindo travessa e fazendo questão de se sentar de pernas cruzadas, fazendo o tecido da calça apertar mais ainda a sua carne.

\- o seu namorado sabe que você chama outros homens de bonitões? – perguntou o homem encarando a mulher sorrir largo.

\- é claro que ele sabe, ele é quem pede para que eu faça – disse a morena mordendo o lábio inferior e pegando uma cereja em um pote que havia ao seu lado e a levando a boca sensualmente.

\- é verdade? – perguntou o homem desviando o olhar para o castanho que encarava a cena sorrindo tão ladino quanto a moça a sua frente.

\- nós somos muito... mentes abertas. Adoramos um joguinho com mais de dois jogadores – falou passando a brincar com o talo da cereja na boca.

\- e o que vão querer? – perguntou o homem voltando a encarar a mulher. Ele estava bastante interessado na morena. Eram raras as vezes que mulheres com aquele corpo apareciam ali, ainda mais raras as vezes em que elas lhe cantavam.

\- podemos começar com umas cervejas, mas no fundo, no fundo, queremos mesmo é o balconista - disse a morena ajeitando uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, enquanto piscava para o homem, que encarava a mulher com o lábio inferior sendo pressionado por seus dentes.

\- o seu namorado também? – perguntou o homem olhando questionador para a mulher.

\- como eu disse, somos um casal bastante mente aberta – falou vendo o homem abrir as duas garrafas.

\- foi mal, gata, mas homem eu não curto – disse o moreno entregando as cervejas para a mulher.

\- tem certeza, ele é melhor com a língua do que eu – argumentou passando o músculo citado pelos lábios.

\- tenho. O meu negócio é mulher. Se fosse só você, eu aceitava de primeira – respondeu pegando um pano e voltando a limpar o balcão.

\- foi o que todos disseram, mas no final acabaram cedendo. Tem certeza? Já vi homens mais durões toparem e aprovarem a experiência – argumentou pegando as garrafas com as mãos e se apoiando no balcão com os cotovelos, aproveitando para apertar os seios, os deixando maiores.

\- tenho, dona – disse o homem abaixando um pouco o olhar e corando envergonhado. Ele nunca havia imaginado que receberia um convite do tipo. Kate sorriu vitoriosa.

\- talvez eu devesse chamar ele aqui. Você faz o nosso tipo: Másculo, com pelos, voz gutural... – falou a mulher vendo o homem suspirar.

\- moça, por favor. Eu não quero ser rude – disse o homem vendo o castanho se levantar e caminhar na direção do balcão.

\- amor prova uma cereja – disse Kate levando uma das frutas aos lábios do castanho. Stiles sorriu antes de acolher a fruta vermelha com a língua, antes de introduzi-la em sua boca.

\- uma delícia – disse encarando o homem com um olhar pervertido.

\- olha, eu já... – o homem iria dispensar o casal educadamente, quando fora cortado pela mulher.

\- aquele não é o seu time favorito? – perguntou Kate e Stiles ficou um pouco confuso, antes de se virar para a TV do local.

\- cadê? – perguntou o castanho se virando e Kate apertou as nádegas do mesmo, mordendo os lábios na direção do homem que corou com a atitude da mulher.

\- olha, moça. Eu agradeço o convite, mas eu não curto, entendeu – perguntou o homem e Stiles se virou para Kate.

\- ele está se fazendo de difícil? – perguntou o castanho abraçando a morena de lado, enquanto se curvava sobre o balcão.

\- ele insiste em dizer que não. Acho que não conseguimos dessa vez – disse a mulher soltando um suspiro chateado.

\- acho que vamos ter que procurar outro então – disse o castanho retirando o talo de cereja da boca e o colocando sobre o balcão e Kate fez o mesmo. O balconista encarou corado os dois talos totalmente retorcidos, quase dando voltas em si mesmos.

\- e eu estava louca para ver você deixando ele maluquinho com a sua língua – disse a mulher vendo o homem respirar fundo antes de se virar e passar a mexer em algo.

\- o bar fecha às dez – disse o homem colocando dois copos e uma bebida dourada sobre o balcão na frente do casal, que sorriu ladino para si.

\- temos bastante tempo – falaram em uníssono encarando o homem sair dali, os deixando sozinhos


	4. Ring

Os três adentraram os fundos do local. Stiles e Kate se surpreenderam com o ambiente. Bom, devia ser esperado de alguém suspeito de roubar bancos e fazer lavagem de dinheiro. Porra! O local era bem mobiliado. Não parecia a sala de alguém que trabalhava como o dono de um bar, estava mais para o escritório de alguém muito importante. O homem de cabelos negros repicados e curtos dera espaço para que os dois passassem. Kate encarava tudo fascinada, enquanto Stiles parecia bastante analista. O homem trancou a porta e encarou o casal encarar todo o local bastante surpreso. 

\- caramba, esse bar deve dar um lucro e tanto – soltou Stiles encarando Kate de soslaio, enquanto ambos permaneciam de costas para o homem. 

\- nem tanto assim – disse o homem se aproximando da mesa que havia ali e se servindo de um pouco de whisky. – aceitam? – perguntou vendo Kate negar, mas Stiles aceitar. 

\- qual é o seu nome, mesmo? – perguntou Stiles encarando o homem virar o copo de uma vez só. 

\- Me chamo Charlie – disse se servindo de um copo da bebida novamente. 

\- hey, garotão. Assim não vai ter tanta graça – disse a mulher encarando o castanho que lhe fitou enquanto bebia do líquido da cor âmbar. 

\- Foi mal, é que eu estou um pouco nervoso. Enfim, como se chamam? – perguntou vendo a mulher se aproximar de si sensualmente, enquanto que o castanho permanecia a encarar a cena. 

\- pode me chamar do que quiser – sussurrou próximo ao rosto do homem, que mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando fixamente os lábios da morena. 

\- me chame de Stiles – disse o castanho balançando o copo em sua mão. 

\- e-e como isso funciona? – perguntou vendo o homem se aproximar da mulher e a abraçar por trás, passando a deslizar os lábios pela pele exposta do pescoço. 

\- funciona como você quiser que funcione. Podemos fazer tudo o que quiser, contanto que faça o que quisermos – respondeu vendo o homem engolir em seco rapidamente, ainda nervoso. 

\- podemos começar o jogo, se quiser. Pode ficar só assistindo no início, mas depois queremos você – disse a mulher vendo o homem parecer pensativo e um tanto quanto... desgostoso. 

\- na verdade, eu prefiro que vocês comecem – disse Stiles vendo Kate lhe olhar de canto de olho. Ela pareceu não ter gostado da ideia, mas não deixou que Charlie percebesse. 

\- tem certeza? – perguntou se virando para abraçar o castanho pelo pescoço, aproveitando para levar os lábios até a orelha do mesmo – o que pensa que está fazendo? Se acha que vou bancar a atriz pornô para você... – a mulher foi impedida de continuar pelo castanho, que lhe golpeou a nádega esquerda com força, antes de levar os lábios ao ouvido da mesma, sussurrando discretamente. 

\- apenas confie em mim – disse virando o corpo dela para Charlie, passando a deslizar as mãos pelo torso esbelto – olhe só, não vou deixar que comecem definitivamente sem mim. Apenas quero me excitar vendo vocês brincando um pouco antes de entrar no jogo – disse empurrando Kate para Charlie, que abraçou a mulher e passou a atacar o pescoço da mesma. Kate afundou o rosto do homem em seu pescoço, soltando falsos gemidos baixos, enquanto encarava Stiles com fúria nos olhos. 

\- isso, use um pouco mais os dentes – pediu a mulher vendo Stiles ficar encarando a cena enquanto bebericava a bebida em sua mão. 

\- tire a roupa – ordenou Charlie virando o corpo, colocando Kate sentada na mesa em que se apoiava. Kate encarou o homem sensualmente, enquanto começava a deslizar a blusa que usava para cima da mesma forma, enquanto que Charlie fazia o mesmo, mas de forma desesperada. 

\- Charlie, faça mais devagar. Seja mais sensual – pediu Stiles sentado em uma das cadeiras. O castanho se encontrava de pernas cruzadas, encarando a cena com o lábio inferior entre os dentes, lançando uma expressão sexy para o homem que lhe encarou assim que o mais baixo se pronunciou. 

\- certo – disse desafivelando o cinto bem devagar, fazendo o mesmo com o zíper. 

\- agora deixe ela cair – disse balançando o copo em sua mão fazendo movimentos circulares. 

\- ele gosta de estar no controle, não é? – perguntou vendo Kate sorrir em sua direção e lançar um olhar sugestivo para o castanho. 

\- você não sabe o quanto – sussurrou deslizando o pé pelo peito um tanto peludo do homem a sua frente. 

\- agora beije o pescoço dela – ordenou Stiles descruzando as pernas e passando a deslizar a mão por sobre a própria virilha, vendo o homem corar com o seu ato. 

Charlie obedeceu, tendo a face escondida pelo pescoço da mulher. Kate afundou o rosto do moreno em seu corpo, aproveitando para erguer uma mão e dar o dedo do meio para o castanho que estendeu a mão, pedindo calma. A mulher apontou para o homem colado ao seu corpo com um olhar assassino sendo direcionado ao castanho. Stiles se levantou com o copo vazio em mãos e caminhou até os dois morenos. 

\- Charlie, se vire. Eu quero te chupar – disse com autoridade na voz. Kate encarou o castanho surpresa, enquanto que Charlie a encarava confuso. 

\- por que está surpresa? – perguntou e logo viu um sorriso safado tomar os lábios da mulher. 

\- você o interessou. Ele geralmente demora para chupar alguém – respondeu e o homem se ergueu. 

Assim que Charlie se virou, ele viu algo se aproximar de sua face com velocidade. Kate encarou surpresa o homem de cabelos castanhos e brincos dos naipes de copas e espadas quebrar o copo que bebera whisky na cabeça do homem de cabelos negros, fazendo o mesmo cair desmaiado. Mas antes de o corpo do homem tocar o chão, o castanho segurou o mesmo pelos braços. Ele arrastou o corpo do homem até a cadeira onde estivera sentado e o colocou sentado ali. Kate se levantou e vestiu suas roupas, enquanto via o castanho pegar a camisa social que o homem estava usando antes e a utilizar para amarrar os braços dele atrás da cadeira, usando o cinto do homem para prender os pulsos presos pela camisa a madeira da cadeira. 

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou Kate terminando de vestir a própria calça. 

\- enquanto estava sentado aqui e vocês se atracando. Eu estava analisando se a cadeira seria boa para prender alguém. Aceitei o copo com bebida para poder ter uma arma para apagar ele sem que ele suspeitasse de nada. Pedi para ele tirar a roupa devagar, para que eu pudesse pensar em como amarrar ele aqui – explicou o castanho se abaixando e pegando as meias do homem, fazendo uma bola com as mesmas assim que colocou uma dentro da outra, como se as tivesse guardando. 

\- o que vai fazer agora? – perguntou vendo o castanho abrir a boca do homem. 

\- esse bar tem paredes finas. Pude ouvir o som da TV quando fui no banheiro. Se ele gritar, podem ouvir – respondeu enfiando as meias na boca do homem. 

\- estamos com o FBI – falou Kate com desdém encarando o castanho retirar um celular do bolso e discar o primeiro número na lista de chamadas recentes. 

\- é, mas nosso método não foi muito profissional, Senhora Argent. Podemos colocar em risco toda a divisão – disse o castanho encarando a mulher lhe fitar com seriedade. 

\- vamos procurar logo qualquer sinal do dinheiro – disse a mulher se virando para procurar pela mesa do escritório enquanto o castanho lhe lançava um olhar sério, antes de a voz de Scott ecoar do celular. 

\- estamos no escritório. Fiquem de olho caso o Will Bate apareça – o castanho nem esperou pela resposta do moreno de queixo torto, encerrou a ligação e se pôs a procurar por qualquer sinal de ligação de Charlie ao seu irmão, Will, em relação ao dinheiro ou a fuga. 

Eles passaram alguns bons minutos procurando qualquer ligação, mas não havia nada ali a não ser as contas e o histórico de despesas do bar. Aquilo irritou a ambos. Horas de tocaia, e busca para nada, absolutamente nada. Eles encararam o corpo desacordado do moreno, enquanto se perguntavam se havia a possibilidade de alguém como ele ter um cofre escondido ali. Cansados de esperar alguma resposta, eles decidiram ir atrás do possível cofre. Eles novamente não encontraram nada. 

\- vamos embora. Não tem nada aqui – disse o castanho saindo do escritório. 

\- vai deixar ele aqui? – perguntou a mulher encarando o homem de cabelos negros que estava amarrado e amordaçado. 

\- solta ele , então - gritou o castanho já do andar de baixo. A mulher suspirou soltando o homem e jogando as roupas dele para um canto. 

\- e aí? Conseguiram alguma coisa? – perguntou Derek encarando o homem adentrar o carro com seriedade no olhar. 

\- decepção e perda de tempo servem? – perguntou Stiles fechando a porta do carro. 

\- muito engraçado – soltou o Hale encarando o castanho, que voltou a retirar o baralho surrado do bolso e voltou a embaralhar o mesmo. 

\- onde está a Kate? – indagou Scott vendo o castanho apontar para a porta do bar, mostrando que a mulher já saía do mesmo e caminhava na direção do carro com certa calma. 

\- só nos resta esperar alguma resposta de Peter e dos outros – disse o castanho e logo o celular de Derek vibrou em sinal de ligação. O homem atendeu a ligação, enquanto Stiles entregava o aparelho que estava usando no escritório de Charlie Bate ao moreno de queixo torto. 

\- tudo bem, estamos indo – disse o moreno de olhos verdes encerrando a chamada e Scott já ligava o carro. 

\- o que foi? – perguntou Kate encarando o Hale apoiar o queixo na mão e encarar o lado de fora do carro. 

\- Peter e Allison estão perseguindo Will Bate. O cara está com a mulher que foi agredida por ele. É a namorada dele – disse o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho de brincos sorriu ladino. 

\- qual é a graça? – perguntou Kate vendo o castanho conseguir embaralhar as cartas com facilidade, mesmo estando em um carro em alta velocidade. 

\- ela enganou vocês direitinho – falou o castanho sorrindo largo vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar através do retrovisor lateral. 

\- você deveria saber que ela estava mentindo – rosnou o moreno encarando o castanho, que deu de ombros. 

\- não sou nenhuma espécie de Deus para saber disso sem estar na presença dela – respondeu o castanho e Scott encarou o parceiro rapidamente. 

\- é, ele não estava com Allison e Peter. Eles que foram interrogar a mulher – disse o moreno de queixo torto e o moreno de olhos claros lhe fuzilou com o olhar. 

\- fica quieto – rosnou o Hale e o homem ao seu lado deu de ombros, focando-se apenas em alcançar Peter e Allison. 

Eles demoraram, mas conseguiram alcançar Peter, Allison, Isaac e Boyd. Os quatro estavam estacionados, com Allison e Peter apontando armas para Will Bate e uma mulher loira, a qual ele atacou no dia de sua fuga. Os dois apontavam armas para os agentes. Boyd e Isaac se encontravam atrás do carro, apenas observando. Scott parou há algumas dezenas de metros do local do confronto. Eles estava atrás de Will, que ainda encarava fixamente a Argent e o Tate. O moreno de queixo torto encarou o parceiro. 

\- devemos ir de cara? Ou tem algum plano? – perguntou vendo Derek destravar a própria arma. 

\- vamos de frente. Ele está de costas, podemos pegá-lo assim – respondeu Derek. Boyd tentou se mover na direção de Will, mas o mesmo ergueu outra arma para si. 

\- eu tenho um plano – falou o castanho encarando a área ao redor do confronto. 

\- o que pretende fazer? – perguntou o moreno de olhos claros encarando o castanho de brincos. 

\- desçam do carro – falou Stiles e os três lhe encararam questionadores. 

\- o quê? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho com indignação. 

\- só desce do carro – falou o castanho empurrando o McCall para o lado e passando a sentar no banco da frente. Scott, sem outra opção, desceu do carro encarando o castanho colocar o cinto de segurança. 

\- tente qualquer gracinha e eu coloco uma bala na sua cabeça – falou o homem de olhos verdes encarando o castanho e apontando a arma para a cabeça do mesmo. 

\- Kate, fica com o Scott. Derek vai comigo – falou o castanho ligando o carro. 

\- é o quê? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o castanho em confusão 

O moreno de olhos verdes não obteve resposta e muito menos teve tempo de discordar do castanho, pois o mesmo já acelerara em direção ao confronto entre Will Bate e os agentes. Derek viu o castanho dirigir o carro com certa velocidade, antes de pisar no freio um pouco antes de bater na traseira do carro usado por Will e pela namorada. Derek encarou o castanho com incredulidade, antes de tomar um olhar de fúria. O castanho sorriu para si antes de descer do carro e ir analisar o estrago. Will o encarou por sobre os ombros, assim como a namorada. 

\- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU? – gritou Derek ao descer do carro. Peter estreitou os olhos para a cena, antes de Allison dar um passo a frente sem nenhum dos dois fugitivos notarem. 

\- Cara, a mamãe vai me matar – falou o castanho deslizando a palma da mão pelo rosto, encarando o pequeno amaçado nos dois carros. 

\- mamãe?! EU! EU vou lhe matar, seu louco! – rosnou o moreno encarando o castanho. Ele já não estava entendendo mais nada. 

\- escuta aqui, você não levanta a voz para mim – falou o castanho levando o indicador a frente do rosto, encarando o moreno com fúria. 

\- Stiles, não me estressa, não! – rosnou Derek apontando para o castanho. Ele ainda permanecia confuso, mas não estava gostando daquele tom de voz usado pelo menor. 

\- Derek, você é mais velho, mas não tem o direito de gritar comigo – rosnou o castanho apontando para o moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- “Mais velho?! Do que diabos ele está falando?” – se perguntou Derek encarando o castanho. 

\- vocês dois podem parar? – perguntou a mulher de cabelos loiros se virando para encarar melhor os dois homens que discutiam entre si. 

\- dá licença, fofinha, mas se você não percebeu, isso aqui é um problema familiar. Em outras palavras: fica na sua, vadia – ralhou o castanho voltando a sua atenção para Derek. 

O moreno de olhos verdes encarou o castanho surpreso. O homem havia enfrentado uma mulher armada como se não fosse nada. Stiles colocou um dos braços sobre o carro, enquanto o moreno cruzava os braços, lhe encarando indignado. Ele já havia entendido que tudo não passava de uma distração. Agora só restava Scott entender o que teria que fazer. O moreno procurou algo para falar, continuar a encenação... 

\- essa foi a educação que nossos pais lhe deram? – perguntou se virando para a mulher – queira desculpar o meu irmão. Ele anda muito desvirtuado ultimamente – disse voltando a se virar para Stiles. 

\- Ah, falou o cheio de virtudes. Será que eu devo te chamar de Buda a partir de agora? – ironizou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar com fúria. 

\- olha como fala comigo. Eu sou mais velho. E não me venha com essa, não. Olhe só para você. Até brincos está usando – apontou para as orelhas do castanho e Will bufou irritado com todo aquele barulho feito pelos dois “irmãos”. 

\- esses brincos foram um presente do papai. Não me venha com essa de “visual de drogado” de novo. Já basta o que escuto da tia Kate – falou o castanho erguendo o dedo em riste para o Hale. 

\- deveria escutar ela mais vezes. E não aponta o dedo para mim – rosnou apontando o dedo para o castanho, enquanto uma mão sua ia discretamente para a cintura. 

\- AQUELA VELHA CAQUETICA SE VESTE COMO UMA PUTA NO CIO! PELO AMOR DE DEUS! Faça um favor: Me poupe, se poupe e nos poupe – falou o castanho erguendo o dedo do meio para o agente. 

\- AH, CALA A BOCA VOCÊS DOIS! – gritou o Bate apontando a arma que antes estava voltada para Boyd, agora para os dois homens que discutiam. 

\- Wow! Hey, cara. Abaixa isso aí – disse o castanho erguendo as mãos e caminhando para trás lentamente. 

\- porra! Vocês não estão vendo que isso aqui está prestes a virar um tiroteio?! Vocês são o quê, idiotas?! – perguntou o homem balançando a arma na direção dos dois. Allison tentou mais um passo. 

\- mais um passo e você morre – ameaçou a mulher e a mesma se assustou quando Isaac saltou sobre o carro dela, correndo sobre o mesmo. 

A mulher e Will, assustados com o movimento, tentaram acertar o loiro, mas acabaram se distraindo. Scott, que estava escondido atrás de uma van estacionada atrás de Will, do outro lado da rua, correu até o homem, que fora atingido no ombro por uma bala de Peter, que impediu que Isaac fosse acertado pelo Bate. Derek e Peter correram até a loira, apontando suas armas para a mesma, que sem chance nenhuma, se rendeu. Scott apontou a arma para a nuca de Will, chutando uma das armas da mão do homem, que voou até cair nas mãos de Boyd, que agarrou o objeto no ar e logo apontou o mesmo para Will Bate. 

\- mas que merda – guinchou o homem largando a outra arma e levando a mão, agora livre, para o ombro ferido. 

\- pois é, cara. O idiota foi você por ter duas armas apontadas para policiais, mas se distrair por uma briga besta – falou Stiles cruzando os braços e voltando a se apoiar no carro, enquanto Isaac se sentava ao lado de suas mãos. 

\- devo ressaltar que foi a briga mais cômica que eu já vi – falou Peter retirando as algemas e as colocando ao redor do pulso da mulher. 

\- espero muito, que essa sua tia aí, não tenha sido eu – falou a mulher surgindo do mesmo esconderijo que Scott. 

\- fora apenas uma encenação – falou Stiles dando de ombros e olhando para Isaac com um olhar sugestivo, do qual fora criado um gargalhar que o Lahey não conseguiu conter. 

\- você enlouqueceu?! – perguntou Scott encarando o loiro que estava sentado sobre o teto do carro. 

\- o quê? – questionou o mais alto encarando o moreno de queixo torto lhe fuzilar com o olhar. 

\- o que você fez foi muito arriscado, Isaac – respondeu Allison encarando o loiro encarar os dois com um olhar entediado. 

\- vocês estão me zoando, não é? – perguntou olhando para Peter – Fala para mim que eles estão me zoando – pediu vendo o mais velho sorrir ladino. 

\- vocês agem como se esse trabalho não fosse perigoso todos os dias – disse o loiro mais velho encarando os dois oficiais mais novos. 

\- Peter, ele se colocou na frente de duas armas – apontou o McCall indignado. 

\- e foi por causa disso que agora você tem um Will Bate algemado. Para de drama! Fala até como se você se importasse comigo – rebateu o loiro de cachos cruzando os braços e descendo, ficando em pé ao lado de Stiles. 

Scott nada mais respondeu, apenas suspirou e empurrou Will na direção do carro. Eles voltaram a se dividir da mesma forma. Derek, Stiles, Scott e Kate em um carro, mas agora com um Will ferido entre o castanho de brincos e a amorena de seis fartos. Já a loira, fora com Allison, Peter, Boyd e Isaac. Quando eles chegaram a base, já havia uma Van parada na frente do prédio para Will e outra para a namorada do mesmo. Eles foram logo levados para presídios diferentes. Agora, estavam todos parados, no meio da base, sem ter mais o que fazer. Os quatro prisioneiros estavam a espera de suas vans, enquanto que Lydia, Allison, Scott, Peter e Derek estavam esperando os outros serem levados para irem embora. 

\- é, foi um bom primeiro serviço – falou Peter sentado despretensiosamente numa das cadeiras do local, encarando os prisioneiros já com os seus uniformes da prisão. 

\- é, até que foi divertido – respondeu Isaac que estava sentado sobre uma das mesas. 

\- lembrando que vocês não devem falar disso para ninguém – disse Allison encarando o quatros menearem positivamente. 

\- nós sabemos sobrinha – respondeu Kate encarando o relógio. Lydia atendeu ao telefone e logo respondeu positivamente, desligando logo em seguida. 

\- Boyd, sua van já está lá embaixo – falou a ruiva e o negro meneou positivamente. 

\- eu acompanho ele – disse Derek seguindo o negro até o elevador. Logo as portas se fecharam e o telefone tocou novamente. 

\- Isaac. Essa é sua – falou a mulher de cabelos ruivos e o loiro acenou positivamente. 

\- eu te levo lá – falou Allison se erguendo e caminhando até as escadas. 

Quando Boyd e Isaac foram levados, Derek e Allison subiram pelo elevador. Os sete ficaram em silêncio apenas se encarando. Derek e Allison queriam fazer tantas perguntas aos dois prisioneiros, mas não o faziam por não saber como tocar no assunto daquele jeito e principalmente por terem companhia. O moreno de olhos verdes encarava o castanho de brincos, que estava sentado no chão, apenas embaralhando as cartas em suas mãos, já Kate insistia em analisar as unhas das mãos. Enquanto isso, Scott e Lydia conversavam amigavelmente, e Peter apenas encarava o teto, entediado. Até que a ruiva avisou que as Vans de Kate e Stiles haviam chegado. O castanho e a mulher se levantaram. 

\- finalmente! – exclamou a mulher de cabelos negros ao se levantar. 

\- me parece animada para voltar a prisão – disse Allison encarando a tia com desconfiança. 

\- não me levem a mal, mas apenas quero uma cama melhor e a minha televisão – disse sorrindo travessa para os agentes. 

\- talvez devesse revistar o sutiã de sua tia, agente Argent – falou Stiles passando ao lado de Kate e encarando a mulher com seriedade. 

\- seu tarado, como se fossemos suprir seus desejos pervertidos – falou a mulher encarando o castanho com nojo. 

\- o que quer dizer, Stiles? – perguntou Peter encarando o castanho com curiosidade. 

\- não é nada. Esse tarado fez com que eu ficasse quase nua na frente do irmão do Will Bate e agora quer ter uma amostra a mais de imagens para poder se satisfazer com a mão na cela dele – falou a mulher encarando o castanho com fúria. 

\- será? Eu faria algo do tipo, Peter? – perguntou o castanho encarando o loiro por sobre os ombros. 

\- eu duvido muito – disse o loiro encarando Kate com desconfiança. 

\- espera um pouco, Peter. Kate e Stiles ficaram um bom tempo sozinhos no bar do irmão do Will – falou Derek encarando o castanho com desconfiança. 

\- Exato, de fato, fiz com que Kate se livrasse de suas roupas para seduzir Charlie Bate. Mas em seguida, quando constatamos que Charlie não tinha nada a ver com o irmão, eu apareci primeiro no carro, em seguida Kate apareceu, depois de minutos – falou o castanho ainda embaralhando a cartas em sua mão. 

\- o que está insinuando? – perguntou a mulher encarando o castanho indignada. 

\- apenas revistem a mulher – disse o castanho jogando as cartas de uma mão para a outra. 

\- Allison, você que é mulher, por favor – disse Peter encarando a agente Argent, que encarava a tia um pouco indecisa. 

\- Allison, pelo amor de Deus. Por que eu jogaria essa chance fora? Eu vou poder sair mais cedo! – argumentava Kate encarando a sobrinha, que estreitou as sobrancelhas em sua direção. 

\- se ninguém for o fazer eu terei que fazer – falou o castanho jogando uma carta do baralho na direção de Allison. 

Surpreendentemente, a carta girou no ar corretamente, até atingir a mulher de cabelos negros. Assim que a carta caiu no chão, ela estava com a face para cima, revelando a rainha de ouros. A Argent estreitou os olhos na direção da carta, antes de encarar o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar, este que lhe fitava com seriedade. A mulher engoliu em seco e recolheu a carta do chão, olhando para a mesma em dúvida, antes de voltar a encarar os dois prisioneiros. A mulher suspirou e caminhou até o castanho, entregando-lhe a carta e Peter negou com a cabeça. 

\- Kate Argent, erga os braços – falou a agente e Kate a encarou perplexa. 

\- eu não acredito que você vai dar ouvidos a esse aí. Quem cuidou de você quando criança? Quem é sua família? Você nem sabia da existência dele! – argumentou a mulher completamente indignada. 

\- quem foi a mulher que me levou a um shopping, para me usar em um assalto se passando de mãe coitadinha? – questionou a mais nova com um olhar severo e a mais velha rangeu os dentes. 

\- tudo bem. Revista aí – falou abrindo os braços e a sobrinha suspirou antes de começar a apalpar o corpo da mais velha, não encontrando nada. 

\- não há nada aqui – falou a Argent se virando para o castanho, este apenas apontou para o próprio peito. 

\- eu disse o sutiã – ressaltou e a mulher se virou para a tia. 

\- você vai mesmo... – a mulher nem teve tempo de finalizar a frase pois a mão da sobrinha se afundou entre os seus seios. 

\- o que é isso? – perguntou sentindo algo duro ali. 

\- isso é o anel de ouro que estava no dedo de Charlie Bate – respondeu Stiles assim que a morena retirou o objeto dali. 

\- como soube que estava com ela? – perguntou Scott encarando o castanho sorrir ladino, voltando a embaralhar as cartas em suas mãos. 

\- quando voltamos para os carros, ela estranhamente ficava deslizando o dedo por entre os seios – respondeu encarando a mulher lhe fitar com surpresa – o quê? Você não é tão discreta quanto pensa – finalizou se virando para caminhar até o elevador. 

\- Scott e eu acompanhamos ele. Peter e Allison, levem Kate de volta para a segurança máxima – disse o Hale pegando o paletó e o jogando por sobre os ombros, enquanto Allison algemava a tia. 

Os quatro, acompanhados de Lydia, desceram pelo elevador. Ao chegarem no térreo, eles saíram do elevador, chegando até a garagem, vendo as duas Vans com guardas paradas no local. Peter caminhou até uma delas e dispensou a mesma, falando que a mulher seria levada para Washington. Os homens o encararam surpresos, antes de darem de ombros e saírem dali. Lydia vira Allison parar o carro ao lado dela, Derek, Scott e Stiles. Kate, no banco de trás, encarava Stiles com os olhos em fúria, sussurrando um “Você me paga”. O castanho sorriu docemente e mandou um beijo na direção da mulher. Peter adentrou o carro e Allison pisou fundo. 

\- é, acho que agora podem me algemar – falou encarando os dois guardas se aproximarem, sendo cobertos por mais dois guardas que carregavam dois rifles que intimidariam qualquer um. 

\- bom trabalho com a Kate – falou Scott encarando o castanho menear positivamente, com uma expressão séria. 

\- ela quebrou as regras, assim como Ennis. Desde o começo eu sabia que eles tentariam algo – falou encarando um dos guardas lhe algemar os pulsos, enquanto o outro lhe algemava os tornozelos. Ele fora guiado pelos homens para a traseira da Van, onde fora algemado ao banco feito de barras e o castanho encarou os dois agentes, que se aproximaram das portas. 

\- de qualquer forma, bom trabalho... Alice – falou o moreno de olhos verdes quando as portas estavam se fechando. Scott lhe encarou confuso, antes de voltar a encarar Stiles, vendo um sorriso divertido moldar seus lábios, que foram umedecidos pela língua do castanho antes de o inferior ser mordido sensualmente. As portas traseiras da van se fecharam completamente, escondendo o sorriso travesso do homem de cabelos castanhos e brincos.


	5. Death

\- eu só não entendo o porquê de você ter esse efeito nos agentes – falou Isaac enquanto se encontrava sentado no refeitório da nova prisão.

Ele estava brincando com aquele purê um tanto esverdeado que era servido, enquanto dialogava com Stiles e Boyd. Bem, Vernon só estava presente, não era como se ele estivesse se envolvendo muito na conversa. O negro só comia a sua comida, enquanto ouvia Isaac conversar com o castanho ao seu lado. Stiles não era exatamente o tipo sociável, mas respondia ao loiro de cabelos cacheados, ou comentava algo.

\- eu não tenho efeito nenhum em ninguém, Isaac. Não viaja – respondeu o castanho com brincos dos naipes de copas e espadas, rasgando a carne malpassada do frango em seu prato com o garfo.

\- vai negar agora? – perguntou o loiro de cabelos cacheados apontando com o garfo para o castanho com brincos. Stiles suspirou e se aproximou do loiro.

\- lembra da regra de não falarmos nada sobre... o trabalho? – perguntou em um sussurro vendo Isaac menear positivamente.

\- você está quebrando ela, quando fala “agentes” – disse Stiles antes de se afastar.

\- oh, é mesmo – sussurrou o loirinho olhando ao redor para ver se ninguém os escutava.

\- e falar sobre esse nosso lance, agora, é mais do que perigoso. Somos a carne nova nesse lugar. Muitos podem não saber que viemos de uma segurança máxima. Vão querer nos fazer brinquedo a qualquer momento. Fique esperto – ditou Boyd assustando o loiro, que lhe encarou por um bom tempo

\- o que foi? – perguntou o negro ao ver o Lahey lhe encarando.

\- você falou mais nesses poucos segundos, do que um dia inteiro, vulgo ontem – respondeu vendo o negro rolar os olhos.

Stiles sorriu minimamente, negando com a cabeça, enquanto abaixava o olhar. Um baque na mesa assustou Isaac, que deu um leve sobressalto. Boyd apenas ergueu a cabeça olhando na direção do homem que havia socado a mesa metálica. O homem com macacão da prisão sorria vitorioso encarando os três ali sentados sozinhos, enquanto o resto da prisão se sentava em grupo e os encarava com curiosidade, superioridade e até mesmo desejo.

\- olha só se não temos carne nova no pedaço, hoje – ditou um homem de cabelos raspados, corpulento e com certa altura. Ele se encontrava cercado por dois homens, que fitavam o trio de novatos da mesma forma que o mais alto entre eles.

\- o rei gosta de carne nova. – disse o mais magro, encarando Isaac com volúpia, antes de lamber o lábio inferior, descendo o olhar para a cintura do loiro.

\- é. Carne nova significa lugares apertados – completou o mais baixo, encarando as expressões dos três novatos. Isaac os encarou com certa curiosidade, Boyd os encarou sem expressão alguma, já Stiles, nem se deu ao trabalho de direcionar o olhar para os três.

\- e quem seria o rei? – perguntou o castanho levando um pedaço de frango malpassado a boca.

\- eu sou o rei – falou o careca erguendo o queixo, encarando o castanho com superioridade.

\- interessante – disse o castanho passando a brincar com o purê em seu prato. Isaac e Boyd encararam o castanho, tentando entender o que ele estava fazendo.

\- o que é interessante? – perguntou o mais magro dos três, encarando o castanho com curiosidade, antes de descer o olhar para o macacão aberto do mesmo.

\- eu gosto de cartas. Quando vocês falaram de rei, me lembrou muito delas – falou erguendo o olhar para fitar os guardas, vendo seis se aproximarem da grade que dava acesso ao refeitório.

\- e o que a gente tem com isso, otário? – perguntou o mais baixo vendo o castanho gargalhar baixinho, antes de finalmente os encarar.

\- se ele é o Rei, então você é a Rainha e você deve ser o Valete – disse apontando para o mais magro e para o mais baixo, respectivamente.

A frase do castanho causou risos em Boyd e em Isaac, assim como em alguns presos que escutavam a conversa de suas mesas. No mesmo instante uma onda de vaias fora feita para o trio de veteranos, enquanto Isaac morria de rir em seu lugar, espancando a mesa no processo. O “Rei”, encarou com seriedade o castanho, antes de olhar em volta, meneando positivamente, para em seguida tentar se aproximar do castanho, enquanto os seus dois parceiros faziam a volta na mesa. Antes mesmo de chegarem perto de Stiles, seis policiais armados se aproximaram da mesa, fazendo os três veteranos recuarem.

\- Stilinski, Lahey e Boyd. Vocês três estão sendo chamados – disse um dos seis policiais que se aproximaram da mesa.

\- vamos nessa – ditou Isaac animado, se erguendo para acompanhar dois guardas até a saída do refeitório.

\- também vou indo – disse Boyd se erguendo e acompanhando outros dois guardas.

Stiles sorriu ladino, antes de se virar para os dois guardas que lhe apontaram o caminho para que fosse na frente. O castanho não deu nem dois passos antes de ouvir um “Vai ter volta, ô do baralho”. Stiles apenas sorriu e negou com a cabeça, continuando a caminhar, para, logo em seguida, ouvir um “Isso não vai ficar assim” sendo gritado pelo homem que se denominava rei. Quando o castanho fora levado até sua van, o mesmo vira Boyd lhe lançar um olhar severo.

Tudo o que Boyd queria era tentar passar despercebido por pessoas problemáticas e irritantes, como aquele trio de prisioneiros. Mas Stiles fizera justamente o contrário. O castanho provocou os três veteranos diante da prisão inteira. Aquilo era praticamente uma declaração de guerra contra o homem de cabelos raspados e seus dois prisioneiros de estimação.

Stiles havia feito algo que não teria como parar.

  
Não demorou mais do que dez minutos, devido ao transito louco de Nova York, para que os três sentissem suas vans pararem. Eles ouviram certas vozes, antes de as portas se abrirem, revelando os agentes os esperando no estacionamento da base. Derek encarava a todos os três com um olhar severo, enquanto Peter lhes lançava um sorriso de quem anda armando algo. Scott os encarava com normalidade, enquanto Alisson os encarava com tédio. Lydia? A mulher ainda os encarava temerosa. Tudo bem que ela era uma agente do governo, uma agente bem treinada. Mas aqueles homens... Aqueles três foram alguns dos casos mais complicados do FBI.

\- estão atrasados – falou Derek vendo Isaac lhe lançar um olhar indignado, Boyd lhe fitar sem expressão e Stiles bufar irritado.

\- você fala como se tivéssemos forçado os guardas a esperar para depilarmos nossas pernas e colocar um belo vestido de seda antes de vir, depois de receber o “convite” para a festa – argumentou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe lançar um olhar rigoroso.

\- quer voltar para a segurança máxima? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho revirar os olhos, calando-se.

\- eles querem que você pare de pegar no pé deles por algo que eles não tem controle, muito menos você – disse Peter se aproximando e jogando as bolsas plásticas, que continham roupas, na direção dos três detentos, vendo os três agarrarem os pacotes.

\- se vistam, temos trabalho – ditou Allison antes de dar as costas.

Os três não se incomodaram em se trocar ali mesmo, enquanto as vans partiam, os deixando ali com os agentes. Scott, Peter e Derek escoltaram os três prisioneiros para o andar de cima, onde discutiriam sobre o caso. Os seis encaravam a porta do elevador, esperando que a mesma se abrisse. Quando finalmente ocorreu, Isaac saíra apressadamente, antes de se jogar em uma das cadeiras que haviam ali. Stiles viera logo atrás, sendo seguido por Boyd, que era seguido por Peter, Scott e Derek.

\- o que tem para hoje? – perguntou o loiro encarando Lydia e Allison a espera de uma resposta.

\- e qual é a das malas? – perguntou Boyd apontando para as malas no canto do local com o queixo.

\- Lydia – falou Peter apontando para a ruiva, que se aproximou de uma tela que havia ao lado do quadro e ligando a mesma, não demorou para que a imagem da bandeira dos Estados Unidos aparecesse na tela.

\- vamos começar. Hoje, por volta das nove horas, o corpo de uma mulher foi encontrado jogado nos fundos de uma farmácia – disse a ruiva apertando um botão em um controle e logo a imagem de um corpo decapitado fora revelada.

\- nossa! - exclamou o Lahey ao encarar a imagem sem nenhuma censura.

\- para um criminoso você me parece bem incomodado com essa imagem – disse Derek vendo o loiro dar de ombros.

\- o meu negócio é química e drogas, falou? Sangue e violência eu passo para o resto – disse dando de ombros e Stiles ergueu a mão.

\- essa parte é minha – brincou o castanho de brincos, vendo o loiro de cachos sorrir.

\- vocês vieram trabalhar ou não? – perguntou Derek vendo os dois prisioneiros se fitarem antes de voltarem o olhar para a tela.

\- enfim, o corpo foi encontrado em Nova Orleans, mas segundo a identidade em sua carteira. Ela era de Miami. O nome é Tina Banner, vinte e quatro anos, estava cursando o último ano de enfermagem na faculdade. Iria se formar em dois meses. A colega de quarto não a deu como desaparecida, nenhuma ficha criminal ou coisa do gênero. Segundo os legistas, o corte em seu pescoço fora preciso. Não há sinais de luta ou coisa parecida. Ainda é desconhecido o paradeiro de sua cabeça, mas sabemos que a causa da morte fora a decapitação – disse apertando mais um botão e uma imagem 3D de uma cabeça computadorizada com o rosto de Tinna.

\- o FBI vai investigar uma morte? Achei que fossemos para casos mais pesados – Argumentou Boyd se voltando para seus superiores.

\- Lydia – disse Scott apontando para a ruiva.

\- eu cheguei a esse caso não por indicação do chefe, mas sim porque andei fazendo ligações de mortes parecidas ou que ocorressem no mesmo estado ou método de assassinato parecido. Enfim. Há três meses, Jennete McCanzy fora encontrada morta em um beco na região de Meraux, que é próxima a Nova Orleans. Mas diferente de Tina, Jennete não estava decapitada. Ela teve as pernas cortadas, mas essa não é a parte mais brutal de sua morte. O filho da mãe usou as pernas dela para a espancar a pobre mulher antes da desova. Jennete era dona de casa e estava voltando do supermercado quando fora morta – disse a ruiva mostrando as fotos que a polícia tirara do corpo na cena do crime.

\- alguma ideia de método de assassinato ou motivo? – perguntou Peter vendo os agentes negarem com a cabeça e Stiles erguer a mão.

\- só foram esses casos? – perguntou vendo a ruiva negar

\- Nada disso, bonitinho dos brincos – disse a ruiva apertando o botão, mudando de fotos e todos lhe fitaram com uma sobrancelha erguida. A ruiva se deu conta do que havia dito e se virou corada para o castanho.

\- me desculpe. Eu me animo quando relato os casos – explicou gesticulando com as mãos em nervosismo.

\- o que você descobriu, Lydia? – perguntou Scott vendo a mulher ajustar a saia que usava antes de voltar o olhar para a tela.

\- então, eu fiz pesquisas sobre casos de mulheres encontradas mortas com pedaços do corpo faltando ou mortas de uma maneira estranha e descobri uma série de casos que vem subindo pelo estado de Luisiana até chegarmos a esse caso recente em Nova Orleans. Segundo o histórico, o primeiro assassinato ocorreu em Delacroix – falou apertando um botão no controle e a imagem de um corpo aparentemente comum, com um belo vestido azul.

\- e qual foi essa? – perguntou Boyd e a ruiva passou a imagem para as costas da vítima, vendo tudo ali corroído.

\- ácido clorídrico concentrado – respondeu e o loiro de cabelos cacheados soltou “Uh” mudo, enquanto fazia uma careta de dor.

\- isso teria doído se ela estivesse viva – disse Isaac vendo a ruiva lamber os lábios.

\- Megan Puckett, essa mulher, estava viva quando o suspeito lhe forçou a beber um litro e meio de ácido – disse a ruiva vendo Isaac arregalar os olhos.

\- coitada – disse vendo Allison lhe fitar indignada.

\- qual foi? Eu já disse que só trabalho com drogas, falou? E eu já me queimei com ácido, essa porra dói para cacete – falou erguendo a camisa para mostrar uma cicatriz em seu abdômen.

\- certo, certo. Alguma ideia para suspeito? – perguntou Peter vendo a ruiva negar com a cabeça.

\- Megan foi morta após a sua formatura da escola. Investigaram os alunos, mas nenhum suspeito. Funcionários da escola menos ainda. O ex-namorado até foi acusado, mas ele estava fora do estado visitando os avôs. Então, é. Sem suspeitos – respondeu mexendo no computador e logo as fotos de todas as vítimas apareceram.

\- como foi feita a desova? – perguntou Stiles encarando a tela com certo tédio. Lydia lhe fitou receosa, enquanto Derek o encarava com seriedade.

\- Ah... não temos informações. Todas as “testemunhas” dizem algo diferente em todos os casos – respondeu a ruiva vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- mas o último caso não teve desova, não é? – perguntou vendo a ruiva arregalar os olhos rapidamente.

\- eu ia dizer isso agora – respondeu apertando um botão de seu controle e a tela retornou a exibir a imagem do corpo de uma mulher decapitada.

\- como soube que não houve desova? – perguntou Scott, mesmo ele mesmo sabendo a resposta.

\- há muito sangue ao redor do corpo e há uma trilha de gotas de sangue, o que indica que o responsável carregou a cabeça, que ainda sangrava, por algum tempo – falou apontando para o ambiente, ignorando completamente a imagem do corpo na análise.

\- por um tempo, não. O cara ficou com a cabeça da mulher. Não há nenhum sinal de onde ela possa estar – disse a ruiva vendo os investigadores lhe encararem curiosos.

\- ele fica com pedaços da vítima? – perguntou Allison vendo a ruiva negar com a cabeça.

\- segundos os legistas, essa é a primeira vez que algum pedaço do corpo está faltando – disse a ruiva vendo a morena estreitar os olhos.

\- estranho, não... – a mulher fora cortada.

\- não é muito comum assassinos em série mudarem os métodos que utilizam para matar – falou o castanho com uma expressão pensativa vendo Isaac estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- é o que? Eles têm tipo uma regra? – perguntou o loiro encarando o castanho de brincos ao seu lado.

\- Geralmente, assassinos em série tem um motivo para matarem, as vezes está relacionado a um trauma, as vezes a um desejo suprimido, as vezes até por preconceito – explicou Scott vendo o louro lhe fitar pela primeira vez no dia.

\- existem várias maneiras de matar. Assassinos existem aí aos montes. Mas nós? Nós sentimos uma necessidade de deixar a nossa marca. Dizer que estivemos ali, que aquela vida e a de muitas outras foram marcadas por nós. Alguns pensam na dor que causam, tanto para a vítima quanto para os próximos, e se deleitam com isso outros pensam que estão libertando algumas pessoas, e há aqueles que apenas pensam no prazer que sentem ao sentir o sangue em suas mãos, ao saber que você tem o controle sobre algo – falou o castanho chamando a atenção de todos os presentes. O seu discurso fizera com que todos ali ficassem tensos. O silencio predominou.

\- okay. Falamos de morte, falamos de vítimas, de métodos de assassinatos, mas nada respondeu a minha pergunta, apenas me gerou outra: O que nós temos a ver com um caso em Nova Orleans? Estamos em Nova York – questionou Boyd vendo os agentes lhe fitarem com seriedade, assim como fitavam os outros dois

\- essa divisão, que formamos, atua em nível nacional – respondeu Derek vendo os três lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- espera, espera, espera, espera um minutinho aí. Você está me dizendo que oito pessoas, vão cobrir o país inteiro? – questionou o negro vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de menear positivamente.

\- eles estão achando que nós somos o que? A Woop e as três espiãs demais? – questionou Isaac olhando para Boyd. Allison, Lydia e Scott riram.

\- interessante – disse o castanho encarando Peter.

\- você está de brincadeira! – exclamou Isaac ao adentrar o jato em que viajariam até Nova Orleans.

\- não. Não estamos – disse Peter caminhando até o sofá que havia ali e se deitando no mesmo.

\- okay. Mas por quanto tempo esse trabalho vai durar? – perguntou Boyd se sentando no primeiro assento livre que encontrou.

\- vai levar o tempo que precisar. Compromisso por aqui, Boyd? – respondeu Derek entrando logo atrás de Stiles, que rolou os olhos para a fala do moreno.

\- ele realmente não gosta de trabalhar? Ou só não gosta de trabalhar com a gente? – questionou Stiles batendo na cabeça de Peter, que erguera o dedo do meio para o castanho, antes de chutar as nádegas do mesmo, quando Stiles estava quase saindo de seu alcance.

\- não, ele não gosta de vocês. Nem de mim – respondeu Peter se sentando para se levantar e caminhar até o pequeno freezer que havia ali e retirar um recipiente com gelo e o colocar ao lado de uma garrafa de Whisky e alguns copos.

\- imaginei – disse o castanho se sentando em um assento e Derek se sentou no assento em frente ao do castanho.

\- assim, eu não sei se vocês lembram, mas, Stiles, Isaac e eu temos que retornar para a prisão – apontou Boyd encarando Allison se sentar ao lado de Isaac e Scott se sentou ao seu lado.

\- não precisa se preocupar com isso. Nós somos do governo. Os registros dizem que foram transferidos para um outro presídio – disse Scott vendo o loiro de cabelos cacheados encarar Allison, que estava sentada elegantemente ao seu lado.

\- então vamos ter que mudar de presídio de novo? – perguntou vendo a morena negar com a cabeça.

\- os registros são só para não causar escândalos, não deixar ninguém pensando que vocês fugiram. Quando retornarem a prisão depois do serviço, os registros serão deletados – disse a mulher puxando o celular do bolso, antes de ajustar o blazer que usava.

\- em outras palavras, nunca saímos daquele presídio – falou o castanho, levando uma das mãos ao brinco com o símbolo de copas, passando a brincar com o mesmo entre os dedos, sendo encarado pelo moreno de olhos verdes a sua frente.

\- exato – disse Derek encarando o castanho com um semblante fechado. O avião começou a se mover, fazendo Peter quase derramar o conteúdo de seu copo.

\- alguém quer? – perguntou apontando para a bebida alcoólica ao seu lado. Isaac, Boyd e Scott ergueram as mãos e o loiro passou a preparar as doses dos três.

\- não vai beber? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho lhe fitar da mesma maneira.

\- eu não bebo – respondeu vendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha em julgamento, antes de voltar a encarar o homem a sua frente com um semblante fechado, sendo encarado pelo mesmo da mesma forma.

\- vocês dois querem um quarto? Podemos providenciar um, não será muito espaçoso, mas deverá dar para o gasto – ditou Peter rolando os olhos.

\- por que está me encarando? – perguntou o agente de olhos claros vendo o outro nada expressar.

\- por que você está me encarando? – questionou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes erguer uma sobrancelha novamente

\- você me irrita – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o presidiário sorrir ladino.

\- você me irrita – falou vendo o moreno fechar mais ainda o semblante, tomando uma carranca no rosto.

\- eu não gosto de você – ditou vendo o castanho cruzar os braços.

\- novidades, por favor – disse vendo o homem rosnar, antes de Peter se sentar ao seu lado, após entregar os copos de todos o que pediram uma bebida.

\- você pare com isso – disse apontando para Derek, que lhe fitou questionador – e você, ocupe sua mente com algo mais produtivo. Vamos jogar xadrez – finalizou retirando uma maleta de um compartimento ao lado da mesa e ao abrir a maleta, revelou ser um tabuleiro de xadrez com peças dentro. A tela acima da entrada que leva ao corredor que dá na cabine do piloto e a saída, parou de exibir o símbolo da agência e tomou a imagem de uma ruiva com fones de ouvido bluetooth e um copo de milk-shake em mãos.

\- vocês devem chegar em Nova Orleans em uma hora e vinte minutos – disse a ruiva envolvendo a ponta do canudo com os lábios, sugando o conteúdo gelado do mesmo.

\- alguma novidade? – perguntou Peter enquanto movia a sua primeira peça.

\- não. Já alertei a polícia local, dizendo que o caso é nosso a partir de agora. Agora eu vou tentar achar alguma pista sobre um provável suspeito de acordo com alguns registros de cada cidade – anunciou a ruiva vendo os agentes menearem positivamente.

\- nos avise quando tiver algo – falou Peter e a ruiva meneou positivamente antes de finalizar a video chamada e a tela voltar a exibir o escudo do FBI.

Eles levaram uma hora e meia para chegar até Nova Orleans. Os dez minutos foram para o aeroporto liberar a pista de pouso para os agentes aterrissarem. Ao chegarem na saída do aeroporto, alguns carros negros com sirenes já os estavam esperando. Eles seguiram direto para a delegacia da cidade, onde foram recebidos pelo delegado e um dos policiais responsável pelo caso. Claro que quando os agentes adentraram o prédio, quase todo mundo os encarava. Eles foram guiados para uma sala designada ao grupo, onde um policial já os aguardava com alguns arquivos.

\- estes são os arquivos que temos sobre o caso – falou apontando para uma pequena pasta sobre a mesa redonda. Peter estalou os dedos e Stiles avançou sobre a pasta, começando a folhear a mesma rapidamente.

\- muito obrigado – disse Allison se aproximando do homem.

\- Jordan Parrish – disse o policial estendendo a mão para a mulher.

\- Eu sou a agente Allison Argent, estes são os agentes Hale, McCall e Tate. Estes são... os agentes... Vernon, Isaac e Stiles - falou e todos acenaram para o homem, quando apresentados.

\- o oficial Parrish e eu estaremos a disposição de vocês enquanto estiverem conosco – ditou o delegado vendo o castanho de brincos passar as páginas com velocidade, se questionando se ele estava mesmo lendo alguma coisa.

\- muito obrigado por sua colaboração, Delegado – ditou o Hale estendendo a mão para o homem, que apertou a mesma, enquanto encarava o castanho com brincos jogar a pasta sobre a mesa e se aproximar de Peter.

\- algo? – questionou o loiro mais velho vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- nada que não saibamos ainda. Eles ainda não pegaram a análise sanguínea da vítima para ver se a mesma fora drogada, não tem pistas de suspeitos ou qualquer dado que nos aponte uma direção. Segundo eles a carteira estava intacta, ou seja, não foi uma tentativa de assalto. Mas não há nada ali que nos ajude a confirmar que de fato é um serial Killer – disse o castanho vendo o loiro acenar positivamente com a cabeça.

\- entendo. Eu quero que você vá com Scott até os legistas, veja se encontra algo útil. Oficial Parrish, poderia os acompanhar, por favor? Derek e Boyd vão até a cena do crime. Allison e Isaac vão até a casa da vítima, conversem com a colega de apartamento e procurem por algo útil. Eu vou ficar aqui com a polícia e ver se recebemos alguma pista – disse o loiro e o moreno de queixo torto e o castanho se retiraram, sendo acompanhados pelo oficial Parrish.

\- certo, vamos indo – falou Allison começando a caminhar para a fora da delegacia, com um loiro de cabelos cacheados em seu encalço. Os dois adentraram um dos carros negros e saíram, deixando o outro para Boyd e Derek.

\- e então? – perguntou Scott, enquanto ele e o castanho seguiam o oficial Parrish até o necrotério.

\- então... – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de queixo torto analisar a distância entre o oficial Parrish e eles.

\- Alice? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado.

\- o seu parceiro dono de um carisma sem igual não lhe disse? – perguntou o castanho vendo o moreno de queixo torto sorrir nasalado.

\- não leve o Derek tão a sério. Ele é legal. Ele só... não parece gostar de você – disse o McCall vendo o castanho menear em concordância. – eu só não sei o porquê, mas ele meio que não gosta mesmo de você – finalizou vendo o oficial Parrish parar em uma porta.

\- é, eu sei que ele me odeia – falou entrando na sala logo atrás do oficial Parrish.

\- eu trouxe o pessoal de Nova York – falou o oficial vendo o legista lhe fitar curioso.

\- E quem é o adolescente rebelde que usa brincos de garota? – perguntou o homem vendo o castanho lhe fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- eu... não suportei o agente Hale por uma hora num jato fechado para isso – falou dando um passo para trás, erguendo as mãos. Scott sorriu para o senso de humor do castanho, antes de passar o indicador pelo lábio superior tentando disfarçar o riso.

\- eu sou o agente McCall, esse é Stiles, um dos meus parceiros na equipe – falou apontando para o castanho que se aproximou de uma mesa metálica.

\- devo imaginar que essa é Tina – falou notando a ausência da cabeça pelo volume escondido pelo tecido branco.

\- o que indicou? A ausência da cabeça ou o fato de ser o único corpo que acabei de examinar? – perguntou irônico, vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- não. Ela é a única que fica dando dedo para você, mandando, silenciosamente, você ir a merda – disse pegando a mão do cadáver e mostrando o dedo do meio para o legista, que suspirou tentando conter o sarcasmo.

\- você sabe que somos superiores seus, não é? E eu aconselharia a não irritar ele. Ele já deu sumiço em muita gente – falou vendo o castanho analisar um bisturi – larga o bisturi! – ordenou o moreno vendo o castanho rolar os olhos e largar o equipamento.

\- eu não dou sumiço em ninguém. Nunca me importei de esconder os corpos – ditou vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar com repreensão.

\- como é que é? – perguntou o legista encarando o castanho com questionamento.

\- eu disse que nunca dei sumiço nenhum em corpo do necrotério. Pode ficar tranquilo – falou sorrindo antes de retirar o pano que cobria o corpo da mulher decapitada – ainda não será o seu corpo nessa mesa – sussurrou rapidamente vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- enfim, seja rápido e nos diga o que sabe – disse Scott vendo o legista suspirar e se aproximar do corpo. Quando o homem começou a falar, o castanho bocejou.

\- ôh, agora eu te entendo, querida. Me diga onde esse bom homem lhe ajudou a não ouvir mais essa voz irritante. Eu adoraria que ele me ajudasse agora – falou vendo os três homens lhe fitarem com seriedade. Scott iria abrir a boca – cala a boca, eu entendi – falou se calando passando a analisar o corpo com os olhos.


	6. Tina

\- e então? – perguntou Peter ao ver Derek e Boyd adentrando a sala na delegacia.

\- tudo o que encontramos foi um brinco e um provável percurso que o assassino seguiu com a cabeça, mas a trilha de sangue desaparece uma quadra depois do local do crime – falou o moreno de olhos verdes e Boyd jogou uma sacola plástica de evidencia com o brinco sobre a mesa.

\- não tem sangue, provavelmente é da vítima. É comum algumas mulheres perderem as porcas de seus brincos ao mexerem no cabelo, principalmente quando o colocam atrás da orelha – falou o castanho imitando o gesto que citou.

\- mande para a análise para confirmarmos – ditou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.

\- e vocês? Alguma coisa? – perguntou Derek, vendo o parceiro negar com a cabeça, enquanto Stiles se encontrava sentado no chão, na posição de lótus, brincando com o baralho em mãos.

\- nada demais. Ela não tinha drogas no corpo. Ela foi assassinada sobrea. O corpo não apresentava nenhum sinal de briga ou lesões além do corte em seu pescoço. Se ela foi assassinada morta, o que quer que tenha a matado, ocorreu na cabeça – respondeu o McCall, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes tomar uma expressão pensativa.

\- alguém pode ir comigo até a cena do crime? – perguntou o castanho, encarando os três agentes do governo. O pedido do castanho despertou curiosidade no oficial Parrish. Para ele era estranho ver um “agente” pedindo permissão para ir a cena do crime de um caso que ele investigava.

\- será bom você dar uma olhada no local. Derek – falou o loiro apontando para o castanho com a cabeça e o moreno olhou com seriedade para o mesmo, enquanto o castanho de brincos jogava o baralho de uma mão para a outra elegantemente.

\- tudo bem – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho se levantar num giro, sem colocar as mãos no chão. Quando o mesmo parou de girar, Boyd, Derek e Jordan ficaram surpresos ao ver que o baralho não se encontrava mais nas mãos do homem com brincos.

\- vamos indo? – perguntou o castanho se aproximando do homem de olhos verdes, que recuou um passo ao ver que Stiles se encontrava em uma distância que a mão do outro podia o alcançar.

\- vamos – falou o moreno dando passagem para o castanho, que colocou o capuz de seu casaco, antes de sair da sala, chamando a atenção dos policiais, que sempre encaravam os agentes quando os mesmo se movimentavam.

\- quando entrarmos no carro, você será algemado – murmurou Derek para o castanho, vendo o mesmo sorrir ladino.

\- já estou acostumado mesmo – sussurrou dando de ombros. Os oficiais acompanharam o castanho e o moreno de olhos verdes saírem lado a lado, nem notando a mão do agente Hale pousada sutilmente sobre a arma em seu coldre, enquanto uma das mãos do castanho se encontrava na manga do casaco.

\- senhores – falou o delegado, surgindo ao lado de Stiles. Quando o castanho moveu o braço esquerdo, o qual se encontrava livre, Derek levou sua mão ao braço do castanho, segurando o mesmo.

\- pois não? – perguntou Derek vendo o homem estreitar os olhos para a cena, enquanto o castanho encarava o moreno com tédio.

\- acho que não é muito ético sairmos de braços dados durante o trabalho – falou o castanho puxando o braço sutilmente, vendo o Hale estreitar o olhar para si, antes de abraçar o torso com o braço, apoiando o cotovelo do braço, cujos dedos brincavam com o brinco de espadas, próximo ao punho.

\- deixe de ser idiota, sabe muito bem... – o moreno de olhos verdes ralhou em voz baixa, mas fora cortado pelo castanho que se virou bruscamente para o delegado, que encarava a cena com o cenho franzido.

\- ignore-o e prossiga – ordenou o castanho de capuz, encarando o policial piscar, antes de coçar a garganta.

\- a mídia está querendo informações – falou o homem apontando para a porta, onde várias câmeras e repórteres estavam aglomerados. Stiles olhou para Derek, que encarou o lado de fora da delegacia antes de se virar para o delegado.

\- diga a eles que todas as informações que temos até agora são confidenciais, mas que em breve estaremos liberando-as para a mídia – falou Derek vendo o homem menear positivamente antes de seguir na direção da saída.

\- Stiles! Derek! Eu vou com vocês – falou Scott saindo da sala designada para os agentes e apressando o passo para alcançar os dois.

\- ótimo – falaram os dois, antes de se encararem, para em seguida voltarem o olhar para o McCall.

\- vamos logo – falou Derek se virando para a saída da delegacia.

Os três tiveram um pouco de trabalho para chegarem ao carro com tantos repórteres se colocando em seu caminho, principalmente com Stiles cobrindo o próprio rosto e com Scott e Derek ao lado do homem de cabelos castanhos, evitando que o mesmo tentasse se misturar aos repórteres, o que deu a entender que o detento era o culpado por algum crime da região. Os agentes sempre negavam quando os repórteres perguntavam se o castanho era responsável por algum crime na região e sempre que a mídia questionava o que ele havia feito para estar sendo escoltado, os agentes diziam não estar escoltando ninguém.

\- arranca logo com esse carro antes que eu me estresse mais com essas pessoas – ditou o castanho, sentado no banco do passageiro.

\- você não está em posição de dar ordens – falou o Hale, encarando o castanho de soslaio, vendo o mesmo rolar os olhos, entediado.

\- se eu ficar mais dez segundos sob os flashs deles, nem vocês e nem eles estarão em condições de serem julgados como vivos – murmurou Stiles fitando um dos repórteres com ódio.

\- apenas vamos logo com isso – disse Scott, sentado no banco de trás, logo atrás do castanho.

O moreno de olhos verdes começou saindo lentamente, dando chance aos repórteres que sem encontravam na frente do carro de saírem do caminho do mesmo, para em seguida começar a acelerar. O caminho inteiro fora feito em silencio, por parte dos dois agentes, já que o castanho insistia em cantarolar Pegasus Fantasy baixinho, enquanto encarava as pessoas pela janela, o que chamou a atenção de Scott para o mesmo. Para um assassino da segurança máxima do FBI, o castanho era bem... infantil, às vezes.

\- chegamos – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, estacionando ao lado do local cercado pela fita amarela que ordenava que as pessoas não adentrassem o local. Stiles se calou e desceu do carro ao mesmo tempo em que os dois agentes.

\- tente ser útil e achar algo que deixamos passar – falou o agente de olhos verdes e o castanho sorriu divertido em sua direção enquanto colocava as mãos no bolso do casaco fornecido a si por Lydia.

\- estamos em uma cena de assassinato. Em resumo, estou em casa. Conheço isso aqui bem melhor do que você, mas para entender melhor, eu preciso de detalhes da vítima, a qual vou conhecer agora – falou saltando a fita de “fique longe” sem nenhum problema, ainda com as mãos nos bolsos, fazendo o agente McCall menear positivamente, fazendo um biquinho impressionado, enquanto se aproximava da fita.

\- odeio esse cara – murmurou Derek, chamando a atenção de Scott.

\- por que? – perguntou vendo o parceiro lhe fitar sério.

\- só pelo fato de existir, ele já me dá um motivo para odiar ele – respondeu adentrando a cena, passando por baixo da fita.

Scott estreitou o olhar na direção do parceiro, que se aproximou de um canto, tentando não atrapalhar o castanho e o McCall fez o mesmo, antes de encarar o castanho, que voltou a cantarolar, mas dessa vez era uma música que os agentes desconheciam e, a julgar pelos movimentos rápidos dos ombros do homem, deveria ser uma música animada. A confirmação viera com o salto que o castanho dera, flexionando as pernas, antes de começar a mexer o corpo, enquanto analisava o chão. O encapuzado, girou sobre um dos pés e Derek bufou irritado.

\- dá para deixar de brincadeira e andar logo? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho permanecer a dançar, enquanto dava alguns passos para trás.

\- Scott, o legista nos disse que o corpo dela estava um pouco duro, não disse? – perguntou o castanho, antes de se aproximar do moreno de olhos castanhos, que se encontrava ao lado de Derek.

\- disse – respondeu o McCall, vendo o castanho parar de dançar e se abaixar para tocar uma mancha de sangue, afastada do resto do sangue, com os dedos, antes de levar os mesmos ao nariz, respirando fundo.

\- ele disse que ela não estava drogada – falou o castanho e o moreno de queixo torto deu de ombros.

\- os exames disseram que sim – falou vendo o homem se levantar e se virar para si.

\- o Isaac foi preso por fabricar um tipo novo de droga, certo? – perguntou vendo os dois morenos menearem positivamente.

\- e o que isso tem a ver? – perguntou Derek cruzando os braços.

\- chamem a agente Argent e o Isaac para a delegacia, preciso que ele veja algo para mim – falou o castanho vendo os dois lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- por que ele? – perguntou Derek vendo o homem se erguer e cheirar os dedos novamente.

\- porque ele, provavelmente, deve ser bom em química – falou vendo o moreno de queixo torto pegar o celular e levar ao ouvido.

\- onde vocês estão? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto se afastando – Stiles quer o Isaac na delegacia. Eu não sei, ele disse que quer que o Isaac veja algo para ele – ditou caminhando na direção do carro.

\- ele mentiu – disse o castanho vendo as marcas de sangue no chão.

\- o que disse? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho se aproximar de si, enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- o legista, ele mentiu. O corpo dela não estava relaxado na hora da morte. Ela estava tensa, provavelmente sabia que iria morrer – falou o castanho vendo o Hale estreitar os olhos em sua direção.

\- você viu o corpo, por que achou isso só gora? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o homem de olhos castanhos olhar para a rua com certa desconfiança. Stiles via uma pessoa encapuzada lhe encarar, antes de dar as costas e adentrar uma loja de com um S como logo.

\- eu toquei o corpo e ele já estava um pouco duro, considerei como efeito do tempo em que demorei para chegar até ele. Mas agora vejo que não fora efeito apenas do tempo – respondeu e Derek se virou.

\- o quê? O que foi? – perguntou vendo algumas pessoas do outro lado da calçada olhar para eles.

\- eu vi uma pessoa olhando para cá. Mas não tenho nenhuma certeza ainda – disse antes de voltar a encarar o moreno de olhos verdes, que passou um tempo olhando para as pessoas antes de voltar o olhar para o castanho.

\- ainda tem as fotos da Tina no celular? – perguntou e o moreno puxou o celular do bolso, antes de colocar na galeria e entregar o aparelho para o castanho de olhos claros. Stiles mexeu um pouco no aparelho, antes de se virar para ficar de costas para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- aqui, não dá para perceber, porque o corpo fica na frente, mas tem uma trilha ali, que leva ao lado contrário da trilha longa que vocês seguiram, além daquela pequena possa de sangue ali – falou apontando para o celular, antes de apontar para uma possa bem pequena um pouco distante da possa maior.

\- o que isso tem de importante? – perguntou o moreno dando de ombros e o castanho suspirou

\- o que eu perdi? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto, se aproximando.

\- Stiles acha que o legista mentiu para nós – disse Derek vendo o parceiro estreitar os olhos.

\- ela estava viva e acordada quando foi decapitada e ainda tentou fugir – falou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos castanhos franzir o cenho.

\- como sabe disso? – perguntou vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- eu já decapitei alguém antes, falou? Vem aqui – falou se posicionando um pouco mais para a frente.

-o que? – perguntou encarando o castanho confuso.

\- venha da fita para cá, como se mexesse em sua bolsa, distraidamente – ordenou o castanho e o McCall olhou para o Hale, que deu de ombros.

\- vamos ouvir. Estamos sendo pagos para isso, mesmo – argumentou o moreno mais alto, vendo o parceiro suspirar antes de fazer o que o castanho diz.

\- quando chegou aqui, ela foi surpreendida por ele, que tentou atacar ela, mas ela se virou para correr – falou o castanho assim que Scott se aproximou e o McCall se virou de costas e passou a caminhar.

\- mas ele é experiente em capturar pessoas, então chutou o pé dela, para o outro pé, fazendo ela tropeçar e cair no chão – falou o castanho tocando o pé de Scott com o seu e o moreno de queixo torto deitou no chão.

\- e o que mais? Esse não é o lugar em que ela morreu – falou Scott, encarando o chão.

\- ele se aproximou e tentou golpear ela com a lâmina que usou para decapitar ela depois, mas ela rolou para o lado e o golpe atingiu o chão – falou o castanho simulando o golpe lentamente e Scott rolou para o lado, antes de olhar para o lado indignado.

\- como sabe dessa parte do crime? – perguntou confuso e desconfiado.

\- olhe para cá? A lâmina deixou uma marca no chão quando soltou faíscas pela força. É uma lâmina original de alguma marca – falou apontando para um risco curvo no chão ao lado de Scott.

\- e daí? Pode ter sido qualquer coisa – falou o moreno de olhos verdes se aproximando.

\- pela cor, ele é recente. Já viu pedra de amolar? Ela fica de uma cor parecida quando a ponta da faca risca ela – falou o castanho e Scott encarou Derek com os olhos arregalados.

\- ok, e depois? – perguntou Derek, ainda pouco convencido da teoria do castanho.

\- Ela chuta ele, quando ele insiste em agarrar a perna dela. Ela se levanta e tenta correr, mas ele foi mais rápido e, com sua arma bem afiada, ele dá um único e certeiro golpe em seu pescoço – falou simulando o golpe em Scott que parou de correr e se virou frustrado para o castanho.

\- certo, e como sabe disso agora? – perguntou desconfiado, cruzando os braços, antes de trocar o peso do corpo sobre as pernas.

\- olhe bem onde você se encontra – falou o castanho e Scott e Derek olharam para o chão, não percebendo nada.

\- o que é que tem? – perguntou Scott antes de sentir a mão do castanho se enroscar em sua camisa.

\- então a cabeça voa, mas o corpo, devido ao medo, continua seguindo o último estimulo lançado pelo cérebro. Mas ele não poderia deixar o corpo tão perto da saída do beco – falou o castanho e os dois homens de terno olharam para trás, vendo que Scott estava quase tocando a fita de “mantenha distância” com as costas.

\- então o que ele faz? – perguntou Scott vendo o outro puxar a mão delicadamente.

\- ele agarra sua roupa, exatamente como faço, e puxa o corpo para si – falou e Scott deu alguns passos antes de tentar se deitar, mas parou ao perceber que sua cabeça ficaria bem no centro da possa de sangue.

\- mas que porra – murmurou se virando para o castanho.

\- quando ele cortou a cabeça, o primeiro jato de sangue seguiu o corpo, o que explica essa trilha de sangue curta que leva a rua. Ele não tentou despistar ninguém. Aquela outra trilha, foi um jato da artéria que foi liberado durante a queda do corpo. E esse, é o jato lançado pela cabeça, enquanto voava. Ela voou baixo – falou o castanho apontando tudo com a mão, ignorando as expressões de surpresa dos morenos atrás de si.

\- ele não é muito forte. Eu acho. Poderei dizer melhor se encontrarmos a arma do crime. A cabeça caiu aqui. Essa possa deve ter se formado enquanto ele guardava a arma do crime, ou se livrava dela. Eles verificaram essas lixeiras? – perguntou o castanho de olhos claros, se virando para os dois agentes, que trataram de concertar as expressões para seriedade.

-hm... Sim. Não encontraram a arma do crime – respondeu Derek, vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça e se virar para a possa.

\- então ele guardou a arma em algum lugar consigo, antes de pegar a cabeça, com certeza pelos fios do cabelo, usando uma das mãos, antes de sair a carregando até algum lugar – falou começando a caminhar para fora da fita amarela que delimitava a cena do crime.

\- como ele consegue fazer isso? – perguntou Scott em um sussurro, enquanto seguiam Stiles, que apenas encarava o ambiente ao seu redor, enquanto seguia a trilha e sangue.

\- com certeza com muita prática em assassinatos – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, tomando uma expressão fechada, antes de seguir o castanho.

  
\- ok, eu estou muito, mas muito impressionado com esse cara agora – anunciou Scott, encarando Peter assim que adentrou a sala na delegacia, enquanto apontava para Stiles, que entrou logo atrás de si.

\- Isaac – falou olhando ao redor e logo o loiro de cabelos cacheados olhou em sua direção, atento, como um cachorro que escuta o apito do treinador ao longe.

\- eu – falou, largando a pasta da investigação que faziam.

\- você sabe identificar drogas? – perguntou o castanho encarando o loiro enquanto se aproximava.

\- não sou nenhum cão policial, mas se ficar bem perto, posso sentir se estiver forte – falou dando de ombros e o castanho se sentou na mesa, bem a sua frente.

\- eu quero saber se você sabe identificar qual é a droga que está em um local, tipo, numa mesa – falou vendo o loiro lhe fitar um pouco assustado.

\- como eu disse, se estiver forte consigo – falou lentamente, enquanto olhava para Peter e Allison, assustado.

\- ótimo. Cheire isso – falou o castanho pegando o casaco, a parte externa do bolso, que ficava contra o seu corpo para o homem, que segurou o objeto um tanto curioso, antes de o aproximar do nariz.

\- o que houve? – perguntou Peter, encarando o sobrinho fechar a porta logo atrás de Allison.

\- Stiles descreveu praticamente a cena toda que aconteceu, só de olhar o local por alguns minutos e cheirar um pouco o chão – respondeu o moreno de queixo torto apontando para o castanho encapuzado, que encarava Isaac com certo fascínio.

\- e qual a necessidade do Isaac? – perguntou a Argent, encarando o loiro afastar o casaco do castanho do nariz.

\- Wow, isso é tina forte, cara – falou o loiro coçando o nariz, antes de espirrar uma vez e Stiles se levantou da mesa animado.

\- isso explica muita coisa – falou o castanho fechando o casaco e encarando os agentes os fitarem confusos.

\- tina? – perguntou Derek encarando o loiro menear positivamente.

\- Tina, é uma das nomeações da metanfetamina entre os usuários. Existem várias: Tina, Speed, Ice, Meth... – explicou o negro, vendo os agentes menearem positivamente.

\- e o que a metanfetamina tem a ver com o isso? – perguntou o loiro mais velho, vendo o castanho lhe fitar sorridente.

\- nosso assassino é viciado em drogas – disse vendo os agentes se entreolharem.

\- bem, nós descobrimos que talvez, o assassino seja o ex-namorado da Tina – falou o loiro de cabelos cacheados, vendo o castanho lhe fitar um pouco confuso, assim como Peter.

\- não Tina a droga, Tina a vítima – explicou, vendo Peter negar com a cabeça.

\- nós entendemos. Apenas... Não faz muito sentido para mim – falou coçando o queixo com uma das mãos, olhando para o quadro que continha todas as informações que eles tinham até agora.

\- por que? – perguntou Boyd e o Tate se virou para se sentar a mesa.

\- tudo bem que alguns assassinos em série tem um objetivo em mente, mas... qual é o objetivo do nosso? Porque se o objetivo dele for se vingar da ex-namorada, podemos não o encontrar com vida – falou o loiro vendo o negro estreitar os olhos.

\- por que ele mataria outras pessoas se ele só queria matar a ex-namorada? – perguntou vendo Derek se aproximar da pasta e abrir a mesma.

\- alguns assassinos em série são como crianças numa escola nova: há a etapa de introdução, onde eles se acostumam com essa ideia de mundo novo; depois vem o desenvolvimento, onde eles começam a se arriscar mais com suas vítimas, tentando acompanhar o ritmo de desenvolvimento de sua libido; e temos o encerramento, onde eles finalmente atingem o objetivo que os levou a começar com aquilo – respondeu antes de fechar a pasta e se virar para o negro, que lhe encarava com seriedade.

\- é isso mesmo? – perguntou o loiro de cachos, vendo o castanho encapuzado menear positivamente.

\- exatamente isso. Quando não se é um assassino nato, qualquer serial killer passa por esse sistema – disse o castanho, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe encarar com seriedade.

\- bom, então vamos logo atrás do namorado da Tina Banner – falou Allison pegando uma das chaves dos carros e Isaac se levantou instantaneamente.

\- eu vou com você – falou e a mulher meneou positivamente.

\- e por que vai levar ele para um interrogatório com o provável assassino? Deveria levar o Stiles – questionou Scott, apontando para o encapuzado.

\- na verdade, Isaac também será útil. Se o cara for um viciado em metanfetamina, Isaac vai ser o primeiro a nos dizer – falou a mulher vendo o loiro menear positivamente antes de os dois saírem da sala.

\- ok, obviamente, nosso grupo ainda tem problemas – falou Peter, passando a mão nos cabelos, antes de o silêncio predominar na sala.

O seu corpo estava quente. Os músculos de suas pernas se tensionavam e relaxavam várias e várias vezes. Gemidos um pouco graves eram liberados naquele ambiente um tanto apertado e bagunçado. Era um rapaz de cabelos negros, deitado na cama do local, enquanto estocava com força contra a própria mão. Vez ou outra ele mantinha a virilha imóvel enquanto movia a sua mão. Os gemidos aumentaram e o seu ritmo fora intensificado.

Em questão de segundos o rapaz urrou, jogando a cintura para cima, enquanto se derramava no próprio torso. Ele ainda sentiu um pequeno jato úmido lhe acertar o rosto, mas estava relaxado demais para se importar com aquilo. Estar sozinho era tão bom. O moreno ficou algum tempo assim, com a boca aberta, ganindo baixo, enquanto sentia os espasmos musculares do orgasmo ainda dominarem o seu corpo. Não demorou muito para que seu corpo, aos poucos fosse perdendo toda aquele relaxamento mágico gerado pelo clímax. O rapaz ficou apenas regulando a respiração, enquanto encarava o teto de seu quarto. Foi quando batidas na porta foram ouvidas e o rapaz revirou os olhos, bufando irritado.

\- LEVANTA, IDIOTA! A PORRA DO CHÃO ESTÁ COM MANCHAS VERMELHAS E TENHO CERTEZA DE QUE FOI CULPA SUA! – uma voz masculina se fez presente do outro lado da porta e o rapaz se irritou, erguendo o torso desnudo e sujo, encarando a porta com certa fúria.

\- VAI SE FODER! ESTÁ ACHANDO RUIM? LIMPA VOCÊ, BABACA! – gritou irritado e logo uma pancada foi ouvida. A outra pessoa socara a porta com força, mas não adiantou muito, devido as várias trancas que existiam naquela porta.

\- OLHA COMO VOCÊ FALA COMIGO, SEU VIADINHO! – gritou o homem do outro lado da porta.

\- VIADINHO É VOCÊ, QUE TRANSA COM UM VIBRADOR NO CU, FILHO DA PUTA! ESTÁ ACHANDO RUIM AS MANCHAS? LIMPA COM A LÍNGUA, GARANTO QUE O GOSTO VAI SER MLHOR DO QUE A DA VADIA QUE ENFIA AQUELA PORRA NO SEU CU! – gritou o rapaz, antes de se jogar na cama.

\- SÓ VOU ESPERAR VOCÊ SAIR DAÍ PARA A GENTE ACERTAR AS COISAS! VOU FAZER VOCÊ DAR COM A LÍNGUA NOS DENTES, OTÁRIO! – gritou o homem antes de chutar a porta se retirar dali. O moreno se jogou na cama novamente, antes de suspirar pesado.

Aquela casa lhe dava nos nervos. Tudo ali lhe dava nos nervos. Nem mesmo no seu quarto ele poderia ter um minuto de paz. Ainda irritado e pouco se importando com a sujeira em seu torso, o rapaz se virou, direcionando o seu olhar para a cabeça pálida e de olhar vazio que se encontrava sobre o travesseiro ao lado do seu.

\- o que acha? Devo fazer com ele? – perguntou o adolescente, encarando os olhos sem vida. 

Não houve resposta por parte da cabeça de Tina. Mas aquilo na o pareceu o irritar. Ele sabia que ela estava morta. Ele a matara. Mas aquilo não o impedia de tentar um diálogo de um lado só. Até mesmo a cabeça de um cadáver era uma companhia melhor do que a sua mãe e o maldito do seu padrasto.

\- as vezes eu só queria amarrar ele embaixo de um carro e fazer o pneu passar por cima da barriga dele. Ele sempre foi de fala da boca pra fora – ditou o rapaz levando as mãos a cabeça de Tina, a erguendo do travesseiro e a trazendo para perto de si.

\- por que uma mulher como você tinha que ser assim, hein? Você era tão bonita! Por que teve que fazer isso? – indagou em um sussurro, fazendo uso de um tom tristonho, enquanto acariciava os lábios frios da cabeça feminina a sua frente. Sem cerimônia, ele tomou os lábios gélidos e sem vida em um beijo calmo. Apenas um encostar se lábios, antes de se afastar e olhar com seriedade para a cabeça humana.

\- o que você diria se me visse agora, hein? – questionou sorrindo largo logo em seguida.


	7. Another

\- ah, meu Deus! Eu estou morta – falou uma mulher, assim que voltou a empurrar o carrinho de supermercado. Todo o seu corpo doía. Mas o que mais lhe incomodava era o seu abdômen.

\- a ginástica foi intensa, Molly? – questionou uma funcionária da área dos frios, vendo a amiga reclamar de dor.

\- nossa, Jenny! Você não faz ideia! Está tudo doendo. Mas o que está me matando é o meu intestino. Eu estou toda desregulada com essa dieta nova – respondeu Molly se apoiando no balcão e analisando os tipos de carne.

\- imagino, amiga. Eu também queria malhar para o Josh, sabe? Ficar bem gostosa. Mas eu desisto na primeira semana de dieta. Não consigo viver sem meus doces, meus carboidratos. Eu podendo comer bolo, vou comer pão integral por causa de homem? Estou boa demais. Me quer com esse pneuzinho ou não? Se não quiser é bye-bye, baby – argumentou Jenny vendo a amiga sorrir.

\- ah. Nem me fale em carboidrato. Eu não consigo preparar o lanche das crianças sem babar, sabe? Eu imagino aquele sanduíche de geleia e manteiga de amendoim... – disse Molly tomando uma expressão de deleite, antes de gemer de frustração e voltar a se esparramar sobre o balcão.

\- ai. Nem me lembre. Ontem eu acabei sozinha com a manteiga de amendoim enquanto assistia a morte de Dumbledore em Enigma do Príncipe. Ainda quero rasgar a garganta da autora por isso – disse a mulher recebendo o pedido de outro cliente e o providenciando enquanto conversava.

\- ah, eu queria muito poder um, só um sanduíche de geleia e manteiga de amendoim – murmurou Molly, antes de fazer biquinho

\- mas você está certa, amiga. Fique bem gostosa para o Baile de inverno. Você vai ser a sensação – disse Jenny antes de as duas sorrirem animadas.

\- bom, eu vou querer o de sempre. Se eu mudar a carne, o David vai ficar chateado comigo por dias – disse a mulher com roupa de ginastica antes de ouvir a amiga gargalhar.

\- bem que ele está precisando entrar em dieta também – disse Jenny providenciando o pedido da amiga.

\- ah. Mas ele diz que nem a pau que entra em uma dieta. Correr e jogar? Até vai, mas mudar a comida? Se eu mudar a comida ele diz que come o meu braço – disse a mulher sorrindo, fazendo a amiga gargalhar.

\- já sabe as regras, não sabe? – perguntou Allison, encarando o loiro, que olhava para a casa na qual iriam entrar.

\- já – respondeu Isaac, meneando positivamente, antes de se virar para a morena.

\- vamos indo, então – falou a Argent abrindo a porta do carro e o Lahey fez o mesmo.

Os dois caminharam lado a lado. Isaac encarando a casa pelas janelas, enquanto Allison estudava tudo ao seu redor, discretamente, ai mesmo tempo em que caminhavam na direção da entrada. Nada fora do comum. Era a típica casa de família classe média americana: casa de andar, jardim de grama aparada, portinhola de cachorro na porta. Quando chegaram a porta, Isaac tocou a campainha e ambos passaram a esperar, enquanto observavam o máximo de detalhes possível do ambiente ao seu redor. Não demorou muito para que uma mulher de cabelos negros e um avental sujo com um pó branco abrisse a porta e sorrisse gentil na direção dos dois.

\- Olá! Em que posso ajudar? – questionou docemente, enquanto limpava as mãos no avental.

\- senhora Frostt ? – questionou a morena, encarando a mulher lhe fitar um pouco confusa.

\- sou eu – respondeu encarando o loiro de cabelos cacheados olhar por sobre o seu ombro.

\- eu sou a agente Argent, este é o meu parceiro, Isaac. Estamos procurando por seu filho, Todd – ditou Allison, mostrando o seu distintivo para a mulher que fitou os dois com confusão no olhar.

\- federais? O que querem com o meu filho? – questionou a mulher, nervosa, enquanto passava a esfregar as mãos no avental com frequência, fazendo uso de certa força.

\- apenas queremos conversar com ele – disse a morena de blazer, calmamente, tentando acalmar a mulher que, obviamente, estava uma pilha de nervos. A senhora de cabelos negros encarou o loiro, que lhe fitava com um olhar sério, embora este não lhe causasse os arrepios que o olhar da Argent lhe causava, antes de menear positivamente.

\- claro, claro. Ele está no quarto, jogando com um amigo. Vou chamar ele agora mesmo – disse a mulher, ainda nervosa com a presença dos federais em seu lar.

\- por favor, podem se sentar – pediu a morena de avental, apontando para a sala.

\- está tudo bem. Não queremos incomodar. Mas será que poderia nos levar ao quarto dele? – questionou Allison vendo a mulher dar de ombros.

\- por que não? Venham – respondeu chamando os agentes com a mão.

Allison apontou para o caminho e Isaac fora na frente. O loiro e a morena seguiram a senhora Frostt até o andar de cima, onde foram guiados até a última porta do corredor. A mulher bateu na porta, antes de aproximar o rosto da mesma.

\- Todd, querido, têm alguém querendo falar com você – a mulher soou calma e uma barulheira fora ouvida vindo do interior do quarto, antes de passos pesados serem ouvidos.

\- ah, eu mereço. Se for aquela vagabunda de novo... – um rapaz de cabelos coloridos na cor do arco íris abriu a porta, enraivecido, mas travou ao ver Allison e Isaac. O rapaz fez uma expressão confusa para os dois agentes, antes de olhar confuso para trás.

\- quem são vocês? – questionou o rapaz de cabelos coloridos encarando os dois agentes com confusão no olhar.

\- eu sou a agente Argent e esse é o meu parceiro, podemos conversar com você? – questionou Allison, vendo o rapaz dar espaço para os federais entrarem no quarto.

\- o que querem comigo? – perguntou se sentando ao lado dos pés de um rapaz loiro que estava deitado na cama com um joystick na mão.

\- precisamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas – respondeu Allison parando na frente da tv e colocando as mãos na cintura.

\- é sobre a Tina? – questionou o loiro deitado na cama.

\- é, é sobre a Tina, sim – respondeu Allison encarando Isaac.

\- onde você estava na noite do assassinato? – perguntou Isaac olhando ao redor – se importa se eu der uma olhada em seu quarto? – questionou vendo o rapaz ficar um pouco tenso.

\- não sei o que está procurando mas não vai estar em meu quarto – respondeu Todd vendo o loiro sorrir.

\- talvez não, mas eu preciso olhar, de todo jeito – disse o loiro abrindo a ultima gaveta da cômoda, antes de retirar a mesma. Todd ficou encarando Isaac e sua mãe, alternadamente, e Allison olhou para a Senhora Frostt.

\- será que a senhora pode nos dar licença? – questionou Allison vendo a mulher abrir a boca e gaguejar.

\- e-eu sou a mãe dele. Posso ficar aqui, estão em minha casa – disse a mulher, nervosa.

\- infelizmente, não pode. Isso é um interrogatório e a sua presença pode interferir nos resultados – disse a morena se aproximando da porta e fechando a mesma.

Isaac esperou a morena fechar a porta antes de retirar algumas revistas pornográficas de varia dos gêneros. O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha antes de dar de ombros e colocar as revistas de lado para vasculhar melhor o fundo da cômoda.

\- vocês não têm que ter um mandado? – questionou o loiro deitado na cama, sentando na mesma e se aproximando para se sentar ao lado do Todd.

\- Não quando as pessoas colaboram. Você também deve sair.– Allison pontou para a porta e Todd segurou no braço do outro.

\- ele, não, por favor – pediu o rapaz de cabelos coloridos e o loiro levou sua mão ao ombro do outro.

\- preciso que se levantem – disse Isaac, após arrumar as revistas e a gaveta de volta na cômoda. Os dois mais novos se levantaram e Isaac virou o colchão, antes de o colocar de volta como estava.

\- responda a pergunta. Onde estava na noite em que Tina foi morta? – questionou Allison vendo o rapaz estreitar os olhos.

\- eu estava dormindo na casa do Brian. O pai dele pode confirmar – respondeu apontando para o loiro, que meneou positivamente.

\- estávamos jogando Final Fantasy naquela noite. Eu lembro que o pai do Brian várias vezes vinha para a sala, nos oferecendo pipoca e bebidas – falou Todd encarando a agente nos olhos e Brian sorriu.

\- até a hora em que ele pegou algo no ar – disse o loiro encarando o outro que sorriu também.

\- é, depois daquilo ele subiu – falou Todd sorrindo ladino.

\- a colega de apartamento de Tina nos informou que vocês tiveram um termino bastante conturbado – afirmou Allison, vendo Isaac passar a vasculhar o guarda roupas. Todd suspirou irritado.

\- aquela vadia, nem morta te deixa em paz – murmurou Brian bufando logo em seguida.

\- é, nós tivemos um termino bem conturbado. Ela vivia me ligando e me xingando. Me fazendo ameaças – falou o rapaz de cabelos coloridos.

\- esse jaleco me parece grande demais para ser do seu ensino médio – disse Isaac mostrando a vestimenta branca.

\- eu faço Engenharia Química na faculdade. Estou no antepenúltimo período – disse o rapaz e Allison estreitou o olhar para o Lahey, que deu de ombros.

\- o que querem saber, exatamente? – perguntou Brian fitando a agente, que lhe ignorou prontamente. Allison olhou para Isaac, que passou a batucar nas paredes e chão.

\- e podemos saber o motivo do termino conturbado? – perguntou Allison vendo o Frostt coçar a nuca.

\- porque eu comecei a namorar outra pessoa – respondeu Todd vendo a mulher erguer a sobrancelha.

\- preciso do nome dela – disse Allison e os dois adolescentes se entreolharam e ficaram em silêncio.

\- vamos eu preciso de um nome para poder interrogar essa pessoa – disse a agente vendo os dois coçarem as nucas, indecisos.

\- Brian. É com ele que você está namorando, certo? – questionou o Lahey, chamando a atenção de Allison, que olhou para o loiro e viu o mesmo abaixado, erguendo um pedaço de madeira do chão e mostrando um frasco de vaselina.

\- mais alguma pergunta? – questionou Brian, vendo o loiro guardar o objeto e colocar a tábua no lugar.

\- Tina não aceitou o fato de eu terminar com ela para poder namorar o meu melhor amigo. Então ela vivia nos fazendo ameaças e dizendo que a nossa homossexualidade iria despertar a ira divina e mais um monte de idiotices – respondeu o Frostt vendo a morena olhar para o loiro que se aproximou.

\- mais alguma pergunta? – questionou Todd e Isaac se aproximou.

\- sim, levante a cabeça – disse se abaixando na frente do rapaz.

\- é o quê? – questionaram ambos, confusos.

\- apenas levantem as cabeças e olhem para o teto – disse o loiro e os dois adolescentes o fizeram. Isaac observou atentamente as cavidades nasais, antes de se aproximar e cheirar cada um.

\- pronto? – perguntou Allison e o loiro meneou positivamente.

\- para que foi isso? – perguntou Brian encarando Isaac.

\- já temos tudo o que queremos – disse Isaac saindo do quarto.

  
Molly estava em casa, cozinhando algo leve para não quebrar a sua dieta. O seu marido, David, havia saído para beber com alguns amigos, enquanto as crianças estavam na casa da avó. Molly já estava com uma ideia na cabeça. As coisas entre ela e David estavam começando a esfriar. Então ela iria fazer uma surpresa para o marido, naquela noite. Ela já havia preparado o quarto assim que David saiu. Agora ela iria comer, descansar e esperar até a hora de seu marido chegar para que pudesse se vestir adequadamente e retirar o vinho da geladeira.

A mulher comeu e tratou de lavar os pratos para que pudesse ir se deitar no sofá para assistir um filme qualquer . Enquanto lavava os pratos, Molly ouvia música um pouco alto, mas não o suficiente para incomodar os vizinhos. Ela dançava ao som de Sexy Back, enquanto esfregava um prato, distraída, e nem notou a porta da casa se abrir. Alguém passeava pela sala e corredor, silenciosamente, enquanto Molly tratava de enxaguar os pratos. Quando ela acabou tudo, fora surpreendida quando uma mão pousou em seu rosto, cobrindo a sua boca. Uma luva de couro negra abafava os seus gritos de desespero. Ela sentiu um corpo ser prensado ao seu, e um rosto ser esfregado em seu pescoço. Desesperada, Molly tentou se soltar, mas logo a pessoa assoprou por entre os lábios, a mandando ficar em silêncio.

\- o seu marido se incomodaria se você transasse comigo, hoje? – a voz do outro invadiu os seus ouvidos num sussurro rouco e sexy, fazendo Molly sentir fúria e indignação tomarem o seu corpo. O homem lhe soltou e Molly se virou, revoltada, para estapear o outro.

\- MAS QUE PORRA, DAVID. EU QUASE MORRO DE SUSTO, SEU IDIOTA – gritou a mulher, enquanto estapeava o homem, que gargalhava, tentando se proteger.

\- desculpa, amor. Mas eu não resisti – disse Davi controlando a mulher e a virando para pia, a prensando novamente.

\- você estava tão sexy dançando para mim – sussurrou no ouvido da mulher, fazendo o corpo da mesma estremecer.

\- seu cafajeste – murmurou mulher, sentindo a mão do marido deslizar por seu corpo, até adentrar a sua calça. Molly suspirou com os dedos de David começando a lhe penetrar.

\- lembrei de quando as crianças estavam de férias e eu te fodi aqui mesmo – o homem sussurrou, colocando mais um dedo dentro de sua amada, fazendo Molly tomar uma expressão de prazer.

\- D-David – soltou Molly, enquanto movia o quadril, intensificando os movimentos da mão de seu marido em sua calça.

\- o que? – questionou o homem enquanto abaixava a própria calça.

\- vá tomar um banho, você está fedendo a álcool – ditou a mulher retirando a mão do marido de sua calça, ouvindo o mesmo soltar um muxoxo.

\- ah, eu preciso mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou chateado.

\- se quiser ter algum dos orgasmos que eu te preparei para hoje, sim – respondeu Molly mordendo o lábio inferior e se virando para o marido, que ergueu uma sobrancelha.

\- algum dos? – questionou curioso.

\- dos vários – acrescentou mulher, sorrindo para a animação evidente do marido.

\- não saia daqui. Eu volto num instante – falou David correndo para o andar de cima, tropeçando nas escadas, caindo algumas vezes.

Molly gargalhou pela animação do marido. O homem adentrou o banheiro como um furacão e tratou de arrancar suas roupas e seguir para o box. David tomou um banho rápido, mas que fora o suficiente para tirar o cheiro de bebida que tanto incomodou Molly naquele momento excitante. O pai de família nem fez questão de se vestir e seguiu, ainda com o membro ereto para a cozinha. Ao chegar no andar de baixo ele notou que tudo estava escuro, as luzes estavam apagadas. Ele sorriu. Molly estava a sua espera.

\- voltei – falou caminhando pela cozinha.

Silêncio. David não escutava nada. Muito menos via alguma coisa. Molly queria lhe pegar de surpresa, assim como ele o fizera. O homem caminhava pela cozinha, apenas esperando o momento em que Molly daria o bote.

\- onde você está, amor? – perguntou impaciente. Ele estava mais do que excitado, precisava se aliviar.

\- porra, Molly. Eu preciso muito de uma ajuda aqui – ditou impaciente, ainda recebendo o silêncio como resposta.

David se irritou e seguiu para a entrada da cozinha, ascendendo as luzes. A imagem que ele teve da cozinha mudou a sua vida completamente.

\- ainda não temos nenhum suspeito? – perguntou voltando a envolver o canudo com sua boca, sugando o milk shake em seu recipiente.

\- não. O único que tínhamos era o ex-namorado, mas, segundo Isaac e Allison, ele não é usuário de drogas e o relacionamento gay dele já é um bom álibi – respondeu Derek impaciente, batucando na mesa, enquanto encarava Stiles construir um castelo de cartas enorme.

\- ah... Ele está construindo um castelo de cartas? – questionou a ruiva encarando o enorme castelo.

\- está mais para palácio – respondeu Boyd, sentado em seu canto da mesa.

\- eu tenho meus métodos de estimulação cerebral – disse castanho assim que finalizou de usar todas as cartas.

\- quantos baralhos você têm? – perguntou Isaac, um tanto entediado.

\- alguns – respondeu retirando mais um da manga.

\- mas que porra! – exclamou Scott vendo o castanho embaralhar o jogo, elegantemente.

\- acho melhor vocês dormirem. Já está tarde – disse o delegado, adentrando a sala dos agentes.

O homem estava impaciente com a aglomeração em sua delegacia devido a presença dos federais. A imprensa estava na entrada e grande parte dos oficiais não queriam se afastar da delegacia para marcar pontos com o governo.

\- eu acho uma ótima ideia. Minha beleza não se manterá sem o meu sono da beleza. E vocês não se manterão sendo os meus docinhos de morango se eu não ingerir açúcar para continuar sendo esse doce de pessoa que sou. Pois uma Lydia com sono e sem açúcar igual a uma pessoa amarga e sem filtro na boca. E eu não posso ingerir muito açúcar pois meu corpo está perfeito e não quero engordar – disse a ruiva puxando o copo de milk shake para tomar mais do mesmo. Derek ergueu a sobrancelha, intrigado.

\- Lydia qual é o período entre as mortes? – perguntou Allison um tanto sonolenta. A ruiva na tela do notebook digitou alguns comandos, antes de se virar para a webcam novamente.

\- igual ao número de milk shakes que eu tomei nas ultimas três horas: nove. Nove dias – respondeu a ruiva causando risos no delegado.

\- gostei dela – disse encarando Allison, que sorriu compreensiva.

\- então vamos dormir. Está tarde – disse Peter bocejando

\- é bom alguns de nós ficarem aqui para caso ocorra de alguma informação nova chegar – disse Scott, coçando o queixo com sono.

\- exato. Vamos estabelecer um sistema de plantão para casos demorados – ditou o loiro se levantando.

\- vocês podem ir, eu fico aqui – disse Derek apoiando o queixo na mão, sobre a mesa.

\- tem certeza? – perguntou Allison encarando o moreno de olhos verdes, este que meneou positivamente.

\- também vou ficar – disse o castanho de brincos e Derek ergueu o olhar surpreso, assim como Scott e Allison.

\- como é que é? – perguntou o agente Hale, causando certa curiosidade no delegado.

\- temos uma equipe de sete pessoas, não há necessidade de apenas um ficar. Eu fico com o Derek, vocês podem dormir – disse o encapuzado desfazendo o castelo de cartas, que se esparramou pela mesa.

\- tudo bem, vamos nós cinco dormir e vocês dois resolvam as coisas por aqui – falou Peter, interrompendo qualquer chance de Derek argumentar contra a ideia de ficar com Stiles na delegacia.

\- pronto. Uma reserva para cinco já foi feita. Mandei o endereço para o celular de vocês – ditou a ruiva encarando a tela do computador, vendo Derek fitar Stiles com seriedade, enquanto o castanho recolhia os baralhos que usara.

\- certo, vamos indo. Vá dormir você também, Lydia – disse Peter e a ruiva bateu continência antes de afastar a cadeira.

\- vou usar uma das salas, pois se precisarem de mim já estarei aqui. Beijos e bons sonhos para os que vão dormir. Para vocês dois, espero que não se matem – disse a ruiva desligando a vídeo chamada.

\- bom, vamos indo. Qualquer coisa nos avisem imediatamente – disse Peter se dirigindo para a porta, mas foi impedido pela entrada do oficial Parrish

\- acharam outro corpo – disse o homem, vendo todos lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- e lá se vão os bons sonhos – disse Scott olhando para Isaac que lhe fitou também, meneando em concordância.


	8. One Day

\- então você e sua mulher estavam tendo uma noite comum, quando a encontrou desse jeito? – questionou Allison da maneira mais gentil e compreensiva possível para o homem sentado na calçada da casa.   
A residência fora completamente interditada pela polícia local. A agente Argent estava a interrogar David, o marido da vítima, Molly Vincent, enquanto o resto da equipe estava no interior da casa, analisando a cena de crime após os forenses terem feito o seu trabalho. A ação da polícia e a presença de federais na residência dos Vincent já estava chamando a atenção dos vizinhos e dos outros moradores da rua. David fungou algumas vezes, ainda inconsolado antes de menear positivamente. 

\- e-eu subi para... Para tomar um banho rápido. Foi rápido mesmo. Ela disse que só transaria comigo depois que eu tirasse o cheiro de bebida de mim. Aí quando eu voltei, ela já estava assim – respondeu o homem, assoando o nariz com um lenço que um dos oficiais lhe entregara.

\- lamento por sua perda, senhor Vincent – falou a morena apertando suavemente o ombro do homem, que abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo a testa com uma das mãos.

\- o que eu vou dizer as crianças? Como vou criar elas sozinho? – questionou o homem, voltando ao pranto logo em seguida.

\- procure ajuda. Isso ajuda bastante, no início. Procure a pessoa mais próxima a vocês e ela irá lhe ajudar da maneira que puder. Muitos pais que passam por isso sozinhos acabam não tomando um bom rumo – disse a agente, apertando o homem suavemente mais uma vez, antes de sinalizar para um dos oficiais e o mesmo fora encarregado de escoltar o homem até a delegacia.

A mulher de cabelos negros longos caminhou até a faixa de “afaste-se”, passando por debaixo da mesma, ignorando os vizinhos bisbilhoteiros ao redor da faixa e seguindo para o interior da casa. Assim que passou pela porta, Allison deu de cara com Isaac e Boyd, parados na sala, ao lado de Scott. A mulher, confusa, se aproximou os encarando. Isaac estava sentado no sofá, enquanto bebia um copo d’água. Ele parecia pálido e trêmulo.

\- o que fazem aí? – questionou a morena, vendo o McCall lhe fitar com seriedade assim como Boyd, mas Isaac lhe fitar com súplica.

\- você já viu como está a mulher? – questionou o loiro, respirando pesadamente.

\- Isaac desmaiou ao ver o corpo. Boyd e eu não gostamos de ver essas coisas, então me voluntariei para ficar de vigia dos dois aqui na sala – respondeu o moreno de queixo torto vendo a mulher fazer uma expressão de surpresa, antes de menear em concordância.

\- está tão ruim? – questionou vendo os legistas a espera da liberação do corpo por parte dos federais.

\- Isaac caiu na hora que entendeu o que era aquele vermelho todo – respondeu Boyd fazendo a Argent sorrir minimamente e negar com a cabeça.

A morena se dirigiu para a cozinha e só então ela entendeu o motivo de o louro de cachos ter desmaiado. A mulher viu que a metade da mesa estava pintada com o vermelho do sangue da mulher que acabou sendo a vítima da vez. Ela viu Derek e Peter um pouco afastados no canto, analisando a cozinha, enquanto Stiles apalpava o corpo da mulher com uma luva de látex, que a agente não soube dizer de onde viera. Talvez ele tivesse pedido emprestado com os legistas, ou talvez da maleta que se encontrava na mão de Peter. Mas o que chocara o Lahey não fora nada disso e sim o corpo, sentado a mesa, com a cara jogada na madeira ensanguentada enquanto os órgãos internos de seu abdômen atravessavam o corte ali feito e caíam sobre o colo de Molly Vincent, a vítima, mas o intestino não estava entre eles. O enorme órgão do sistema digestivo se encontrava enrolado no pescoço da mulher.

\- podem levar – ditou Stiles, retirando as luvas e as entregando para um dos legistas, que o encarou confuso. No mesmo instante, os legistas se aproximaram com uma maca e um compartimento feito de couro. Eles colocaram o corpo da mulher na maca e fecharam o compartimento, privando os civis de verem o estado do cadáver.

\- e então? – questionou Peter se aproximando do castanho, assim como Allison e Derek.

\- ela foi pega desprevenida. Há um ferimento na cabeça, indicando que o assassino a golpeou por trás. Isso lhe deu uma vítima completamente passiva ao ato. Ele a enforcou com o próprio intestino. Mas a dor do corte em seu abdômen a despertou, ela tentou se defender, mas não durou muito. A perda de sangue lhe deixou tonta. Mas a causa da morte, de fato foi a asfixia. O corte foi preciso o suficiente para não atingir nenhum órgão no processo – disse o castanho cruzando os braços enquanto os legistas levavam o corpo para a delegacia.

\- e como está o marido? – questionou Derek vendo a Argent suspirar.

\- como deveria estar. Arrasado – respondeu a agente encarando o Hale menear positivamente, antes de suspirar, lançando um olhar furioso para o castanho de brincos, que se encontrava de costas para si, brincando com o brinco com o naipe de espadas entre os dedos da mão direita.

\- escória do inferno – bufou irritado olhando para o outro lado, antes que alguém percebesse do que se tratava.

Mas o seu ato não fora rápido o suficiente para o olhar atento de Allison, que franziu o cenho minimamente. Peter, por outro lado, se quer precisou olhar para o sobrinho para saber do que se tratava. O loiro suspirou pesado, antes de olhar de soslaio para o castanho, que, de costas para si, parecia pensativo e alheio a toda a situação, mas o castanho olhava de canto de olho para uma das panelas penduradas sobre a mesa, a qual exibia o reflexo dos três agentes.

\- não tenho mais nada o que ver aqui – ditou Stiles, saindo de sua pose e começando a caminhar para a sala.

\- não seja tão imprudente, você só vasculhou a cozinha – argumentou Derek vendo o castanho parar na cozinha e girar a face para que a sua imagem entrasse no campo de visão dele. O olhar sério causou um certo ressentimento em Derek, que o ignorou para manter sua pose de profissional. O olhar sério se tornou um divertido acompanhado de um sorriso simples.

\- olhe as pegadas, Agente Hale. Ele sabia o que queria aqui. Conseguiu o que quis e depois foi embora – falou Stiles antes de passar pela porta da cozinha, deixando os três para trás.

\- o que há entre vocês? – perguntou Allison vendo o moreno de olhos verdes cruzar os braços com um semblante nada amistoso.

\- assuntos particulares – foi tudo o que Derek disse antes de seguir para a sala.

\- é algo complicado. Tão complicado que ele não está pronto para falar disso ainda – disse Peter apertando o ombro da companheira de equipe, antes de seguir para a sala.

\- consegue sentir algo? – perguntou Stiles vendo Isaac cheirar a porta da casa.

\- tem o mesmo cheiro do seu casaco. Tina – respondeu o loiro de cabelos cacheados, fazendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- estamos perseguindo um viciado – disse Scott ao ver Allison e Peter adentrarem o recinto.

\- a mídia já chegou – disse o oficial Parrish surgindo ao lado do loiro mais velho e logo após ele olhou curioso e surpreso para Isaac, que ainda cheirava a porta.

\- eu... devo perguntar? – questionou olhando para Peter, que sorriu divertido.

\- é o mascote do grupo – respondeu o Tate, apertando o ombro do loiro mais novo e Isaac se afastou indignado.

\- qual foi, Peter?! – exclamou o loiro de cachos, irritado.

\- eu estava brincando. Acho que ainda não temos um perfil para liberar – falou o loiro mais velho, porém menor, encarando o seu grupo.

\- na verdade, eu acho que temos um perfil, sim – disse Stiles vendo o loiro erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

\- temos informações suficientes? – questionou o loiro vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- então temos um perfil – disse Peter dando de ombros.

\- pela manhã, mande a mídia para a delegacia. Diga que liberaremos o perfil – ordenou Scott e o oficial meneou positivamente, seguindo para o lado de fora da casa.

\- acha mesmo prudente darmos um perfil feito por um assassino? – questionou Derek, em baixo tom para o tio.

\- existe alguém melhor para perfilar um assassino do que o melhor do país? – questionou Peter, um tanto irritado.

\- confia tanto assim num assassino? – questionou Derek irritado com a atitude do tio.

\- pare já com isso. Sabe que se ele não fosse apto ao trabalho eu não o teria colocado nessa divisão – o loiro soou mais irritado do que o sobrinho.

\- acontece que você não tem mais aptidão para julgar um criminoso, Peter – soltou Derek, também irritado.

\- e eu acho que a DR deveria ser fora do local de trabalho – soltou Allison, vendo os dois lhe fitarem com fúria.

\- vocês vão acabar chamando a atenção. E uma coisa que deveria ser segredo vai ser exposta para o país todo. É isso o que querem? – questionou Boyd, ainda de braços cruzados.

\- eu ainda me assusto com esse cara falando tanto – disse Isaac causando risadas em Peter, Stiles, Scott e Allison.

\- vamos logo para a delegacia soltar esse perfil e acabar com o trabalho o quanto antes – disse o negro vendo os agentes concordarem consigo.

\- e então, perfilador? Qual é o perfil do nosso cara? – questionou Derek, se jogando de braços cruzados na cadeira da sala. Stiles apenas lhe ignorou para continuar brincando com seus brincos.

\- vamos lá o que nós temos até agora? – questionou Peter, vendo o grupo ficar atento uns aos outros.

\- obviamente, alguém que está metido com drogas, provavelmente um viciado – disse Scott, gesticulando com a mão, antes de se inclinar para a frente e apoiar o torso sobre a mesa.

\- fabricantes também ficam com o cheiro em seus corpos, pode ser um traficante, também. Já vi muitos que matam – ditou Isaac vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar de soslaio.

\- é claro que viu – soltou num sussurro, mas o Lahey acabou ouvindo.

\- quer mesmo falar disso, Senhor perfeito? – questionou o loiro de cachos, irritado.

\- talvez eu queria mesmo, Breaking Bad da realidade – respondeu o McCall, também irritado.

\- Ah, eu adoraria ver os seus argumentos sobre a sua vida perfeita, livre de problemas. Ah, vai concertar o queixo, Palhaço! – o loiro soou irritado, encarando o moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- quer voltar para a prisão? – questionou Scott enfurecido.

\- vocês só sabem usar isso contra a gente? E se eu nunca mais tiver que ver a sua cara, traidor de merda, eu quero voltar para a prisão, SIM! – respondeu Isaac se levantando e caminhando até a porta.

\- não saia ainda – disse Stiles vendo o loiro lhe fitar irritado.

\- vocês querem espalhar para todo mundo que nossa equipe é feita com presidiários? – questionou Peter vendo Scott bufar irritado, antes de passar as mãos nos cabelos.

\- tenham calma. É apenas o sono agindo em vocês. Estão todos estressados e impacientes – disse Stiles vendo o loiro de cabelos cacheados relaxar um pouco e retornar para o local em que estava sentado

\- o que mais nós temos? – perguntou Allison, tentando mudar o foco da conversa.

\- as vítimas são todas mulheres – disse Lydia, sonolenta, com um copo de café em mãos, do outro lado da tela da sala.

\- é tudo o que temos – disse Boyd vendo Derek bufar irritado.

\- Não temos como lançar um perfil. Mas a mídia acha que temos. Parabéns, idiota. Segundo trabalho e já ferrou tudo – falou Derek, impaciente, se levantando da cadeira e olhando para o quadro com as fotos das vítimas.

\- é um homem – disse Stiles chamando a atenção para si.

\- como sabe disso? – perguntou Boyd, vendo o castanho se levantar e caminhar até o quadro, parando ao lado de Derek.

\- Todas as vítimas são mulheres. A maioria das mulheres, matam apenas homens, por ter algum tipo de ressentimento, ou trauma. E isso pode ocorrer com um homem. Quando ele é traumatizado por uma mulher, o seu desejo pela morte da pessoa que lhe traumatizou passa a fazer com que ele mate pessoas que lembrem a criadora de seu trauma – disse o castanho apontando para a foto de Molly Vincent.

\- não entendi. O que isso nos diz sobre o cara? – perguntou Boyd, confuso.

\- ele é um homem, traumatizado por alguma mulher. A namorada, talvez? Ou alguém desconhecido. Mas ele vê, nas vítimas, um grande fragmento dessa mulher – respondeu Stiles, se virando pra encarar os agentes antes de se afastar de Derek, que lhe fitava com seriedade.

\- se ele é traumatizado e vê a pessoa que lhe traumatizou em suas vítimas, por que tem a coragem de matar elas? Mas não teve de enfrentar a mulher? – perguntou Scott vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado.

\- ele vem criando coragem com o tempo. É por isso que as mortes se tornaram mais ousadas, ao ponto de ele matar uma mulher com o marido estando em casa. Ele não tem coragem, não ainda. Provavelmente a metanfetamina lhe dê a coragem necessária para enfrentar o problema, por isso que o cheiro da droga é perceptível no ambiente. Ele precisou ingerir ela por muito tempo e continua o fazendo para ter a coragem de matar o reflexo de sua agressora – explicou o castanho de brincos, vendo o loiro mais velho menear em concordância.

\- isso explica o tempo de nove dias. Ele tem precisado consumir a droga para se acostumar a ideia e ter coragem para a próxima vítima – disse o Tate vendo o castanho parar para pensar.

\- então ele está evoluindo – falou Derek voltando a encarar o quadro.

\- e rápido – soltou Stiles vendo Isaac os fitar confusos.

\- isso é o quê, agora? Pokemon? – questionou confuso.

\- ele está evoluindo, significa, estar se tornando um assassino melhor. Nesse caso, ele está superando o medo de sua agressora. Já que não faz nem um dia que Tina Banner foi morta – disse Allison encarando o relatório do caso de Tina que se encontrava em suas mãos.

\- eu sei. Uma evolução e tanto, o que faz com que eu pergunte: Ele realmente evoluiu, ou isso é só alguém aproveitando o caso para esconder seus rastros? – questionou Lydia vendo o grupo encarar a tela com certa seriedade.

\- seria impossível. Se houvesse um segundo assassino, ele teria que estar na sala quando o Stiles pediu para o Isaac detectar a metanfetamina – respondeu Boyd vendo a ruiva ficar um pouco pensativa.

\- ele tem razão. Nada ainda foi informado, não com detalhes. Sem contar que essa parte da metanfetamina nem está nos relatórios. Algo deve ter ocorrido para ele ter começado a acelerar as mortes – disse Peter vendo os agentes ficarem tensos.

\- ótimo. Sabemos que é homem, traumatizado e drogado. Mas fora isso não sabemos de mais nada – disse Derek vendo o grupo ficar um tanto pensativo.

\- ele também não tem um porte atlético – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes bufar irritado.

\- e por que acha isso, rei da razão? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho sorrir ladino, antes de correr na direção da porta. No mesmo instante, Derek enlaçou o corpo do outro com os braços, o impedindo de alcançar a saída.

\- viu? Se ele tivesse um porte atlético teria atacado a senhora Vincent sem ter apagado a mesma. Mas ele a fez desmaiar para que tivesse controle sobre ela – afirmou o castanho vendo os agentes respirarem aliviados ao verem que aquela não era uma tentativa de fuga do castanho.

\- ouse uma gracinha dessas de novo e eu mato você – Derek rosnou no ouvido do castanho antes de o soltar.

\- tão amistoso – ironizou Stiles, indo se sentar em seu lugar.

\- certo. Acho que temos tudo para um perfil – falou Scott se levantando.

\- ainda não sabemos como ele tem acesso as vítimas – disse Lydia chamando a atenção do loiro mais velho.

\- ele precisaria de um lugar público – falaram Scott e Isaac ao mesmo tempo.

\- um lugar em que ele tivesse acesso a informações das vítimas. Onde tivesse contato com elas – falou Peter vendo toda a equipe se tornar pensativa. Allison caminhou até a porta da sala, chamando a atenção dos oficiais, que tentaram disfarçar que estavam trabalhando.

\- ALGUÉM AQUI SABE SE NA CIDADE HÁ ALGUM TIPO DE SERVIÇO DE ENTREGA? – gritou a Argent fazendo os oficiais erguerem a cabeça.

\- há muito disso. Farmácias, lanchonetes... – respondeu a oficial mais próxima. No mesmo instante Peter se virou para a imagem de Lydia na tela pendurada na parede.

\- descubra qual deles é o mais utilizado? – questionou o loiro vendo a ruiva digitar rapidamente nos vários teclados que se encontravam ao seu redor.

\- brincadeira de criança. É o Supermercado Bayle’s, localizado no centro da cidade. Eles são o maior da cidade e têm um serviço de entrega – ditou a ruiva e logo a imagem de um supermercado surgiu na tela.

\- perfeito. Scott, Isaac, Stiles e Derek, amanhã, pela manhã, vocês vão ao supermercado. Tentem não chamar a atenção. Finjam que vão comprar algo para comer ou coisa assim. Allison, Boyd e eu vamos dar o perfil para a imprensa. Tentem ver a reação de alguns funcionários ao nosso perfil – disse o loiro se erguendo no mesmo instante.

\- mas por hora precisamos dormir. O hotel ainda está reservado caso queiram usar – ditou Lydia encarando os agentes sonolentos menearem em concordância.

\- Lydia, reserva mais dois, por favor – pediu Peter vendo a ruiva e todos os agentes lhe fitarem em questionamento.

\- mas Stiles e Derek vai ficar aqui caso haja mais algum ataque – comentou Scott, confuso.

\- não há necessidade. Um corpo fora encontrado hoje. Vai demorar pelo menos vinte e quatro horas para ele matar de novo. Não tem como ele evoluir mais do que isso em tão pouco tempo – ditou Stiles embaralhando cartas em suas mãos.

\- como pode ter certeza? – questionou Derek franzindo o cenho.

\- a mente dele é perturbada e parece precisar de ação o quanto antes, mas uma morte parece ser o suficiente para ele aguentar por vinte e quatro horas. Ele evoluiu rápido, mas ainda consegue se controlar. Sem contar que a seleção de vítimas costuma demorar. Não é qualquer pessoa que um assassino como ele costuma matar. Ele é seletivo quanto as suas vítimas – respondeu Alice vendo o moreno de olhos verdes permanecer com o cenho franzido em sua direção.

\- e como sabe que ele é seletivo? As vítimas são todas mulheres aleatórias – indagou o Hale vendo o castanho sorrir de canto.

\- só o fato de todas serem mulheres já aponta que ele é seletivo. Mas há algo mais. Alguma coisa liga essas mulheres. Alguma coisa que ainda não descobrimos o que é. Mas que quando descobrirmos vai entregar todo o jogo dele – afirmou o homem de brincos vendo o moreno tomar uma expressão de raiva no rosto para com o seu sorriso.

\- fala como se estivesse brincando com ele – ralhou o agente de olhos verdes vendo o sorriso nos lábios alheios crescer.

\- e do que você chama isso que estamos fazendo? – argumentou Stiles vendo o homem a sua frente cerrar os punhos com suas palavras.

\- Stiles! Já chega! – ralhou Peter vendo o castanho dar as costas para o Hale e seguir para a saída calmamente.

\- eu sou contra todos irem dormir. Alguém tem que ficar acordado para vigiar eles – argumentou Derek vendo o grupo lhe fitar pensativo.

\- ele está certo. Alguém pode...

\- pelo amor! Me algemem na cama logo! Ninguém vai fugir. Isaac não faz mal a uma mosca e Vernon é inteligente o suficiente para saber o que o aguarda caso ele fuja – ditou o criminoso de brincos vendo Allison lhe fitar pensativa.

\- e você? Vai tentar algo? – inquiriu a Argent tentando medir até onde o homem a sua frente era confiável em suas palavras 

Um sorriso largo surgiu nos lábios a sua frente. Um sorriso desafiador.

\- eu sou louco demais para você ter alguma certeza – ditou Alice fazendo a mulher engolir em seco.

Com o punho cerrado, Peter desferiu um golpe com a mão direita na cabeça do Stiles, surpreendendo a todos, principalmente os agentes. Aquele era Alice, o assassino mais temido pelo FBI. Mas lá estava Peter acertando um pequeno soco na cabeça do castanho, como um mais velho repreendendo uma criança traquina.

\- isso não está ajudando! Comporte-se! – ralhou o Tate vendo o mais novo sorrir alegremente 

\- certo. Certo. Vou parar de brincar com eles por hora – disse o castanho coçando a cabeça enquanto Peter lhe lançava um olhar sério.

\- você vai dormir comigo, hoje. Assim ninguém precisa ficar com medo de uma provável fuga dele – ditou Peter antes de voltar o olhar para o computador.

\- prefiro ele algemado – comentou Scott vendo o louro mais velho lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- deixe que eu lido com ele. Stiles é responsabilidade minha – ditou o Tate pegando na mão do castanho e começando a caminhar na direção da porta.

\- certo. Tudo pronto. Vocês já podem ir – disse Lydia vendo os outros membros da equipe começarem a seguir o mesmo caminho que Peter e Stiles.

\- já está pronto? – indagou Scott assim que sairá de seu quarto e encontrará Isaac parado, de braços cruzados na frente do próprio quarto.

\- sim. Estou. E você? – questionou o Lahey vendo o McCall menear positivamente.

\- nós temos que ir para o supermercado Bayle's – ditou Derek chamando a atenção dos dois 

\- eu vou indo na frente – os três puderam ouvir a voz de Stiles vir de um quarto próximo, chamando a sua atenção. Ao olharem melhor para o corredor, puderam ver o castanho sair de um dos quartos.

\- ótimo. Já está todo mundo aqui. Vamos logo – disse Scott enquanto via o assassino do grupo se aproximar deles calmamente, enquanto cobria a cabeça com um capuz.

\- certo, eu estou cansado de ficar parado, mesmo – disse o loiro de cachos passando a mão no estômago.

Stiles, Isaac, Scott e Derek caminhavam pelos corredores do supermercado, analisando cada funcionário discretamente, enquanto fingiam escolher algum produto. As pessoas não percebiam os agentes as analisando. Durante todo o discurso de Peter para a imprensa, os quatro passavam de fileira em fileira, em duplas, já que os agentes não confiavam nos dois prisioneiros. Scott e Isaac estavam no corredor dos frios, enquanto Stiles e Derek estavam no corredor dos utensílios. Isaac empurrava um carrinho enquanto Scott colocava alguns pacotes de salgadinhos e algumas latas de refrigerantes no carrinho.

Aos olhos dos demais, aquilo parecia ser apenas dois amigos comprando besteiras para uma noite de filme, o que se passava despercebido aos olhos de alguns. Já Stiles e Derek chamavam um pouco a atenção de algumas senhoras, que viam os dois homens escolhendo entre alguns tipos de talheres e tigelas, enquanto, discretamente, analisavam todos a sua volta. Os dois caminhavam pelo corredor com Derek empurrando o carrinho normalmente, mas o moreno parou o carrinho ao sentir o castanho sumir de seu campo de vista.

\- Stiles – chamou o Hale olhando para trás, encarando o castanho, parado em frente a uma prateleira com alguns utensílios de cozinha.

O mais baixo nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu a encarar os utensílios a sua frente. Derek estranhou, antes de encarar a prateleira e perceber do que se tratavam os utensílios. Todos eram lâminas. Havia lâminas de todos os tipos. De facas de pão, às de serras e às de carne, até cutelos. O moreno de olhos verdes sentiu uma sensação ruim lhe tomar o corpo. O homem de cabelos negros se aproximou no mesmo instante, com a mão perto do coldre. Ele tocou o ombro do castanho, chamando a atenção do mesmo, que abanou a mão em sua direção, fazendo careta.

\- eu estou pensando – falou o homem com brincos e o moreno de olhos verdes suspirou aliviado e irritado.

\- nem pense que vou comprar uma dessas coisas. Estamos aqui para outra coisa – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, apertando o braço do castanho com certa força.

\- eu sei que estamos aqui a trabalho e é justamente isso o que estou fazendo – murmurou o Stilinski, desviando o olhar para os olhos verdes do Hale, que lhe fitavam com intensidade.

\- com licença, desculpe o incômodo e a ousadia, mas vocês são novos na cidade? É que eu costumo sair muito e conhecer muita gente, mas nunca os vi por aqui. – perguntou uma mulher, que segurava uma tigela quadrada em mãos. Os dois homens, instantaneamente disfarçaram a tensão entre eles e sorriram gentis.

\- sim, sim, nós somos – respondeu Derek, enquanto Stiles se virava para pegar uma faca de carne enorme, afiada e brilhante, e colocando o pacote da mesma no carrinho a frente do homem.

\- eu... suspeitei pelos produtos que estão escolhendo. Imaginei que estariam se mudando para cá. Eu me chamo Daisy e aquele é o meu marido, Arthur – falou apontando para um homem que escolhia entre dois tipos de conjuntos de tigelas coloridas. O homem acenou brevemente, sendo correspondido da mesma forma.

\- vocês formam um belo casal – disse Stiles, sorrindo gentil, antes de parar ao lado de Derek normalmente e cruzar os braços.

\- vocês compraram a casa de vocês onde? Se não for incômodo perguntar – questionou a mulher, um tanto envergonhada por temer estar sendo invasiva.

\- Ah... – os dois homens se olharam brevemente, antes de Derek, num estalo de memoria, lembrar o nome de uma rua pela qual passaram na cidade.

\- na segunda com a Belles Fleurs – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho meneou positivamente.

\- Ah, que maravilha! Vocês moram pertinho de nossa rua! – exclamou a mulher animada. Daisy abraçou a tigela que estava em mãos, como uma adolescente abraça o livro didático.

\- amor, vamos levar esse aqui – falou Arthur, se aproximando e passando o braço por sobre o ombro da mulher.

\- tudo bem. Arthur, estes são... Eu esqueci de perguntar o nome de vocês – falou a mulher, pegando o conjunto de tigelas da mão do marido.

\- Eu sou Derek, este é Stiles – disse o moreno de olhos verdes apertando a mão do homem de cabelos castanho abraçado a mulher. O casal aparentava ter os seus trinta anos de idade.

\- prazer – falou Arthur ao apertar a mão de cada um.

\- eles são novos e moram perto. Apenas quatro ruas de distância – disse a mulher ao marido, animada.

\- bom, nesse caso, por que não os convidamos? – perguntou Arthur orrindk para a mulher que sorriu em resposta.

\- convidar? Para que? – perguntou Derek apenas para manter o disfarce, pois tudo o que ele queria era tirar Stiles de perto de civis.

\- nós vamos dar um jantar, hoje a noite. Nós convidamos os mais íntimos do bairro e alguns amigos para uma festa pequena. Se quiserem aparecer por lá... – respondeu Arthur encarando os dois homens a sua frente.

\- por que não? Não é mesmo? – questionou Stiles, sorrindo gentil.

\- me desculpem a pergunta, mas vocês... são parentes, amigos... um casal? É que eu vi que os dois estão com um carrinho só e estão escolhendo as coisas juntos – questionou Daisy apontando para o carrinho do dupla com uma das mãos. Derek e Stiles se entreolharam, antes de Stiles sorrir para o casal a sua frente, sendo seguido por Derek.

\- sim. Nós somos namorados – respondeu o castanho, sorrindo gentil e o moreno lhe enlaçou pelos ombros, assim como Arthur fazia em Daisy. A mulher deu alguns pulinhos animada, enquanto o marido sorria da excitação da mulher.

\- ela sempre quis ter um amigo gay – disse Arthur tentando deixar a animação de sua mulher menos estranha para o casal a sua frente.

\- Ah. Eu preciso que vocês apareçam. É o primeiro casal gay que conheço! – exclamou a loira puxando a mão de Stiles e anotando um número nela.

\- este é o meu número. Por favor, compareçam. Será bom para vocês se enturmarem um pouco com o bairro – disse a mulher sorrindo animada.

\- tentaremos aparecer. Faremos de tudo para não sermos abduzidos por tantas caixas de mudança! – brincou o castanho vendo a mulher gargalhar antes de se afastar junto do marido.

\- era só o que me faltava – murmurou Derek ao dar as costas ao casal, sendo acompanhado por Stiles, que ainda estava sendo abraçado pelo moreno.

\- nem me fale – ditou o castanho ao olhar para trás e constatar que o casal já não lhe fitava mais.

\- já podemos parar? – questionou o Hale e o castanho retirou o seu braço dos ombros.

\- já. O que faremos agora? – questionou vendo o Hale pegar a faca de carne no carrinho e voltar um pouco.

\- voltar para a delegacia – respondeu tentando voltar para guardar o produto no lugar.

\- você se disfarça tão bem que o nosso carrinho está quase vazio para pessoas que se mudaram recentemente – disse o castanho, provocando o mais alto, que lhe fitou com fúria.

\- não pense que vou permitir que pegue algo do tipo novamente. Sei do que é capaz e o que quer com isso – Derek soou visivelmente furioso, fazendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- se soubesse mesmo, saberia que não preciso disso – ditou o castanho com simplicidade, dando as costas e pegando um pacote de salgadinhos na forma de nachos que se encontrava no carrinho e passando a comer o mesmo.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- pagaremos na saída – ditou o castanho empurrando o carrinho com a barriga, enquanto comia o salgadinho de queijo.

Eles deram a volta no supermercado, analisando cada funcionário minuciosamente. Mas não conseguiram nada. Ninguém parecia ser compatível com o perfil. Isaac não sentia o cheiro de metanfetamina em ninguém de quem conseguia se aproximar e Stiles não via sinais de trauma em nenhum dos funcionários. Quando decidiram voltar para a delegacia. Derek e Stiles encontraram Isaac e Scott passando todas as comidas que pegaram em um caixa distante.

\- Stiles! Derek! – a voz de Daisy alcançou os ouvidos dos dois e ambos se viraram sorridentes.

\- Daisy! Arthur! – exclamou Stiles animado. O casal simpático estava passando as compras em um caixa vizinho.

\- esperamos mesmo que vocês compareçam no jantar de hoje a noite – falou a mulher, animada

\- não queremos desfeita, rapazes – ditou Arthur, pagando o caixa.

\- tentaremos não nos atrasar – disse Derek, sorrindo simpático.

\- agora nós temos que ir. Nós ainda temos muita coisa para comprar. E se demorarmos demais, minhas pernas estarão me matando hoje a noite – falou Daisy, sorrindo logo em seguida.

\- não fale coisas assim, Senhora Deveniel. Minha mãe sempre disse que as palavras tem poder – disse o caixa sorrindo simpático.

\- então vamos manter um pensamento positivo – disse a mulher sorrindo para o caixa antes de acenar para Stiles e Derek, que acenaram sorridentes em resposta.

\- até mais tarde! – exclamou Stiles piscando para o casal que saiu acenando para si.

\- se palavras realmente tivessem poder, ele não teria nem mais um dia - murmurou Derek, encarando o castanho ainda de costas para si.

\- nem mais um dia -


	9. Words

O adolescente comia os seus cereais normalmente. Ele fitava a tigela com leite e flocos de milho com certo tédio. As vezes ele se pegava questionando a si mesmo o motivo da vida. Qual era a razão para ele ter nascido? Por que ele nasceu? Para onde ele tinha que ir? O que tinha de fazer? Qual era o seu propósito? Ele enfiou mais uma colherada do alimento na boca e logo passando a mastigar o mesmo, ouvindo o som dos flocos de milho se quebrarem em sua boca ecoar pela casa.

Logo um homem surgiu no ambiente, vestindo apenas uma cueca triangula branca, ou aquilo era para ser branco, e empurrou a sua cabeça com os dedos, antes de dar um tapa na mesma e caminhar até a geladeira. O garoto de cabelos negros apenas rolou os olhos, focando em se alimentar. O homem bebeu o leite direto da garrafa, antes de fechar a mesma e a colocar no lugar.

\- cadê a sua mãe? – questionou o homem, parando do outro lado da mesa.

O garoto ergueu o olhar, vendo o homem tentando ajustar o pênis de uma forma mais confortável dentro da cueca, enquanto sentia o mesmo pulsar devido a sua excitação. O adolescente encarou o membro pulsante do mais velho, antes de negar com a cabeça e abaixar a mesma. Agora ele lembrava o motivo de ter nascido.

Ele nasceu porque a sua mãe era uma tremenda vadia.

\- foi trabalhar – ditou o garoto, encarando a sua tigela, que agora tinha mais leite do que flocos de milho.

O adolescente nem percebeu quando o outro se aproximou. O garoto se esticou para pegar a caixa de cereal, mas fora impedido pelo mais velho, que a afastou de si. O Adolescente respirou fundo, tentando conter a irritação em seu interior. O homem acariciou as mechas negras com uma mão, antes de o garoto lhe encarar de soslaio.

\- eu tenho algo melhor do que cereal para colocar no seu leite – falou o homem, antes de abaixar a cueca e puxar a tigela com leite para perto de sua virilha com a mão, mergulhando seus testículos no líquido perolado.

O adolescente encarou a cena com seriedade, antes de encarar o padrasto de estilo Skinhead, vendo o mesmo erguer o saco peludo com leite gotejando de seus pelos pubianos. Ele viu o homem sorrir ladino em sua direção, antes de erguer o membro, deixando o escroto totalmente acessível ao rapaz.

\- por acaso os dedos de minha mãe não estão bastando para saciar o seu fogo no rabo? – perguntou o adolescente com uma expressão furiosa em sua direção.

\- vamos lá, sabe que só é divertido quando você brinca – falou o homem, sorrindo safado para o adolescente, antes de forçar a cabeça do mesmo contra a sua virilha.

O garoto até tentou resistir, mas ele sabia que o seu maldito padrasto tatuado não iria desistir tão cedo daquela ideia. Então ele cedeu. Preferiu ceder com repulsa, ao ser obrigado com violência. Se ele já se sentia enojado com o cheiro forte de bebida e metanfetamina do homem tatuado a sua frente, ao sentir o gosto da pele mal lavada da região, juntamente com o leite lhe fez sentir a bile se contrair, indicando o refluxo.

Ainda a contragosto, ele passou a subir a língua pela virilha do homem, sentindo os pelos grossos deslizarem por sua língua, alguns passando a ficar presos a mesma, lhe causando mais desconforto ainda. Ele deslizou os lábios e a língua pela extensão do membro rígido e pulsante de seu padrasto, antes de engolir a cabeça do membro, passando a ser forçado a fazer movimentos de vai e vem rigorosos.

\- ah, consegue ser melhor do que a vadia da sua mãe – gemeu o homem encarando o próprio falo sumir na boca do adolescente.

Ele fazia o garoto engolir toda a sua extensão em um ritmo bruto, que causava tanto desconforto na garganta do garoto, que fazia os olhos do mesmo lacrimejarem pelo incômodo sentido. O rapaz sentia a glande bater no fundo de sua garganta com força, antes de ser forçado a permanecer na posição, com todo o membro pulsante do padrasto em sua garganta, o fazendo se engasgar.

\- agora é a minha vez, vamos. Que para me chupar eu tenho a sua mãe, mas um pau para chupar eu só tenho o seu – falou o homem careca com uma tatuagem de escorpião na cabeça, soltando a cabeça do adolescente, que tratou de retirar o membro de sua boca rapidamente, antes de tossir algumas vezes, deslizando as costas das mãos pelos lábios, limpando os resquícios de saliva e leite que haviam ali.

O adolescente se ergueu e se apoiou com as nádegas na mesa, enquanto o seu padrasto se ajoelhava entre as suas pernas e tratava de desamarrar o short do garoto com certa necessidade. Um pau meio bomba adentrou o seu campo de visão, antes de o homem o engolir sem cerimônia alguma, passando a sugar e lamber o membro com habilidade, enquanto fazia movimentos de vai e vem com a cabeça.

O rapaz encarou o homem fazer o trabalho em seu falo, enquanto sentia o mesmo endurecer cada vez mais. Não era fácil para ele adquiriu uma ereção estando naquela situação. Ele odiava aquilo. Odiava o deu padrasto. Odiava a sua mãe. Odiava a sua vida. Se forçar a ter uma ereção para não irritar i desgraçado ajoelhado a sua frente era um trabalho duro. Eles ficaram minutos nisso, antes de o seu padrasto se erguer e se virar, abaixando a própria cueca, a deixando jogada no chão da cozinha. O homem se aproximou da pia, a sua frente e apoiou o torso na mesma, fazendo questão de empinar bem a bunda, deixando as pernas abertas.

\- está esperando o quê? – questionou olhando por sobre os ombros, mordendo os lábios.

O adolescente aproximou-se e levou a mão ao próprio membro coberto com a saliva do homem de cabeça raspada e tatuagem de escorpião, o levando até encaixar-se no ânus de seu padrasto, antes de o penetrar devagar. Ele sabia que se machucasse o mais velho a coisa ficaria feia para si. O adolescente esperou o mais velho se acostumar com a invasão, antes de começar a estocar com força, como o mais velho sempre pedia.

\- isso! Ah! Mais forte, vai! Anda! Me fode com força, vai, meu macho! – ordenava o mais velho, enquanto o garoto apenas o obedecia em silêncio, sem abrir a boca ou gemer nem uma única vez.

Em alguns bons minutos, o seu padrasto gozou contra o armário da pia, sujando as portas de madeira com o seu sêmen, antes de o garoto se retirar do seu interior. O homem empurrou o adolescente, antes de se abaixar e limpar o membro do mesmo com a boca. Em questão de segundos, ele se levantou, pegou a cueca que usava, limpou o armário da pia e saiu, seguindo para o andar de cima.

O adolescente?

O garoto de cabelos negros apenas se vestiu corretamente e limpou a mesa, tirando todos os vestígios de alimento da mesma, colocando tudo em seu lugar, antes de seguir para o andar de cima, onde se trancou em seu quarto. Ele correu para tomar um banho e retirar o cheiro daquele homem de si. Aquilo estava lhe dando ânsia.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- para quê tanta coisa? – questionou Peter, vendo os quatro adentrarem a delegacia com algumas sacolas. Isaac e Stiles comiam alguns salgadinhos, com sacolas pequenas penduradas em seus cotovelos, enquanto Scott adentrava o local com algumas sacolas de salgados, biscoitos e refrigerantes. Já Derek carregava algumas sacolas com utensílios de cozinha.

\- estamos com fome – falou Scott jogando as sacolas sobre a mesa da sala, enquanto Derek colocava as suas em um canto da mesma.

\- e você? Vai comer tigelas? – questionou o loiro vendo o sobrinho lhe fitar entediado.

\- eu estava precisando – respondeu dando de ombros e indo se sentar em uma das cadeiras.

\- gente. Eu nunca achei que diria isso. Mas que saudades dessa porcaria! – falou Isaac, encarando um pacote de salgadinhos em sua mão.

\- pensei que odiasse isso – disse Scott, encarando o loiro menear positivamente.

\- e ainda odeio. Mas depois que você come na prisão, até reboco fica comestível – argumentou o loiro de cachos, retirando mais alguns salgados do pacote e os enfiando na boca rapidamente, causando risadas em Lydia, que gargalhava do outro lado da tela.

\- Deus! Eu amo esse homem! – gritou a ruiva, enquanto cobria a boca com uma das mãos, escondendo o seu riso.

\- é tão ruim assim? – questionou Allison, vendo o loiro a fitar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- olha só, o que vocês chama de verde limo, lá a gente chama de verde batata. Isso responde a sua pergunta? – questionou o Lahey, vendo a agente fazer uma careta, antes de alcançar um dos pacotes de salgados jogados sobre a mesa.

\- hm... isso é bom – falou Stiles encarando o salgado em suas mãos, o qual ele havia acabado de abrir.

\- não é?! É o meu favorito – soltou Isaac apontando com um salgado para o castanho, antes de jogar o mesmo para cima e o apanhar com a boca.

\- achei que estávamos aqui para resolver um caso e não degustar salgados – ditou Derek, cruzando os braços e encarando Scott congelar ao abrir uma lata de refrigerante.

\- saco vazio não para em pé – rebateu Allison, dando de ombros e colocando os braços sobre a mesa.

Eles passaram algumas horas, apenas pensando e encarando o quadro de mortes, procurando algo que pudesse ligar a alguém ou algum tipo de pessoa, de modo que eles reduzissem os suspeitos, que até agora se resumiam a um grande grupo masculino. Foi então que o oficial Parrish e o delegado adentraram a sala. O oficial Parrish carregava alguns papeis em uma mão. Ele os balançou no ar, antes de os colocar a mesa.

\- estes são os resultados da autópsia de Molly Vincent – disse após jogar os papéis sobre a mesa. No mesmo instante Derek puxou as folhas para si e passou a analisar a mesma.

\- de fato a morte foi a asfixia. E encontraram traços de metanfetamina nos fios de cabelo da vítima – disse antes de jogar as folhas sobre a mesa.

\- esse cara teve muita coragem de matar a mulher com o marido estando em casa – falou o delegado, encostado na porta.

\- nem me fale. Eu estou morrendo de vontade de apertar o pescoço desse cara. Os Vincent eram tão amigáveis – falou o oficial Parrish cerrando o punho com força, enquanto era encarado pelos agentes.

\- vai devagar, Scott. Sabe que você tem gastrite. Depois está aí, morrendo de dor no estômago de tanto ácido que vai ter nele – falou Derek, encarando o parceiro abrir a segunda lata de refrigerante. No mesmo instante Stiles ergueu a cabeça, como se tomasse conhecimento de algo que houvesse esquecido.

\- bem lembrado. Meu estômago sempre me corrói por dentro quando tomo muito refrigerante – disse o McCall, largando a lata na mesa, antes de entortar os lábios em um bico.

\- repete – falou o castanho apontando para os dois morenos.

\- o quê? – questionou Scott, confuso, encarando o castanho encarar a lata que se encontrava sobre a mesa.

\- ignora. Deve estar carente de atenção – falou Derek, encarando o castanho desviar o olhar para a mesa e fechar os olhos.

\- só repitam o que disse, idiota – falou o castanho abaixando a cabeça e apoiar as mãos nas têmporas. Derek deu de ombros e cruzou os braços, ignorando o castanho.

\- Derek disse: “Vai devagar, Scott. Sabe que você tem gastrite. Depois está aí, morrendo de dor no estômago de tanto ácido que vai ter nele” – falou Boyd, encarando o castanho ainda de olhos fechados pressionando as têmporas.

\- aí o Scott disse: “bem lembrado. Meu estômago sempre me corrói por dentro quando tomo muito refrigerante” – disse Peter, vendo o castanho se erguer e caminhar até o quadro onde as fotos das vítimas e das cenas dos crimes estavam penduradas.

\- tá. O Scott tem gastrite, mas o que isso implica? – questionou Peter, vendo o castanho puxar todas as fotos das vítimas e se virar para si.

\- é, o Scott tem gastrite desde novo. Qual é o problema? – questionou Isaac, encarando o castanho se aproximar da mesa. O delegado e o oficial Parrish também o fizeram, para encarar o que ocorria.

\- o problema não é a gastrite do Scott. O problema são as palavras. Se você colocar a frase do Scott na frase do Derek, e mudar tudo para a primeira pessoa e pegar as palavras certas você terá “estou morrendo com o meu estômago me corroendo por dentro de tanto ácido que tem nele” – falou o castanho, vendo todos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- e daí? O que isso tem com o caso, Alice? – questionou Derek, já irritado com o falatório do mais baixo.

\- Alice? – questionou Parrish, mas fora ignorado pelo moreno de olhos verdes.

\- também queria saber – falou Scott encarando o oficial lhe fitar confuso.

\- uma de nossas vítimas morreu ao ser forçada a engolir ácido – falou o castanho revelando a foto da vítima sobre a mesa.

\- o que é isso?! Que tipo de brincadeira é essa?! Alguma piada sem graça?! – questionou o delegado, visivelmente incomodado com a analogia do outro.

\- isso! – exclamou Stiles batendo palmas e apontando para o delegado com a mão – vamos brincar. Eu vou mostrando as vítimas e vocês me mandam uma frase parecida que tenha a ver com a sua morte – falou o castanho vendo todos lhe fitarem com indignação, exceto Peter e Boyd.

\- Daphyne Tennant– falou Stiles mostrando a mulher que tinha os olhos perfurados.

\- você é ridículo – falou Derek, cruzando os braços e encarando o castanho lhe ignorar e focar em Peter e Boyd.

\- a dor em meus olhos está me matando – falou Boyd, vendo o castanho apontar para si e jogar a foto sobre a mesa.

\- e a nossa vítima que fora espancada com os próprios pés? Jennete McCanzy – questionou o castanho, revelando a foto para os dois homens.

\- minhas pernas estão me matando – disse Peter vendo o castanho jogar as fotos sobre a mesa e dizer cada uma das frases que se assemelhava a situação.

\- estou com tanta fome que comeria a mim mesma. Meus ouvidos vão explodir. Estou queimando – falou o castanho jogando as fotos sobre a mesa.

\- Tina está sem a cabeça, e aí? – questionou o delegado vendo Allison pegar a foto da mulher.

\- Tina estava passando por um tempo difícil na faculdade. A colega de quarto dizia que ela vivia a dizer que estava perdendo a cabeça – falou a Argent vendo a foto do corpo sem cabeça jogado no beco.

\- Molly dizia estar com o intestino desregulado. Mas o que isso tem a ver com ela ser morta sendo enforcada com o próprio intestino? – questionou o oficial Parrish sendo encarado pelos agentes.

\- “meu intestino está me matando”. Qual o outro jeito para concretizar essa frase você vê? – questionou Stiles, encarando o homem lhe fitar confuso.

\- o que essas frases tem a ver com o caso? – questionou o delegado, vendo o agente McCall se erguer surpreso.

\- ele escolhe o jeito de matar as vítimas pelas frases que falam – disse o moreno de queixo torto, vendo o delegado lhe fitar confuso.

\- como é? – questionou o homem cruzando os braços para os agentes.

\- o que faz ele escolher o jeito de morrer das vítimas são essas frases que nós normalmente falamos – falou o moreno de queixo torto, vendo o homem estreitar o olhar, pensativo.

\- não só o jeito da morte, como também as vítimas – falou Lydia, pelo computador. – segundo os dados de Megan Puckett, a vítima do ácido, ela tinha gastrite. Daphyne Tennant tinha tendências a usar óculos. E Jennete McCanzy, a mulher que teve as pernas arrancadas tinha problemas ortopédicos. Ou seja, todas elas soltavam as frases que se assemelham as suas mortes com frequência – falou a ruiva, vendo os agentes lhe fitarem pensativos.

\- então esse cara tenta personificar o ditado: As palavras tem poder – falou Boyd, vendo Derek lhe fitar surpreso.

\- certo. Sabemos como ele escolhe as vítimas. Mas como vamos pegar ele? – questionou o delegado, vendo todos tomarem uma expressão pensativa.

\- Lydia, você tem como acessar as câmeras do mercado que nos indicou hoje? – questionou Derek, vendo a ruiva dedilhar pelo teclado.

\- me dê alguns poucos segundos – falou a ruiva e logo a imagem das câmeras do supermercado foram jogadas na tela presa a parede daquela sala.

\- escolhe uma – falou a ruiva vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar rapidamente.

\- eu quero as imagens dos caixas. Avance para o horário em que eu e Stiles estamos passando as coisas – falou o moreno vendo as imagens avançarem e apenas as imagens do caixa ficarem na tv e as mesmas serem ampliadas.

\- prontinho – disse a ruiva e as imagens pararam de avançar, revelando o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho chegando ao caixa com o carrinho de compras.

\- o que está procurando? – questionou Peter, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes cruzar os braços e levar o polegar aos lábios.

\- as palavras tem poder. O nosso assassino tenta fazer dessa frase uma realidade – falou o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho se colocou ao seu lado, encarando a tela com atenção.

\- um dos caixas soltou essa frase, enquanto uma mulher conversava conosco – disse o castanho e logo, nas imagens, ele se virou, assim como Derek, para encarar um casal que estava no caixa ao lado.

\- esse cara – falou apontando para o caixa que atendia o casal.

\- vou identificar ele – falou a ruiva, passando a dedilhar pelos teclados, indo de um a outro, antes de sempre retornar ao central.

\- certo, vocês acharam o cara. Mas como provar? – questionou o delegado encarando o moreno de olhos castanhos lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- espera, volte um pouco as imagens – falou Peter e a ruiva fez como pedido.

\- o que? Por que? – questionou o oficial Parrish, curioso.

\- a mulher falou alguma frase como as das vítimas? – questionou Peter encarando as imagens com seriedade.

\- não. Não no presente. Ela disse que, pela noite, as pernas poderiam estar a matando – respondeu Derek, encarando o tio sorrir ladino.

\- Pause a imagem. Não é o caixa – falou Peter apontando para o canto da tela, no exato momento em que Daisy e Arthur saíram da imagem. No canto da imagem gravada pela câmera, havia um rapaz encarando o casal com seriedade. Ele tinha a farda do supermercado, indicando que trabalhava nele.

\- por que acha que é ele? – questionou o delegado vendo o loiro se virar para lhe encarar.

\- ele é o único que fica encarando a mulher ir embora. Já o caixa se concentra no próximo cliente. Se o caixa tivesse um trauma com essas frases, ele encararia a próxima vítima até ela sumir, como o garoto aqui está fazendo – respondeu Peter vitorioso.

\- então aquela mulher é a próxima vítima? – questionou Isaac, curioso.

\- muito provavelmente. Lydia, identifique a mulher, também – falou Allison, antes de Stiles se virar para si.

\- não precisa. Já sabemos quem é – falou Stiles, encarando as imagens.

\- e quem é? – questionou Boyd, surpreso.

\- Daisy Deveniel. O seu marido se chama Arthur Deveniel. Eles vão dar um jantar daqui há algumas horas – falou o castanho encarando o garoto na imagem.

\- e como sabe disso? – questionou Scott, também surpreso.

\- ela conversou conosco, achando que somos vizinhos novos – respondeu Derek, encarando o parceiro lhe fitar confuso.

\- isso vai ser ruim. O assassino pode ser um dos convidados. Como vamos saber se não podemos nos aproximar demais para não assustarmos os envolvidos? – questionou Allison, vendo Peter tomar uma expressão pensativa.

\- tem um jeito de entrarmos lá – falou Derek, encarando o castanho com seriedade, o qual lhe fitou entediado.

\- suponho que para estar sugerindo isso, você deva estar sem opções – falou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe ignorar, para encarar a mesa, antes de passar o celular para o castanho.  
  
  
  


\- pegue uma faca perto de algum civil e eu mato você – sussurrou Derek, enquanto ele e Stiles caminhavam para a porta da casa dos Deveniel.

\- Pela milésima vez, eu não vou fazer nada. Tente não matar os convidados com o seu mau humor – sussurrou o castanho, enquanto tocava a campainha. Logo a porta fora aberta por Daisy, que os encarou animada.

\- Vocês vieram! – exclamou a mulher, abrindo a porta para que os dois homens adentrassem a mesma.

\- trouxemos vinho. Já que não tive tempo de cozinhar nada. Acabamos nos perdendo no horário – falou o castanho e Derek ergueu a garrafa para a mulher, que pegou a mesma, fazendo uma expressão cômica de surpresa, enquanto balançava o objeto de vidro no ar.

\- eu amo vinho! – exclamou a mulher que usava um vestido vermelho apertado, o qual valorizava as suas curvas.

\- espero não estarmos atrasados demais – falou Derek, puxando as mangas de sua camisa para cima, enquanto via Stiles ajustar o colete que usava.

\- que nada. Arthur e Joe acabaram de colocar a carne na churrasqueira – falou a mulher, passando a guiar o “casal” pela casa, os levando para o lado de fora, onde alguns casais e alguns adolescentes se encontravam espalhados ao ar livre, conversando, comendo e bebendo o que podiam.

\- Gente, os moradores novos do bairro chegaram! Eles não são lindos? – Daisy anunciou a chegada dos dois e todos se viraram para a mulher, encarando o moreno e o castanho. Uma das crianças correu até os dois, os encarando com olhinhos frustrados.

\- sem criança? – questionou o garoto, encarando os dois homens lhe fitarem um tanto surpresos. Derek segurou a respiração ao ver Stiles se abaixar para encarar o garoto nos olhos.

\- ainda não, coelhinho apressado – respondeu o castanho, sorrindo para a criança, antes de bater de leve com o indicador no nariz de ponta vermelha devido ao frio.

O garoto sorriu minimamente com a citação da história infantil, antes de surpreender o castanho, abraçando o mesmo, para em seguida correr para perto dos amiguinhos. Derek encarou, surpreso, o castanho se erguer e encarar Daisy com um sorriso simpático tanto que não percebeu o grupo de mulheres sorrirem derretidas para os dois e a cena ocorrida.

\- fiquei preocupado que vocês não viessem – falou Arthur, aparecendo ao lado da mulher, que lhe entregou a garrafa de vinho.

\- foi mal. Acabamos nos perdendo no tempo, enquanto desfazíamos as caixas – respondeu Derek, apertando a mão do homem, antes de o mesmo estender a mesma para Stiles.

\- entendo perfeitamente. Vamos, peguem uma cerveja e venham para perto da churrasqueira com a gente – falou Arthur apontando para o grupo de homens que se encontrava próximo a churrasqueira. O homem, com a outra mão, entregou duas garrafas de cerveja para os dois, as quais foram pegas por Derek, que apontou para o castanho com uma das mãos.

\- Stiles não bebe – falou vendo o homem encarar o castanho surpreso.

\- Ok, eu não vou permitir que os rapazes monopolizem vocês dois. Então um de vocês tem que vir conversar comigo e as garotas sobre a vida de vocês – falou a Daisy, vendo os dois se entreolharem.

\- eu fico com o que gostar de esportes – falou Arthur, erguendo as mãos em defesa. Stiles sorriu para o homem, antes de sorrir simpático para Daisy.

\- eu vou com vocês. Derek é um pouco tímido com algumas perguntas pessoais. E nosso gosto para esporte é um pouco... conflituoso. Ele gosta de esportes com bola. Eu prefiro esportes violentos – falou o castanho piscando para mulher, que sorriu para si, antes de o puxar pela mão para perto da mesa, onde as mulheres lhe encaravam com sorrisos animados, enquanto algumas lhe fitavam com um ar predatório.

\- gente, não sei quem é mais gato. Você ou o seu namorado – falou uma das mulheres, assim que o castanho se sentou ao lado de Daisy.

\- me diz como é que você deixa o seu homem em forma. Preciso que o Dennis fique com aquele corpo – falou outra mulher, encarando Derek ser recepcionado pelos maridos de todas com apertos de mão.

\- graças a Deus não preciso fazer nada. Ele é meio rigoroso. Faz atividades físicas todos os dias, em casa – falou o castanho vendo uma das mulheres lhe servir com um refrigerante.

\- gente, uma delícia. Sério – falou a mulher ao lado de Stiles, encarando o moreno, que fitou o grupo rapidamente, vendo algumas mulheres sorrirem em sua direção, enquanto o castanho olhava por sobre os ombros, antes de sorrir, negando com a cabeça e a retornar a olhar para a frente.

\- queremos saber de tudo. Onde se conheceram, como começaram a namorar e quando decidiram morar juntos – falou uma das mulheres, provavelmente a mais animada com a presença do casal no jantar.  
  
  
  
  


\- eu gostaria muito de ver isso – falou Peter, que se encontrava de tocaia do outro lado da rua, encarando a entrada da casa.

\- nem me fale. Eu daria tudo para ser uma mosquinha e ver como aqueles dois estão se saindo – falou Allison, dando uma olhada ao redor.

\- por que não colocamos escutas neles? – questionou Peter, um pouco indignado.

\- não tínhamos nenhuma escuta discreta conosco, Peter – respondeu Allison, vendo o mais velho tomar uma expressão tristonha.

\- eu imagino aqueles dois, os caras que mais se odeiam no grupo, fingindo ser o casal perfeito – falou Scott, encarando Isaac e Boyd sorrirem ao seu lado.

\- deve ser cômico – falou Boyd, vendo Isaac menear positivamente.

\- se bem que eles sabem que tem que fingir perfeitamente. Até ensaiaram assuntos e a história deles – falou Allison vendo Peter menear positivamente.

\- alguém pode me dizer por que acham que a senhora Deveniel é a próxima vítima? Se me lembro bem, uma mulher já teve as pernas arrancadas e foi espancada com elas – questionou o oficial Parrish no rádio.

\- o fato de a frase já ter sido concretizada não quer dizer que ele fará uma única vez – respondeu Allison, soltando o botão do rádio para ouvir uma resposta.

\- mas disseram que ele é traumatizado por uma mulher e as vítimas são um reflexo dessa mulher, então por que procurar vítimas por frases? – questionou o oficial que se encontrava com a viatura escondida entre dois muros. Ele estava tentando entender a lógica daquilo.

\- o nosso assassino é traumatizado por uma mulher que provavelmente usa algumas dessas frases. Para ele, “As palavras tem poder”, não é apenas uma frase e sim um tipo de afirmação, de que se você desejar algo, esse algo ocorre. Por isso ele persegue mulheres que falam frases dessa forma, despreocupada – respondeu a agente Argent, encarando a casa e viu Peter fazendo o mesmo.

\- provavelmente é a mãe – falou Peter, encarando a agente Argent menear em concordância.

\- por que diz isso? – agora fora a vez de Isaac de perguntar, um tanto indignado.

\- geralmente, quem nos ensina que “as palavras tem poder” são nossas mães. Independente da forma que seja passada a mensagem – falou o loiro, encarando o loiro mais novo pelo retrovisor.

\- ou pode usar frases como a das vítimas, enquanto abusa de nosso suspeito de várias formas – continuou o Tate, antes de ouvir um “entendido” vir do rádio.

\- quanto tempo será que irá durar? – questionou Allison, encarando a casa. Ela odiava ficar de tocaia.  
  
  


O garoto de cabelos negros estava jogado na própria cama, em seu quarto, encarando um caderno jogado em suas pernas com certa concentração. Para ele estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de se concentrar com os gemidos vindos do quarto ao lado. Aquilo lhe irritava. Ele não podia nem estudar para a porcaria de sua prova de geografia sem ter que escutar a sua mãe gritando para os quatro cantos do mundo para que o seu padrasto a fodesse com mais força.

Não demorou para que ele escutasse um gemido alto de ambos. Ele agradeceu aos céus por aquele momento, pois sempre que a sua mãe e o seu padrasto gozavam, havia um intervalo de pelo menos quarenta e cinco minutos de paz para si. Então ele finalmente poderia estudar para a porcaria de sua prova.

Mas parecia que a sua paz estava esgotada naquele dia. Pois assim que se passaram dois minutos, ele ouviu a sua mãe gritar para onde o seu padrasto iria e ele responder que iria comprar cigarros. Ele achou que aquele era o fim do barulho, mas assim que a porta da casa fora batida, ele foi surpreendido com a porta de seu quarto ser aberta com certa brutalidade e uma mulher de mais ou menos quarenta anos adentrar o mesmo a passos rápidos e jogar uma cueca branca em sua direção.

\- eu sei que você fez de novo! – rosnou a mulher, antes de puxar o garoto pelos cabelos e forçar o mesmo a abaixar a cabeça até estar com o rosto afundado na cueca branca usado, sentindo algo viscoso tocar o seu rosto.

\- eu sou uma desgraçada mesmo. Minha cabeça deveria estar cheia de ponta. Toda pregueada com chifres. Ser corneada por um homem e depois pelo filho dele com o padrasto – falou a mulher, antes de puxar os cabelos negros para cima.

\- você é um lixo, igual ao seu pai. Não sei por que Deus não me leva logo. Deve ser porque eu tenho que te matar algum dia, como fiz com o seu pai – rosnou a mulher, antes de voltar a esfregar a cara do adolescente contra a peça de roupa usada.

\- vamos, limpe tudo. Limpe a sua própria porra com a língua. Eu mereço. Um filho puto. Uma vadia dentro de casa. Nem para se engasgar com isso. Nem para morrer asfixiado no pano. Não basta chegar morta do trabalho em casa, com as pernas me matando, a cabeça doendo de morrer e uma fome desgraçada, para ainda ser feita de corna por um vagabundo como você – falava a mulher, enquanto esfregava o rosto do adolescente contra a cueca suja, ouvindo o adolescente chorar baixo, enquanto aguentava tudo calado

\- maldita a hora que eu coloquei você no mundo. Eu queria que as palavras tivessem poder, que aí eu dizia “Morra” e você ia morrer – falou a mulher, antes de empurrar a cabeça do jovem com mais força, antes de largar a mesma e sair do quarto.

O adolescente permaneceu chorando contra aquele pano sujo, antes de puxar o mesmo contra o seu rosto com raiva, urrando contra o pano e o colchão. A sua raiva por aquela mulher era tanta. Ele sentia um ódio tão grande pela própria mãe, que tudo o que ele queria era pegar aquela maldita faca e cravar no peito da mulher e descer com a mesma rasgando a desgraçada em duas. Mas ele não tinha coragem. Ela sempre fora mais forte do que si. Ele ainda tinha medo de sofrer o mesmo que sofreu quando criança.

Ele puxou o pano com mais força, ouvindo e sentindo o mesmo rasgar, antes de ser dividido em dois. Ele precisava saciar aquela vontade, aquele ódio. Ele precisava fazer de novo. O rapaz desceu da cama, jogando aquele pano nojento no chão, antes de erguer o colchão e retirar, de debaixo do mesmo, o objeto que sempre lhe ajudou com aquele seu desejo, aquele seu ato libertador. Ele pôde ver, embaixo de sua cama, a cabeça de sua última vítima, vendo a mesma já começar a atrair certo insetos.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- isso é uma marca de aliança? – questionou um dos homens, encarando a mão de Derek, que bebia o final de sua cerveja. O moreno de olhos verdes encarou a própria mão e sorriu para o homem.

\- é sim – respondeu pegando outra garrafa e abrindo a mesma com a ajuda da mesa ao seu lado, surpreendendo alguns homens.

\- já foi casado? Com outro cara? – questionou Arthur, encarando o moreno negar.

\- uma mulher – respondeu bebendo um gole de sua cerveja, antes de pegar um dos salgadinhos ali perto com a outra mão e os levar a boca.

\- e o que houve? Não deu certo? – questionou um dos homens e Arthur se virou para o amigo, com uma expressão de “é sério?”.

\- porra! É claro que não deu certo, Bobby! Eles não teriam se separados se tivesse dado certo! – exclamou Arthur, vendo o homem sorrir para a própria gafe.

\- é, não deu muito certo. Foi quando eu conheci ele. Eu fiquei um tanto para baixo depois do divórcio. Aí ele me deu a motivação para seguir em frente. E agora estamos aqui – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo os homens menearem positivamente e alguns inclinarem a cabeça “discretamente” para encarar o castanho, vendo o mesmo gargalhar junto de algumas mulheres.

\- e aí? Sente falta de uma mulher ou o cara da conta do recado? – questionou um homem que Derek reconheceu como Dennis, enquanto o mesmo jogava dardos em um alvo que estava ali perto. No mesmo instante o Hale engasgou com a cerveja que colocara na boca e passou a tossir.

\- confesso que bateu curiosidade da resposta – falou Arthur encarando o moreno de olhos verdes tomar uma coloração avermelhada, enquanto limpava a garganta, depois da tosse.

\- seja sincero. Daqui não sai – falou Bobby, vendo o moreno os fitar surpreso.

\- pelo engasgo já vi que bate uma saudade de alguma coisa aí – falou Arthur, brincando.

\- n-não. É que eu fiquei um pouco surpreso com vocês, homens casados, pais de família, questionarem isso – explicou-se o Hale vendo os homens se entreolharem e darem de ombros.

\- ah, nós sempre conversamos sobre nossas mulheres e como elas nos satisfazem, então não vimos problema nenhum em perguntar como são as coisas entre vocês. Até porque nós nunca fizemos isso, então temos curiosidades, mesmo sem ter vontades – explicou Arthur, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes coçar a barba um tanto desconfortável.

\- e aí? Sente falta ou dá conta do serviço? – questionou Bobby encarando o castanho se erguer, junto de uma das mulheres e caminhar para o interior da casa, vendo os dois surgirem na janela da cozinha, mexendo em alguns armários.

“Casal perfeito. Ser o casal perfeito”. Derek repetia em sua cabeça, antes de sorrir ladino. Enquanto via Dennis passar os dardos para Arthur.

\- ele dá mais do que pro gasto – respondeu Derek, encarando a própria cerveja, antes de tomar um gole da mesma.

\- olha só. E você já... – Dennis questionou, enquanto gesticulada uma masturbação diante da boca, enquanto empurrava a bochecha com a língua – sabe? – finalizou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes tomar um coloração vermelha na face, enquanto coçava o pescoço.

\- todas as vezes – respondeu um tanto envergonhado.

\- e como é? – questionou Bobby vendo o Hale abaixar o rosto.

\- vamos parar por aqui, agora. O cara é um pouco tímido – falou Arthur passando o braço por sobre os ombros do moreno de olhos verdes e passando os dardos para o mesmo.

\- ok, só mais uma pergunta. Com qual frequência vocês transam? – questionou Dennis vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir um tanto tímido.

\- quase toda semana – respondeu o Hale, vendo os caras lhe fitarem um tanto questionadores.

\- há quanto tempo vocês moram juntos? – questionou Arthur, vendo Derek estreitar o olhar para os três.

\- há quatro anos – respondeu vendo os três tomarem expressões chocadas. Vendo Bobby pegar os dardos, eles estavam jogando isso há um tempo e até agora, Dennis havia acertado o centro, mais vezes do que todos, o que se resumia há duas vezes.

\- e ainda transam toda semana?! Vem cá, como é que vocês fazem isso? Preciso muito fazer a Ellen voltar a ter esse fogo! – questionou Dennis, surpreso. Derek foi impedido de falar quando algo lhe enlaçou a cintura.

\- desculpa a intromissão, mas as garotas querem saber quando que essa carne vai ficar pronta, pois a que estava no forno já está no ponto – falou o castanho e no mesmo instante Derek jogou o braço por cima dos ombros do castanho, puxando o mesmo para si.

\- está quase no ponto. Quer tentar? – questionou Bobby oferecendo os dardos para o castanho.

\- olha, até agora eu estou na liderança – falou Dennis, sorrindo simpático.

\- quantas vezes você acertou o centro? – questionou Stiles, pegando os dardos e Derek engoliu em seco.

\- duas vezes. Mas pelos pontos eu também estou na frente – falou o homem vendo o castanho pegar um com a mão direita e o apontar para o alvo.

\- e aí? Como eu faço? – perguntou Stiles encarando Derek, que deu de ombros.

\- faça o seu melhor – respondeu o Hale, rezando para que o castanho não ousasse acertar ninguém.

\- certo – respondeu Stiles antes de lançar o primeiro, acertando o centro.

\- olha! De primeira! – exclamou Arthur vendo o castanho sorrir, antes de pegar o outro dardo e o lançar, acertando o centro, bem ao lado do primeiro.

\- UOU! – exclamaram os homens, não notando a expressão de surpresa de Derek.

\- e por último – falou o castanho, pegando o último dardo pela ponta afiada, antes de o lançar no alvo, acertando o centro, bem acima dos outros dois.

Os homens ficaram abismados com a habilidade do castanho, antes de o mesmo se virar para o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o mesmo lhe encarar um tanto surpreso. O castanho sorriu, ao ver os homens encararem os dois, antes de enlaçar o pescoço do mais alto e se esticar um pouco para alcançar o ouvido do outro. Derek, no início, teve o reflexo de se afastar, mas logo se lembrou do motivo de estarem ali.

\- tente não beber demais, agente Hale – sussurrou o castanho, antes desse afastar e se virar para voltar a caminhar na direção da mesa onde as mulheres se encontravam encarando a cena.

\- onde ele aprendeu a fazer isso? – questionou Dennis, encarando o castanho se afastar o grupo.

\- faculdade – respondeu Derek, encarando o castanho olhar um grupo de crianças que passou correndo por si.  
  
  
  
  


\- tira a faca da mão da Britany pelo amor de Deus! – exclamou Dennis encarando a mulher de Bobby lhe fitar um tanto ofendida.

\- é, você é horrível com facas, amiga – falou Daisy encarando a mulher lhe fitar um tanto indignada, antes de largar a faca e o garfo de carne.

\- nenhuma de vocês é boa cortando a carne – falou Arthur, vendo as mulheres exclamarem em resposta.

\- ok, senhor das facas. Quem vai cortar então? – questionou Daisy encarando o marido se virar parar os amigos.

\- alguém aí é melhor de faca do que nossas mulheres? – questionou ouvindo as mulheres bufarem em risadas.

\- espera sentado, Arthur. Esses aí nunca pegaram numa faca, ah não ser para cortar a carne do próprio prato – falou Britany, vendo os homens lhe fitarem um tanto indignados, mas rindo.

\- assim fode, não é, amor? – questionou Bobby vendo a mulher dar de ombros.

\- é a realidade, amor – respondeu a mulher beijando o marido e logo um garoto abraçou ambos.

\- ok, então vejamos. Um de vocês dois – falou Daisy encarando Stiles e Derek, que se encontravam sentados lado a lado, com Derek com o braço sobre os ombros de Stiles e o castanho com uma mão sobre a coxa do moreno.

\- eu vou. Esse aqui é capaz de quebrar o prato com tanta brutalidade – falou o castanho se levantando e Derek, temeroso, acabou se esquecendo completamente do disfarce.

\- Alice! – repreendeu o moreno, encarando o castanho se virar questionador, assim como todos da mesa, antes de dar de ombros. Só então Derek notou a merda que havia feito.

\- relaxa, eu vou tomar cuidado – disse o castanho pegando a faca e o garfo.

\- Alice? – questionou Daisy, vendo o castanho sorrir simples, enquanto cortava o primeiro pedaço lentamente, testando a habilidade de corte da faca.

\- é o meu nome do meio – respondeu o castanho, vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa.

\- o seu nome do meio é Alice? – questionou Dennis, estranhando aquilo.

\- meus pais adoravam Alice no País das Maravilhas. Então decidiram que independente do sexo, o nome do meio seria Alice. Então acabou sendo. Stiles Alice. Um pouco estranho, não é? – questionou o castanho vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- meio que não combina – argumentou Britany vendo o castanho menear positivamente, antes de começar a acelerar o corte, sempre fazendo pedaços proporcionais em tamanho.

\- gente. Não é que ele é bom? – questionou Daisy, vendo o castanho não demorar a fatiar tudo e empurrar a fileira de carne para o lado, fazendo a mesma se inclinar, revelando o interior um tanto rosado.

\- agora podemos comer! – exclamou Bobby começando a fazer o próprio prato.

Após comerem, todos se dirigiram para a sala, onde ficaram a conversar. Derek já não estava aguentando mais aquela farsa. Ele sempre tinha que tocar o outro, assim como o mesmo fazia em si, para passar a imagem de casal apaixonado. Maldita a hora em que eles responderam a pergunta dos Deveniel no supermercado. Não demorou muito para que o mais temido por ambos fosse posto em prática no assunto da conversa.

\- mas gente, eu ainda não vi um beijinho se quer entre vocês! – exclamou Daisy, encarando o casal novo do bairro lhe fitar um tanto surpreso, enquanto sorriam tímidos e desconfortáveis.

\- como eu disse, Derek é um pouco tímido e não gosta muito de certas demonstrações de afeto em público – disse o castanho, dando uns tapinhas leves no ombro do moreno. O mais baixo estava sentado no braço do sofá, ao lado do Hale, que estava sentado no mesmo.

\- ah, vamos. Deixem de timidez vocês dois. Estão entre amigos, agora – falou Britany encarando o moreno coçar a nuca um tanto desconfortável.

\- melhor não. As crianças estão na sala, não queremos acabar criando dúvidas nas cabecinhas deles – falou Derek, apertando a mão do castanho, tentando desfazer o olhar questionador no rosto de Britany.

\- ora que nada. As crianças de hoje em dia compreendem isso rapidinho – argumentou Daisy, vendo as crianças desviarem o olhar para os adultos. Exceto um garoto, que encarava a janela, vendo, pela cerca dos fundos, um estranho invadir o local e se espreitar pelo gramado do quintal, até alcançar uma das paredes.

\- tem certeza? – questionou Derek um tanto desesperado internamente.

\- beija logo, homem. Parece até que não quer! – exclamou Arthur, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sorrir tímido, antes de encarar o castanho, que lhe fitou rapidamente.

“Eu mereço” pensou Derek encarando o castanho sorrir ladino e erguer uma sobrancelha.

“Alguém tinha que fazer isso, não é?!” Se questionou Stiles, um tanto irritado.

Derek puxou as costas do castanho com uma mão, enquanto o mesmo se inclinava para a frente, abaixando o rosto até o seu. Fora apenas um toque singelo de lábios, o qual eles se forçaram a fazer movimento, sugando os lábios do outro sem vontade alguma, antes de se afastarem dramaticamente. Eles encararam Daisy assim que a mesma soltou um “Que lindo!”.

\- eu preciso ir ao banheiro – falou Derek se levantando, vermelho, enquanto Stiles se recostava ao encosto do sofá, passando a brincar com os brincos em seus lóbulos com o indicador, enquanto a outra mão segurava o copo de suco que tomava.

\- eu te mostro onde fica – falou Daisy se levantando e guiando o moreno de olhos verdes até o andar de cima.

Assim que chegaram no mesmo, a mulher o deixou na porta do banheiro enquanto se movimentava até o quarto no fim do corredor. Derek se trancou no ambiente e ligou a torneira, lavando o rosto, fazendo questão de esfregar os próprios lábios. Ele se sentia enojado. Havia beijado um cara e para completar da escória que ele tanto odiava. O homem por trás de todo o ódio e rancor que ele tinha no peito. Assim que saiu do banheiro ele viu o corpo de Daisy caído no chão ser arrastado para o interior do quarto e a porta se fechar. Derek nem quis saber, puxou a arma que se encontrava presa em sua perna, coberta pela calça que vestia e correu até a porta do quarto, mas a mesma já estava trancada.

\- merda - soltou tentando abrir a porta a força. Derek se irritou e tomou uma certa distância, antes de começar a chutar a porta.

\- mas o que merda está acontecendo? – questionou Arthur, ouvindo s barulhos no andar de cima, enquanto todos olhavam para o teto.

\- ele está aqui – murmurou Stiles, sorrindo e se levantando, colocando o copo na mesa de centro.

Quando o castanho alcançou as escadas, Derek conseguiu abrir a porta e pôde ver um garoto de cabelos negros e roupa negra se jogar da janela, deixando o corpo de Daisy no chão, intacto. Ele correu até a janela, apenas para ver o outro cair de mal jeito no chão.

\- STILES! ELE ESTÁ NO QUINTAL. FUGINDO PELOS FUNDOS! – gritou correndo até o corpo da mulher, para verificar se a mesma estava bem.

\- ele quem? – questionou Bobby vendo o castanho correr na direção da porta que levava para os fundos da casa.

No caminho, o castanho viu a faca que utilizou para cortar a carne no jantar e rapidamente a pegou, abrindo a porta logo em seguida. Ele viu o assassino, um tanto manco devido a aterrissagem ruim que fizera após saltar do segundo andar da casa, caminhar desengonçadamente na direção da cerca. O garoto se virou, apontando a faca grande que segurava para o castanho. Stiles sorriu ao ver uma faca parecida a qual ele pegou no mercado e Derek guardara logo em seguida.

\- se aproxime e eu mato você – falou o adolescente, tremendo.

\- você não pode. É fraco. – sorriu o castanho, vendo o adolescente começar a tentar pular a cerca.

\- você está machucado. Se tentar pular essa cerca, eu te mato antes que possa chegar do outro lado – falou o castanho manuseando a faca em sua mão com certa habilidade.

\- Peter, pegamos o cara – falou Derek surgindo na porta, sendo seguido pelos casais que se surpreenderam ao ver o castanho ameaçar um adolescente com uma faca.

\- mas o que está acontecendo aqui? – questionou Arthur vendo o moreno de olhos verdes com uma arma na mão.

Assim que Derek iria apontar a arma para o adolescente, o mesmo, no desespero, lançou a faca no moreno de olhos verdes e Derek disparou. Britany gritou ao ver sangue de Stiles escorrer pelo braço do mesmo, do local onde a bala lhe atingira, enquanto a faca lançada pelo adolescente subia, após ser acertada pela faca de Stiles. Derek, surpreso, viu o castanho agarrar a faca no ar, pela lâmina, entre os dedos, com o braço ferido, o movendo como se nada tivesse ocorrido com ele.

\- você não chega nem mesmo aos pés da sujeira presa nos dedos dos pés de um valete de espadas, sabia? – questionou o castanho, vendo o adolescente tremer o lábio inferior, segurando o choro antes de tentar pular a cerca.

Assim que a mão do outro tocou o topo da cerca. Um tiro fora disparado e gritos ecoaram pelo local. O adolescente gritou de dor, sentindo uma dor horrenda na perna e em sua mão. Ele olhou para a perna, vendo um buraco pequeno sangrar e em seguida olhou para a mão, vendo uma faca atravessar a mesma, a prendendo no local.

\- merda. Me deixa ir! – exclamou o adolescente tentando retirar a mão e colocar o pé no chão. Mas a sua perna e sua mão doíam demais para ele ousar as magoar ainda mais. No instante seguinte, Peter, Allison, Scott, Isaac e Boyd chegaram ao local, acompanhados de alguns policiais.

\- o que merda está acontecendo? – questionou Arthur um tanto assustado.

\- Todd Mason, você está preso pelos assassinatos de Molly Vincent, Tina Banner, Jennete McCanzy, Megan Pucket e mais algumas mulheres – falou Peter vendo o oficial Parrish algemar o rapaz, antes de Stiles se aproximar e retirar a faca da mão do adolescente, o ouvindo gritar com a dor.

\- alguém vai me dizer o que significa isso? – questionou Arthur, aterrorizado, enquanto via Derek pegar o celular e ligar para um ambulância.

\- senhor Deveniel, fique calmo. Nós somos agentes do FBI – falou Allison, se aproximando do grupo de civis.

\- FBI? – questionou o homem vendo Derek desligar o celular e se aproximar.

\- é, estávamos atrás desse rapaz. Ele é um assassino de mulheres. Derek e Stiles também são agentes – explicou Scott, vendo o homem se surpreender.

\- nós nos infiltramos no supermercado para procurar suspeitos. Mas vocês se aproximaram e tivemos que manter o disfarce. Para a nossa surpresa, descobrimos que Daisy seria a próxima vítima. Então eu e Stiles nos infiltramos no jantar, com receio de que o ataque ocorresse hoje. E de fato ocorreu. Mas conseguimos impedir. Já chamei uma ambulância para a sua mulher. Ela está bem, só está desacordada – falou Derek, encarando o homem tomar uma expressão de desespero, antes de correr para o interior da casa.  
  
  
  
  
  


\- no final das contas ele não era um viciado – falou Scott, se jogando em seu acento, com um copo de bebida em mãos.

\- não. O padrasto era traficante e a mãe era uma operaria e mula. Ele fedia a metanfetamina porque a casa vivia fedendo a metanfetamina – falou Isaac de olhos fechados, deitado no acento que estava inclinado.

\- foi um bom serviço. Acabamos pegando três coelhos numa cajadada só – falou Peter, se jogando sentado ao lado do sobrinho. O qual parecia cansado.

\- finalmente podemos dormir direito – disse Boyd, já confortável em seu acento.

\- não me parece com sono – falou Allison, encarando o castanho comer alguns salgadinhos, que Scott e Isaac compraram.

\- e não estou – disse o castanho, levando mais alguns salgados de milho a boca.

\- nos acorde quando chegarmos – falou Peter, já fechando os olhos para dormir

\- certo – respondeu o castanho, encarando o lado de fora pela janela, ignorando o olhar analista do agente Hale em si.


	10. White Rabbit

Derek suspirou um tanto cansado. Já era difícil acordar cedo depois de dois dias seguidos de trabalho sem dormir, aí para completar a sua vida o seu chefe decide fazer uma reunião sobre os resultados da nova divisão formada justamente no dia seguinte ao trabalho, bem no horário em que os prisioneiros que faziam parte da mesma seriam libertos para trabalharem consigo.

O Hale encarou a agente Argent cruzar as pernas elegantemente, enquanto relia os relatórios feitos por eles sobre cada um dos prisioneiros e sobre os colegas de equipe do FBI que participavam da divisão. Já fazia um bom tempo, um mês e três semanas para ser mais exato, que eles estavam trabalhando com essa nova divisão.

No último caso, eles prenderam um importante traficante que estava dando dores de cabeça ao FBI. O moreno de olhos verdes se surpreendeu com a quantidade de informações que Vernon tinha sobre o modo de agir dos traficantes. O negro praticamente entregou de bandeja todo o esquema sem se quer fazer parte do grupo de traficantes que prenderam. O Boyd apenas leu is arquivos do FBI sobre o grupo e conseguiu deduzir, sozinho, em minutos, o que os agentes treinados não conseguiram em dias.

Isaac também não ficou para trás, identificando os fornecedores e locais em que era possível fabricar a droga, que no caso era um porão de um prédio do subúrbio próximo a uma fábrica abandonada que teve os equipamentos necessários para a fabricação da droga roubados. Fora um bom trabalho, não havia como mentir. Allison, Boyd e Isaac foram peças indispensáveis do trabalho, assim como Peter, que coordenava os passos dos agentes minuciosamente. Derek poderia falar qualquer coisa do seu tio, mas, uma coisa ele admitia e sabia que tinha que admitir: Peter era um gênio. O homem conseguia organizar um grupo completamente explosivo e cheio de atritos como aquele de uma maneira incrivelmente positiva. O mais velho conseguia utilizar as habilidades daqueles detentos muito bem.

A porta da sala de reuniões se abriu, revelando Lydia, que usava um vestido curto tomara que caia e segurava um copo de raspadinha em uma das mãos, enquanto sugava o final do alimento com vontade, fazendo o canudo soltar um som irritante. A mulher passou pelos colegas de trabalho, acenando para os mesmos, se aproximando da lixeira e jogando o enorme copo transparente com uma logo vermelha na mesma.

\- já está todo mundo aqui? - questionou a ruiva caminhando para se sentar em um dos sofás, antes de colocar a bolsa sobre o colo e puxar um pequeno espelho e um batom da mesma, passando a retocar a maquiagem.

\- falta apenas o diretor - respondeu Allan, vendo a ruiva guardar tudo, antes de cruzar as pernas elegantemente, encarando o ambiente com tédio.

Não demorou nem meio minuto e a porta se abriu, revelando um homem sério, calvo, com alguns poucos fios grisalhos e uma expressão cansada. Ele era acompanhado por alguns homens vestidos com ternos e logo atrás dele estava Chris Argent. Todos se levantaram para cumprimentar o homem, antes de o mesmo se dirigir para Allan, apertando a mão do mesmo e o vendo menear positivamente, para em seguida se virar para os agentes.

\- eu devo dizer que velhos hábitos não mudam, certo, Peter? - questionou o homem mais velho do ambiente vendo o loiro lhe fitar com um sorriso ladino.

\- eu falei que essa divisão era um bom investimento, Gerard - respondeu o loiro vendo o grisalho sorrir ladino, antes de encarar a neta, sorrindo orgulhoso para mesma, para em seguida lançar um sorriso idêntico para todos.

\- eu fiz questão de ler todos os relatórios de vocês e devo dizer que essa divisão, até agora, tem estado longe de ser um fracasso - falou o Argent mais velho vendo os agentes sorrirem orgulhosos do próprio trabalho, mas logo retornarem a seriedade.

\- obrigado, mas o que quer falar com a gente? Para você ter vindo nos elogiar pessoalmente algo deve lhe preocupar - questionou Peter vendo o grisalho suspirar, tomando uma expressão séria, o que fez com que os agentes engolissem em seco.

\- de fato, eu tenho uma preocupação, sim. E gostaria de a revelar para todos os membros da divisão para saber que rumo essa divisão deve tomar daqui para a frente - falou o diretor do FBI, vendo os agentes ficarem receosos, enquanto Peter erguia uma sobrancelha, questionador.

\- você acabou de dizer que a divisão é um sucesso e agora diz que pode acabar com ela? - questionou o loiro, confuso, vendo o grisalho respirar fundo.

\- é, Peter. A divisão pode ter sido um sucesso nos casos que investigaram até agora, mas não quer dizer que ainda não seja considerada estável. Eu vou fazer alguns questionamentos simples, os quais foram baseados em seus relatórios e vocês devem me responder diretamente. Obviamente podem se opor as respostas de seus colegas de equipe, o que irá gerar um debate que poderá ou não sanar a minha preocupação e a de todos que sabem da existência de vocês - falou o homem encarando o grupo se entreolhar antes de voltarem o olhar para o mais velho, que pegou uma pasta com o símbolo do FBI e passou a folhear o conteúdo da mesma.

\- agente McCall, no seu primeiro relatório, você julgou o prisioneiro Stiles como "cheio de ideias" e "um possível candidato a fugitivo". Isso, de fato, foi um ponto muito interessante do seu relatório. Ainda o considera como um possível fugitivo? - questionou o diretor do FBI, vendo os agentes encararem o McCall, que o fitava com uma expressão pensativa.

\- para falar a verdade, eu acho, sim. Todos ali são grandes candidatos a fugitivos. Nos casos em que prendemos fugitivos da prisão, eles mostraram que sabem muito bem como fugir de uma - respondeu o moreno de queixo torto e olhos castanhos vendo o grisalho menear positivamente, antes de encarar a neta.

\- agente Argent, em um de seus relatórios você citou que o prisioneiro Lahey conhecia meios químicos muitos bons para se criar uma distração e até mesmo envenenar alguém. Você diria que, em algum momento, o prisioneiro poderia... eu não sei... criar alguma distração e fugir? - questionou o Argent mais velho vendo a mais nova estreitar os olhos, pensativa e Derek bufou divertido.

\- quem?! Isaac?! Aquele cara pode entender de química mas uma criança teria mais chances de fugir do que ele! - exclamou o moreno de olhos verdes cruzando os braços e encarando a morena lhe fitar por um tempo.

\- não. Eu não acho que o Isaac possa tentar fugir em algum momento - respondeu Allison vendo o avô estreitar o olhar para o Hale e para a Argent.

\- e por que acha isso? - questionou o homem vendo a mulher trocar a posição das pernas, ainda as mantendo cruzadas, antes de responder.

\- Isaac é inteligente, mas não iria durar como um fugitivo do FBI - respondeu a morena vendo o avô menear positivamente.

\- segundo eles mesmos, é preciso ter um padrão de vida quando se foge da prisão. O Isaac não está apto a viver nesse padrão - ditou o moreno de olhos castanhos e queixo torto, vendo o grisalho lhe encarar meneando positivamente, enquanto folheava o arquivo em seu colo.

\- agente Hale, em todos os seus relatórios você faz críticas ao comportamento do prisioneiro Stiles. Críticas estas que não tem nenhuma similaridade com as palavras de seus colegas nos relatórios sobre o rapaz. Exceto nos primeiros, todos, com exceção de Peter, pareciam bastante ameaçados com a presença dos prisioneiros. Analisando o histórico criminal do prisioneiro 44.626, o Stiles, e o seu histórico pessoal, devo crer que suas palavras sejam escolhidas por um lado pessoal? Ou devo me preocupar mais ainda pela possibilidade de haver um lado da história que apenas você consegue ver? - questionou o Argent, vendo todos os agentes encararem o moreno de olhos verdes, o qual tomou um semblante sério com as citações do mais velho.

\- você sabe que o prisioneiro 44.626 mexe comigo. Ainda não entendi o fato de ele ter sido selecionado para esse projeto, ou eu ter sido selecionado, já que ele foi selecionado há mais tempo. Mas uma coisa eu posso afirmar, nenhuma palavra nesses relatórios foram originadas pelo meu lado pessoal - respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes encarando o homem parcialmente careca lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- então pode me explicar o motivo de seus colegas não se referirem ao prisioneiro 44.626 do mesmo modo? - questionou Gerard vendo o moreno estreitar as sobrancelhas em sua direção.

\- isso até um leigo saberia, Gerard. Derek mantém os olhos e ouvidos totalmente focados no Stiles. Se brincar, ouso dizer que ele até dorme focado no rapaz. Ele vê um comportamento no prisioneiro 44.626 que nenhum outro agente veria após o convívio que temos - respondeu o loiro começando a se movimentar de um lado para o outro da sala.

\- alguém discorda do argumento dado? - questionou o diretor vendo os agentes negarem com a cabeça.

\- agente Martin. Mesmo não sendo uma agente de campo, você tem presenciado o trabalho deles melhor do que Deaton e eu. Mas as suas únicas críticas foram feitas contra os membros que foram expulsos da divisão e contra o agente Hale - falou Gerard e todos viraram surpresos para a ruiva - podemos saber o motivo? - questionou o grisalho vendo a ruiva lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- para prisioneiros da segurança máxima do FBI, Vernon Boyd e Stiles Stilinski tem se mostrado bastante pacíficos. Não buscam brigas, intrigas ou quebram as regras da divisão sem que os agentes responsáveis presentes abram exceções. Isaac... Eu ainda me pergunto como ele conseguiu manter um espírito ingênuo e infantil dentro de uma das maiores prisões do país. Os três são inteligentes ao seu modo e são peças indispensáveis para a nossa divisão - relatou a ruiva, ajustando uma mecha do cabelo, a colocando atrás da orelha.

\- e a crítica quanto a mim? - questionou Derek, vendo a ruiva ignorar Gerard e focar em si.

\- a crítica foi justamente feita ao seu foco centrado no controle do Stiles dentro daquela divisão. Você se mantém tão centrado em analisar o cara, em controlar ele, criticar o jeito dele, a existência dele, que você acaba deixando o clima tenso, a sua produtividade cai e acabamos tendo menos rendimento do que poderíamos ter - respondeu Lydia vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe encarar questionador.

\- o meu rendimento cai? - questionou o Hale vendo a Martin menear positivamente.

\- cai. Você é um dos líderes da divisão, mas também é um dos que menos contribui para a resolução dos casos. Não precisamos de você vigiando o Alice. Outras pessoas estão sendo pagas para isso. Temos agentes seguindo vocês em campo para isso. O seu foco principal é nos ajudar com os casos, o seu secundário era vigiar o Enis. Enis foi preso novamente. Alice é o foco secundário do Peter - disse a ruiva vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar um tanto indignado, antes de dar de ombros e encarar toda a equipe.

\- alguém quer me explicar o porquê do nome Alice? - questionou Scott vendo Allison lhe fitar indignada.

\- você leu sobre os prisioneiros antes de trabalharmos com eles? - questionou a morena vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar indignado.

\- é claro que eu li! E nada naquelas fichas tinha alguma coisa a ver com Alice. Só o nome do caso dele - respondeu o moreno de queixo torto vendo a mulher suspirar.

\- leia o histórico criminal completo, Scott - falou a morena vendo o moreno de queixo torto ficar pensativo.

\- eu não consigo ficar calmo perto dele. Isso é algo que vocês não podem exigir de mim - ditou Derek vendo a ruiva menear em concordância.

\- eu imagino que não possa ficar calmo. Mas isso não significa que você possa ou deva criticar tudo o que ele faça para tentar nos ajudar nos casos. Ele é um assassino? É. Merece o seu desprezo? Não tenho dúvida disso. Eu também o desprezo. Mas enquanto ele estiver conosco, mantenha a sua ironia e a sua vontade de mostrar superioridade trancadas em você, para serem liberadas posterior ao trabalho. Ele está em uma segurança mínima. Lá você pode visitar ele e jogar toda raiva, ódio e desprezo nele. Mas no trabalho o que você tem que fazer é focar em analisar a possibilidade de ele estar certo e o corrigir quando necessário - falou a ruiva vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade. Antes de o silêncio dominar a sala.

\- alguma objeção aos argumentos da agente Martin? - questionou Gerard recebendo o silencio como resposta.

\- ótimo. Peter, em seus relatórios, você cita precisar de uma substituição de peças". Posso saber o porquê disso? - questionou o Argent mais velho vendo o Tate cruzar os braços e olhar pela janela o lado de fora da sala.

\- essa divisão foi montada para trabalharmos com o pensamento cognitivo de criminosos usando as habilidades deles. Para isso usaríamos as cinco habilidades cruciais que um grande criminoso pode ter: a habilidade de poder usar o ambiente do modo que puder, que é o Isaac; a habilidade de poder alcançar o que quer, usando dos meios necessários; que era a Kate; a habilidade de sobreviver ao submundo da sociedade, que é o Boyd; a habilidade de sobrevivência, era o Enis; e a habilidade de matar, que é o Stiles. - ditou o loiro, vendo a correria do dia a dia da agência, sentindo uma certa nostalgia lhe tomar a memória.

\- disso todos sabemos - falou Chris se manifestando pela primeira vez. Peter se virou para encarar os dois Argent's mais velhos da sala e Allan.

\- acontece que, em alguns casos, sofremos maiores perdas de civis e tempo para conseguir capturar nossos alvos, por perdermos muito tempo tendo que usar o Vernon e o Stiles para substituirmos Enis e Kate várias vezes. Foi por isso que eu citei a substituição de membros várias vezes - disse o loiro vendo os três superiores do FBI ali lhe fitarem questionadores.

\- está querendo pedir mais dois prisioneiros? Isso é muito arriscado - ditou Chris vendo o loiro negar com a cabeça.

\- quando fiz a seleção há um tempo, eu também fiz uma seleção de substituição, Chris. E nós temos uma pessoa perfeita que pode substituir Enis e Kate em uma intensidade bem melhor do que Stiles e Boyd - ditou o loiro vendo Allan passar um arquivo para Chris e para Gerard.

\- é sério isso? - questionou Chris ao ver de quem o loiro falava.

\- acha mesmo que pode dar certo? - questionou Gerard ignorando o filho mais velho lhe fitar indignado.

\- do mesmo jeito que Stiles e Boyd deram - respondeu o loiro vendo o grisalho suspirar.

\- fique a vontade. Mas vou logo avisando. Esse será o último membro que poderá escolher. Se falhar, os próximos serão escolhidos por mim - falou o mais velho se erguendo e jogando o arquivo sobre a mesa de Allan.

\- vou ligar para Washington. Conseguirei a liberação do novo membro em pouco tempo - disse Allan vendo o loiro menear positivamente.

  
Boyd estava sentado em uma das mesas do pátio, enquanto jogava baralho com alguns prisioneiros daquela prisão de segurança mínima. O negro estava adorando aquele lugar. Os caras daquele lugar eram horríveis em jogos de baralho. O homem já havia adquirido uma boa quantia para se manter naquele lugar com um padrão de vida bom, levando em consideração, é claro, que se trata da prisão. Ele sorriu minimamente antes de abaixar a mão contendo suas cartas.

\- ganhei! - anunciou vendo os outros presos lhe xingarem, enquanto retiravam o dinheiro para lhe pagar.

\- como diabos você faz isso? - questionou um dos prisioneiros vendo o negro dar de ombros, antes de se levantar deixando um lugar vago na mesa.

\- eu só sei jogar - respondeu antes de acenar para um dos homens, que acenou de volta no mesmo cumprimento mudo, antes de começar a embaralhar as cartas.

O Boyd esticou a coluna, estalou o pescoço e moveu os ombros, relaxando o torso antes de olhar ao redor. Ele já havia enjoado de jogar cartas. Ele queria fazer alguma outra coisa. No entanto, ele era um prisioneiro em uma cadeia de segurança mínima, não havia muitas opções de entretenimento para si. A maior delas era quando lhe chamavam para resolver algum caso do FBI.

Ele estava gostando daquela coisa de ser como um policial. Talvez ele tivesse se dado bem como um se a sua vida não tivesse sido uma merda no início. O negro avistou um loiro de cabelos cacheados, que conversava com outro prisioneiro normalmente. O loiro se afastou do prisioneiro, ao avistar o negro e passou a caminhar na direção do mesmo.

\- e aí? Ganhando muito no baralho? - questionou Isaac vendo o mais baixo menear positivamente, antes de revelar uma boa quantia em dinheiro para um presidiário.

\- e você? Como anda com as apostas? - questionou o Boyd vendo o loiro sorrir e retirar uma quantia em dinheiro quase tão boa quanto a sua de dentro da calça.

\- vai bem - respondeu o loiro olhando ao redor.

\- procurando pelo Stiles? - questionou Vernon, também passando a observar o ambiente ao seu redor.

\- é. Ele é o único que não tem faturado nada - falou o loiro vendo o negro menear positivamente, antes de apontar com o queixo para uma direção.

\- impossível não achar esse cara - ditou o Boyd apontando para uma parede, onde um castanho com brincos estava apoiado, brincando com um baralho em mãos, sozinho.

\- por que será que ele não faz nada para ganhar dinheiro? - questionou o loiro vendo o homem de cabelos raspados dar de ombros.

\- vai ver ele está faturando e a gente não sabe. Vai que o negócio dele é outro, sabe? - respondeu o negro vendo o loiro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- acha que ele é garoto de programa?! - perguntou Isaac, chocado.

\- nunca se sabe - respondeu o Boyd dando de ombros e logo uma figura alta surgiu em seu campo de visão, sendo acompanhada por outras duas figuras cinhecidas.

\- e lá vem - murmurou o negro, vendo o tal Rei abrir caminho por entre outro prisioneiros. Isaac rolou os olhos, enquanto rezava para o trio os ignorar. Mas, como sempre, os caras foram certeiros em si.

\- cadê ele? - questionou o careca alto, enquanto os seus dois parceiros cercavam o loiro e o negro.

\- bem ali - Vernon não demorou a apontar para a direção do castanho, que ainda encarava o próprio baralho.

\- ótimo. Ele está encurralado. - falou o careca mais alto estalando os dedos e os seus dois parceiros se separaram, se misturando a multidão da pátio.

\- eu quero começar por ele - falou o careca estalando os dedos, antes de começar a caminhar na direção do castanho.

\- tu entregou o cara tão fácil! - exclamou Isaac, um tanto incomodado com a atitude de Vernon. 

Mas ele sabia que fora necessário. Eles dois não conseguiriam dar conta daqueles três. Pelo menos ele pensava que não. Nunca fora o melhor em briga. Sempre preferiu meios pacíficos a violência. No entanto, ele também não gostava de gente dedo duro. Mas, aquilo poderia abrir uma chance. Se eles fossem por trás dos três, poderiam abrir uma brecha para que pudessem enfrentar eles.

\- foi necessário. Sem contar que quem procurou a briga fora ele, não nós. Eu não sei você, mas eu não vou me encrencar por irresponsabilidade dos outros - comentou Vernon vendo o louro lhe fitar surpreso.

\- e-espera. V-você pretende deixa ele sozinho com aqueles três? - questionou Isaac surpreso vendo o parceiro de trabalho lhe fitar com seriedade 

\- pretendo, sim. Não me leve a mal, Isaac. Mas eu preciso fazer isso. Preciso saber até onde aquele cara pode ir - respondeu Vernon vendo o Rei continuar a se aproximar do castanho que eles conheciam como Alice.

\- é o quê? Mas ele está com a gente, cara! - exclamou o Lahey, confuso.

O louro de cachos já não estava entendendo mais nada.

Vernon suspirou.

\- isso não é uma colônia de férias, Isaac. Não viemos aqui fazer amigos - falou o Boyd vendo o louro de cachos lhe fitar indignado.

\- mas também não quer dizer que não possamos fazer. Não estou dizendo que quero ficar afastado de vocês. Você é inteligente. Vai entender o que estou fazendo. Pense bem, Isaac. Os nossos superiores temem aquele cara. Temem mais do que qualquer outro criminoso. Basta um mover de dedos em falso do Stiles que todos eles se borram de medo. Scott e Derek principalmente. E eles são bons. São treinados. Eu quero saber do que aquele cara é feito para deixar aqueles caras com tanto medo. Sem contar que, se eu souber do que o Alice é feito, poderemos trabalhar melhor juntos - explicou Vernon, calmamente, olhando na direção de Stiles, que permanecia embaralhando cartas.

Isaac permaneceu em silêncio, pensativo.

\- Alice? - questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- eu também não sei, mas é assim que chama ele - respondeu Vernon, também pensativo.

\- eu já sei do que você é feito. O seu nariz é ótimo, sua capacidade de assimilação é surpreendente, sua capacidade de adaptação ainda não foi mostrada aos agentes, mas eu já vi que ela é igualmente surpreendente. Sei que você não vai atrasar o grupo. Mas Alice... Ainda é muito incerto. Ele é incrível, mas eu preciso de dados para definir o quanto - ditou o Boyd antes de desviar o olhar, pelo canto dos olhos, para Isaac, que sorria ladino em sua direção.

\- garanto que você está excedendo as expectativas que ele temem você -ditou o Lahey e Vernon ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso.

\- Peter - especificou e o outro meneou uma vez em concordância, antes de voltar o olhar para Alice.

\- é claro. As expectativas dos outros são completamente irrelevantes para mim. Foi o Peter quem nos deu essa chance. E se depender de mim ele vai ter o que quer - ditou o Boyd vendo que o Rei já estava chegando perto.

\- eu não sei, não. As expectativas de Allison parecem ser interessantes - disse antes de encara Stiles mais uma vez 

O Rei sorria vitorioso, já imaginando como espancaria o castanho, o deixaria bem debilitado para em seguida conseguir o que queria bem mais fácil: usar o corpo do novato. Quando atingiu o centro do pátio, o careca que se denominava rei viu o castanho guardar o baralho e lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de se virar e começar a andar na direção dos corredores das celas. O rei crispou os lábios, estalando a língua no céu da boca, mas, ao se lembrar de que poucos guardas ficavam na área das celas, ele sorriu.

Agora ficaria tudo mais fácil ainda. Ele espancaria o mais baixo até ele apagar e, se bobeasse, poderia usufruir do corpo do outro naquele momento mesmo. Ele sinalizou para os amigos, vendo os mesmos menearem positivamente, antes de o seguirem para a área das celas. Eles viram o castanho, um tanto distante, os encarar e negar com a cabeça, antes de adentrar uma das celas.

\- ele não se trancaria, trancaria? - perguntou um dos parceiros do rei, vendo o mesmo correr na direção da cela.

Eles correram o máximo que puderam, para tentarem pegar a cela aberta e suspiraram aliviados quando viram a mesma com a porta escancarada. Eles adentraram a cela com velocidade, já se preparando para socarem o novato até o mesmo apagar. Mas, quando os três se encontravam no centro da cela, eles notaram que a mesma estava vazia.

Eles olhavam ao redor, desesperados para encontrarem o alvo. O rei apontou para debaixo das camas e os seus ajudantes se abaixaram para procurarem pelo castanho ali. Eles nem se quer cogitaram a ideia de aquilo ser apenas uma armadilha. Quando deram por si já era tarde demais. Os seus corações gelaram ao ouvirem o som da porta da cela sendo batida com força e a trava se fechar. Ao olharem para trás eles viram o castanho negar com a cabeça, antes de se afastar.

\- SEU DESGRAÇADO! SOLTA O REI AGORA! - gritou o mais magro vendo o castanho dar as costas e colocar as mãos no bolso, retirando um baralho do mesmo.

\- não adianta gritar, Rainha. Eu sou Alice - disse o castanho, olhando por sobre o ombro, vendo os três engaiolados rangerem os dentes de ódio.

\- você vai se arrepender. Está me ouvindo? VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER! - gritou O rei, vendo o castanho beijar a pontado de dois dedos e os assoprar, ainda lhe fitando por sobre os ombros.

\- desculpe eu dar uma de coelho branco, mas eu não posso me atrasar - falou Stiles dando as costas totalmente e começando a caminhar para a direção do pátio novamente. Antes mesmo de alcançar o pátio, um policial surgiu, dizendo que ele estava sendo chamado.


	11. Confidence

As três vans adentraram a sede da divisão e estacionaram uma a lado da outra. Derek desceu a porta do estacionamento e se virou para se aproximar dos outros agentes. Os guardas desceram das vans e se dirigiram para os fundos dos veículos, abrindo as portas e vendo os três prisioneiros descerem das traseiras dos veículos. Boyd e Isaac se encararam e viraram os rostos para a van que transportava Stiles. Eles esperavam encontrar o rapaz com marcas roxas, ferimentos e sangue coagulado, mas, para a surpresa dos dois, castanho desceu inteiro, sem um arranhão se quer.

\- você está bem? Não te acertaram no rosto? – questionou o loiro não vendo os agentes estreitarem os olhos na direção dos três prisioneiros.

\- eu posso cuidar de três cartas idiotas, Isaac – disse o castanho começando a retirar a própria roupa.

\- estão com problemas na prisão? – questionou Scott sorrindo na direção dos três. Boyd e Isaac se entreolharam, antes de fitarem o castanho, vendo o mesmo completamente nu, esperando as roupas serem entregues a si.

\- no dia que idiotas como aqueles forem problema, o mundo vai estar perdido – respondeu Stiles vendo Peter se aproximar e lhe entregar a bolsa plástica contendo as suas roupas.

\- do que vocês estão falando? – questionou Allison, vendo o loiro começar a retirar a própria roupa.

A agente de cabelos negros compridos logo desviou o olhar quando o castanho se curvou para a frente, no intuito de pegar a camisa que estava na bolsa, que se encontrava no chão. Revelando uma grande tatuagem em suas costas. Era a metade de um grande símbolo de copas que se encontrava em seu ombro direito. A tatuagem vermelha começava em seu ombro, seguindo até a sua cintura, onde ficava a pequena ponta do coração.

“Ele realmente é gosta de baralhos”

Pensou a agente encarando o castanho se virar de costas para pegar as roupas da prisão e as colocar dentro da bolsa. Assim que Boyd e Isaac terminaram de se vestir, Scott se aproximou da porta da garagem, abrindo a mesma para as vans saírem. Quando o moreno fechou a garagem e retornou ao grupo, todos se dirigiram para o elevador.

\- uns caras estão pegando no nosso pé por sermos a carne nova – respondeu Isaac vendo o castanho ajustar o brinco a orelha.

\- e porque esperavam que o Stiles tivesse levado uma marca de surra no rosto? – questionou Derek, vendo o castanho lhe encarar por sobre o ombro, antes de sorrir ladino, soltando um “Hunf”, para depois as portas do elevador se abrirem e todos começarem a sair.

\- os palhaços foram para cima do Stiles, hoje, antes de vocês nos chamarem – falou Boyd, se encaminhando para a mesa, mas parou ao ver uma figura que não conhecia parada, sentada, os encarando com seriedade.

\- a treta ia ser em público, mas o Stiles saiu do pátio e eles foram atrás. Não deu para ver – explicou Isaac, encarando os agentes, antes de esbarrar em Boyd e se surpreender.

\- por que está parado aí? – questionou o loiro de cachinhos, antes de olhar para a mesa e ver uma figura loira os encarando.

\- quem é? – questionou Isaac apontando para a pessoa sentada a mesa, de braços cruzados e cara de poucos amigos.

\- eu quero apresentar a vocês a pessoa que vai substituir Enis e Kate. Erica Reyes. Ela tem habilidades criminosas parecidas com as dos dois. É uma velha conhecida do agente Hale – explicou Peter vendo a loira encarar Derek com certa raiva no olhar, antes de encarar os três homens parados a sua frente.

\- quem são eles? – questionou a loira, encarando o castanho lhe ignorar e caminhar para se sentar de frente para si.

\- Stiles. Pode me chamar de Alice, se quiser – disse o castanho, cruzando os braços e encarando a loira com certa seriedade.

\- Alice? – questionou Isaac vendo Boyd dar de ombros, e os dois desviaram o olhar para os agentes, esperando que eles pudessem lhes responder a pergunta que eles já se faziam há um tempo.

\- por que Alice? Não é um nome feminino? Ou é o seu nome de guerra? – questionou a loira, ligando os brincos do castanho ao nome e questionando a sexualidade do homem a sua frente.

\- se você se referir ao meu nome de assassino quando diz nome de guerra, sim, é o meu nome de guerra – respondeu o castanho vendo o loiro e o negro se sentarem ao seu lado.

\- como assim? – questionou Isaac vendo o castanho sorrir ladino para o sorriso que surgiu nos lábios da loira.

\- você também mata? Então você é o assassino. O loiro é mais magro do que o negro ali. Ele deve ser o químico e o gostosinho ali deve ser o traficante. Acertei? – questionou a loira vendo Isaac lhe fitar surpreso.

\- sua habilidade de dedução e reconhecimento é boa. Você é uma sobrevivente, certo? – questionou o castanho vendo a loira sorrir.

\- ladra também – completou Erica erguendo uma caixa de chicletes do sabor menta e colocando um na boca.

\- de onde você... – Scott iria questionar, mas ele logo associou a caixa nas mãos da loira a uma que deveria estar em seu bolso.

\- já masquei melhores – disse a loira jogando a caixa para o moreno de olhos castanhos, que a pegou irritado.

\- por que o seu nome de assassino é Alice? Não tinha um mais assustador, não? – perguntou Isaac vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- se você visse o jeito que ele deixava a assinatura dele, iria entender que o nome pode parecer fraco na pronuncia, mas poderoso quando assinado – disse Peter vendo o loiro de cabelos cacheados lhe fitar confuso.

\- eu ainda me lembro das fotos dos arquivos – falou Scott encarando o loiro com seriedade.

\- você leu o arquivo dele hoje – argumentou Lydia passando por cada um e os entregando arquivos criminais curtos.

\- e eu não almocei por causa disso – falou o moreno de queixo torto, ouvindo Stiles gargalhar com a sua fala.

\- eu adoraria ver a sua reação quanto ao coelho – ditou o castanho vendo o agente lhe fitar questionador, não notando o olhar assassino de Derek para si.

\- vamos ao trabalho – o moreno de olhos verdes cortou o assunto vendo Lydia se posicionar ao lado do monitor.

\- o trabalho de hoje é um pouco simples. Mas não quer dizer que não haverá perda de civis se não nos concentrarmos nele. Um homem, Lincon Stuart, escapou de sua prisão hoje cedo. Os seus crimes começaram sendo simples. Um roubo aqui, outro ali. Até que ele começou a se tornar violento. Batia em suas vítimas, principalmente homens, passou a violentar mulheres e prostitutas. Então piorou, ele passou a cometer latrocínio – explicava a ruiva, passando as imagens que havia preparado.

\- como ele fugiu? – questionou o castanho vendo a ruiva passar para uma imagem de um acidente de carro.

\- ele estava sendo transportado quando atacou os guardas. Ele tomou a arma do que ia consigo na traseira e depois matou todos, o que gerou um acidente. E foi nesse acidente que ele fugiu. Depois ele parou um civil e roubou ele, mas, o mais estranho foi que ele não o matou. Ele apenas o deixou nu na estrada, bem onde o acidente ocorreu – ditou a mulher de cabelos ruivos, vendo todos estreitarem o olhar para si.

\- ele simplesmente mudou o hábito? – questionou Scott vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- alguém estava com a vítima quando ela foi roubada? – questionou Derek vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- o filho da vítima, que não teve nada levado, além de sua carona, que foi o carro do pai – ditou a ruiva.

\- ele gosta de crianças – disseram os quatro detentos ao mesmo tempo, que se entreolharam, antes de voltarem o olhar para a ruiva.

\- já rastreou o carro? Sabemos a placa? – questionou Peter, vendo a ruiva lhe fitar entediada.

\- querido, já fiz muita mais do que isso. Eu rastreei o nosso criminoso, se bem que não foi difícil. O cara seguiu com o carro do nosso pai peladão e parou em uma lanchonete, onde roubou uma viatura e matou os dois policiais. Ele pegou as munições deles e seguiu para um apartamento. Ele invadiu o local, mas só agrediu um morador. Teddy Louis. A vítima teve todo o apartamento destruído. O endereço está no arquivo em suas mãos – ditou a ruiva e todos encararam os arquivos

\- há algo que indica um padrão? – questionou Boyd, encarando a ruiva negar com a cabeça.

\- esse cara me parece um tanto confuso. Mas eu não sou especialista em padrões de assassinato. Esse é o trabalho de Stiles. Então deixei para ele julgar o nosso fugitivo melhor – respondeu Lydia encarando o castanho dar de ombros.

\- até agora o que vejo é alguém vingativo e carente de atenção – disse o homem de brincos e Derek sorriu nasalado.

\- conheço alguém assim. Mas por que acha isso dele? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade. Stiles fez uma arma com os dedos e apontou para Derek, que o fitou com raiva.

\- ele não pensa duas vezes antes de envolver a polícia inútil e agravar ainda mais a sua situação – disse o castanho de brincos abaixando o polegar e simulando um ricochete de tiro com a mão.

\- quem é você para chamar a polícia de inútil? Você está preso! – argumentou o Hale, irritado.

\- meu querido, quem melhor para julgar a polícia, senão a pessoa que matou policiais e fugiu da polícia mesmo estando nas mãos dela várias, e várias, e várias vezes? – indagou o castanho vendo o moreno se enfurecer ainda mais.

\- e digo mais, não estou preso graças aos esforços inúteis daquele bando de incompetentes. O seu tio Peter me prendeu. É sério, o dinheiro dos impostos de vocês são tão mal gastos – comentou o castanho sorrindo divertido para o agente Hale, que começou a avançar na direção do mais novo, mas fora logo parado por Peter e Allison. Erica analisava tudo calmamente.

\- Derek, pare! – a agente de cabelos petros tratou de repreender o moreno.

\- Stiles, controle a língua – Peter tratou de repreender o castanho.

Stiles apenas deu de ombros, mas Peter sabia que aquilo era o assassino abaixando a cabeça e aceitando a sua ordem. Já Derek, precisou de um pouco mais de tempo para se acalmar, antes de se soltar de Allison e do tio em um movimento brusco, indicando a sua insatisfação com aquela situação.

\- há algum parente por perto? – questionou Allison vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- a mãe, apenas. Ela se encontra internada em um asilo em uma cidade próxima – disse a ruiva apertando um botão e um mapa do estado surgiu ali e a ruiva indicou a cidade. Além da localização da mãe do suspeito, o mapa revelava os locais de ação do mesmo, dando uma certa ideia da distância entre o fugitivo e sua única ligação familiar.

\- ela já esteve internada em um outro asilo, mas fora transferida para esse. O primeiro asilo em que ficou internada fica na mesma cidade em que o filho estava preso. Embora tenha pesquisado bastante, eu ainda não sei o motivo da transferência da paciente – disse a ruiva se virando para os agentes e vendo os mesmo ficarem pensativos.

\- é só o que temos? – questionou Peter vendo a agente Martin menear positivamente.

\- já até sei. Vamos nos separar em grupos. Alguém acompanha o Stiles até a cena do crime e eu vou com a Allison conversar com a velhinha gente boa – disse o louro de cachos já se levantando.

\- Derek, Erica e eu vamos com o Stiles para as cenas do crime. Boyd fica com a Lydia, tentando achar prováveis locais em que ele deve se esconder e mais pistas do caso. Scott, Allison e Isaac vão conversar com a senhora Stuart – disse Peter já se erguendo.

  
Eles chegaram a cena do segundo crime, vendo o apartamento realmente destruído. Os quatro já haviam visto a cena em que o fugitivo se libertou. Peter e Stiles usaram a cena para averiguar a habilidade de Erica em reconhecer o ambiente. Stiles tinha de admitir. Erica era melhor do que Enis. Aquela mulher sabia identificar cada pedaço do cenário que eles tinham que instigar, descrevendo bem as atitudes tomadas pela vítima e pelo criminoso naquele local .

Stiles encarou atentamente tudo, vendo, principalmente o que mais assustou os agentes. Marcas de arranhões nas paredes. Mas não eram marcas simples. Pareciam aquelas de ficção, deixadas por seres sobrenaturais como lobisomens e demônios. Derek tocou uma das marcas com as mãos, sentindo a textura da mesma.

\- mas o que diabos ele usou para fazer isso? – questionou Derek vendo as marcas manchadas com um pouco de sangue.

\- unhas – respondeu Erica retirando um vestígio de uma lasca de unha de um dos arranhões. Derek a fitou surpreso.

\- é o quê? Como diabos esse homem fez isso com as próprias mãos? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho ao lado de uma mesa.

\- algo que todos nós temos, chamado fúria. Ele está revoltado com alguma coisa – respondeu Stiles espalhando os papeis sobre a escrivaninha do quarto daquele pequeno apartamento que não havia paredes dividindo os cômodos. Na madeira, havia escrito “Se foder”. Aquilo fora feito com algo afiado, algo que não foram as unhas daquele assassino.

\- e eu achando que eu precisava lixar as unhas – ditou a loira retirando um pedaço maior de unha, a mesma estava ensanguentada e se mostrava bastante grossa e mal tratada com uma leve tonalidade amarelada, indicando a saúde um tanto questionável do homem. Aquilo não era, simplesmente um pedaço da unha. Era a unha quase inteira, indicando que, embora tenha deixado uma bela marca naquele apartamento, o homem não fizera isso sem sofrer danos.

\- a cor indica uma clara falta de higiene – disse o castanho ao lado da loura.

\- o sangue está do lado errado. Esse sangue é dele. Ele está com raiva o suficiente para ignorar a dor física – falou a loira se virando para a parede e simulando o ataque da mão do fugitivo na parede, indicando o modo como ele atacara a mesma diversas vezes com as próprias mãos.

\- algo em seu peito dói mais do que as suas mãos – completou Stiles vendo a marca das unhas de Erica no papel de parede.

\- suas unhas são bem resistentes – disse o castanho levemente surpreso por nenhuma delas se quebrar.

\- essas belezinhas aqui sempre tiveram um tratamento especial – sorriu a loira acariciando a face do castanho com a unha do indicador, raspando a pele do homem.

\- você frita as suas unhas – disse o castanho vendo a mulher a sua frente lhe fitar surpresa.

\- como sabe? – questionou a mulher vendo o castanho segurar a sua mão e, surpreendentemente, lamber a sua unha de forma um tanto sensual, mesmo sem perceber.

\- o esmalte vermelho disfarça o gosto, mas o cheiro do óleo eu consigo sentir – respondeu largando a mão da mulher e se focando em analisar a cena de crime a sua frente.

\- estou esperando – disse Peter sentado na poltrona, como o poderoso chefão.

\- de quem dessa vez? – questionou o castanho de brincos puxando, da manga de sua camisa, um baralho.

\- de onde caramba você tira essas coisas? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho dar de ombros e sorrir ladino, soltando um “Um mágico nunca revela os seus segredos, Derek”.

\- bom. Como a Erica já lhe apresentou uma parte do que ela sabe fazer, acho justo que seja a sua vez... e eu também quero algo bem detalhado – disse o loiro vendo a mulher se aproximar para se sentar no braço da poltrona e encarar o castanho com um olhar curioso.

\- nem tem tantos detalhes assim. Esse cara não faz questão alguma de esconder o que faz – disse o castanho chutando a lata de lixo vazia, enquanto embaralhava as cartas em suas mãos.

\- só começa logo – ditou Derek, entediado.

E então Stiles começou a ditar o que ele via que tinha ocorrido. Foi impossível para Erica não se ver surpresa e até mesmo animada. Já Derek... O homem de olhos verdes ainda ficava fascinado com aquela habilidade do castanho. Era como... era como se Stiles pudesse ver, ali, bem a sua frente, toda a cena se repetir para que ele pudesse narrar a mesma para os dois agentes. Ele até mesmo se jogou de costas na cama imitando as reações da vítima quanto ao seu assassinato.

Aquilo fez Derek se sentir ainda mais furioso quanto ao castanho. Coisa que Erica não demorou a notar. O Hale achava aquilo muito repugnante. Stiles sabia. Ele sabia exatamente como as vítimas se sentiam, mas mesmo assim, mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ele era um assassino frio e calculista. O moreno de olhos verdes viu o castanho terminar a sua “palestra” dos fatos com um olhar fuzilador para o prisioneiro. O homem de olhos castanhos lhe fitou no final, antes de sorrir ladino e puxar um valete de espadas para cima, o mostrando para o homem de olhos verdes, antes de girar a carta por entre os dedos e, quando a exibiu a mão aberta em uma palma revelou não ter mais nada na nela.

\- olha, o Daddy aqui não estava brincando quando falou sobre os detalhes – disse a loira enquanto eles saíam do apartamento. Não havia nada ali que pudesse indicar o motivo do assassinato ou o motivo dos atos do fugitivo e qual passo ele daria a seguir.

\- eu apenas digo o que vejo – disse o castanho caminhando pelo corredor.

\- amos de experiência, creio eu – soltou Erica, para o ódio profundo de Derek, arrependimento de Peter e diversão de Stiles.

\- eu fiz o que pude – brincou o castanho fazendo Derek rosnar.

Era inadmissível. Eles estavam tratando a vida de pessoas como se não fosse nada. Eles brincavam com a vida alheia como uma garota brincava de boneca. O seu peito se enchia de ódio e indignação com as palavras dos dois prisioneiros, mas o seu surto de raiva teria que esperar.

Peter passou os olhos pelo corredor, tentando pensar em algo que pudesse ajudar na investigação. Foi quando os seus olhos passaram pela fresta da porta em frente a porta do apartamento do crime. O loiro viu uma sombra por baixo da porta e pôde ver a mesma se mover assim que ele se aproximou da porta. O homem com alguns fios brancos não demorou a bater na porta, ouvindo uma movimentação atrás da mesma.

\- alguém em casa? – questionou o loiro apenas por educação e em um teste. Os outros três pararam no corredor para encararem a cena. Uma movimentação ainda maior fora ouvida e Peter pode ouvir coisas se movendo.

\- FBI, abra a porta – anunciou o loiro, já levando a mão a sua arma.

Derek repetiu o ato do tio, apenas por precaução. Stiles se colocou atrás do moreno de olhos verdes, assim como Erica. Ambos olhavam por sobre os ombros do homem, enquanto viam Peter começar a bater com mais força. Já irritado, Peter chutou a porta. Apartamentos baratos, no subúrbio, e suas péssimas condições estruturais. Um único chute do homem foi o suficiente para arrombar a porta. O loiro viu um rapaz de cabelos pretos olhar para trás, assustado, antes de pular a janela na qual se encontrava sentado com uma mochila nas costas.

\- ELE ESTÁ FUGINDO. MORENO, DE MOCHILA NAS COSTAS – gritou o loiro e Erica olhou ao redor, tentando achar algo útil, enquanto Derek avançava contra o apartamento que o tio invadira, seguindo o mesmo.

Erica não demorou em correr na direção dos dois. A mulher de cabelos loiros cacheados passou pelos dois como um foguete. Ela socou a caixa de emergência, quebrando o vidro da mesma, antes de puxar a mangueira de incêndio e a enrolar no corpo. A mulher pegou um pouco de distância e, surpreendendo Derek, que parou na porta para encarar a cena, viu a mulher pular a janela do corredor, quebrando o vidro com o corpo e cair.

\- ERICA! – gritou o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de olhar para trás e ver um Stiles pensativo sorrir na direção da janela do corredor pela qual a mulher pulara.

\- estamos no segundo andar. A rua que pegamos fica aqui. Estamos na... – o castanho fora cortado por um grito do Hale.

\- O QUE DIABOS ESTÁ FAZENDO? POR QUE NÃO IMPEDIU ELA? – questionou Derek, irritado correndo na direção da janela, apenas para ver uma Erica cair no chão sem nenhum grande impacto, desenrolar a mangueira da cintura e correr para trás do prédio.

\- ele não vai fugir a pé – disse o castanho erguendo o olhar e olhando o moreno lhe fitar furioso. Stiles correu até o quarto em que ocorreu o assassinato, enquanto o moreno lhe fitava confuso. Derek viu Stiles abrir a janela e pular da mesma.

\- só pode estar de brincadeira – murmurou o homem correndo até a janela e vendo o castanho cair em uma lixeira repleta de sacos de lixo.

\- ah, não vai – disse Derek vendo o castanho se levantar e se retirar da lixeira.

Foi nesse momento que o agente pulou a janela, tomando o cuidado de calcular bem onde cairia. Derek sentiu algo metálico lhe machucar as nádegas quando caiu nas bolsas de lixo, mas ele não ligou. No momento, tudo o que ele queria, era prender Stiles de novo. Quando saiu da lixeira, ele viu um carro sair do estacionamento do prédio e o castanho se aproximar de uma moto.

\- perseguição policial em andamento, sai – disse o castanho derrubando o piloto da moto, que conversava com uma garota. Derek correu até o castanho, que ligou a moto enquanto o piloto se preparava para a tomar de volta. Stiles chutou o homem e olhou para Derek, que estava quase o alcançando.

\- ANDA LOGO – gritou o rapaz de brincos deixando Derek confuso.

O moreno de olhos verdes subiu na moto e o castanho arrancou, a empinando no processo. Derek se segurou firmemente no outro antes e o encarar irritado. Eles passaram a perseguir o carro que avançava com velocidade. Stiles desviava dos carros com certa habilidade surpreendendo ainda mais o moreno de olhos verdes. O carro fez uma curva fechada, derrapando no processo, já Stiles praticamente atravessou a parede do prédio que ficava na esquina ao passar pela calçada, no pequeno espaço entre o prédio e o poste.

\- onde merda você aprendeu a pilotar? – questionou Derek se soltando do castanho e puxando a sua arma.

\- no mesmo lugar em que aprendi a matar - disse o castanho antes de ouvir um disparo ser efetuado e o carro a sua frente começar a derrapar quando um dos pneus fora furado pela bala e passou a dançar embaixo do carro.

\- vai dar merda – murmurou Derek ao ver o carro começar a dançar na rua quase deserta, antes de começar a capotar.

O carro girava, e girava, e girava, chamando a atenção dos pedestres, que logo puxaram os celulares para filmar a cena. O castanho acompanhou o carro a uma certa distância e quando o mesmo parou, o rapaz de brincos freou a moto e colocou o pé no chão, fazendo a moto girar em um ângulo agudo

\- acho que alguém está com o rabo muito preso – disse Stiles descendo a moto e caminhando até o carro, abrindo a porta e vendo um rapaz desacordado preso pelo cinto.

\- por favor, me diz que esse é o cara que o Peter viu – implorou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho lhe encarar com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- você atira em alguém que a pessoa em quem você não confia está perseguindo sem saber quem é? – questionou o castanho, alfinetando o Hale que lhe empurrou para o lado. O Hale suspirou aliviado ao ver um rapaz moreno, com uma mochila no banco. Stiles cutucou o rapaz e o mesmo acordou e os fitou desesperado.

\- e então? Vai ser do jeito fácil ou do jeito divertido? – questionou Stiles levando uma das mãos ao rosto do rapaz, posicionando o polegar sobre o olho do mesmo e fazendo um leve pressão, indicando o que ocorreria caso fosse contrariado. Derek encarou o castanho com seriedade. Ele iria repreender o outro quando o rapaz no carro o cortou.

\- FÁCIL! FÁCIL! FÁCIL! NÃO FAZ ISSO, POR FAVOR! – implorou o rapaz e Stiles retirou a mão dali e olhou para Derek com uma expressão de “Não disse? Eu sou incrível”.

O moreno de olhos verdes se levantou e chamou por um serviço para poder levar o carro para a delegacia, enquanto via a polícia se aproximando. Stiles ajudava o rapaz a sair do carro. Ele tentou fugir quando se colocou de pé, mas o castanho o puxou pelos cabelos e colou os corpos, assustando os policiais. O homem de brincos passou um dos braços pelo pescoço do rapaz, apertando o local, enquanto levava a outra mão ao rosto do mesmo, voltando a pressionar o seu olho esquerdo com o dedo do meio, enquanto lambia o lóbulo da orelha direita do rapaz.

\- pensei que tivesse dito querer do jeito fácil. Só por essa, vamos passar um tempinho brincando no modo divertido – Stiles disse sorridente e os policiais ergueram armas para eles três. O rapaz iria implorar por socorro, mas Derek o cortou puxando o próprio distintivo.

\- FBI. Está tudo sobre controle. Cuidem do carro que nós cuidamos do suspeito – disse o Hale antes de ouvir o seu fugitivo implorar por ajuda enquanto ouvia o mesmo dizer que estava doendo.

\- já está bom! Está machucando ele! – Derek soltou irritado, vendo o castanho lhe fitar entediado antes de retirar a mão do rosto do rapaz, que passou a ter um dos olhos vermelhos e lacrimejando.

\- vamos voltar com ele. Lá o interrogamos – disse Derek ligando para Peter, que não demorou a atender, enquanto Stiles pedia por algemas para uma policial, sorrindo encantador na direção da mulher, que, um tanto sem jeito, acatou o pedido do belo castanho de brincos.


	12. Masticator

\- qual é o problema de vocês? – questionou Derek, irritado. 

Ele estava em sua sala, de pé, caminhando de um lado para o outro. Peter estava na porta da sala, de braços cruzados, encarando o seu sobrinho dar o show que sempre quis dar. No centro da sala, Stiles e Erica estavam sentados, encarando o agente Hale. Stiles com um olhar entediado, enquanto Erica parecia concentrada, o que era surpreendente para o perfil da loira, que se parecia tanto com o do castanho. 

\- vocês simplesmente pularam de janelas do terceiro andar. Vocês têm o quê? Demência? – questionou irritado encarando os dois prisioneiros a sua frente. 

O que mais lhe irritava não eram as consequências que poderiam ser geradas para si e para o seu histórico, mas sim a expressão entediada de Stiles. O rapaz estava com um dos pés sobre a cadeira, próximo as nádegas, enquanto apoiava um braço no joelho e o outro estava apoiado no braço da cadeira, com a mão erguida, para que os dedos brincassem com o brinco em sua orelha. 

\- ora, por favor! O demente seria você, que nos seguiu de imediato, também pulando pela janela – ditou Stiles entediado, sem encarar o agente Hale. Derek era tão entediante que lhe dava desgosto só de olhar para ele. 

\- exatamente, eu podia ter me ferido gravemente por sua causa – rosnou Derek, puxando qualquer argumento que viesse a sua cabeça, para rebater o do Stilinski. Stiles riu nasalado, antes de lhe encarar com um olhar sério, que fez o Hale engolir em seco, mas sem demonstrar. 

\- você sabe muito bem que a responsabilidade por seu corpo é sua, não minha. E outra, fizemos o que fizemos para pegar o cara. Não pegamos ele? Então pare de dramatizar. Não haja como se você se importasse com o que fosse nos acontecer – disse o castanho vendo o agente bufar irritado e dar a volta na mesa. 

\- ele tem razão. Deveríamos estar interrogando o suspeito, não os nossos – argumentou Peter vendo Derek lhe fitar furioso. 

\- escuta aqui – ditou o homem de olhos verdes assim que se colocou de frente para o castanho. 

Derek levou a mão ao pescoço do castanho, surpreendendo Erica. Peter largou a pose de durão instantaneamente. Ele sabia de todo o ódio que Derek nutria por Stiles, e sabia também que o sobrinho era explosivo quando cego pelos sentimentos acumulados que sentia. 

Derek estava furioso. Ele estava fora de si. O homem esperava ver um pouco de submissão por parte do outro com o seu ato, algo que lhe acalmasse, mas ele apenas se enfureceu mais. Lá estava aquela expressão que ele via em seus pesadelos desde adolescente. Lá estava aquele olhar sério, impassível e entediado, como se nada mais pudesse o surpreender. O olhar de quem já havia assistido aquela cena milhões de vezes. 

\- Derek – Peter advertiu o agente, mas o Hale lhe ignorou prontamente 

\- você tem razão, não me importo com vocês. Mas a porcaria do governo se importa. E se vocês morrerem, advinha de quem vai ser a culpa? – questionou Derek encarando o castanho com fúria, enquanto cerrava os dedos ao redor do pescoço dele. 

Ele estava odiando aquilo. 

Por mais que apertasse o pescoço de Stiles, o desgraçado não mudava de expressão por nada. Não tossia, não engasgava, não deixava um músculo se mover, indicando dor. Aquilo lhe deixava mais furioso ainda. 

\- Derek – repreendeu Peter, novamente, ao ver a mão do sobrinho tremer, indicando a força que usava. 

“faça” 

Sibilou Stiles, encarando Derek nos olhos. 

“Me bata. Me machuque. Me mate. Faça o que sente vontade de fazer” 

O castanho sibilava ainda sem mostrar expressão alguma. Ele parecia até uma estátua. Se Stiles não piscasse os olhos, Derek até suspeitaria que o castanho a sua frente fosse uma. O Hale rosnou irritado, apertando ainda mais o pescoço de Stiles, antes de o puxar para si, com força, antes de o empurrar de volta, fazendo o castanho bater com as costas no encosto da cadeira. 

Erica encarou, surpresa, assim como Peter, a cadeira ter os pés dianteiros erguidos e se inclinar para trás. Peter se moveu para segurar a cadeira, mas parou ao ver a mesma parada sobre os dois pés traseiros. O loiro, confuso, olhou para o castanho, vendo o mesmo com os pés embaixo da parte de cima da mesa de Derek, impedindo que a cadeira virasse para trás. 

\- você não sabe o quanto eu odeio você – rosnou o Hale vendo o Stilinski sorrir ladino. 

\- ah, eu faço uma certa ideia – disse usando os pés para fazer a cadeira voltar ao normal. 

\- vamos logo, Derek. Deixe de drama e vamos interrogar o suspeito – ditou Peter vendo o sobrinho lhe fitar furioso. 

\- você age como se eles estivessem certo em arriscar as vidas de merda deles – ditou o Hale, irritado com o posicionamento do tio. 

\- você age como se eles fossem frágeis. Eles são prisioneiros de segurança máxima, Derek. Segurança máxima do FBI, Derek. Eles são capazes de decidir o que conseguem ou não fazer. Se a Erica acha que sabe pular do terceiro andar usando uma mangueira de incêndio como um rapel violento? Então ela sabe. Ela é a sobrevivente do grupo. E Stiles não passou anos sendo fugitivo do FBI, sendo mais procurado do que terrorista, sem saber pular da porra de um prédio – ditou Peter, já irritado com todo o escândalo que o sobrinho estava fazendo. 

\- anos?! – questionou Erica surpresa, encarando o castanho ao seu lado. 

\- foi divertido enquanto durou. Na verdade, foi divertido apenas no começo. Depois eu fui percebendo o quão incompetentes eram e perdi o interesse na brincadeira – ditou o castanho dando de ombros. 

Derek lançou um olhar furioso para o castanho, se surpreendendo com o sorriso psicopata que moldava os lábios finos do mais novo, enquanto o mesmo olhava divertido para Erica. 

\- agora vamos deixar isso para depois, quando já tivermos com Lincon atrás das grades de novo, e ir atrás desse idiota – rosnou o loiro encarando o sobrinho com seriedade, vendo o mesmo passar as mãos pelos cabelos, antes de ver o tio bater duas vezes na mesa, com as juntas dos dedos, dando as costas logo em seguida. 

\- acabou! – Stiles exclamou de forma infantil, como a criança que acaba de ouvir o sinal indicando o fim da aula, se levantando e seguindo o loiro, que abriu a porta da sala e saiu da mesma com velocidade. O castanho saiu da sala, deixando uma Erica receosa para trás, ao lado de um Derek ainda furioso. 

\- Vamos – ditou o Hale saindo da sala, sendo seguido pela loira. 

Scott, Isaac e Allison caminhavam atrás de uma enfermeira, que analisava os prontuários em suas mãos. Ela guiava os três agentes, tentando, ao máximo, não se revelar curiosa para o caso que os agentes atrás de si estavam investigando. Embora ela soubesse da fuga do filho de sua paciente, ela jamais iria esperar que o FBI fosse aparecer ali. 

Ela chegou perto do balcão daquele andar e se virou para os agentes, que lhe fitavam com seriedade. Ela suspirou encarando os três federais. A paciente que eles queriam ver era um pouco complicada e ela temia que aquilo não desse certo. 

\- é o seguinte. A senhora Stuart tem uns problemas dos quais vocês precisam saber. Ela não confia muito nas pessoas e também vive delirando, perguntando do filho e sobre alguns pertences dela que nós não fazemos ideia do que são. Então eu peço compreensão de sua parte e que peguem leve com ela – disse a enfermeira vendo os três menearem em sua direção. 

\- vamos apenas conversar com ela – soltou o moreno de queixo torto e a mulher meneou em sua direção. 

\- tudo bem, me sigam – disse a enfermeira antes de seguir por um corredor. Não demorou muito para que eles chegassem em uma porta e a mulher adentrasse o local sem se quer bater. 

\- Senhora Stuart? A senhora tem visitas – falou a enfermeira dando espaço para os três agentes adentrarem o local. A senhora deitada na cama olhou para a enfermeira, esperançosa. 

\- é o meu filho? – questionou com sua voz trêmula. 

\- não, senhora Stuart. É o FBI – disse a enfermeira vendo a mulher suspirar aliviada. 

\- encontraram as minhas jóias? – perguntou a mulher, esperançosa, vendo o trio adentrar o seu quarto. 

Isaac olhou perdido para Alison, vendo a agente Argent encarar a senhora Stuart com seriedade, antes de suspirar e tomar um sorriso gentil nos lábios. O loiro deu um passo para trás, deixando a morena a frente na investigação. 

\- estamos quase lá, senhora Stuart. Mas primeiro nós gostaríamos de falar um pouco sobre o seu filho – ditou a agente encarando a mulher com doçura, mesmo com a sua expressão severa. 

\- ah, o Lincon é um amor de filho – disse a mulher com ternura e orgulho. O que deixou Scott e Allison confusos. 

\- ele f... – o McCall iria atualizar a mulher sobre o filho, mas Isaac o cortou. 

\- me conte mais do Lincon, senhora Stuart – pediu o loiro chamando a atenção da mulher para si. 

\- oh, ele tem os seus olhos, sabe? Ele me olha igualzinho do jeito que está me olhando. Com esse brilho nos olhos. Eu os acho tão meigos – disse a mulher encarando o loiro com mais ternura ainda, como se o mesmo fosse o seu próprio filho. 

Scott e Allison se encararam, enquanto viam a mulher se sentar na cama e bater na cama com a mão, indicando que Isaac se sentasse. A mulher tomou uma das mãos do loiro nas suas, a acariciando, o que deixou Scott e Allison confusos. Para alguém com problemas, a senhora Stuart parecia ser muito carismática. 

\- me diga, o que você fez de ruim – pediu a velhinha, surpreendendo os três. 

\- como sabe que eu fiz algo de ruim? – questionou o loiro sorrindo tímido para a mulher. 

\- uma mãe sabe quando o seu filho apronta – disse a senhora Stuart encarando o homem olhar para as suas mãos e apertar uma sua, suavemente. 

\- eu produzi drogas e as vendi – disse o rapaz vendo a mulher menear positivamente, antes de dar leves tapinhas em sua mão. 

\- nós não nos orgulhamos do que fazem, mas sabemos pelo que fizeram – ditou a senhora surpreendendo o loiro. 

\- sabe? – questionou Isaac surpreso. 

\- é claro que sabemos. Você é como o meu filho – disse a senhora Stuart aproximando a mão do homem do seu rosto e a beijando. 

\- você tem que ser um bom garoto quando ela partir – murmurou a senhora, com pesar e um pouco de orgulho na voz. 

\- ela já partiu – murmurou o loiro em resposta, beijando a mão da senhora, assim como ela fizera consigo – e eu já prometi ser um bom garoto e estou cumprindo – o loiro sorriu para a senhora, apertando as mãos das mesma entre as suas. 

\- desculpe interromper, senhora Stuart. Mas precisamos saber mais sobre o seu filho – disse Scott se aproximando da cama e a mulher se arrastou sobre a mesma. 

Os três encararam a cena confusos. Os agentes não entenderam a reação da mulher, já Isaac teve as pupilas dilatadas com aquilo. Era como se a senhora Stuart estivesse evitando contato físico com o agente McCall. 

\- meu filho já foi preso e foi solto. Vocês já sabem tudo o que precisam saber sobre ele. Ele não me visita já tem alguns anos – disse a senhora Stuart, um pouco acuada. 

\- Scott, se afaste da cama – ordenou Isaac vendo as mãos inquietas da senhora que até então lhe tratava como um filho ou neto. 

\- tudo bem – disse Scott vendo a mulher relaxar um pouco com o seu afastamento. 

\- a senhora poderia me falar de suas jóias? – perguntou Isaac vendo a senhorinha menear positivamente para si. 

\- eram as jóias da minha mãe. Um anel lindo. Você precisava ver. Tinha uma pedra de jade nele. Era tão majestoso. Pena que o levaram – a senhora Stuart começou a falar toda animada e com ar de admiração, mas terminou com murmúrios ao lembrar de sua perda 

\- vamos tentar encontra-lo, senhora Stuart – disse Allison, tentando acalmar a senhora sentada na cama. 

\- eu agradeço – disse a senhorinha encarando a agente Argent com gratidão. 

Os três se retiraram do quarto, se despedindo da senhorinha, que se despediu sorridente, enquanto via os três sorrirem em sua direção. Os dois agentes viram Isaac caminhar para a outra parede, pensativo e de braços cruzados. Mas eles não se importaram, eles focaram mais em pensar no motivo da reação da senhora Stuart quanto a aproximação de Scott. 

\- eu não entendi foi nada – disse o agente McCall encarando a agente Argent pensativa. 

\- confesso que também fiquei confusa. Ela não se retraiu com o Isaac, mas se afastou de você desesperadamente – murmurou Allison, pensativa. 

\- por que ela tem medo de mim? – questionou Scott vendo a mulher permanecer pensativa. 

\- eu sei o porquê – respondeu Isaac se virando para os dois agentes, que lhe fitaram surpresos e com seriedade. 

\- e então? – questionou Derek encarando o rapaz algemado naquela sala. 

Derek estava sentado do outro lado da mesa, com Peter, Stiles e Erica atrás de si. O rapaz estava um tanto apreensivo com tantos agentes naquela sala, mal sabendo ele que dois eram apenas prisioneiros. 

\- vai nos dizer porque fugiu? – questionou Peter vendo o rapaz brincar com os dedos. 

\- é o seguinte, eu vou ser direito. Eu estava com o cu na mão com vocês lá, por que eu achei que vocês estavam lá para matar a testemunha. Sabem? Limpar a bagunça que o outro fez – disse o rapaz vendo os quatro estreitarem o olhar para si. 

\- como é que é? – questionou Peter, encarando o rapaz lhe fitar temeroso. 

\- é, a testemunha do assassinato do senhor Louis. O cara que viu tudo e saiu correndo – disse o rapaz encarando os quatro estreitarem o olhar em confusão. 

\- nos diga exatamente o que você ouviu sobre o assassinato de Teddy Louis – ordenou Peter vedo o rapaz dar de ombros. 

\- eu ouvi a gritaria. O assassino gritava algo sobre um anel e a mãe dele. Aí o senhor Louis falou algo sobre uma construção, ele trabalhava em uma. Aí o cara ficou mais irritado perguntando de um cara aí, um tal de Finstock. Foi quando eu me aproximei da porta para olhar pelo olho mágico. Aí eu vi um cara abrindo a porta do apartamento, ele viu o senhor Louis morto e saiu correndo. Aí eu vi o assassino correndo atrás dele – narrou o rapaz encarando os agentes se entreolharem. 

\- lá fora, agora – disse Stiles saindo da sala. Peter não pensou duas vezes antes de se levantar e seguir o castanho, assim como Erica. 

\- eu posso ir embora, agora? – questionou o rapaz vendo o moreno se aproximar da porta. 

\- não – respondeu Derek, irritado, batendo a porta com força, o que assustou o rapaz. 

\- para quê isso tudo? – murmurou o rapaz, voltando a encarar suas mãos algemadas. 

Derek seguiu o tio e Erica, os quais se sentaram a grande mesa redonda. Stiles passou a encarar os dois, enquanto via Lydia e Boyd debaterem algo na mesa da ruiva, antes de o negro se levantar, meneando positivamente para a ruiva e se aproximando do quadro de vidro. 

\- nós ouvimos a conversa pela escuta e pesquisamos os nomes e algo sobre a construção. Encontramos alguns resultados, mas eu não faço ideia de como ligar eles ao caso – disse o negro colando os papéis no quadro com o uso de imãs. Foi nesse momento em que o elevador se abriu, revelando Scott, Isaac e Allison. 

\- temos informações sobre a senhora Stuart e sobre o Lincon – ditou Scott se jogando na primeira cadeira que viu. 

\- temos uma testemunha que diz que o Lincon está procurando um tal de Finstock e um anel – disse Erica vendo o trio lhe fitar confuso. 

\- Vamos organizar essa merda porque eu já me perdi toda – disse Lydia se aproximando. 

\- é o seguinte. Lincon fugiu e procurou por Teddy Louis. Ele está procurado Finstock e um anel, e está furioso. Só não sabemos o porquê – disse Stiles escrevendo no quadro com a ajuda de um pincel. 

\- nós sabemos o porquê. Lydia disse que a senhora Stuart foi transferida do asilo em que estava. Foi porque ela foi abusada por algum empregado de lá – disse Scott vendo Derek lhe encarar surpreso. 

\- como sabem disso? – questionou Derek e Allison apontou para Isaac. 

\- Minha mãe foi estuprada pelo meu pai antes de ele nos deixar. Ela ficou traumatizada com isso. Não deixava homem nenhum se aproximar. E quando eu a abraçava de surpresa, ela se debatia e sentia medo. Quando Scott se aproximou da senhora Stuart, eu vi a mesma reação que a minha mãe tinha – disse o loiro de cachos, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- espero muito que o seu pai esteja morto – disse Erica de punho cerrado. 

\- e ele foi. Um agiota o matou. E, sim, isso me alivia – disse o loiro vendo a loira sorrir em sua direção. 

\- acabei de fazer umas pesquisas e advinha quem foi demitido do asilo do qual a senhora Stuart foi transferida na mesma semana da transferência? – questionou Lydia pegando uma foto que acabara de sair da impressora e a colando no quadro. 

\- Teddy Louis – respondeu Peter vendo a imagem da vítima de Lincon ao lado da foto do assassino. 

\- isso explica a fúria dele no apartamento – disse Erica vendo Stiles ligar ambas as fotos. 

\- certo. Mas e o tal Finstock? – questionou e Lydia sorriu em sua direção. 

\- advinha quem fazia trabalho comunitário lá, depois que condenado a horas de trabalho comunitário depois de roubar algumas bolsas? – questionou a ruiva colando a foto de um homem no quadro. 

\- espera aí – disse o castanho pegando a foto e correndo para a sala onde o seu prisioneiro estava. Não demorou para Stiles retornar pensativo. 

\- e aí? – perguntou Erica vendo o castanho colar a foto no quadro e traçar uma linha ligando a mesma a Lincon. 

\- foi ele que apareceu no apartamento do Louis na hora do assassinato – disse Stiles olhando para o quadro antes de tomar distância para analisar o mesmo melhor. 

\- tem alguém aí? – questionou Scott vendo Derek menear positivamente. 

\- uma testemunha que tentou fugir, mas Stiles e eu destruímos o carro dele – respondeu o Hale, como se não fosse nada demais, ainda focado no quadro. 

\- qual é a do anel e a da construção? – questionou Erica encarando a imagem da construção. 

\- a senhora Stuart teve um anel roubado – respondeu Allison vendo Stiles escrever “anel” no quadro. 

\- Finstock foi preso por roubar bolsas. Logo ele deve ter roubado o anel quando estuprou a senhora Stuart – ditou o Stilinski ligando o anel para a construção. 

\- essa construção é a construção em que Finstock trabalha como operador de máquinas – disse Lydia encarando o castanho ligar a construção ao homem citado. 

\- o anel está lá – afirmou Boyd chamando a atenção. 

\- algumas pessoas, quando roubam, tendem a enterrar o objeto em um local conhecido por si, para que possa passar de inocente. Aí quando a poeira abaixar, ela vai lá e o desenterra – explicou o negro vendo o castanho ligar a palavra a construção. 

\- então é para lá que ele vai. Se ele pegou Finstock, ele não vai matar ele até conseguir o anel da mãe – disse Derek vendo o castanho estalar os dedos apontando para si. 

\- exato. Temos que chegar lá o mais rápido possível. Se ele já pegou o Finstock, eles já devem estar lá – disse o castanho e os agentes correram para o lado de fora, onde pegaram os carros. 

Eles estacionaram em frente a construção e desceram dos carros às pressas. O grupo adentrou a construção, que se encontrava vazia. Já era fim de tarde, era comum construções vazias naquele horário. Eles passaram por um armário e Stiles encarou o mesmo com certa fixação. 

\- acho que eles ainda não chegaram. Não escuto nada – disse Erica encarando uma parte do terreno. 

\- e eu digo que eles já chegaram – disse Stiles abrindo o armário onde se encontravam algumas ferramentas, exibindo o corpo de um homem vestido de vigia. 

\- merda – murmuraram Derek e Scott já puxando as suas armas. 

Eles adentraram mais o local e logo puderam ouvir o som de algo, como um motor, ligado. Allison sinalizou para eles irem devagar. Assim que eles puderam ver toda a construção em seu campo de visão, foi que eles viram, ao lado da mesma, um enorme triturador, ligado. 

A esteira que levava os entulhos para o triturador estava ligada e funcionando perfeitamente. Ao olharem para o início da esteira, puderam ver Lincon Stuart, abaixado ao lado da mesma, terminando um nó nas mãos e pés de Finstock. 

\- sabe qual vai ser o melhor de deixar você ir na esteira, Finn? Pois é você que vai decidir como vai morrer. Se ficar quieto, você morrer no triturador, mas se você rolar para o lado, você morre da queda – disse Lincon, sorrindo orgulhoso para Finstock, que, em prantos, implorava por misericórdia. 

\- não faz isso, cara. Por favor. Eu já lhe dei a porcaria do anel – implorava o homem amarrado, enquanto sentia o Stuart lhe colocar sobre a esteira. 

\- isso é o que você ganha por tocar na minha mãe, seu depravado filho da puta – rosnou Stuart chutando o homem para a esteira, vendo o mesmo cair deitado nela. 

\- merda – soltou Scott, correndo para o triturador, mas assim que ousou se aproximar do mesmo, balas atingiram o chão ao seu lado. 

No mesmo instante, o moreno de queixo torto correu para o lado, indo se esconder na atrás de um caminhão. Lincon estendeu os tiros para onde o resto da equipe se encontrava e todos se esconderam onde puderam. Peter, Stiles e Erica estavam atrás de uma escavadeira, enquanto Isaac, Allison e Derek estavam atrás dos banheiros químicos. 

\- ACHAM QUE VÃO ACABAR COM A MINHA VINGANÇA, SEUS DESGRAÇADOS? – questionou o homem voltando a disparar mais vezes. 

\- acham que conseguem subir lá rápido o suficiente para salvar o Finstock? – questionou Peter vendo os dois olharem para a construção, vendo o homem chorar e gritar enquanto era deslizado pela grande esteira. 

\- se ele parar de atirar, acho que sim – respondeu Erica encarando o homem recarregar. 

\- com ele atirando não dá. Temos que distrair ele – disse Stiles vendo o loiro pensar. 

\- HEY. Atirem de volta. Ele não tem onde se esconder! – gritou Peter para Allison, que meneou positivamente. 

Os agentes começaram a devolver os tiros feitos pelo Stuart, vendo o mesmo recuar na construção em busca de proteção, mas não havia muito lugar para ele usar como proteção. Nisso o homem recuou ao ponto de se afastar do triturador. 

\- agora – disse Erica e os dois saíram correndo na direção da construção. 

\- é muito alto – falou a mulher ao ver a distância da primeira barra que sustentava a plataforma do triturador. 

\- pela lateral – disse Stiles passando pela loira e seguindo para a lateral. 

Um dos disparos de Lincon passou ao lado de Erica, quase a atingindo, mas ela continuou, pois sabia que aquele era o limite da mira do homem, do local em que ele se encontrava. Os dois pegaram impulso e saltaram, Stiles usou uma viga vertical da construção como apoio, antes de saltar novamente para alcançar as barras que davam apoio a esteira. 

\- desgraçados – rosnou o fugitivo voltando a disparar contra os agentes, ignorando completamente Stiles e Erica, mas apenas momentaneamente. 

Caso algum dos dois aparecesse na escada que levava a esteira, ele iria disparar em qualquer um deles. Allison encarou, surpresa, os dois prisioneiros escalarem aquelas vigas com tamanha facilidade, que em pouco tempo os dois já estavam alcançando a esteira. 

Ela suspirou aliviada ao imaginar que não teriam mais uma vítima. Ela só não contava que fosse difícil subir a esteira. Erica e Stiles tentavam, mas a mesma empurrava os seus braços para os lados, quase derrubando os dois daquela altura. Os dois xingaram alto, enquanto tentavam subir a esteira. 

\- esquece, a gente não vai conseguir – disse Stiles olhando ao redor. 

\- para o triturador. Podemos desligar ele, ou então subir por ele – disse a loira e no mesmo instante os dois percorreram aquela estrutura metálica, seguindo para o triturador. 

\- você sobe e eu desligo – disse o castanho ouvindo a loira confirmar. 

Após alguns instantes, eles alcançaram o triturador. Erica subiu ao mesmo a tempo de ver o corpo de Finstock alcançar a ponta. Ela gritou para Stiles alcançar, sendo seguida pelo homem amarrado. Stiles percorreu os olhos pelo painel de comando, procurando um modo de desligar o mesmo. 

Finstock caiu e Erica segurou no pé do mesmo. Stiles achou a alavanca e puxou a mesma para baixo, ouvindo o grito de Finstock logo em seguida. Ele ouviu a máquina parar e subiu par ajudar Erica a retirar o homem dali, mas assim que subiu, viu apenas o corpo decapitado do homem e a máquina coberta de sangue e o rosto de Erica com alguns respingos. 

Os dois encararam a imagem do sangue escorrer pelas paredes do triturador e pelos dentes do mesmo, assim como o liquido jorrar pelo pescoço do homem. Stiles encarou Erica suspirar irritada, antes de socar a máquina com força, frustrada. 

\- ele era um merda mesmo. De todo jeito seriam esforços desperdiçados – disse o castanho dando de ombros e descendo dali, caindo ao lado do triturador. Ele colocou as mãos no bolso, enquanto via a loira descer, ainda frustrada. 


	13. Important

Os legistas faziam a retirada de ambos os corpos - o de Finstock e o do vigia da construção – com todo o cuidado, para não deteriorarem quaisquer que fossem as provas que houvessem naqueles corpos. A polícia local já havia isolado o local, enquanto que os agentes davam espaço para os forenses investigarem ambos os assassinatos, mesmo que o FBI já soubesse o que havia ocorrido ali.

Allison encarava, confusa, Erica chutar o chão frustrada, enquanto esperava os agentes resolverem seguir com a investigação que conduziam. Ela não conseguia entender o que se passava na cabeça da mulher de cabelos louros cacheados. Para uma mulher que já havia matado alguns homens a sangue frio, a loira parecia tão piedosa para com a vida do tal Finstock. Mal sabia Allison que o único motivo para a chateação de Érica não era a pessoa em si que estava para ser salva, mas sim o fato de não ter sido tão eficiente quanto desejava ser naquele trabalho.

A agente Argent teve o seu raciocínio cortado pela entrada daquele que era o único motivo para aquela equipe ainda estar no local. Chris adentrou a cena sendo seguido pelo parceiro, ambos encarando a nova divisão com um olhar sério. Rafael encarava, surpreso a quantidade de presidiários da segurança máxima que se encontrava no local, enquanto se aproximava do grupo. Ele não esperava que Peter e Derek fossem ser tão descuidados ao ponto de trazer simplesmente todos os detentos para campo, onde apenas Erica e Stiles seriam perigosos o suficiente para matar todos aqueles agentes e policiais e fugirem para retornarem ao mundo do crime. Para completar, Vernon Boyd estava ali. Tudo o que o homem precisava para fugir era colocar as mãos em uma única arma de fogo.

O McCall estava visivelmente preocupado.

\- e então? – questionou Peter encarando os dois morenos os encararem seriamente.

\- trazemos um recado do Deaton – disse Chris encarando os agentes lhe encararem com certo receio.

\- e qual é? – questionou Allison encarando o pai lhe fitar com um brilho um tanto tristonho.

\- os superiores estão insatisfeitos com a sua atuação nesse caso, Peter. Acham que está havendo perdas demais dessa vez – disse Chris encarando o loiro suspirar um tanto cansado.

Peter não queria ter que lidar com aquilo. Não agora. Eles haviam voltado para a estaca zero, no caso. O grupo tinha mais o que fazer do que ficar ouvindo reclamações de outros agentes movidos pela revolta e preconceito.

\- eu sei – murmurou o loiro cruzando os braços e encarando os legistas carregarem o corpo de Finstock para fora da construção.

\- vocês tem que melhorar. Tem que mostrar serviço. Pois se continuar assim, a minha equipe é que vai assumir o caso – disse o McCall mais velho encarando o filho, com receio, notando quem se encontrava ao lado do mesmo.

Rafael sabia da nova divisão e temia o envolvimento do filho na mesma. Scott poderia saber se virar, e Rafael sabia disso, mas ele ainda temia por dois motivos. Um loiro e um castanho. Ele sabia da história de Isaac com Scott. Sabia muito bem de como os dois eram unidos no passado. Mas o que mais lhe aterrorizava ainda era o prisioneiro do caso Alice.

O moreno de olhos castanhos encarava o castanho de brincos brincar com os mesmos entre os dedos de uma mão, enquanto encarava os forenses fazerem o seu trabalho. O assassino não parecia ter se importado com a sua presença e a do seu parceiro ali. Na verdade, ele parecia bem... Entediado. Rafael engoliu quando os dedos de Stiles pararam de se mover e as íris da cor âmbar foram direcionadas a si pelos cantos dos olhos. Um sorriso divertido moldou os lábios finos e róseos, antes de a ponta da língua do homem deslizar ali.

\- e vocês nos prenderam aqui por vinte minutos, impedindo o nosso trabalho, para nos dizer que podem nos substituir se falharmos nesse caso? – questionou Isaac indignado com a atitude sem sentido algum dos dois agentes.

\- o mais irônico não é isso. É o fato de o FBI não conseguir cuidar dos próprios casos, mas ainda assim quer tomar os nossos – disse Stiles ainda encarando o McCall mais velho.

\- não sabe o que se passa em nossos departamentos – ralhou Rafael, vendo o castanho sorrir ladino enquanto liberava uma leve rajada de ar pelas narinas.

\- o quê? Vai dizer que é mentira? Que não andam acumulando casos? Vão me dizer que realmente tem homens o suficiente para prenderem a escória de sua sociedade hipócrita? – inquiriu o castanho, ainda de lado para o homem, de costas para Scott, desafiando o McCall e o Argent.

\- Stiles! – repreendeu o McCall mais novo.

\- vai! Diz isso. Minta para nós como se já não soubéssemos o motivo de estarmos fora de nossa jaula de exposição de seres humanos maus – disse o castanho com autoridade em sua voz, surpreendendo os agentes com os quais trabalhava.

Derek encarou o castanho, surpreso. Ele se perguntava se era loucura sua, ou Stiles parecia irritado com a atitude dos seus, agora, colegas de trabalho? Era a primeira vez que ele via o mais novo demonstrar qualquer sinal de sentimento. Aquilo lhe deixara sem palavras, em choque, estático. Stiles nunca falara daquele jeito agressivo com qualquer um deles. Ele já havia feito piadas antes, todas de péssimo gosto envolvendo a morte. Mas o assassino do grupo nunca fora agressivo em suas piadas. Stiles sempre usava deboche e o sarcasmo como armas contra os seus superiores. Mas, naquele momento, ele estava sendo seco e direto.

\- Stiles, por favor. Não aja assim– pediu Peter esfregando as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos em uma massagem leve.

\- hunf – fora tudo o que o castanho soltou antes de dar as costas para os dois agentes que não faziam parte daquela divisão.

\- eu não posso e nem vou mentir, concordo com o bonitinho dos brincos – disse Erica encarando o McCall mais velho lhe fitar de cima a baixo.

\- então você é a substituta – soltou o McCall com um pouco de desdém.

Ele trabalhara com Derek no caso de Erica. Não fora difícil descobrir que era ela a culpada. Mas o difícil mesmo foi pegar a loira. A Reyes sabia se esconder muito bem, sabia também manipular as pessoas a sua volta e sabia melhor do que ninguém como usar o campo ao seu redor para se esquivar dos policiais. A mulher despistou eles por semanas antes de finalmente ser presa.

\- eu mesma. Algum problema com isso? – questionou Erica cruzando os braços e Stiles parou atrás de si, ainda de costas para os dois agentes mais velhos.

\- É claro que sim. Se lembre que somos a escória da sociedade deles. Os piores dentre o lixo julgado por eles. Somos as cartas do baralho que não se encaixam no jogo idiota deles – respondeu o castanho de olhos fechados, girando a cabeça para exibir o seu sorriso mínimo para os dois por sobre o próprio ombro e o de Erica.

\- olha como fala com um superior seu – repreendeu Rafael, encarando o castanho com seriedade.

Stiles abriu os olhos lentamente, sorrindo ladino para o homem com um olhar predador para o mesmo. Os olhos do castanho estavam minimamente abertos, o suficiente para a pupila e uma parte da íris serem vistas pelo homem. O homem de cabelos castanhos ergueu a palma aberta da mão direita, a exibindo para Rafael, ainda estando de costas para a dupla.

\- você não é o meu superior, agente McCall. Não confunda as coisas só porque eu resolvi brincar de policial. Eu não sei se você se lembra docque vivemos no passado, mas você foi e continua sendo apenas mais uma carta que não pode comigo – disse o castanho movendo os dedos rapidamente e logo uma carta surgiu de trás de sua mão, girando entre os mesmos.

O castanho de olhos da cor âmbar parou de mover os dedos, exibindo a carta para a dupla atrás de si. Se Scott já havia engolido em seco apenas de saber que Stiles sabia que o homem a sua frente era o seu pai, imagina quando ele vira a carta estranha que o castanho revelara para o seu pai.

Derek estranhou. Ele jurava que Stiles tinha apenas cartas de baralhos baratos, do tipo de carta que se pode arranjar em um presídio. Mas lá estava o Stilinski, exibindo uma carta azul com um palhaço assustador, que continha os símbolos dos quatro naipes em suas roupas, enquanto este erguia uma cabeça ensanguentada em uma das mãos. O palhaço gargalhava com a língua para fora, enquanto sustentava um olhar psicótico para os seus observadores.

\- isso é uma ameaça? – perguntou o McCall mais velho encarando o rapaz de cabelos castanhos voltar a girar a carta por entre os dedos com velocidade e logo a mesma desapareceu por entre eles.

\- não vou perder meu tempo explicando as coisas para você, Rafael. Já está bem grandinho para precisar de alguém que lhe ensine a jogar – disse o castanho voltando a abaixar a mão e a dar as costas, completamente, para os dois agentes mais velhos que não pertenciam a divisão para qual trabalhava.

\- você não pode me ameaçar e... – o moreno de olhos castanhos fora cortado rapidamente.  
  
\- na verdade ele pode. Não deve, mas poder ele pode. Todos se ameaçam todo santo dia, é algo comum, não leve para o lado pessoal – ditou Peter vendo o moreno lhe fitar confuso e surpreso.

\- você está mesmo apoiando um criminoso contra um agente do FBI? – questionou Rafael encarando o loiro mais velho dar de ombros.

\- todos tem os seus motivos, mesmo que eles estejam fazendo algo errado para isso – respondeu Peter, enfiando as mãos nos bolsos enquanto encarava o agente de queixo erguido.

Peter já estava velho demais para ficar se envolvendo em discussões contra pessoas que mantinham a sua mente fechada. Sabia que não daria em nada bater de frente com Chris e Rafael. Peter sempre soube que era alguém com uma mentalidade a frente do seu tempo, desde adolescente. E, a medida em que o tempo passava, ele ia percebendo o quanto tinha razão.

\- se lembre de que não é mais um agente, Peter. Esta é a sua última chance de trabalhar para o FBI. Tome muito cuidado com o que faz. Uma decisão errada é tudo o que o conselho precisa para lhe chutar da agência mais uma vez – ditou Chris em um tom sério, enquanto dava indícios de que iria se afastar.

\- se o FBI tivesse o foco em prender criminosos na mesma proporção em que vocês tem o foco em prejudicar o Peter por ser melhor do que vocês, o sistema carcerário não estaria o lixo que está hoje – alfinetou o castanho de brincos, chamando a atenção de todos para si, devido a sua escolha de palavras.

\- seu... – Rafael estava para avançar, quando a mão de Chris em seu ombro o parou.

\- não caia no jogo dele, Rafael. Ele sempre foi bom em brincar com as pessoas. Fazer todo mundo de peão no seu jogo de xadrez. Apenas o ignore – disse o Argent mais velho vendo o parceiro recuperar a postura, ajustando a gravata.

Alice apenas sorriu sem mostrar os dentes, ainda de costas para todo mundo.

\- já estão avisados – falou Chris antes de dar as costas e começar a se afastar do grupo, rumando para a saída da cena de crime em que aquela construção havia sido transformada.

Todos os policiais que encaravam o grupo de agentes ficaram chocados e boquiabertos quando, do nada, o agente moreno de queixo torto correu na direção do castanho de brincos e desferiu um soco na face do criminoso de brincos, vendo o mesmo girar o corpo ao receber o golpe.

Nem mesmo Derek estava preparado para a reação do parceiro. O moreno de queixo torto e olhos castanhos avançou contra Stiles novamente, mas o seu soco passou longe do rosto do castanho, quando o mesmo jogou o torso para trás. Scott tentou uma rasteira, aproveitando o afastamento desalinhado do Stilinski, mas o seu pé passou direto quando Stiles jogou mais ainda o torso para trás, apoiando as mãos no chão e erguendo os pés, se afastando mais rápido do agente furioso.

\- vai ameaçar o meu pai de novo, vai? – questionou o McCall assim que Derek e Vernon lhe seguraram pelos braços.

\- talvez eu vá, sim. E não aja como se isso não fosse natural. Isso se chama instinto, agente McCall. Rafael me ameaçou e eu apenas o ameacei de volta – respondeu Stiles encarando o queixo torto tentar se soltar para lhe atacar novamente após a sua resposta.

\- você não vai precisar voltar para a cadeia. Porque eu vou acabar com a sua raça! – rosnou o moreno de olhos castanhos tentando, inutilmente se soltar.

\- Scott! Pare já com isso! Precisamos focar em encontrar Lincon – disse Allison vendo como o homem se contorcia para se livrar dos braços de Vernon e Derek.

\- eu estou pouco me fodendo para esse caso, Allison. Eu só quero matar esse desgraçado – rosnou o moreno de olhos castanhos vendo o castanho sorrir divertido em sua direção.

\- você não vai durar muito como agente, sabia? Vai morrer fácil, ou então vai afundar nas drogas – o castanho anunciou vendo o moreno de queixo torto se enfurecer mais ainda.

\- cala a boca! – rosnou o agente McCall vendo o castanho se curvar para a frente como se falasse como uma criança.

\- preste atenção e vê se usa esse cérebro que você alega ter, mas usou somente para passar na prova de admissão do FBI: se você for casado e um dos seus alvos matar a sua mulher para lhe atingir, você, obviamente, vai dar tudo o que ele quer. Vai enlouquecer, vai se mostrar furioso e violento. A primeira coisa que vão fazer é lhe tirar do caso, mas você não vai aceitar e vai atrás dele você mesmo. Será expulso do FBI, e vai ficar cego para todo e qualquer passo lógico do seu adversário, enquanto corre furiosamente atrás dele – disse o castanho, finalizando imitando o gesto de passos com os dedos do meio e indicador.

\- e é aí que ele vai lhe pegar e matar você. Se ele for como eu, ele ainda vai se divertir com você antes de acabar com a sua vida patética de homem da lei. Você vai ser a bonequinha com quem eu brincaria de casinha. Mas se ele for como um coelho branco apressado, ele vai cuidar de você rapidamente e se esquecer completamente de sua existência logo após. Você vai ser apagado, como a chama de uma vela de aniversário, que chama a atenção apenas enquanto brilha, mas quando é apagada, perde toda a atenção para o bolo – disse o castanho erguendo o indicador e assoprando o mesmo, como se este fosse uma vela.

\- eu realmente vou matar você – falou Scott rangendo os dentes enquanto via o castanho se erguer com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- como se você tivesse habilidade para realizar tal feito – debochou o castanho sorrindo ladino na direção do McCall, antes de dar as costas ao mesmo, enquanto chamava por Peter.

\- onde você arranjou esse cara, hein? Não tinha alguém melhor não?– questionou Stiles encarando Peter. O loiro lhe fitou repreendedor, mas no fundo ele sabia que o prisioneiro falava a verdade.

\- Scott, estão todos olhando – rosnou Allison entredentes, vendo o moreno se acalmar aos poucos.

\- hunf, o cachorro louco de sempre - ditou Isaac, de braços cruzados, encarando o moreno de olhos castanhos lhe fitar furioso.

\- cala a boca – ralhou o McCall irritado.

\- típico – falou o loiro dando as costas para o moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- apenas cale a boca e trabalhe, Isaac – ralhou Scott vendo o loiro lhe lançar um sorriso ladino.

\- eu já fiz isso, enquanto você bancava o cachorro louco para o forenses. Eu já sei para onde Lincon está indo. E isso não é mistério nenhum! – ditou o loiro de cabelos cacheados vendo o moreno lhe fitar um tanto surpreso.

\- para onde ele está indo, então? – perguntou Vernon vendo o loiro lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- ele está indo ver a mãe – ditou o loiro vendo o negro lhe fitar confuso.

\- ele quer aliviar a dor dela devolvendo o anel roubado e dizendo que os homens que a maltrataram não podem mais fazer mal à ninguém – explicou Erica encarando o negro lhe fitar compreensivo, meneando positivamente.

\- nós temos que ir para o hospital em que a mãe dele está internada. Ele já deve estar chegando lá, se ele roubou algum veículo – ditou Peter e logo todos trataram de se encaminhar para o hospital, enquanto ainda eram encarados pelos cientistas forenses que ali trabalhavam.

Eles chegaram ao hospital em alguns bons minutos. O local era um tanto longe e, para completar, o trânsito estava horrível. Parecia até que os semáforos não se abriam. Derek pedia aos céus, o caminho inteiro, para chegar logo naquele maldito hospital. Scott não parava de bufar irritado, no veículo e o Hale já estava para jogar o melhor amigo e parceiro para fora do carro e mandar o mesmo ir a pé.

Eles desceram do carro às pressas, enquanto Peter instruía Isaac para o mesmo não ser pego desprevenido pelo criminoso ou até mesmo pelo tiroteio que ele tinha certeza de que iria ocorrer. Os oito adentraram o local com certa pressa, tentando, ao máximo, disfarçar o desespero para não acabar assustando as pessoas ao redor.

No entanto, toda a sua estratégia fora por água abaixo quando um tiro fora ouvido, sendo seguido por gritos de desespero e pessoas correndo desesperadas. Os agentes e prisioneiros apertaram o passo, tentando saber a direção do tiro, mas ficava difícil quando todas as pessoas se focavam em sair correndo para toda e qualquer direção.

\- se separem em duplas. Eu e Isaac vamos pelo corredor da direita – disse Peter já virando a direita e sendo seguido pelo loiro de cabelos cacheados.

\- Erica, comigo – ditou Allison apontando para a esquerda e a loira de cachos meneou positivamente, antes de a seguir.

\- eu fico com o Boyd – disse Scott, mal-humorado, antes de seguir pela frente, ao lado de Derek e Stiles e logo virar a direita.

\- e olha a gente de novo – ditou Stiles, normalmente, como se nada estivesse acontecendo. 

O castanho caminhava calmamente, atrás do moreno de olhos verdes, que andava encolhido e armado, com a arma apontada para o chão. Era até engraçado de se ver o contraste em seu modo de agir. Derek estava preparado para qualquer coisa, andando levemente abaixado e com a sua arma destravada e preparada para uso. Já Stiles caminhava despojadamente, como se desfilasse pelos corredores do hospital em um dia comum, onde nada demais ocorria, enquanto jugava, silenciosamente, o preparo do agente a sua frente.

“Ano s de treinamento apenas para isso”

Pensava enquanto seguia o moreno pelo corredor.

“Enfim! Não é como se eu esperasse evolução alguma no modo de operação deles”

\- isso só pode ser Karma – murmurou Derek seguindo o caminho, atento enquanto instruía as pessoas a se esconderem nos quartos dos pacientes e a fechar a porta.

\- concordo plenamente – Stiles comentou dando de ombros.

Os dois caminharam por um tempo, sempre instruindo as pessoas a entrarem nos quartos e se esconderem embaixo das camas, enquanto eles averiguavam alguns quartos, procurando por Lincon. Não demorou muito para eles encontrarem o seu alvo, mas, assim como o esperado, também não demorou para o mesmo disparar contra eles. Derek se escondeu atrás da parede do corredor, enquanto Stiles usou o banheiro do hospital. Derek viu o castanho sumir no banheiro, antes de surgir na porta do mesmo com pedaços de espelho. O moreno de olhos verdes estreitou o olhar para o castanho, o qual lhe ignorou prontamente.

Stiles se sentou ao lado da porta, colocando o pedaço de espelho suavemente no chão, no corredor, ao lado da porta, em tempo de ver Lincon dar mais dois tiros na direção de Derek e correr pelo corredor. Stiles sinalizou para Derek atirar e o mesmo saiu do esconderijo e disparou contra o Stuart, mas errou os disparos.

Lincon se encontrou com Erica e Allison em um corredor, ao virar à esquerda, mas antes que Erica abrisse a porta que separava as duas alas, o Stuart sorriu, apontando a arma para a testa da loira. A Reyes, sem opção, apenas ergueu as mãos e se afastou da porta, a mando do Stuart, que a trancou, antes de erguer a chaves que ele pegara ao disparar contra um funcionário do hospital.

Lincon se virou para se afastar da porta e foi quando ele viu o moreno de olhos verdes e o castanho de brincos surgirem do corredor. No mesmo instante ele ergueu a arma para os dois novamente. Derek disparou no mesmo instante em que Lincon, não dando para ouvir um terceiro disparo. Stiles girou para o lado, envolvendo o torso do agente Hale com os braços, antes de o puxar para de trás da parede do corredor. Erica e Allison se abaixaram, antes de a agente Argent ver o corpo do Lincon se abaixar.

Derek encarou surpreso o castanho lhe soltar para voltar a usar o pedaço de espelho em sua mão para ver a situação em que se encontravam. Ele pôde ver Peter e Scott surgirem do corredor pelo qual o homem, provavelmente, iria seguir e renderem o mesmo ainda no chão.

\- acabou – comemorou o castanho caminhando até o prisioneiro vendo o mesmo ser algemado e erguido a contragosto, enquanto gritava por sua mãe.

Eles levaram o homem para um carro mandado pelo FBI. Por ironia, quem dirigia o mesmo era Chris, acompanhado por Rafael. Os dois agentes encararam o homem algemado com desdém, enquanto viam Derek e Boyd levarem o mesmo para a traseira do veículo. Isaac encarava o semblante irritado do homem, vendo um brilho tristonho em seus olhos.

Silenciosamente, ele se aproximou.

\- eu entrego para ela – disse estendendo a mão para o homem, que lhe fitou questionador.

\- como se eu fosse confiar em você. Ela foi estuprada e a polícia não fez nada – ditou o homem virando o rosto para não encarar o loiro em sua frente.

\- eu não sou policial. E sua mãe disse que você e eu somos iguais. E eu vejo isso, agora. Fizemos coisas por nossas mães. Coisas ruins. Coisas das quais elas não se orgulham. Por isso eu sei como se sente. Se você me entregar, eu entrego a ela, e digo que foi você quem mandou – disse o loiro conseguindo a atenção do prisioneiro novamente, ainda que o mesmo estivesse um pouco desconfiado.

\- e por que você faria isso? – questionou Chris vendo o loiro lhe ignorar com os olhos.

\- os meus motivos não lhe interessam, agente Argent. Nada do que eu faço lhe diz respeito. – disse o loiro, seco, surpreendendo até Derek pelo seu tom de voz.

\- por favor, não diga que fui preso de novo – murmurou o homem estendendo as costas, revelando o anel entre os seus dedos e ainda um colar de pérolas em sua mão.

\- não se preocupe com isso – disse o loiro pegando as joias e sua mão fora agarrada pelas duas do homem, que a apertou.

\- se eu souber que não entregou para ela, eu acabo com você, exatamente como fiz com eles – disse o homem furioso.

\- não se preocupe com isso. Não sou nenhum ladrão – disse o loiro vendo o homem parecer relaxar um pouco.

\- não pense que vai entrar lá sozinho com isso aí – ditou Scott, desconfiado.

O moreno de queixo torto ainda estava mal-humorado, mas esqueceu completamente o seu mal humor quando os olhos frios de Isaac, que não apresentavam mais a mesma inocência que carregavam nos outros dias, caíram sobre si. Scott congelou. Todo o seu corpo gelou com o olhar de Isaac. Aquele olhar que beirava um olhar assassino. 

\- faça o que quiser. Não estou nem aí para você – ditou o loiro dando as costas ao moreno de queixo torto e seguindo sério para o hospital, sendo encarado por Lincon, através do vidro do carro.

Scott não conseguiu se mexer. Ainda estava em choque por ver como o olhar doce e inocente que Isaac sempre sustentou, se transformara em algo tão agressivo e ameaçador. O Lahey nunca usara aquele olhar contra si. Contra ninguém além do próprio pai, na verdade.

\- deixa que eu vou – disse Allison se apressando a seguir o loiro.

Isaac encarou a porta do quarto da senhora Stuart com seriedade, antes de desviar o olhar para as joias da mulher em suas mãos. Ele sentia um certo aperto no peito, mas sabia que perderia esse aperto quando encontrasse os olhos da mulher sendo direcionados para si. Em tão pouco tempo ele havia adquirido um apreço enorme por aquela senhorinha. Ele via, na senhora Stuart, a sua mãe, que falecera um tempo depois que fora preso. O homem apertou as joias em suas mãos, sendo encarado por Allison, que estava ao seu lado. 

A agente Argent não sabia mais o que pensar daquele homem. Ele era tão... confuso para si. O Lahey apresentava uma inocência incrível para um prisioneiro da maior prisão do . Isaac era piedoso e infantil, mas agora, ali, na sua frente, ele era um outro homem. Havia sido agressivo com agentes e se mostrado maduro demais para a inocência que carregou por dias em sua presença.

Era um outro Isaac.

\- eu vou entrar sozinho – disse o loiro, com seriedade. Allison pensou em negar, mas parou ao ver os olhos úmidos e brilhantes do loiro para as próprias mãos.

\- tudo bem – murmurou a morena vendo o loiro adentrar o quarto do hospital.

\- Senhora Stuart? – o loiro chamou vendo a mulher olhar para si um tanto receosa.

\- o que houve? Eu ouvi uma gritaria do lado de fora – questionou a mulher vendo o homem de cabelos cacheados fechar a porta e se aproximar de si.

\- houve um acidente do outro lado do hospital. Um homem surtou e começou a ameaçar as pessoas, mas já foi tudo resolvido – respondeu o loiro vendo a mulher relaxar e aliviar a expressão preocupada.

\- tudo bem com você, querido? – questionou a mulher ao analisar o homem a sua frente – me parece um pouco triste – finalizou acariciando o rosto do loiro.

\- não é nada. Eu apenas me lembrei da minha mãe. Mas eu vim aqui por outro propósito e não para falar de mim – disse o loiro se sentando na cama da senhora Stuart, vendo a mesma sorrir ao ver um sorriso mínimo surgir nos lábios do loiro.

Um sorriso um tanto maroto.

\- e o que você está aprontando? Seu sorriso está me entregando tudo – brincou a mulher apertando uma das mãos fechadas do loiro.

\- o seu filho me pediu para te entregar isso – disse o loiro abrindo as mãos e os olhos da mulher brilharam quando descobriu do que se tratava.

\- são as minhas joias! – exclamou a mulher animada.

\- ele disse que não pôde lhe visitar esse tempo todo porque estava atrás disso. E também venho lhe dizer que os homens que lhe fizeram mal não podem mais fazer mal a ninguém – disse o loiro vendo a mulher sorrir feliz, enquanto colocava as joias nela mesma.

\- vê como é lindo? – perguntou exibindo o anel para o Lahey.

\- ele é lindo, mas fica perfeito na senhora. Uma joia linda para alguém mais linda ainda – disse o loiro vendo a mulher sorrir divertida.

\- oh, mas olha só se não temos um galanteador, aqui – ditou a mulher de idade dando um tapinha leve no ombro do loiro. Isaac gargalhou tímido e eles ficaram em silêncio. O loiro viu a alegria da mulher se esvair aos poucos, sobrando apenas um sorriso mínimo em seus lábios ressecados e enrugados pela idade.

\- ele os matou e foi preso de novo, não foi? O meu Lincon? – perguntou a mulher vendo, pelo canto dos olhos, o loiro engolir em seco. Isaac ficou mudo por um tempo, chocado pela habilidade de ligar os pontos, da mulher.

\- não. Ele... só recuperou as joias. Eu e os agentes que estavam comigo hoje mais cedo é que prendemos uma mulher, que também foi abusada por aqueles dois. Ela acabou os matando. O ódio reprimido que ela sentia a forçou a isso – explicou o loiro vendo a mulher sorrir um pouco mais, enquanto negava com a cabeça.

\- então ele vai vir me visitar, a partir de agora? – questionou a mulher vendo o loiro dar de ombros.

\- eu não sei. Ele apenas me pediu para lhe entregar isso, antes de me dizer que iria resolver um outro problema fora da cidade – disse o loiro vendo a mulher menear positivamente, ainda encarando, tristonha, as joias em seu corpo.

\- obrigado, meu rapaz. Sabe? A sua mãe deve ter muito orgulho de você. Você realmente se tornou um bom menino – disse a mulher, antes de acariciar a face do loiro novamente, como se ele fosse o seu próprio filho, que há muito tempo não via.

Do lado de fora, Allison ouvia tudo um tanto emocionada pelo que ouvia.

\- eu... Tenho que ir, agora. Foi muito bom lhe conhecer Senhora Stuart. – falou Isaac, com um certo pesar na voz.

O desejo do louro de cabelos cacheados era de ficar ali, para sempre com aquela mulher. Isaac queria que aquele pequeno quarto de hospital se transformasse em algum tipo de limbo, onde ele pudesse ficar com a senhora Stuart pelo resto de sua vida. Mas ele sabia que não tinha como isso acontecer. Principalmente por ele ser um prisioneiro da segurança máxima.

\- oh! Eu entendo. Não se preocupe. Espero que algum dia eu posso lhe ver mais uma vez – a voz da senhora Stuart carregava um carinho pelo qual ela só tinha com o filho. Aquele mesmo tom de voz que a mãe de Isaac usava quando ainda estavam juntos.

Aquele tom de voz fora tudo o que Isaac precisava para que seus olhos já não aguentassem mais segurar as lágrimas, permitindo que elas rolassem por seu rosto sem controle algum. O homem deu as costas para a senhora deitada na cama, não a vendo lhe fitar com confusão no olhar. O louro tentava parar o choro, mas não conseguia de jeito algum. Mesmo que enxugasse as lágrimas em seu rosto, mais delas minavam de seus olhos.

\- eu vou tentar lhe visitar algumas vezes – foi tudo o que o Lahey disse, permanecendo de costas para a senhora Stuart, enquanto tentava parar de chorar.

\- você sabe que não precisa fingir que é inabalável, certo? Digo, mesmo sendo um agente. Homens também choram. Homens também são humanos. Não precisa seguir essa ideia machista absurda e idiota que muitos homens seguem. Você também pode mostrar fragilidade, querido – a mulher tentou ajudar o homem a sua frente a superar a onda de emoções que sentia. 

Para a completa surpresa da velhinha, o louro lhe lançou um sorriso doce e gentil, mesmo com as lágrimas ainda brotando de seus olhos sem controle algum.

\- eu não finjo ser forte. Eu apenas prefiro mostrar o que ainda restou de bom em mim – as palavras do louro surpreenderam não apenas a senhora Stuart, como também a agente Argent, que se encontrava ao lado da porta, atenta a conversa do Lahey com a civil.

Após ouvir um adeus ser proferido com a voz de Isaac, a agente se afastou da porta. Bem a tempo de o louro abrir a mesma e sair do quarto, cabisbaixo. Allison tentou falar com o louro, mas desistiu assim que o mesmo apertou o passo na direção do banheiro do hospital. Ela sabia que Isaac precisava de um tempo para ele. O homem levantaria muitas questões que com certeza não iria querer responder, caso aparecesse naquele estado na frente dos outros membros da divisão.  


Stiles fora empurrado pelo guarda para o interior daquela sala quase vazia. O castanho estranhou que o homem, se quer, adentrou a sala para lhe prender a mesa, mas logo o seu cérebro trabalhou para lhe fazer pensar no motivo e não fora muito difícil para si descobrir qual era.

O homem de brincos olhou para a frente, vendo, do outro lado da mesa, o agente Hale sentado na outra cadeira, enquanto batucava com uma mão na mesa, impaciente e nervoso. O castanho de pele clara com algumas poucas pintinhas espalhadas, ainda com a sua típica expressão de tédio, caminhou para a cadeira vazia, do seu lado da mesa, e se sentou a mesma, ainda algemado.

\- demorou para você vir. Tentou resistir à saudade, mas não conseguiu? – questionou o Stilinski vendo o homem de olhos verdes suspirar, irritado, olhando para qualquer canto da sala, antes de direcionar o olhar para si.

\- eu vou ser direto

\- isso é bom. Muito bom.

\- por que me protege, Alice? – questionou o Hale, voltando o olhar para o castanho de olhos claros, vendo o mesmo menear levemente a cabeça, antes de erguer as mãos algemadas e as colocar sobre a mesa, se debruçando sobre a mesma.

\- também serei direto em minhas resposta, lobinho – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno tomar uma expressão furiosa ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso que, com toda a certeza, não deveria ser pronunciado pelos lábios de Stiles.

\- não me chame assim - repreendeu Derek, vendo o assassino dar de ombros, claramente indicando que não se importava com a repreensão.

\- ele é o único homem que pode me chamar assim, e vai continuar sendo – ralhou vendo o castanho menear positivamente com um sorriso largo. Um sorriso quase psicótico. Stiles estava gostando de lhe ver com raiva.

\- tudo bem, mas ele não se incomodava quando eu te chamava assim – argumentou Stiles, sorrindo maroto, vendo o moreno socar a mesa furioso.

\- não ouse falar dele – ralhou em um tom de voz mais alto.

\- tudo bem, Derek. A resposta para a sua pergunta é: você é importante para mim. Por isso me sinto responsável por você – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso.


	14. Chapter 14

\- por que me protege, Alice? – questionou o Hale, voltando o olhar para o castanho de olhos claros, vendo o mesmo menear levemente a cabeça, antes de erguer as mãos algemadas e as colocar sobre a mesa, se debruçando sobre a mesma.

\- também serei direto em minhas resposta, lobinho – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno tomar uma expressão furiosa.

\- não me chame assim - repreendeu Derek, vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- ele é o único homem que pode me chamar assim, e vai continuar sendo – ralhou vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- tudo bem, tudo bem. Mas... ele não se incomodava quando eu te chamava assim – argumentou Stiles vendo o moreno socar a mesa furioso.

\- NÃO... OUSE... falar dele – ralhou em um tom de voz mais alto.

\- tudo bem, Derek. A resposta para a sua pergunta é: você é importante para mim. Por isso me sinto meio responsável por você – disse o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar surpreso.

\- pode não parecer, mas eu gosto de você – finalizou o castanho, aproveitando o silêncio em que o mais alto se encontrava.

Stiles encarou, atentamente, o moreno de olhos verdes lamber os lábios, meneando, antes de suspirar e balançar a cabeça de um lado para o outro, enquanto um sorriso divertido surgia nos lábios do homem de cabelos negros. O Hale ergueu o olhar para o castanho, lançando um sorriso para o mesmo, enquanto gargalhava baixinho.

\- você gosta de mim? – perguntou Derek, descrente, enquanto via o outro suspirar.

\- sim – respondeu Stiles encarando o moreno gargalhar alto.

O Stilinski não se arrependia em nenhum momento de ter dito a verdade para o outro. Ele também não se importava em ver o homem pisar na única coisa pura que restava em si, que eram os seus sentimentos. Ele viu o agente Hale gargalhar forçadamente, batendo na mesa, fingindo achar aquilo a coisa mais engraçada do mundo.

\- você está ridículo – pontuou o castanho de olhos claros vendo o Hale parar aos poucos, ainda mantendo um sorriso no rosto.

Um sorriso indignado.

\- ridículo é você dizendo que é capaz de sentir algo por alguém – ditou o agente dos olhos verdes, cruzando os braços e voltando a encarar o detento com seriedade.

\- todo mundo está preso aqui por alguém, Derek – argumentou o castanho repetindo o ato do moreno a sua frente, enquanto ambos se estiravam nas cadeiras, quase se deitando na mesma.

Pareciam adolescentes entediados em uma detenção, enquanto esperavam a liberação para saírem daquele inferno. O castanho levou uma de suas mãos para o interior de seu macacão de presidiário, retirando de lá um baralho negro, passando a jogar o mesmo de uma mão para a outra, como um croupier profissional.

\- eu não aceito que você fique preso a mim – disse o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho colocar o baralho na mesa, antes de, elegantemente, começar a espalhar as cartas suavemente com a mão, formando um grande arco negro naquela velha mesa prateada repleta de ferrugem.

\- e quem lhe iludiu dizendo que você tem voz para decidir isso? – questionou o castanho puxando uma carta, aleatoriamente e a virando para cima revelando o desenho de um homem de cabeça baixa, com um nome esquisito abaixo dele.

\- eu digo que eu tenho voz para isso – o Hale soou irritado.

O castanho riu baixinho.

\- esse é o problema de vocês policiais. Como a maioria é regida por leis idiotas e os policiais são as mãos que punem aqueles que erguem as cabeças para esse sistema falho e sem sentido, vocês acham que podem domar todo mundo com palavras patéticas escritas em um papel velho e uma arma na cintura. A arma pode até surtir algum efeito com os outros, mas não comigo – disse o castanho deslizando os dedos pelas outras cartas, antes de puxar mais uma e a virar para cima, mostrando a imagem de uma foice estranha.

\- o que é isso, agora? Estou em alguma consulta com um cartomante? – questionou Derek, irônico, vendo o castanho puxar uma carta da ponta e a virar para cima, revelando uma pessoa brincar com uma marionete e um nome estranho abaixo e acima da imagem.

\- eu não acredito em tarô e você deveria saber disso – respondeu o castanho vendo o moreno erguer uma sobrancelha para si.

\- eu deveria? – indagou o agente, indignado.

\- bom, você entrou para o FBI por minha causa, não? Você deveria saber me ler como eu sei ler cartas – o prisioneiro respondeu antes de, violentamente passar a mão pela mesa. Derek olhou para o lado, esperando que as cartas negras voassem da mesa, mas nada ocorreu.

Literalmente nada. Nenhuma carta voando, nenhuma carta sobre a mesa. Elas simplesmente sumiram nas mãos do detento de cabelos castanhos. O moreno de olhos verdes notou que nem todas as sumiram. Ainda haviam cartas ali.  
  
\- e o que seriam essas aí? – questionou o Hale vendo que apenas as cartas viradas estavam sobre a mesa.

\- é como eu vejo você – respondeu o castanho antes de revelar uma carta presa entre os seus dedos e a jogar para cima.

Derek encarou o castanho seriamente, enquanto a carta caía na mesa, entre os dois. Ele não estava nem um pouco gostando daquela baboseira toda. Quando a carta caiu sobre as outras três, as ligando, Derek engoliu em seco ao ver um esqueleto segurar uma foice, enquanto apontava para a frente. Ele não precisava saber ler os nomes esquisitos na carta para saber o que aquela significava.

A Morte.

\- por que me vê com a carta da morte? – perguntou vendo o outro dar de ombros e se aproximar da mesa, apontando para a primeira carta que ele virou.

\- você é fraco e não sabe disso. Você é afiado e perigoso como uma foice. É fácil de ser manipulado por quem sabe jogar – respondeu o castanho, apontando para as três cartas que eram ligadas pela carta da morte.

\- e a outra? – perguntou Derek, achando tudo aquilo ridículo.

\- toda a sua vida gira em torno da morte – disse o castanho antes de começar a recolher as cartas e as guardar onde antes estavam. Derek engoliu em seco mais uma vez, enquanto o seu coração acelerava.

\- você é patético – ralhou o Hale vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- pense o que quiser de mim. Você tem poder para isso. Foi bom ver você, Derek. Mas está na hora de voltar para casa. Não deixe a sua mulher esperando, preocupada – disse o castanho se erguendo e dando as costas para o moreno de olhos verdes.

Derek sentiu o sangue gelar ao encarar o castanho bater na porta e a mesma se abrir revelando os guardas, que logo passaram a levar o castanho de volta para a sua cela. Stiles olhou por sobre os ombros, apenas para ver o moreno de olhos verdes, pálido, lhe encarando. O Stilinski sorriu vitorioso, antes de a porta se fechar. O gargalhar baixo de Alice fora a última coisa que Derek ouviu antes de o som do trinco da porta ecoar pela sala.

O Hale encarava o nada, chocado. Como Stiles sabia sobre a sua mulher? Ninguém sabia que ele era casado. Quer dizer, tinha Scott e Chris. Também havia Peter... Peter! Mas é claro! Derek iria matar o loiro por ter contado para o castanho de olhos claros que ele era casado. Ele queria sua mulher longe de todo e qualquer caso do FBI. Ele queria a sua família fora do alcance de Alice.

Isaac encarou, confuso, o castanho de brincos. Stiles estava sentado no alto da arquibancada de madeira, encarando o lado de fora daquele cercado. Ele via o castanho rabiscar algo em um caderno com um lápis. Recebeu leves tapinhas nos braços e olhou para o lado, vendo um moreno apontar com o queixo para o rapaz de brincos de naipes de cartas.

\- o que ele está fazendo? – perguntou o moreno, antes de levar um cigarro a boca.

\- eu não faço ideia – respondeu o loiro de cachos, vendo o rapaz rabiscar no caderno com velocidade.

\- ei, você já viu o Stiles com aquele caderno, antes? – perguntou Vernon, se aproximando do loiro e do moreno, que estavam sentados em uma das mesas de xadrez pouco usadas para o propósito original.

\- nunca – respondeu o Lahey vendo o castanho passar a folha.

\- eu fiquei sabendo que ele recebeu duas visitas, hoje. Na segunda, ele saiu com esse caderno – um homem de cabelos raspados e mangas do macacão arrancadas, sentado ao lado de Isaac, pontuou seguindo o olhar dos três para o castanho.

\- eu vou lá, falar com ele – disse o loiro se levantando em um salto e seguindo para o castanho.

\- você tem coragem de ir falar com esse cara. Ele é esquisito demais para o meu gosto. Da última vez que um esquisito entrou nesse presídio, ele foi matou três pessoas antes de ir para a cadeira elétrica – comentou o moreno vendo o louro de cachos lhe fitar por sobre os ombros. 

O loiro parou assim que viu quem passou a caminhar na direção do castanho. Isaac deu meia volta e retornou para o grupo, fazendo uma careta de “agora fodeu”, a qual era correspondida por uma expressão de animação e expectativa do careca e do moreno, respectivamente. Os dois sorriram para a cena do trio se aproximando do prisioneiro isolado. Stiles parecia não perceber a movimentação em sua direção.

\- o pátio, hoje, vai ser divertido – soltou o moreno apoiando o braço na mesa, apoiando o queixo no punho, sorrindo ladino.

\- eu aposto cinquenta que o carinha vai levar uma surra do Rei – disse o careca vendo o moreno sorrir.

\- olha o cara, mano! Só o Jimmy dá conta do recado – pontuou o moreno e o creca riu.

\- o valete? – questionou risonho vendo o moreno gargalhar.

\- olha lá, vão alcançar ele – ditou o moreno, animado.

Stiles fechou o caderno ao notar a aproximação dos três idiotas que vinham lhe enchendo o saco. Para a completa surpresa de todos, até mesmo do trio de manda chuvas, o castanho se jogou para trás, após guardar o caderno dentro de seu macacão, sumindo da vista de todos assim que caiu atrás da arquibancada. O Rei e um dos seus capangas correram até o topo da arquibancada, onde o castanho se encontrava, para olhar para baixo. O homem que Stiles chamara de Rainha deu a volta na arquibancada. Eles já sorriam imaginando o idiota todo machucado e mancando após a queda, mas assim que chegaram ao limite da arquibancada, eles não viram nada além do gramado um tanto seco da prisão. Isaac e Boyd sorriram divertidos quando Stiles saiu de debaixo da arquibancada, normalmente, como se nada tivesse acontecido, assim que o Rei e o Valete chegaram ao topo, e o Rainha alcançou os fundos da arquibancada. Os três não puderam ver o castanho caminhar normalmente para o interior da prisão, como se não tivesse se esquivando de três estorvos, e apenas estivesse caminhando para o interior por vontade própria.

Não era como se ele estivesse fugindo dos homens com medo deles ou coisa do tipo. Alice sabia bem do que era capaz e até onde poderia ir. No entanto, ele também era inteligente e sabia quando e onde deveria agir. E não estava em seus planos espancar três homens até a morte no meio do pátio, o que ocasionaria em ele matando guardas da prisão e, consequentemente, retornando para Alcatraz. Ele não queria voltar.

Ele não deveria voltar.

No instante seguinte, o sinal para todos entrarem tocou, indicando que era a hora do almoço. Todos os prisioneiros se dirigiram, calmamente para o refeitório. Estranhamente, Isaac não encontrou Stiles lá. O castanho fora um dos últimos a adentrar o refeitório, apesar de ter sido um dos primeiros a adentrar o presídio. Ele fora servido pelos funcionários do local, como sempre, antes de se dirigir para a mesa de Isaac.

Enquanto caminhava na direção da mesa onde o loiro de cabelos cacheados, que acenava para si, estava sentado, Stiles passou por uma mesa onde se encontrava um homem gordo e enorme em altura, com alguns piercings na orelha. O homem notou a aproximação do castanho e ergueu a mão, batendo na bandeja do rapaz de brincos, vendo toda a comida do mesmo se esparramar no chão e a bandeja fazer barulho ao cair no chão.

O silencio tomou conta do local. Todos queriam ouvir e ver o estranho que se isolava de todo mundo ser rebaixado por um dos veteranos. O Rei sorriu na direção da cena, enquanto Boyd negava com a cabeça. Isaac olhou rapidamente para o negro, a tempo de ver o mesmo soltar uma lufada de ar pelas narinas, sorrindo ladino. Isaac sorriu cumplice, desviando o olhar para Stiles mais uma vez. 

Era tudo o que eles queriam. Saber como Stiles agia, como ele reagiria àquilo. Saber do que Alice era capaz. O castanho piscou algumas vezes, descrente do que via. Olhou para as suas mãos, apenas para ter certeza de que a sua bandeja não estava mais em suas mãos e sim no chão. O homem de brincos deixou as mãos caírem ao lado do corpo, antes de coçar a garganta e cutucar o homem que lhe fizera perder o almoço. O homem de piercings olhou por sobre o ombro que fora cutucado pelo castanho, vendo o mais baixo lhe fitar com um olhar comum, quase pedinte.

\- o que você quer, carne nova? – indagou o homem vendo o castanho magricela cujo macacão ficava enorme em si.

\- acho que você derrubou a minha comida – disse o castanho de brincos vendo o homem com argola no septo lhe encarar com um sorriso vitorioso.

\- e daí? – questionou o gordo se erguendo para encara o castanho de frente. O mais baixo apenas ergueu a mão na direção da bandeja do homem, que ainda estava cheia, mas o mesmo agarrou o seu braço.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – questionou o prisioneiro vendo o castanho lhe fitar entediado.

\- você derrubou a minha comida, agora eu vou comer a sua – o menor falou calmamente, com naturalidade, como se aquilo fosse tão obvio como a água cair durante a chuva. O maior sorriu divertido antes de gargalhar.

\- até parece, babaca. Se quiser comer, vai ter que ser do chão, como o ratinho que você é – ditou o homem com autoridade, sorrindo largo ao ver o castanho encarar a comida aos seus pés.

\- agora ela é comida para porcos – argumentou o rapaz

\- e daí? – indagou o gordo.

\- você é o único que parece um porco, por aqui – respondeu o castanho vendo o homem se enfurecer com as risadas que a sua resposta gerou.

\- eu vou lhe ensinar a respeitar os mais fortes, baixinho – o gordo ameaçou, estalando os dedos.

\- Você é fraco. Eu estou mais preocupado com o que eu vou comer. Pois se minha comida está no chão e eu não posso comer a sua, só me resta uma coisa para comer que é – o castanho se calou para desviar do soco que lhe fora desferido.

Fora tudo muito rápido. 

Stiles se abaixou, permitindo que o punho grande e o braço grosso do homem gordo a sua frente passassem por cima de si, antes de avançar contra o gordo, que estava um pouco abaixado para lhe socar com força. O rapaz bloqueou o golpe do outro punho do homem, socando o pulso do mesmo e aproximou o seu rosto do rosto do seu adversário, vendo o mesmo lhe fitar surpreso. Stiles praticamente estava de lábios colados aos do outro quando ele passou a língua sensualmente pelos próprios lábios, vendo a surpresa tomar o olhar alheio 

\- você – disse antes de agarrar a argola no septo do outro com os dentes e a puxar com violência para trás.

O sangue jorrou e o homem urrou, erguendo-se de prontidão, enquanto levava as mãos ao nariz para tentar conter a dor e o sangramento gerado pelo rasgo feito pelo ato do castanho. Os policiais olharam surpresos para o homem que urrava de dor e foram surpreendidos pela imagem do prisioneiro mais baixo se pendurar no maior, para colocar os pés no peito do mais alto e o empurrar para trás com os mesmos, enquanto ele mesmo era jogado para trás, no processo.

Stiles caiu em pé, enquanto o gordo acabou tropeçando na comida jogada no chão pelo mesmo e acabou escorregando e caindo. O homem ainda urrava de dor, enquanto Stiles se aproximava da bandeja do mesmo e a puxava para si, não sendo interrompido por nenhum dos amigos do mesmo.

\- acho que agora você vai me deixar comer o seu almoço – ditou Stiles encarando o homem se espernear no chão. 

\- o que foi? Está doendo? Me desculpe, mas não dá para te entender enquanto você fica aí roncando e grunhindo de dor feito o porco que é. – dizia o homem de cabelos castanhos enquanto pisava no rosto e na cabeça do homem várias vezes.

O castanho se virou para dar a volta na bagunça que havia feito e seguir caminho para a mesa de Isaac, ainda ignorando os respingos de sangue em seu rosto, quando fora surpreendido pela imagem de policiais armados lhe encarando e apontando as armas para si.

\- você vem com a gente – disse um dos guardas encarando o castanho fixamente.

\- para onde estão me levando, eu posso levar o meu almoço? – indagou vendo os dois homens menearem positivamente.

\- você está indo passar a noite na solitária – ditou um dos guardas, esperando uma reação de arrependimento ou irritação por parte do castanho, mas se viu surpreso assim que um sorriso surgiu nos lábios alheios.

\- uh! Ainda bem! Eu já estava cansado de ver gente – exclamou o castanho, seguindo os guardas com um sorriso nos lábios.

\- sabia que esse cara não toma banho? É sério ele fede mais do que todo mundo aqui. Por isso chamei ele de porco. Aposto que vocês dois pensaram que era por causa do peso dele. Você é o guarda Winston, certo? E você o guarda Phillip. – o castanho desatava a falar enquanto seguia os dois guardas pelo caminho.  
\- Sabia que as pessoas vivem criticando as outras por seu peso e tal? Acho isso uma completa ridiculisse. Quer dizer, o que porra tem de errado em comer? Elas vivem criticando as pessoas gordas, mas vivem entupindo os seus animais de estimação de comida até explodirem de tão gordos. Sério, um dia desses vi um cachorro que mal encostava os pés no chão. Uma hipocrisia só! Vocês tem que admitir. – o castanho continuava a falar enquanto era levado para a solitária.

\- caramba! Os fios brancos caem bem em você, cara. Você é jovem mas já têm cabelos brancos. Mas fica bonito. Se a sua barba também tiver uma fios brancos você deve ficar um bonitão em tanto. Vocês gostam de ler? Eu gosto. Existe algum exemplar da Agatha Christie na biblioteca daqui? Eu não pude começar a ler Morte no Nilo, porque algum imbecil queimou o livro para fumar as folhas, na última... –

\- cala a boca, imbecil! – ralhou Phillip vendo o castanho sorrir em sua direção.

\- ah, você é um amor! – exclamou o castanho antes de receber um golpe do cassetete na cabeça.

\- já disse para calar a boca – ralhou o guarda.

\- já calei – ditou o castanho, ainda sorrindo largo 

Derek adentrou o bar normalmente, enquanto procurava pelo seu amigo de queixo torto. Os dois haviam marcado de sair para tomar uma cerveja naquela noite. O moreno de olhos verdes não demorou para encontrar o moreno de olhos castanhos sentado em uma mesa no canto, com uma cerveja na mão e um olhar sério para a mesma.

O Hale caminhou pelo bar, parando brevemente no balcão para pedir uma cerveja, a qual lhe fora prontamente entregue, antes de seguir até a mesa onde o seu parceiro se encontrava sentado. Scott só percebeu a presença do amigo e parceiro, quando o mesmo se sentou a sua frente. O moreno de queixo torto lambeu o lábio inferior, incomodado, antes de se remexer no banco, desconfortável.

\- e aí? – Derek cumprimentou o moreno de olhos castanhos, vendo o mesmo menear positivamente.

\- e aí? – Scott respondeu estendendo a mão para o parceiro, que a apertou prontamente.

\- sobre o quer falar? Sempre que você me convoca assim é porque quer falar de alguma coisa – indagou o Hale vendo o McCall entortar os lábios rapidamente, em um sorriso envergonhado.

\- você sabe mesmo me ler, não é, cara? – questionou Scott vendo a aliança dourada brilhando no dedo anelar da mão esquerda do Hale.

Derek tremeu ao processar as palavras de Scott.

“Você deveria saber me ler como eu sei ler cartas”

A voz de Alice ecoou em sua mente, lhe trazendo se volta toda a preocupação que sentira desde que sairá da prisão, após visitar o assassino da divisão.

\- são cinco anos, Scott. Não é pouca coisa, não – respondeu Derek tomando um gole de sua bebida enquanto dava uma olhada no movimento do bar.

\- enfim, o que eu quero falar com você é algo que é do meu interesse e do seu também – falou Scott tomando um grande gole de sua cerveja antes de encarar o parceiro.

\- e o que seria? – questionou Derek vendo o amigo respirar fundo antes de procurar as palavras certas.

Tudo bem! Derek tinha de admitir que aquilo estava estranho demais. Scott era um agente treinado e mesmo assim estava se mostrando bastante nervoso para o assunto que queria tratar consigo. Ele estava começando a ficar receoso. Scott nunca teve muito filtro consigo. O McCall sempre fora espaçoso e agora estava ali, encolhido a sua frente, procurando palavras para se expressar. Aquilo estava suspeitosamente estranho.

\- é sobre o Stiles – ditou o moreno de olhos castanhos vendo o moreno de olhos verdes estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- o que tem o Stiles? – questionou Derek vendo o McCall engolir em seco.

\- eu não estou gostando nada do jeito que ele tem se comportado, Derek - falou o agente McCall encarando o amigo e parceiro lhe fitar questionador, antes de suspirar.

\- confesso que também não gosto nada do jeito que ele age. Mas fazer o quê, não é mesmo? Devido ao meu histórico, todo mundo acha plausível – argumentou o Hale vendo o amigo negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não acho, não. Aquele cara tem se mostrado bom demais, Derek. – argumentou o moreno de olhos castanhos vendo o Hale tomar mais um gole de sua bebida.

\- isso é bom, não é? De certa forma, é isso um dos fatores que empurra a nossa divisão para a frente – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o amigo negar com a cabeça.

\- bom demais para estar solto, Derek. Ele sabe coisas sobre nós que eu não sei como que ele descobriu – pontuou Scott e Derek estreitou o olhar na direção do amigo.

\- onde quer chegar com isso? – perguntou Derek vendo o moreno de queixo torto se aproximar de si, se acomodando melhor a mesa.

\- Derek, o que você acha que impede o Stiles de matar algum de nós e fugir? – indagou o McCall vendo o Hale ficar pensativo por pouquíssimos segundos.

\- nada – respondeu Derek vendo o parceiro apontar para si.

\- exatamente. E o que acha que vai acontecer se Alice sair por aí novamente? – questionou o McCall vendo o Hale lhe fitar confuso.

\- onde quer chegar com isso Scott? – perguntou Derek, desconfiado.

\- Derek, eu vou ser bem direto. Você tem motivos para querer o Stiles atrás das grades, eu também tenho motivos – respondeu Scott dando um tempo para Derek assimilar as suas palavras.

\- e daí? – indagou o Hale, curioso. Ele não sabia onde Scott pretendia chegar com aquilo.

\- nós não podemos deixar o Stiles solto de maneira alguma, Derek – argumentou o McCall com convicção.

\- você está sugerindo que...

\- é, eu quero sabotar o Stiles – respondeu o McCall, com seriedade, encarando o parceiro e amigo.

  
Já era o segundo dia de Stiles naquela cela. A solitária não era nada incômoda para si. Ele até gostava de ficar só por todo aquele tempo. Lhe fazia pensar e refletir sobre tudo. O castanho, nesse momento, estava sentado, no escuro em que aquela cela apertada sempre se encontrava. O homem estava recostado a parede, com os olhos fechados quando ele trocou, do nada, a sua expressão séria por um sorriso largo.

O homem cantarolava, em seu canto, uma música que ele conhecia muito bem. Ele fora quem a criou. O castanho com brincos passou a brincar com os acessórios entre os dedos, enquanto cantarolava aquela música com uma certa nostalgia. Stiles sorriu largo quando a luz da sala se ascendeu. Ele abaixou a cabeça, ainda sorrindo largo e a porta rangeu, indicando que alguém a abria.

\- Stilinski, seu castigo acabou – ditou o guarda, com um parceiro armado logo atrás de si.

\- Do sono profundo não puderam acordar – o castanho cantou suavemente, enquanto se erguia.

\- o quê? – indagou um dos guardas, confuso.

\- No Páis das Maravilhas eles ficaram sempre a vagar – o prisioneiro voltou a cantar, antes de se calar e sair da cela, caminhando lentamente para a saída do corredor da solitária. Os dois guardas encararam o detento, confuso, antes de se entreolharem.

\- você entendeu alguma coisa? – questionou um dos guardas vendo o outro negar com a cabeça.

\- nadinha – respondeu encarando o prisioneiro, mas desviou o olhar assim que o outro guarda segurou firme em seu braço.

\- mas o que merda ele fez aqui? – perguntou o homem vendo o que antes era apenas cimento cinzento, agora estava repleto com desenhos vermelhos.

Os dois adentraram o local, receosos. Aquela cela parecia um cenário de filme de terror. Havia um desenho em cada uma das três paredes sem porta. O da parede a esquerda era uma mulher, e o desenho de uma carta ao seu lado. O da parede contrária a parede da porta era um homem com um olho que chorava sangue, ao seu lado havia outra carta. O desenho da parede a direita era somente uma mão, com uma carte entre os dedos. Um deles tocou um dos desenhos perturbadores com os dedos, sentindo os mesmos ainda frescos.

\- isso é... – o homem cheirou aquele líquido vermelho se surpreendendo ao sentir o cheiro metálico do mesmo – sangue – falou recuando junto ao parceiro.

\- Tyler... olha para o chão – pediu o guarda que se encontrava na porta impedindo que a mesma se fechasse. O homem obedeceu, confuso.

\- mas o que diabos ele tem na cabeça? – se perguntou Tyler vendo um enorme rosto de coelho desenhado no chão, com sangue. Em um dos olhos dos coelho havia um monóculo, mas onde deveria estar uma lente, havia um relógio.

\- mas que porra é essa? – indagou o outro guarda, confuso com todo o clima macabro que aquele lugar apresentava.

\- só vamos embora daqui logo – ditou Tyler, tratando de fechar a porta, apavorado.


	15. Bad Wolf

\- e então? O que temos para hoje? – perguntou Isaac se jogando sentado em uma das cadeiras ao redor da mesa redonda.

\- não é mais um assassino em série. Vamos precisar das cabecinhas brilhantes de todos vocês... Mas o que foi isso em seu pulso? – disse Lydia, se virando e encarando, surpresa, o pulso enfaixado do castanho de olhos claros.

Os outros agentes também estavam com aquela dúvida em suas cabeças. Stiles havia descido da van com o pulso enfaixado e com as bandagens um pouco avermelhadas na parte de baixo do pulso. Isaac também não sabia o que havia sido aquilo. Vernon se quer fazia ideia O castanho fora o último a chegar. Ele fora liberado da solitária naquela manhã e logo que ele saiu eles foram chamados. Para completar os questionamentos dos agentes, o homem estava mais pálido do que o normal. Stiles agia com normalidade, embora parecesse debilitado.

\- eu acabei me cortando em um acidente – respondeu o castanho erguendo o pulso e analisando a bandagem com a mancha vermelha.

\- esse acidente foi o motivo de você ter ido para a solitária? – perguntou Derek vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- quem sabe? – respondeu o homem de brincos vendo o moreno estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- vocês, qual foi o motivo? – perguntou o Hale com frieza para o negro e o loiro de cabelos cacheados

\- somos obrigados a responder? – inquiriu Vernon vendo Isaac olhar para Allison, perdido.

\- não, não são. Mas eu agradeceria se o fizessem. Sou uma investigadora, logo sou extremamente curiosa – Allison falou, cortando a chance de Derek de dizer que os dois eram obrigados a responder.

\- eu posso? – questionou Isaac observando o castanho dar de ombros, dizendo que não se importava com aquilo.

\- é claro! Eles têm um certo controle sobre a gente lá dentro – respondeu Stiles vendo o loiro olhar para Allison imediatamente

\- derrubaram o almoço do Stiles, ontem. Daí ele arrancou o piercing do idiota com os dentes, fazendo um rio de sangue sair do nariz do cara – o loiro ditou animadamente batendo com a mão sobre a mesa.

Erica soltou um grito animada, olhando para cima e batendo as mãos em uma palma com força. Derek, Scott, Peter e Lydia olhavam para o castanho, surpresos, enquanto Allison sorria divertida e confusa para a animação de Erica. A loira secou uma lágrima no canto do olho e olhou para o castanho animada.

\- como eu amo esse cara! Eu daria tudo para ver isso – ditou Erica, animada, ainda gargalhando.

\- tudo que restou foi isso – disse Stiles jogando a mão na direção da loira e todos puderam ver uma argola prateada deslizar pela madeira brilhosa da mesa.

\- AAAAAH, VOCÊ AINDA TROUXE ISSO?! – gritou a loira, sorridente, agarrando a argola entre os dedos, vendo uma listra vermelha de sangue coagulado no anel prateado.

\- por que merda você ainda tem isso? É nojento! – indagou Scott encarando o castanho sorrir ladino em sua direção.

\- você não entenderia. É algo que só as pessoas que têm psicológico forte compreendem. Infelizmente, você não cobre o requisito – rebateu o castanho vendo a loira jogar a argola para si.

Scott tomou uma careta no rosto, ao não conseguir conter o desgosto que sentia para com o orgulho daquele homem em ser um criminoso. Stiles não apenas não tinha escrúpulos, como também não tinha vergonha nenhuma em admitir isso. O assassino da divisão apenas ergueu a mão e a argola atingiu a mesma. Scott encarou o assassino com uma expressão severa, antes de desviar o olhar para Derek. O homem lhe fitou com seriedade, antes de lhe dar as costas e se aproximar da mesa. Derek não concordava com aquela ideia de Scott. Por mais que ele odiasse Alice, e por mais que ele concordasse com o moreno de queixo torto quanto ao fato de achar que Stiles deveria permanecer atrás das grades em Alcatraz, ele não concordava com a sabotagem. Eles faziam parte daquela divisão. Sabotar Alice, seria sabotar eles mesmos.

\- continue, Lydia. Quanto mais cedo começarmos com isso, mais cedo acaba – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, encarando o tio com uma expressão de poucos amigos.

\- enfim, ignorando... o piercing... e a coisa toda, temos um pedófilo a solta – falou Lydia apertando um botão e o projetor exibiu a imagem de um homem no quadro de vidro.

\- Eu lhes apresento Stephen Michaels. Ele foi preso há um ano atrás, quando foi denunciado pelos pais de Kara Mackson, de nove anos – disse a ruiva apertando mais um botão e logo a imagem do homem encolheu dando lugar a uma garota sorridente em uma foto ao lado dos pais.

A mãe usava um vestido parecido com o da filha, enquanto o pai usava calças jeans, cinto com fivela e uma camisa branca e camisa xadrez por cima. A garota era erguida pelo homem, enquanto era beijada pelos dois pais. Erica socou a mesa com força, enquanto encarava o quadro de vidro com fúria.

\- odeio esses homens – rosnou a mulher enquanto arranhava a madeira com as unhas.

\- hunf. Nem sempre só os homens são culpados em pedofilia – ditou Stiles, cruzando os braços e voltando a dar atenção para a ruiva.

\- o que? Vai me dizer que mulheres também estupram garotos? – questionou Erica, irritada.

\- a pedofilia não se trata só do ato sexual. Muitas mulheres sabem que seus maridos abusam de crianças mas não fazem nada para ajudar. Elas fingem não ver. E muitas mulheres são inocentadas por se relacionarem com menores de idade, por os mesmos já terem idade para serem manipulados por elas para dizer que queriam. Muitas mulheres sedentas por sexo procuram por garotos mais jovens com quatorze ou quinze anos. Mas há casos mais graves, com garotos de onze ou até mesmo dez anos. Não é só porque é menos frequente que não deixa de ser um crime – explicou Peter vendo a loira cruzar os braços e voltar a dar atenção para Lydia.

\- voltando, Stephen foi preso. Para revoltar ainda mais a população local, Stephen era pai de dois garotos, um da mesma idade que Kara Mackson, e era professor da garota na escola municipal. Ele foi preso em casa, junto da família – disse a ruiva passando fotos da escola, da família Michaels e do momento de prisão do homem.

\- hoje pela manhã, Michaels fugiu da prisão estadual em que se encontrava, se disfarçando de um dos produtores da emissora de tv que fazia uma reportagem no pátio nessa manhã – explicou Peter vendo a ruiva colocar imagens da reportagem feita.

\- agora, nós achamos que Michaels pode ir atrás de Kara – ditou Derek vendo o loiro de cabelos cacheados se erguer imediatamente.

\- então vamos logo! – exclamou Isaac, sério, surpreendendo Derek e Allison.

\- antes de irmos, eu gostaria de dizer que é melhor não deixarem as emoções aflorarem durante esse caso. Lembrem que uma criança está envolvida. Errar nunca foi uma opção, mas agora é mais importante ainda manter a calma e se focar no caso com cautela – alertou Peter encarando os prisioneiros menearem positivamente, enquanto todos se levantavam.

\- é um pouco estranho o FBI querer falar com uma de nossas alunas – disse uma das professoras enquanto eles caminhavam pelos corredores da mesma.

\- é, eu tenho certeza de que isso não acontece todo dia – falou Derek, enquanto eles seguiam a mulher pela escola.

\- aconteceu algo com que devemos nos preocupar? – perguntou a mulher se virando brevemente para os agentes.

\- só nos mostra a garota – ditou o Stilinski passando pela mulher quando a mesma parou brevemente na porta de uma sala.

Stiles olhou para o interior da sala, mas logo a mulher se colocou em sua frente. O detento ergueu a sobrancelha, enquanto voltava a erguer o torso que ele havia abaixado para olhar pela pequena janela de vidro na porta da sala. A mulher engoliu em seco assim que o castanho lambeu os lábios, estreitando os olhos para a mesma. Stiles tomou um ar ameaçador, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior e se inclinava brevemente na direção da mulher.

\- sinto muito, mas não posso deixar qualquer um chegar perto dos meus alunos – ditou a mulher vendo o castanho sorrir na direção sua direção. Um sorriso irônico.

\- Peter... – ditou Stiles antes de simplesmente dar as costas para a mulher e passar a seguir, de sala em sala, parando nas portas, olhando pelos vidros das mesmas.

\- ei, o que está fazendo? – perguntou a mulher vendo o castanho a ignorar completamente.

\- não pode discutir conosco, Senhora Gardner. Apenas nos leve até Kara Mackson – ditou o loiro mais velho encarando a mulher engolir em seco.

\- as salas estão vazias – ditou o castanho voltando para perto do loiro, passando um braço por dentro do braço do mais velho, abraçando o membro do homem.

Os agentes encararam a cena um tanto desconfiados, enquanto o loiro apenas ajustava o braço no abraço do castanho e acariciava os seus cabelos com um certo apreço. Derek estreitou o olhar para a dupla. Peter era muito próximo ao castanho e isso lhe irritava. Era óbvio que o loiro passava informações deles para o prisioneiro. Erica sorriu divertida para a cena, antes de negar com a cabeça. Para ela era mais do que óbvio o tipo de relação que os dois homens a sua frente mantinham. O que deixava aquela divisão mais interessante ainda. Quando fora chamada para trabalhar com a equipe, ela imaginava que seria algo chato e monótono. Mas fora seriamente surpreendida com o desenrolar das coisas.

\- são nove e meia. Eles estão no intervalo – ditou o loiro vendo o castanho menear positivamente em compreensão.

\- ótimo. Assim fica mais fácil de encontrarmos a Kara – falou Scott passando pela dupla, esbarrando no ombro do castanho no processo.

Stiles encarou o próprio ombro, antes de desviar o olhar para as costas do agente McCall, o encarando com seriedade. Isaac suspirou, negando com a cabeça, seguindo Allison que foi atrás do homem de queixo torto. Peter encarou o castanho ao seu lado com seriedade, engolindo em seco com a lambida de lábio que o mais novo de todos os membros daquela divisão deu para o agente de queixo torto.

\- apenas o ignore, garoto. Venha! Vamos procurar pela Kara – o loiro falou com suavidade, abraçando o castanho pelos ombros, o apertando brevemente, antes de começarem a caminhar.

\- não se preocupe. Eu estou cansado demais para fazer qualquer coisa contra ele – ditou o rapaz com brincos começando a caminhar ao lado do loiro mais velho

\- eu sei que você não faria nada contra ele. Mesmo ele sendo um pé no saco, às vezes – sussurrou o loiro contra o ouvido do castanho, antes de lhe beijar os cabelos.

Os dois haviam se esquecido totalmente de Derek atrás deles. O moreno de olhos verdes encarava o tio com os olhos estreitos. O Hale começava a suspeitar da aproximação do seu tio para com o prisioneiro que ele odiava. Stiles poderia muito bem estar usando o seu tio para conseguir algo. Peter sempre teve tendências a ser manipulado por pessoas de má índole, tanto que chegou a perder o distintivo por causa disso.

Os agentes adentraram o pátio sendo encarado por professores e crianças de todas as idades. Eles varreram o local com o olhar, mas era difícil achar uma garota em específico em meio a tantas crianças. No entanto, Erica conseguiu identificar a garota, ao longe, um pouco distante das crianças, próxima a mata que ficava logo atrás da escola. Em frente a menina, estava ninguém mais ninguém menos do que Stephen Michaels.

A garota coçava o braço, um pouco desconfortável, enquanto o homem falava com ela e se aproximava lentamente. Erica cerrou o punho para a cena e gritou o nome da garota, vendo a menina olhar em sua direção, assustada, assim como o fugitivo, que olhou arregalado para todos aqueles adultos e não demorou para perceber que eram oficiais. O fugitivo desatou a correr na direção da mata, se embrenhando na mesma. Erica não tardou em avançar na direção da mata, passando por todas aquelas crianças e passar com velocidade por Kara, assustando um pouco a menina, que soltou um gritinho agudo devido a voracidade dos passos de Erica, que se embrenhou na mata, ignorando totalmente os gritos de repreensão de Derek e Scott. Allison e Isaac correram até a garota, que os encarou assustada.

\- está tudo bem, querida. Ele não vai machucar você – dizia a agente Argent, abraçando a garota que a abraçou de volta, enquanto encarava a mata com os olhos assustados.

Eles levaram a garota para o ginásio da escola, onde ficaram a protegendo enquanto os pais eram chamados ao colégio. Assim que os pais chegaram, a menina se encolheu nos braços da mãe, enquanto as duas estavam sentadas, e o pai apenas encarava os agentes, revoltado. Ele estava de braços cruzados sobre o peito, enquanto respirava pesadamente, furioso, como um touro em uma tourada. Ele estava deixando bem claro, não apenas em ações, como também em palavras, o quanto estava indignado com a situação pela qual estava passando.

\- eu quero saber porque aquele desgraçado ainda não foi preso – ralhou o homem, apontando com o indicador para os agentes.

\- senhor Mackson, estamos fazendo de tudo para conseguir colocar Stephen no lugar dele. Inclusive, uma de nossas agentes de campo está o perseguindo nesse momento pela mata em que ele tentou contato com a sua filha – anunciou Derek, encarando o homem com seriedade.

Ele não gostava nada da pose daquele homem para o grupo de agentes. Ele nunca gostou de afrontas, e o dedo erguido daquele homem lhe dava vontade de quebrar o mesmo. Mas ele relevou, pois, no fundo, sentia a mesma indignação do homem. Como se já não bastasse traumatizar a menina uma vez, Stephen fugiu para tentar abusar da garota mais uma vez, piorando ainda mais a sua situação psicológica.

\- não é o suficiente! Eu quero aquele homem preso. Se possível eu gostaria que ele estivesse morto – ralhou o pai de Kara enquanto a menina se encolhia mais ainda nos braços da mãe.

\- eu poderia providenciar isso – murmurou Stiles, sorrindo fraco e Derek olhou severamente para o castanho, vendo o mesmo ainda pálido.

\- eu sei, Bryan, que você odeia aquele homem e tem todos os motivos do mundo para isso. Mas você tem que entender que é uma situação difícil procurar ele por essa mata. Precisamos de tempo, por isso que quero deixar alguns de nossos agentes com sua mulher e sua filha, em sua casa. Eles vão proteger as duas enquanto Stephen estiver solto. Ele não ousaria chegar perto delas com federais no encalço das duas – ditou Peter encarando o homem fechar o semblante para si.

\- nem fodendo que eu vou deixar estranhos perto da minha família – ditou o homem vendo o loiro suspirar.

\- infelizmente, o senhor não tem querer. Nós somos federais – argumentou Vernon vendo o homem olhar torto para si. Aquilo o irritou.

\- Eu. Já disse. Que não, negão – rosnou o homem e a mulher o fitou repreensiva.

\- BRYAN! – a mulher elevou a voz ai repreender o marido.

\- como ele disse. Você não tem querer. Somos do FBI. Nós somos o poder. A gente manda, você só cala a boca e obedece. É simples. Entendeu ou eu vou ter que desenhar para um idiota racista como você? Apenas me dê um bom motivo para não lhe prender agora por desacato a autoridade e racismo! – rosnou Derek ficando de frente para o homem, que se preparou para socar o agente Hale, irritado.

Derek ergueu o braço para bloquear o golpe do homem, mas se surpreendeu ao ver que o mesmo já havia sido bloqueado. Ele olhou para o lado vendo Stiles ao seu lado, com o punho do pulso enfaixado segurando o punho do Mackson firmemente. Derek encarou o castanho por um tempo, antes de sorrir nasalado.

“Até que eu estou gostando disso”

\- como ele disse. Nós vamos e você só cala a boca e... – o castanho não terminou a fala.

O Mackson apenas usou do outro punho para socar Alice, que se viu tonto ao tentar desviar. O corpo do castanho reclamou com o movimento brusco, o deixando zonzo. A esquiva fora bem sucedida, fazendo o punho do homem passar ai lado do seu rosto, mas o castanho não conseguiu se manter de pé após o ato. A visão de Stiles se tornou turva e logo ele não tinha mais forças para ficar sobre os próprios pés. O rapaz caiu ajoelhado na frente do senhor Mackson, vendo tudo girar e um estranho pássaro cobreado surgir sobre algo da cor azul e uma imensidão branca logo acima. Peter correu até o castanho, juntamente com Isaac, enquanto viam Derek agarrar Alice pelos ombros, impedindo que o corpo do mesmo caísse no chão.

\- ele está sangrando – ditou a senhora Mackson vendo, do pulso enfaixado, sangue começar a escorrer pelo braço do homem.

\- preciso fazer outro curativo – ditou Isaac pressionando o pulso do castanho.

\- a enfermaria não é longe. Lá tem bandagens – ditou a diretora, que estava no local, vendo a agente morena lhe pedir que a levasse ao local. Assim que Allison retornou com alguns itens em mãos, Isaac desfez o curativo mal feito da prisão e começou a usar tudo o que a Argent trouxera.

\- você sabe o que está fazendo? – perguntou Scott, surpreso, vendo o loiro começar a passar álcool no ferimento do castanho, ficando mais surpreso ainda ao não ouvir Stiles gemer de dor com o líquido em seu corte. O castanho parecia não sentir nada.

\- sei – respondeu o loiro já começando a fazer o curativo no pulso do castanho.

\- foi um corte preciso demais para ter sido um acidente – murmurou Allison, analisando o corte perfeito no pulso do mais novo.

\- o que merda você fez, garoto? – murmurou Peter, pensativo.

\- aqui, você deve estar com fome – disse a senhora Mackson, colocando um prato com biscoitos sobre a mesa de centro em frente ao castanho, que se encontrava sentado em seu sofá.

\- biscoitos! – Kara soltou um pouco animada pegando um dos biscoitos e o levando a boca, enquanto permanecia a desenhar, sentada no chão, próximo ao homem ferido que estava ali para lhe vigiar.

\- não vai ser um dos melhores que vai comer, mas eu espero que goste – ditou a mulher, simpática.

\- é a primeira vez que como isso – soltou o castanho, baixinho, surpreendendo Derek que se encontrava próximo a si. A garota encarou o homem de cabelos castanhos com surpresa no olhar, vendo o mesmo analisar o alimento circular de cor bronzeada.

\- disse alguma coisa? – perguntou a mulher se virando para o rapaz de cabelos um pouco longos, já indicando um certo tempo que não eram cortados.

\- ele disse que parece estar gostoso – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo Scott pegar um dos biscoitos e morder o mesmo com vontade.

\- e está mesmo – falou o moreno de queixo torto, de boca cheia, encarando a mulher sorrir para si.

\- isso é bom – murmurou o Stilinski, passando a comer o doce entregue a si.

\- eu gostaria de pedir desculpas pela atitude do meu marido, mais cedo. Ele anda muito estressado desde a notícia de que aquele monstro havia fugido – disse a mulher, calmamente, enquanto se dirigia para a cozinha, indo preparar o almoço.

\- você nunca comeu biscoito? – perguntou Kara timidamente, vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Você gosta de biscoitos? – respondeu o Stilinski, vendo a garota menear positivamente.

\- e do que mais você gosta? – inquiriu vendo a garota continuar a desenhar

\- eu gosto de pipoca e algodão doce – respondeu a menina, concentrada, e Stiles se esticou para alcançar mais um biscoito.

\- você só gosta de comida? – questionou o prisioneiro, vendo a menina negar com a cabeça.

\- eu gosto de desenhar, brincar. Eu gosto de jogos e da escola – respondeu a garota fazendo um estalo ocorrer na mente do castanho de brincos.

\- você gosta da escola? – perguntou vendo a menina parar e voltar a desenhar.

\- você não é médico da cabeça, é? Mamãe já me levou em um. Eu não gosto deles – indagou a garota finalizando o desenho que fazia e passando a fazer um novo na mesma folha.

\- você quer dizer psicólogo? – perguntou o castanho, ainda comendo vendo a menina dar de ombros.

\- eu não sei o nome. Eu só sei que eu ia lá e ele me fazia perguntas e me mandava desenhar – respondeu a menina, calmamente, como uma criança faria, sempre se embolando nas palavras que escolhia.

\- Derek, vem cá – Scott chamou o parceiro para um canto, enquanto o mesmo encarava a interação entre o assassino e a menina.

Derek, um pouco receoso em se afastar da menina, estando ela na presença de Alice, acabou seguindo Scott, lentamente, para um canto da sala. O Hale se aproximou, de braços cruzados, sempre encarando Stiles e Kara na mesa redonda no centro da sala de estar da casa. O moreno sussurrou em resposta, encarando Stiles se aproximar da mesa, encarando o trabalho da menina.

\- nós estamos sozinhos com ele. É a nossa chance de sabotar ele, cara – murmurou Scott encarando o castanho pelos cantos dos olhos.

\- Scott, velho, esquece isso. Ele ameaçou o seu pai e daí? Não é como se ele pudesse fugir e matar ele, mano. Estou dizendo que isso é uma furada. Se ele a divisão fracassar de novo, não sei o que pode acontecer com a gente, com as carreiras que demoramos muito pra construir – murmurou Derek, em resposta. Ele não gostava muito da ideia de fazer algo errado em seu trabalho, mesmo que fosse contra Stiles.

\- Derek, mano, você quer mesmo esperar que o Stiles faça algo contra alguém antes? Quer mesmo deixar que ele mate alguém antes de colocar ele no lugar de onde ele nunca deveria ter saído? – indagou Scott encarando o melhor amigo e parceiro suspirar, coçando a nuca, nervoso.

\- Scott, esquece isso. Ele é importante para a nossa divisão. Se ele voltar para a cadeia a nossa divisão vai ficar fraca. Lembra de quando o Enis e a Kate foram presos? Imagina sem o Alice. Sem contar que não estou afim de sujar a minha carreira sabotando algo que deveria alavancar ela. Eu não estou protegendo ele. Eu estou protegendo nós fois – ditou Derek vendo o parceiro suspirar indignado.

\- depois não diga que eu não avisei – disse o McCall, com o semblante fechado, encarando o castanho se abaixar e se sentar no chão, entre o sofá e a mesa de centro.

O celular de Derek vibrou e o mesmo puxou o aparelho da calça, desbloqueando a tela e vendo uma mensagem de Lydia. A ruiva havia mandado uma mensagem dizendo “Peter pediu para o Stiles dar uma olhada nisso”. Derek estranhou, antes de começar a baixar os arquivos que a ruiva lhe mandara. Eram desenhos e PDF’s de arquivos sempre envolvendo o nome da garota que se encontrava distraída desenhando sentada no chão da sala. O moreno de olhos verdes abriu a primeira imagem e se aproximou do castanho, se sentando no sofá ao lado do mesmo e sussurrou a mensagem de Lydia para o rapaz, entregando o aparelho nas mãos do castanho.

Stiles leu cada página dos arquivos no celular de Derek em uma velocidade surpreendente para o moreno de olhos verdes. O Hale se quer conseguia ler um parágrafo completo no tempo em que Stiles lia uma página inteira. Era incrível como Stiles tinha tantos dons incríveis que foram desperdiçados em uma repleta de crimes, sangue e mortes. O rapaz era extremamente inteligente, capaz de recitar um texto que lera apenas uma vez; era violentamente bom com o corpo, se mostrando ágil e bom em lutas, segundo o seu arquivo. Uma vez que Derek nunca o vira lutar, para falar a verdade. Ainda segundo o arquivo, o castanho era bom com armas, sejam elas brancas ou de fogo, além de ser ótimo em anatomia e em interrogatórios.

Stiles era um agente profissional do crime.

Ele tinha todos os requisitos para um agente do FBI desde os onze anos, mas havia seguido carreira no crime. E uma carreira de sucesso, diga-se de passagem.

\- não tem nada que nos ajude – ditou o castanho, entregando o celular para Derek, que suspirou decepcionado.

\- o que você está desenhando? – perguntou Stiles, simpaticamente, vendo a garota parar de desenhar.

\- esses somos eu, a mamãe e o papai. Aqui é você – disse a garota apontando para cada um dos bonecos.

Stiles, Derek e Scott olharam para a garota, surpresos. Ela havia gostado do castanho de brincos. O bonequinho do mesmo até possuía os brincos da cor vermelha e negra. Stiles estranhou ao ver a ordem dos bonecos, enquanto Derek se lembrava dos desenhos que Lydia havia mandado.

\- Lydia também mandou alguns desenhos – sussurrou para o castanho que olhou para si quase que imediatamente.

\- eu quero ver – sussurrou Stiles, vendo Derek abrir as imagens e passar o aparelho para si.

O castanho analisou cada um dos desenhos um tanto malfeitos da criança que estavam juntos com os arquivos do psicólogo da menina. Ele conseguia ver algumas coisas ali, que lhe indicavam que havia algo errado naquilo tudo. Foi então que, em um desses desenhos, Stiles o viu. Aquele mesmo pássaro grande que ele havia visto mais cedo ao quase desmaiar.

\- qual é o seu nome, tio? – perguntou a menina, enquanto escrevia o nome de cada um dos personagens de seu desenho acima da cabeça dos mesmos.

\- pode me chamar de Alice – respondeu o castanho, analisando o desenho detalhado que havia sido feito pela menina.

Aquele desenho só podia ser uma marca do trauma da garota. Ela não conseguiria trabalhar tanto tempo em um desenho, sem ter sofrido algum trauma grande. Assim que ouviu a fala do homem de brincos a menina ergueu a cabeça na direção do mesmo, confusa e animada. Ela coçou a garganta, antes de fazer a pergunta que tanto lhe martelava a mente no momento.

\- como a do País das Maravilhas? – perguntou animada, vendo o homem sorrir em sua direção e menear positivamente.

\- exatamente. Se escreve igualzinho – respondeu o rapaz, vendo a garota sorrir divertida para si.

\- por que o senhor usa brincos? – perguntou a garota vendo o castanho tocar um dos objetos com os dedos.

\- eu uso esses aqui porque eu gosto deles. Gostava muito da pessoa que me deu esses brincos – respondeu vendo a menina menear positivamente.

\- entendi – disse voltando a desenhar, perdendo completamente o olhar preocupado do castanho, que logo direcionou esse olhar para o agente Hale, que lhe fitou confuso.

\- o quê? O que foi? – perguntou Derek, confuso para a cara que o castanho ao seu lado tomou ao encarar aquele desenho de uma águia por um tempo.

Stiles lambeu os lábios, olhando para a garota ao seu lado brevemente, tendo a certeza de que ela não os ouviria. O castanho se sentou no sofá, ainda encarando a garota, antes de se virar para Derek, que lhe fitava confuso e receoso. Scott fitava o rapaz de brincos com uma expressão de poucos amigos na face. Ele queria muito poder colocar aquele prisioneiro de volta na solitária da segurança máxima do FBI, mas ele sabia que não conseguiria isso sem ajuda. Pois ele sabia muito bem que Peter e Lydia, assim como o próprio Derek, poderiam desmentir a sua façanha.

\- não estamos caçando apenas um pedófilo – sussurrou o Stilinski vendo como a garotinha parecia entretida no seu trabalho.

\- o quê? Acha que tem mais de um? Quem seria? – inquiriu Derek, perplexo, vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça, prontamente.

\- estamos caçando um lobo mau – ditou Stiles vendo os dois morenos estreitarem o olhar em sua direção.


	16. Monster

Peter parou o carro perto de uma quadra de basquete, onde Erica disse estar, após lhe ligar de um telefone público. A loira estava a encarar um prédio não muito distante. Os agentes desceram do carro, acompanhados de Vernon e Isaac, que encaravam o mesmo prédio que a mulher, confusos. 

\- ele está lá dentro? – perguntou Boyd olhando para a mulher de cabelos loiros, que se aproximou assim que eles fizeram o mesmo. 

\- sim. Eu achei melhor chamar vocês do que entrar lá sozinha – respondeu Erica, vendo Allison encarar as janelas e porta fixamente. 

\- você fez certo, Erica. Mas sabe se esse prédio só tem essa saída? – perguntou a Argent vendo a loira negar com a cabeça. 

\- não sei dizer – respondeu Erica vendo a morena menear positivamente. 

\- tudo bem, Erica. Agora é com a gente – ditou Peter antes de começar a caminhar na direção do prédio, sendo seguido pelos outros quatro. 

\- cadê o resto? Onde está o Stiles? – perguntou a loira ao ver que apenas aqueles quatro estavam ali. 

\- estão cuidando da família da Kara – respondeu Vernon vendo a loira menear em compreensão. 

\- mas acha que foi certo deixar ele com aqueles dois? Eu senti que eles não gostam muito do Alice – inquiriu a loura, surpreendendo Allison por sua capacidade de percepção. 

A mulher mal havia entrado para o grupo e já havia percebido que Derek e Scott odiavam Alice. Não era como se os dois homens escondessem o ódio pelo castanho, mas mesmo assim as pessoas demoram para tirar a conclusão quanto ao assunto “relação” das outras pessoas. Mas Erica já havia atirado aquelas palavras contra eles, sem se quer esperar um pouco de tempo parar tirar as suas conclusões. 

\- acho. Eles podem ser idiotas e mente fechada, na maior parte do tempo. Mas tem inteligência o suficiente para trabalhar conosco. Sabem que não podem fazer nada com ele durante o caso. Então, sim. Foi certo – respondeu Peter já atravessando a rua. 

\- e o Stiles passou mal depois que os pais da Kara chegaram. Então achamos melhor deixar ele de lado da ação, hoje – comentou Isaac, vendo a Reyes lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- o carinha passou mal? – perguntou vendo o loiro menear positivamente. 

\- sim, o corte dele abriu de novo e ele perdeu um pouco de sangue. Sendo que ele já deve ter perdido muito quando o ganhou, por isso que estava pálido hoje mais cedo – respondeu Isaac vendo a loira ficar pensativa por um tempo. 

\- o que um pedófilo poderia querer em um escritório de advocacia? – perguntou Allison, encarando a entrada do prédio, antes de passar pela mesma. 

\- realmente ele tem agido um pouco estranho – comentou Erica, vendo a morena lhe fitar por sobre os ombros. 

\- o que sabe sobre pedófilos? – perguntou Allison vendo a loira rir em deboche, soltando o ar pelas narinas. 

\- eu não sei se você sabe, mas foi por matar pedófilos que o agente Hale me prendeu – respondeu a loira, fazendo Isaac lhe fitar surpreso. 

\- prossiga – disse Vernon assim que eles alcançaram o elevador. 

\- esse homem tem agido diferente de qualquer um que eu já cacei. Ele não apresenta o perfil comum que a maioria tem – disse a loira vendo os agentes lhe fitarem com seriedade. 

\- o que você fez até agora? – perguntou Peter, vendo a mulher dar de ombros, cruzando os braços. 

\- você disse para nos controlarmos quanto ao emocional, então eu controlei a vontade de arrancar o pau dele e fazer ele engolir, para ficar observando ele por um tempo – ditou a loira ignorando a expressão de choque de Isaac. 

\- e o que descobriu? – perguntou Allison vendo a loira suspirar. 

\- nada demais. Ele passou na casa dele, mas como a polícia estava lá, ele deu a volta e veio para cá. O que mais me chocou foi que, no caminho para cá, Stephen não tentou nada com criança alguma, até deu uns trocados para uma criança de rua – respondeu a loira e a porta se abriu no penúltimo andar. 

\- estranho. Mesmo que estivesse controlando a sua libido. Ele passou um ano na cadeia. Deveria ser o suficiente para estar explodindo de excitação só de estar perto de uma criança – murmurou Allison, pensativa. 

\- uma pergunta, como sabem para qual andar a gente vai? – perguntou Isaac, vendo todos caminharem pelo corredor, calmamente. 

\- esse é o escritório da advogada do Michaels na época da acusação de estupro. É óbvio que ele veio dar uma palavrinha com ela – respondeu Peter e todos se viram surpresos com uma mulher caída no chão do corredor, com uma perna ferida. 

\- me ajudem, por favor – pediu a mulher e Isaac correu na direção da mesma. 

\- o que aconteceu? – perguntou Allison, se aproximando da mulher. 

\- Stephen Michaels aconteceu – respondeu a mulher, enquanto se levantava com a ajuda de Isaac. 

\- você era advogada dele, não era? – perguntou Erica, vendo a mulher menear positivamente. 

\- onde ele está? – perguntou Vernon encarando a mulher olhar para o mesmo lado do corredor em que eles vieram. 

\- ele correu para a única saída do andar. Não sei se ele foi pela escada ou pelo elevador – respondeu a mulher e no mesmo instante Erica e Vernon correram para as escadas. 

\- Melissa King eu gostaria de lhe fazer algumas perguntas sobre o caso do Michaels – ditou Peter, vendo a mulher se afastar um pouco de Isaac, ajustando as próprias roupas. 

\- eu teria todo o orgulho de os convidar para a minha sala. Mas infelizmente Stephen Michaels também aconteceu nela – disse a mulher e só então os agentes notaram a bagunça em que se encontrava o escritório da advogada. 

\- caramba! Isso parece até o quarto do Scott! – exclamou Isaac, vendo todas aquelas folhas jogadas no chão e armários virados. Allison olhou para o loiro, confusa e risonha, vendo o mesmo assoviar quando o vendo que adentrou o local pela janela levantou algumas folhas, as fazendo dançar no ar, bagunçando ainda mais o local. 

\- o que exatamente ele queria? – perguntou Peter, antes de o seu celular vibrar em seu bolso. 

\- me culpar por ele estar preso – respondeu a mulher, antes ver o homem atender a ligação. 

\- o que é? – perguntou Peter, encarando o escritório da mulher, enquanto falava com o sobrinho. 

\- Peter, eu tenho uma pergunta séria para fazer – ditou Derek, causando uma certa desconfiança no tio. 

\- então faça – ditou o loiro, olhando para o chão, vendo um nome peculiar em um documento que estava no chão. 

\- eu preciso saber o quanto você confia no Stiles? – perguntou Derek fazendo Peter estreitar o olhar na direção do chão, antes de se abaixar para recolher o papel em mãos. 

\- eu entregaria minha vida na mão desse garoto – disse Peter passando a ler o documento, antes de estreitar o olhar para a advogada, que já havia entrado no escritório e passado a recolher as folhas, alheia aos agentes. 

\- ao ponto de parar toda a investigação por ele achar que está errada? – perguntou Derek e Peter mordeu o interior da bochecha, pensativo. 

\- o que ele disse, Derek? – perguntou o Tate, já desconfiando do que poderia ser. 

\- ele... ele disse que estamos atrás do cara errado. Ele disse que o Stephen é inocente – respondeu Derek, um tanto receoso. 

\- e então de quem nós deveríamos ir atrás? – perguntou Peter, ouvindo o sobrinho suspirar do outro lado da linha. 

\- Bryan. Bryan Mackson – respondeu Derek, não podendo ver o momento de choque na face de Peter. O loiro passou a lembrar do comportamento do homem para com a investigação. 

\- tudo bem, eu vou ligar para a Lydia para saber onde ele trabalha – ditou Peter antes de finalizar a chamada antes mesmo que Derek pudesse argumentar que aquilo tudo era uma loucura. 

\- o que houve? – perguntou Allison vendo o loiro dobrar o papel que se encontrava em mãos e o colocar no bolso. 

\- sinto muito, senhorita King, mas houve um imprevisto. Mas mais tarde estarei aqui para conversarmos sobre Stephen Michaels – ditou Peter, sorrindo ladino na direção da mulher, que o fitou confusa. 

\- ah... tudo bem. Eu não vou embora tão cedo com o meu escritório desse jeito – argumentou a mulher, vendo os agentes começarem a se retirar. 

\- não encontramos nenhum sinal dele – ditou Erica, surgindo das escadas ao lado de Vernon. 

\- está tudo bem. Allison e Isaac vão atrás dele. Você, Boyd e eu vamos atrás de uma outra pessoa. – ditou Peter, adentrando o elevador junto dos outros quatro. 

Derek suspirou assim que percebeu que o tio havia encerrado a chamada. 

\- o que foi? – inquiriu Scott vendo o amigo guardar o celular no bolso. 

\- ele desligou. Está confiando no Alice – respondeu desviando o olhar para o assassino, o vendo sorrir vitorioso. 

\- você tem certeza disso? – perguntou Derek, vendo o castanho menear a cabeça positivamente. 

\- tenho. Faz todo o sentido, agora – respondeu Stiles encarando a garota, desenhando na mesa de centro, um pouco distante deles. 

\- você sabe que só a sua palavra não basta, certo? Você tem que arrancar uma confissão. Seja dela, ou do pai – murmurou Scott de braços cruzados, encarando o castanho com extrema seriedade. 

\- eu só preciso de um tempo com a garota e tudo certo – ditou Stiles vendo a menina lhe encarar, antes de sorrir tímida e voltar a rabiscar com o giz de cera. 

\- como se nós fossemos lhe deixar sozinhos com ela – rebateu o agente McCall, imediatamente. 

\- não preciso ficar sozinho. Tudo o que eu preciso é que ela se sinta confortável e que você cale a sua boca - disse o rapaz com brincos encarando o moreno de queixo torto com tédio. 

\- eu não sei. Ainda não me sinto confortável com isso. Ela é só uma criança, Alice – argumentou Derek, vendo o castanho sorrir nasalado. 

\- diga isso ao pai dela – rebateu Stiles, com seriedade, encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar severo. 

\- não é só dela, como também do pai dela que estamos falando, aqui. Não podemos fazer qualquer coisa só porque somos federais. O mundo não é a porra de um jogo. Esse trabalho não é a porra de um jogo. É da vida de pessoas que estamos falando – ditou Derek vendo o castanho prontamente lhe ignorar imagem, virando o rosto apenas para sorrir ladino por sobre o ombro. 

\- pode deixar comigo. Afinal de contas, é com a vida dos outros que eu mais gosto de brincar – argumentou o castanho voltando a caminhar na direção da garota. O ódio tomou conta dos dois agentes, que cerraram os punhos para as palavras do detento. 

\- Alice! Alice! – Derek tentou impedir o castanho, mas o mesmo já havia se sentado ao lado de Kara e pedido uma folha para a menina. 

\- você gosta de desenhar? – perguntou a menina vendo o mais velho menear positivamente com um sorriso no rosto. 

\- eu adoro desenhar. Inclusive, no meu quarto, eu tenho um caderno de desenho. Quando não estou trabalhando, eu fico desenhando deitado na minha cama – disse o rapaz, pegando um lápis vermelho e passando a rabiscar na folha de papel. 

\- eu desenho sempre – disse a menina, continuando a desenhar, alheia ao desenho que o castanho fazia. 

\- você deve desenhar muito bem, não é? – perguntou o castanho, vendo a menina sorrir tímida. 

\- eu sou boa, sim – respondeu a menina, sorrindo para o papel a sua frente. 

\- e eu? Sou bom? – inquiriu Alice erguendo a sua folha, mostrando um desenho perfeito feito no centro do papel. 

O que para a garota era um simples coração, feito simetricamente perfeito; para Derek era uma afronta direta para si e para o FBI. Aquilo não era um simples coração. Era o naipe de copas. 

\- ficou certinho! – exclamou a garota para a perfeita simetria do desenho. 

\- agora só falta pintar – comentou o castanho passando a preencher o coração com a cor vermelha. 

\- a gente pode falar sobre o que aconteceu com você? – indagou Stiles, vendo Kara se encolher um pouco. 

\- eu não gosto de falar disso – ditou a menina, séria, com um brilho tristonho no olhar. 

\- é um segredo, não é? – perguntou o castanho, vendo a garota menear positivamente. 

Derek encarou a cena, receoso. A menina havia se encolhido com a introdução que Stiles dera ao assunto. Aquilo não poderia ser nada bom. Se Stiles estivesse errado e o pai da menina fosse inocente, eles poderiam estar seriamente encrencados. A divisão poderia ser fechada, ou todos os agentes envolvidos seriam retirados da mesma e substituídos, além de serem processados. 

Scott não sabia dizer se aquilo era bom ou ruim. Se Stiles estivesse errado, poderia ser bom, já que o castanho cometer um erro grave poderia resultar na expulsão do mesmo da divisão, o que seria o seu maior prazer, já que ele nem precisaria sabotar o mais novo. Mas se o erro fosse grave demais, poderia envolver toda a divisão, incluindo ele, e isso seria péssimo para si. 

\- eu também tenho um segredo ruim – disse o rapaz e no mesmo instante os agentes o fitaram surpresos e receosos. 

“Ele não vai falar dos crimes dele, vai?” 

Se perguntaram os dois agentes, em seus pensamentos, observando, nervosos, o decorrer da cena. Stiles falava e desenhava como quem não queria nada, o que os assustava ainda mais. Eles não sabiam o que esperar daquilo. E a vontade de intervir era grande. No entanto, eles deixavam a conversa entre os dois acontecer. Se Stiles estivesse certo, eles poderiam estar livrando a menina de um grande mal. 

\- e qual é? – perguntou a Mackson observando o castanho fazer beicinho e dar de ombros. 

\- eu também não gosto de falar sobre isso... Mas... – Stiles deixou em aberro, esperando que a criança mordesse a isca. 

\- mas? – a garota não demorou em cair na armadilha do mais velho, que sorriu vitorioso internamente. 

\- mas... Se eu te contar o meu... você pode me contar o seu? – perguntou o castanho vendo a menina lhe fitar com seriedade, receosa e pensativa. 

\- eu não posso – murmurou, baixinho, cabisbaixa. 

\- você não tem do que ter medo, Kara. Se você me contar, ninguém vai saber e eu ainda posso dar um jeito de afastar o homem mau de você – disse o castanho vendo a garota coçar o ombro, nervosa, enquanto pensava se deveria ou não contar. 

\- eu não sei... Acho que não – comentou, receosa. 

\- quando eu contei o meu para a polícia. Eles me ajudaram. Se me contar, eu posso lhe ajudar – argumentou o mais velho vendo a garota morder o lábio inferior, nervosa. 

\- certo... eu conto – murmurou a garota, encolhida, temerosa. 

Alice sorriu e passou a desenhar em uma nova folha. 

\- eu também tive um homem mau na minha vida. Ele me fez as mesmas coisas que fez com você – disse o castanho, calmamente, enquanto permanecia a rabiscar. 

\- você teve? – perguntou a Mackson, surpresa, vendo o mais velho menear positivamente. 

\- é, ele me fazia usar vestido e roupas de menina. O homem mau não gostava de me ver sem elas, e me batia sempre que eu as tirava. Inclusive, foi ele que me deu esse nome: Alice – falou o castanho, causando um certo aperto no peito da menina. 

\- ele batia em você? – perguntou a menina, surpresa. 

\- sim. Ele me prendia no sótão, assim ninguém me encontrava – respondeu o castanho vendo a menina lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- ele prendia você? – perguntou Kara visivelmente assustada. Stiles apenas meneou positivamente e mostrou o pulso que não estava enfaixado. 

\- aqui, se você olhar bem, dá para ver que eu ainda tenho as marcas das correntes nos meus pulsos – disse o rapaz e a menina se esticou um pouco para ver melhor. 

\- isso não sai? – perguntou a menina vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça. 

\- não. Eu passei muito tempo com as correntes me cortando e me machucando – respondeu o castanho vendo a menina tocar o seu pulso, sentindo a diferença entre a pele normal e a cicatriz no pulso do mais velho. 

\- ele não me dava comida direito e eu ficava cada vez mais fraco. Mas ele gostava quando eu ficava mais magro, ficava mais fácil para ele abusar de mim. Aquele homem passava as mãos em minhas pernas, me tocava em lugares estranhos, me beijava em lugares que eu não queria que ele me tocasse. Era horrível – falou o rapaz de brincos, vendo a menina se encolher um pouco. Antes de o rapaz terminar de falar, a senhora Mackson adentrou a sala e se viu furiosa ao ver o assunto que o homem tratava com sua filha. 

\- O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO?! – gritou a mulher, assustando tanto a garota quanto os agentes. 

\- ELA JÁ ESQUECEU TUDO ISSO! – argumentou a mãe de Kara, correndo até a filha e a pegando nos braços. 

\- será que esqueceu? – perguntou Stiles encarando a mulher lhe fitar com indignação. 

\- eu quero que você saia da minha casa, agora! – ordenou a Mackson mais velha, apontando para a porta da casa. 

\- estou tentando ajudar a sua filha e é assim que nos trata? Não é à toa que está na situação em que está – disse o castanho se levantando e pegando a folha em que ele havia desenhado. 

\- que situação? – perguntou a mulher, confusa com a fala do mais novo, em resposta, Stiles apenas virou a folha de desenho na direção da criança, revelando o mesmo pássaro que Kara havia desenhado no psicólogo. 

\- você conhece esse pássaro, não conhece? – perguntou o castanho, vendo a menina arregalar os olhos, surpresa. 

\- eu não quero mais ouvir. Apenas saia daqui – ordenou a mulher voltando a apontar para a porta. 

\- senhora Mackson, nós suspeitamos que Stephen Michaels não seja o homem que estuprou a sua filha – disse Derek, vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- como não? Já prenderam ele! – argumentou a mãe de Kara, se afastando dos agentes, desconfiada. 

\- Stiles analisou os arquivos do psicólogo de Kara – ditou Scott, de braços cruzados, encarando a mulher desviar o olhar para o castanho. 

\- com apenas um desenho eu já descobri o que sua filha queria tanto dizer, mas estava impossibilitada pelo medo – disse Stiles, vendo a menina lhe encarar surpresa. Ele havia desenhado, exatamente, o mesmo pássaro que ela. 

\- me diga, senhora Mackson, Kara já fez um desenho tão bem feito quanto esse alguma outra vez na vida? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça. 

\- não. Quando o psicólogo nos mostrou esse desenho, nós ficamos surpresos – respondeu a mulher, abraçando a filha fortemente. 

\- a senhora sabia que quando passamos por um trauma intenso, nós temos a capacidade de memorizar um detalhe desse evento e conseguir o reproduzir de várias maneiras, como por exemplo um desenho? – perguntou o castanho, vendo a mulher lhe fitar desconfiada. 

\- o psicólogo nos disse a mesma coisa – respondeu a mãe de Kara, vendo o castanho sorrir ladino, antes de caminhar até um aparador que havia ali perto. 

\- agora, eu lhe pergunto, a senhora reconhece esse pássaro? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça. 

\- eu não entendi porque ela mudou de cor ou de pose. Mas o desgraçado do Stephen Michaels tem um broche de pássaro, daquele filme “Jogos Vorazes” – respondeu a mulher, vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- é, como o esperado. A suas emoções bloqueiam a sua mente. Vamos tentar assim – disse o castanho largando o desenho e puxando um porta-retratos e virando o mesmo para a mulher. 

A senhora Mackson ficou confusa com o ato do homem a sua frente. A foto exibida por Stiles era a mesma foto que Lydia havia mostrado no slide em que ela preparou para explicar o caso para eles. Na foto, o pai de Kara erguia a menina no colo, enquanto beijava a bochecha direita da mesma, enquanto que a mulher beijava a bochecha esquerda da garota, que sorria feliz no meio dos dois. 

\- o que isso tem a ver com o caso? – perguntou a mulher, confusa e desconfiada. 

\- olhe bem para esta foto. Se você achar o pássaro cobreado, tudo vai se resolver sozinho em sua cabeça – ditou o castanho, entregando a foto para a mulher, que desviou o olhar para a mesma, passando a analisar. 

\- eu já vi essa foto um milhão de vezes. Não tem animal nenhum, aqui – respondeu a mulher, entregando a foto ao “agente” de cabelos castanhos. 

\- eu nunca disse que o pássaro estava vivo – ditou o castanho apontando exclusivamente para Bryan, fazendo a mulher erguer uma sobrancelha para si, enquanto Kara se encolhia nos braços do mulher. 

\- o que você quer dizer com isso? O meu marido jamais faria uma coisa dessas com a nossa filha! O meu marido não é um monstro! – ralhou a mulher, furiosa, encarando o castanho nos olhos. 

\- senhora, eu fui estuprado pelo meu próprio pai por quatro anos. Eu acho que eu reconheço uma criança que teme o próprio pai. Na escola, Kara se abraçava a você, não por medo de Stephen, ou de qualquer outro. Ela escondia o próprio corpo no seu, porque o homem que vem abusando dela estava do outro lado, bem ao lado dela, sem que ninguém soubesse. – disse o castanho vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça desesperadamente. 

\- está errado! Bryan não é um monstro. Ele até saiu no braço com o Michaels por causa da Kara – exclamou a mulher vendo o rapaz sorrir nasalado negando com a cabeça. 

\- eu fiz uma pesquisa nos arquivos que Lydia, a nossa agente especialista em computadores, me passou. A senhora sabia que Stephen Michaels, além de professor, era o psicólogo da escola? – perguntou Stiles vendo a mulher dar de ombros. 

\- estou pouco me importando para o que esse homem era ou é. Eu só quero ele longe da minha filha – respondeu a mulher vendo o castanho suspirar cansado. 

\- eu entendo que como mãe e amante, a senhora não queira olhar para o seu marido como um dos suspeitos. “É sempre alguém de fora do ninho”. Todos pensam. Mas nós não conhecemos ninguém por completo. Sempre pode existir um monstro no ninho. Nem sempre eles vêm de fora – disse o rapaz de brincos, pegando o desenho e o colocando ao lado da foto. 

\- sabia que há espécies de pássaros que são chamadas de “Parasitas de ninhos”? – inquiriu Alice, vendo todos lhe fitarem confusos. – as mães colocam os ovos em ninhos de outros pássaros. Os donos do ninho chocam os ovos, sem notar o intruso. Algumas espécies, quando nascem, devoram os filhotes do dono do ninho. E no seu ninho, tem um parasita. – explicou o castanho vendo a mulher olhar horrorizada para si. 

\- olhe bem para esse pássaro. Eu só olhei para ele por pouco tempo e ainda assim consegui retratar tão perfeitamente quanto a sua filha. Esse pássaro, é o mesmo pássaro que tem na fivela do cinto do seu marido. Kara retratou ele tão bem, porque esse cinto é a primeira coisa que ela vê antes de o monstro se revelar para ela. E foi a última coisa que vi antes de desmaiar na frente do seu marido – explicou o castanho vendo a mulher negar com a cabeça. 

\- se não acredita, porque não deixamos a Kara, falar? - sugeriu Derek, vendo a mulher apertar a filha nos braços. 

\- MEU MARIDO NÃO É UM MONSTRO! – gritou a Mackson mais velha, olhando para o agente Hale com seriedade. 

\- e se ele for? E se ele for esse monstro que eu falo e, ao invés de proteger a sua filha, como acha que está fazendo, você só está alimentando o monstro e traumatizando a Kara? – perguntou Stiles, vendo a mulher morder o lábio inferior, pensativa. 

\- o meu marido não é um monstro – ditou a mulher, já chorando. 

\- Kara, lembra que eu disse que o meu pai fez as mesmas coisas horríveis que fizeram com você, comigo? – perguntou o castanho, vendo a menina menear positivamente, chorosa. 

\- eu contei para a minha mãe e para os policiais quem era o homem que fazia aquilo e eles prenderam o homem. O meu homem mau era o meu pai, Kara. Assim como o seu homem mau. Desde então ele nunca mais se aproximou de mim. Agora é a sua hora de dizer. Você pode colocar o monstro para fora! Pode mandar ele embora! Você só tem que dizer quem é o monstro que eu faço ele sumir. Ir embora – disse o castanho, com seriedade, vendo a menina encarar o chão, antes de olhar para a própria mãe. 

\- diga, querida. Quem é o monstro? – questionou a senhora Mackson, receosa e esperançosa ao mesmo tempo. 

\- é o seu pai, não é? Esse pássaro é o mesmo que fica na fivela do cinto do seu pai. Foi por isso que desenhou ele, não foi? – perguntou Stiles e tudo o que a menina fez foi menear positivamente. 

\- o monstro... é o seu pai? - indagou a mulher vendo a filha começar a chorar, meneando positivamente. 

No mesmo instante a senhora Mackson se colocou a chorar, abraçando a filha apertado. Ela começou a pedir desculpas para a garota, dizendo não fazer a mínima ideia do que estava acontecendo a ela. Enquanto isso, Peter, Erica e Boyd adentravam o restaurante que pertencia a Bryan Mackson. Assim que os oficiais adentraram o local, o homem veio em sua direção, um pouco mais calmo. Erica arriscaria dizer que ele estava nervoso. 

\- e aí? Pegaram o desgraçado? – perguntou Bryan, sorrindo nervoso na direção dos oficiais. 

\- é claro que pegamos – respondeu Peter, com seriedade, vendo o homem respirar aliviado. 

\- olha, me desculpem por hoje mais cedo, é que eu estava... – o Mackson começou a explicar, enquanto era encarado com seriedade pelo homem. 

\- podemos conversar em particular? – inquiriu o Tate vendo Bryan menear positivamente, os guiando até o seu escritório no restaurante. 

Assim que adentraram o ambiente, Peter tratou de chamar por im garçom, deixando Bryan confuso. 

\- Erica, você está afim de bater em um pedófilo? Porque se estiver, eu não vou fazer nada caso você agrida esse homem a minha frente – perguntou Peter, deixando Bryan mais confuso ainda. No mesmo instante, Erica avançou contra Bryan, enquanto Vernon se movia para trás do homem, segurando os braços do mesmo. 

\- o que pensa que estão fazendo? – perguntou o Mackson, confuso enquanto se debatia para fugir dos braços de Vernon e dos socos de Erica, que os distribuía com fúria contra o abdômen do homem. 

\- você, Bryan Mackson, está preso por estuprar a sua própria filha – ditou Peter, se sentando em uma cadeira que estava ali ao lado e erguendo uma mão para o garçom, chamando a atenção do pobre homem aterrorizado – um whisky, por favor – pediu o loiro, enquanto ignorava os vários golpes que Erica distribuía no culpado do caso. 

O homem meneou positivamente e, nervoso, tratou de servir o homem com o pedido do mesmo. 

\- eles podem fazer isso? – perguntou o garçom, assim que retornara com o pedido do louro, vendo o patrão ser espancado, na sua frente sem que ele pudesse fazer nada. 

\- fazer o quê? Eu não estou vendo eles fazerem nada. E você também não – respondeu o loiro, erguendo o copo com whisky para o garçom, como se estivesse brindando a algo. 

  
Ah, como eles odiavam todos aqueles sanguessugas. Eles deixavam de ser seres humanos a partir do momento em que exerciam suas profissões. O Hale sentia isso. O moreno de olhos verdes piscou os olhos algumas vezes, devido ao flashs desnecessariamente potentes de alguns daqueles jornalistas. Derek e Scott escoltavam a senhora Mackson e Kara da delegacia local para uma das viaturas. A polícia as deixaria na casa da família, onde a senhora Mackson faria as malas e seguiria com a filha para a casa da mãe. 

A mulher se sentia desolada. O homem com quem havia casado se revelara um monstro, maltratando a própria filha daquela forma. Acima de tudo, ela se sentia culpada. Culpada por não ter percebido o monstro com quem se casara antes, por não ter protegido a filha esse tempo todo. E, além disso tudo, se sentia culpada por colocar um homem inocente na cadeia. 

Com o depoimento de Kara sobre o que o pai fazia com ela, Stephen Michaels fora inocentado, sendo liberado da prisão. Agora, o homem estava em pé, ao lado da família, sendo alvo dos flashs, enquanto dava uma rápida coletiva. Algumas respostas simples era tudo o que o homem dava para os repórteres, enquanto abraçava a mulher e era abraçado pelos dois filhos. Assim que o homem fora liberado, fora a vez do xerife dar algumas respostas para a imprensa, mas ele não demorou muito, já que todas as perguntas ali tinham como assunto um caso do qual ele não participou da resolução. Sendo assim, logo Peter fora chamado para falar com os repórteres. O loiro se aproximou, com o seu típico sorriso galanteador. 

\- o caso foi um pouco complicado, tenho que admitir. Nós viemos para cá focados em Stpehen Michaels, mas no final descobrimos ser Bryan Mackson. Não foi uma total surpresa, devo dizer, mas ainda assim descartamos completamente a possibilidade de ser o Senhor Mackson quando o encontramos pela primeira vez – explicou Peter, vendo todos focados em si, esperando a deixa certa para lhe encher de perguntas. 

\- e como foi que vocês descobriram que não era Stephen Michaels o culpado pelo crime? – perguntou uma mulher, com um câmera Man logo ao lado. 

\- a primeira duvida de que Stephen talvez não fosse o culpado, fora um documento na sala da advogada dele, que por sinal, está chegando ali – disse o loiro apontando para uma viatura, onde a advogada de Stephen Michaels descia, algemada. 

\- olá, senhorita King. É um prazer revê-la, ainda mais nesta situação – cumprimentou o loiro encarando a mulher abaixar o rosto, tentando desviar das câmeras. 

\- a advogada Melissa King foi uma peça chave para a prisão de Stephen. Como se já não bastasse o depoimento dos pais de Kara, sendo o pai o autor de todos eles. Bryan Mackson ainda comprou Melissa King, a advogada de Stephen, para que ela arruinasse a defesa do homem. Não sabendo que Bryan era o estuprador, e eu duvido muito que fizesse diferença se ela soubesse, Melissa King aceitou o acordo. A prova disso foi o documento que encontramos em seu escritório revirado pela vítima Stephen Michaels, enquanto conversava com outro agente ao telefone – disse o loiro, cruzando os braços diante do peito. 

\- e que documento seria esse? – perguntou outro repórter. 

\- era o comprovante de uma boa transferência em dinheiro feito pela conta de Bryan Mackson para a conta da advogada de Stephen Michaels. Assim que encontrei o documento, o agente Hale me informou que um de nossos especialistas descobriu que Bryan era o culpado e não Stephen – respondeu o loiro encarando várias mãos sendo erguidas. 

\- e como o especialista descobriu isso? – perguntou outro repórter, vendo o loiro olhar para trás, encarando o único encapuzado dos membros da divisão federal que se encontravam atrás de si. 

\- acho melhor deixar que ele mesmo explique – disse o loiro, vendo o castanho, por debaixo do capuz, lhe fitar em questionamento. 

\- não – murmurou Stiles se aproximando um pouco de Allison e Scott, tentando se esconder atrás dos mesmos. 

\- o quê? – perguntou Allison, confusa, também em sussurros, para não acabar chamando a atenção. 

\- eu não devo ir lá – respondeu o castanho, vendo a morena lhe fitar brevemente, mas antes que pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, Scott o empurrou para a frente, fazendo o castanho cambalear para a frente. 

\- o que foi? Tem medo do público? – questionou Scott, sorrindo ladino na direção do encapuzado, que suspirou, irritado. 

\- eu vou fazer de você um sete de ouros – ameaçou o castanho, antes de caminhar na direção do loiro, que apontava com a cabeça para os repórteres, enquanto lhe encarava. 

\- vamos lá. Você não tem o que temer. Na verdade, duvido que tema até mesmo a morte – falou o Tate, longe do microfone, estendendo a mão para o castanho. 

\- você lembra o que ocorreu da última vez que tentaram me fazer dar uma coletiva, não lembra? – indagou Alice, ainda longe do microfone vendo o Tate tomar um leve brilho tristonho nos olhos. 


	17. Kill

A sua respiração era calma. Sabia o que estava fazendo. Não era a primeira vez, muito menos seria a última. Era incrível como era fácil prever o que aqueles homens iriam fazer que chegava a ser patético. Mas era mais incrível ainda como, desde antes dos dez anos de idade, já sabia manusear uma arma daquele porte. Suspirou uma vez mais, deixando toda a mínima tensão que ainda existia em seus músculos ir embora, antes de voltar a colocar o escopo a frente de seu olho, ampliando o seu campo de visão.

\- quer um doce? – perguntou com sua voz calma.

Através do escopo, via o homem de tenro negro se aproximar da estrutura em que vários microfones estavam preparados para captarem sua voz. O homem começou a falar, com seriedade, encarando a multidão de repórteres que se encontravam a sua frente. Os flash’s eram lançados em sua direção há muito tempo, o que de certa forma o irritava, mas ele sabia que era necessário.

O país estava em crise com todas aquelas mortes estranhamente assustadoras. Eram tantas perguntas, mas o FBI ainda não havia dado nenhuma resposta. Ao fundo, na entrada do prédio do FBI, havia um grupo de homens muito bem vestidos. Enquanto o homem que se encontrava diante dos repórteres respondia a todas as perguntas, os agentes olhavam ao redor, preparados para qualquer situação, inclusive a de prováveis cidadãos revoltados.

\- então que tal uma bala? – perguntou encaixando a mira do escopo abaixo do mamilo esquerdo.

O gatilho fora puxado e a bala fora disparada. O projetil voou pelo ar com tremenda velocidade, girando, com a ponta direcionada para a frente, cortando o ar, criando uma série de ondas no mesmo. Primeiro o calor gerado pela velocidade do projetil queimou o terno azul escuro, para em seguida atravessar o mesmo, criando um buraco que lembrava um pouco o seu formato. Depois atravessou a camisa social branca, também a queimando, antes de queimar a pele morena, perfurar a mesma, atravessando vasos sanguíneos, os rompendo, fazendo sangue jorrar no interior do corpo. A bala acertou a parte inferior de uma das costelas, rachando a mesma, arrancando até um pedaço dela, antes de ser redirecionada para baixo, onde atravessou o coração e se alojou no fundo da caixa torácica, enquanto era banhada pelo líquido vermelho que jorrava descontroladamente. O caos era grande. Pessoas corriam de um lado para o outro, desesperadas. Elas gritavam aterrorizadas, enquanto o corpo do homem caía para trás, com uma mancha escura surgindo em seu terno. No mesmo instante um dos homens correu na direção do homem baleado, se apressando em pressionar o ferimento.

\- merda! Merda! Merda! – repetia o homem, erguendo o peito do outro, enquanto o pressionava, e o arrastava para longe do local.

\- você... – o agente baleado falou, levando uma de suas mãos trêmulas para o peito do outro, apertando os seus dedos ao redor do tecido do terno azul escuro do outro.

\- merda! Você é mesmo um idiota – soltou o homem, encarando o moreno em seus braços.

\- você... C-con... – o moreno tentou falar, mas a dor em seu peito era tamanha, que ele não possuía forças.

\- cala a boca, porra. Você só vai falar depois que isso se curar – ordenou o homem, pressionando o ferimento com mais força, mas o maldito sangue continuava a sair do maldito buraco de bala.

\- me escuta – disse o moreno depois de uma boa inspirada.

\- parceiro, cala a boca – ordenou mais uma vez.

\- continue. Você tem que continuar – falou o moreno encarando o outro nos olhos.

\- Para! Você vai sair dessa. Não pense merda agora – ordenou mais uma vez, encarando o moreno engolir com dificuldade.

\- você tem que continuar. Isso tem que parar – ditou o moreno, com dificuldade, começando a respirar com dificuldade.

\- quem diria que o grande Alice, o cara que todo os agentes veteranos temem, é, na verdade, uma pessoa bem tímida, ao ponto de ter medo de público! – exclamou Scott, assim que chegaram a base, onde Lydia os esperava, analisando alguns arquivos.

\- morra – fora tudo o que o castanho dissera, antes de se isolar em uma das cadeiras de uma das várias mesas daquele local, passando a apenas encarar uma carta do seu baralho, enquanto brincava com o brinco de copas com a mão que não segurava a carta que ele encarava.

\- confesso que também fiquei surpresa – falou Allison, encarando o castanho, encolhido na cadeira giratória de uma das mesas do canto.

\- deixem o garoto em paz – falou Peter, se sentando na grande mesa redonda em que eles normalmente se reuniam.

\- eu não entendi o motivo do medo do público. Ele falou tão bem. Nem parecia estar nervoso – pontuou Isaac, vendo Allison dar de ombros.

\- eu também não – fora tudo o que Vernon dissera, observando os agentes encararem o castanho, isolado.

\- do que vocês estão falando? – perguntou Lydia, confusa, enquanto levava o telefone fixo ao rosto, discando o número para o qual sempre ligava quando o caso se encerrava.

\- da entrevista do Stiles – respondeu Isaac, vendo a ruiva o fitar confusa.

\- quando o caso foi encerrado, Peter e ele deram umas palavrinhas com a imprensa – explicou Scott, olhando para a ruiva, que meneou em compreensão, antes de olhar para Peter, em um questionamento silencioso.

\- ele até que falou bem, mas aquele final foi um pouco... estranho – falou o moreno de queixo torto, encarando o castanho, novamente.

\- podemos falar de outra coisa? – inquiriu Derek vendo os agentes lhe fitarem questionadores, com exceção de Peter, que apenas abaixou a cabeça, coçando a nuca.

\- você também era prisioneiro do FBI, Isaac? – perguntou Erica, curiosa, encarando o loiro lhe fitar surpreso, pela pergunta.

\- pelo que eu saiba, ainda somos, só não estamos mais em Alcatraz – respondeu o loiro, vendo a loira sorrir em sua direção.

\- e como você foi preso? – perguntou a mulher vendo o loiro tomar uma expressão séria.

\- bom, eu fui preso pelo meu melhor amigo, antes mesmo de ele sair do colégio para se tornar um agente – respondeu o loiro, vendo a Reyes lhe fitar confusa.

\- mas eu achei que... – comentou apontando para Scott, antes de tomar uma expressão de choque.

\- vocês eram melhores amigos? – indagou a loura surpresa, observando o McCall lamber os lábios, encarando a mesa, enquanto Isaac apenas olhava através da janela do local, entediado.

\- erámos mesmo. Antes de alguém me abandonar para se tornar uma versão adolescente e loira do Breaking Bad – respondeu Scott, ouvindo Isaac bufar irônico, soltando um “Ha!” logo após.

\- é sério isso? Ainda quer bancar a vítima? Pensei que tivesse crescido, pequeno Mascott – o Lahey soou venenoso na pronúncia do apelido do moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- não me chame disso – rosnou o moreno de queixo torto, vendo o loiro de cabelos cacheados sorrir ladino.

\- ou o quê? Vai me bater? Me machucar? Me prender? – perguntou o loiro, vendo o moreno sorrir nasalado.

\- calem a boca – eles puderam ouvir o castanho da divisão dizer, de seu canto, de costas para o grupo.

\- fica quieto que o papo não é com você – ralhou Scott, ignorando o castanho e focando o olhar no loiro.

\- eu disse para calar a boca. Vocês ficam discutindo o passado como se isso pudesse mudar alguma coisa. Aconteceu, já foi. Scott prendeu o Isaac. Isaac sofreu na prisão e pronto! Falar disso agora não vai mudar nada. Nem o passado, nem o futuro. Vocês se odeiam e vão continuar assim se não esquecerem essa merda. Vocês são patéticos! Parecem até damas. Seguem em frente, mas mais cedo ou mais tarde voltam atrás – falou o castanho, chamando a atenção do grupo, que lhe fitou um tanto surpreso.

\- já disse para você ficar de fora! Você não sabe de nada do que aconteceu. Não pode ficar opinando sobre nossas vidas – o agente McCall voltou a ralhar irritado pela intromissão.

\- sei que não entrei para essa divisão para um agente inexperiente ficar discutindo o seu passado simplório com um gênio da química – rebateu Stiles, ainda de costas para a mesa redonda onde os outros se encontravam.

\- ui – alfinetou Erica, vendo Scott soltar o ar pelas narinas debochado.

\- e você acha que eu vim para cá para ouvir um assassino falando do meu passado mal resolvido, enquanto ele e o meu parceiro vivem se alfinetando para cima e para baixo? – argumentou o moreno de olhos castanhos, ouvindo o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar soltar uma risada.

Era possível ver o corpo do castanho tremer, enquanto o mesmo ria. Stiles levou a mão com a carta que tanto encarava ao rosto, tentando abafar a sua risada. Ele gargalhava, enquanto tentava controlar o som que saía de sua boca. Desistindo de controlar a si mesmo, o castanho apenas se permitiu colocar para fora aquilo que tanto lutava para sair por seus lábios. Jogando a cabeça para trás, Stiles gargalhou alto.

O encapuzado se levantou e, ainda gargalhando como se alguém tivesse lhe contado a piada mais engraçada do século, caminhou em direção a mesa. O homem com capuz parou de gargalhar, observando o moreno de olhos castanhos com um olhar predatório. O clima havia se tornado tenso. A gargalhada nada inocente do Stilinski deixou todos alarmados. Stiles era um assassino muito habilidoso para se deixar de lado após um ato daqueles. Derek engoliu em seco quando viu o castanho lamber os lábios na direção de Scott, que o encarava com intensa seriedade.

\- vamos deixar algo bem claro aqui, agente McCall – disse o castanho colocando as mãos sobre a mesa, antes de colocar o joelho e se içar para subir na mesma.

\- Stiles! – repreendeu Peter, mas o castanho lhe ignorou prontamente, engatinhando sobre a mesa, de forma lenta e manhosa, quase erótica.

\- nada... no seu passado simplório de filhinho do papai... – dizia o castanho, jogando a caneca com água e algumas folhas para o lado, antes de se colocar cara a cara com o moreno de queixo torto, que já tinha uma das mãos na própria arma, a apontando para cima, discretamente.

\- Stiles – repreenderam os agentes Argent e Hale, tentando se aproximar.

\- pode se comparar com o meu. Então não venha comparar a sua situação com o Isaac a minha com o Derek, pois elas não chegam nem perto uma da outra. Então faça um favor a si mesmo: fique calado, fique quieto e na sua. Apenas faça o seu trabalho. E não tente discutir a sua relação com a cachinhos dourados e me irritar ao mesmo tempo – disse o castanho se aproximando ainda mais do McCall que teve que recuar um pouco na cadeira para que apenas a ponta de seu nariz tocasse a ponta do nariz do castanho a sua frente.

\- ou o quê? – o moreno de queixo torto ousou provocar, em um sussurro, enquanto deixava o dedo preparado no gatilho. Stiles sorriu, fazendo o ar que soltara por suas narinas atingir os lábios do agente de queixo torto, que se encontrava nervoso com a situação, embora tentasse não demonstrar para os outros, já que Stiles, provavelmente, já sabia como ele se encontrava.

\- ou eu vou pegar essa mesma arma que você está apontando para mim e vou me divertir muito com ela. Mas brincar sozinho não tem graça. Por isso vou chamar alguém para se divertir comigo. Alguém como o seu pai. Aí, sim, você... – o castanho fora impedido de terminar quando uma mão se agarrou em seu pescoço e lhe jogou para o lado, o fazendo rolar na mesa, antes de cair da mesma.

Rafael caminhava por entre todos os entulhos daquele lixão. Havia de tudo ali. Sucata, comida, objetos velhos, panos, móveis acabados. De tudo o que pudesse imaginar que alguém jogasse fora. Mas havia algo que não se encaixava naquele lugar. O moreno de olhos castanhos escuros suspirou, puxando do bolso do sobretudo um lenço branco, com bordados feitos a mão e o levou ao rosto, cobrindo o nariz e a boca com o mesmo, tentando amenizar o mau cheiro que emanava do local.

Ele não demorou para achar o parceiro, próximo há mais algumas faixas de contenção amarelas. O agente passou pelas faixas e encontrou o motivo de estar ali. O McCall encarava o tal algo que não se encaixava naquele lixão. Ele parou ao lado de Chris Argent, vendo o mesmo com o braço sobre o nariz, esperando que o perfume em sua roupa amenizasse o mau cheiro.

\- mais um – falou Chris, encarando o corpo pálido jogado naquele lixão a céu aberto.

\- e como sempre, é um cadáver recente – disse o McCall encarando o corpo jovem, pálido, porém conservado.

\- advinha só – pediu o Argent, encarando o parceiro lhe fitar questionador.

\- nenhum sinal de golpe, asfixia ou qualquer ferimento – chutou Rafael, vendo o parceiro de cabelos um tanto grisalhos menear positivamente.

\- deve ser mais um dos drogados – ditou Chris, vendo um dos legistas se aproximar, enquanto os forenses finalizavam a perícia.

\- e é. Olhe as olheiras. Ele não passa bem há um bom tempo – falou um dos forenses, batendo com a câmera na palma da mão.

\- acharam algo no corpo? – perguntou Rafael vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça.

\- se houver algo nesse corpo, só acharemos na autópsia. Mas, até agora, tudo o que encontramos foi apenas pó azul nas narinas – disse o perito, esticando o lábio para a esquerda, em contentamento.

\- pó azul – murmurou Rafael, pensativo e cansado.

\- de novo! Com certeza vamos mandar para a equipe da Narcóticos e eles vão nos dar a mesma resposta – soltou Chris, cansado daquilo tudo.

\- não é como se fosse impossível rastrear esses caras. Tem que ter um jeito. Não dá para não deixar rastros. Nem mesmo Alice conseguia isso! Aquele filho da puta deixava rastros, mas esses aqui também devem ter deixado algum – argumentou o agente McCall já cansado de toda aquela situação. Eles estavam naquele caso há algum tempo. Era sempre assim. Corpos e mais corpos, mas nenhuma pista.

\- a diferença, Rafael. É que Alice deixava os rastros de propósito. Esses caras não me parecem ter a mesma intenção – falou Chris, analisando com cuidado, novamente, o corpo magro, de pele clara e cabelos castanhos repicados.

\- eles não podem ser fantasmas, Chris – o McCall voltou a argumentar.

\- eu sei. E é por isso que temos que revisar tudo. Estamos deixando algo passar – respondeu o Argent, liberando o corpo para os legistas, que passaram a remover o mesmo.

\- temos que fazer isso rápido. Se demorarmos mais, vão acabar dando o nosso caso para eles – ditou Rafael, vendo o parceiro se erguer e lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- é pouco provável. Mesmo que não tenham falhado em nenhum caso, ainda, eles são inexperientes demais para receber um caso dessa magnitude – argumentou Chris trocando de braço para cobrir o nariz mais uma vez.

\- eu concordo. Mesmo que Peter seja experiente, por mais que, estranhamente, Alice esteja obedecendo ao Peter como um cachorrinho, eles ainda não estão prontos para algo tão grande. Mas... – comentou o McCall vendo o Argent lhe fitar esperando pela continuação.

\- mas? – inquiriu Chris, curioso, enquanto analisavam a cena de crime.

\- eu não sei. Alan parece animado com essa divisão. Ele está se divertindo com os resultados – ditou Rafael vendo o parceiro fitar com seriedade

\- ele não é nem doido de passar o nosso caso para eles – ralhou Chris, irritado com a ideia.

\- então não podemos falhar – comentou Rafael encarando o parceiro com determinação.

\- isso não. Eu não vou ser mais um agente que não consegue resolver casos – soltou o mais velho dos dois, levemente irritado.

\- nós vamos pegar esses caras – ditou Rafael, determinado, apertando o ombro do parceiro.

Para a surpresa de quase todos ali presentes, o castanho caiu abaixado com as mãos e a ponta dos pés apoiados no chão. O assassino ergueu o olhar quando passos ecoaram pelo carpete que cobria o chão de madeira do local, vendo um par de tênis negros se aproximar e, novamente, uma mão lhe agarrou, mas dessa vez em seu colarinho, o forçando a se erguer parcialmente. Logo a imagem de Derek surgiu em seu campo de visão.

\- eu quero falar com você. Na minha sala. Agora! – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes, antes de soltar o castanho e se dirigir para uma das salas que ficavam de frente para a sala de interrogatório. Stiles se ergueu, sorrindo largo, antes de começar a caminhar na mesma direção que o moreno de olhos verdes seguiu.

\- eu vou com você – falou Peter, já se levantando.

\- você fica aí. Isso é entre nós dois – ditou Stiles, seco, embora o seu sorriso ainda estivesse em seus lábios, o que deixou todos confusos.

Stiles adentrou a sala, em silêncio, fechando a porta devagar. Derek se encontrava ao lado da janela, de braços cruzados, apenas esperando pelo outro. Assim que a porta se fechou, Peter sinalizou para Lydia, que apertou um botão no computador e logo em seguida mexendo nas caixas de som, aumentando o volume.

\- o que quer? – perguntou o castanho, se dirigindo para uma das cadeiras da sala, se sentando na mesma, despretensiosamente, com as pernas sobre a mesma.

\- conversar – respondeu Derek, friamente, encarando as pessoas caminhando logo abaixo, seguindo com a vida delas.

\- conversar?! Você?! Comigo?! Hunf! Apenas pergunte o que quer saber e me libere daqui – falou o Stilinski levando uma das mãos ao brinco de copas, brincando com o mesmo entre os dedos.

\- é assim que você demonstra gostar de mim? Ameaçando o meu parceiro? – perguntou Derek, vendo o castanho bufar entediado.

\- eu disse que gosto de você, não dele. O luto é passageiro. Você chora agora, mas depois esquece. Sem contar que eu disse para você me perguntar o que quer saber, mas está enrolando – respondeu o castanho, retirando o capuz que vestia.

\- espera! Eles se odeiam, mas se gostam? Eu já não estou entendendo nada – indagou Erica, confusa.

\- Stiles tem um certo apreço pelo meu sobrinho, mas Derek o odeia – explicou Peter, vendo a loira lhe fitar.

\- esse cara é ridículo! – exclamou Scott, cruzando os braços.

\- fica quieto! – ordenou Isaac, concentrado na conversa.

\- você por acaso sabe o que eu quero saber? – perguntou Derek, vendo o castanho soltar um “hunf”, dando de ombros e se levantando.

\- eu estou mais do que surpreso por não ter me perguntado antes – respondeu Stiles cruzando os braços e começando a caminhar pela sala.

\- você quer saber sobre o que eu disse lá na casa dos Mackson, certo? – inquiriu o castanho, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes dar as costas para a janela, cruzando os braços e se apoiando no batente da mesma.

\- aquilo era verdade? Ou foi só mais uma mentira sua? – indagou o Hale vendo o prisioneiro deslizar os dedos pela madeira de sua mesa.

\- muito inteligente de sua parte não manter fotos de sua família no trabalho – murmurou o castanho, pensativo.

\- não se esquive da minha pergunta! Me responda! – ordenou Derek, encarando o castanho suspirar, cansado e se aproximar de si.

-talvez seja verdade, talvez não seja. Agora... a pergunta que eu tenho para fazer é: - falou o castanho, despretensiosamente, enquanto ajustava a jaqueta de Derek ao corpo do mesmo, que o encarava com seriedade, tentando decifrar qualquer mentira nas palavras do mais novo.

\- o que isso tem a ver com você? Por que se importa? – perguntou o o assassino, finalmente encarando os olhos verdes que lhe fitavam com seriedade, vendo, agora, os mesmos tomarem um leve brilho surpreso no olhar.

\- como assim? – perguntou Derek vendo o outro dar de ombros e se afastar.

\- bom, eu não vejo a diferença que lhe fornecer essa informação ira fazer em sua vida, ou em nosso jeito estranho de nos relacionarmos. Você vai continuar me odiando, sendo verdade ou não. Então por qual motivo eu devo lhe responder? – argumentou Stiles se posicionando do outro lado da mesa, sentando sobre a mesma e balançando as pernas, inocentemente.

E lá estava a coisa que mais assustava a Derek no castanho: a falsa inocência. Stiles, às vezes, se comportava de forma mais inocente do que Isaac, chegando a se parecer com uma criança em um corpo jovial de um rapaz de vinte e um anos. O castanho balançava as pernas, que não alcançavam o chão, enquanto sorria minimamente, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado, apoiada em um dos ombros, que estavam encolhidos por causa das mãos apoiadas na madeira da mesa.

\- tem razão. Foi besteira. Isso não vai me fazer deixar de lhe odiar. Nada vai me fazer deixar de lhe odiar – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o mais novo dar de ombros.

\- é, né? Fazer o quê? É a vida, não é? – disse Stiles vendo o moreno de olhos verdes cerrar os punhos.

\- é. Faz parte da vida odiar o homem que matou o meu pai – ditou Derek irritado. 

Fora da sala, os olhos de Erica, Isaac e Vernon se arregalavam para a fala do agente Hale.

\- ele matou o pai do Derek? – perguntou Isaac, perplexo, encarando Peter, que suspirou cansado, levando uma das mãos aos cabelos.

\- é isso aí. Eu lhes apresento o motivo de Derek Hale odiar o Alice. O pai do Derek foi a última vítima dele – respondeu Scott sorrindo ladino para a expressão de choque dos prisioneiros.

\- então está explicado todo esse ódio pelo carinha – murmurou Erica, pensativa.

Stiles sorriu orgulhoso e divertido.

\- hehe! Eu tento fazer o meu melhor – ditou com um sorriso largo no rosto, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lutar para não avançar contra si.

\- você realmente não vale nada. Você é um lixo! Eu tenho nojo de você! – ralhou o agente Hale com todo o ódio que poderia expressar em sua voz.

Derek ficou ali, vendo o castanho fazer um pequeno bico inocente com os lábios, antes de dar de ombros, lançando um olhar pidão para si. O moreno de olhos verdes odiava ainda mais quando o castanho fazia isso. Ele odiava quando Stiles desprezava a vida das pessoas. Ainda mais quando a vida desprezada era a do seu pai.

\- eu... deveria me sentir mal com suas palavras? – inquiriu o castanho, erguendo as mãos, confuso.

\- é, você deveria, sim! Mas eu acabei de lembrar que você deve estar ocupado de mais, sendo um monstro que não liga para a vida dos outros – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes, entredentes, encarando o outro sorrir docemente em sua direção, com um brilho divertido nos olhos.

\- sim! Você tem razão. Ser quem eu sou toma muito do meu tempo. Ser o monstro de sua história boba me toma tempo, paciência e emoções suficientes. Não preciso pensar em mais ninguém – falou o castanho de olhos claros, vendo o Hale cerrar o punho, enquanto respirava fundo.

\- entretanto, acabei de perceber que tenho um espaço vaho na minha agenda. Sabe como é, não é? Essa vida perfeitinha de mauricinho é uma loucura! Não sei como vocês conseguem lidar com ela desde que nasceram! Olha, eu vou fazer uma forcinha para ver se consigo algo para você. Só não lhe prometo flores, lágrimas e um luto de dias – disse o Stilinki, surpreendendo o moreno de olhos verdes, que se viu mais irritado ainda.

\- posso ir agora? – perguntou Stiles, vendo o moreno finalmente se mover pelo ambiente.

Derek marchou a passos rápidos e pesados em sua direção, fazendo com que os seus passos pudessem ser ouvidos até no andar de baixo. O moreno de olhos verdes empurrou o castanho contra a parede, após o mesmo sorrir divertido para si. As mãos de Derek se prenderam firmemente nas roupas de Stiles, enquanto encurtava o espaço entre os seus corpos.

\- não deboche da morte do meu pai, Stiles! Isso é algo que eu nunca vou admitir – rosnou o Hale, entredentes, vendo o prisioneiro rolar os olhos.

\- certo. Sinto muito por isso. Mas lhe irritar é o único meio de fazer você retirar tudo o que você tem aí dentro – falou o Stilinski, voltando a ajustar a jaqueta do Hale ao corpo do mesmo.

Derek estava sem reação. Era a primeira vez que ele via Stiles agir como um ser humano normal, que se importava com algo. O moreno olhou desconfiado para o castanho, que ignorava o seu rosto em função de se concentrar na tarefa de desfazer o amassado no bolso do peito da jaqueta do homem a sua frente.

\- você está brincando comigo – o moreno de olhos verdes soltou, ainda desconfiado.

\- talvez eu esteja, talvez não – argumentou Stiles, soltando o moreno, que lhe empurrou mais uma vez contra a parede, com mais força, antes de lhe soltar.

\- Deus sabe o que faz. Você merece ter um pai como o da Kara – murmurou o moreno, se afastando do castanho, que sorriu nasalado.

\- ah, com certeza. Misericordioso seja o nosso bom Senhor – soltou o castanho, irritado, o que surpreendeu Derek.

Antes mesmo de o moreno de olhos verdes expressar alguma reação a fala do outro, Stiles já batia a porta com força, fazendo todos os vidros das paredes da sala tremerem. Derek ficou ali, parado, confuso. Ele procurava entender o que diabos havia ocorrido ali. Stiles nunca fora de demonstrar qualquer tipo de fraqueza, seja física ou psicológica. Então, sim, o agente Hale estava bastante surpreso com a irritação alheia para com as suas palavras.

\- mas o que...


	18. Jaded

Derek chegou em casa, cansado. Não fisicamente. Uma vez que, naquele caso, ele praticamente não fizera nada demais, apenas cuidar da garota e da mãe da mesma. Ele estava esgotado emocionalmente. Aquilo sempre acontecia desde que começara a trabalhar naquela divisão. Lidar com Alice lhe desgastava e muito. Ele se quer tinha ânimo fora do trabalho. Estar sempre perto do assassino do seu pai era desgastante. Sempre que começava a se distrair com algo, aquele maldito vinha em sua cabeça, e com ele, todo o ódio que Derek nutria pelo castanho. O Hale suspirou cansado, ainda dentro do seu carro, na garagem, enquanto encarava o nada, pensativo. Levou as mãos ao rosto, escondendo o mesmo, antes de deslizar as mesmas pelos cabelos negros.

Derek simplesmente não entendia o que merda estava acontecendo com a sua vida. Já havia se passado muitos anos. O Hale não tinha mais quinze anos, mas as mesmas emoções que ele possuía na época vinham lhe atingindo com a mesma intensidade que lhe afetavam há anos. Ele se lembrou de tudo. Das reportagens, do luto de sua escola, do funeral, de tudo. Até mesmo da primeira vez em que viu Stiles: o julgamento.

Aquele, sem dúvida alguma, foi o momento em que seu ódio pelo castanho surgiu. Ele se lembrava muito bem daquele dia. Tudo ainda estava fresco em sua mente, embora ele tivesse feito consultas com o psicólogo do FBI, quando adolescente e até mesmo quando já estava na academia. Ele se lembrava do ódio que adquiriu por baralhos devido aos brincos do castanho. Até se afastava de garotas que tinham o nome dele: Alice.

Stiles, mesmo sendo apenas uma criança, havia lhe traumatizado fortemente. E tudo apenas piorou quando ele, assim que entrou no FBI, passou a pesquisar sobre o castanho. Derek adquiriu novas aversões. Ele odiava a pascoa, odiava coelhos. Odiava fábulas, principalmente a de Alice. Havia tanta coisa que Derek passou a odiar por causa do castanho, que sua família não sabia como interagir com o homem. Os Hale evitavam a chama do ódio que residia no peito do moreno. Portanto, evitavam, sempre que podiam aborrecer o mesmo. 

Talia tentava, mas o filho nunca se abria com ela. Laura e Cora então? Elas se quer ousavam tocar em qualquer assunto ligado a morte do pai. Mas elas não chegavam a ser tão diferentes de Derek. Elas tinham uma leve aversão a baralhos, odiavam armas, evitavam, ao máximo, a história de Alice no País das Maravilhas. Odiavam a pessoa que havia lhes tirado o pai. No entanto, Derek extrapolava os limites. Qualquer sinal de baralho já era o suficiente para o homem se retirar a passos pesados, ou até mesmo surtar.

No dia em que Cora ganhou um coelho do namorado veterinário no dia dos namorados, Derek só faltou colocar o bicho, Cora e o cunhado para fora da casa. Ocorreu uma grande discussão na casa, a qual Derek saiu perdendo. Laura e Talia já estavam cansadas do jeito obsessivo do moreno de olhos verdes para com a morte do pai. Uma coisa era sofrer pela morte de alguém e guardar ressentimento; criar uma obsessão odiosa que lhe causava ataques de fúria era outra coisa completamente diferente.

\- por que merda tudo isso teve que acontecer comigo? – perguntou em um murmúrio, enquanto encarava o painel do carro.

Derek desceu do veículo, travando o mesmo logo em seguida. Ele retirou a aliança do pescoço, a colocando no dedo e se dirigindo para a porta que levava ao interior de sua casa. O moreno de olhos verdes adentrou o corredor, fechando a porta da garagem e colocando a chave do carro no recipiente em que sempre colocavam as chaves de seus carros ou da casa. Ele alcançou a sala, suspirando um pouco relaxado por se encontrar em casa.

\- estou em casa! – falou o moreno de olhos verdes, em alto e bom tom.

\- já estava ficando preocupada. Ouvi o carro entrando na garagem, mas você não saía – falou uma mulher castanha, com a cabeça para o corredor, enquanto o corpo se mantinha na cozinha.

\- é. Me desculpe. Eu estava pensando – ditou Derek caminhando pela casa até chegar a porta do cozinha, onde se apoiou com o ombro da parede.

\- trabalho? – perguntou a mulher se aproximando e tomando os lábios do homem em um beijo calmo e rápido.

\- sim – mentiu Derek vendo a mulher em seu pijama de camisa rosa e calça vermelha.

De cerra forma, não era, realmente, uma mentira.

\- é mais um caso sigiloso ou eu posso saber sobre esse? – perguntou a mulher, voltando imediatamente para o fogão, passando a mexer uma colher de madeira em uma das panelas.

O cheiro da comida estava excelente. O jeito como Paige cuidava da casa era mais um dos vários motivos de Derek para amar a mulher a sua frente. Ela era sempre tão carinhosa e compreensiva, mas sabia ser durona quando precisava. Tanto que foi assim que eles se conheceram. Em uma festa, a mulher estava sendo cantada por um grupo de rapazes, que começaram a forçar a barra. Quando Derek e seus amigos da academia iriam defender a moça, a mesma já havia derrubado todos, chamando a atenção do Hale para si.

\- e o que temos para hoje? – perguntou Derek vendo a mulher sorrir ao entender que ele não falaria nada.

\- bolo de carne. Estou fazendo o favorito da Valerie para a sobremesa – respondeu a castanha, erguendo a colher de madeira, revelando uma cauda escura.

\- por falar nisso, onde ela está? A casa está meio quieta – perguntou Derek, olhando para a mulher com certa desconfiança.

\- ela está nos Mourmon’s, brincando com o David – respondeu Paige, encarando a casa ao lado pela janela.

Derek seguiu o olhar da mulher para a casados Mourmon’s, vendo a mãe de David, a sua vizinha, passando pelo corredor com uma caixa em mãos. Derek sentiu o peito apertar. Desde o final do caso que ele ansiava pegar a filha nos braços e a apertar forte. Querendo ou não, ele via muito da filha em Kara. Valerie adorava desenhar, e era por isso que a geladeira atrás de Paige mais parecia um mural do que uma geladeira.

\- seria muito rude eu ir buscar ela? – inquiriu o homem de olhos verdes vendo a mulher estreitar o olhar, confusa, em sua direção.

\- por que? – perguntou desconfiada, mas antes que Derek respondesse, a mulher estalou os dedos.

\- o caso de hoje. Eu vi o seu tio no noticiário – a mulher respondeu a própria pergunta, vendo o marido menear positivamente.

\- é claro que não vai ser rude, docinho. Você precisa dela depois de tudo o que presenciou hoje. Vá em frente. Eu já iria pedir para que você fosse buscar ela para o jantar, mesmo. A Megan jamais iria se incomodar – disse Paige, antes de se aproximar do marido, abraçando o mesmo e o beijando na bochecha, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o fogão.

Stiles teve as algemas retiradas e logo fora empurrado para dentro da própria cela. Ele suspirou, cansado assim que a grade da cela fora batida, indicando o seu trancamento. O castanho subiu na cama de cima de sua cela solitária, tentando, em vão, não se importar com as memórias de seu passado. O som de descarga fora dado e Stiles estreitou os olhos, encarando o teto.

O castanho ouviu passos virem do pequeno quartinho que era o banheiro e suspirou, cansado, levando as mãos ao rosto. O mundo só poderia estar de brincadeira consigo. O universo realmente só poderia lhe odiar. Sem usar os braços, Stiles se sentou na cama, lentamente, como uma daquelas cenas de filme de terror em que a pessoa possuída passa a levitar sobre a cama.

\- eu sugiro que vocês fiquem quietos – ditou o castanho, calmamente, ainda com as mãos na frente do rosto, não podendo ver os sorrisos vitoriosos que moldaram os lábios dos três.

\- vocês têm cinquenta minutos – disse o guarda, erguendo a dinheiro que recebera dos três para que os colocasse ali.

\- deve ser o suficiente para a gente se divertir com a nossa nova garota. Não é, Rei? – perguntou o mais magro do três, o qual Stiles gostava de chamar de Rainha.

\- estarei no final do corredor – disse o guarda, batendo com o cassetete na grade, antes de se afastar.

\- você vai descer daí ou quer que a gente lhe desça? – questionou o mais baixo, enquanto o Rei já começava a retirar a própria roupa.

\- vocês querem mesmo fazer isso? – perguntou Stiles, ainda com as mãos cobrindo o rosto.

\- só desce logo daí que meu pau está doido por atenção de carne nova – ditou o Rei, sorrindo ladino na direção do castanho.

\- vamos, seja uma boa menina e nós podemos ser um pouco carinhosos com você – brincou o mais baixo, também já retirando as próprias roupas.

\- aí é que está o problema – argumentou o castanho, fazendo os três bufarem irritados.

\- SÓ DESCE LOGO, PORRA! – gritou o mais magro se aproximando e agarrando o tornozelo do castanho, tentando o puxar para baixo.

Stiles chutou o rosto do homem ao jogar a perna para o lado, fazendo o homem girar para o lado, com as mãos no rosto. O mais baixo tentou se aproximar para ajudar, mas Stiles se inclinou para a esquerda, dando as costas ao grupo e jogou a pernas para trás, fazendo o calcanhar acertar a orelha do mais baixo, que também girou para o lado com o golpe. O Rei se aproximou e agarrou a perna do castanho com força, mas Stiles puxou a perna para si, fazendo o homem se aproximar um pouco.

Para o porte atlético do castanho, ele era incrivelmente forte. Os prisioneiros da cela em frente se animaram com a briga e começaram a incentivar a mesma, gritando para animar os outros presos e torcendo para qualquer um que estivesse ganhando. O Stilinski voltou a empurrar o pé, atingindo o nariz do careca com força, fazendo o mesmo cambalear para trás, com a mão no nariz dolorido. Assim que retirou a mão do nariz, o homem que se auto intitulava Rei viu sangue na mesma. Ele sentia o líquido vermelho escorrer do seu nariz, o que lhe deixou mais furiosos ainda. O homem olhou para o castanho, vendo o mesmo rolar para o lado, se jogando da cama, ainda com o rosto cobrindo as mãos. Stiles caiu de quatro, antes de se erguer calmamente. Nenhum dos três ousava cogitar a ideia de que o rapaz estava distraído.

Se com as mãos no rosto Stiles já fizera tudo aquilo, sem elas o rapaz deveria ser ainda mais difícil de se enfrentar. O castanho se virou, com um olhar sério, quase entediado, para o trio, que engoliu em seco, com receio, mas que não deixava de demonstrar a raiva que sentia, muito menos deixando de lado a ideia de agredir o castanho.

\- eu já cansei de ser uma boa menina – o castanho falou calmamente, enquanto cruzava os braços, enfiando as mãos dentro do macacão laranja que usava.

\- hunf. E o que pensa que pode fazer? Somos três contra você sozinho – perguntou o mais baixo, vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- eu vou lhe mostrar como um verdadeiro valete faz – disse o castanho, retirando as mãos de dentro do macacão, revelando dois baralhos, um em cada mão.

\- Há! O que pensa que vamos fazer? Jogar pocker? – inquiriu o careca, sorrindo largo para o castanho.

\- não. Eu vou brincar de ser a primeira – respondeu o castanho, deixando os homens confusos.

Stiles encurtou o espaço entre os dedos, forçando as cartas a se curvarem para trás, antes de serem disparadas contra o trio, que sorriu. No entanto, o trio de prisioneiros parou de sorrir logo que todas aquelas cartas começaram a acertar os seus rostos, os impossibilitando de ver qualquer coisa. Assim que a chuva de cartas em seus rostos parou, Stiles já se encontrava diante deles.

O castanho chutou a barriga do mais baixo, antes de golpear a virilha do mais magro, que se curvou, com as mãos no local. Stiles chutou a clavícula do mais magro, aproveitando para se erguer, desviando do chute que o Rei desferiu contra si e erguendo a perna para o alto. Quando passou a descer, o castanho desceu a perna com força, acertando a clavícula do rei, que jurou ouvir a mesma se quebrar, antes de uma dor extrema tomar conta do local atingido.

Stiles, antes de tocar o chão, chutou o peito do careca com a outra perna, enquanto forçava o membro que golpeara a clavícula do homem para baixo, ganhando impulso no peito e ombro do homem para girar para trás em um mortal, caindo abaixado, encarando os três gemendo e dor. Stiles recolheu duas cartas com as mãos, sendo uma um valete e a outra um ás, ambos de espadas. Todas as cartas no chão possuíam o símbolo do naipe negro que se assemelhava ao de copas.

\- filho da puta – rosnou o rei, com a mão no próprio ombro.

\- diga-me uma novidade – sorriu Stiles, girando as cartas por entre os dedos, as movendo de um lado da mão para o outro.

\- cansei de ser bonzinho – rosnou o Rei e logo o mais baixo do trio correu na direção do castanho.

O homem tentou golpear o castanho com os punhos, mas Stiles desviava ou bloqueava os golpes, não deixando nenhum ter o mínimo de êxito possível. O castanho, em um momento em que desviava dos golpes do homem, passou uma das mãos com força na frente do rosto do mesmo. A carta deslizou pela pele do nariz homem, criando um corte ali.

\- acha que sou só mais um idiota que nasceu em um berço qualquer? – perguntou o castanho chutando o peito do homem, fazendo o mesmo cair de costas no chão. O castanho pisou sobre ele, sem o menor receio, passando por seu corpo e seguindo para os outros dois.

\- eu vou acabar com a sua raça! – exclamou o Rei avançando sobre o castanho.

Stiles apenas encarou o homem se aproximar a passos rápidos. Quando o careca iria lhe golpear, o castanho apenas deu um passo para o lado, antes de puxar o braço do homem para si, fazendo o mesmo cambalear e tropeçar sobre o corpo do próprio parceiro, caindo sobre o mesmo e batendo a testa no joelho alheio.

\- vamos pela ordem, sim? – sugeriu o castanho voltando a girar as cartas em seus dedos.

\- eu desisto. Eu desisto – disse o mais magro, erguendo as mãos para o alto, indicando que não tentaria nada para o castanho, que riu mudo, antes de jogar a cabeça para o lado.

\- ah, não. Começou a brincar, agora vai ter que terminar – disse o castanho, sorrindo vitorioso na direção do rapaz.

O prisioneiro apelidado de rainha engoliu em seco quando, ao ver o rei se erguer atrás do castanho, o adversário apenas desferiu um golpe do cotovelo para trás, sem se quer olhar para a sua retaguarda, acertando a nuca do rei, que se abaixou com a dor forte no local.

Exatamente cinquenta minutos depois, o guarda começava a retornar para a cela onde o prisioneiro Stilinski dormia sozinho. Ele não se sentia nem um pouco mal por ter encurralado o jovem castanho. Aquele cara era um prisioneiro, um criminoso. Se ele havia feito um criminoso sofrer, o guarda já havia ganhado o dia. E envolvendo dinheiro então? Ele estava mais do que satisfeito.

O homem se aproximou da cela, já esperando ouvir os gemidos de dor e lamúria do prisioneiro Stilinski. Mas quando ele se aproximou mais, ficou um tanto chocado ao ouvir risadas, juntamente com gemidos de dor e reclamações de outras vozes. O homem fardado se aproximou, confuso. Estava estranhamente silencioso. Ele esperava que os outros presos estivessem exaltando o tal “Rei”, pedindo para serem os próximos qualquer dia desses, mas nada disso ocorria.

\- o que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou a si mesmo, em um sussurro.

\- porra, Jimmy! Não se mexe, caramba! – o homem pôde ouvir a voz do rei ecoar dolorida.

\- cala a boca, Marcos! E para de pulsar esse caralho. Está doendo! – exclamou um dos parceiros do Rei.

Qual não foi o choque do guarda ao encontrar, no chão da cela, todos os três idiotas que lhe pagaram para estuprarem o castanho, nus, no chão. Jimmy estava deitado de barriga para cima, com as pernas erguidas para o ar, enquanto Billy estava deitado de bruços, com o corpo de Jimmy entre suas pernas, ao mesmo tempo em que o Rei estava sentado sobre o colo de Jimmy, inclinado para a frente.

\- mas o quê? - perguntou confuso.

\- acho que o meu pau vai quebrar – gemeu Billy, dolorido.

\- ah, a carona de vocês chegou – disse o castanho descendo da cama, ainda rindo dos outros três prisioneiros no chão de sua cela.

\- amém. Já não... – falou Marcos, o Rei, tentando se mover, mas foi impedido por um chute de Stiles em suas costas, lhe fazendo mover a cintura para a frente, fazendo não só ele, como os outros dois gemerem, por motivos diferentes.

\- eu não disse que poderiam sair, ainda – disse o Stilinski, com seriedade

\- certo, certo – murmurou o homem, de cabeça baixa devido a humilhação que sofria.

\- fica quieto, Marcos! – ralhou Billy, irritado, olhando as costas do homem sentado em seu colo.

\- o que você... – o guarda foi impedido de continuar quando a mão do castanho lhe alcançou a farda e lhe puxou com força para a grade, fazendo o homem se bater nela.

Stiles permaneceu a empurrar e a puxar o corpo do homem várias vezes através da farda do mesmo, fazendo o guarda se bater contra a grade enferrujada. O castanho só parou assim que viu o sangue escorrendo pelo nariz do homem de cabelos negros, que se encontrava zonzo. O assassino puxou o homem uma última vez, antes de aproximar o rosto da face do guarda colada a grade.

\- isso é por tentar fazer algo contra mim – ditou Stiles, vendo o homem tentar alcançar o cassetete, mas as suas mãos foram mais rápidas.

\- tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc, tsc. Que coisa feia! – exclamou o castanho roubando o cassetete do homem com uma mão, enquanto a outra se fechava ao redor do pescoço do guarda.

\- m-me solta – pediu o homem, tentando, o em vão, se soltar.

\- vamos ter uma conversa rápida, guarda... Josh – falou Stiles, calmamente, enquanto o homem tentava puxar a própria arma de choque.

Josh tateou a própria cintura, procurando por sua arma de choque, mas quando deu por si, a mesma já estava dentro da cela, junto do castanho. Stiles sorriu ladino, vendo o desespero no olhar do homem. O rapaz lambeu os lábios, encarando o homem começar a respirar com dificuldade. Marcos viu ali, a sua chance de apagar o castanho. O cassetete estava em uma das camas de baixo. Ele só precisava se levantar e acertar o castanho, mas assim que ousou se mover, Stiles apontou a arma de choque para si, novamente sem precisar olhar em sua direção. Aquele homem de porte pequeno e cabelos castanhos já estava lhe assustando. Ele conseguia fazer coisas que Marcos acreditava acontecer apenas na televisão.

\- se qualquer um dos três se mover, eu só preciso acertar um para vocês sentirem um vibrador elétrico em suas bundas – disse o Stilinski e, no mesmo instante, Marcos voltou a abaixar a cabeça, recolhendo a própria mão para o próprio corpo, voltando a usar a mesma de apoio no corpo de Billy.

\- eu pensei que tivesse entendido a sua nova vida, Rei – ditou Stiles, com seriedade, fazendo o corpo dos três tremer.

\- e-eu entendi, Alice, eu...eu... eu entendi – o careca falou rapidamente, tentando ao máximo acalmar o homem em pé a sua frente.

\- então é melhor não me desapontar de novo – soltou Stiles, abaixando a arma.

\- agora, guarda Josh, eu vou explicar para você, assim como fiz com eles três, a sua nova vida – disse o castanho, sorrindo vitorioso para o homem.

\- eles três, são as minhas putas a partir de agora. Se eu estalar os dedos dizendo querer uma mesa no refeitório, eles vão me dar uma, nem que tenham que expulsar geral na porrada. Se eu quiser privacidade no chuveiro, eles vão colocar todos para fora. Se eu quiser uma bunda para foder, eles simplesmente abaixam as calças e levantam os traseiros gordos deles para mim com o cu piscando em honra por me receber. Essa é a nova dia deles. Viu só? Mandei eles ficarem quietos, por me irritarem. Queriam tanto enfiar o pau pequeno deles em uma bunda, que forcei um a dar a bunda para o outro simultaneamente – disse o castanho e no mesmo instante Josh desviou o olhar para os três que se encontravam enfurecidos e envergonhados no chão da cela.

\- mas essa é a nova vida deles. A sua? Ah, a sua vai ser melhor. Eu vou dar trabalhos simples para você, meu querido. A sua função é me livrar dos outros guardas quando eu precisar. Você vai ser a minha puta de luxo. Vai me trazer coisas que não se podem ser arranjadas aqui e vai fazer tudo isso com um sorriso largo no rosto, por eu não te matar sempre que te encontrar ou por eu não mandar matarem a sua família – disse o castanho, vendo o homem engolir em seco.

\- já pensou? Se um dia, quando você acha que se livrou de mim, você entra em casa e encontra esses rostinhos ensanguentados, no chão? – perguntou Stiles puxando a carteira do homem para cima e abrindo a mesma, revelando a foto da mulher e da filha do homem.

\- você não sabe onde moro – disse Josh, em um ímpeto de coragem para proteger sua família.

\- e é exatamente por isso que eu amo carteiras de motoristas. Elas nos dizem tudo o que precisamos saber sobre vocês, cidadãos americanos – soltou o castanho, sorrindo divertido.

\- olha só! Você mora perto de onde eu cresci! Tem vinte e sete anos, apenas alguns meses mais novo do que aquele idiota – murmurava Stiles, pensativo, fingindo completa inocência quanto aos dados que lia.

\- tudo bem, tudo bem. Eu faço o que você quiser – disse o homem vendo o castanho sorrir largo.

\- eu sei que você vai fazer. E não pense que eu vou soltar você, daí você vai pedir demissão, se mudar e irá se livrar de mim. Ah, não. Quando você menos esperar, um sorriso vai se formar diante de você, do nada, como fumaça. Um sorriso tão largo quanto o de um gato. E então então do mesmo jeito que o meu sorriso surgiu como fumaça, a sua vida vai desaparecer, junto com a de sua família, como a fumaça que a lagarta azul solta some no ar – falou o castanho, antes de suspirar sensualmente na face do homem.

\- certo, eu vou fazer tudo o que você quiser. Só deixe a minha filha e a minha mulher em paz – pediu o guarda Josh vendo o castanho sorrir docemente em sua direção.

\- mas é claro! Eu vou cuidar muito bem de todos vocês, se todos vocês cuidarem de mim – disse o castanho, acariciando a face ensanguentada do homem, que lutava para não derramar uma lágrima de medo na frente daquele castanho assustadoramente bipolar.

\- sim, senhor – disse Josh com o orgulho ferido.

\- tsc, tsc, tsc. Me chame de Alice, querido. Apenas Alice. Agora você vai fazer um favor para mim – pediu o castanho vendo o homem engolir em seco.

\- e o que é? – perguntou vendo o castanho sorrir em sua direção, ainda acariciando o seu rosto. Ele sentia nojo do toque do castanho em si.

\- você vai levar eles três para a enfermaria. Eu tive que adestrar eles rigorosamente. Eram um rebanho de porcos chorões. E agora eles precisam de cuidados médicos. Espero não ter que lhe adestrar desse jeito – falou Stiles, sorrindo divertido na direção do homem, que abria a cela, ainda preso ao castanho.

\- n-não será necessário – ditou Josh, sendo solto por Stiles para que abrisse a cela completamente.

\- ótimo. Lembrando que eu quero que vocês todos se deem bem. Não quero intrigas no meu País das Maravilhas – disse o castanho, sendo encarado por Josh com receio.

\- Marcos, Jimmy, Billy. Vamos! – ordenou o guarda Josh, mas nenhum dos três se moveu, permanecendo ligados daquela forma humilhante.

\- vamos, eu não tenho a noite toda – disse Josh, já levemente irritado.

\- Rei, Rainha, Valete. Vão com o Arlequim – disse Stiles e no mesmo instante Marcos, o rei, se levantou, se retirando do interior de Billy, Valete, enquanto sentia Jimmy, Rainha, sair de dentro de si.

\- com quem? – perguntou Josh, confuso e irritado.

\- seu novos nomes. Quando eu falar eles, vocês vão saber que devem me obedecer. Quando eu lhes chamar por seus nomes próprios, significa que podem fazer o que bem entenderem, para que ninguém perceba que estão sob i meu controle – ditou Alice, sorrindo ladino, vendo os três se levantarem, recolherem as suas próprias roupas, ignorando a ardência dos cortes que haviam por seus corpos e se dirigindo para o lado de fora da cela.

\- olha só se o Rei não virou escravo – zombou um dos prisioneiros da cela em frente.

Marcos mordeu o lábio inferior, irritado. Aquilo era humilhação demais para si, o cara que um dia fora o rei daquele lugar. Os três prisioneiros cabisbaixos deram um salto, completamente assustados, ao ouvirem um grito de dor ser emitido pelo mesmo homem que zombara de si. Eles olharam para a cela apenas para verem o homem, caído no chão, se debatendo, enquanto cabos ligavam os seus olhos a mão de Stiles, que acabava de abaixar a arma de choque.

\- três, dois, um – disse o castanho, caminhando para fora da cela e se aproximando da grade da cela em frente a sua, vendo o homem, ainda se debater, devido aos espasmos musculares que a corrente elétrica ainda criava. Quando a contagem acabou, a corrente elétrica parou de ser liberada pela arma e os espasmos diminuíram.

\- vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, aqui. Sabe o que aconteceu nessa cela? Nenhum de vocês viram. Sabem o que eu conversei com eles? Nenhum de vocês ouviu. E sobre o Rei ter se tornado um escravo... Ele é o meu escravo. Só eu, e apenas EU, posso destratar qualquer um desses quatro. Se eu pegar qualquer um mexendo com as minhas cartas, eu irei honrar a tatuagem em minhas costas e lhe corto a cabeça. Vocês me entenderam? – indagou Stiles e todos os prisioneiros daquela cela engoliram em seco, meneando positivamente.

\- isso também envolve Arlequim. Só eu posso usar ele. Ele faz parte do meu baralho. E, como eu disse, mexam no meu baralho e o vermelho em meu corpo é a última coisa que vocês verão em vida – disse o castanho, puxando o cabo que ligavam os dardos nos olhos do prisioneiro, ouvindo o mesmo rugir de dor quando o projeteis saíram de seu corpo, fazendo os seus olhos sangrarem.

\- e-eu não consigo ver – murmurou o prisioneiro levando as mãos aos olhos, sentindo um líquido quente ali.

\- é claro que não, idiota. Eu acabei de fritar os seus olhos com um choque de cinquenta mil volts direto neles. O que você esperava? Sem contar que os dardos furaram os cantos dos seus olhos – disse o castanho, calmamente, como seu tudo o que ele tivesse acabado de fazer não passava de uma brincadeira com pistola de água e ele não tivesse cegado um homem com uma arma de choque.

\- devo levar ele também, Alice? – perguntou Josh, vendo o castanho se virar sorrindo para si.

\- você que decide. Por mim ele fica aí até alguém aparecer. Se ele atrapalhar a minha noite gritando por ajuda, eu termino o serviço – disse o castanho, jogando a arma para o guarda, antes de entregar o cassetete para o mesmo.

\- agora, vão logo! Eu quero ficar sozinho – ordenou Stiles, adentrando a própria cela e batendo a grade com força, a trancando.

\- se eu não o levar e souberem que foi da minha arma que esse choque saiu, eu vou ser demitido – argumentou Josh, um tanto preocupado.

\- alguém viu se a arma do guarda Josh foi disparada em alguém? – perguntou Stiles, inocentemente, lançando um olhar perdido inocentemente para a cela em frente.

\- o guarda Josh nem apareceu aqui, hoje. Esse idiota que surtou e enfiou os dedos nos próprios olhos – respondeu um dos prisioneiros da cela em frente, vendo o castanho tomar um olhar predatório e um sorriso ladino.

\- e você? Viu quem lhe cegou? – inquiriu Alice se referindo ao homem que tivera os olhos eletrocutados. O homem engoliu em seco ao perceber que aquele ser monstruoso estava falando consigo.

\- e-eu surtei e enfiei os dedos nos olhos – respondeu ouvindo um leve gargalhar vir da cela em frente.

\- muito bem – Stiles simplesmente deu as costas e subiu em sua cama.

\- vamos. Deixe ele aí – disse Marcos, começando a caminhar na direção da enfermaria, após vestir as próprias roupas.

\- você não manda em mim, vagabundo – ralhou Josh, irritado.

\- estamos no mesmo barco agora, cara. Ninguém aqui está tentando mandar em você – falou Billy, olhando para Marcos, vendo o careca com um semblante fechado, tentando esconder a ferida em seu orgulho, assim como ele.

\- estamos todos fodidos na mão dele – comentou Jimmy abaixando o olhar, envergonhado, assim como todos os outros.


	19. Finally

\- e daí? – perguntou Derek encarando a irmã mais velha sentada ao seu lado na mesa. 

\- e daí que, se você está mais perto, você deve pegar e passar para mim – respondeu Laura, com calma enquanto servia a si mesma do arroz. 

Derek desviou o olhar da irmã mais velha para o purê de batata a sua frente. Ele ficou intercalando o olhar, desse mesmo jeito, por algum tempo. Antes de erguer uma das sobrancelhas para Laura, que lhe encarava com seriedade. A mais velha dos três irmãos ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta a sobrancelha do mais novo. Paige, ao lado do marido, gargalhou com a atitude dos dois irmãos. Talia sorriu encarando os filhos, enquanto Peter sorria encarando o próprio prato. Eles estavam em mais um domingo de reunião familiar. Aquilo era comum entre os Hales desde que Derek, Laura, Cora e Malia eram pequenos. 

\- pode pegar que eu sei que você quer me dar – ditou a mais velha vendo o único irmão homem estreitar o olhar em sua direção. 

\- eu não! Está mais perto de você. Você só não quer esticar o braço – argumentou Derek vendo Laura lhe fitar indignada. 

\- queridinho, você não nasceu para ficar debatendo comigo, não. Irmão mais novo nasceu para servir o mais velho. Agora me passa o purê – ditou Laura apontando para a travessa a sua frente. 

\- ah, mas é cada uma! Ouviu uma coisa dessas? – perguntou Derek apontando para Laura enquanto encarava a mulher ao seu lado. 

\- Meu Deus! – exclamou Paige rindo do marido, que se voltou para a irmão, indignado. 

\- eu vou pegar o purê apenas para mim. E depois colocar de volta no lugar, e você, se quiser, que pegue – ditou Derek, mas, antes que a sua mão alcançasse a travessa com o prato pedido por Laura, a mesma se afastou de sua mão, se aproximando de Cora, que passou o recipiente para a mãe. 

\- Não sei a política de irmãos, mas sei que coloquei vocês no mundo para me servirem – ditou Talia, confiante, sorrindo enquanto se servia do purê. 

\- tem certeza de que não sabe a política dos irmãos? – perguntou Peter sem encarar a irmã. 

\- cala a boca e me passa o suco – respondeu Talia vendo o irmão lhe fitar questionador. 

\- eu não! Você está mais perto do que eu – argumentou o louro vendo a mulher lhe fitar indignada. 

\- caralho! – exclamou Cora observando, surpresa, os dois mais velhos. 

\- até vocês dois? – perguntou Malia, ao lado da prima, vendo o pai e a tia se entreolharem antes de darem de ombros. 

\- está no sangue – argumentou Peter voltando a se concentrar em sua comida. 

\- eu já acabei – disse a criança ao lado de Paige vendo Talia e Peter sorrirem derretidos em sua direção. 

\- então vá brincar, querida – falou Talia vendo a pequena menear positivamente antes de descer de sua cadeira e sair em disparada na direção da sala. 

\- eu queria tanto que o David tivesse vindo com você – comentou Talia encarando a filha mais velha fazer uma careta de contentamento. 

\- esse é o final de semana que ele passa com o pai, mãe. Não posso monopolizar ele – argumentou a filha mais velha vendo a mãe suspirar compreensiva. 

\- tsc. Eu sei, querida. É só que... eu gosto tanto de estar com os meus netos – argumentou Talia encarando Valerie, na sala, brincando com uma casinha de bonecas. 

Peter observou a irmã encarar a neta com um incômodo no peito. Ele sabia o que a mulher estava pensando. O homem queria a consolar, mas sabia que não poderia falar o que a irmã estava sentindo. Isso deixaria o almoço estranho. E foi por isso que ele apenas dirigiu sua mão para a da irmã, a apertando. Talia sorriu, derretida, ainda encarando a neta, mas apertando a mão do irmão, enquanto se recostava no mesmo. Malia achava bonito o jeito que o pai se relacionava com a irmã. Eles eram tão unidos que as vezes nem falavam nada, apenas se tocavam e pareciam entender muito bem o que o outro queria dizer. 

\- nós estamos tão velhos – argumentou a mulher vendo a neta brincar, sozinha. Peter riu, assim como os filhos da irmã, sua filha e a esposa do sobrinho e parceiro de trabalho. 

\- fale por você, Mun Rá – falou o louro vendo a moreno estreitar o olhar em sua direção, se afastando de si, para logo em seguida lhe desferir um tapa. 

\- se enxerga, coroa! – exclamou a mulher vendo o irmão sorrir contido. 

\- eu não esqueci de dizer?! Uma amiga minha estava dando em cima do papai um dia desses – ditou Malia vendo a família inteira direcionar o olhar para o homem mais velho. 

\- como é que é? – perguntou Talia observando o irmão dar de ombros. 

\- fazer o quê se você tem um irmão lindo desses? – questionou o louro sujando o nariz da mulher com purê. 

\- gente, espera. Eu não vi essa reportagem ainda – disse Laura apontando para a TV e agarrando o controle do aparelho no canto da mesa, aumentando o volume. 

\- temos mesmo que ver isso? – perguntou Derek, com seriedade. 

\- qual é o problema? – inquiriu Cora encarando o irmão, desconfiada. 

\- esse é a reportagem do meme, não é? – perguntou Malia olhando para Cora, que riu minimamente meneando positivamente. 

\- que meme? – questionou Paige olhando para a televisão e vendo Peter dando uma entrevista sobre o caso do estupro, enquanto o seu marido aparecia ao fundo, ao lado dos outros agentes. 

\- pegaram uma foto do cara que fala com o capuz escondendo o rosto e colocaram a legenda “Eu apresentando trabalho na faculdade” – respondeu Malia vendo a mulher do primo rir um pouco. 

\- me deixa ouvir – disse Laura encarando o tio, na reportagem, se virar para trás e a imagem fora cortada para o momento em que um encapuzado falava. 

Derek encarou Stiles, na reportagem, falar sobre o caso, respondendo às perguntas dos repórteres com um semblante irritado. Ele perfurava as ervilhas em seu prato com raiva enquanto o castanho ainda falava. Laura concordava a cada frase do castanho sobre o caso, o que mais irritava a Derek. Elas não sabiam quem, na verdade, era aquele encapuzado. Ela não sabia que estava apoiando a análise psicológica do assassino do próprio pai sobre outro monstro. Paige encarou o marido, confusa, assim como Cora. Derek, do nada, havia ficado irritado. Ele adorava as reuniões dos domingos e quase nada abalava ele nesses domingos. Aquilo a havia deixado extremamente curiosa. 

O que poderia ter ocorrido naquele caso, naquela reportagem para deixar o seu marido tão alterado? 

\- “E foi só com uma foto e um desmaio que percebeu que o pai da criança era um louco que abusava da própria filha?” – perguntou um dos repórteres, vendo um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios do homem ali em cima. Tudo o que eles conseguiam ver era a boca de Stiles, já que o castanho cobria a maior parte do rosto com o capuz. 

\- “Ele não é louco. Eu conheço gente louca. As melhores pessoas são loucas. Eu sou louco. Esse homem é um monstro” – foi a resposta de Stiles antes de dar as costas e se afastar dos microfones, ignorando completamente as perguntas dos repórteres. 

\- lacrou – falou Laura antes de voltar a abaixar o volume. 

\- não foi? Adorei esse final – comentou Cora vendo a irmã menear uma única vez, exageradamente, indicando que concordava com a mais nova. 

\- quem era esse homem, Peter? Derek quase nunca fala do trabalho – perguntou Paige vendo o marido olhar pelo canto de olho para o Tio, que sorriu gentilmente para a mulher do sobrinho. 

\- infelizmente, temos ordens de não revelar nada sobre o nosso pessoal e como as coisas funcionam lá – respondeu o louro ainda sorrindo na direção da mulher. 

\- isso é chato! Nossa família é do FBI mas a gente não sabe de quase nada – exclamou Cora, irritada. 

\- não. Isso foi depois que eles entraram nessa nova divisão. Antes eles falavam sobre as coisas do trabalho – argumentou Laura, vemdo o tio e o irmão lhe fitarem questionadores. 

\- o quê? Eu gosto de ficar informada – argumentou a mais velha dos três irmãos levando o copo de suco aos lábios. 

\- as vizinhas fofoqueiras também só gostam de se manter informadas – argumentou Peter vendo a sobrinha mais velha lhe fitar indignada. 

\- gente! Mas eu nem falo nada e sou comparada a essas velhas mal comidas? – perguntou Laura vendo a família inteira rir. 

\- isso é um absurdo! – exclamou Derek fingindo ultraje enquanto encarava a irmã, que apenas lhe ergueu o dedo do meio. 

\- você usou vinho nessa carne? – perguntou Peter desviando do assunto, assim como o sobrinho tinha feito ao implicar com a mais velha dos três irmãos. 

\- sim. Branco. O tinto havia acabado – respondeu Talia antes de ouvir Cora se manifestar dizendo que amanhã passaria no mercado e compraria mais. 

  
Stiles adentrou o pátio, entediado. Ele estava com o seu caderno de desenho com a capa vermelha de baixo do braço. Só Deus sabia o quanto odiava o pátio. Era só um bando de homens, brutamontes para ser mais específico, em uma área cimentada ou parcialmente natural, fumando, malhando, assediando alguém sexualmente de forma um tanto discreta para mais tarde o estuprar. Ninguém ali fazia nada de produtivo. Ninguém ali lhe fornecia entretenimento. Era uma prisão, no final das contas. O máximo que ele poderia fazer era ler um livro ou matar alguém. Isso lhe deixava extremamente irritado. Fora por isso que Peter havia lhe dado aquele caderno de presente. Quando Stiles alegou estar perdendo o juízo por estar cercado de neandertais, o louro se preocupou de o rapaz fazer algo que poderia o prejudicar. E fora por isso que ele o presenteou com um caderno de desenho. Para manter a mente ocupada em alguma coida que não fosse assassinato. 

Isaac encarou o castanho se aproximar das mesas de xadrez, as quais eram ocupadas por drogados que estavam a se entorpecer. Os homens o encararam entediados. Alguns deles estavam tentando disfarçar o medo, enquanto outros estavam a lhe desafiar com os olhos. Os que tinham medo de Stiles o adquiriram quando o castanho simplesmente humilhara o homem que derrubou a sua comida no refeitório. Todos os prisioneiros julgavam o castanho devido ao seu porte nada atlético, mas quando viram aquele pequeno ser de brincos, que não lhe ajudavam em nada a construir uma péssima imagem para impressionar os outros prisioneiros, derrubar aquele brutamontes no refeitório usando apenas a boca e os pés em dois golpes rápidos, os criminosos que temiam o homem derrotado passaram a temer o castanho de brincos. 

\- o que você quer aqui? – perguntou um dos que desafiavam Stiles com os olhos. 

\- a manicure fica para outro lado, frutinha – zombou outro homem que se encontrava com os olhos tão vermelhos quanto o de seu amigo. 

\- eu quero uma mesa – respondeu o castanho encarando, entediado, os homens a sua frente lhe fitarem questionadores, antes de gargalharem. 

\- a bichinha quer uma mesa? Então vai ter que trabalhar por ela – ditou um dos homens, em um tom divertido, enquanto acariciava o próprio pau. 

Uma onda de risadas fora gerada pela fala do homem, que se virou para gargalhar enquanto olhava os amigos lhe acompanharem nas risadas. Stiles lambeu os lábios, irritado, antes de suspirar cansado. O castanho passou a respirar fundo, tentando conter a sua irritação. Ninguém a percebia, já que a sua expressão de tédio não havia mudado nem um mísero detalhe se quer. Nenhum músculo havia se movido em seu rosto. Ele contou até dez antes de olhar ao redor para ter certeza de que ele estava perto de suas “cartas”. E lá estavam os três. O Rei, a Rainha e o Valete estavam afastados, sentados nas arquibancadas, cheios de curativos devido aos cortes que Stiles havia lhes causado. Os três encaravam o castanho com fúria, mas, assim que o mesmo direcionou o olhar para eles, eles tentaram disfarçar. 

Isaac, que estava perto de uma roda de apostas, encarou a cena, confuso, vendo o castanho parado em frente dos homens mais barra pesada daquele lugar, assim como o Rei e os seus capangas. O loiro bateu de leve no ombro de Boyd, assim que o negro ganhou uma disputa de queda de braço. O homem olhou para o louro de cachos e o mesmo apontou para a área onde ficavam os drogados e traficantes. 

\- isso vai dar merda, não vai? – perguntou Isaac vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- é. Isso vai dar merda, sim – respondeu o Boyd ainda observando o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- eu só vou falar mais uma vez. Eu quero essa mesa – disse o homem de brincos encarando os outros gargalharem olhando em sua direção. Os mais acovardados apenas não se retiravam pois não queria ter sua fama de durões manchada. 

\- e o que eu tenho a ver? Vai ficar querendo, otário – respondeu o homem lhe encarando com certa irritação. 

Stiles apenas ergueu o braço para o lado, o exibindo para as pessoas certas e então estalando o dedo. Ele esperou vendo os homens lhe fitarem confusos. No entanto, nada ocorreu. Stiles voltou a estalar os dedos antes de olhar por sobre os ombros, vendo os três homens que ele chamava em segredo apenas abaixarem a cabeça, não ousando lhe encarar nos olhos. Alice os encarou questionador antes de voltar a estalar os dedos mais uma vez. Os homens começaram a fazer piadas sobre o que ele estava fazendo, mas Stiles se concentrou unicamente em tentar conter a fúria dentro de si. 

\- apenas mais uma vez – murmurou o castanho para si mesmo antes de estalar os dedos mais uma vez, mas, novamente, o Rei e seus amigos lhe ignoraram. 

\- não façam nada. Ele não pode fazer nada em público – ditou o Rei olhando para a cena do homem que os humilhara na noite anterior. 

\- e se ele fizer depois? – perguntou o que Stiles gostava de chamar de Valete. 

\- então ele vai para a solitária e vai se encrencar sozinho – respondeu Marcos vendo o castanho, ao longe, negar com a cabeça. 

\- ah, já entendi. Ele está tentando chamar alguns dos amigos imaginários dele – zombou o homem se erguendo e tomando o caderno vermelho do castanho, que nada fez para o impedir. O homem folheou o caderno observando alguns desenhos muito bem feitos. Começou com borboletas, árvores, baralhos, até ele chegar em páginas em que haviam desenhos humanos. Pessoas nas mais variadas poses. 

\- olha aqui um deles! – exclamou o homem em zombaria se preparando para arrancar a folha com o desenho. 

Assim que o homem segurou a folha de um lado com uma mão e com a outra ele segurava o caderno de mal jeito, Stiles arregalou os olhos. Aquele desenho era um dos seus preferidos. O homem foi impedido de concretizar o ato, quando algo lhe acertou o queixo, passando por baixo da folha que ele rasgaria. O homem cambaleou para trás ao mesmo tempo em que o caderno fora retirado de sua mão com velocidade. Stiles chutou a virilha do homem de olhos avermelhados de tanto usar entorpecentes naquele dia, o fazendo se ajoelhar. Os presos soltaram exclamações enquanto viam o homem cair de joelhos com as mãos cobrindo o próprio pênis. 

\- vamos deixar uma coisa bem clara, aqui. Encoste no que é meu e eu mato você – ditou o castanho segurando a gola da camisa suja do homem, o trazendo para perto de si. 

O Stilinski desviou de um soco mal desferido do homem e o puxou para si com força, enquanto dava um passo para o lado, fazendo o homem se colocar de quatro. Stiles o utilizou como degrau e pisou em suas costas para em seguida subir no banco, com o intuito de alcançar a mesa, no final. Um dos homens tentou lhe derrubar ao tentar lhe acertar as pernas com o braço, mas Stiles saltou, fazendo questão de cair em pé, sobre o braço do homem, o prendendo na mesa, enquanto o osso se quebrava. 

\- saia da minha mesa – ordenou o castanho saindo de cima do braço do homem para o chutar no rosto e o jogar deitado no chão. 

\- eu vou matar... – o homem que Stiles agrediu primeiro ousou o ameaçar enquanto se levantava, mas o castanho saltou da mesa golpeando as costas do homem com os dois pés, fazendo o homem cair de cara no chão, enquanto ele caía sobre os próprios pés, com o corpo do homem entre eles. 

\- cale a sua boca. Aqui, quem mata sou eu. E para lhe deixar avisado disso, vamos lhe retirar alguns dentes de lembrança – ditou o castanho agarrando os cabelos do homem e passando a golpear a cabeça do mesmo contra o chão, várias e várias vezes. 

\- Stiles, para! – pediu Isaac se aproximando. 

O castanho parou o que fazia, sorrindo de forma assustadora para o sangue do homem no chão a sua frente. Ele sentia falta da emoção que sentia quando via o sangue de suas vítimas. Alice sentia um prazer tão grande quando via aquela cor pintar qualquer coisa. Era tão intenso e difícil de explicar que ele apenas se permitia sentir e não procurar entender. O homem de brincos ergueu a cabeça na direção de Isaac, sorrindo inocentemente, perdendo a expressão assassina, mas a sua aura perigosa permanecia ali, assustando a todos. Isaac engoliu em seco vendo o castanho largar a cabeça do homem, que já se encontrava tonto demais para fazer qualquer outra coisa além de gemer de dor e implorar por ajuda. Stiles pisou no corpo do homem, ignorando o gemido de dor do mesmo, quando o castanho passou para o outro lado, seguindo sorridente para o Lahey, que engoliu em seco com a atenção do assassino do grupo para si depois do show de todo o seu show de violência. 

\- oi, Isaac. Precisa de alguma coisa? Eu estava um pouco ocupado ensinando esse lixo a me deixar em paz – falou Stiles observando o loiro engolir em seco. 

\- estão chamando a gente – disse Isaac apontando para o interior do presídio com o polegar. Stiles sorriu divertido antes de puxar o caderno vermelho que estava largado sobre a mesa e se aproximar do mais alto. 

\- finalmente! Eu já não estava me aguentando de tédio – exclamou abraçando o braço de Isaac, que ficou receoso em rejeitar o toque do castanho, por isso apenas permaneceu a caminhar, rezando para que Stiles permanecesse dócil consigo. 

  
Aquele ambiente era muito úmido d frio. Aquele era um lugar bem escuro, mas havia um corpo se movia pelas sombras do ambiente com naturalidade. Parecia acostumado a aquela ambientação trevosa. Desviando de todos os ursos de pelúcia e móveis que eram iluminados pelo brilho da tela de uma televisão que estava ligada em um canal qualquer, o corpo se movia preguiçosamente, arrastando os pés com suas pantufas surradas de coelho rosa. Uma mão fora a nuca, coçando a mesma, antes de a abaixar novamente. 

Um bocejo escapou de seus lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que um grunhido fora ouvido. Um sorriso escapou de seus lábios quando uma série de grunhidos começou a alcançar os seus ouvidos. A mão que antes coçou a sua nuca se ergueu para alcançar um ombro desnudo, molhado de suor e sujo com uma substância seca e áspera que sabia ser sangue coagulado. O corpo que sua mão tocava tremia demasiadamente em receio e aversão. 

\- ah, eu também queria muito lhe ver! Bom dia! – exclamou docilmente encarando os olhos azuis fixados nos seus, refletindo o horror que tomava aquele homem de cabelos cobreados. 

O homem tentava, a todo custo, se afastar daquele ser que lhe causava arrepios só de ouvir os passos arrastados do mesmo. O corpo atravessou o local, deslizando a mão pelos ombros ensanguentados do homem amarrado a uma cadeira e amordaçado. Seguindo para a mesa onde se localizava a pequena televisão, encheu de leite uma tigela e jogou flocos de milho despojadamente sobre o líquido branco perolado, enquanto isso, o homem amarrado já choramingava, ao imaginar todas as torturas que iria sofrer dessa vez. Os seus dedos ainda doíam por suas unhas arrancadas a força com um alicate, o seu pé ainda estava um pouco infeccionado as várias agulhas que foram enfiadas nele, em um tipo louco de acupuntura cujo o único objetivo era despertar a dor no paciente e saciar o desejo louco de quem a cometia, isso sem contar nos vários pregos que atravessavam os seus dedos dos pés, os ficando a um pedaço de madeira. 

O seu corpo tremeu ao ouvir um metal sendo arrastado pela mesa de madeira. Ele olhou para a pessoa que lhe causava tanto mal e dor, respirando aliviado, minimamente, por ver que ela possuía apenas uma colher na mão e não alguma outra arma para lhe ferir. O corpo chutou uma cadeira, lhe assustando, fazendo a mesma se arrastar até parar ao lado da cadeira em que ele estava amarrado. Mastigando alguns flocos de milho, sentou-se ao lado de sua vítima, se sentindo prazerosamente bem com o medo que o ruivo sentia com a sua aproximação. 

\- o que está passando? – perguntou normalmente, encarando a televisão. Como se eles não fossem um criminoso e a sua vítima. O ruivo grunhiu qualquer coisa em resposta. Sabia que não importava o que grunhisse, aquela escória da sociedade iria imaginar algo para pôr em sua boca. 

\- “Como descobriu que o pai era o verdadeiro estuprador?” – perguntou um dos repórteres para o encapuzado ali na frente. 

\- “Com um desenho. Em um desenho que fez no psicólogo, Kara Mackson representou a imagem de pai horrível que tinha. Era o pássaro que o pai tinha na fivela do cinto que usava. Segundo a mãe, a filha dera aquele cinto ao pai em um dos aniversários do mesmo e desde então nunca deixou de usá-lo. Então aquele cinto se tornou o símbolo daquele ato para ambos. Para o pai, aquele pássaro representava o amor carnal que possuía pela filha, tendo uma ilusão de que era correspondido da mesma forma. No entanto, para Kara, aquele cinto era a marca do horror que passava. Tanto que fora o desenho mais bem feito que já vi uma criança dessa idade fazer” – respondeu o encapuzado e, no mesmo instante, o corpo ao lado do ruivo parou de comer para encarar a tela, surpreso. 

\- “Mas não é comum crianças desenharem elementos que veem no dia a dia?” – perguntou outra repórter. 

\- “Como soube que aquele pássaro tinha a ver com o crime?” – perguntou um outro repórter. 

\- “é normal, sim. Mas não com aquele nível de detalhamento. Kara desenhou o pássaro perfeitamente, com poucos erros considerando o real por completo. Analisando os seus outros desenhos, era notável que aquele era o efeito de um trauma. Foi o mesmo pássaro que vi quando quase desmaiei na frente do pai de Kara durante o caso. A minha visão ficou turva e eu caí de joelhos diante de Bryan. Quando olhei para a frente, a primeira coisa que vi foi um pássaro enorme, igual ao desenhado por Kara. Daquela forma, eu possuía a mesma altura que a vítima. Sendo assim, aquele pássaro era a coisa que separava Kara do seu momento de tortura. Ele representava o predador que o pai era, indo ali, lhe roubar a sua paz, a sua inocência e a sua felicidade” – respondeu o encapuzado ainda encarando os repórteres a sua frente por debaixo do capuz. 

\- “E foi só com uma foto e um desmaio que percebeu que o pai da criança era um louco que abusava da própria filha?” – perguntou um dos repórteres, vendo um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios do homem ali em cima. Tudo o que eles conseguiam ver era a boca daquele homem, já que o mesmo cobria a maior parte do rosto com o capuz. 

\- “Ele não é louco. Eu conheço gente louca. As melhores pessoas são loucas. Eu sou louco. Esse homem é um monstro” – foi a resposta dada pelo homem antes de dar as costas e se afastar dos microfones, ignorando completamente as perguntas dos repórteres. 

No mesmo instante a colher e a tigela que se encontravam na mão do corpo ao lado do ruivo caíram no chão e o mesmo se ergueu para se aproximar da televisão. Ele sentia o coração acelerado e o seu corpo possuía uma sensação estranha, quase como se estivesse atingindo o orgasmo. Ele estava feliz e o seu sorriso largo não lhe deixava negar o contrário. O seu corpo inteiro tremia de excitação, enquanto sentia os seus músculos aquecerem com a ideia que lhe surgia em mente. 

\- finalmente! Finalmente alguém que pode me divertir de verdade! – exclamou com suavidade, porém com a voz carregada em entusiasmo. 

\- eu finalmente vou poder ter você! – disse acariciando a imagem do encapuzado através da televisão. 

Ele parou a carícia que fazia no cristal do aparelho televisor quando a imagem do castanho, que adentrava a delegacia sendo seguido por um grupo, sumiu, dando lugar a imagem dos ancoras do noticiário. O ruivo encarava a animação da pessoa a sua frente com temor. Aquilo era ruim, muito ruim. Quando estava animado, sempre sobrava para si. A animação do outro significava dor em seu corpo. E foi o que ocorreu. O corpo iluminado pela tv cerrou o punho, animado e se virou com velocidade, desferindo um único golpe contra o ruivo, que, já debilitado há muito tempo, não teve forças para resistir ao golpe das costas do punho em seu queixo. O seu rosto virou e sangue jorrou de seus lábios, um estalo audível fora liberado por seu pescoço, antes de o seu corpo amolecer e a sua cabeça cair sobre para a frente, ficando pendurada pelo pescoço, enquanto sangue passava a gotejar de sua mordaça. Ele estava ali há muito tempo. Dias aguentando aquela tortura. Dias sem comer, apenas bebendo água e sofrendo nas mãos de seu assassino. 

\- enfim eu vou poder me divertir com você... – dizia entre suspiros, com as bochechas coradas e os lábios úmidos. 

\- Alice – gemeu o nome do outro assassino, sentindo o seu corpo tremer em excitação, enquanto deslizava a mão para a própria virilha, a deslizando ali, estimulando o próprio corpo a atingir o orgasmo que sentia se aproximando 


	20. Move

Ficar encarando aquela imagem por horas naquele notebook não parecia lhe incomodar. Nem mesmo o cheiro do sangue no cadáver atrás de si parecia o incomodar. Ele estava tão fascinado por aquela imagem que nada que não interferisse no seu campo de visão iria lhe incomodar. Ajeitando o capuz com uma mão, moveu os dedos da outra pela tela, a acariciando, enquanto ouvia aquela voz tão doce e melodiosa pela milésima vez naquela manhã. O vídeo parou de ser reproduzido e finalmente os seus olhos se moveram para outra coisa que não fosse aquela tela que reproduzia uma imagem quase divina. Os seus dedos que antes estavam em seu capuz, agora acolhiam o mouse com um certo desespero, enquanto reiniciava o vídeo. Assim que o vídeo retornou ao início, o encapuzado trouxe as mãos para si, as acolhendo entre as pernas, enquanto encolhia os ombros, focando-se na imagem a sua frente. 

Não parecia nada preocupado em o que fazer com o corpo sem vida que se encontrava no ambiente. Faria com ele o mesmo que fizera com tantos outros desde que passou a viver daquele modo: derreter em ácido e jogar os dejetos no ralo, de forma adequada após diluir todo o ácido. Os ossos seriam cremados e as cinzas seriam colocadas nos jarros das várias rosas que se encontravam no chão ao redor da mesa. Parecia ter mais preocupação quanto ao vídeo que estava assistindo desde que o mesmo fora baixado em seu computador do que se livrar das provas do assassinato que cometera. 

\- “Como descobriu que o pai era o verdadeiro estuprador?” – perguntou um dos repórteres para o encapuzado ali na frente. 

\- “Com um desenho. Em um desenho que fez no psicólogo, Kara Mackson representou a imagem de pai horrível que tinha. Era o pássaro que o pai tinha na fivela do cinto que usava. Segundo a mãe, a filha dera aquele cinto ao pai num dos aniversários do mesmo e desde então nunca deixou de usá-lo. Então aquele cinto se tornou o símbolo daquele ato para ambos. Para o pai, aquele pássaro representava o amor carnal que possuía pela filha, tendo uma ilusão de que era correspondido da mesma forma, já para Kara, aquele cinto era a marca do horror que passava. Tanto que fora o desenho mais bem feito que já vi uma criança dessa idade fazer” – os lábios finos se moveram fora da proteção do capuz. 

\- “Mas não é comum crianças desenharem elementos que veem no dia a dia?” – perguntou outra repórter. 

\- “Como soube que aquele pássaro tinha a ver com o crime?” – perguntou um outro repórter. 

\- “é normal, sim. Mas não com aquele nível de detalhamento. Kara desenhou o pássaro perfeitamente, com poucos erros considerando o real por completo. Foi o mesmo pássaro que vi quando quase desmaiei na frente do pai de Kara durante o caso. A minha visão ficou turva e eu caí de joelhos diante de Bryan. Quando olhei para a frente, a primeira coisa que vi foi um pássaro enorme, igual ao desenhado por Kara. Daquela forma, eu possuía a mesma altura que a vítima. Sendo assim, aquele pássaro era a coisa que separava Kara do seu momento de tortura. Ele representava o predador que o pai era, indo ali, lhe roubar sua paz, sua inocência e sua felicidade” – responderam ambos os encapuzados. 

\- “E foi só com uma foto e um desmaio que percebeu que o pai da criança era um louco que abusava da própria filha?” – perguntou um dos repórteres, vendo um sorriso vitorioso surgir nos lábios do homem ali em cima. 

\- “Ele não é louco. Eu conheço gente louca. As melhores pessoas são loucas. Eu sou louco. Esse homem é um monstro” – o encapuzado murmurou as palavras no mesmo momento em que eram ditas pelo encapuzado do vídeo, sorrindo ao conseguir reproduzir todas as palavras no mesmo tempo em que o outro encapuzado. 

\- eu ainda não acredito que finalmente te encontrei – falou pausando o vídeo e erguendo a mão para a tela novamente, acariciando o homem de capuz no centro da imagem. 

\- você fez o seu movimento, Alice. Está na hora de eu fazer o meu – disse lambendo os lábios enquanto esticava as mãos para o alto, ao mesmo tempo em que entrelaçava os próprios dedos. 

Forçando as mãos para fora, acabou fazendo com o que todos os seus dedos estalassem. Um sorriso sádico cresceu em seus lábios ao mesmo tempo em que os seus dedos se moviam com velocidade sobre as teclas do aparelho eletrônico. Mais e mais abas se abriam na tela do computador enquanto a voz do encapuzado do vídeo voltava a ecoar pelo ambiente. Dados e mais dados eram baixados naquele computador, arquivos e mais arquivos eram abertos enquanto os seus dedos ágeis ainda se movimentavam coordenadamente. Eles pareciam dançar uma coreografia ensaiada sobre os teclas do computador, ao mesmo tempo em que faziam o que haviam sido treinados para fazer. Mais algumas teclas aqui, alguns arquivos lá e uns megabytes ali e o som das teclas sendo pressionadas cessou, deixando apenas o silêncio absoluto naquele ambiente escuro. 

\- vamos ver se você consegue seguir esse coelho branco – ditou sorrindo divertido para a imagem do encapuzado, de costas para os repórteres, enquanto tratava de adentrar a delegacia. 

  
\- e então? O que temos para hoje? – perguntou Stiles, animado, saindo do elevador praticamente saltitando. 

\- eu me pergunto como não amar você? Mas aí eu lembro que você é o maior assassino que o nosso país já teve. Então eu lembro o motivo de não poder amar você como eu deveria – disse a ruiva encarando o castanho lhe fitar sorridente. 

\- talvez seja melhor assim – falou Stiles piscando para a ruiva que tentou não sorrir com a leve insinuação do castanho. 

\- enfim, vamos direto ao caso – ditou Peter se aproximando e se sentando ao lado do castanho, que levou uma das mãos ao brinco de copas. 

\- dois assassinatos, em menos de uma semana aqui mesmo, em Quântico – disse a ruiva apertando o botão do controle e duas imagens foram exibidas na tela. 

\- e... estamos no meu departamento, de novo – brincou Stiles sorrindo para a tela, já compreendendo a metodologia apenas ao observar os corpos. 

\- as vítimas são William Talbot e Dylan Jovovich. Ambos com doze facadas em seus corpos, eles foram encontrados estranhamente... – a ruiva fora interrompida por Stiles. 

\- organizados. O assassino moveu os corpos, os limpou, trocou as roupas e os colocou em posições que normalmente indicam paz e serenidade – apontou Stiles vendo todos lhe fitarem desconfiados. 

\- você está bem? – perguntou Erica vendo o castanho sorrir em sua direção. 

\- é claro que estou! Por que diabos eu não estaria? – respondeu o castanho de brincos vendo a mulher estreitar o olhar em sua direção. 

\- porque você está sorrindo há mais de meia hora. E pelo que eu me lembre, você se chama Alice e não Coringa – respondeu a loira encarando o castanho rir um pouco, antes de fechar o semblante. 

\- me desculpe, eu vou me controlar – disse o castanho vendo o grupo inteiro lhe fitar desconfiado, antes de todos voltarem a sua atenção para a ruiva. 

\- os assassinatos não tiveram ligação nenhuma, para mim. Eu simplesmente não consegui ver nada que os relacionasse que não fosse o modo em que morreram e como foram encontrados – explicou a ruiva passando a imagem para um mapa de Quântico. 

\- as vítimas foram mortas em um raio de cinco quilômetros, podemos considerar como sua zona de conforto? – pontuou Scott vendo os agentes ficarem pensativos por alguns segundos, enquanto que os prisioneiros olhavam para Stiles, fixamente em busca de respostas. 

\- eu acho que não. Creio que ainda é muito cedo para isso – falaram Derek e Stiles ao mesmo tempo. 

\- e por que? – perguntou Scott ignorando o castanho e se focando no amigo. 

\- eu acho que com apenas dois corpos não se pode definir uma zona para um assassino. Isso nos impede de focar na possibilidade de a zona de conforto dele ser bem maior, sem falar que nossas duas vítimas morreram bem perto, isso aumenta e muito a sua verdadeira zona de conforto – respondeu Derek, calmamente 

\- não existe – ditou Stiles encarando os agentes lhe fitarem questionadores. 

\- ele está certo. Olhem o modo como os corpos estão. Stiles disse que isso simboliza paz e serenidade. Esse cara esfaqueia doze vezes e depois trata do corpo? – indagou Peter vendo os mais novos lhe fitarem questionadores. 

\- o que isso quer dizer? – perguntou Vernon, confuso. 

\- é como uma situação normal do dia a dia. Por exemplo, Isaac e Scott brigam. O Isaac ganha a discussão, mas ele se sente culpado. Então, o que ele faz? Ele tenta se redimir. É isso o que esse assassino faz. Ele mata, com raiva, mas depois que a raiva se vai, vem a culpa. Então ele limpa os corpos, troca as roupas dele e os coloca como se estivessem dormindo calmamente – explicou Stiles imitando a posição dos corpos na cadeira. 

\- então deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Ele comete o crime, mas no instante seguinte ele se sente culpado e tenta pedir desculpas aos mortos? – indagou Erica visivelmente chocada. 

\- é exatamente isso – respondeu o castanho de olhos claros vendo os agentes direcionarem o olhar para o mapa, antes de encararem a si e a Peter, confusos. 

\- e no que isso implica em a zona de conforto não existir? – questionou Scott vendo o louro mais velho da equipe encarar o mapa com seriedade. 

\- o que estamos tentando dizer é que ele se sente confortável para matar em qualquer. Não existe uma área em que ele se sinta mais confortável. Se ele estiver com raiva, ele vai matar independente de qual seja o lugar. – afirmou Peter vendo todos tomarem expressões sérias, até mesmo Stiles, o que lhe chamou a atenção. Sempre que assassinatos eram envolvidos no caso, Stiles ficava animado, mas dessa vez ele parecia tão... focado. 

\- então nós temos que ser rápidos. Temos que encontrar esse cara antes que ele mate mais alguém – ditou a agente Argent se levantando, sendo seguida pelos outros membros da divisão, com exceção de Lydia. 

\- Erica, Vernon e eu vamos para cena de crime número um. Isaac, Allison e Scott vão para a cena de crime número dois. Quero a maior quantidade de detalhes possível. Derek e Stiles vão para a delegacia da cidade tomar o controle da investigação de lá, tomando conhecimento de todas as informações que eles têm – ditou Peter já pegando o casaco e rumando na direção do elevador. 

\- Lydia, tente conectar as nossas duas vítimas de alguma forma – ordenou Derek pegando o terno que usava e se preparando para descer, sendo acompanhado pelo castanho. 

A ruiva apenas meneou positivamente antes de se dirigir para a pilha de monitores que se encontrava perto de seu computador. Os membros que faziam parte da ação em campo se encaminharam para a garagem, onde se dividiram nos grupos previamente estabelecidos. Cada grupo adentrou um veículo negro com sirenes embutidas antes de, um a um, cada veículo começar a se retirar do local. As pessoas se assustaram um pouco com os veículos negros, altos, se retirarem daquele prédio aparentemente comum com velocidade. Alguns até pularam de susto quando ao fazerem a curva para se alinharem no asfalto, os veículos cantaram pneu e passaram bem perto dos civis. 

Derek dirigia com tranquilidade pelas ruas de Quântico, enquanto tentava, ao máximo, ignorar a única presença que lhe fazia companhia ali. O moreno de olhos verdes tamborilava com os dedos no couro do volante, ao mesmo tempo em que observava, pelo canto dos olhos, o castanho no banco ao seu lado, sentado confortavelmente no acento de couro, de costas para o agente Hale, encarando as ruas de Quântico pela janela. Stiles estava, estranhamente, quieto demais. Isso preocupava um pouco ao moreno de olhos verdes. Já que, quando o silêncio reinava em um gênio do crime, como o castanho ao seu lado, significava que a cabeça criminosa estava maquinando algo. Eles chegaram a delegacia, ainda em silêncio. Como esperado, assim que se aproximaram da entrada da delegacia, os oficiais já estavam de olhos cravados nos dois. 

\- é um prazer conhecer a todos, eu sou o agente Derek Hale, este é o agente... 

\- Doutor – o castanho cortou o moreno de terno ao seu lado. 

Derek se martirizou por sempre esquecer de não chamar os prisioneiros de agentes. Eles haviam estabelecido essa regra quando quase foram pegos por um suspeito, que exigiu ver todos os distintivos, mas Peter rapidamente alegou dizer ter necessidade de apenas um. Desde então, eles decidiram não os chamar mais de agentes, pois era uma mentira que poderia ser facilmente desmascarada. Stiles passou pelos oficiais com naturalidade, ignorando todos, seguindo para a sala do delegado. 

\- Doutor Stiles Stilinski. Somos do FBI. Viemos liderar o caso – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes não se importando com os murmúrios dos oficiais que observavam os dois alcançarem a porta da sala do delegado. No entanto, antes que pudessem bater na mesma, q porta se abriu, revelando o delegado. O homem pareceu surpreso com os dois homens a sua frente. 

\- posso ajudar em alguma coisa? – perguntou o homem de cabelos negros encarando os dois homens parados na porta de sua sala. 

\- FBI. Nós viemos liderar o caso. A nossa equipe já está nas duas cenas de crime – falou Derek, mostrando o seu distintivo para o homem, que lhe fitou surpreso, rapidamente, antes de menear positivamente. 

\- me desculpem a surpresa. É que eu não esperava que vocês fossem tão jovens – falou o homem apertando a mão de Derek. 

\- não somos tão jovens quanto aparentamos – argumentou Stiles, vendo o homem estreitar o olhar para si, por um momento, antes de erguer a mão para si. 

\- você usa brincos? – perguntou o delegado vendo o castanho sorrir ladino em sua direção. 

\- a não ser que isso em minhas orelhas sejam miniaturas de elefantes voadores. Sim, eu uso brincos. – respondeu o castanho vendo o homem se desculpar, rapidamente, pela pergunta idiota. 

\- acalme-se. Eu estou apenas brincando – ditou o castanho vendo o homem menear positivamente. 

\- entrem. Os arquivos estão aqui – disse o delegado dando espaço para os “agentes” entrarem. 

\- eu sou o delegado Marshall Miriam – se apresentou o homem se sentando em sua cadeira. 

\- muito prazer. Esperamos acabar com tudo isso o mais rápido possível – falou o agente Hale vendo o castanho menear na direção do delegado, antes de puxar um arquivo que se encontrava ao lado de uma caixa e passar a folhear o mesmo. 

\- como vocês sabem, nós estamos tendo alguns problemas para ir atrás desse cara. Nós fizemos algumas poucas análises, mas pelo menos sabemos que é um homem adulto – disse o homem vendo Derek e Stiles se sentarem nas outras duas cadeiras. 

O moreno estava lhe dando total atenção, enquanto o castanho folheava os arquivos com velocidade, o que fez com que o delegado estreitasse os olhos para ele. O moreno de olhos verdes seguiu o olhar do homem, vendo o castanho a analisar os arquivos reunidos pela polícia local com uma velocidade surpreendente para qualquer um. Derek estreitou o olhar para o homem ao fim da fala do mesmo. Nem mesmo eles haviam descoberto se era uma mulher ou um homem, mas os oficiais da cidade já o haviam feito? Algo estava estranho. Para completar a sua desconfiança, Stiles sorriu nasalado, enquanto jogava a pasta sobre a mesa. 

\- O senhor vai nos desculpar, mas, nem mesmo nós temos essa informação ainda. Como descobriu isso? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho puxar mais algumas folhas e passar os olhos sobre elas. 

\- bom, é violência demais para uma mulher. Sem contar que ele move os corpos. Uma mulher não teria forças para isso – explicou o delegado vendo o moreno de olhos verdes erguer uma sobrancelha em questionamento. 

\- Genene Jones, Joanna Dennehy, Berlinda Rossy, Kali Dartagnan, Jayden Walker... – Stiles desatou a falar nomes ainda encarando as folhas em seu colo. 

\- quem são? – perguntou o delegado encarando o castanho sorrir encarando as folhas em seu colo. 

\- apenas algumas das assassinas mais brutais do mundo. Algumas delas poderiam matar lutadores profissionais na porrada. Você iria ficar surpreso com algumas delas, principalmente Jayden Walker. Ela era uma garota de treze anos quando começou a matar. Era apenas uma criança, mas podia deixar qualquer um mole como gelatina usando apenas um músculo – explicou Stiles, antes de colocar a língua sensualmente para o lado de fora e apontar para a mesma. 

\- a língua? – indagou o homem confuso – como uma língua pode ser um músculo melhor do que braços fortes?! – questionou em espanto para palavras que ele julgava como absurdas. 

\- os braços podem machucar fisicamente e empurrar objetos. A língua, quando bem usada, pode controlar a mais incontrolável das bestas e cegar o mais analista dos homens – respondeu o castanho encarando o homem mais velho da sala lhe fitar pensativo, assim como o Hale. 

\- noventa por cento de chance de ser uma mulher – ditou o castanho, chamando a atenção do delegado, o despertando de seus pensamentos ao jogar as folhas sobre a mesa. 

\- o quê? – questionou o delegado, indignado. 

\- na segunda cena de crime encontraram as roupas esfaqueadas, lavadas, na secadora. A maioria dos homens se livraria delas, uma mulher, ou um homem com problemas de organização e higiene, as lavaria – explicou o castanho cruzando as pernas e apoiando as mãos, unidas, sobre os joelhos, o que fez o delegado arregalar um pouco os olhos antes de tomar uma expressão séria. 

\- então estamos procurando por uma mulher, ou, muito pouco provável, um homem – ditou Derek encarando o delegado com seriedade. 

\- você ao menos leu os arquivos que possuímos? – perguntou o homem, indignado por sua teoria ser jogada por água abaixo em questão de segundos. 

\- você não o viu lendo? – indagou Derek, estreitando o olhar para o homem. Ele já estava se irritando com as perguntas sem sentido do mesmo, mas ele relevou nesse momento por Stiles realmente causar aquela dúvida. 

\- está brincando?! Ele simplesmente passou os olhos por cada folha em segundos! Vai me dizer que ele realmente consegue ler naquela velocidade? – perguntou o homem encarando a dupla com indignação. 

\- o consciente de nossas mentes pode processar 16 bits de informação por segundo, já o nosso inconsciente pode processar 11 milhões – respondeu Stiles, calmamente, vendo ambos os homens estreitarem o olhar em sua direção. O castanho suspirou, tomando um olhar entediado. 

\- em outras palavras, sim, eu posso – ditou o rapaz estreitando o olhar para o moreno ao seu lado, que piscou algumas vezes, entendendo aquilo como um “muda essa cara, agora”. 

\- precisamos de uma sala para liderarmos o caso. Um local onde possamos nos reunir para nos focarmos nele e onde possamos tratar de assuntos sigilosos – anunciou Derek, com seriedade, vendo o homem abrir os braços. 

\- podem usar a minha sala se quiserem – sugeriu vendo os dois agentes se entreolharem. 

\- nunca tivemos problemas com oficiais antes, então por mim tudo bem – respondeu Stiles se levantando e seguindo para a janela, onde pôde ver alguns oficiais disfarçando que não estavam se focando no escritório do delegado. 

\- ótimo! Nós vamos ficar aqui, então – disse Derek encarando o homem menear positivamente, desviando o olhar para Stiles, antes de se erguer para sair da sala. 

\- qualquer coisa é só me chamarem – ditou antes de fechar a porta. 

\- mais um para a lista– comemorou um castanho 

\- que não vai com a sua cara? – perguntou Derek, irônico. 

\- exatamente – respondeu Stiles surpreendendo o Hale, que lhe encarou. 

\- o quê? 

\- apenas se concentre no caso, agente Hale – ditou Stiles retornando para a mesa e se sentando na mesma, de fronte a Derek, cruzando as pernas e levando uma das mãos ao brinco em sua orelha. 

\- ah, qual é, Tommy? Eu disse que foi uma ideia ridícula! Todo mundo falou, só você que não quis acreditar – ditou um adolescente, se jogando no sofá, com o celular ao lado do ouvido. 

\- cara, você mostrou o seu pau para a garota mais problemática da escola. Esperava o quê? Que ela se animasse e se ajoelhasse para lhe pagar um boquete? – indagou sorrindo divertido enquanto ouvia o amigo praguejar do outro lado da linha. 

Ele estava tão focado no jogo e em conversar com o amigo que se quer ouviu a porta dos fundos se abrindo. Devido ao encosto do sofá, que alcançava até um pouco acima de sua cabeça devido ao modo como estava deitado, ele se quer pôde ver a movimentação atrás de si. Para completar, o som das bombas explodindo em seu videogame ajudava a abafar os passos atrás de si. O garoto se quer sentiu alguém o encarando ou uma mão se erguendo. Quando ele viu, já fora tarde demais. A lata de refrigerante caiu sobre sua virilha a atingindo com força o suficiente para lhe fazer gemer de dor enquanto se encolhia. 

\- aí está a porra do seu pedido, cuzão – ditou um rapaz louro maior do que ele, em pé, atrás do sofá, encarando o rapaz menor se contorcer de dor. Ele jogou uma sacola com a marca de alguma lanchonete no sofá onde antes o outro estava esparramado. 

\- MAS QUE PORRA, CHADD! PRECISAVA DISSO?! – gritou o menor encarando o maior sorrir divertido em sua direção. 

\- foi mal, cara. Não era para ter acertado. Eu achei que você iria segurar. Mas que bom que acertou. Assim você aprende a não contar mais para o papai quando eu sair de noite – ditou o mais alto começando a se retirar da sala. 

\- FILHO DA MÃE! VOCÊ VAI VER SÓ! – gritou o mais novo encarando o irmão mais velho subir as escadas. 

\- ah, qual é? Não é como se você usasse ele, de todo jeito – reclamou o mais velho sorrindo. Irritar o irmão era sempre algo que animava Chadd. 

\- filho da puta – rosnou o rapaz, alcançando o celular com uma mão, enquanto permanecia agarrando o próprio membro, tentando não choramingar de dor. 

\- não foi nada, foi apenas o meu irmão idiota – disse assim que ouviu o amigo perguntar o que houve. 

\- tudo bem, eu tenho que ir jantar, também. Nos falamos mais tarde – disse desligando e passando a ficar deitado no chão, ainda com as mãos nos países baixos. 

Enquanto isso, no andar de cima, Chadd estava jogado na cama, com os fones de ouvido no máximo, ao mesmo tempo em que lia uma revista sobre carros. Ele não era o melhor da turma, mas pelo menos estava em uma faculdade. Ele e o irmão caçula tinham a vontade de exercerem a mesma profissão do pai. Pareciam sempre discutir, mas no fundo eram bons irmãos um com o outro. Ele não conseguia ouvir nada além de sua música. O irmão esquentava o jantar no micro-ondas, faminto, ao mesmo tempo em que Chadd não tinha fome já que comeu fora com os amigos. 

Durante aquela madrugada, um carro parou na frente da casa, surpreendendo quem estava em seu interior por encontrar a mesma com as luzes apagadas. O casal se encarou por um momento antes de darem de ombros e descerem do veículo, conversando sobre como o baile fora uma maravilha e como todos pareciam animados para dançar e conversar naquela noite. A mulher fora a primeira a entrar em casa, ao mesmo tempo em que o marido se certificava de que o carro estava realmente fechado. O primeiro grito veio e com ele o desespero do marido. O homem correu para o interior da casa, já se preparando para acertar qualquer um, até mesmo os seus próprios filhos se os mesmos estivessem aprontando. Ele só não esperava que o acertado seria ele. Ver a imagem do filho, nos braços da mãe, enquanto a mesma chorava sem parar, repetindo negações várias vezes. 

\- o que aconteceu? – perguntou se aproximando e vendo a mulher cobrindo o torso do garoto com as mãos, fazendo uma certa pressão contco a barriga do filho exposta. 

A imagem fora forte demais para si. Ver aquelas marcas... todas as doze aberturas sangrentas no torso do adolescente lhe apertou o peito de uma forma inimaginável. Ele não podia acreditar que aquilo estava acontecendo. Ao olhar ao redor ele viu que havia uma enorme trilha vermelha no carpete que ligava a cozinha ao segundo andar. A mulher começou a gritar pelo mais velho, afim de saber onde o mesmo estava e quem sabe obter alguma explicação, mas nada ocorreu. O homem sentiu o peito apertar mais e subiu as escadas com velocidade, ao mesmo tempo em que discava o número da polícia. Assim que chegou no corredor do andar de cima ele pôde ver a mesma trilha que ligava a cozinha ao banheiro do corredor, ligar o banheiro e o quarto do mais velho. 

\- não – murmurou sentindo o peito apertar mais. 

Ele abriu a porta lentamente, encontrando o quarto escuro. Ao acender a luz, a imagem lhe acalmou um pouco. O mais velho estava deitado, com os fones de ouvido. Ele suspirou, ao mesmo tempo em deixava as lágrimas rolarem por seu rosto. Pelo menos o mais velho estava bem. Mas ele se enfureceu. Onde diabos Chadd estava quando o irmão havia precisado dele? Não é possível que ele não tenha ouvido o irmão gritar por ajuda. 

\- Chadd! – chamou, choroso, enquanto a polícia atendia. 

\- Eu preciso de ajuda! Esfaquearam o meu filho – disse o homem ouvindo a mulher pedir o endereço. Ele respondeu, antes de ouvir que a ajuda estava a caminho. 

\- Chadd, levanta! – disse mais alto, se aproximando e batendo na perna do filho, mas não obteve reação alguma. 

\- Chadd! – o homem chamou mais alto, batendo algumas vezes na barriga do filho. 

Foi quando ele sentiu. Havia uma deformidade ali. Ele apertou o local, suavemente, sentindo o dedo afundar na camisa do filho e logo uma mancha vermelha se formar no local. O homem passou a negar, repetidamente, ao mesmo tempo em que rezava à Deus para ser uma mentira. Quando ele levantou a camisa do filho, lentamente, as lágrimas rolaram mais forte por seu rosto. Doze. Doze buracos no torso do seu filho mais velho, buracos retos, como os de uma faca na carne. O homem se ergueu, chorando mais, com uma das mãos na boca. Acima da cabeça do filho, o relógio na parede marcava exatamente meia noite. 


	21. Cinderella

\- e então? – perguntou Derek, ao lado do delegado, enquanto mexia na cômoda do adolescente e Stiles analisava a terceira cena de crime.

Allison e Peter estavam no andar de baixo, interrogando os pais dos garotos, enquanto Derek e Stiles analisavam o andar de cima, Erica e Isaac analisavam o andar de baixo, já Scott e Boyd estavam na delegacia. O castanho analisava o corpo do mais velho, já que havia acabado o do mais novo que ainda estava deitado no sofá da sala. Ele tateou um dos ferimentos, antes de abrir um pouco o mesmo e olhar bem no fundo com a ajuda de uma lanterna de um oficial que se encontrava ao lado do delegado.

\- eu estou terminando. Tenha calma - respondeu Stiles enquanto o agente Hale abria o armário para analisar o mesmo. O castanho ainda verificou a musculatura do adolescente mais velho antes de suspirar e largar o braço do garoto.

\- podem levar – ditou com seriedade retirando as luvas que os forenses lhe emprestaram e devolvia a lanterna ao oficial.

\- e como estamos aqui? - perguntou Peter surgindo com Allison, Isaac e Erica no quarto.

\- já sabe como aconteceu? – inquiriu Allison vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- é melhor tirarem os pais da casa. Esse foi um jogo bem interessante – ditou o castanho colocando as mãos nos bolsos e sorrindo na direção do corpo, causando uma certa indignação nos oficiais, em Allison e em Derek.

\- jogo? – perguntou o delegado Miriam, indignado.

\- assassinato é um jogo de sobrevivência, delegado. Se você não souber jogar, você pode virar a vítima ou perder a sua chance – pontuou o castanho encarando o homem com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios que era acompanhado por Erica.

\- é como aquelas atividades de karatê em que se quebra algo. Se você acertar, o objeto quebra, se errar, a sua mão sofre o dano – disse a loura de cachos vendo o louro ao seu lado lhe fitar um pouco surpreso, antes de dar um passo na direção de Allison.

\- as vezes vocês dois me assustam – comentou o Lahey ouvindo a mulher gargalhar baixinho.

\- vamos logo para o andar de baixo. Enquanto conversamos, o desgraçado está descansando para mais uma – ditou Derek, irritado pelo tópico que estava sendo debatido ali.

\- houve sinais de arrombamento? – perguntou Stiles ouvindo Erica negar.

\- acharam as roupas? – questionou o castanho ouvindo Derek responder que estavam na lavanderia.

\- e então? – indagou o delegado assim que todos se posicionaram na sala. Os pais se encontravam do lado de fora, sendo guiados para uma viatura, pela qual seriam levados para a delegacia para explicarem tudo melhor.

\- os pais, Donna e Jim Trimen, chegaram em casa e encontraram os filhos mortos – ditou Derek, se apoiando no sofá enquanto via o castanho olhar ao redor mais uma vez.

\- nos diga como eles morreram – pediu Peter encarando o castanho bater as mãos em uma palma, animadamente, indicando que começaria

\- vamos lá. Voluntários para o papel de vítima? – indagou Stiles vendo Derek apontar para Isaac e Erica.

\- por que eu? – perguntou Isaac vendo o moreno dar de ombros.

\- não vai ser grande coisa, mas eu prefiro assistir – respondeu Derek observando o louro lhe fitar indignado.

\- vem cá? O que realmente ele vai fazer? – indagou o oficial vendo Stiles apontar para Isaac.

\- você vai ser Chadd Trimen, enquanto Erica vai ser o Oliver – disse Stiles vendo a loura dar de ombros, enquanto Isaac meneava positivamente.

\- Oliver estava sentado no sofá, provavelmente vendo televisão ou jogando videogames, enquanto o irmão estava no quarto ouvindo música nos fones de ouvido – falou Stiles vendo Erica se jogar no sofá, despojadamente, lhe encarando, enquanto Isaac permanecia em um canto, ao lado de Allison e Peter.

\- ele houve batidas na porta e vai ver quem é – ditou seguindo para a porta dos fundos, se colocando do outro lado, enquanto Erica seguia para abrir a mesma.

\- ele a reconhece e abre a porta. Ela parece desesperada e pede ajuda, provavelmente, alegando ter um assassino atrás dela – disse Stiles ignorando o olhar de frustração do delegado por ele se referir ao assassino como mulher e não como um homem.

\- Desesperado, ele tranca a porta e corre para a cozinha, onde há um telefone fixo – ditou o castanho e logo Erica correu para a cozinha, de forma desesperada.

\- ele puxa o telefone, mas, quando pensa abrigar a vítima, ele apenas deu a passagem para a pessoa que lhe tomaria a vida. Ele se vira fazendo questionamentos enquanto discava o número da polícia, e é nesse momento em que ela ataca – explicou Stiles vendo Erica encenar tudo o que ele dizia, antes de ele avançar contra ela e fingir a golpear na barriga.

\- por que primeiro na barriga e não no peito? – perguntou o delegado vendo o castanho se virar com os olhos indignados.

\- os órgãos do peito são essenciais para a sobrevivência em caso de ferimentos graves. Se eles sofrem danos, a morte vem mais rápido – respondeu Erica observando Stiles lhe apontar com o dedo.

\- e tudo o que ela menos quer é matar de cara – completou Stiles, antes de se virar para a loura novamente, voltando a encenar.

\- ela o esfaqueia aqui, doze vezes, sendo as últimas no peito. Então a assassina larga o corpo, permitindo que ele dê o seu último suspiro – ditou Stiles apontando para o chão.

\- isso explica os respingos no carpete e a enorme poça no canto – ditou Isaac vendo o carpete manchado de vermelho onde Erica se encontrava de pé.

\- então ela segue para o andar de cima. Ela sabia que Chadd estaria nos fones de ouvido. Um adolescente um tanto rebelde com pôsteres de bandas de rock gosta de se isolar com música alta. Então é claro que ele não ouviu os gritos do irmão. – disse Stiles começando a subir as escadas, sendo seguido por Isaac.

\- ela abriu a porta, levemente, apenas para ver Chadd, deitado no chão, de olhos fechados – falou o castanho e Isaac se moveu até deitar onde começava o rastro de sangue que seguia para o banheiro do corredor.

\- ela se aproxima calmamente e então dá o primeiro golpe. Em choque e com dor extrema, Chadd se contorce assustado. Mas ela não parou. Estava cega pela fúria. E como o abdômen do rapaz estava retraído, a lâmina causou um estrago maior em sua pele do que na pele do seu irmão, o que explica os cortes maiores – disse vendo o louro se levantar e lhe fitar surpreso.

\- como é que você faz isso? – perguntou o oficial ao lado do delegado, que encarava tudo com confusão.

\- certo. Ela os matou, mas como se livrou das roupas e do sangue? – questionou Marshall vendo o Stilinski rolar os olhos.

\- depois de um tempo, se acalmando, ela percebe o que fez e começa a se culpar. Então é aí começa o seu ritual de desculpas – explicou segurando no nada, curvado, e começando a fingir puxar algo.

\- primeiro ela limpa Chadd, no banheiro. Se livra das roupas sujas e o deixa no box do banheiro, esperando que o sangramento pare. Enquanto ela esperava o sangue do mais velho parar de jorrar, ela vai buscar o mais novo, levando consigo as roupas do mais velho. Ela coloca as roupas dos dois para lavar, antes de começar a levar o corpo de Oliver para o andar de cima – narrou Stiles, agora apontando com os dedos, ao invés de descer e encenar.

\- então ela deixa os dois no box, para que pudesse limpar o carpete. Depois de esfregar tudo ao máximo que se permitiu, ela decidiu que era hora de cuidar dos corpos. A assassina os banhou, os vestiu e então colocou onde os encontrou. Chadd no quarto, mas dessa vez na cama, e Oliver no sofá da sala. – ditou vendo todos lhe fitarem. Estando o oficial, o delegado e Isaac com surpresa, Erica com diversão, já Derek, Allison e Peter com seriedade.

\- e então ela foi embora – disse o delegado

\- não. Na verdade, ela retirou as pilhas de todos os relógios, de forma que os ponteiros apontassem para o número doze permanentemente – ditou Peter apontando para o relógio do corredor e para o do quarto de Chadd.

\- na outra cena de crime que analisamos, todos os relógios de ponteiro também estavam parados no número doze – comentou Allison

\- ela com certeza tem problemas sérios com o número doze – soltou Isaac, encarando Erica menear positivamente.

\- alguma ideia de suspeito ou alguma ideia de perfil? – perguntou Peter encarando Derek, Allison e Stiles.

\- a única coisa que posso dizer é que ela sabe lavar roupas. As manchas nas roupas são quase inexistentes – ditou Allison vendo o louro mais velho estreitar o olhar pensativo.

\- eu posso fazer uma análise nos químicos para roupas que tem na casa para ver se encontro algum tipo de alvejante ou outro químico que possa nos dizer alguma coisa sobre ela – disse Isaac vendo Peter menear positivamente, antes de o rapaz se dirigir para a lavanderia.

\- nós temos que nos reunir para reavaliar tudo – falou Derek encarando o tio menear positivamente.

\- eu quero ir ao necrotério fazer a autópsia – ditou o castanho observando o louro mais velho menear positivamente mais uma vez.

\- claro! O Derek leva você até lá – ditou Peter apertando o ombro do sobrinho levemente.

  
\- eu odeio física! – exclamou uma garota de cabelos louros colocando, corretamente, o livro da matéria no seu armário.

\- pelo amor de Deus, Cindy! Você só fica lixando as unhas na sala de aula. Se quer presta atenção em alguma coisa – exclamou Nancy, uma garota de cabelos negros, que segurava a alça da mochila em seus ombros.

\- eu presto atenção é na bunda daquele professor. Garota, colocar as mãos naquela bunda seria como ir no paraíso e voltar – ditou Cindy observando o grupo de amigas rir de si.

\- o Josh está tão gatinho, hoje – disse Mindy encarando o rapaz se aproximar do grupo, junto de dois de seus amigos.

\- nem me fala. Ele pisca esses olhos verdes e eu pisco outra coisa – murmurou Bella para o grupo, que gargalhou baixinho, encarando os garotos se aproximarem.

\- e aí, Nancy? – cumprimentou Josh, um rapaz louro de olhos verdes abraçando a morena e beijando o topo da cabeça da mesma.

\- chora – disse a garota, causando risos nos rapazes.

\- oi, Josh – cumprimentou Cindy, brincando com uma mecha de cabelo nos dedos, tentando chamar a atenção do rapaz a sua frente.

\- ah, oi – o rapaz mal olhou para ela e já retornou a falar com a garota.

\- você não quer almoçar com a gente hoje? – perguntou um rapaz ao lado de Josh encarando a garota dar de ombros.

\- claro! Podemos falar do jogo dos Lakers que teve ontem – respondeu Nancy sendo guiada pelos três rapazes para o refeitório.

\- nos vemos depois, meninas – despediu-se a garota acenando para as meninas, que encaravam a cena surpresas.

\- eu ainda não sei o que ele vê nela – comentou Mindy, encarando o, agora, quarteto se afastar.

\- eu também não sei. Ela é tão sem graça e certinha – argumentou Bella, cruzando os braços, olhando, indignada, para o garoto mais popular da escola abraçado a garota de cabelos negros.

\- mas isso não vai durar. E eu vou cuidar para ter certeza disso – ditou Cindy, com um olhar furioso, observando a garota sumir de sua vista.

\- e então ele fez aquela cesta de três pontos e eu fiquei: “Nããão, sem chance” – falava Nancy vendo os rapazes rirem de seus comentários sobre o jogo.

\- cara, eu adoro essa garota! – exclamou um dos amigos de Josh, socando o braço do outro.

\- a Nancy é a melhor, galera – falou Josh sorrindo ladino na direção da garota, que sorriu um tanto convencida, dando de ombros, antes de sorrir gentil para os três.

\- nós vamos para a quadra de basquete no final da aula. Não quer ir com a gente? Josh disse que você é boa no basquete – convidou um dos rapazes, vendo a garota estalar os lábios, olhando para a pizza na própria bandeja.

\- não vai dar. Eu tenho que ajudar a minha mãe com as compras. Mas eu posso ir na casa do Josh assistir ao jogo de hoje. Por que não nos reunimos lá? – respondeu vendo os garotos darem de ombros.

\- fechado, então – ditou Josh, animado, encarando a garota sorrir estendendo o punho fechado em sua direção. O rapaz socou, levemente, o punho da garota, vendo a mesma lhe zoar dizendo que ele tinha a força de uma garotinha.

\- quem são vocês? – pergunto o legista assim que Derek e Stiles adentraram o necrotério.

\- eu sou o agente Derek Hale, este é o Doutor Stiles Stilinski. Ele vai lhe acompanhar durante a autópsia dos filhos dos Trimen – anunciou Derek, vendo o homem estreitar o olhar na direção do castanho.

\- eu não preciso de ajuda, senhores. Muito obrigado – disse o homem se preparando para abrir o corpo de Oliver.

\- legistas devem ter um problema comigo. Acho que tem uma matéria no curso de medicina que consiste em os fazer me odiar – disse Stiles se dirigindo para o corpo de Oliver, após vestir um par de luvas.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou o homem vendo o castanho começar a retirar a roupa do corpo mais novo.

\- o meu trabalho – respondeu o assassino seguindo para os sapatos.

\- apenas faça o seu trabalho, doutor. Esse aí tem experiência em abrir corpos – falou Derek, de braços cruzados, no canto da sala.

Derek observou, atentamente, o Stilinski despir o corpo do adolescente de quinze anos, com cuidado para não danificar qualquer pista que se encontrassem nas roupas ou debaixo delas. Stiles passou a analisar o corpo despido do jovem, procurando qualquer coisa que não tivesse visto na cena do crime. O castanho virou o corpo para procurar nas costas do rapaz, mas parou assim que ouviu o legista murmurar algo sobre “incomum”, ao olhar para o mesmo, ele pôde ver o homem com um dos sapatos do rapaz na mão, enquanto encarava o corpo na mesa.

\- parece que esse rapaz fora uma vítima especial – comentou o legista encarando os pés do cadáver.

Derek sentiu uma leve agonia passar por seu corpo. Aquilo não havia sido encontrado nas outras vítimas. Os dedos do pé de Chadd Trimen, assim como uma parte das laterais de seus pés haviam sido cortados. Stiles, no mesmo instante, ignorou o corpo de Oliver e se aproximou do corpo de Chadd, se aproximando do pé para analisar melhor os cortes nos pés do adolescente. O legista viu o rapaz de brincos tocar os ferimentos com as mãos vestidas de luvas.

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou o homem vendo o rapaz lhe ignorar prontamente.

\- por que diabos... – murmurou vendo que alguns pedaços do calcanhar também foram cortados.

\- não havia visto isso? – perguntou Derek, surpreso.

\- não. Não pensei que os pés de um deles sofreriam algum corte, já que ela se foca no torso – respondeu Stiles tateando todo o pé de Chadd Trimen.

\- sabe o motivo de ela ter feito isso? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho se calar para pensar.

\- por que acham que é ela? - perguntou o legista ouvindo o agente Hale suspirar.

\- limpeza das roupas e da cena de crime. Sem contar que a maior parte das mulheres prefere matar apenas homens. Não houve vítimas do sexo feminino, logo... – o Hale respondeu a pergunta do legista vendo o mesmo ficar pensativo, encarando o corpo sobre a mesa.

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou o homem vendo o castanho tatear o pé de Oliver Trimen.

\- eu não estou acreditando nisso – murmurou Stiles, pensativo pegando um dos sapatos de Oliver e se aproximando do corpo de Chadd

\- o que? – perguntou Derek encarando o castanho calçar o pé mutilado do cadáver.

\- preciso dos dados das outras vítimas – disse o castanho retirando as luvas e as jogando em qualquer canto, ao mesmo tempo em que era seguido pelo agente Hale para a delegacia.

\- vocês tem alguma ideia de quem possa ter feito isso aos seus filhos? – indagou Allison observando os pais das duas últimas vítimas, desolados, enxugarem as lágrimas constantemente.

\- não. – respondeu o homem

\- nenhum inimigo? Mesmo alguém da escola ou uma ex-namorada? – perguntou Scott vendo os dois negarem com a cabeça.

\- eles não tinham inimigos nenhum. Era mais fácil um ser o inimigo do outro, pelo jeito que brigavam – respondeu a mulher, fungando e limpando o nariz com um lenço.

\- Chadd terminou recentemente com a namorada, mas ela não seria capaz disso – completou o marido da mulher, abraçando a mesma, enquanto ela logo voltava a chorar.

\- nós precisamos do nome da ex-namorada do Chadd, senhor Trimen – disse Allison, calmamente, vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- Karoline, Karoline Davis – informou o homem vendo a morena menear positivamente, enquanto o agente de queixo torto puxava o celular e discava um número qualquer na discagem rápida.

\- Lydia, preciso que nos mande o endereço de Karoline Davis – falou Scott, já se retirando do local, enquanto Allison agradecia a paciência do casal e se erguia.

Os dois se dirigiram para a sala do delegado, onde Peter, Vernon e Erica analisavam um quadro com as informações que tinham. Scott colocou o telefone no viva-voz enquanto deixava o aparelho sobre a mesa do delegado e cruzava os braços. Erica encarou o aparelho, logo sabendo que se tratava de uma chamada com a “ruiva matrix”, como ela gostava de chamar. Não havia um ser humano normal que Lydia não conseguisse rastrear com aqueles computadores que eles tinham em sua base.

\- então, minha equipe de mortais capazes de resistirem a minha beleza mortal, acho que já podemos excluir Karoline Davis de nossa lista de suspeitos. Ela está em Orlando com a família. Até postou algumas fotos na hora do assassinato, passeando com a família – falou a ruiva e o celular de Allison vibrou. A morena mexeu no mesmo antes de virar para o grupo, revelando ser uma foto de uma garota, com dois adultos atrás da mesma, enquanto sorriam para a câmera.

\- ela e a família viajaram um dia antes do assassinato do ex-namorado. E a foto foi postada do hotel em que estão hospedados – finalizou a ruiva e Peter suspirou cansado.

\- isso já está me irritando. Essa vadia não nos deixou nenhum rastro. Parece até uma profissional – falou Scott, irritado, vendo Vernon coçar a cabeça.

Aquele caso realmente estava ficando complicado. O assassino não tinha um tempo definido para matar, como alguns serial killers tinham. O espaço de tempo entre as mortes variava muito. As cenas de crime não tinham nenhuma pista sobre o assassino, além do modo que ela matava, o que Stiles podia deduzir bem, e do modo como as vítimas reagiam, que Erica poderia deduzir tão bem quanto o Stilinski. Mas não havia nada sobre ela. Nenhum fio de cabelo, nenhum DNA, nada. Tudo o que eles haviam conseguido, até agora, era uma maldita pegada de um sapato masculino, o que podia quebrar a hipótese de Stiles de o culpado pelos crimes ser uma mulher, mas ainda assim os agentes seguiam a dedução do Stilinski.

Isso irritava o delegado. A pegada era de um sapato masculino, mas eles ainda insistiam em perseguir uma mulher. Marshal estava quase liberando fumaça pelos ouvidos. Ele julgava aqueles agentes como os mais incompetentes do mundo. O homem os via como completos idiotas que não conseguiam perseguir o óbvio. Os crimes eram brutais, havia uma pegada masculina que não se encaixava em nenhuma das vítimas. Era óbvio que eles estavam perseguindo um homem.

\- eu sei. Parece até que estamos perseguindo algo que não existe – ditou o negro, vendo o moreno de queixo torto menear positivamente.

\- bom. Mas nós sabemos que existe, e precisamos achar antes que ataque novamente – ditou Peter, com seriedade, suspirando. Eles não dormiram desde que pegaram o caso, estavam todos cansados.

\- vamos recapitular tudo o que temos – ditou Allison, tentando não deixar o cansaço vencer a equipe.

\- o sujeito tem a possibilidade de ser do sexo feminino, usa sapatos masculinos, provavelmente somente nos crimes, tem uma fixação pelo número doze e utiliza uma faca que, pelos ferimentos, deve ter doze polegadas – narrou o Boyd, encarando todos menearem positivamente. O oficial Mason adentrou a sala antes de o negro finalizar a narração.

\- conseguiu descobrir o tipo de arma apenas vendo o ferimento? – indagou o oficial, surpreso.

\- Vernon é o nosso especialista em armas, assim como Allison. Os dois são incríveis na matemática e análise de armas. São ainda melhores empunhando ela - explicou Peter vendo o homem oferecer café para todos.

\- obrigado – agradeceu Erica bebendo do líquido negro quentinho e suspirando logo em seguida.

\- conseguiram alguma coisa? – perguntou o homem vendo os agentes negarem com a cabeça.

\- não. Estamos completamente cegos. Não há nenhuma pista para seguir. Temos pegadas diferentes nas cenas do crime, mas todas são de sapatos masculinos. Sabemos que é fanática por limpeza, sabemos que tipo de arma ela usa e como ela mata. Mas fora isso não temos mais nada – respondeu Allison vendo o oficial fazer uma careta.

\- a imprensa já está fazendo fila aí na porta procurando mais informações sobre O assassino da meia noite – anunciou o oficial bebendo do próprio café antes de ver os agentes menearem positivamente.

\- assassino da meia noite? – perguntou Erica vendo o homem dar de ombros.

\- a imprensa sendo a imprensa – comentou Isaac, cansado.

\- estamos esperando o Hale e o Stilinski retornarem para traçarmos um perfil – ditou Scott, vendo o homem assentir.

\- temos que pegar esse cara antes da meia noite de hoje – disse o oficial, chamando a atenção de Erica para suas palavras. Antes que Erica falasse algo, Stiles e Derek adentraram a sala um tanto apressados.

\- precisamos dos arquivos de todas as vítimas – disse Derek ao ver Stiles ignorar a todos e avançar sobre a mesa com urgência.

O castanho folheou duas pastas de arquivos, seguindo para os dados pessoais. Peter encarava o assassino da divisão com esperança no olhar, enquanto o resto apenas observava o rapaz com curiosidade. Stiles parou em uma folha nas duas pastas, passando a ler ambas ao mesmo tempo, surpreendendo o oficial Mason, que encarou a cena boquiaberto. Com força, Stiles golpeou a mesa do delegado, o qual acabara de entrar, curioso devido a velocidade em que Stiles e Derek invadiram a delegacia, atravessando a mesma ignorando todo mundo, novamente.

\- como fui tão cego?! – exclamou revoltado.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou Scott Vendo o castanho se virar para o grupo.

\- está tudo tão óbvio e eu não prestei atenção. Ficar preso naquela caixa me deixou enferrujado demais – falou Stiles sorrindo indignado.

\- Stiles! Fala coisa com coisa! – ditou Derek, já impaciente.

\- vamos lá: Limpa a roupa dos outros, se encontra com um homem na casa dele, acaba a meia noite, doze vezes – falou o castanho começando a bater na mesa em um ritmo calmo.

\- eu não entendi nada – ditou Isaac dando de ombros voltando a beber do seu café.

\- nós estamos caçando uma... – o castanho encorajou a equipe, movendo a mão pedindo por palavras.

\- eu não faço ideia do que ele quer – disse o oficial Mason bebendo mais um gole de café

\- vamos lá! Não é tão difícil assim. Vocês só têm que pensar de maneira infantil. Vamos se lembrem da infância de vocês – ditou o castanho esfregando as palmas das mãos.

\- está dizendo que o assassino é uma criança? – questionou o delegado, indignado.

\- não. É pouco provável que aconteça de novo – respondeu Stiles vendo o Miriam lhe fitar questionador.

\- de novo? – perguntou vendo o castanho lhe ignorar.

\- qual é o problema de vocês? Eu vou facilitar um pouco mais para vocês. De novo: Mulher, lava as roupas dos outros, usa sapatos que não são seus, vai para o castelo de um homem, sai a meia noite, doze vezes – ditou o Stilinski vendo todos ficarem pensativos. e Erica estalou os dedos chamando a atenção do castanho.

\- Cinderela! – exclamou a loura de cachos longos vendo o castanho bater as mãos em uma palma e apontar para si.


	22. First Choice

\- Cinderela?! – questionaram Derek, Scott, Isaac, Allison e Boyd vendo o castanho menear positivamente, enquanto Peter e Erica se aproximavam do quadro para analisar o mesmo.

\- isso mesmo! Essa garota é o lado negro de Cinderela – respondeu Stiles se sentando sobre a mesa da sala e erguendo a mão até o seu brinco de copas.

\- como assim o lado negro de Cinderela? – perguntou o oficial, confuso, observando o homem de brincos lhe direcionar um olhar divertido.

\- toda fábula que existe hoje é apenas a manipulação de uma história trágica e dramática que ocorreu no passado. Chapeuzinho vermelho, o Flautista de Hamelin, João e Maria.... Todas elas tem uma maldade profunda em sua originalidade. – ditou o castanho encarando o grupo, até mesmo Peter e Erica lhe encarar atentamente.

\- Qual é? O Flautista de Hamelin?! Maldade profunda?! Como que existe maldade naquilo?! – indagou o oficial, indignado.

\- O Flautista limpou a cidade dos ratos, mas quando a mesma se negou a lhe pagar por seus serviços, ele esperou até o cair da noite para hipnotizar as crianças com sua flauta e as levou para uma caverna, os fazendo de refém. Na fabula, ele divertiu e encantou as crianças com a sua música, mas no lado negro da história, ele as estuprou enquanto esperava pelo pagamento da cidade. – respondeu o castanho lançando um olhar sério para o oficial que tomou uma expressão de surpresa no olhar.

\- isso não pode ser verdade! – exclamou o homem tentando rebater o argumento do castanho.

\- então por que não tenta olhar para a nossa investigação? Cinderela era obrigada a fazer as tarefas de casa: cozinhava, limpava, lavava. Tudo isso sem nunca ser recompensada ou agradecida. Ela foi ao baile escondida e, ao fugir do mesmo quando o relógio bateu meia noite, perdeu o seu sapato de cristal. Quando o príncipe anunciou que se casaria com aquela que calçasse o sapato, todas as mulheres decidiram experimentar – ditou o castanho se erguendo e se aproximando do oficial, passando a rondar o mesmo.

\- e daí? Nosso assassino também usa meia noite e um relógio. Ele também limpa e lava. Isso não é o suficiente – argumentou o delegado vendo o castanho olhar para si predatoriamente e em um movimento rápido, como um animal que fora surpreendido.

\- aí é que está, delegado. O nosso assassino também exige que as vítimas calcem sapatos – ditou o castanho se afastando do oficial e se aproximando do delegado.

\- não me recordo de termos analisado isso – disse o delegado vendo o castanho erguer uma folha de papel a qual ele nem vira que o outro tinha em mãos. A folha era a foto dos sapatos da primeira vítima.

\- qual é o número que a nossa primeira vítima calçava? – perguntou o Stilinski vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- eu não sei. Ele era uma adolescente. Pode calçar um número pequeno, normal ou grande – respondeu o Miriam vendo o castanho sorrir largo.

\- ele calça trinta e sete – respondeu Stiles vendo o homem lhe fitar ainda com seriedade.

\- e daí? – perguntou o delegado vendo o outro sorrir largo.

\- quanto o senhor acha que Chadd Trimen calçava? – indagou o castanho vendo o outro rolar os olhos.

\- onde você quer chegar? – perguntou Derek, também impaciente. Ele não estava conseguindo acompanhar o raciocínio do assassino. E os rodeios que Alice estava dando estavam lhe tirando a calma.

\- Chadd Trimen calçava um número maior do que o do irmão, que também calçava trinta e sete. Mas quando retiramos os sapatos dele, agora no necrotério, o sapato que Chadd usava era um de número trinta e sete – respondeu Stiles vendo os investigadores lhe fitarem com expressões pensativas.

\- como ela calçou o sapato nele, então? – perguntou Scott confuso.

\- do mesmo jeito que as irmãs de Cinderela calçaram o sapatinho de cristal na versão original. Na fábula, os pés eram grandes demais e elas foram ignoradas pelo príncipe. No entanto, na história original, não calçar aquele sapato estava fora de cogitação para elas e a mãe. Quando o sapato não dava, elas cortavam um pedaço do pé com uma faca para poderem calçar o sapato. A primeira tirou o calcanhar, mas o sangue denunciou a farsa. A segunda cortou os dedos, mas também foi denunciada pelo sangue. Todas as duas quase se casaram com o príncipe – disse o castanho vendo o grupo lhe fitar com questionamento.

\- está me dizendo que... – Peter fora cortado pelo castanho.

\- nossa assassina cortou partes do pé de Chadd para poder calçar o sapato nele – respondeu Derek vendo o tio olhar para o quadro com seriedade.

\- chocada! – exclamou Erica.

\- então você não viu isso na casa? – perguntou o delegado, controlando o sorriso, vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não tirei as roupas de Chadd para perceber isso lá. Vocês estavam analisando a casa, vocês que deveriam ter notado que os sapatos no armário eram maiores do que os que estavam nos pés, não eu – rebateu o castanho e o sorriso controlado do homem morreu.

\- eu deixei isso passar – murmurou Derek, frustrado.

\- não se desculpe. Não é você que está atrasando a nossa investigação – comentou Stiles encarando o delegado com seriedade. Alice não estava fazendo a mínima questão de disfarçar a sua intensão com aquele comentário.

\- o que está insinuando? Eu quero pegar esse desgraçado mais do que vocês! – questionou o homem, irritado.

\- então pare de ir contra nós e apenas aceite os fatos. Não estamos forjando informações, estamos as tirando de debaixo do tapete – ditou o castanho dando as costas para o homem enquanto seguia para Peter, abraçando o mais velho, deitando a cabeça no peito do mesmo, ao mesmo tempo em que o homem mais velho lhe acariciava os fios castanhos.

\- para mim chega. Eu não vou ficar aqui e escutar desaforos de um estranho como você – ditou o homem saindo da sala, irritado, batendo a porta com força.

\- está tudo bem, garoto – murmurou Peter ao mesmo tempo em que Stiles afundava parte do rosto em seu peito. Os agentes encararam a cena questionadores, assim como Boyd, enquanto Erica, Isaac e o oficial não faziam questão de esconderem as suas expressões confusas.

\- olha, perdoem o delegado Miriam. Ele... apenas não está aceitando muito bem esse negócio de Serial Killer da meia noite – disse o oficial, chamando a atenção para si.

\- Cinderela – a Reyes corrigiu vendo o oficial lhe observar brevemente.

\- é. Ele só... não vai muito bem com isso. Peço que relevem com ele – disse o homem enquanto se preparava para se retirar.

\- acho que já podemos soltar o perfil – falou Allison vendo Peter menear positivamente.

\- vamos lá fora – disse o mais velho começando a caminhar para fora da sala, enquanto ainda era abraçado por Stiles.

\- eu só vou deixar o almoço dele na sala e já volto – pediu uma garota encarando uma das oficiais lhe fitar compreensiva.

\- eu sinto muito, mas a sala do seu pai está ocupada e você não pode entrar – disse a mulher vendo a garota suspirar cansada.

\- Nancy – chamou o oficial que ajudava os agentes na investigação, vendo a garota olhar em sua direção.

\- tio Ben! – exclamou a garota ignorando a oficial e seguindo para o homem.

\- veio trazer o almoço? – perguntou o homem vendo a garota menear positivamente.

\- mas pelo visto eu não posso entrar na sala. Você pode entregar para mim? – pediu a menina vendo homem responder positivamente.

\- quem são eles? – inquiriu a garota vendo o grupo atrás do homem.

\- ah! Esses são os federais que vieram nos ajudar em um caso – respondeu o homem, cuidadosamente, vendo a garota ficar em silêncio, antes de menear positivamente.

\- entendi. Bom, eu vou indo. Tomara que peguem esse assassino logo – disse a garota acenando e saindo apressada.

\- quem era a garota? – perguntou Erica vendo a adolescente sair correndo da delegacia.

\- aquela é Nancy Miriam. A filha do delegado Miriam. É uma boa menina. Vive trazendo o almoço do pai quando ele não pode ir para casa – respondeu Ben seguindo de volta para a sala com o intuito de deixar o almoço do delegado, como a menina havia pedido.

\- viu?! O cara não vai matar a gente! – exclamou Marcos encarando Billy lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- espero que você esteja certo, Marcos. Aquele cara fodeu a gente em uma cela minúscula. Três contra um! E nós três fomos completamente humilhados – ditou Billy cruzando os braços enquanto observava, no refeitório, o homem espancado por seu “suposto mestre” comer o jantar bem lentamente, devido aos seus ferimentos.

\- cara, relaxa. Não estamos mais naquela cela. Ele não tem mais uma arma de choque. Estamos seguros, estamos numa boa – falou Jimmy vendo o Rei menear, ao mesmo tempo em que Billy olhava ao redor, nervoso.

\- eu não vejo o tal do Alice desde a surra que ele deu no Adam. Isso está estranho – murmurou Billy vendo Marcos e Jimmy olharem ao redor também.

\- você também notou, não é? – perguntou Marcos encarando Billy lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- notou o quê? – inquiriu Jimmy, confuso.

\- aquele cara... Ele some, de vez em quando. Quando todo mundo deveria estar comendo, aquele cara não está – explicou Billy vendo Jimmy olhar ao redor.

\- agora foi que eu notei que ele não está aqui – comentou Jimmy, o mais baixo, encarando os dois parceiros se encararem com seriedade.

\- deve ter ido ao banheiro – argumentou Jimmy vendo os dois lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- qual é, Jimmy? Eu sei que você é mais inteligente do que isso – argumentou Marcos vendo o mais baixo morder o lábio inferior.

\- ele está esperando a gente, não está? – questionou Jimmy vendo os outros dois lhe fitarem com um certo espanto.

\- ele está na nossa cela, assim como a gente esteve na dele. Não é isso? – inquiriu o mais baixo não notando as gargantas dos amigos engolirem em seco.

Marcos e Billy não haviam pensado naquela possibilidade. Não se passou pelas cabeças dos dois que, talvez, Alice não estivesse ali por estar usando o plano deles contra eles. Fazia sentido. O guarda Josh era manipulado por Alice, assim como eles três deveriam ser. O homem poderia muito bem ter transportado o seu novo superior para a cela deles enquanto os três estavam ocupados demais comendo.

Medo. 

Desespero.

Arrependimento.

Era isso o que os três homens sentiam naquele momento. A fome havia ido embora em pouco tempo. Eles se lembravam perfeitamente do que ocorreu na cela do prisioneiro novato. Aquele castanho de brincos parecia não estar no mesmo cubículo que eles enquanto se movia naquela briga. Enquanto Marcos, Billy e Jimmy se moviam com certa dificuldade naquele pequeno espaço, o homem de brincos parecia estar se movendo em algum tipo de campo de futebol. Ele tinha a mobilidade e a agilidade que os três homens tinham fora da cela. Alice se divertiu ao mesmo tempo em que os punia lentamente. Os três ficaram cabisbaixos enquanto o peito de cada um apertava com o medo de encararem o castanho novamente.

O desespero crescia cada vez mais. Eles se lembravam da voz do outro, que indicava a sua diversão claramente, ao mesmo tempo em que ele explicava as regras de sua dominância para os três. Jimmy se lembrava bem de como encarava o castanho de brincos de baixo, vendo o mesmo de uma perspectiva que realmente o assustava, uma vez que Stiles havia chegado até mesmo a colocar o pé sobre sua cabeça, indicando que ele não deveria nunca erguer a cabeça para o homem, e sim a abaixar.

\- estamos fodidos – murmurou Marcos encarando o próprio prato, não sentindo mais a fome que sentia antes.

Eles se arrependiam de não terem feito como o castanho havia ordenado. Os três se xingavam mentalmente por não terem aceitado aquele jogo ridículo antes. Agora, a voz do castanho ecoava em suas mentes, repetindo tudo o que eles iriam sofrer caso eles o desobedecessem. Marcos, Jimmy e Billy se lembravam do sorriso divertido do rapaz enquanto pronunciava coisas violentas que correriam com eles caso o homem fosse decepcionado.

E ele fora mais do que decepcionado.

Alice fora enfurecido.

\- a gente devia ter ido lá – murmurou Jimmy brincando com a massa verde que aqueles homens que os mantinham naquela prisão chamavam de purê de batatas.

  
\- CINDY! EU PRECISO QUE VOCÊ FAÇA UM FAVOR PARA MIM! – Cindy ouviu a sua mãe gritar do andar de baixo.

\- EU ACABEI DE PINTAR AS MINHAS UNHAS! – gritou a garota em uma tentativa de argumentar.

\- NÃO SE PREOCUPE! NÃO VAI ESTRAGAR ELAS. MAS SÓ SE NÃO FOR BURRA OU DESASTRADA! – gritou a mulher, revirando os olhos pela atitude preguiçosa da filha

\- O QUE EU TENHO QUE FAZER? – gritou a garota fechando a sua maleta de esmalte após arrumar tudo o que havia usado.

\- VÁ COMPRAR ALGUNS OVOS! – gritou a mulher e Cindy revirou os olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que rosnava para o teto.

\- vê se eu tenho cara de quem vai comprar ovos? – murmurou a garota enquanto andava com os dedos das mãos estirados para que não acabasse por borrar as unhas.

\- VOCÊ OUVIU? – gritou a mais velha do andar de baixo.

\- SIM! ESTOU CALÇANDO MEUS SAPATOS! – gritou a garota se aproximando do seu armário.

\- calçar esses sapatos sem borrar as minhas unhas... – murmurou ao mesmo tempo em que tentava calçar aqueles sapatos de salto alto sem usar as mãos – deveria ser modalidade olímpica – finalizou assim que conseguiu realizar tal feito, depois de muito esforço.

\- O DINHEIRO ESTÁ NO APARADOR! – gritou a mulher enquanto Cindy caminhava para fora do quarto.

A garota desceu as escadas, pegou o dinheiro e saiu. Ela caminhou pela cidade, entediada. Chegou ao seu destino depois cumpriu o seu objetivo e se dirigiu de volta para casa. No caminho, ela acabou se deparando com algo que a animou. Os seus olhos até brilharam ao admirar o corpo pouco definido do adolescente de cabelos negros e olhos verdes. Josh caminhava descamisado pela praça, com o corpo um tanto suado e uma garrafa de água na mão. Ela sentiu o peito acelerar ao ver o rapaz caminhar em sua direção, despreocupado. Ajustando a própria roupa, Cindy tratou de colocar um sorriso sedutor nos lábios e a encarar o garoto com um ar sexy.

Josh a observou por um tempo, sorrindo minimamente, antes de desviar o olhar para o lado e sorrir largo. O rapaz parou de andar na direção de Cindy e se virou para o lado, cruzando os braços e sorrindo divertido. A garota ficou desanimada e indignada, perdendo a postura recém montada. Ela caminhou um pouco mais na direção do rapaz e logo pôde ver a imagem de uma garota de cabelos trançados, camisa de manga cumprida, calça e tênis.

\- Nancy... – rosnou Cindy cerrando o punho ao ver a garota beijar o rosto do rapaz e sair apressada, acenando.

Josh fitou a garota ir embora, antes de sorrir largo e mudar de direção, correndo, animado. Cindy cerrou mais ainda os punhos. Ela queria gritar de ódio. Como aquele rapaz podia notar aquela garota que se cobria, enquanto ela tinha um corpo perfeito na vitrine apenas para ele?! Cindy estava furiosa, puta, possessa. Marchando na direção de sua casa, a garota murmurava palavras de ódio para a filha do delegado.

\- eu vou matar essa garota – murmurou a garota de cabelos louros enquanto caminhava a passos pesados.

\- eu vou matar a Nancy, sim! – ela soou mais alto, desta vez, chamando a atenção de algumas pessoas

  
\- você tem certeza? – perguntou Peter vendo o louro menear positivamente.

\- eu tenho, Peter. Absoluta. Eu sei que você diz que está tudo bem mas... o Stiles me assustou hoje, na prisão - disse o homem encarando o mais velho lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- o que ocorreu? – inquiriu Peter observando Isaac fitar Stiles brincando com baralhos do lado de dentro da sala.

\- quando vocês nos chamaram, o Stiles estava... batendo a cabeça de um homem contra o chão, no meio do pátio - respondeu o Lahey vendo o outro suspirar, cansado.

\- eu não sei o que está acontecendo, mas eu vou conversar com ele. Obrigado por me contar e me mantenha informado sempre que puder. Aqui, o número do meu telefone. Me ligue se as coisas ficarem estranhas na prisão – falou o homem entregando um cartão para Isaac e apertando o ombro do mais novo rapidamente.

\- certo – respondeu escondendo o cartão.

\- e então? Você vai falar ou vai ficar me encarando o dia todo? – perguntou Stiles jogando as cartas de uma mão para a outra, novamente, enquanto via Derek lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- falar o quê? – perguntou o Hale observando o criminoso embaralhar o baralho novamente, antes de repetir a façanha anterior.

\- você sabe do que eu estou falando. Eu sei que você está com isso na garganta desde que descobrimos o nome de assassina de nosso alvo – respondeu Stiles observando o agente com tanto ânimo quanto o que Derek tinha no olhar enquanto lhe encarava.

\- não sei do que você está falando – respondeu Derek se virando e dando atenção ao quadro criminalístico que montaram.

\- santo Deus! Para que enrolar, homem?! – indagou Erica brincando com o anel em seu dedo, ao mesmo tempo em que olhava o agente Hale lhe fitar pelos cantos dos olhos, antes de lhe ignorar e se focar nas informações do quadro.

\- você não precisa enrolar. Você sabe disso, não sabe? – inquiriu Isaac encarando o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar indignado.

\- até você!

\- o quê?! Eu sou ingênuo, não idiota – rebateu o Lahey vendo o Hale estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- para mim, você é as duas coisas – rosnou Derek vendo o louro lhe fitar ultrajado.

\- pegou pesado – murmurou Vernon, sentado ao lado de Allison, que meneava a cabeça em concordância.

\- já chega! Eu não gosto mais dele – ditou Isaac encarando Scott, enquanto apontava para Derek, que rolou os olhos.

\- eu só acho que é completamente desnecessário você tentar esconder as coisas da gente, sabe? Somos um grupo de investigação. Nós investigamos até uns aos outros – argumentou Erica colocando as duas pernas sobre um dos braços da cadeira em que estava sentada.

\- vocês querem calar a boca? Temos que prender uma assassina em série! – ralhou Derek, irritado, e o silêncio se instalou na sala do delegado.

\- agora eu gosto menos ainda dele – Isaac quebrou o silêncio cruzando os braços, causando risos em Allison, Scott e Peter.

\- você tem certeza de que não pode ser outro como você? – indagou Peter observando o castanho menear positivamente.

\- ela não é um prodígio, Peter. É só mais uma mulher qualquer matando – respondeu o Stilinski encarando o quadro montado por eles.

\- você também é um prodígio? – indagou Isaac, surpreso, encarando o castanho lhe fitar de soslaio.

\- é. Stiles é como você, mas no departamento dele – respondeu Peter vendo o castanho sorrir ladino enquanto erguia dois dedos em um V para o Lahey, que fez o mesmo em um tipo de cumprimento a distância.

\- maravilhoso! – comentou a Reyes sem se quer encarar o castanho.

\- não é hora, nem lugar para isso, Erica – repreendeu Allison vendo a loura erguer as mãos, dando de ombros.

\- por que uma mulher usaria sapatos masculinos para cometer crimes? – perguntou Isaac encarando o quadro, de sua cadeira.

\- é apenas distração. Sapatos femininos como tênis, também são confortáveis e úteis nessas situações. Mas ela usa sapatos masculinos para que a gente faça o que a polícia local fez: achar que o culpado era um homem – respondeu Erica vendo o louro mais alto lhe fitar atentamente.

\- esse caso está sendo difícil – murmurou Scott passando as mãos pelo rosto.

\- não podemos fazer nada além de pensar enquanto esperamos pela próxima vítima – disse Boyd se acomodando a cadeira e tomando uma expressão pensativa.

\- como é?! Você quer mais uma vítima?! – perguntou o McCall indignado e irritado.

\- não é questão de querer, agente McCall. É a lógica. Não temos nada que diminua o número de suspeitos e nos aproxime dessa mulher. E se tem uma coisa que eu aprendi trabalhando aqui, é que, quando isso ocorre, sempre aparece mais uma vítima. E é com essas vítimas novas, que o círculo vai se fechando para o outro lado – respondeu Vernon vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de respirar fundo.

\- você tem razão. Me desculpe. Eu estou irritado, estou cansado, e essa merda não está se resolvendo – falou o agente McCall, irritado.

\- tudo bem. Todos nós estamos – ditou Vernon suspirando e se acomodando melhor na cadeira, novamente. Suas costas doíam, mas ele queria deitar a cabeça.

\- ela lava as roupas e limpa tudo. Podemos supor que sua idade deve ser dos... vinte aos cinquenta? - argumentou Peter vendo Allison menear positivamente.

\- por que essa idade? – indagou Isaac encarando o louro mais velho anotar no quadro a faixa etária estimulada.

\- Aos vinte anos é a idade em que geralmente as mulheres começam a sair de casa, se tornam independentes. E cinquenta é a idade em que muitas mulheres não podem mais sustentar peso por muito tempo, o que elimina as mais velhas do que isso – respondeu Peter vendo o louro mais novo menear positivamente, em compreensão. Derek puxou o celular do bolso, discou um número na discagem rápida e colocou o viva voz.

\- sempre pronta para os meus bebês. É só mandar que faço – a voz de Lydia fora reproduzida pelo aparelho, enquanto o Hale o colocava sobre a mesa.

\- Lydia, preciso que faça uma lista com mulheres da cidade entre os vinte e cinquenta anos – ditou Derek ouvindo o som dos dedos ágeis da ruiva nos teclados.

\- mamão com açúcar. O que devo fazer a seguir? – perguntou levando o canudo de sua raspadinha aos lábios e os sugando com vontade. Os agentes se entreolharam, pensativos.

\- quantas são apenas dona de casa? – perguntou Vernon e a ruiva voltar a digitar comandos rapidamente.

\- vinte – respondeu a Martin vendo os nomes na tela do computador.

\- quantas estão na cidade? – perguntou Scott e a ruiva voltou a dedilhar com velocidade.

\- quinze – respondeu atenta as próximas ordens.

\- nos dê os nomes. Vamos dar uma olhada em todas as quinze – ditou Peter e todos já se preparavam para se levantar.

\- é bom alguém ficar para caso ocorra de mais uma vítima surgir – alertou Allison

\- certo, vocês podem ir. Eu vou voltar para o necrotério para ver se descubro mais alguma coisa no corpo de Chadd – disse Stiles já se preparando para sair. Derek iria argumentar, mas fora cortado por Peter.

\- eu fico com ele. Vocês podem ir – ditou o louro mais velho vendo os outros seguirem para a saída da sala.

  
Os dedos ágeis se mexiam sobre as teclas de forma coordenada. Ele já sabia quais comandos digitar para poder quebrar aquela barreira insignificante que o separava do seu objetivo. O cadáver que antes estava atrás de si, já havia sido descartado. Ainda era possível encontrar um osso ou outro em seus vasos de planta. Mas ele não se importava. Depois era só entregar para algum cachorro que tudo se resolvia. Com velocidade, a barreira digital fora quebrada e ele pôde visualizar o que queria.

A página na janela anônima exibia um catálogo de compostos químicos, assim como alguns detonadores já prontos. Ele analisava os produtos com cuidado. Não era um mero amador. Ele sabia o que estava fazendo. Ele era um profissional. Não poderia errar, muito menos envergonhar aquele em quem tanto estava obcecado. Após colocar os produtos desejados no carrinho, o homem tratou de efetuar o pagamento usando um cartão de crédito clonado.

\- ótimo. A primeira fase está quase completa – disse direcionando o olhar para a tela ao lado, vendo as imagens de algumas pessoas ali.

\- vamos começar por você, Erica Reyes – ditou clicando na imagem da loura que estava no computador.

Ao clicar na foto, uma pasta com vários tipos de arquivos surgiu. Alguns eram manchetes de jornais, outros eram relatórios policiais, um era um vídeo e o último era um relatório do FBI. Enquanto estudava minuciosamente os arquivos que havia conseguido, ele soltava algumas exclamações e sorrisos. Ele se viu para lá de surpreso ao descobrir que Erica também havia sido presa. Ele só não entendia o que diabos havia dado no FBI para liberar alguns dos seus prisioneiros mais perigosos. Não que ele estivesse se importando ou reclamando. Ele havia gostado. Graças a essa atitude estranha dos federais, ele pôde encontrar quem tanto queria. E seria graças a essa atitude que ele conseguiria fazer o que tanto desejava.

\- eu conheço esse nome – soltou antes de se virar para outro computador. Ele passou a dedilhar, concentrado no que fazia, antes de seus olhos se arregalarem e um sorriso animado crescer em seus lábios.

\- ora, ora, mas olha só o que eu descobri aqui! – exclamou, baixinho, enquanto passava os olhos pela página, lendo o arquivo com mais determinação. Seu sorriso apenas crescia a medida em que lia as palavras que se encontravam no monitor.

\- eu não poderia encontrar pessoa melhor para ser a primeira – ditou risonho com um sentimento de realização crescendo em seu peito, acompanhando sua animação.


	23. Secret

\- algo lhe incomoda – soltou Peter ao ver o homem de cabelos castanhos olhando fixamente para as informações reunidas no quadro.

\- eu sei. Mas eu não consigo dizer o que é – respondeu o castanho ainda encarando o quadro a sua frente.

O louro sorriu contido. Ver o castanho tão concentrado em algo completamente diferente do que ele fez no passado lhe passava uma estranha sensação de trabalho bem feito. No entanto, o relato de Isaac sobre o ocorrido no pátio da prisão o preocupava e muito. A sanidade de Stiles parecia estar indo embora por algum motivo e isso era algo que deveria ser evitado a todo custo. Ele tinha que evitar a possibilidade de Stiles voltar a fazer o contrário do que fazia no momento. Stiles não podia voltar a ser um assassino. Alice não poderia voltar, custe o que custar.

\- eu não estou falando do caso, Stiles – disse o louro vendo o castanho rir nasalado brevemente.

\- está falando da surra que dei hoje na prisão – afirmou Stiles vendo o mais velho estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- então a resposta foi para isso? – questionou vendo o mais novo negar com a cabeça.

\- a prisão fora da minha cela é interessante e estressante, Peter. Posso ter mudado, mas não garanto que meus desejos se mantenham longe de mim do jeito que as coisas estão lá – respondeu o castanho olhando para as próprias mãos.

\- não posso fazer nada para ajudar? – perguntou Peter vendo o rapaz tomar um sorriso divertido nos lábios e negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Não precisa. Ninguém pode assegurar que eu fique consciente por muito tempo. Mas eu já estou dando o meu jeitinho – respondeu Stiles vendo o louro erguer a sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- o que quer dizer com isso? - questionou o homem mais velho vendo o presidiário dar de ombros.

\- quer dizer que eu estou reduzindo o meu estresse, Peter – respondeu o especialista em assassinatos da equipe olhando para o seu agente tutor, o observando estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

Peter estava preocupado. Stiles, antes da prisão, era perigoso demais. Eles haviam arriscado muito liberando o assassino mais perigoso do país. Somente o fato de ter a sua sanidade reduzida assustava, imagina então ter a sanidade reduzida estando parcialmente livre. A única coisa que segurou Alice por meses foi a sela de metal e vidro blindado do FBI. Se Alice voltasse, seria uma catástrofe, ainda mais estando nessa idade, com aquela altura e aquele corpo. Stiles faria uma chacina até que fosse localizado, imagina, então, até ser detido. O castanho de olhos claros deveria criar o caos no país, o destruindo de dentro para fora.

Peter começou a cogitar, em silêncio. Aquela informação teria que ser mantida entre ele e Isaac. Se Derek soubesse que Stiles está enlouquecendo novamente, ele vai surtar e fazer o maior escândalo, o que vai acabar por colocar o ex-assassino na solitária da segurança máxima, novamente. Essa informação teria que estar o mais distante de Derek possível. O louro se distraiu tanto, pensando, que nem viu quando o castanho se aproximou de si, sorrateiramente. O mais novo deu a volta no homem louro, silenciosa e habilidosamente, parando ao lado do mesmo. O Stilinski aproximou o rosto do rosto do mais velho, lambendo os lábios no processo. O Tate tremeu ao sentir a respiração de Stiles acertar o ponto sensível em sua orelha.

\- volte, Peter. Você precisa manter os olhos abertos aqui, não no País das Maravilhas – Alice sussurrou no ouvido do mais velho, vendo os fios louros da nuca do homem se arrepiarem.

\- me desculpe – pediu o ex-agente vendo o mais novo sorrir em sua direção.

\- está tudo bem. Apenas me ajude aqui. O homem que me prendeu é o único que pode me ajudar com Cinderela – falou o castanho voltando a olhar para todas aquelas imagens e informações no quadro a sua frente.

\- você é tão humilde – ironizou o louro vendo o Stilinski sorrir em sua direção.

\- eu vou ao necrotério, analisar os corpos novamente. Pode ser que os policiais tenham deixado outra pista passar – falou o prisioneiro vendo o louro menear positivamente.

\- na volta, me traga um café – pediu Peter ouvindo o castanho confirmar que havia entendido.

\- eu espero muito que isso não esteja virando moda – murmurou Peter para si mesmo, observando as informações básicas e o nome “Cinderela” escrito no quadro de vidro na sala do delegado Miriam.

Assassinos com nome de princesas ou de personagens de fábulas eram o seu maior pesadelo desde Stiles. A imagem de um garoto castanho com uma adaga ensanguentada na mão e uma carta de baralho entre os lábios ainda lhe atormentava. O homem até evitou contar a história da garota sonhadora para a sua filha, pois ele não conseguia ver a capa do livro de Alice no País das Maravilhas sem sentir um aperto no peito e na garganta. Aquela história foi proibida na residência Hale por anos, até que Malia criou gosto pela leitura de clássicos. Quando a adolescente chegou com um exemplar original em casa, a família inteira ficou tensa e evitando conversar com a garota enquanto ela tivesse o livro em mãos.

Hoje, apesar de saber da triste história da família com a garota sonhadora de cabelos louros e vestido azul, Malia ainda afirma que o livro era o seu favorito para todo e qualquer ser humano que lhe perguntasse sobre livros. Um dos motivos pelo qual Derek não falava muito com a prima. A Tate não podia pronunciar o nome da personagem que Derek só faltava jogar o sofá na prima, enquanto a mesma jogava a mesa em si.

Peter suspirou, cansado. Aquele trabalho estava mexendo com o seu emocional. Isso não deveria acontecer. Ele foi treinado para ser o menos atingível possível, e conseguia ser. Mas em casos como aquele... Era impossível, para ele, não ser atingido.

\- quem é você, Cinderela? – indagou o louro vendo as fotos das três vítimas e seus torsos perfurados doze vezes.

  
\- Senhora Cryssi? – chamou Scott, após descer do carro, vendo a mulher parar em frente a própria casa.

A morena de cabelos curtos se virou, com as compras em mãos, vendo o moreno de queixo torto e terno se aproximar ao lado de um louro de cabelos cacheados de camisa de botão e calça jeans. A mulher franziu o cenho para os dois homens, tratando a abrir a porta com velocidade. Ela colocou as compras no interior da casa, ao lado da porta, antes de se virar para os dois homens, que já se encontravam próximos as escadas da frente.

\- quem são vocês? – indagou a mulher, nervosa.

\- eu sou o agente McCall. Este é o doutor Lahey. Estamos investigando os assassinatos recentes – respondeu Scott tratando de mostrar o seu distintivo para a mulher, que pareceu se sentir mais aliviada.

\- graças a Deus! Pensei que fossem assassinos – murmurou a mulher não disfarçando o seu alívio.

\- não assiste aos jornais? O assassino é uma mulher – questionou Isaac vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa.

\- uma mulher?! Que tipo de doente faria aquilo com adolescentes?! – questionou indignada.

\- o tipo que estamos perseguindo – respondeu Scott vendo a mulher lhe fitar apreensiva.

\- e em que posso ajudar vocês? – perguntou cruzando os braços, tentando não parecer intimidada.

\- queremos dar uma olhada em sua casa, se não se incomodar – respondeu Scott vendo a mulher franzir o cenho, confusa.

\- eu não acho que o FBI revirando a minha casa criará uma boa imagem ao meu marido – argumentou a mulher sendo a vez de Isaac de franzir o cenho.

\- e o que o seu marido tem a ver com a nossa investigação? – questionou o Lahey, confuso.

\- o meu marido é candidato a prefeito da cidade. Temos que manter uma boa imagem para a nossa população – respondeu a senhora Cryssi, ainda de braços cruzados.

\- novamente, e o que isso tem a ver com a nossa investigação? – indagou o louro vendo a morena lamber os lábios.

\- nossa casa também não tem a ver com a sua investigação. Ninguém morreu aqui – argumentou a mulher vendo o louro suspirar.

\- ainda – respondeu Scott vendo a mulher lhe fitar surpresa, assim como Isaac.

\- isso é uma ameaça? – questionou a morena, indignada.

\- veja como quiser. Estou apenas fazendo uma análise. O que será que vai acontecer com a imagem do seu marido se os federais precisarem de um mandato para revistarem a sua casa? Uma vez que você se nega a nos deixar dar uma olhada rápida – falou Scott, se colocando de lado para olhar para Isaac com uma falsa expressão pensativa, vendo o louro sorrir contido.

\- ah, isso como certeza vai matar a reputação dele, junto com as chances de se eleger. Seria um homicídio duplo – respondeu o Lahey e ambos direcionaram o olhar para a mulher, vendo a mesma engolir em seco.

\- sintam-se em casa – disse a senhora Cryssi, a contra gosto, abrindo a porta para os dois.

\- ah, a senhora é um doce! – ironizou Isaac ao adentrar a casa, sendo seguido por Scott.

Com poucas palavras e com bastante dedicação, eles analisaram toda a casa, dando uma atenção especial ao quarto do casal e a área de serviço. Eles não acharam nada. A mulher calçava o número trinta e sete, o que era próximo ao número calçado usado pelo assassino durante as mortes. O marido calçava quarenta, o que, obviamente, permitiria a mulher a comprar um calçado masculino de número quarenta sem chamar atenção alguma e o esconder para uso próprio, vulgo as mortes. Mas o que a livrava de ser uma suspeita era um álibi que ninguém iria ignorar: Jully Cryssi não limpava a casa nem lavava as roupas. Na área de serviço, Isaac encontrou a empregada da casa lavando as roupas da patroa. Ele conversou um pouco com a velha empregada da casa, que alegou apenas limpar a casa e as roupas, já que a comida e as compras ficavam por conta da patroa. A mulher também disse que fora contratada pois a patroa era horrível em limpeza e lavagem de roupas.

\- Inúmeros carpetes e camisas foram perdidas por erro dela na hora de usar os produtos de limpeza – sussurrou a senhorinha, em um tom de deboche, sorrindo para o louro bonitão que sorriu consigo.

\- obrigado por sua rápida e voluntária colaboração com a nossa investigação, senhora Cryssi – disse Scott enquanto descia as escadas, sendo encarado pela mulher mal humorada.

\- menos uma para a lista – disse Isaac, suspirando cansado.

\- acho que esse é um daqueles casos – falou Scott, também suspirando cansado enquanto abria a porta do carro, vendo Isaac olhar ao redor.

\- vai ser difícil achar essa desgraçada no meio dessa cidade sem termos quase nada de pista – comentou o Lahey observando o McCall parar e lhe fitar.

\- o que me deixa mais irritado é que ela tem a ousadia de fazer isso aqui, em Quântico – argumentou Scott vendo o mais alto menear positivamente.

\- a sede de vocês fica aqui, não é? - indagou o prisioneiro vendo agente menear positivamente.

\- exatamente. Ela tem que ter muita coragem para fazer isso bem debaixo do nosso nariz – respondeu o moreno de queixo torto já entrando no carro.

\- ISAAC! – o Lahey ouviu alguém gritar o seu nome.

O louro de cachos olhou ao redor, assim como Scott, quando foram surpreendidos pelo grito. O homem alto de cabelos cacheados localizou uma mulher, do outro lado da rua, na porta de uma casa, olhando desesperada em sua direção. No início ele ficou confuso. O Lahey viu a mulher largar sacolas no chão e começar a correr em sua direção. O homem não a conhecia, mas, pelo visto, a mulher lhe conhecia. O louro, nervoso, notou que a mulher estava olhando um pouco mais para baixo. Aquilo era mais estranho ainda. Isaac era alto, mais alto do que ela. Por que ela olharia para baixo? E foi seguindo o olhar da mulher que o louro se surpreendeu. Agora tudo fazia sentido. O louro ouviu o som de pneu derrapando no asfalto e olhou para o lado, notando que um carro freava bruscamente. A mulher gritou assustada e Scott saiu do carro as pressas.

\- a gente tem que pensar – falou Billy caminhando de um lado para o outro do corredor.

\- não sei como podemos evitar um encontro com ele. Estamos presos, não temos muito espaço para onde ir – argumentou Jimmy encarando o mais baixo dos três fazer a volta para permanecer caminhando de um lado para o outro.

\- é porque não tem para onde correr, cara – ditou o Rei, pensativo, olhando para o chão, concentrado, chamando a atenção dos dois parceiros, que lhe fitaram abismados.

\- o quê?! Que porra é essa?! Você está louco?! Você é o Rei, cara! Vai mesmo deixar o cara tomar o seu reino assim?! – indagou Billy indignado, vendo o mais musculoso suspirar e olhar em seus olhos.

\- não dá para ir contra aquele cara. Você viu... Você sentiu! Todos nos vimos as coisas que aquele cara... Alice é capaz de fazer. Nós não podemos com aquele cara – argumentou Marcos vendo os amigos permanecerem lhe olhando com indignação.

\- você está drogado?! – questionou Jimmy irritado.

\- não, Rainha, eu estou sendo realista. Porque, a menos que algum de vocês seja um tira super treinado ou algum tipo de... Sei lá, ninja fodão, nós não podemos fazer nada! – exclamou o calvo se desencostando da parede para encarar os dois parceiros de frente.

\- Rainha?! Está mesmo entrando na dele? – indagou Jimmy, intrigado.

\- deve ter alguma coisa que a gente possa fazer. Sei lá. Achar um ponto fraco nele – argumentou Billy, desesperado.

\- tipo o quê? – questionou Marcos irritado.

\- Sei lá. Qualquer coisa. Parentes, amigos – Billy começou a tentar puxar algo de sua mente, algo que lhe fosse útil contra Alice.

\- não adianta – uma quarta voz os alcançou e eles olharam para o lado, surpresos, vendo o guarda Josh se aproximar de braços cruzados.

\- o quê não adianta? – indagou Billy, confuso.

\- eu tentei puxar a ficha do cara, para saber mais dele. Tentei fazer o que está tentando fazer agora – respondeu vendo o trio lhe fitar surpreso, estando Billy e Jimmy com brilhos esperançosos no olhar.

\- e aí? O que conseguiu? – indagou Jimmy, animado.

\- nada – respondeu Josh vendo o trio lhe fitar confuso.

\- como assim, nada? – questionou Marcos, perdido.

\- não tem nada útil na ficha dele. Apenas o que já sabemos. Ele é doente da cabeça. Segundo a ficha, ele é polipolar. E, para completar, ele foi preso por uma série de assassinatos – respondeu o guarda com vários curativos no rosto, assustando um pouco mais os presos quando proferiu a palavra “assassinato”.

\- realmente não tem jeito – suspirou Marcos, coçando a nuca, nervoso.

\- eu soube que vocês ignoraram o Alice – ditou o guarda se apoiando na parede com uma expressão de poucos amigos. Billy bufou irritado.

\- isso não é da sua conta, palhaço de farda – ralhou o mais baixo.

\- é da minha conta, Valete, quando o cara que você irritou me tem na palma da mão psicopata dele – respondeu Josh vendo o mais baixo coçar a cabeça, nervoso.

\- então vamos trabalhar com esse negócio dele. Esse tal de polipolar – sugeriu Jimmy vendo o guarda lhe fitar questionador.

\- está doido?! Isso vai matar você! – argumentou o guarda vendo os três lhe fitarem atentamente.

\- o que pode dar errado? – indagou Billy.

\- eu pesquisei sobre isso. Polipolaridade, em pessoas como ele, é muito perigoso. Não dá para saber o que ele vai fazer, como ele vai reagir. Se você o atacar, por exemplo, primeiro ele fica de um jeito, e então – Josh explicava antes de estalar os dedos da mão – em um segundo ele muda da água para o vinho. E daí – ele voltou a estalar dos dedos – de novo, e de novo, e de novo. Não tem como dizer como ele vai reagir a qualquer coisa que faça – explicou o homem de farda vendo os dois prisioneiros com cabelos lhe fitarem frustrados.

\- eu disse. Não temos nada a fazer, a não ser aceitarmos a surra – ditou Marcos frustrado e nervoso.

A sua clavícula ainda estava quebrada e enfaixada, logo, o seu braço era inútil. Não poderia se defender e evitar danos graves, além de que o seu superior poderia muito bem usar a sua clavícula quebrada como meio de torturá-lo. Marcos encarou o próprio ombro nervoso. Ela já até podia sentir a dor que aquilo lhe causaria. Alice os alertou que havia pegado leve naquele dia, pois eles não haviam sido avisados do que lhes poderia ocorrer. Mas agora... Agora eles sabiam muito bem o que iria acontecer a eles. Ele olhou para os rostos cheios de cortes de Billy e Jimmy, antes de começar a rir, chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- o que foi? – indagou Billy vendo o Rei negar com a cabeça.

\- nós estamos bem fodidos. Olhe o tipo de cara com quem a gente foi mexer – disse o calvo vendo os outros três lhe fitarem curiosos.

\- quem diria que um cara desses iria estar aqui, e não em uma prisão de segurança máxima? – comentou Josh ouvindo os prisioneiros suspirarem.

\- eu odeio aquele cara – ditou Jimmy vendo o guarda Josh olhar ao redor, nervoso.

\- cuidado com o que fala, cara. Aquele cara... Ele some do nada e aparece do nada. Se ele escutar você dizendo isso, vai ficar irritado. E eu não quero aquele irritado, entendeu? – ralhou o guarda cruzando os braços antes de começar a andar pelo corredor, como se nada tivesse acontecido.

\- é impressão minha, ou ele parece ter aceitado essa história “Alecrim” muito fácil? – ditou Billy vendo o guarda caminhar calmamente pelo corredor.

\- é Arlequim. E, não. Eu também acho muito estranho esse cara ter aceitado aquilo muito rápido. Ele sempre foi um cara muito cheio de si. – respondeu Marcos vendo o guarda sumir a direita no corredor.

\- é, isso está muito estranho – concordou Jimmy olhando na mesma direção que os colegas.

  
\- onde está o Stiles? – indagou Derek entrando na sala do delegado Miriam com velocidade e vendo apenas Peter na sala.

\- tirando um cochilo para pensar – respondeu o louro dando de ombros e vendo o sobrinho fechar o semblante para si.

\- você não está de olho nele?! – indagou irritado, em sussurros, enquanto fechava a porta da sala.

\- ele precisa de um descanso, Derek – disse Peter voltando a encarar o quadro, pensativo.

\- descanso?! Me poupe, Peter. Estamos trabalhando! Enquanto ele descansa, a colega de trabalho dele está lá fora, procurando mais alguma vítima! – exclamou o Hale, irritado.

\- Derek, controle a sua língua. Sabe que não deve falar disso durante o trabalho, muito menos dentro de uma delegacia – repreendeu o Tate vendo o sobrinho rir irônico.

\- Peter, onde o Alice está? – questionou Derek em um tom que indicava o quanto ele tentava controlar a raiva que crescia em seu peito.

\- Derek, se acalme – ordenou o louro vendo o sobrinho cerrar os punhos.

\- apenas me diga onde ele está – ditou Derek vendo o tio suspirar e apontar para a porta.

\- ele está dormindo no necrotério – respondeu o Tate e Derek abriu a porta com tanta força que os oficiais juraram de pés juntos que o agente fosse arrancar a mesma.

Derek avançou para o necrotério a passos pesados, os quais Isaac tentava seguir sem parecer um desesperado. Scott seguiu o parceiro e o seu prisioneiro até o necrotério, sendo acompanhado pelo resto da equipe, vendo Derek adentrar o local como um furacão. A porta bateu na parede e retornou, lentamente, assustando Isaac. O homem de cabelos negros varreu o ambiente com os seus olhos verdes se irritando mais ainda ao não encontrar sinal algum do castanho de olhos claros.

\- ele não está aqui! – ralhou o Hale se virando para o corredor vendo o tio se aproximar lentamente.

\- se o Stiles realmente fugir, você nunca vai pegar ele, se continuar assim – disse Peter vendo o sobrinho avançar em si, o prendendo contra a parede.

\- você está achando isso engraçado?! O maior assassino que o FBI já prendeu, e deu duro para prender, escapa por sua imprudência e você acha graça?! – indagou o Hale, furioso, praticamente cuspindo as palavras na cara do tio.

\- Derek – Allison tentou acalmar o agente Hale, mas o mesmo apenas a olhou furioso.

\- ele ainda está dentro do necrotério, Derek – falou Peter se soltando das mãos do sobrinho e caminhando, calmamente, para o interior do local.

\- então cadê ele? – perguntou Erica vendo o necrotério vazio.

\- acontece que, para achar Alice, você tem que pensar como Alice – disse Peter se aproximando das câmaras frigoríficas, onde os cadáveres são armazenados até o encerramento do caso.

\- ele... – Alison fora cortada quando Peter abriu uma das câmaras e a puxou, revelando o corpo do castanho de brincos de naipes de baralho deitado, com uma expressão serena. O rapaz realmente parecia mais um cadáver guardado para análise.

\- Stiles, acorde – ditou Peter e o outro abriu os olhos no mesmo instante.

\- Jesus – murmurou Isaac olhando o castanho se sentar e bocejar.

\- eu estava pensando, antes de dormir, e se estivermos procurando no grupo errado? – indagou Stiles vendo Scott franzir o cenho para a sua indagação.

\- temos uma informação que a polícia não compartilhou com a gente – comentou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o castanho lhe fitar curioso.

\- e o que é? – questionou o Stilinski vendo o McCall abrir a boca.

\- vamos sair daqui? Eu não gosto muito desse lugar – perguntou Isaac já se retirando do necrotério.

Nancy caminhava calmamente pelas ruas escuras da cidade. Já era noite e ela estava caminhando rumo a casa do seu amigo, como eles haviam marcado. O grupos de amigos iria assistir ao jogo de hoje, sentados no chão da sala, comendo porcarias. Josh morava um pouco longe de sua casa, mas ela conhecia o caminho muito bem. Já havia dormido na casa do rapaz algumas vezes, mesmo a contra gosto do pai. O delegado tinha um pé atrás quanto a sua filha andar dormindo na casa de amigos homens. Ele insistia para que Nancy andasse mais com garotas do que com garotos, mas a filha se recusava a largar os amigos assim.

A garota ajustou a mochila nas costas e olhou para o relógio em seu pulso.

\- merda! Eu estou atrasada! – exclamou apertando o ritmo de seus passos.

Ela não estava muito atrasada, mas não queria chegar no meio do jantar, na casa do amigo, muito menos chegar justo na hora do jogo. Nancy chegou a esquina do parque e parou, olhando ao redor, pensativa. Ela poderia escolher dois caminhos para a casa do seu amigo: o mais longo, que consistia em ir pelas calçadas das ruas, todas muito bem iluminadas; ou o mais curto, que consistia em pegar um atalho pelo parque, um tanto escuro, e uma série de becos sem iluminação alguma até os fundos da casa de Josh. A primeira opção era, certamente, a mais viável nesses tempos de crise com esses assassinatos ocorrendo, mas ela estava tão atrasada... Para completar, a garota estava com a estranha sensação de que estava sendo seguida. Ela se sentia observada desde que havia saído de casa. No início, achou ser o seu pai, mas o mesmo ainda estava trabalhando no caso do assassino Cinderela.

A Miriam ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou, instantaneamente, vendo um gato revirando a lixeira de uma loja de conveniência. Rindo do seu próprio susto, ela negou com a cabeça, enquanto olhava para o parque, pensativa. Talvez hoje, só hoje, ela devesse pegar aquela caminho. Olhando ao redor novamente, a garota começou a caminhar na direção do parque um pouco escuro. Assim que a filha do delegado adentrou o parque, de trás da lixeira alguém saiu, carregando uma faca grande, com a lâmina na cor laranja. No mesmo instante, o gato correu, assustado com a movimentação próxima a si. A pessoa tratou de seguir o mesmo caminho que a filha do delegado Miriam, não se importando em olhar ao redor antes de seguir a adolescente. Assim que adentrou o parque, ela tratou de esconder a faca laranja no bolso do seu casaco, enquanto colocava o capuz, cobrindo o seu rosto.


	24. Slut

\- ow, ow, ow! Segura a onda aí, queixo torto. Devagar que o baque foi grande – disse Erica erguendo as mãos, enquanto via um moreno de olhos castanhos e queixo torto lhe direcionar um olhar irritado.

\- você tem certeza disso? – indagou Allison vendo o louro de cabelos cacheados menear positivamente.

\- temos. A própria mulher dele nos disse que não é a primeira vez que isso acontece – respondeu o Lahey vendo Peter tomar um olhar pensativo.

\- então não é a primeira vez que Cinderela ataca – murmurou o Tate, levando a mão ao queixo.

\- e não é só isso. Da outra vez, ninguém sobreviveu aos ataques – informou o louro vendo Stiles franzir o cenho.

\- mais uma prova de que a polícia não está servindo de nada nesse caso – resmungou o castanho de brincos cruzando os braços, antes de cruzar as pernas.

\- eu vou pegar os arquivos dos ataques do primeiro caso de Cinderela – disse Derek já se dirigindo para a saída.

\- isso! Pode ser que nos ajude, agora – incentivou Peter vendo o sobrinho menear, dizendo ter pensado o mesmo.

\- não adianta. O caso não bate – ditou Scott vendo todos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- como não?! Ambos não são de Cinderela? – questionou Boyd, confuso.

\- acharam o culpado no último ataque. No primeiro caso, todas as vitimas foram mulheres das mais variadas idades. Mas o último foi um homem, cujas digitais batiam com as encontradas nas cenas de crime – explicou o McCall vendo o Hale lhe fitar com o cenho franzido.

\- então essa Cinderela não é a mesma da primeira vez? – indagou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o de olhos castanhos menear positivamente.

\- o cara foi encontrado morto em um cativeiro. Amarrado, do mesmo jeito que fazia com suas vítimas, antes de matar elas e desovar em qualquer lugar para que fossem encontradas – explicou Scott cruzando os braços.

\- talvez seja um parceiro do passado – sugeriu Vernon chamando a atenção.

\- talvez, a mulher que estamos perseguindo agora, seja uma parceira dele. E talvez até a culpada pela morte dele – explicou o Boyd vendo o grupo ficar pensativo por um tempo.

\- precisamos dos arquivos de um jeito ou de outro – falou Allison vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente e sair da sala.

\- no que está pensando? – indagou Erica ao olhar o modo como Peter estava concentrado

\- é sobre o caso de anos atrás. Para Lydia não ter ligado os casos... Só pode haver uma explicação – explicou Peter vendo Vernon, Scott e Allison ficaram pensativos, enquanto Erica e Isaac apenas esperavam pela resposta.

\- não devem ter ligação – disse Vernon vendo os agentes negarem com a cabeça.

\- não. O que poderia fazer as ligações não deve ter sido descoberto no caso anterior – explicou Allison vendo o louro mais velho menear positivamente.

\- Por isso não havia como serem conectados no banco de dados – disse Scott vendo a morena assentir em concordância.

\- sendo assim, os arquivos que o senhor mal humor foi buscar não vão adiantar de nada – falou a Reyes apontando para a porta com a mão.

\- na verdade. Eles podem ser úteis se analisados novamente – argumentou Allison olhando para o quadro que montaram com todas as pistas que já haviam reunido.

\- como vocês ficaram sabendo desse caso, mesmo? – questionou Erica se virando para Isaac, que coçou a bochecha, um tanto envergonhado.

\- Isaac salvou a vida do filho mais novo do delegado Miriam – falou Scott vendo todos direcionarem o olhar para o louro, que apenas os encarou, tímido.

\- o garoto estava atravessando a rua, quando um carro estava vindo. A mãe chamou pelo nome dele, que por sorte é Isaac, também. Quando eu olhei, o Isaac já estava do outro lado da rua com o filho do delegado no colo – explicou o agente McCall, vendo o mais alto sorrir minimamente ao lembrar do ocorrido.

\- e como isso levou a informação? – questionou Stiles vendo o agente fechar o semblante ao lhe direcionar o olhar.

\- ela nos convidou para entrar e soltou a informação sem se quer perguntarmos nada. Bastou dizermos que éramos do FBI e ela já soltou um “O meu marido está muito tenso por ter que passar por isso de novo”. Perguntamos um pouco mais e descobrimos que ocorreu há quatro anos e meio. – explicou Isaac vendo o castanho desviar o olhar para a mesa do delegado.

\- ela também pediu desculpas, já sabendo como o marido estaria de cabeça quente lidando com esse caso – informou Scott olhando diretamente para Stiles, assim como todos os outros, com exceção de Peter.

\- irrelevante - ditou o castanho dando as costas e se aproximando do quadro que haviam montado.

\- Stiles – Peter repreendeu com a voz suave, quase contrariada.

\- qual é o seu problema? – indagou Scott, irritado.

\- não enche – respondeu o castanho jogando a mão para o lado, como se afastasse um inseto, o que irritou mais ainda o agente de queixo torto.

\- escu... – o moreno iria se aproximar com o dedo erguido, mas Isaac colocou o braço na sua frente, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra mão abaixava a do agente McCall.

\- Scott, deixa para lá – disse o louro olhando com certo receio para o castanho.

\- é melhor deixar ele quieto – alertou Vernon de braços cruzados, olhando para as costas de Stiles.

\- aconteceu alguma coisa? – indagou Allison, desconfiada, vendo os dois prisioneiros se entreolharem, antes de olharem para as costas de Stiles, receosos.

\- nada – respondeu Stiles, ainda de costas, enquanto pegava as fotos dos torsos de todas as vítimas e passava a os analisar em conjunto.

\- é melhor deixarem ele em paz. Não é seguro provocar ele, hoje – alertou Erica olhando para o castanho, que sorriu ladino, lhe fitando pelo canto do olho por sobre o ombro. O olhar de todos fora desviado para a porta quando Derek adentrou a sala.

\- más notícias: os arquivos foram perdidos – anunciou Derek vendo os agentes franzirem o cenho.

\- como é? – indagou Scott vendo o parceiro dar de ombros

\- pois é. Parece que houve um incêndio há alguns anos. E o fogo levou todos os arquivos para o inferno. Todos os arquivos que ainda não haviam sido digitalizados foram completamente perdidos. Dos arquivos do caso que queremos não sobrou nem um pedaço – respondeu o Hale vendo os parceiros de equipe suspirarem.

\- o incêndio foi investigado? – indagou Vernon vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente.

\- sim. Ocorreu pela parte da noite. Os policiais foram atender a uma ocorrência e alguns ficaram na delegacia, quando ocorreu uma queda de energia e a sala dos arquivos pegou fogo. Foi uma falha na fiação. Alguns fios desencapados acabaram dando início a tudo – explicou o agente de olhos verdes e Allison suspirou, sendo acompanhada por um bocejo de Isaac.

\- está tarde. Não vamos prender ninguém se nossos cérebros não trabalham direito. É melhor a maioria de vocês ir dormir – alertou Peter vendo Scott, Isaac, Allison, Erica e Vernon menearem positivamente.

\- eu vou ficar acordado para o caso de alguma vítima nova ocorrer – disse o louro vendo o grupo menear positivamente.

\- vamos usar as salas vazias da base como quartos para já estarmos preparados caso algo aconteça – ditou Allison guiando um Isaac sonolento pelos ombros.

\- eu vou ficar com você – disse o castanho já retirando um baralho do bolso.

\- eu também vou ficar – falou o Hale se jogando sentado na cadeira em que antes Erica estava sentada.

\- ainda estamos deixando passar alguma coisa – murmurou Peter se colocando ao lado de Stiles que jogou uma carta para cima, antes de a pegar entre dois dedos

  
Josh estava jogado no sofá da sala junto de seus amigos. O rapaz estava um tanto preocupado. Nancy já deveria ter chegado há dez minutos atrás. A garota havia lhe mandado uma mensagem quando saiu de casa. E não era a primeira vez que um ia na casa do outro. Eles já se conheciam do maternal. Os seus pais eram amigos e os dois adolescentes eram muito próximos. Tanto que já sabiam que o tempo de caminhada entre suas casas era de quinze minutos. Mas já fazia vinte e cinco minutos desde que Nancy mandada mensagem e nada de a garota chegar. Algo parecia estar errado.

\- a Nancy não vem? – questionou Adam, um dos amigos de Josh enquanto levava um pouco de pipoca a boca.

\- ela já deve estar chegando – respondeu Josh já desbloqueando o celular para poder mandar uma mensagem para a garota.

O rapaz mal terminou de digitar a própria senha que a campainha da casa tocou, despertando a atenção não só dos três adolescentes, como também dos pais do louro de olhos claros. Josh saltou do sofá e correu na direção da porta, abrindo a mesma com velocidade, sentindo o alívio dominar o seu corpo ao ver a garota de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo parada com uma mochila nas costas. A garota sorriu para o desespero do amigo em abrir a porta.

\- quem está morrendo? – indagou Nancy vendo o louro sorrir um pouco tímido.

\- ninguém. Eu só... Estava preocupado. Você demorou – respondeu Josh observando um sorriso tímido surgir nos lábios da outra.

\- foi mal. Aconteceu uma coisa estranha no caminho – comentou a morena enquanto o rapaz abria espaço para que ela entrasse.

\- o que foi? – questionou o louro vendo a garota cumprimentar a todos antes de subir as escadas, sendo seguida por si.

\- eu estava no caminho para cá quando senti alguém me observando – a garota começou a explicar ao mesmo tempo em que adentrava o quarto de hóspedes da casa.

\- mas alguém mexeu com você? – indagou vendo a garota se jogar sentada na cama em que sempre dormia quando passava a noite na casa do amigo.

\- não. Eu entrei no parque para pegar um atalho, mas aí eu escutei um grito de susto. Eu me assustei e corri. Aí eu encontrei um sapato no chão. Me lembrei das mortes que estavam ocorrendo e corri para outra direção. Foi quando vi um cara correndo atrás de mim. Eu corri pelos lugares em que pensei estarem mais movimentados. Tive que dar várias voltas antes de ter certeza de que tinha me livrado dele, para poder vir para cá – explicou a morena vendo o louro tomar uma expressão de surpresa no rosto.

\- você está bem? – perguntou Josh vendo a garota menear positivamente.

\- sim, sim. Ele não conseguiu me alcançar. Amém dias de jogo na quadra da escola! – exclamou a filha do delegado se levantando e se aproximando da porta

\- venha. Vamos descer antes que nos chamem – disse a morena batendo de leve no ombro do louro, que ainda lhe fitava preocupado.

\- você tem certeza de que você está bem? – questionou vendo a morena retirar os sapatos, os jogando na direção da cama.

\- tenho, Jo. Não precisa ficar tão preocupado. Está parecendo o meu pai! – respondeu a Miriam vendo o rapaz de olhos verdes lamber os lábios, nervoso.

\- não sei, não, Nan. Eu acho bom avisar ao seu pai que você foi perseguida – alertou o louro vendo a garota se aproximar de si.

\- ei. Eu vim aqui passar a noite com você e os caras. Se avisar ao meu pai ele vai fazer todo aquele melodrama e me levar embora. Você quer que eu vá embora? – perguntou a garota vendo o amigo ficar pensativo por um tempo.

\- não. Mas eu também me preocupo com você! – exclamou um tanto envergonhado pelas palavras que saíam de sua boca.

\- você se preocupa? – indagou a morena, surpresa, assistindo às bochechas do louro se tornarem rosadas.

Josh sentia o rosto esquentar, enquanto as mãos começavam a suar. Ele não se sentia confortável em deixar Nancy saber como ele realmente se sentia. Aquilo lhe constrangia e lhe causava um certo temor. Ele tinha medo. Não havia como negar. Medo de ser rejeitado. Ele gostava demais de Nancy. Não era como uma paixonite adolescente. Ele realmente gostava da garota. Chegava a duvidar que um dia fosse gostar tanto de alguma outra pessoa. Aquela garota de cabelos negros e jeito carinhoso havia lhe roubado o peito no momento em que lhe cumprimentou quando se esbarraram no corredor no ensino médio. Até aquele dia, Josh nunca havia a visto com aqueles olhos. Notando estar muito tempo calado, o rapaz tentou buscar algo para dizer.

\- é claro que sim! V-você é a minha melhor amiga! – exclamou ainda corado, vendo a morena sorrir em sua direção.

Após processar as palavras que haviam saído de sua boca, o louro sentiu vontade de se estapear ali mesmo. A sua expressão mudou, brevemente, para uma de indignação, sem que ele percebesse, mas Nancy percebeu. A morena sorriu mais ainda com o jeito do rapaz a sua frente, chamando a atenção do mesmo, que, ainda envergonhado, olhou para Nancy, vendo a garota se aproximar de si, ainda rindo do seu jeito desajeitado.

\- eu agradeço a preocupação, mas eu sei me virar – disse a Miriam antes de se aproximar ainda mais, deixando o louro mais nervoso ainda.

A garota aproximou o seu rosto do rosto do rapaz, dando um beijo na bochecha, próximo aos lábios do louro, que se viu incrivelmente perdido e impressionado, enquanto suas bochechas tomavam uma coloração rosada e intensa. A garota se afastou, sorrindo, ao mesmo tempo em que segurava a mão de Josh, que ainda a fitava com surpresa no olhar. Nancy sorriu ao ver a reação lenta do louro e passou a puxar o mesmo pela mão, na direção da porta. Quando se virou para a porta, a morena fora surpreendida pela imagem de um dos amigos de Josh, que olhava surpreso para os dois.

\- e-eu vim avisar que o jantar está pronto... Mas p-podem continuar aí... Eu já estou descendo – falou o moreno envergonhado por ter atrapalhado, provavelmente, uma boa chance do amigo de ficar com a garota que ele gostava. Ao ouvir o amigo, Josh finalmente despertou do seu devaneio feliz e confuso.

\- a gente já está descendo, também – ditou Nancy vendo o rapaz se virar para o corredor, lançando um olhar envergonhado para Josh, como se pedisse desculpas por algo.

  
Stiles estava sentado na cadeira do delegado Miriam, se entretendo com um dos seus baralhos enquanto montava um enorme castelo de cartas. O agente Derek Hale se encontrava jogado na cadeira do outro lado, apenas assistindo a construção do castelo, que mais parecia a muralha da China, por sua extensão ocupar toda a mesa de madeira da sala. O Hale estava surpreso com a habilidade do outro naquele passatempo. Nunca havia visto um castelo de cartas ser construído completamente antes, e agora via a construção do que parecia ser o castelo dos castelos bem a sua frente. Stiles até mesmo construíra uma torre de cada lado do monumento.

O moreno de olhos verdes, de braços cruzados, observava, boquiaberto, o castanho subir na cadeira do delegado para poder alcançar o topo do castelo. O Stilinski cantarolava uma música que o agente não conseguia identificar. Pelo modo como o mais baixo parecia relaxar com ela e até mesmo se divertir. Aquilo lhe deixava curioso, o que era bom, pois lhe tirava o sono.

\- qual é a da música? – indagou Derek vendo o outro, com todo o cuidado possível, colocar mais duas cartas no castelo, se aproximando cada vez mais de finalizar o mesmo.

\- nada. Eu só gosto de cantar ela – respondeu o mais novo puxando mais duas cartas do baralho e se inclinando um pouco sobre a mesa para conseguir colocar as duas cartas no local mais alto.

\- não está com sono? – questionou o Hale ao ver o outro sorrir largo enquanto cantarolava.

\- não. Eu sofro de insônia – respondeu o Stilinski pegando mais cartas e as colocando sobre as outras.

\- eu não sabia dessa. Por acaso fica vendo os rostos de suas vítimas durante o sono? – ironizou Derek sorrindo ladino.

\- e por que eu iria ver isso? Elas não eram importantes para mim – perguntou Stiles não vendo o semblante do outro se fechar em aborrecimento.

\- você por acaso se lembra delas? Sabe quem são? – questionou o agente, tentando controlar a raiva que sentia crescer em si.

\- eu tenho uma memória afiada, Derek. Você sabe que eu me lembro de todas elas – respondeu o castanho sorrindo travesso.

\- qual foi a que você mais gostou de matar? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho puxar uma carta roxa com preto, que se parecia com uma carta de tarô, e lamber a mesma sensualmente, rindo maleficamente, antes de gemer manhoso e jogar a cabeça para trás.

\- não vai me responder? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o castanho abaixar a cabeça com um brilho assassino no olhar.

\- o seu pai – respondeu o Stilinski antes de jogar o braço na direção de Derek, que apenas viu a carta roxa voar em sua direção antes de sentir algo em seu pescoço.

A dor não demorou a vir. O moreno de olhos verdes levou as mãos ao próprio pescoço, se sentindo engasgar com velocidade. A carta parecia ter se prendido ao seu pescoço. Quando ele puxou a mesma, um fino jato vermelho fora disparado de seu corpo, manchando a parede ao seu lado. Levando a carta para o seu campo de visão, o agente viu a carta da morte em seus dedos, suja de sangue. Algo escorria por seu corpo. Levando a mão, sem conseguir dizer nada por ainda estar engasgado, o moreno sentiu um líquido quente molhar sua mão. Ao olhar para a mesma, notou que era o seu sangue que estava escorrendo por seu corpo. Ainda engasgado no próprio sangue e sofrimento, o moreno direcionou os seus olhos verdes para o causador daquilo tudo, vendo o homem de cabelos castanhos sorrir largo em sua direção.

\- o seu sangue é ainda mais bonito do que o do seu pai – falou Alice antes de puxar uma carta do centro do castelo, surpreendendo Derek ao manter o castelo de pé, mesmo perdendo uma das peças.

\- já passou da hora de você ir se encontrar com o seu pai, Derek – ditou o castanho se aproximando do Hale, que tentava se afastar a todo custo, chegando a cair da cadeira.

Stiles gargalhou com a tentativa inútil do outro de se afastar de si. Ser um agente treinado não havia adiantado de nada naquele momento. Derek sentiu o outro pisar em suas costas, lhe forçando a manter o peito contra o chão, antes se sentir o pé ser substituído pelas nádegas alheias. Alice simplesmente puxou os seus cabelos, lhe fazendo olhar para cima, onde Peter assistia a tudo, não se importando com o que ocorria, mesmo com todas as súplicas mudas de Derek.

\- você está atrasado, Derek – Alice sussurrou sensualmente em seu ouvido, antes de passar a carta que segurava no pescoço de Derek, abrindo um corte novo e grande, fazendo mais do seu sangue sujar o chão da sala do delegado Miriam.

\- Derek! – a voz de Stiles alcançou a si quando tudo começou a ficar escuro.

\- Derek! – e de novo, antes de Derek sentir uma leve dor em seu rosto e tudo voltar a ficar claro.

Stiles estava próximo a si e Peter estava logo atrás, lhe observando. O Hale se ergueu de prontidão, empurrando o castanho de brincos, que caiu sentado por estar abaixado ao lado da cadeira. O agente fora, instantaneamente segurado por Peter e Boyd, que viram quando o homem iria avançar contra o Stilinski, que apenas o encarava com a sua expressão calma de sempre.

\- mas o que porra foi isso? – indagou Isaac, surpreso.

\- não se aproxime de mim! – ralhou Derek furioso, quase desesperado, vendo o castanho se erguer.

\- Derek, ele estava apenas lhe acordando porque temos trabalho – ditou Peter vendo o sobrinho se acalmar aos poucos.

\- é, cara. Acharam outro corpo e o cara estava lhe acordando para a gente ir – falou Issac vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar furioso.

\- não quero saber, sabe que eu odeio ele. Que outra pessoa me acorde, mas ele não – ralhou o Hale já se soltando e se dirigindo para a saída, não se importando com o que ocorria atrás de si.

\- você está bem? – indagou Allison estendendo a mão para Stiles, que lhe encarou antes de aceitar a ajuda para se erguer.

\- não foi nada. Eu estou numa boa – ditou o Stilinski já se direcionando para a saída.

\- tem vezes que eu odeio aquele cara – ditou Erica de braços cruzados, encarando a porta, onde podia ver Derek sair do banheiro masculino.

\- é complicado. Eu peço para que deixem ele. Não me importo com isso, contanto que ele esteja vivo – disse o castanho colocando as mãos nos bolsos, despertando a atenção de Allison e Scott, que o encararam confusos com as palavras do homem.

\- vamos logo? – indagou Derek parando na porta e apontando para a saída da delegacia.

\- vamos. Não quero que o xerife acabe estragando alguma pista com a sua mente fechada – respondeu Stiles passando por Derek, que evitou permitir que o assassino se aproximasse de si.

O castanho sorriu ladino quando o Hale deu alguns passos para trás quando ele se aproximou. Derek ainda estava receoso. O seu sonho havia mexido com o seu psicológico. Ele estava nervoso com o que Stiles poderia fazer. A sua respiração ainda estava descompassada e a sua garganta ainda tinha dificuldades com a deglutição, suas mãos suavam e seus dedos pareciam inquietos, sempre cutucando uns aos outros, com as unhas arrancando alguns pequenos pedaços de pele. Erica pareceu sentir o seu nervosismo. Maldita habilidade natural que a loura possuía. A Reyes sabia identificar quando alguém estava nervoso, ansioso e com instintos aguçados. E o sorriso debochado da mulher denunciou que a mesma sabia o que se passava consigo.

\- depois eu tenho que falar com você – sussurrou Scott em seu ouvido, lhe apertando o ombro e depois seguindo Isaac, que andava um tanto entediado a sua frente.

\- acalme-se. Foi ridícula a sua reação naquela sala – ditou Peter, ao passar por último, vendo o sobrinho lhe fitar com fúria.

\- não ligo para o que você pensa, Peter – ralhou o Hale seguindo Vernon, deixando o tio para trás, lhe observando com seriedade no olhar.

Eles seguiram para os carros fornecidos pelo governo, tomando o cuidado de afastarem Derek de Stiles, discretamente. Allison tinha a estranha sensação de que o agente Hale explodiria se ficasse em um ambiente com pouco espaço junto do castanho. Por isso ela tratou de chamar pelo nome, em um tom alto, as pessoas que iriam consigo no carro, para que não ocorresse de o agente e o prisioneiro acabarem no mesmo veículo.

Ela dirigiu por Quântico até alcançar o parque em que fora encontrada a vítima hoje, pela manhã. Quando finalmente chegaram, foram recebidos pela imprensa, mas Allison os dispensou ao já descer do carro pronunciando um sonoro “Sem comentários”. Eles foram permitidos a passar pela polícia, que logo voltou a barrar a imprensa. O grupo de agentes adentrou o parque, sendo guiados por um policial, até a cena do crime, onde puderam contemplar o seu novo trabalho do dia. Isaac e Vernon deixaram os seus queixos caírem, assim como Scott, enquanto Allison, Peter e Derek se tornavam inexpressivos. Erica franziu o cenho para o que via, sentia o seu corpo ficar tenso. Aquilo era atípico, segundo a experiência de Peter em assassinatos, mas o sorriso de Stiles parecia dizer que ele esperava por aquilo.

\- isso não faz sentido – argumentou Boyd olhando para a vítima que mantinha o seu olhar vazio em sua direção, o que lhe gerava um embrulhamento no estômago.

\- isso significa que a nossa Cinderela está evoluindo – ditou Derek olhando para os policiais que olhavam horrorizados para a vítima.

Stiles riu, chamando a atenção de Peter, que o encarou preocupado. A risada do castanho não era forçada. No entanto, Stiles não era uma pessoa que ria com frequência. Isaac e Boyd olhavam receosos para Alice, que se abaixou ao lado da vítima e envolveu o cabo verde da faca que estava cravada em seu peito. Erica franziu o cenho para o castanho, vendo o mesmo puxar a faca com força e admirar o sangue da vitima na lâmina laranja da faca de cozinha. Os seus instintos não lhe alertavam de perigo quanto a Stiles, mas algo estava errado com o castanho e ela sentia isso.

\- o que pensa que está... – o legista tentou questionar ao ver o castanho retirar a faca sem cuidado algum. No entanto, ele fora parado por Scott, que o segurou e negou com a cabeça.

\- sua vadiazinha – ditou o castanho passando o dedo no sangue da vítima e começando a brincar com o mesmo entre os dedos, analisando a textura.

\- solta isso, Stiles! – ordenou Derek já irritado, mas o castanho lhe ignorou.

\- o que foi Stiles? – indagou Isaac, curioso e receoso, vendo o homem lamber a faca, surpreendendo a todos.

\- essa vítima... Ela não significa evolução alguma. Essa pessoa, simplesmente, não passa um gato que quase pega o nosso rato – ditou Stiles se erguendo e jogando a faca na direção de uma árvore, vendo a arma ficar presa no tronco da mesma, surpreendendo aos policiais e o legista.


	25. Bullies

\- você está me dizendo que essa vítima sabia quem era a Cinderela, foi atrás dela e acabou aqui? – indagou Allison vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- em parte, você está certa. Não sei se ela sabia sobre a outra pessoa ser a Cinderela. Ela podia simplesmente querer se aproveitar da presença do serial killer nos jornais para experimentar matar alguém, ou talvez tivesse rancor da assassina. São várias as possibilidades. A única certeza é que essa aí queria matar a nossa assassina, independente do motivo. A diferença foi o nível de habilidade. Cinderela é uma intermediária e essa garota era uma simples e ridícula amadora - respondeu Stiles levando os dedos ensanguentados ao rosto, os direcionando para os lábios, onde a ponta de sua língua já dava sinal de sua presença, mas logo fora parado por Peter.

\- não é muito inteligente atiçar você – sussurrou o louro vendo o castanho suspirar limpando o sangue em um lenço estendido por si, enquanto o abraçava apertado, sentindo o perfume que usava marcar presença em seu sentido olfativo.

\- vocês dois podem se soltar, por favor? Estamos em campo – pediu Scott, irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que via, atrás da dupla abraçada, o delegado Miriam se aproximar.

\- deixe eles, Scott – disse Erica chamando a atenção de Allison e do McCall.

A Argent havia notado o olhar da loura para o castanho. Ela sabia das habilidades naturais e instintos da mulher, principalmente para caça. A Reiyes o encarava com a atenção de uma lebre olhando para algo estranho, como se estivesse se preparando para o bote de algum predador. A loura até mesmo estava com um pé para trás, preparada para se afastar, caso necessário. A loura notou o olhar dos dois agentes para si e se aproximou do moreno e sussurrou algo em seu ouvido, fazendo questão de exibir os seus lábios para Allison, sabendo muito bem que a morena podia ler os mesmos e saber do que ela estava falando.

Scott lançou um olhar questionador para a mulher a sua frente, antes de olhar para Peter e Stiles, notando o mais velho acariciando, suavemente, os cabelos do castanho, que ainda escondia o rosto nas roupas do agente de cabelos alourados. Vernon e Derek apenas se entreolharam, não sabendo ao certo o que significava aquela série de acontecimentos.

\- se essa morte não fazia parte da programação de mortes dela, por que ter todo esse trabalho? – indagou Boyd apontando para a cena a sua frente.

Ele já havia estado em várias cenas de crime no tempo em que trabalhou naquela divisão, a sua maioria envolvendo mortes e roubos. Mas aquela... Aquela cena era única. Não fora como as outras cenas da Cinderela. As outras cenas eram comuns, quase cotidianas, se não fosse o fato de se tratar de cenas de crime. Pessoas em posições comuns de relaxamento, com roupas limpas e perfeitamente comuns, em ambientes comuns. Mas aquela cena era completamente atípica. No chão, ao redor do corpo adolescente havia um enorme relógio desenhado na terra. O espaço marcado por algum objeto que formava um relógio era preenchido pelo sangue da vítima, cujo o corpo fazia o papel dos ponteiros, apontando para o número doze, indicando meia noite. O corpo da vítima, diferente de todos os outros, não estava deitado, como se estivesse dormindo. Muito pelo contrário, estava dobrado, como se tivesse a sua coluna quebrada, o que causava um leve desconforto no psicológico dos oficiais.

\- puta merda! – exclamou o delegado Miriam ao parar ao lado de Peter e Stiles.

\- você a conhece – confirmou Stiles vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- ela estuda com a minha filha – respondeu o delegado passando a mão pelos cabelos.

\- qual é o nome? – indagou Derek vendo o homem, em sua agonia, suspirar.

\- Cindy. Cindy Boomer. Estuda com a minha filha desde que chegamos a cidade – respondeu o delegado e o castanho analisou o mesmo por um tempo, antes de olhar para Vernon, ainda abraçando Peter.

\- alguns improvisos podem ser úteis, mesmo que custem algum tempo. Ela não podia lavar as roupas da vítima no meio do nada, e também, Cindy não é um garoto. Logo, ela não merece o tratamento especial que eles recebem – o castanho respondeu a pergunta do colega de equipe vendo o mesmo ficar pensativo, absorvendo a informação.

\- então por que simplesmente não a matou e a largou? Por que não deu doze facadas dessa vez? – inquiriu Isaac vendo o olhar frio e sem vida da adolescente, que tinha as costas dobradas para trás, devido a coluna quebrada.

\- E qual é a do relógio? – desta vez a pergunta fora de Derek, que ainda não entendia aquela cena de crime.

\- porque essa vítima era especial o suficiente para não ser abandonada. Ela não é uma vítima qualquer. Ela é um recado – respondeu Peter vendo o grupo lhe fitar curioso.

\- o relógio quer dizer que o nosso tempo está acabando. Que ela sabe que estamos caçando ela. Também sabe que não temos suspeito nenhum e que, se não agirmos logo, também não haverá sobreviventes dessa vez. É um alerta de que ela está chegando ao clímax de seu ato nesta peça sangrenta – ditou Stiles se afastando de Peter e olhando bem ao seu redor.

\- está melhor? – perguntou Erica vendo o outro sorrir e menear em negação.

\- eu nunca estive mal – respondeu Alice antes de passar a brincar com o brinco de espadas com os dedos.

\- e então? Eu ou você? – indagou o Stilinski olhando para a loura, que o fitava questionadora.

\- você. Eu não consigo entender nada do que ocorreu aqui – respondeu a Reiyes sendo a mais sincera possível em suas palavras.

Ela realmente não conseguia entender aquela cena. Por mais que tentasse, aquela era a cena mais confusa de todas para si. As pegadas não condiziam com o que via, nem o corpo, muito menos o relógio. Ela estava perdida. A única coisa que seus instintos diziam era que Stiles estava mais calmo e que ela poderia relaxar um pouco.

\- ele vai fazer de novo? – indagou o delegado vendo os agentes todos se focarem no “doutor” Stilinski.

\- não sei o que nossa assassina estava fazendo, mas ela estava sendo seguida por Cindy – começou Stiles, se dirigindo para a faca presa na árvore e a retirando dali.

\- ela foi morta pela faca que ela mesma carregava, todos podem pensar. Mas a faca em minha mão não foi a mesma que causou a morte desta garota. Estou certo Boyd? – ditou o castanho chamando a atenção de todos para Vernon, que lhe encarava sorrindo.

\- você não erra uma, não é? – questionou o homem se aproximando do corpo e se abaixando ao lado dele. 

\- não sei muito sobre corpos e morte, mas sei que esse corte aqui é da faca que Cinderela sempre usa. Ele é maior do que o buraco que ficou quando Stiles retirou a faca laranja. Ou seja... – o homem fora cortado por Scott.

\- a faca laranja foi colocada nela depois que perdeu a posse dela na luta – o moreno de queixo torto viu Vernon menear positivamente.

\- que luta? – questionou Stiles vendo os outros lhe fitarem confusos.

\- não houve luta? – indagou Isaac, perdido.

\- não. Tudo o que houve foi um diálogo. Essas pegadas aqui, foram feitas pelos mesmos sapatos. Ou seja, uma delas trocou muitas vezes o peso do corpo de apoio enquanto conversavam, provavelmente Cinderela. A sua calma diante da situação causou muita raiva em Cindy, que por sua vez se movimentou muito, nervosa e furiosa – explicou imitando as atitudes das duas personagens de sua narrativa.

\- então como ela perdeu a faca? – questionou Allison, curiosa.

\- Cindy atacou Cinderela – ditou o castanho de brincos avançando alguns passos.

\- estou me perdendo com os nomes parecidos – murmurou Isaac para Derek, que negou com a cabeça, sorrindo minimamente.

\- mas Cinderela só fez um movimento com a sua faca para quebrar o ataque de Cindy para que, ferida, ela se tornasse vulnerável. A dor e o ferimento assustaram a garota, o que fez o coração bombear mais rápido e, como o corte era no órgão que bombeava o sangue, ela perdeu muito do mesmo com extrema facilidade e não demorou a morrer. Enquanto Cindy agonizava, sentada, Cinderela pegou um graveto e desenhou o relógio ao redor de Cindy. Assim que ela morreu, a nossa assassina quebrou a coluna dela com um chute forte – terminou Stiles parando ao lado do corpo do Cindy, olhando bem para o corpo da adolescente.

\- espera aí. Você está me dizendo que Cindy Boomer tentou matar alguém?! – questionou o Miriam, indignado 

\- você perdeu alguma coisa do que eu disse? – indagou o homem magro ignorando a imagem do homem parrudo para se focar na vítima ainda dobrada no meio.

\- eu não acredito que ela mataria alguém – argumentou o homem tentando provar a inocência de alguém.

\- o fato de você não acreditar em algo, não quer dizer que esse algo não exista. Assim como só o fato de você acreditar, não quer dizer que ele exista. – ditou o castanho se aproximando de Allison e pedindo para a mesma ligar para Lydia.

\- no quê você está pensando? – indagou a morena já discando o número da base deles.

\- Cinderela deve ter sido algo marcante demais para o FBI não trabalhar no primeiro caso. Sem contar no banco de dados do país. Copias do caso devem estar arquivadas em forma digital ou física no FBI. E diga que mais tarde precisarei dela novamente – ditou o castanho vendo a morena colocar no viva-voz enquanto a conexão era feita.

\- por que precisam dos arquivos da primeira onda de ataques? – inquiriu o delegado direcionando um olhar furioso para Alice, que lhe direcionou um olhar divertido ao mesmo tempo em que lambia os lábios sensualmente. O homem franziu o cenho para a língua atrevida do mais novo.

\- qual é a sua, pervertido? – ralhou irritado.

\- você é tão inútil e presunçoso que me excita – ditou o castanho sem vergonha alguma, na opinião da maioria dos presentes, mal sabendo o verdadeiro significado daquela palavra.

\- é óbvio que queremos avaliar as informações dos arquivos e adquirir alguma vantagem nesse caso – respondeu Erica olhando com atenção para o seria kiler com quem trabalhava.

Allison franziu o cenho para a cena a sua frente antes de se afastar para poder se comunicar com Lydia, retirando a chamada do modo viva-voz, adquirindo um pouco de privacidade.

\- você está ativo demais para não ter uma pista nova – afirmou Derek, de braços cruzados, olhando bem para o castanho. Em todas as cenas de crime era assim. Stiles praticamente trabalhava sozinho nela, mas ele sempre exigia a presença de todos quando as visitava.

\- ela cometeu um erro matando Cindy – pontuou o castanho chamando a atenção de todos para si, os deixando em alerta.

\- e qual foi? – questionou Isaac, curioso.

\- também quero saber – disse Allison já encerrando a chamada.

\- eu não entendo muito de adolescentes, já que nunca fui um normal, mas sei o suficiente para perceber algo aqui. Olhem bem para Cindy – ditou o castanho pegando a vítima pelo pescoço e desfazendo a dobra em seu corpo e a erguendo como uma boneca de pano, a colocando sentada, surpreendendo os legistas por sua força. Eles não esperavam que alguém tão magro erguer um cadáver com tamanha facilidade. Eles, mais do que qualquer um ali, sabiam que cadáveres adquiriam um peso maior do que os que seus corpos tinham quando em vida.

\- ela parece alguém que partiria para briga com alguém mais velha ou mais alta, de porte físico maior? – questionou o castanho chamando a atenção dos agentes.

\- aonde quer chegar? – perguntou Derek menos irritado.

\- eu vejo uma típica patricinha queridinha da escola que chama a atenção de todo mundo pela beleza e reputação – respondeu Allison vendo Erica menear positivamente.

\- ela não me parece alguém que brigaria por outra coisa a não ser roupas e garotos – ditou Erica vendo o castanho sorrir na hora.

\- e o que tem de errado nisso? – indagou o delegado, já irritado.

\- a idade de nossa assassina. Nós erramos ela – respondeu Alice, largando a garota morte como se ela não tivesse valor algum, o que, para o castanho, era um fato inegável, vendo Peter franzir o cenho, pensativo.

\- Cinderela não é uma mulher adulta. Ela é uma adolescente – concluiu o louro vendo o assassino da divisão menear positivamente.

\- isso é loucura! – exclamou o delegado vendo o grupo de agentes e doutores desviar o olhar para si.

\- pode até ser, mas o que seria do mundo sem a loucura? – indagou Peter vendo o homem lhe fitar incrédulo.

\- um lugar melhor, talvez? – sugeriu um oficial enquanto apontava para o corpo da vítima, que já era levado pelos legistas.

\- pode até ser, novamente, mas é impossível de se dizer, já que o comum e o padrão geram a loucura – respondeu o louro mais velho vendo o homem ficar pensativo por um tempo. Ele não havia compreendido o ponto filosófico do homem de topete alourado.

\- o que vão dizer, agora? Que estavam brigando por um príncipe? Que ela mata as pessoas por culpa da madrasta cruel? Que ganhou a faca da madrinha? – questionou o delegado, irônico. Stiles bufou em desdém enquanto dava as costas ao homem.

\- depois de tudo no que trabalhamos, alguém duvida que isso ocorra? – indagou Allison vendo a divisão da qual fazia parte se manter em silêncio, sem nenhum tipo de manifesto.

\- foi o que pensei – disse a morena antes de todos começarem a analisar melhor a cena do crime.

Como esperado, eles não conseguiram encontrar mais nada que ajudasse nas investigações. Era como se Cinderela tivesse apenas atravessado o parque e passado pela cena do crime, já feita. A cena não abrangia uma grande área, como é de se esperar em cenas de crimes. Geralmente, as cenas de crime eram formadas por um raio de bons metros quadrados, uma vez que, em sua maioria, tanto a vítima, quanto o assassino, costumam deixar vários rastros em sua caminhada, fuga ou perseguição. Mas Cinderela havia feito um verdadeiro milagre naquela cena. O asfalto e a calçada não colaboravam na busca, já que não costumavam deixar rastros, como o solo natural. Sendo assim, a cena de crime se resumia àquela trilha no parque.

O grupo passou o dia discutindo a análise nova que fizeram da assassina. Eles praticamente tiveram que começar do zero com a nova idade que determinaram para Cinderela. Lydia demorou para conseguir adquirir os arquivos do primeiro caso da Cinderela, por esse motivo os agentes tiveram tempo de interagir com a mulher do delegado, que passou na delegacia para chamar o grupo para um almoço, em agradecimento ao ato de Isaac em salvar o pequeno Isaac de um atropelamento. Derek e Scott estavam prestes a negar quando Stiles, Allison e Peter disseram que o grupo aceitaria o convite. Quando a mulher e o delegado, o último um tanto receoso e estressado, saíram, os dois morenos se viraram para o trio, questionadores.

\- o nosso trabalho aqui é prender essa louca antes que ela mate mais, Peter. Não fazer almoços democráticos com os policiais – repreendeu Derek, irritado.

\- não podemos perder tempo almoçando com eles – ditou Scott, indignado, vendo Allison suspirar e olhar para os dois parceiros com um olhar um tanto desapontado.

\- não queremos comida, Scott – disse a Argent tentando incentivar as mentes dos parceiros.

Scott e Derek não eram o tipo de agentes que percebiam estratégias que envolviam interação social facilmente. Eles eram mais do tipo jogadores do jogo de tabuleiro “Detetive”. Eles tinham cenas e suspeitos, então eles apenas precisavam de tempo e pistas. Já Peter e ela, eram do tipo que sabiam explorar as pessoas a sua volta até onde a jurisdição e a sua noção social permitiam.

\- se não sabem o que estamos fazendo, então deixem os adultos resolverem as coisas. Se preocupem apenas em brincar de polícia e ladrão – disse Stiles jogando as cartas que embaralhava de uma mão para outra, como costumava fazer enquanto pensava.

\- seu... – Scott rosnou irritado ao mesmo tempo em que cerrava o punho.

\- você e Isaac abriram nossos olhos para algo interessante, Scott – falou Peter enquanto dava uma última olhada para o novo quadro que haviam montado, antes de dar as costas ao mesmo e passar o braço por sobre os ombros de Stiles.

\- e o que seria? – indagou Scott, ainda irritado com o castanho de brincos.

\- se a mulher do delegado, que não trabalha em caso algum, sabe de alguma coisa do primeiro caso da Cinderela. O que o delegado não guarda escondido de nós? – disse Allison vendo o restante do grupo tomar expressões de surpresa em seus rostos.

\- aquele filho da mãe sempre contestava as nossas pistas e deduções! – exclamou Erica, furiosa.

\- agora sabemos de onde vem tanta desconfiança. Ele deve achar que é algum tipo de discípulo – ditou Vernon enquanto o grupo se preparava para ir à casa do delegado Miriam.

\- tentem ao máximo esconder que queremos interrogar ele. Deixem as perguntas com a gente – ditou Peter para o grupo de detentos, vendo Erica e Isaac, que menearam positivamente, Vernon dar de ombros e Stiles sorrir ladino.

\- Erica e Stiles, a função de vocês vai ser nos dizer se ele está mentindo ou não – ordenou Allison vendo a dupla menear positivamente.

\- ao seu dispor – disse o castanho já abrindo a porta da sala para que o grupo saísse.

O almoço não fora exatamente desagradável na visão de Derek e Scott. Erica e Allison conversavam bastante com a mulher do delegado, trazendo a mesma mais para perto de ambas no sentido confiança, para caso o delegado quisesse manter algo para ele, assim elas poderiam usar a mulher como um meio para alcançar a resposta que queriam. Stiles, para o temor de Derek e Scott, passava a maior parte do tempo brincando com o filho caçula do casal, fazendo mágica para o garoto, que aplaudia a mesma animado, mesmo que não entendesse muito o que acontecia ali.

\- ele já foi mágico? – indagou o Miriam apontando para o homem de brincos que se encontrava sentado ao lado da cadeirinha com assento do seu filho.

\- ah, isso? – indagou Peter vendo Stiles sumir com a chupeta do pequeno, antes de retirar a mesma da barriga do garoto, como se a mesma estivesse escondida ali o tempo todo.

\- não sabemos. Ele já sabia fazer isso quando entrou para a divisão – respondeu Derek vendo o pequeno Isaac gargalhar com a brincadeira.

\- peguei o seu nariz – brincou Stiles e, no mesmo instante, o pequeno levou as mãos ao rosto.

\- o seu filho é uma gracinha – disse Erica em um tom derretido enquanto se aproximava do pequeno e de Stiles, passando a brincar com o mesmo.

Atrás de Erica, vinha Allison carregando uma travessa com o que seria macarrão com queijo, enquanto a senhora Miriam colocava a molheira sobre a mesa. A mulher sorriu para como o castanho e a loura pareciam se dar bem com o seu filho. Isaac Miriam não gostava muito de estranhos, chegando a gritar a plenos pulmões quando um estranho se aproximava dele. No entanto, Stiles e Erica conseguiram domar a criança em poucos segundos.

\- vocês dariam ótimos pais. Nunca vi o Isaac interagir tanto com alguém que não conhece – disse a mulher tentando amenizar o mal humor do marido, que ainda não estava nem um pouco a vontade com aquele almoço.

\- ah, eu não tive esse prazer – falou a loura apertando o nariz da criança de leve.

\- ah, querida. Você ainda vai ter e vai amar – ditou a senhora Miriam e tudo o que a Reiyes conseguiu fazer fora sorrir um pouco sem graça.

\- quando você entrou para a polícia? – questionou Peter vendo o homem começar a se servir.

\- há vinte anos – respondeu o delegado vendo o louro menear positivamente.

\- você faz um bom trabalho na delegacia. Não são todas em que vemos tanta organização e eficiência – elogiou Allison vendo o homem menear positivamente, enquanto começava a comer.

“Ele não está engolindo”. Pensaram os agentes. O mal humor do homem estampava a desconfiança dele com aquele almoço. Ele estava incomodado com algo. Era notório. Eles apenas não sabiam o que era.

\- você começou a trabalhar em Quântico, mesmo, ou foi transferido? – questionou Stiles chamando a atenção de Peter, enquanto Derek, Scott e Allison suspiravam. 

Eles haviam deixado bem claro que apenas os agentes deveriam fazer as perguntas. O delegado Miriam lançou um olhar analítico para o homem de brincos sentado a sua mesa de jantar pouco usada, vendo o mesmo provar da comida de sua mulher e desviar o olhar para elogiar a mesma.

\- sim. Comecei aqui, mesmo – respondeu antes de voltar a olhar para o próprio prato.

\- vocês tem mais uma filha, certo? Nós a vimos na delegacia uma vez – questionou Vernon vendo a senhora Miriam alimentar o pequeno Isaac.

\- sim, nós temos. A Nancy leva o almoço do meu marido de vez em quando, já que se depender dele, não volta para casa nem para comer – disse a mulher e os agentes não deixaram de notar o tom ligeiramente ofensivo da mulher.

\- ela parece ser uma boa menina – disse Derek bebendo um pouco do suco feito por Allison.

\- e é. Ela sempre me ajuda quando pode. Fico até preocupada, ás vezes, de estar roubando algum tempo dela. Mas ela sempre diz não ser nada – a mulher do delegado parecia estar animada em receber visitas.

\- cheguei! – eles ouviram a voz de uma adolescente ser acompanhada pelo som da porta batendo.

\- ah, olha ela aí. Querida, temos visitas! – alertou a senhora Miriam e, no mesmo instante Nancy apareceu na sala de jantar, largando uma mochila no corredor.

Quando olhou para a frente, a menina fora surpreendida pela imagem dos agentes do FBI que estavam na cidade para investigar o caso dos assassinatos. Ela os reconheceu de imediato e sorriu para eles, sendo correspondida por todos.

\- não sabia que teríamos visitas – disse a garota enquanto colocava uma das mãos no bolso de trás da calça – é bom ver vocês de novo – cumprimentou os agentes.

\- eu os convidei de última hora – falou a mãe de Nancy, sorrindo para a filha.

\- é bom ver você também – falou Peter enquanto os agentes apenas meneavam para a adolescente.

\- você está bem? Eu fiquei sabendo sobre a Cindy. Ela era uma amiga sua, não era? – questionou a mulher do delegado vendo a menina entortar uma sorriso e suspirar.

\- eu vou ficar bem. As meninas estão horrorizadas – respondeu Nancy agora com as duas mãos nos bolsos de trás.

\- entendo. Todos devem estar arrasados – falou a senhora Miriam negando com a cabeça.

\- o pior é que nem tanto. Ela não era exatamente uma pessoa bem querida por todo mundo – falou Nancy, dando de ombros, surpreendendo os pais.

\- não fale assim! – exclamou a mulher limpando a boca do filho mias novo após dar mais uma colher de papinha para o mesmo.

\- não me culpe! Eu só disse o que vi na escola – argumentou a filha do delegado, dando de ombros mais uma vez.

\- eu vou só guardar a mochila e desço para comer – ditou a adolescente dando a volta, pegando a mochila e correndo para o andar de cima.

Stiles se inclinou para trás, espiando a garota subir pelas escadas com velocidade. O delegado Miriam pareceu não gostar muito da ideia, já que tomou uma expressão irritada no rosto, antes de questionar o que o homem estaria olhando. Com um sorriso simples nos lábios, Stiles apenas disse ter gostado do estilo da garota e que estava olhando os brincos da mesma.

  
\- no fim, acabamos não descobrindo nada – disse Isaac se jogando deitado no chão da sala da delegacia

\- aquele homem realmente não gosta da gente – ditou Vernon sentando-se em uma das cadeiras. O celular de Peter começou a tocar e logo o homem suspirou aliviado.

\- é a Lydia – ditou o homem já atendendo a ligação.

\- pelo amor de Deus, diga que encontrou alguma coisa! – suplicou o Tate assim que atendeu a chamada.

\- conecta o computador na tv e deixa eu fazer o seu cu cair da bunda – ditou a ruiva do outro lado da chamada, fazendo Erica rir.

\- você é hilária, Lydia – disse Isaac sorrindo enquanto Scott fazia como a ruiva havia ordenado.

No instante em que ele conectou o cabo HDMI no televisor, a imagem de Lydia surgiu em ambas as telas e a chamada que a mesma fazia com Peter fora encerrada. A ruiva estava linda com o casaco vermelho e os brincos dourados brilhando entre os seus fios ruivos. A mulher colocou um milshake de lado, enquanto se focava em encarar a câmera.

\- preciso saber quem está aí – disse a agente Martin vendo Derek franzir o cenho para as suas palavras.

\- todo mundo – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- quero os nomes – falou a mulher e Derek estranhou mais ainda.

\- Peter, Isaac, Scott, Erica, Allison, Vernon, Alice e eu – ditou o Hale vendo a ruiva menear positivamente.

\- ótimo, fechem as portas e janelas, lembrem das persianas também – ditou a ruiva deixando todos confusos.

\- para que isso? – questionou Scott, desconfiado.

\- eu fiz minhas buscas e achei algo que vai ajudar, mas que só pode ser dito para vocês – ditou a ruiva enquanto Allison e Peter fechavam as cortinas e Vernon trancava a porta.

\- o que houve? – questionou Isaac receoso.

\- pronto – ditou Peter se aproximando do alcance da webcam.

\- vocês me falaram que houve uma primeira Cinderela e que ela havia atacado Quântico – disse a ruiva antes de várias manchetes de jornais surgirem na tela.

\- vocês estavam certos. O culpado foi um homem de trinta e seis anos: Matthew Polansk – a ruiva explicava enquanto as manchetes eram substituídas pela imagem da identidade de Matthew.

\- mas ele foi encontrado morto - concluiu Allison e logo a foto do corpo do homem em meio ao parque em que Cindy fora encontrada.

\- exatamente. Ele ficou conhecido apenas por “Assassino de mulheres”, já que não durou muito nem matou com tanta frequência. Enfim, ele foi o último a ser encontrado com doze facadas e o caso foi dado por encerrado – disse a ruiva antes de tomar um olhar misterioso engraçado.

\- por que está fazendo esse olhar de Youtuber tentando ser misterioso? – questionou Scott vendo a ruiva tomar um olhar de decepção antes de fazer um bico com os lábios.

\- idiota! – exclamou a ruiva antes de uma manchete de jornal ser exibida.

\- acontece que a polícia disse que ele cometeu suicídio, para a imprensa, tentando abaixar a poeira. A história foi dita como muito trágica, mas com um fim breve. No entanto ele foi encerrado apenas para a imprensa, porque teve uma sobrevivente e o final das investigações ocorreu às escuras dos noticiários – ditou a ruiva e todos olharam confusos para a mesma.

\- houve? – questionou Derek curioso.

\- por que eles ocultaram isso? – questionou Scott, pensativo.

\- e o choque vem agora. O motivo de a polícia ter ocultado o final da história vai se esclarecer assim que vocês ouvirem o nome da sobrevivente – disse Lydia, voltando a ter um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

\- está de brincadeira! – exclamou Erica ao ver a foto da garotinha.

\- Nancy Miriam foi sequestrada durante as investigações. Ela sumiu da escola sem deixar rastro algum. A mãe, desesperada, chamou a polícia em instantes, mas o sequestro só pode ser confirmado no outro dia. A mãe encontrou Nancy quando a garota entrou em casa em estado de choque, na noite do dia em que Matthew fora encontrado morto. Levaram ela para o hospital e a garota foi internada – explicou a ruiva e logo o laudo médico surgiu ao lado de seu rosto, na tela.

\- tirando as doze facadas, existe outro fator que se encaixa no caso atual – disse a ruiva e logo uma pequena parte do laudo médico de Nancy fora destacado.

\- o que isso quer dizer? – questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- quer dizer que ele pegou pedaços dos pés das outras vítimas e os costurou em Nancy para deixar ela com o tamanho perfeito – disse Peter vendo Stiles ler todo o laudo médico com cuidado.

\- Lydia, procure uma mulher morta com cabelos escuros curtos e que calçava o mesmo número fanático da primeira Cinderela – ditou Stiles e logo a ruiva sorriu largo.

\- eu já fiz isso meu sorvetinho de Kit Kat – ditou a ruiva e logo a imagem 3x4 de uma mulher castanha surgiu na tela.

\- Susanna Polansk, era a irmã de Matthew que morreu quando o mesmo estava passando por problemas com drogas. Segundo os familiares, Matthew surtou com a morte da irmã, a quem ele era muito próximo. A família alegou que ele era uma boa pessoa e que amava a irmã, mas a polícia sabia que ele amava a irmã muito mais do que deveria – ditou a ruiva jogando um documento policial na tela.

\- isso é uma ordem de restrição? – questionou Vernon, surpreso.

\- pois é, Susanna alegou que, por muitas noites, acordou com o irmão ao seu lado, a acariciando “demais”, digamos assim – disse a ruiva e logo a imagem da tela voltou a ser apenas ela em seu local de trabalho.

\- Lydia, pesquise pela turma, deste ano, de Nancy Miriam – ditou Allison e logo a mesma surgiu na tela.

\- aqui, é a Cindy – disse Stiles apontando para o nome da última vítima.

\- não fiquem apenas com a turma deste ano. Eu lhe dou a lista dos alunos da turma de Nancy quando ela voltou do hospital, após o sequestro – disse a ruiva e logo uma outra lista surgiu

\- esses garotos... – disse Derek pegando a lista de vítimas.

\- todas as vítimas estudaram com ela no ano do sequestro – concluiu Scott vendo a ruiva menear.

\- mas por que diabos ela está matando os antigos colegas de escola? – questionou Peter, confuso.

\- porque eles não são amigos dela. São bullIes – ditou Isaac e Erica e Vernon menearam positivamente.

\- crianças podem ser monstros, quando querem – ditou Vernon olhando para os agentes.

\- com certeza eles tiraram proveito da condição dela. Pés deformados, autoestima baixa após o sequestro. Ela era a vítima perfeita – disse Erica vendo os dois prisioneiros ao seu lado menearem em concordância.

\- o degrau perfeito para se tornar um popular na selva que é uma escola – pontuou Vernon.

\- ela se sentia deslocada, ameaçada e estranha. Isso deve ter feito ela se afastar e chamar atenção deles – falou Isaac vendo os outros dois concordarem com a sua teoria.

\- mas isso seria o suficiente para levar alguém a isso? – questionou Derek vendo a imagem das vítimas novamente.

\- sem contar que, o jeito como ela deixa as vítimas não parece ser o de alguém furioso – completou Scott.

\- você era jogador, Scott. Não sofreu Bullying. O que você via como brincadeira é o que nós chamamos de bullying – argumentou Isaac, indignado.

\- e sim, bullying faz você largar tudo para saciar a sua raiva e frustração – ditou Vernon olhando para Derek.

\- o mundo do crime não é muito melhor do que uma turma com bullying – argumentou Derek, confuso.

\- mas não tem falsas regras. Não tem ninguém dizendo que é proibido e permitir que outras pessoas façam mal a você, mas que quando você faz mal a elas as regras se aplicam – argumentou Isaac cruzando os braços e dando as costas.

\- a única coisa que vocês tem que saber é que ela está fazendo ele pagar, não tentem entender as razões dela se não conseguem se colocar em seu lugar – ditou Erica visivelmente irritada.

\- está dizendo que ela está certa em matar eles? – questionou Derek também irritado.

\- ela está dizendo que você tem que calar a boca enquanto não souber o que se passa fora do seu mundinho perfeito – ditou Stiles ignorando todo mundo para seguir até a tela e analisar a imagem de Nancy com cuidado.

\- Lydia, tem alguma imagem de quando ela foi encontrada? – questionou Stiles e a ruiva meneou positivamente, antes de uma imagem de Nancy, completamente abatida surgir no lugar da primeira foto. O castanho levou uma das mãos até a tela, deslizando a ponta dos seus dedos pela imagem pixelada da garota.

\- essa menina sofreu nas mãos de Matthew. Você não faz ideia de como a dor pode transformar alguém. No caso dela, a tornou em uma assassina intermediária perfeita – ditou Stiles vendo as marcas roxas no pescoço e ombros da menina.

\- ela foi estuprada – disse Allison vendo o silencio tomar os outros agentes.

\- já sabemos quem é a assassina. Consiga um mandato – ditou Stiles cruzando os braços e dando as costas ao grupo.

\- cara, só conseguimos descobrir que ela já foi uma vítima, não que ela é uma assassina – disse Scott vendo o castanho olhar na direção de Peter.

\- Lydia, providencie o mandato – ditou o louro com um tom de voz enigmático.

O olhar de Peter era de tristeza pura. Aquilo havia deixado todos confusos. Eles se voltaram indignados para o homem, tentando questionar se o mesmo estava louco, mas pararam com o olhar tristonho do Tate. Aquilo havia pego eles de surpresa. Peter estava apático e parecia não muito interessado em discutir o assunto.

\- não vai pegar esse mandato – disse Derek, calmamente, tentando não ser muito grosso com o tio.

\- Lydia, o mandato – ditou Peter sabendo muito bem que a ruiva estava confusa sobre qual dos dois responsáveis pela divisão ela deveria seguir.

\- confia no que ele diz tanto assim? Vai jogar a sua chance de voltar apenas porque ele diz que ela é uma assassina? – questionou Derek apontando para Stiles.

\- você a viu? – questionou Stiles em um tom de voz calmo.

\- eu vi – respondeu Peter ainda abatido.

\- do que estão falando? – questionou Allison, confusa.

\- eu vi nos pés dela – Stiles ignorou a pergunta ainda de costas para todos.

\- quando saímos da casa do delegado, eu vi uma marca de molhado no tapete da porta – falou Peter chamando a atenção de todos.

\- uma marca? – questionou Scott.

\- a marca de um sapato. A sola era idêntica a marca que vimos no parque – explicou Peter juntando as mãos na frente do rosto e apoiando o mesmo nas duas.

\- e daí? Sabe quanto sapatos tem solas parecidas? Vocês nem fizeram uma análise para dizer se é a mesma sola – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto vendo Vernon negar com a cabeça.

\- por mais que eu aceite o argumento do Scott, eu ainda concordo com Peter e Stiles – ditou o homem se posicionando atrás de Peter.

\- se não for ela, podemos soltar. Mas se for ela, podemos salvar mais vidas muito mais rápido – ditou Isaac encarando os agentes que eram contra a ideia de prender a garota.

\- nós já trabalhamos muitas vezes juntos. Alguma vez já falhamos? – questionou Stiles chamando a atenção para si.

\- somos a porra da última esperança de vocês de conseguirem restaurar o país e vocês querem ficar discutindo? Não me impressiona que o FBI não está conseguindo resolver porra nenhuma – ditou Erica sentando na mesa e cruzando as pernas e os braços.

\- não podem nos culpar de nos sentirmos desconfiados. Estudamos durante anos e... – Lydia fora cortada por Peter.

\- a melhor arma de um investigador não são as pistas, é a sua intuição – ditou Peter e no mesmo instante Lydia se calou.

\- eu não aprendi isso nos livros. Isso se aprende em campo – ditou Peter vendo o moreno de olhos verdes cerrar os punhos enquanto olhava para Stiles.

O pai de Derek dizia aquilo para ele sempre que falava do trabalho. O homem sempre lhe dizia que, se o moreno quisesse ser como ele, precisaria aprender muitas coisas e uma delas era a ter instintos. Usar aquilo fora um tipo de golpe baixo. Um golpe baixo que ele teria de aceitar.

\- Lydia, o mandato... providencie ele – ditou Derek ainda olhando para Peter.

\- já está sendo impresso aí – disse a ruiva surpreendendo Derek ao produzir o mesmo antes que o moreno permitisse.

\- peguem ela – ditou Lydia antes de encerrar a vídeo chamada. Ela tinha um certo peso na consciência. Ela sentia que havia fracassado com o seu objetivo e não estava afim de ouvir qualquer conversa que poderia vir a seguir para não acabar se sentindo pior.


	26. Indictment

\- mas o que é isso? – questionou o delegado ao ver o local para o qual os agentes levaram os seus policiais.

\- estamos prendendo a Cinderela – respondeu Derek com seriedade enquanto verificava, mais uma vez, a arma em sua mão.

\- do que diabos está falando? – indagou o delegado, irritado.

\- me deixe falar com ela – disse Peter, impedindo que Allison fosse na frente.

\- por que estamos na minha casa? – questionou o Miriam, já irritado.

\- nós já sabemos de tudo, delegado. A sua filha foi vítima da primeira Cinderela – ditou Vernon chamando a atenção do homem para si.

\- e agora, ela é a nova – disse Erica enquanto verificava a munição da arma que tinha em mãos.

Fora muito difícil fazer os agentes liberarem os armamentos para eles dois, mas, depois que Stiles insistiu tanto, alertando que a garota era perigosa demais para Vernon e Erica estarem desarmados, os agentes acabaram cedendo, com muito esforço. Derek e Scott, como sempre, eram contra desde o começo e perduraram a soltar o osso. No entanto, os argumentos de Lydia e Allison pareceram clarear a mente dos dois morenos, principalmente quando Stiles pediu para Isaac ficar com Lydia. Aquilo realmente chamou a atenção de Peter.

\- por que tanto suspense por uma adolescente? – questionou Scott assim que Allison permitiu que Peter fosse na frente.

\- porque Stiles foi preso tendo uma idade menor do que a dela, e mesmo assim foi direto para a solitária da segurança máxima – ditou Derek vendo o tio se aproximar da porta e permitir que a senhora Miriam saísse com o pequeno Isaac no colo.

Peter adentrou a casa, sendo seguido por Derek e Allison, com Scott logo atrás dos dois. O homem de cabelos louros seguiu para o quarto de Nancy, local em que a senhora Miriam havia dito que a filha estaria. No entanto, quando chegou ao quarto o mesmo estava vazio. Sinalizando com a mão, Peter ordenou que vasculhassem o andar de cima. Eles reviraram a casa toda, mas não encontraram sinal algum de Nancy. Quando saíram da casa, eles se aproximaram dos Miriam, vendo os mesmos olhando desesperados para a casa, enquanto alegavam, aos berros que a filha não era uma assassina.

\- ela não está aqui – ditou Peter enquanto se aproximava do casal.

\- A MINHA FILHA NÃO É UMA ASSASSINA! – gritou o delegado, segurando Peter pelo colarinho e se preparando para socar o mesmo.

Em questão de segundos o mundo girou e o homem se viu deitado no chão. Ao olhar para trás, sentindo o seu braço ser torcido com força, ele notou o rapaz de brincos sorrir ladino em sua direção. A fúria do homem aumentou e ele forçou o outro a lhe soltar, conseguindo a proeza, mal sabendo que ele havia sido solto. O delegado tentou socar as pernas de Stiles, mas o castanho saltou o homem, se colocando atrás do mesmo novamente.

\- sua filha aprendeu com a Cinderela Original. Ela mata tudo o que a ameaça. Se fizer mal para ela, então merece morrer – disse Stiles desviando de mais um golpe do delegado.

\- segurem ele – ordenou Derek e os policiais avançaram.

\- deixem ele – ordenou Stiles e o delegado avançou em si novamente.

\- desde que eu lhe vi que eu quero lhe bater. Se não teve educação antes, vou fazer o que seu pai deveria ter feito – ditou o delegado puxando o cassetete e os policiais avançaram, mas foram impedidos por Peter, que ergueu a mão para eles.

\- vou lhe dar a surra que seu pai não lhe... – o delegado fora calado quando golpeou o castanho, vendo o mesmo bloquear o golpe com o braço, sem expressar dor alguma.

\- sinceramente, uma criança poderia me bater mais forte – disse o castanho antes de, com o calcanhar, desarmar o delegado ao chutar a mão do mesmo.

\- ela não mataria ninguém! – ralhou o delegado avançando contra o castanho, vendo o mesmo lhe derrubar no chão mais uma vez.

\- e quem você acha que matou Matthew Polansk? Você lembra desse nome não lembra? Ele é a Cinderela Original – indagou Alice e o Miriam pareceu ficar surpreso com a revelação.

\- isso mesmo. Anos atrás, quando a sua filha foi sequestrada. Em um momento de fraqueza, Polansk foi pego por ela e morto da mesma forma que ele matava outras mulheres. A sua filha destronou a Cinderela e agora ela é quem calça os sapatinhos de cristal – ditou o Stilinski se afastando do homem para se virar para a mulher.

\- vamos. Temos que achar ela – ditou Peter vendo Stiles se aproximar da mesma.

\- qual é o local em que ela mais vai? – questionou o castanho vendo a mulher abraçar Isaac um pouco mais forte.

\- na casa do Josh. É um colega da escola – respondeu a mulher. A Miriam deu o endereço e logo os agentes estavam entrando nos carros.

\- Peter, vá na frente. Eu preciso ver algo com a Lydia – ditou o castanho já se afastando do carro.

\- sozinho? – questionou Derek, irritado.

\- vai a pé? – indagou o louro vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- eu posso chegar lá rápido – disse o castanho vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- precisa de uma arma? – perguntou Peter já imaginando a resposta do outro. 

\- eu sou a minha própria arma – respondeu Stiles retirando o colete a prova de balas e jogando o mesmo para os agentes.

\- você não vai sozinho – ditou Derek vendo o castanho dar se ombros.

\- tanto faz, só não pense que vou desacelerar apenas por você não conseguir me acompanhar – ditou o Stilinski já se preparando para correr.

\- Alice, não me provoque – alertou o vendo o castanho começar a correr com velocidade.

Derek se viu correndo atrás do castanho segundos após. Para a sua surpresa, Stiles era rápido. Rápido o suficiente para começar a se afastar de si, quase sempre desviando de tudo e todos sem precisar desacelerar. Foi apenas questão de mais alguns segundos para que o agente Hale, aos berros, perdesse o castanho de vista.

Demorou um pouco para que Derek chegasse ao prédio onde Lydia e Isaac estavam, o mesmo que eles usavam como base. Desesperado, o homem apertou o botão de fechar as portas do elevador. O seu receio de que Stiles tivesse fugido estava lhe matando. Se eles perdessem o assassino do seu pai, Derek nunca se perdoaria, sem contar que seria demitido e muitas pessoas morreriam. Assim que as portas se abriram, o agente Hale saiu do elevador como uma bala, vendo Lydia e Isaac lhe fitarem antes de se entreolharem.

\- sete minutos e trinta segundos de diferença – falou a ruiva vendo o louro de cachos tomar um olhar surpreso.

\- ele é rápido! – exclamou o Lahey vendo a Martin concordar consigo.

\- pelo amor de Deus... – Derek estava exausto. Correr até ali com o colete era bastante cansativo.

\- sim, Stiles esteve aqui e já foi embora – disse Isaac levando o canudo do milkshake aos lábios.

\- onde ele está? – questionou ainda com dificuldade, antes de Isaac lhe estender a bebida gelada.

\- nesse momento, chegando em um galpão a oeste – respondeu Lydia e o moreno a fitou confuso.

\- como sabe? – questionou Derek vendo a mulher virar o monitor para si.

\- mandei ele levar o meu celular. Não sou idiota! – argumentou a mulher voltando a virar o monitor para si.

\- vire a direita – disse a mulher e logo a voz de Stiles ecoou pela caixa de som.

\- certo –

\- ele pode ouvir? – questionou Derek, ainda arfante.

\- eu disse que não iria lhe esperar – disse o castanho e logo ele confirmou que havia chegado.

\- que galpão é esse? – perguntou o Hale vendo a ruiva lhe ignorar para dar instruções para o seu tio.

\- é o galpão em que ela foi feita de refém. Enquanto era interrogada, Nancy revelou o esconderijo em que era mantida refém, na época do sequestro – respondeu Isaac antes de levar o canudo do milkshake aos lábios e os sugar com vontade.

\- e por que diabos ele está indo lá? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo os outros dois darem de ombros.

\- não fazemos ideia. – disse Lydia olhando para a tela, vendo o ponto vermelho, indicando a posição de Stiles, graças ao seu celular, se aproximar do ponto azul, que era o galpão.

\- eu vou lá – falou o agente Hale já se virando para o elevador.

\- eu prefiro que fique aí. Isso vai ser uma festa particular – ditou Stiles e Derek gargalhou ironicamente.

\- até parece – foi tudo o que o moreno disse antes de sinalizar para Lydia enquanto erguia o celular.

A ruiva meneou positivamente e, no mesmo instante, Stiles avisou que iria desligar pois havia chegado ao local de destino. Assim que a chamada fora encerrada e o moreno de olhos verdes já havia entrado no elevador, a ruiva se sentou na cadeira giratória com velocidade, enquanto passava a dedilhar no teclado com a sua facilidade costumeira, o que deixava o louro de cachos encantado com a velocidade dos dedos da mulher.

\- o que está fazendo? – questionou o Lahey vendo a ruiva passar a usar apenas uma mão enquanto levava o próprio milkshake aos lábios, sugando o conteúdo gelado.

\- não gosto de ficar as escuras. O lugar já foi comprado desde o incidente com a primeira Cinderela e já foi abandonado de novo – respondeu a Martin voltando a usar as duas mãos.

\- e daí? – questionou o homem, perdido.

\- você vai entender daqui a pouco – respondei a ruiva continuando o seu trabalho no teclado.

Peter parou o carro na residência da família do tal Josh que ele estava procurando e, no mesmo instante, os policiais o seguiram. Assim que chegaram na porta da residência, um homem abriu a mesma, confuso. Ele estava na sala quando viu as sirenes da viatura. O homem gelou quando viu a polícia aglomerada em sua porta.

\- em que posso ajudar? – questionou o homem, nervoso.

\- o seu filho se chama Josh, certo? – indagou Peter e o homem meneou positivamente.

\- a sua família tem que vir com a gente – disse Peter e no mesmo instante a mulher do homem e o filho do mesmo estavam na porta da casa, olhando confusos para todos aqueles policiais.

\- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou a mulher vendo o marido se virar para o filho.

\- você fez alguma coisa? – inquiriu o homem vendo o filho negar com a cabeça desesperadamente.

\- o que está acontecendo? – perguntou o adolescente e Peter se colocou de frente para o mesmo.

\- eu sou Peter Tate, do FBI. Você e a sua família estão sendo colocados sob a nossa proteção. Acreditamos que você possa ser um alvo do assassino que estamos perseguindo – disse o louro vendo o adolescente empalidecer.

\- eu? Por que? – indagou o rapaz, amedrontado e confuso.

\- quando chegarmos na delegacia você e seus amigos serão interrogados para sabermos quem pode ser o alvo dela, mas, até lá, todos os alunos de uma antiga turma sua estão sendo levados para a delegacia – ditou Peter e logo o pai de Josh empurrava o filho pelos ombros na direção da viatura.

\- estamos com o Josh – disse Peter no rádio e logo ouviu o mesmo receber uma mensagem.

\- estamos com três deles, os encontramos na casa do Luke. As famílias foram alertadas por telefone – disse Allison e o louro pareceu mais aliviado.

Eles não tinham homens o suficiente para proteger todas as famílias cujos filhos fizeram parte da turma de Nancy no fundamental. Por isso estavam escoltando todos para a delegacia. Assim seria mais fácil proteger todos e eles irritariam Nancy, o que a faria ser descuidada.

\- estou levando duas delas para a delegacia. Para nossa sorte, algumas panelinhas decidiram se reunir hoje – disse Scott, no rádio.

\- tomara que ela não tenha decidido reunir alguns deles em algum lugar – disse Peter enquanto entrava na viatura.

\- quem é o assassino? – questionou Josh na parte de trás da viatura. O rapaz era escoltado por Peter, enquanto os pais do mesmo iam atrás, no próprio carro.

\- você conhece Nancy Miriam? – questionou Peter e, no mesmo instante, Josh gelou.

\- a Nancy?! É a Nancy?! Impossível! Eu a conheço... – 

\- desde o fundamental? – questionou Peter surpreendendo o rapaz.

\- me diga, sabe de algum lugar em que ela se sinta segura? Confortável? – questionou Peter vendo o rapaz atordoado no banco de trás.

\- e-em qualquer lugar. Ela nunca foi como a Cindy que... Ah! Meu Deus! Foi ela quem matou a Cindy! – exclamou Josh passando as mãos nos cabelos.

\- faz sentido para você? Nancy ter matado Cindy parece fazer sentido? – questionou o louro, curioso.

\- b-bom, a Cindy era uma pessoa horrível, e ela pegava muito no pé da Nancy no fundamental. Principalmente com os pés dela, depois que a Nancy sofreu um acidente de carro – explicou o rapaz e Peter meneou positivamente.

\- o mundo está louco – murmurou Peter enquanto estacionava na delegacia.

Nancy estava irritada e desesperada. A sua expressão era ódio puro, mas o seu corpo era puro desespero. Ela havia sido descoberta e sabia disso. Ela soube no exato momento em que voltou para casa, no almoço. Ao ver todos aqueles agentes sentados a mesa de sua casa, ela soube que algo estava errado. A garota havia assassinado muitos que lhe machucaram no passado. Não poderia ser coincidência que, na manhã seguinte ao assassinato da vadia da Cindy, todos os agentes tivessem resolvido fazer uma visita ao seu pai.

Era muito óbvio.

Tão óbvio que chegava a ser ridículo.

No momento em que disse que iria subir para guardar as coisas, ela aproveitou para colocar roupas em sua mochila, colocar a sua faca que comprou na internet. A Miriam estava furiosa com aqueles agentes. Eles haviam estragado o seu plano de vingança, eles tinham arruinado tudo. Eles não entendiam que ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Ela sabia que era errado. Tinha noção de justiça e iria se entregar quando acabasse tudo. Mas os filhos da mãe tinham que descobrir tudo antes que ela terminasse o seu plano.

Ter mudado a sua assinatura com Cindy não serviu de nada no final das contas. Os desgraçados haviam lhe descoberto com apenas dois dias de investigação. Aqueles filhos da puta eram bons no que faziam. Por isso ela precisava mostrar que era melhor ainda do que o desgraçado que veio antes dela. A garota se embrenhou na cerca do galpão, antes de entrar pela entrada comum e a trancar com correntes e cadeado. Ela havia preparado aquele lugar para ser o grande final de sua vida criminosa. Tinha trancado todas as entradas com correntes e cadeados, limpado o local e preparado colchões para colocar os três principais alvos ali. Mas uma delas, a vadia da Cindy, havia lhe procurado antes do esperado, então ela teve que dar um improviso.

A adolescente se jogou sentada em um dos colchões e jogou a mochila ao seu lado. Ela havia jogado o seu celular fora para não ser rastreada e havia comprado um descartável no caminho. Iria usar ele para falar com Josh. Não poderia deixar que o único que havia lhe tratado bem fosse manipulado por aqueles demônios vestidos de terno. Assim que a garota ligou o celular, ela, discretamente, buscou por sua faca em sua mochila. Estava preparada para usar ela, seja lá como fosse. Estava pronta para o que viesse acontecer.

\- não precisa ser discreta. Temos muito tempo, já que esse lugar inteiro está trancado – a voz jovial e um tanto aguda de um dos agentes lhe chamou a atenção.

\- como sabia que eu estaria aqui? – questionou Nancy se erguendo e se virando para um grande container cilíndrico que havia ali, vendo, no topo do mesmo, pernas balançaram inocentemente.

\- você pode enganar muita gente, Cinderela, mas não uma Alice – disse o castanho vendo a garota ligar a lanterna do celular e a direcionar para si.

\- está muito tarde para brincadeiras... Alice – ditou a garota vendo o outro sorrir para si quando ela aceitou a troca de codinomes.

\- eu digo o mesmo. Os seus sapatos já não brilham tanto. A meia noite está chegando – ditou o homem se jogando do container e caindo em pé, sem esforço algum. O local de onde ele pulou não era muito alto, mas, mesmo assim, faria uma pessoa comum se abaixar e protestar de dor nos tornozelos. Mas ele apenas se curvou, flexionando os joelhos, com as mãos nos bolsos.

\- então, Alice, como soube que eu estaria aqui? – questionou a garota vendo o homem sorrir vitorioso.

\- ora, um bom filho a casa torna – falou o castanho vendo a garota estreitar o olhar em sua direção.

\- foi aqui que tudo começou, não foi? Foi aqui que você se tornou Cinderela – disse o Stilinski e a garota teve as pupilas dilatadas levemente antes de gargalhar alto.

\- você fez o seu dever de casa – pronunciou a garota e Stiles sorriu largo.

\- era com você que eu queria falar – as palavras do castanho chamaram a atenção da garota que tinha uma faca militar em mãos.

\- você sabe a diferença entre nós? – questionou a Miriam, surpresa.

\- você nasceu aqui. É o lugar perfeito para se esconder. Ninguém imaginaria que a vítima do sequestro iria fugir da polícia e se esconder onde foi torturada. Você é inteligente, eu tenho que admitir – respondeu o Stilinski enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- é um lugar meio caído – comentou enquanto voltava a colocar as mãos nos bolsos.

\- mas você não me parece ser muito inteligente. Veio me enfrentar desarmado – falou a garota manuseando a faca com habilidade.

\- alguém andou treinando – comentou Stiles ainda sorrindo.

\- eu aprendi vendo aquele idiota do meu sequestrador passar horas tentando impressionar uma outra vítima com isso – explicou Nancy jogando a faca para cima e a agarrando com a mão, novamente, com facilidade extrema.

\- e aí? O que vai usar contra mim? – questionou a garota entrando em pose de luta com a faca na mão.

\- cinquenta e duas cartas dão para o gasto – disse o castanho retirando um baralho do bolso e dividindo o mesmo em dois, segurando uma metade em cada mão.

\- você está de brincadeira, certo? – indagou a Miriam rindo do homem a sua frente.

\- você não sabe o quanto eu posso fazer apenas usando um ás de copas – afirmou Stiles, sorrindo ladino e embaralhando as duas metades usando apenas uma mão em cada.

\- não, não sei. Mas você vai aprender o que eu posso fazer com isso aqui – brincou a adolescente se preparando para avançar, quando ouviu alguém tentar abrir a porta.

\- você trouxe alguém. Você tinha que trazer alguém – reclamou a adolescente já se preparando para correr.

\- STILES! ABRA ESSA COISA! – gritou Derek, do outro lado, tentando abrir um portão, mas o mesmo não se movia se quer três centímetros devido as correntes.

\- FIQUE FORA DISSO, DEREK! ESSA BRIGA É DE GATO GRANDE! – gritou Stiles e Nancy sorriu com aquilo.

\- que tal assim? Eu mato você primeiro e, depois, eu brinco com ele? – questionou a garota achando que iria surtir algum efeito no castanho, mas Stiles apenas sorriu para a provocação.

\- é melhor calar a boca antes que eu lhe corte a cabeça – alertou Stiles vendo a garota se animar com a resposta.

\- acertei o ponto fraco? – ironizou Nancy enquanto sorria acariciando a lâmina da própria arma.

\- se quer mexer com pontos fracos, é melhor me matar, do contrário o Josh vai sofrer muito em minhas mãos – ditou Stiles e Nancy passou a sorrir um tanto forçado.

\- eu não me importo com aquele babaca – ditou a garota, com certa raiva na voz.

\- você, pode até ser que não. Mas a Nancy, sim – ditou o castanho e o sorriso da garota morreu por completo.

\- tente dar o seu ultimo suspiro apenas após a décima segunda vez – ditou a garota voltando a apontar com a lâmina de sua faça para o homem a sua frente.

\- eu não vou nem ouvir a primeira badalada – brincou o homem caminhando na direção da garota, calmamente, como se simplesmente desfilasse na calçada, enquanto fazia algo banal do dia a dia.

  
\- Isso é ridículo! Eu já falei que a minha filha não é a assassina! – exclamou o delegado Miriam enquanto adentrava a própria sala com fúria, vendo dois dos agentes reunidos ali, sendo um deles o líder da operação.

\- não vou discutir isso com você, Marshall. As provas já estão se encaixando e todas apontam para a sua filha. Não há como fugir da verdade. A sua filha é a nova Cinderela – ditou Peter, calmamente, vendo o homem avançar em si a passos pesados .

\- a minha filha já sofreu demais com essa história. Você ainda ousar fazer ela reviver tudo isso?! Toda a dor que ela sentiu! Toa a vergonha pela qual a minha filha teve que passar! – inquiriu o Miriam, indignado.

\- eu só queria que ela esquecesse isso tudo! – argumentou em meio a dua fúria, golpeando a própria mesa.

\- foi por isso que causou o incêndio? – perguntou Allison chamando a atenção de Peter e surpreendendo Marshall.

\- como é?! – questionaram ambos os homens. Peter com curiosidade e Marshall com indignação.

\- foi você que causou o incêndio na delegacia. O incêndio que destruiu todos os arquivos do primeiro caso da Cinderela. O caso em que Nancy foi uma vítima – acusou a Argent com indiferença.

\- isso é um absurdo! Foi um incêndio acidental! Como diabos eu iria causar um incêndio se eu nem estava mais na delegacia?! – inquiriu o Miriam irritado.

\- sabe, eu pedi o vídeo de segurança da delegacia na época do incêndio para a nossa especialista em tecnologia. Ela me mandou os vídeos pelo celular. Devo dizer que a sua filha é tão inteligente quanto você para cometer crimes. – ditou Allison vendo o homem fechar o semblante para si.

\- lave a sua boca para falar da minha família! – ralhou o delegado apontando com o dedo para a morena, que olhou na direção de Peter, que meneou positivamente indicando que ela continuasse.

\- no dia do incêndio, você alegou ter ouvido ratos no local em que o curto circuito ocorreu. No vídeo, você verificou o local da origem do curto circuito com uma barra de chocolate em mãos. Eu sei o que você fez. Colocou um pedaço do chocolate na boca e o derreteu até ficar pastoso. Foi quando você cuspiu na mão e o colocou no fio que gerou o curto circuito. O rato, induzido pelo doce, fez exatamente como você queria. Comeu o chocolate até começar a roer o fio. Foi quando o curto circuito aconteceu. As lâmpadas das salas dos arquivos eram antigas, assim como a fiação do cômodo – a medida em que a Argent ia falando o rosto do Miriam ia empalidecendo.

\- funcionou tudo como você planejou. Os arquivos sumiram. A mídia não sabia sobre a Nancy. Então a sua ficaria em paz. Mas a única coisa que você não calculou fora o bullying que a sua filha iria sofrer, bem como isso afetaria a mente dela durante o estresse pós traumático. A raiva e a dor foram se acumulando, até que um desejo intenso de vingança surgisse.

O delgado abriu e fechou a boca varias vezes, tentando formular algo. O seu corpo tremia e a deglutição estava se tornando difícil com o choro subindo por sua garganta. Ele não queria aceitar. De forma alguma ele queria acreditar que aquela mulher estava certa. Mas a sua mente não lhe permitia negar ao se lembrar de todas as vezes em que ouvira a sua filha chorando sozinha no quarto.

\- já que não negou. Creio que a agente Argent esteja certa sobre o incêndio e você esteja admitindo a sua culpa no assunto – disse Peter se aproximando do homem a passos calmos.

\- eu sei que é difícil, como um pai, aceitar que a sua filha seja a culpada de uma barbárie com essa. Acredite, eu sei. Eu sou pai. Tenho dois filhos. Um está na solitária de segurança máxima do FBI. Mas se estivermos certos, e eu sei que estamos, poderemos impedir que Nancy se machuque mais, além de impedir que ela machuque ainda mais famílias. Aquelas famílias – ditou o Tate, surpreendendo Allison e Marshall, apontando com a mão para a janela da sala, mais especificamente para as famílias dos adolescentes que se encontravam alojados em uma das salas.

\- a minha filha não é um monstro – o delegado socou a sua mesa mais uma vez, tentando segurar o choro, mas falhando miseravelmente.

\- eu sei que não. A Nancy é só mais uma vítima que acabou cedendo para a dor que sentia. Agora, você vai ter que nos deixar seguir com a investigação. Se você realmente ama a sua filha, nos deixe parar ela antes que seja tarde demais para a Nancy – ditou o louro enquanto seguia para a porta da sala, deixando o Miriam desolado para trás.

Assim que adentrou a sala, Peter se deparou com uma Erica furiosa tentando conter a si mesma para não agredir aqueles adolescentes. A Reyes agradeceu aos céus quando notou a presença de seu superior na sala. Os adolescentes perceberam o olhar da mulher para o homem de topete e logo desferiram suas perguntas contra o mesmo.

\- por que estamos aqui? – questionou um dos adolescentes vendo os dois agentes de cabelos louros em pé diante deles.

\- todos vocês estudaram na mesma turma há alguns anos atrás. Vocês estavam na faixa dos onze anos – começou Peter e fora logo cortado por mais perguntas.

\- e daí? – questionou uma garota olhando irritada para os adultos.

\- alguns de vocês cometeram Bullying com uma garota nessa época. Ela tinha os pés deformados e era muito calada – disse a mulher e um garoto se recordou imediatamente da garota.

\- Frankestein? Nancy Franky? Eram só brincadeiras! Não podem nos prender por isso! – exclamou o rapaz e logo ele teve que desviar de uma pasta voadora, o que gerou vários protestos por parte dos adolescentes.

\- Erica! – exclamou Peter reclamando de toda a gritaria que a loura gerou.

\- CALEM AS BOCAS SUJAS, SEUS LIXOS! – gritou a loura assustando a todos.

\- por que raios fazer aquilo com uma garota?! – perguntou a loura, irritada.

\- porque era engraçado – respondeu uma garota e ela teve que desviar de outra pasta.

\- você achou engraçado? Você achou engraçado? – indagou a loura, indignada.

\- nunca foi engraçado, Jessy – ditou Josh chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- já que vocês acharam engraçado, que tal eles? – questionou Erica, girando o quadro atrás dela, mostrando todas as vítimas da Cinderela, atualmente.

\- o que isso tem a ver com a gente? – questionou o garoto que teve que desviar da pasta lançada por Erica.

\- o que vocês fizeram já é errado por si só, mas, vocês ao menos sabiam o motivo de ela estar daquele jeito? – indagou Peter vendo todos darem de ombros, inclusive o próprio Josh.

\- Nancy Miriam, ou Nancy Franky, para vocês, foi sequestrada por um serial killer e foi torturada – ditou Erica vendo os adolescentes ficaram com expressões sérias.

\- então... Os pés dela... – a garota tentou formular a pergunta, mas nem precisou terminar.

\- o sequestrador de Nancy tinha uma paixão por uma certa mulher e ele sequestrava mulheres para poder recriar ela. Nancy foi uma dessas vítimas. Ele deformou o pé dela para poder ficar parecido com o de sua amada. Por isso que ela tinha aquelas cicatrizes – ditou Peter vendo alguns tomarem olhares arrependidos enquanto outros permaneciam sem se importar.

\- novamente, o que isso tem a ver comigo? – questionou o rapaz, cruzando os braços.

\- acontece que essa garota, agora, está caçando vocês – ditou Erica vendo todos tomarem olhares assustados.

\- então...

\- sim. Ela matou esses adolescentes, se lembrando sempre de deformar os seus pés, caso eles não tivessem o tamanho certo – ditou Erica vendo, agora, a grande maioria se encontrar nervosa.

\- e quando vão prender ela? – questionou um garoto, receoso, vendo a loura bater as mãos em uma palma, irritada.

\- ah, a madame acha que é assim tão fácil? Isso é difícil pirralho! Não é só fazer “Hm, alguém quer que a gente prenda ela, então pronto, está presa.”. Isso leva tempo, filhinho mimado do caralho. E vocês têm sorte. Porque se a lei permitisse assassinato por vingança, eu fazia questão de levar cada um de vocês para ela – disse a Reyes, surpreendendo não só os adolescentes como o próprio Peter, antes de sair da sala, irritada.

\- o que perguntaram para eles? Quanto tempo pretendem manter o meu filho preso? – questionou uma mãe, visivelmente irritada.

\- por mim o seu filho morria. Aquele inútil não sabe se quer tratar uma garota com respeito. Merece ser caçado pela assassina – respondeu a loura dando as costas para a mulher, que lhe fitou indignada.

\- isso é jeito de falar comigo? – questionou vendo a loura apenas erguer o dedo do meio para si, enquanto seguia para perto de Allison, Boyd e Scott.

\- EU VOU LHE PROCESSAR! – ameaçou a mulher e Erica se virou, irritada.

\- ME PROCESSA, FOFA! ME PROCESSA QUE EU ENFIO ESSE PROCESSO NO TEU CU! ENFIO ELE E A PORRA DO TEU FILHO INÚTIL! - gritou a mulher de cabelos cacheados antes de bater a porta da sala, irritada.

\- Erica, se controle! – ralhou Allison.

\- não dá! – bradou a Reyes enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro, antes de o celular de Scott tocar.

\- é a Lydia – disse o moreno já atendendo a vídeo chamada.

\- o que... – ele fora prontamente cortado

\- reúnam-se e conectem o notebook na televisão novamente. Vocês precisam ver isso – disse a ruiva, com Isaac sentado ao seu lado, com os olhos vidrados na tela.

\- olha! Olha! Olha! Ah, caramba! – exclamava Isaac, enquanto cutucava o ombro da ruiva com o indicador, a chamando para prestar atenção em outra tela.

\- o que estão...

\- VAI LOGO, SCOTT! – gritou Isaac, fazendo Lydia rir enquanto cobria uma orelha com a mão.

\- já chamei – disse Allison, já entrando na sala com o louro.

\- qual é a emergência? – questionou Peter e logo a imagem de Stiles conversando com Nancy surgiu na tela.

\- mas como? – questionou Scott, surpreso.

\- Stiles sabia para onde ela iria esse tempo todo – disse Lydia na vídeo chamada vendo Scott tomar uma expressão séria.

\- e não nos disse?! O que ele está aprontando? – indagou o McCall, irritado.

\- ele não queria prender ela com armas de fogo e uma equipe – falou Peter se sentando na cadeira do delegado, passando as mãos no rosto.

\- como é? – questionou Erica, confusa.

\- ele quer vencer ela no mano a mano. Serial killer contra seria killer. Cinderela versus Alice. E ele não queria ninguém atrapalhando – respondeu Peter vendo o momento em que Nancy avançava correndo contra Stiles, que desviou da garota sem problema algum.

\- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – questionou o delegado furioso.

\- a prova de que sua filha é a culpada – respondeu Peter e o homem se focou na televisão, vendo a própria filha tentar esfaquear um investigador.

\- não! Minha filha...

\- larga de ser cego! Ela está tentando matar um dos nossos só porque ele descobriu o esconderijo dela! – exclamou Erica, irritada. 

\- agora cale a boca que eu quero assistir – ralhou a mulher se sentando ao lado de Peter.

  
Nancy correu na direção do homem, mais uma vez, vendo o mesmo desviar a sua lâmina, mais uma vez, ao golpear o seu punho com as costas da mão. Ela já estava ficando furiosa. Passou anos treinando a sua habilidade com aquela faca para, agora, vir aquele homem e os transformar em nada?! Era demasiadamente humilhante e revoltante.

Aquele castanho de brincos quebrava todas as suas investidas com extrema facilidade. Mas o que mais a irritava vinha sempre que ele quebrava o seu ataque, pois, mesmo tendo a chance, ele nunca atacava. Ela não havia levado um soco, um tapa, um empurrão, se quer. Era sempre aquele homem quem se movia, mas nunca lhe acertava. Ele estava dominando aquele duelo mas sem atacar uma vez se quer. Aquilo estava consumindo os nervos da garota, que agora rosnava com ódio a cada ataque.

Pela esquerda, pela direita, por cima, por baixo, pelo meio, em diagonal, horizontal, vertical e até mesmo em giros. Nancy tentava de tudo, mas aquele homem simplesmente era inalcançável para a sua lâmina. Sempre que ela jurava que tinha o pego, ele a surpreendia desfazendo toda a sua estratégia complexa com um movimento simples. Aquilo a irritava tanto. Ele se quer usava o baralho que havia escolhido como arma. O desgraçado apenas usava as costas das mãos para fazer tudo.

Em um momento de descuido, a garota atacou com a faca, mas Alice se abaixou, girando sobre o próprio eixo, com o torso inclinado para a frente e erguendo o pé esquerdo. O calcanhar acertou a mão da adolescente, jogando a arma da mesma longe. A adolescente tratou de correr até a arma, enquanto o homem a ignorava enquanto a mesma estava desarmada.

\- você é boa, tenho que admitir – falou Stiles no instante exato em que a Miriam pegava a arma do chão.

\- você vai se arrepender – ameaçou a garota enquanto se aproximava, manuseando a arma branca com facilidade.

\- porque não puxa a outra que está em sua cintura? Com duas você deve ter mais chances – sugeriu Alice enquanto dava uma voltinha.

Assim que ele se colocou de frente, Cinderela lançou a faca que tinha em mãos, enquanto, com a outra mão, já recolhia a segunda faca que tinha escondida na cintura. Ela estava esperando um momento melhor para usar. Nancy esperava que, em um momento em que fosse atacar, o castanho abaixasse a guarda, por se encontrar no ataque, e assim ela pudesse fincar a segunda lâmina em sua garganta. Mas, pelo visto, o castanho era melhor do que ela poderia imaginar.

Entretanto, Nancy possuía uma mira perfeita.

Resultado de anos de treinamento, assim como a sua habilidade na luta com facas. Mas, novamente, aquele homem se mostrou superior a ela. Stiles abriu as cartas em suas mãos, as segurando de forma que, juntas, parecessem um leque. Com um deles, o castanho golpeou a faca de baixo para cima, fazendo a arma girar no ar, enquanto subia. Aproveitando a altitude da arma, o Stilinski saltou, girando o corpo do ar e chutando a ponta do cabo da faca, a jogando contra a dona, que se viu em choque quando a faca passou ao lado do seu rosto. A ponta da guarda da faca tocou o lóbulo da orelha da garota, indicando o perigo que correr realizando aquele ataque.

Mas aquele toque em sua orelha não era o único motivo do estado de choque da adolescente. Ela tinha um plano ao lançar a faca. Já imaginando que o seu disparo seria bloqueado, ela aproveitou o salto do castanho para jogar a segunda faca nele. No entanto, o homem também havia previsto isso e, agora, a faca estava presa, atravessada nas cartas que ele tinha na mão esquerda. Mas apenas aquele leque não conseguiu parar a lâmina a tempo de a mesma criar um leve arranhão em seu rosto. A garota não sorriu com a sua conquista.

Stiles desviou o olhar para o lado de seu rosto que fora tocado pela lâmina, passando as costas da mão no arranhão, limpando o risco cinzento de sua pele. Ai olhar para o próprio rosto através do reflexo da lâmina lançada contra si, o rapaz franziu o cenho. Quando a cor vermelha que tomou a sua pele surgiu em seu campo de visão, o castanho suspirou, cansado. Ele adorava o seu rosto e odiaria que alguma cicatriz surgisse no mesmo. O seu rosto jovial e com poucos pelos era uma boa arma quando ele precisava. Principalmente para disfarce e sedução de homens sem escrúpulos ou mulheres desesperadas.

\- você já deve ter notado – ditou o castanho vendo a garota cerrar os punhos, irritada.

\- como você...

\- eu sou melhor nisso do que você. Você está nesse ramo há alguns dias, eu estou há doze – ditou o homem e a garota lhe fitou furiosa.

Nancy se virou para poder pegar a faca lançada em si e então avançou contra Stiles, gritando de puro ódio, enquanto chorava por se sentir diminuída novamente na frente de alguém. Ela sentia a mesma vontade de chorar quando aqueles adolescentes estúpidos lhe zoavam por causa dos seus pés.

Em questão de segundos, o seu coração, que antes queimava de ódio, congelou de medo. Em um movimento simples, o homem lhe desarmou e lhe abraçou por trás, apontando com o leque de cartas para o seu pescoço. Ela se sentia imóvel. Não conseguia mexer o corpo, que estava paralisado de medo. A garota se sentia como um filhote que era abraçado por uma cobra. O modo como os braços do homem deslizaram pelo seu corpo para deter um de seus braços fora fácil como se sua pele fossem escamas escorregadia. A sensação que aquele cara lhe passava não era mais a de um homem atrevido que lhe desafiava. Agora a sensação que Nancy tinha era a de estar desarmada com o rosto há centímetros de uma mamba-negra.

Cinderela não conseguia pensar no que fazer. Ela havia treinado por anos para ser uma boa assassina. Uma assassina adolescente que nem mesmo um time de futebol pudesse detê-la. No entanto, aquele homem parecia ser o assassino perfeito. Pois o material simples que ele usava como arma pressionava a pele do seu pescoço como se fosse a lâmina de uma faca, o que a deixava demasiadamente surpresa. Como raios cartas poderiam ser tão afiadas como facas?

\- esse jogo já me cansou. Você tem duas opções: ou você se entrega e alega insanidade, já que Nancy acabou criando você aqui. O transtorno de dupla personalidade já é o suficiente para livrar ela da cadeia e lhe colocar na ala psiquiátrica; ou você luta, eu lhe mato, alego autodefesa e ganho mais uma morte no meu placar – ditou o castanho enquanto deslizava um pouco as cartas pela pele da adolescente, fazendo a mesma sentir quando as mesmas começavam a rasgar a sua pele levemente.

\- e se eu lhe matar? – questionou a adolescente e o homem riu em seu ouvido.

\- você sabe que não consegue – ditou Stiles e, em um súbito ataque de adrenalina, a Miriam retirou mais uma faca, desta vez de sua bota, e tentou golpear o homem. Mas, para a sua surpresa, novamente, o homem se moveu envolta do seu corpo como uma serpente e conseguiu lhe imobilizar o braço, o algemando ao seu outro braço.

\- e aí? Se entrega? – questionou Stiles sorrindo ao ouvir a garota suspirar, irritada.

\- eu te odeio – rosnou a garota ouvindo o outro rir baixinho em seu ouvido.

\- você pode me odiar estando morte, ou me odiar dentro da ala psiquiátrica. Qual você escolhe? É melhor escolher rápido. Já está quase na hora do chá – ditou o castanho criando mais um leve corte no pescoço da garota ao deslizar o seu baralho pela pele da adolescente.

\- está bem. Vamos tentar esse negócio da ala psiquiátrica – ditou a garota e, no mesmo instante, Derek derrubou a porta na base do chute, fazendo a mesma ficar pendurada pela corrente que o impedia de a abrir normalmente.

O Hale adentrou o local com a arma na mão, a apontando em todas as direções, verificando a segurança do perímetro. Stiles o olhou com tédio, assim como a garota, que erguia a sobrancelha para o agente. Os dois assassinos se entreolharam, antes de voltarem a encarar o agente de cabelos pretos.

\- isso é sério? – questionou a Miriam vendo o moreno de olhos verdes os fitar.

\- estamos brigando há algum tempo. Se houvesse alguém aqui, já teria ido embora, Derek – ditou Stiles vendo o agente se aproximar enquanto guardava a arma.

\- os outros já estão vindo. Onde conseguiu as algemas? – questionou Derek, guardando as próprias quando notou que a adolescente já estava algemada.

\- roubei do pai dela quando ele tentou me bater – respondeu o castanho ao mesmo tempo em que guiava a adolescente algemada para o lado de fora.

\- outra vez que você fugir desse jeito... – Derek fora interrompido em seu sermão quando o castanho lhe ignorou para conversar com a adolescente.

\- não ouse trocar de lugar até lhe interrogarmos – ditou o castanho, deixando o moreno de olhos verdes confuso.

\- do que está falando? – questionou Derek enquanto os três rumavam para o lado de fora do galpão, já ouvindo as sirenes se aproximando.

\- nada demais – respondeu o Stilinski sentando a prisioneira em um bloco de cimento enquanto as viaturas os cercavam.

  
\- o que vai acontecer com a nossa filha? – questionou a senhora Miriam enquanto abraçava o pequeno Isaac e via a filha ser levada para a cela da base da divisão.

\- a sua filha será presa em uma cela só para ela até que o julgamento ocorra – ditou Peter e o delegado socou uma mesa com força.

\- isso é impossível! Vocês estão errados! – exclamou o homem, revoltado.

\- a sua filha já confessou tudo – ditou Scott enquanto via o homem ser tomado por frustração e raiva.

\- o que diabos ela tinha na cabeça? – questionou o homem, indignado.

\- onde foi que nós erramos? – questionou a mulher, já chorando.

\- a sua filha sofre de um problema grave – disse Stiles enquanto via o casal lhe fitar apreensivo.

\- sofre? – questionou Lydia, surpresa.

\- ela sofre de transtorno de desvio de identidade. Quando ela foi torturada por Polansk, uma nova identidade começou a surgir nela. Uma identidade que identificava as ameaças para ela. Essa identidade nasceu definitivamente quando ela matou o seu sequestrador. Essa nova identidade passou anos dentro dela, apenas aperfeiçoando Nancy para matar a todos que a ameaçassem, que no caso, foram os colegas de classe dela que a humilharam em toda a escola. Por isso que, até mesmo um rapaz mais velho fora morto por ela. No passado, ele a humilhou, também, junto do irmão caçula. Por isso ambos foram mortos na mesma noite – explicou Stiles enquanto via os pais da garota começarem a chorar.

\- e ela vai ser presa assim? – questionou a Miriam, desesperada.

\- se conseguirem provar o transtorno dela, Nancy será transferida para uma ala especial onde terá a sua própria cela e receberá tratamento psiquiátrico – respondeu Scott vendo a mulher menear positivamente enquanto abraçava o filho mais novo mais apertado ainda.

\- eu preciso de um ar. Alguém pode descer comigo, por favor? – pediu Stiles, chamando a atenção de Derek, já que, normalmente, ele simplesmente começaria a descer.

\- eu posso ir – disse Allison já se preparando para se levantar.

No entanto, Derek se lembrou que o castanho esteve perto de armas em seu confronto com Nancy Miriam e cogitou na possibilidade de o Stilinski ter pego alguma das lâminas da assassina que haviam capturado, ter guardado a mesma para si, apenas esperando o momento certo de usar em alguém da equipe.

\- não. Pode deixar que eu vou – ditou o Hale e Vernon e Isaac rolaram os olhos, enquanto Erica suspirava, irritada.

\- começou – falou a loura cruzando os braços e ignorando, completamente a imagem de Derek lhe lançando um olhar furioso.

\- tanto faz – ditou Alice enquanto seguia para o elevador.

Derek não tardou em alcançar o assassino da divisão, tratando de se colocar ao lado do mesmo, do outro lado do elevador, enquanto via o Stilinski apertar o botão do térreo, antes de apertar o botão para fechar as portas. Assim que as portas do elevador se fecharam e o mesmo começou a descer, o moreno de olhos verdes se virou para o outro.

\- a faca – pediu o Hale, estendendo a mão para o castanho, que lhe fitou confuso.

\- como? – questionou Stiles, olhando o outro rolar os olhos para si.

\- eu sei que tem uma faca. Eu vi o pescoço dela. Você tinha uma faca quando lutou com ela – afirmou o moreno vendo o outro olhar para si com um olhar julgador.

\- eu não preciso de armas, Derek – fora tudo o que o castanho disse antes de abrir os braços e as pernas.

Derek pensou duas vezes antes de revistar o homem. Stiles era ardiloso e sabia mexer com a cabeça das pessoas. Era como se ele soubesse o que as pessoas precisavam ouvir e ver para fazerem o que ele queria que elas fizessem. Mas então ele se lembrou de que ele era um agente treinado e ambos estavam em um elevador. Stiles não poderia fazer muita coisa ali dentro.

\- tente não abusar da sorte – brincou Stiles quando o Hale passou a lhe apalpar suas pernas e as nádegas, na sua revista atrás da tal faca, ouvindo o mesmo soltar um grunhido de raiva, quase um rosnado.

\- você a deixou no galpão – afirmou Derek enquanto se afastava do outro, que dava de ombros e voltava a ficar de pé.

O elevador se abriu e então agente e assassino começaram a caminhar para fora do mesmo.

\- o que veio fazer aqui embaixo? Vai tirar um cigarro de dentro da orelha e fumar? – ironizou o Hale enquanto se aproximavam da saída da base, parando na porta do prédio.

\- isso seria clichê demais – ditou o castanho ao mesmo tempo em que retirava o baralho de sua manga.

\- onde mantém essa coisa guardada? – indagou o Hale e o Stilinski sorriu ladino.

\- um mágico não revela os seus segredos, Derek. – foi tudo o que o castanho disse antes de o silêncio surgir, novamente.

\- vocês são tão estranhos – disse o castanho enquanto olhava para as pessoas que passavam diante de si como loucas, correndo, provavelmente para casa ou para algum compromisso noturno.

\- vocês quem? – questionou Derek, confuso

\- pessoas. Perdem o tempo de vocês tentando ganhar dinheiro, cegamente, como se fossem viver para sempre – explicou o castanho enquanto viam uma mulher de casaco se aproximar, de cabeça baixa pelo capuz.

\- vai me dizer que é religioso? – questionou Derek, irônico.

\- Deus não existe. É apenas uma fábula criada para controlar outras pessoas. – respondei Stiles com seriedade enquanto abaixava a cabeça.

A mulher encapuzada tropeçou e caiu bem diante dos dois homens. Derek tratou de ajudar a mulher a se levantar, se surpreendendo quando viu quem era.

\- Laura? – questionou Derek, surpreso.

\- Derek? – indagou a mulher, animada.

\- o-o que faz aqui? – perguntou o moreno e logo a irmã mais velha olhou para Stiles.

\- eu estava indo para casa. Então é aqui que você trabalha, agora? – respondeu a mulher enquanto se erguia.

\- s-sim – Derek estava nervoso. Se a sua irmã descobrisse sobre Stiles, ela iria surtar.

\- você é colega de trabalho do Derek? – questionou a morena mais velha vendo o castanho, parado, lhe fitando com um olhar de surpresa.

\- ah... S-sim – respondeu Stiles, nervoso.

\- já está na hora de ir, Laura – ditou Derek nervoso com a aproximação da irmã com o assassino do seu pai.

\- calma, cara. Deixa eu pelo menos me apresentar para... – Laura travou quando olhou para Stiles mais uma vez.

Derek achava que ela havia reconhecido o rosto do castanho, já que ela era maior do que ele na época do julgamento do responsável pela morte do seu pai. Mal sabia ele que Laura não fazia ideia de quem Stiles era, pelo rosto, mas os olhos dela estavam vidrados nos brincos de naipes de baralho que ornamentavam os lóbulos do homem de cabelos castanhos.

\- você... 


	27. Agreement

\- então é aqui que você trabalha, agora? – indagou a mulher enquanto se erguia.

\- s-sim – Derek estava nervoso. 

Se a sua irmã descobrisse sobre Stiles, ela iria surtar.

A existência de Alice naquela divisão era um segredo federal. Se Laura acaba por liberar essa informação, o FBI teria a imagem manchada e todos os agentes seriam a comédia da instituição pelo resto de suas vidas. Era de fundamental importância que Laura Hale não reconhecesse Stiles. Alice não deveria existir para o mundo. Ele deveria continuar como o fantasma que era.

\- você é colega de trabalho do Derek? – questionou a morena mais velha vendo o castanho, parado, lhe fitando com um olhar de surpresa.

\- ah... S-sim – respondeu Stiles, um tanto desastrado.

\- já está na hora de ir, Laura – ditou Derek nervoso com a aproximação da irmã com o assassino do seu pai.

\- calma, cara. Deixa eu pelo menos me apresentar para... – dizia Laura enquanto se erguia.

A mulher se virou para o colega de trabalho do seu irmão, a fim de se apresentar para o mesmo. Mas, assim que o homem castanho de belos olhos claros entrou em seu campo de visão, ela teve a sua atenção chamada para o par de brincos que o homem exibia em suas orelhas. Pareceu coisa de filme. No exato momento em que Laura deixou o seu olhar cair sobre Stiles, os brincos do homem refletiram a luz, atraindo o olhar da mulher para os pingentes coloridos. Estranhamente, eles lhe traziam uma sensação de déjà vu. A mulher sentia uma sensação nostálgica tomar o seu peito.

Laura Hale travou quando passou a pensar onde ela já havia visto aqueles brincos.

Derek achava que ela havia reconhecido o rosto do castanho, já que ela era maior do que ele na época do julgamento da morte do seu pai. Mal sabia ele que Laura não fazia ideia de quem Stiles era pelo rosto. Laura reconheceria, sim, Stiles, de fato, caso ele ainda tivesse a mesma aparência. No entanto, Alice não era mais um garoto com uma aparência feminina. Stiles não tinha mais os cabelos longos que batiam na cintura, muito menos tinha o rosto inocente e jovial de uma criança. No entanto os olhos da Hale estavam vidrados nos brincos de naipes de baralho que ornamentavam os lóbulos do homem de cabelos castanhos, e não no belo assassino de cabelos curtos.

\- você... Alice? – questionou a mulher ao reconhecer os brincos e os associar as suas memórias.

\- está louca, Laura? É claro que ele não é o Alice! – exclamou Derek enquanto empurrava o castanho para longe de sua irmã.

\- não! É ele, sim! Eu sei que é! Eu sei! Eu reconheceria esses brincos em qualquer lugar! – exclamou Laura ao mesmo tempo em que tentava se aproximar do castanho.

\- Laura! Alice é um prisioneiro de segurança máxima. Um prisioneiro da solitária desde os onze anos. Não tem como ele estar aqui! Ele está em Alcatraz! – exclamou o Hale mais novo vendo a irmã tentar lhe empurrar para trás.

\- ME RESPONDE SE VOCÊ TEM A CORAGEM DE OLHAR EM MINHA CARA! – exclamou Laura enquanto tentava passar pelo irmão, vendo o castanho, de costas para si, se dirigir para o elevador.

Stiles parou de andar, para a surpresa de Laura e para o pavor de Derek. O homem de cabelos castanhos e brincos das cores vermelha e preta se virou para os irmãos, sorrindo largo, como se tivesse ganho na loteria. Aquele sorriso fez um frio percorrer as espinhas dos dois morenos. Laura reconheceu o sorriso. Mesmo estando há metros de distância do garoto que matara o seu pai, durante o julgamento, a mulher, na época uma garota, pôde ver claramente o sorriso do culpado. Um sorriso largo, de dentes incrivelmente brancos. Aquele mesmo sorriso que ela, agora, via ser direcionado para si por sobre os ombros do homem de cabelos castanhos.

\- foi bom te ver, “Puppy”. Você está uma mulher linda - disse o castanho antes de dar as costas para a dupla de irmãos e apertar o botão que fechava as portas do elevador.

\- DESGRAÇADO! – gritou Laura enquanto socava o irmão, tentando passar pelo mesmo.

\- Laura! Laura! Se controla! – o Hale tentava acalmar a irmã, que agora chorava de raiva.

\- ELE ESTÁ SOLTO! ELE ESTÁ SOLTO, DEREK! SOLTO! E VOCÊ SABIA! – gritou a mulher, agora direcionando a sua raiva para o irmão, passando a socar o mesmo com mais raiva.

\- Laura, se acalme e venha comigo – falou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a irmã parar de lhe agredir, mas permanecer a chorar.

\- você... Tem muito... O que me explicar, Derek – a raiva da mais velha era visível para o mais novo. Laura mal conseguia controlar a sua voz. A mulher parecia nem mesmo ter controle sobre a sua respiração.

\- você vai subir comigo e eu vou lhe explicar tudo – ditou Derek olhando ao redor e constatando o óbvio: eles eram encarados por todas as pessoas ao redor.

Ainda enfurecida, Laura seguiu o irmão para o andar de cima. Assim que as portas do elevador se abriram, ela foi surpreendida pela imagem de Peter, sentado em uma cadeira, jogando baralho com dois louros de cabelos cacheados, uma morena e, surpreendentemente, Alice. Em um canto, o parceiro do seu irmão, Scott, estava conversando com uma ruiva, ao mesmo tempo em que a mesma parecia escrever algo no computador.

\- VOCÊ! – gritou a mulher antes de jogar um porta lápis de uma mesa vazia na direção de Stiles, que havia pego uma carta no baralho e a juntado em sua mão, antes de se jogar para trás, colocando a cadeira sobre duas pernas e usando as suas para se segurar na mesa, por baixo da mesma, fazendo o porta lápis passar diante do seu rosto de expressão entediada e atingir a parede.

\- Laura?! – perguntou Peter surpreso com a presença da sobrinha, ali.

\- TIO PETER! O QUE FAZ JOGANDO CARTAS COM ESSE MONSTRO?! – a mulher já se preparava para jogar mais alguma coisa em Alice, quando o mesmo ergueu as mãos, analisando as cartas que tinha e jogava uma delas sobre uma pilha de cartas.

\- ah, pronto. Mais uma – ditou Erica e, no mesmo instante, todos os detentos voltaram a dar atenção ao jogo, assim como Allison. 

\- sinceramente, eu não sei o que se passa na cabeça deles – ditou Isaac puxando uma carta e jogando outra sobre a pilha no centro da mesa.

\- talvez seja porque nossos pais foram uns merdas – comentou Vernon pegando a carta jogada por Isaac e jogando outra no lugar.

Enquanto isso, Scott e Lydia tratavam de descer os Miriam, com exceção de Nancy, que se encontrava algemada na cela da base da divisão. Os dois já imaginavam que a presença da irmã de Derek, ali, iria gerar debates sobre a divisão e os seus membros, o que não poderia ser discutido com o casal ali presente.

\- BATI! – exclamou o castanho e logo ele jogou as cartas sobre a mesa, mas logo Boyd cobriu as suas cartas.

\- é meu – disse o homem, vendo o castanho gemer em protesto. De fato, ele havia ganho o jogo quando Vernon descartou a sua carta, mas o homem já havia completado o objetivo do jogo antes do que Stiles.

\- Laura, tente se acalmar – falou Peter tentando fazer com que a sobrinha se acalmasse para que pudesse pensar com clareza.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – questionou a mulher, indignada.

\- é melhor você se sentar – falou Derek puxando uma cadeira para a irmã.

\- vamos de novo – disse Isaac enquanto Stiles embaralhava as cartas para que eles pudessem iniciar mais uma partida.

Enquanto Peter e Derek explicavam toda a situação para a morena, a mesma apenas encarava os detentos. A mulher ficou extremamente surpresa que o FBI estava tão desesperado que chegou a soltar o assassino de seu pai da segurança máxima, apenas para tentar equilibrar a situação no país usando de sua mente brilhante e experiência incomum.

\- mas... Isso é impossível. Não saiu nada nos noticiários sobre essa crise no sistema carcerário – argumentou a mulher que, por sinal, era âncora em um canal de televisão.

\- pois é. O país está fodido nesse sentido – disse Isaac enquanto jogava uma carta sobre a mesa, dando início a uma pilha de cartas.

\- sabe há quanto tempo estamos nisso? – indagou Vernon pegando a carta jogada por Isaac e a substituindo por uma sua, vendo Stiles a pegar rapidamente e a substituir.

\- depois desse trabalho, eu fico me imaginando no Brasil – riu Erica pegando uma carta do topo do baralho.

\- mas ainda assim, isso não justifica a liberdade dele – argumentou Laura apontando acusatoriamente para Stiles, que a fitou com tédio.

\- fazer o quê, não é? A sociedade é cheia de injustiças – rebateu Stiles, ironicamente, chamando a atenção de todos os agentes.

\- Stiles! – repreendeu Derek vendo o outro lhe ignorar.

\- Puppy, somos a última esperança desse país e você ainda quer falar de justiça?! A justiça está na merda. E é o lixo da sociedade de vocês que está em condicional para tirar ela da merda. – falou o castanho pegando uma carta no baralho, sorrindo largo ao ver o ás de copas em sua mão. Laura e Derek engoliram em seco mais uma vez. Aquele maldito sorriso beanco, acompanhado do olhar de deleite do homem os perturbava desde a infância. Tomava os seus sonhos, os tornando em pesadelos. Ver aquele maldito sorriso presencialmente mexia demais com o psicológico dos dois irmãos.

\- você deveria ir para a cadeira elétrica! – exclamou Laura, irritada pelo modo debochado que o outro agia.

\- Stiles, por favor, pare – pediu Peter vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- desculpe por não chorar de arrependimento diante de suas palavras. Estou desidratado – ditou Alice jogando o dez de paus sobre a mesa.

Stiles levou a mão vazia para o pescoço, passando a brincar com um de seus brincos. Aquilo irritou mais ainda a Hale que o encarava com fúria. Ela se lembrava perfeitamente daqueles brincos que agora eram velhos e arranhados, mas que no passado tinha um brilho bonito que lhe chamou a atenção, mantendo os seus olhos adolescentes fixos nos mesmos.

Ela não tinha muitas lembranças daqueles brincos, só havia visto eles duas vezes em toda a sua vida. A primeira vez fora em sua casa. O seu pai estava conversando com a sua mãe, no quarto deles. Laura os espionava pela porta, quando o homem os mostrou para a mulher. Os olhos de Laura brilharam com o par de brincos entre os dedos do pai. Laura não lembrava muito o assunto da conversa, muito menos a reação de Talia. Ela apenas se lembrava de ter esperado os pais saírem para poder ir olhar os brincos mais de perto.

A segunda vez que esteve na presença daquele par de brincos fora no julgamento de Alice. Ela estava descrente e furiosa naquele dia, então não se apegou muito aos detalhes a sua volta. Ela apenas se lembrava de segurar firme na mão da mãe e olhar fixamente para aquele garoto, mais novo do que o seu irmão do meio. Aquele rosto jovial que olhava entediado para a frente, estando algemado, antes de um brilho de deleite tomar o tédio, sendo acompanhado por um sorriso largo. A garota olhava mais especificamente para o par de brincos, cujos pingentes ficavam na altura do sorriso do garoto. Brincos idênticos aos que tinha visto o pai presentear a sua mãe.

O luto era difícil.

Mesmo anos após a perda, Laura poderia sentir claramente os sentimentos negativos que ela lhe trazia.

No entanto, mais difícil ainda era acreditar que uma criança de onze anos havia matado o seu pai. Uma criança matar um agente treinado era algo extremamente difícil de se crer. Um homem forte e habilidoso perder para um garoto que possuía um corpo tão pouco desenvolvido. Era completamente surreal. Ela ainda achava que era tudo um pesadelo, naquele dia. Mas aquele maldito pesadelo parecia durar uma eternidade.

\- vocês tem que colocar ele de volta na cadeia! – ordenou a morena, visivelmente alterada.

\- nós sempre fazemos isso, Laura. É parte do acordo. Sempre que acabamos um caso, eles voltam para a cadeia – argumentou Derek tentando acalmar a irmã.

\- não! Eu quero ele de volta na segurança máxima – ordenou Laura apontando para o castanho.

\- meu anjo, baixa a bola que você é apenas a irmã de um pau mandado do FBI. Você não é a mulher do presidente nem nada do tipo – falou Erica olhando para Laura, que a fitou com mais raiva ainda.

\- não me interessa. Esse monstro matou o meu pai e eu mereço exigir isso – ditou a morena, apontando com o indicador para o solo, revoltada.

\- beleza, você já exigiu. Agora já pode ir embora – disse Isaac ignorando a imagem da mulher.

\- Laura, ele é, infelizmente, uma peça importante para essa divisão. Todos eles são. Houveram casos em que cada um deles foi importante. E tenho certeza de que haverá mais casos como estes – Peter tentou explicar. No entanto, a sobrinha estava claramente irredutível.

\- hoje mesmo. Se não fosse por ele, nós não teríamos conseguido pegar uma assassina em série – disse Lydia enquanto se aproximava do louro mais velho da divisão.

\- essa divisão foi arquitetada pelo seu tio para funcionar com mais eficácia do que muitas divisões. Nós somos eficientes em todos os tipos de casos, desde fabricação de drogas até assassinato. Tendo apenas cinco agentes e quatro prisioneiros como membros – falou Allison puxando uma carta e a jogando, logo em seguida, sobre a pilha.

\- cada um deles é de crucial importância. Até mesmo ele – argumentou Derek apertando o ombro da irmã.

\- eu sei que parece injusto, mas ele está salvando vidas aqui fora – disse Peter vendo a sobrinha permanecer a fuzilar o castanho com o olhar.

\- o que é entediante na maior parte do tempo – soltou Alice não vendo o ódio no olhar da mulher que lhe observava com os punhos cerrados.

\- é muito importante que não fale sobre isso com ninguém. Ou todos nós sairemos prejudicados – falou Derek vendo a irmã suspirar.

Laura respirou fundo, tentando manter a calma.

\- eu posso... Tentar esquecer que esse lixo está sendo solto regularmente – falou a morena para o alívio de todos.

\- mas eu quero algo em troca – alertou a Hale vendo Erica rir em sua cadeira.

\- tinha que ter alguma coisa. Gente, mas é um pior do que o outro que aparece pra gente, viu? Eu vou te contar - provocou a loura desviando o olhar de Laura para os companheiros detentos, antes de voltar a olhar para a morena, esperando que a mesma dissesse o que queria.

\- e o que é? – questionaram Peter e Derek simultaneamente.

\- os brincos – pediu Laura estendendo a mão para o castanho que a olhou com descrença.

\- é o quê?! – indagou Stiles. O seu tom de voz deixava visivelmente clara toda a sua indignação.

\- você me ouviu. Eu quero os brincos – respondeu Laura batendo um dos pés, irritada.

\- Laura... – Peter tentou falar com a mulher mas a mesma ergueu a mão diante do rosto do homem, calando o próprio tio.

\- eu só saio daqui calada se ele me der esses brincos – a morena estava determinada e deixou isso bem claro em seu tom de voz.

Para a surpresa de todos, Stiles se levantou ao mesmo tempo em que retirava os brincos. O castanho havia cedido bem rápido. Uma vez que ele parecia bem apegado aos brincos, já que brincava com os mesmos em seus dedos sempre que podia, quase como um hobby. Os entregar tão rápido fora algo que realmente pegou todos de surpresa.

\- tenha cuidado com eles – alertou Alice, mal sabendo que causara um arrepio na coluna de Laura.

\- eles são importantes? – questionou a mulher assim que os brincos foram colocados em sua mão. Stiles se afastou enquanto ouvia a pergunta da irmã de Derek.

\- sim. Eles são...

O castanho mal terminou a sua resposta e já havia se calado quando viu Laura virar a mão, a deixando de lado e permitindo que os brincos vermelho e preto caíssem no chão. O sangue do castanho gelou e Peter se viu temeroso quando, em choque, olhou para Stiles, vendo o castanho paralisado ao ver Laura pisotear os brincos com o sapato plataforma que usava. O som do material dos pingentes se quebrando e esfarelando enquanto a mulher girava o pé de um lado para o outro fora alto o suficiente para que Erica empurrasse a mesa, desesperada, se afastando mais do castanho, ao mesmo tempo em que Isaac e Vernon jogavam as cartas na mesa e se afastavam de forma igualmente desesperada

Erica já sabia que não era nada sensato provocar o castanho. Ele nunca havia lhe ameaçado, propriamente dito, mas a presença dele, no início, lhe incomodava bastante, mesmo que ela interagisse com ele. Stiles tinha algo nele que fazia seus instintos gritarem em sinal de perigo. Isaac e Vernon não tinham os mesmos instintos que Erica, mas eles já haviam presenciado o que um Stiles aborrecido poderia fazer. Os dois homens se lembravam perfeitamente de o castanho surrar um grupo de delinquentes drogados que eram o dobro dele no quesito massa muscular com uma facilidade surreal, sem contar que, graças as habilidades com computador que Lydia possuía, eles puderam assistir ao confronto de Stiles e Nancy, sempre reclamando da ausência de sons da câmera de baixo custo da empresa de segurança.

\- VOCÊ É MALUCA?! – gritou Isaac visivelmente alterado.

\- VOCÊ QUER MATAR TODO MUNDO AQUI?! – gritou Erica tão alterada quanto.

\- as vans chegaram – disse Lydia enquanto se aproximava dos computadores, discretamente, puxando uma arma específica de uma gaveta.

\- cara... Ele... – Scott tentou se manifestar mas o seu choque não lhe deixou formular o resto de sua fala.

\- está... Chorando?! – indagou Vernon tão em choque quanto o McCall. 

Todos estavam pasmos com a lágrima solitária que rolou pela face de Stiles antes de mais uma surgir do outro olho. Ninguém conseguia dizer mais nada. Nem mesmo Peter, que parecia sempre saber o que dizer, principalmente com o castanho, conseguia falar alguma coisa. Em todos os anos em que conheceu Alice, Peter nunca o vira derramar uma única lágrima, se quer. Stiles era mais do tipo destrutivo. Quando algo o magoava ou o fazia se sentir triste, Stiles destruía. Não importava o que fosse. Pessoas, bens materiais, paredes. Mas ali estava Stiles, o maior assassino dos Estados Unidos da América, completamente estático enquanto derramava lágrimas silenciosamente. A única que não parecia ter sido afetada pelo estado de choque do castanho era Laura, que o olhava com nojo.

\- sorte a sua de eu não poder fazer mais do que isso. Você não merece usar brincos iguais aos que ele deu para ela – disse a morena antes de dar as costas e começar dali, olhando com decepção para o tio e para o irmão.

\- Stiles – chamou Lydia não obtendo resposta alguma.

\- Stiles, a primeira van é a sua – disse a mulher, novamente, tentando arrancar alguma resposta do castanho.

Tudo o que Stiles fez fora cerrar os punhos, o que acabou chamando a atenção da ruiva que, imediatamente apontou a arma para o castanho e disparou. Para a surpresa de todos, a arma não disparou uma bala, mas sim um dardo. O dardo prateado com pelugens azuis no final atingiu a nuca do castanho, que apenas abaixou a cabeça quando sentiu a agulha penetrar o seu pescoço.

\- o que é isso? – indagou Allison, confusa.

\- é anestésico. Lydia sedou ele – respondeu Isaac olhando para o assassino de cabelos castanhos, apenas esperando o mesmo cair.

\- eu fui instruída a usar sedativos nele caso ele surtasse – ditou a ruiva enquanto apoiava a arma na mesa, apenas esperando Stiles cair adormecido.

\- vai precisar mais do que um desses – a voz do castanho chamou a atenção do grupo enquanto o mesmo levava a mão a nuca, retirando o dardo do seu corpo.

\- cara... Aí tem uma quantidade para apagar um brutamontes do tamanho do Ennis! – exclamou Isaac vendo o castanho estalar o pescoço enquanto jogava o dardo na mesa de Lydia, o fixando na madeira pela seringa afiada.

\- isso não é o suficiente comigo. Você tem que usar mais dois dardos – ditou o castanho enquanto seguia para o elevador, pisoteando o pó dos pingentes que um dia ornamentavam as suas orelhas, chamando a atenção de Peter no ato.

\- mais dois?! Você é o quê? Um elefante?! – indagou o Lahey, surpreso.

\- Stiles, você não

O louro mais velho fora prontamente ignorado quando o castanho adentrou o elevador e, ainda de costas, apertou o botão de fechar as portas. No mesmo instante, os agentes correram para as escadas, tratando de chegar no térreo antes do elevador. Stiles estava visivelmente alterado. Ele poderia, muito bem, ser capaz de causar alguma morte ali embaixo.

Quando as portas se abriram, todos já estavam com suas armas apontadas para o elevador quando notaram o prisioneiro nu que havia ali. As roupas do castanho estavam jogadas no chão do elevador, amontoadas em um canto. Allison e Lydia abaixaram as suas armas, antes de se aproximarem do homem com cuidado. Stiles se vestiu com as roupas da prisão, as mesmas que usava quando chegou ali para aquele caso, quando Allison as jogou para si, e estendeu os punhos para a frente, exibindo os pulsos. Elas se viram surpresas, assim como Derek e Scott quando o castanho se permitiu ser algemado pelos agentes responsáveis pelo seu transporte.

\- ei... você está bem? – questionou Allison impedindo que as portas traseiras da van fossem fechadas.

O castanho nada disse. Assim que perceberam que o silêncio era a resposta do castanho para a agente, os homens responsáveis pelo transporte do prisioneiro fecharam as portas da traseira da van e trataram de seguir para a dianteira, adentrando o veículo e dando partida no mesmo.

\- ele é tão estranho! – exclamou Scott antes de se dirigir para o elevador, tratando de recolher as roupas ali jogadas.

  
\- visita para você, vovô! – alertou um guarda enquanto batia com o cassetete nas grades cela.

Um homem de cabelos grisalhos estava deitado na cama da cela, de maneira que com certeza renderia uma boa dor nas costas para qualquer pessoa da sua idade. Mas ele era um homem que honrava os colhões que tinha. Não seria uma pose em uma cama que lhe faria reclamar de dores nas costas.

O homem de canelos grisalhos desviou o olhar do livro que tinha em mãos para poder olhar com seriedade nos olhos do guarda. Ele cogitava em tantos meios de matar aquele desgraçado que havia interrompido a sua leitura que a sua mente demorou um pouco para processar as palavras do guarda. Eram tantas as opções de métodos de assassinato que ele chegava a ficar confuso quando se pegava questionando qual delas seria a mais divertida.

\- vamos! Vamos! Eu não tenho o dia todo! – exclamou o homem fardado retornando a bater com o cassetete nas grades, criando um som alto de ferro que ecoava por todo o corredor.

Fechando o livro com normalidade, o homem se ergueu da cama, após colocar o objeto embaixo do travesseiro. Ele ergueu os punhos na direção da grade e um dos guardas lhe algemou as mãos. Assim que as algemas travaram, outro guarda abriu a cela e o homem saiu da mesma para ser algemado devidamente, enquanto a cela era fechada.

\- quem é? – indagou, curioso, ao mesmo tempo em que o guarda verificava a firmeza das algemas. Outro guarda riu.

\- um mensageiro de Deus – respondeu ele enquanto apontava com o cassetete para o corredor.

Intrigado, o prisioneiro resolveu permanecer calado e pensar por si só a esperar uma resposta decente daqueles dementes fardados que o cercavam. Ele fora empurrado com certa brutalidade por aqueles homens armados, para que caminhasse na direção da sala de visitas. Ah, a sua vontade de puxar uma daquelas armas dando sopa na cintura dos homens de farda e matar todos eles fazia o seu corpo tremer em excitação.

Enquanto caminhava e pensava, o prisioneiro era cumprimentado por alguns presos em suas celas. Ele os ignorava prontamente, poucos eram dignos de sua atenção naquele lugar. A maioria deles apenas queriam lhe usar como alívio sexual, enquanto a pouquíssima minoria queria apenas proteção. A vida naquela prisão era entediante. Ele se divertia muito mais na segurança máxima. Lá, sim, era uma prisão digna de sua presença. Aquela prisão era o lugar em que ele deveria ser preso, e não aquele lixo de prisão, onde ele poderia acabar com metade dos guardas sozinho.

O motivo para ele continuar naquela prisão e não ter sido transferido de volta para a segurança máxima? Liberdade. Por mais que a segurança máxima fosse interessante, a vida fora da cadeia era muito mais divertida. Lá fora ele poderia beber, foder, matar com mais facilidade, comer melhor e ainda por cima poderia dormir mais sem ter que acordar para surrar algum idiota com o orgulho inflado querendo lhe foder durante a noite.

Quando chegou na sala de visitas ele fora instruído a se sentar na cadeira dura e nada confortável, como de costume, enquanto era algemado à mesa. Para a sua surpresa, ninguém havia chegado ainda, para lhe ver, o que era estranho. Não era uma data específica. Ou seja, se ele fora tirado de sua cela até ali, foi porque alguém havia ido até a prisão para vê-lo. A porta do outro lado da mesa se abriu e logo um outro guarda adentrou a sala, sendo seguido por um encapuzado usando bata.

\- um padre? – questionou descrente da presença religiosa.

\- outro padre? – repetiu um tanto entediado.

Muitos padres já haviam tentado lhe converter à religião e todos eles falharam miseravelmente. Ele não acreditava em toda aquela baboseira religiosa. Ele era um homem vivido. Já havia visto o inferno antes, e ele não vinha depois da morte. Muito menos era um lugar que pertencia apenas aos pecadores. O inferno residia na terra, no plano dos vivos, e era o lugar de qualquer um que vacilasse. Os humanos faziam o inferno acontecer. O diabo é a própria a mente humana, o tridente é o corpo humano e o fogo eterno não passava de uma sensação fria e única que fazia todo o seu corpo tremer de medo, a medida que o sangue esquentava como lava fervente. O fogo era o medo.

\- eu sou o Anticristo. Agora pode ir embora – disse já se virando para o guarda e erguendo as algemas em um pedido mudo para que já o liberassem.

\- podem sair – ditou o padre enquanto se sentava e não demorou para que todos os guardas saíssem, o que surpreendeu o detento.

Aquela prisão não era de segurança máxima, mas, mesmo assim os guardas eram proibidos de lhe deixarem sozinho na sala de visitas. Uma das condições do acordo de transferência dele era de que ele nunca ficasse sozinho com visita alguma. Mas ali estava ele, sozinho, na presença do padre encapuzado, do qual só conseguia ver o queixo um tanto pálido.

\- você não é um padre qualquer, não é? – indagou o detento e o outro riu.

O encapuzado de bata levou a mão para debaixo da mesa, deixando o outro confuso, antes de retirar uma pequena escuta do fundo da mesa metálica. O homem se viu surpreso enquanto o padre pedia silêncio com o dedo indicador, o levando aos lábios. O detento assistiu ao padre destruir a escuta ao golpear a mesa com a mão, estando a escuta entre as duas. O homem misterioso finalizou jogando o pequeno dispositivo no chão e o pisoteando com pé direito.

\- Sagitário, não é? – indagou o encapuzado vendo o homem a sua frente menear positivamente.

\- e você? Quem é? – perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

\- eu tenho alguns nomes – respondeu o suposto padre levando a mão até a mesa e passando a bater com os dedos em um ritmo que o homem não conhecia.

\- e por qual eu devo lhe chamar? – o homem voltou a questionar o nome do outro, quando outro questionamento lhe veio em mente.

\- por que está escondendo o rosto? – indagou curioso.

O encapuzado ergueu a cabeça, revelando o que escondia embaixo do capuz. O detento franziu o cenho para a estranha e perturbadora máscara de coelho que o homem a sua frente usava para esconder o rosto. Aquilo estava muito estranho e confuso.

\- você pode me chamar de Branco – respondeu o mascarado levando o indicador aos dentes brancos de coelho, deslizando a ponta do dedo nos quadrados brancos feitos de ossos verdadeiros.

\- e o que você quer comigo? – perguntou ainda analisando a máscara de coelho branco. Aquela máscara não parecia ser uma mascara emborrachada, como ele pensou assim que a viu pela primeira vez. Isso sem contar naqueles olhos vermelhos assustadores. Tão grandes e redondos, brilhando em um tom carmesim perturbador.

\- eu tenho um plano e preciso de você para colocar em prática – respondeu o mascarado e o grisalho voltou a franzir o cenho.

\- e o que eu tenho que fazer? – questionou com curiosidade, porém sentindo certeza de que negaria. 

Ele não era de fazer favores. Muito menos era de trabalhar em grupo. Ele sempre fora um lobo solitário. No entanto, por mais que quisesse dizer que não faria nada para ninguém, ele queria saber do que se tratava. Afinal, não é todo dia que um estranho com máscara perturbadora de coelho lhe visitava na cadeia para falar sobre um plano criminoso.

\- é muito simples. Para começar, temos que lhe tirar daqui. Depois, você irá nos encontrar em um local específico – disse o homem com máscara de coelho, erguendo um relógio de bolso dourado para o detento ver.

\- e para que serve isso? – indagou o homem, ainda desconfiado.

\- no dia 11 de Setembro, às 13 horas, esse relógio vai explodir. Nesse dia, você vai colocar ele na fechadura da sua cela. Amarre-o com a corrente e se afaste o máximo que puder. Depois disso, sei que consegue sair daqui por si só – disse o encapuzado colocando o relógio dentro de uma bíblia falsa e a entregando para o detento.

Certo. Aquilo estava ficando interessante. O homem de cabelos grisalhos não tinha como negar. Estavam lhe oferecendo a liberdade. A sua tão saborosa liberdade. Talvez não fosse tão ruim escutar o que aquele maluco tinha para lhe oferecer.

\- e como eu posso lhe achar depois que sair daqui? – questionou enquanto colocava a bíblia falsa no colo.

\- você não pode. Eu vou lhe achar quando for a hora – respondeu já se levantando e dando as costas.

\- lembre-se. 11 de Setembro, às 13 horas – Branco enfatizou antes de bater na porta e se retirar dali quando os guardas entraram.

O homem assistiu, intrigado, o encapuzado passar pelos guardas com autoridade e presença, enquanto a bata que lhe cobria balançava a cada passo dado por si. Por um momento, pareceu que aquele homem era algo mais interessante do que somente a vida fora da cadeia. 

Branco era divertido.

  
\- como vamos fazer para ele perdoar a gente? – indagou o Billy sentado em sua cama, enquanto olhava para o fundo da cama de Marcos, que era acima de da sua.

\- nada do que nós fizermos vai impedir que ele nos dê outra surra – respondeu Marcos erguendo o zíper de sua calça.

\- vamos levar outra surra daquelas?! – questionou aterrorizado.

\- vamos – respondeu Marcos sem muito ânimo.

\- de quem vocês apanharam? – indagou o quarto detento da cela e os três olharam imediatamente para o mesmo, com fúria.

\- não lhe interessa, idiota! – exclamou Jimmy, irritado.

\- aí cara! Mandou ver com aqueles drogados filhos da mãe! – os três puderam ouvir um do presos cumprimentar alguém e logos os seus corpos retesaram ao compreenderem a conversa.

\- porra! – exclamou Jimmy enquanto corria para uma das camas de cima e se deitava na mesma.

\- parece que o carrasco chegou – brincou o quarto detento da cela, sorrindo ao ver o presidiário que se auto intitulava Rei imitar o ato do amigo e subir, desesperadamente, em sua cama.

\- vai se foder, Crowler – ralhou Marcos em um sussurro enquanto ficava de frente para a parede, tentando, ao máximo, não demonstrar estar acordado.

O detento deitado na cama abaixo da cama de Jimmy observava atentamente o detento que era escoltado para a própria cela. Ele estava curioso para saber de quem o trio que comandava aquele lugar, depois dos guardas, tinha tanto medo. A surpresa veio quando o castanho esquisito que se isolava de todos passou pela cela, cabisbaixo, sendo escoltado por quatro guardas. Brett Crowler olhou atentamente para o corredor, surpreso com o que havia presenciado. O homem passou a gargalhar enquanto via Billy, discretamente, espiar o corredor.

\- vocês estão com medo do esquisito?! Isso é hilário! – exclamou Brett, após conseguir recuperar o fôlego, vendo os três companheiros de cela se sentarem imediatamente.

\- você não sabe do que aquele cara é capaz – argumentou Jimmy enquanto ouvia, no corredor silencioso, o som de uma jaula sendo fechada.

\- não, cara... Ele é bom de briga, isso eu já entendi. Mas muita gente aqui também é. E vocês eram os melhores nisso. Tanto que vocês que mandavam nisso aqui. Mas agora parece que vocês perderam os colhões de vocês – falou Brett enquanto três dos guardas que escoltaram Alice para a cela dele passavam pelo corredor, retornando.

\- aquele cara é bem melhor de briga do que nós três juntos – afirmou Billy vendo Brett bufar em desdém.

\- aquele magricelas?! Conta outra – ditou o Crowler e logo Marcos saltou da cama ao ver Josh passar pelo corredor, sozinho.

\- hey! Hey! Hey! – o calvo chamou o moreno em um sussurro desesperado, vendo o guarda lhe fitar, antes de olhar ao redor e se aproximar.

\- o que é? – indagou o guarda, um tanto preocupado.

\- ele está puto? – perguntou Marcos enquanto o guarda se aproximava mais para poderem conversar mais baixo.

\- parece que sim – respondeu o moreno vendo o detento suspirar desgostoso.

\- muito? – questionou Billy olhando o guarda pensar um pouco antes de menear positivamente.

\- ele... – o homem que atendia por Arlequim iria começar a falar quando se lembrou da presença de Brett ali na cela.

O moreno olhou para o louro deitado despretensiosamente na cama abaixo da de Jimmy antes de pedir para que Marcos se aproximasse, o chamando com a mão. O Rei encostou a lateral do rosto na grade, olhando para baixo, dando total atenção ao guarda, que sussurrou algo para si antes de se afastar lhe encarando. Marcos olhou surpreso para o guarda vendo o mesmo menear positivamente.

\- e o que é? – questionou o rei, curioso, e Arlequim se afastou.

\- um IPod e um teclado bluetooth – respondeu Josh e arcos franziu o cenho.

\- ele é doido?! Se os guardas pegarem ele com isso ele está fodido! – exclamou o calvo e Jimmy saltou da cama e se aproximou da grade.

\- perfeito! Assim a gente se livra dele – as palavras de Jimmy pareceram animar Billy.

\- é mesmo! Se os guardas... 

\- vocês são idiotas ou o quê? Se os guardas pegarem ele, o máximo que vão fazer é dar uma surra e colocar na solitária. O que acham que vai acontecer quando ele sair? Ele vai estar mais puto ainda! – exclamou Marcos vendo os outros dois finalmente perceberem a ilusão com a qual sonhavam.

\- eu tentei avisar isso, mas ele me ignorou e disse que quando eu estivesse com os dois, era para avisar para ele e entregar no dia seguinte. E deixou bem claro que era para avisar a ele um dia antes de fazer a entrega – falou Josh enquanto olhava em volta para ver se nenhum outro guarda estava os vendo.

\- pelo visto ele parece ter um plano para isso – disse Billy tentando descobrir o que diabos o seu superior estaria tramando.

\- eu não faço ideia do que ele tem na cabeça, mas vou fazer. O único jeito é ter essas duas coisas sem que a minha mulher perceba. Do jeito que ela é, vai achar que tenho uma amante – ditou o guarda passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos, preocupado.

\- aí! Eu tenho um irmão que pode guardar para você – sugeriu Marcos vendo o guarda rir, irônico.

\- ah, tá certo. Eu sou guarda, meu irmão! Não vou me meter com a galera de sua quebrada. Estou com vocês nessa porque aquele cara me tem nas mãos dele – Josh negou prontamente e Marcos suspirou.

\- relaxa aí, marica. Meu irmão é do bem. Ele não mexe com nada disso, não. O cara fez faculdade e tal. Amanhã ele vem aqui me visitar. Eu explico tudo para ele. – argumentou Marcos vendo o moreno fardado ficar pensativo.

\- se ele é do bem, por que me ajudaria se você pedisse? – questionou desconfiado.

\- porque quando eu era traficante, ajudei a pagar a faculdade dele. Eu fui preso, mas a gente ainda se dá bem. Ele me visita de vez em quando – respondeu Rei vendo Arlequim suspirar.

\- e como vou saber se ele é confiável? Como vou saber se ele não vai me foder? – perguntou ainda receoso.

\- aí! Não gosto que fale assim dele, falou? – repreendeu o presidiário vendo o guarda suspirar.

\- foi mal, cara, mas você foi preso por tráfico. Não espere que eu confie em você, assim, do nada – argumentou o Diaz e Marcos ponderou, se acalmando um pouco.

\- no dia da visita, ele vai lhe esperar no estacionamento. Dê um jeito de ir falar com ele. Avise ao manda chuva que se você perder a encomenda a culpa é minha – falou o calvo, surpreendendo o moreno.

\- é sério isso? – questionou Josh, ainda desconfiado.

\- é sério! Mas se você me foder, eu te quebro no meio – alertou Marcos e Josh meneou positivamente.

\- beleza, então. É melhor você não foder com tudo... Rei – o guarda pronunciou, apertando a mão do detento antes de começar a caminhar pelo corredor.

\- e é melhor você não abrir o bico, Crowler – alertou Billy vendo o louro erguer as duas mãos em rendição.

\- eu não disse nada – disse Brett dando de ombros.


	28. The Emperor

Não demorou para que outro caso fosse entregue para a divisão montada por Peter. O FBI realmente estava desesperado para resolver mais casos. O louro chegou ao prédio que usavam como base sendo acompanhado pelo sobrinho de olhos verdes. Ambos desceram de seus carros com um copo de café quentinho em mãos. Se cumprimentaram com um aceno de cabeça, típico deles, antes de se direcionarem para o elevador, vendo Allison parada ao lado da porta do mesmo, também com um copo de café em mãos.

\- ainda não chegaram? – indagou Peter vendo a morena negar com a cabeça.

\- Peter, aproveitando que estamos só nós aqui, eu queria falar sobre o ocorrido de ontem – disse a Argent vendo o louro parar a sua frente.

\- o que lhe incomoda? – questionou o Tate vendo a morena desviar o olhar para Derek.

\- você sabe o motivo de o Stiles ter ficado daquele jeito por causa dos brincos? Porque, para a Erica ter se afastado desesperadamente dele, aquilo o afetou e muito – perguntou a morena e o Hale acabou se interessando pela conversa.

Tanto Peter quanto Allison direcionaram olhares questionadores para o moreno de olhos verdes, que ergueu os ombros indagando, em silêncio, qual era o problema. Ignorando o sobrinho, o louro de cabelos penteados impecavelmente para trás suspirou, olhando pensativo para o chão. Aquela era uma das poucas perguntas que ele rezava para que ninguém da divisão lhe fizesse. Suspirando mais uma vez, o mais velho ergueu o olhar para a morena, fazendo uma expressão um tanto culpada.

\- infelizmente, eu não posso lhe dar essa informação – as palavras do homem geraram reações diferentes nos dois agentes mais novos.

Allison analisava o louro cuidadosamente. As vezes, ela via o quão desvantajosa era aquela aproximação entre o Tate e o Stilinski, embora ela se mostrasse vantajosa inúmeras vezes. Stiles, como todo psicopata assassino, tinha um limite para o controle de sua sede de sangue. E, algumas vezes, o castanho beirava o seu limite. Ela não era idiota. Já havia visto a reação corporal do castanho quando Lydia anunciou que o último caso seria o de um Serial Killer.

O corpo de Stiles tremeu em ansiedade. Como um adolescente que encontra um rival em seu esporte favorito. Os olhos do castanho apresentavam um brilho divertido sempre que analisava as cenas de crime. Quando analisaram a cena de Cindy fora pior. Ela viu quando o pomo de adão do castanho se moveu, indicando que o mesmo estava salivando enquanto brincava com o sangue da garota entre os dedos. E, em todos esses momentos, Peter procurava tocar o mais novo de alguma forma. Procurava o acalmar, o que era mais estranho ainda, já que Peter fora um dos agentes responsáveis por sua prisão.

A desvantagem era que o louro parecia estar nas mãos assassino em certas situações. Peter e Stiles, muitas vezes, guardavam assuntos apenas para eles dois, o que causava uma certa desconfiança por parte dos outros agentes, principalmente Scott e Derek. Não foram raras as vezes em que Peter deixou de expor algo ao grupo devido a presença de Stiles, que sempre o calava com um coçar de garganta.

Já Derek, rolou os olhos para o tio. Ele sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava. Peter estava, mais uma vez, protegendo o assassino de seu pai. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguia entender o que diabos seu tio tinha na cabeça para se vincular com um monstro como Stiles. Principalmente Stiles. O assassino responsável por tanto sofrimento em sua família. Ele sentia tanta raiva do tio por isso. Peter, um dia, fora como o seu pai, para si: Um exemplo. Quando criança, o seu sonho era trabalhar com o pai e com o tio. Hoje, o seu sonho estava morto. Não apenas graças a Stiles, como também ao seu tio.

Peter havia lhe decepcionado profundamente.

\- Continua protegendo ele – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes enquanto lançava um olhar de desgosto para o louro.

\- é. Continuo, sim – falou o mais velho lançando um sorriso vitorioso para o sobrinho que o fitou irritado.

\- e acha isso correto? - indagou o agente de olhos verdes vendo o tio erguer uma sobrancelha em sua direção.

\- e quem diz o que é correto e o que não é? - questionou Peter vendo Derek tomar uma expressão furiosa no rosto.

\- está bom, está bom. Vamos parar. Não estamos no fundamental. Se concentrem em ser produtivos e não em alfinetar os princípios um do outro – ditou a Argent, se colocando entre o tio e o sobrinho, enquanto empurrava o peito de ambos.

Assim que Derek iria argumentar sobre a atitude do mais velho, três vans adentraram a garagem, indicando que três dos detentos haviam chegado, restando apenas um, provavelmente Erica. Assim que as portas se abriram, Allison viu Vernon e Isaac descerem da traseira de suas respectivas vans. Para a surpresa dos três agentes, tanto Vernon quanto Isaac estavam sem as algemas. Os dois homens abriram as portas traseiras eles mesmos, deixando Derek com uma sensação ruim. Eles fecharam as portas traseiras dos veículos erguendo os polegares para os motoristas, indicando que haviam feito tudo correto.

\- valeu! - exclamou o motorista da van de Vernon antes de descer, sendo seguido pelo companheiro de trabalho, para se dirigir para a van onde Stiles estava.

\- mas que porra é essa?! - exclamou o Hale irritado.

\- alguém não queria estar aqui. Tiveram que usar nossas algemas nele – disse Isaac se aproximando de Allison, que entregou o café para o louro de cachos e tratava de pegar a arma em sua cintura.

\- o que você... - Peter fora cortado quando, ao abrirem as portas das vans, os dois agentes foram jogados para trás quando Stiles algemado e enrolado em algemas, como em uma camisa de força feita de correntes, chutou as portas.

\- Stiles! - repreendeu Allison enquanto apontava para a cabeça do castanho.

\- atire em mim se quiser. Não estou nem aí - ditou o castanho descendo da van em um pulo pequeno e, para a surpresa de todos, as correntes caíram, libertando o castanho.

\- como você se soltou? - questionou um dos agentes selecionados para transportarem o castanho, se arrastando para longe do castanho.

\- um mágico não revela os seus segredos – disse o assassino enquanto seguia para o elevador.

\- Stiles, assim fica difícil de lhe defender – a voz suave de Peter tentava acalmar o prisioneiro de cabelos castanhos, mas o mesmo lhe ignorou prontamente para adentrar o elevador e apertar o botão que faria o elevador subir.

O castanho de olhos claros e olhar sério se virou para a porta, vendo todos os outros encararem o elevador com certo receio. Até mesmo Peter encarava o homem de olhos da cor âmbar com cuidado. O louro mais velho adentrou o elevador, parando ao lado do Stilinski e apertando o ombro do mesmo com certo carinho.

\- vocês três chegaram a comer? - questionou o homem vendo que Vernon e os outros ainda tinham certa dúvida se deveriam entrar no elevador ou não.

\- ah... não... o café da manhã é as dez – respondeu o Boyd adentrando o elevador, tomando o cuidado de não adentrar o espaço pessoal do assassino da divisão.

\- vamos comprar algo para vocês no caminho – falou Allison encarando o castanho pressionar o botão de fechar as portas com certa violência.

Assim que chegaram ao andar de cima, o grupo fora recebido por Lydia, que se encontrava sentada em sua mesa, digitando algo no computador. A ruiva sorriu quando Isaac questionou se a mesma não tinha casa, pois ela sempre estava ali quando todos chegavam. Mas, no momento em que Stiles se jogou sentado em uma cadeira, a ruiva tomou um olhar preocupado. O ambiente tomava uma atmosfera pesada com a presença do castanho de expressões sérias. Ela se sentia um tanto culpada por ter tentado sedar o homem na noite anterior. Quando ela se ergueu para iniciar a apresentação do caso, Scott e Erica chegaram pelas escadas, um tanto apressados.

\- chegamos! - exclamou o moreno de queixo torto, já indicando estar ciente do seu leve atraso.

\- vamos começar agora – ditou Peter enquanto se sentava.

\- você está bem? - questionou Lydia notando o bater de pé do castanho.

Stiles não respondeu. Apenas permaneceu a encarar a mesa de madeira.

\- eu... me desculpe por ontem. Eu acabei me precipitando devido a presença da irmã de Derek – a ruiva se desculpou esperando ouvir alguma palavra do castanho.

No entanto, Stiles permaneceu em silêncio. Tudo o que ele fez, para que a agente Martin soubesse que ele havia escutado, fora virar a cabeça em sua direção, a olhando de baixo com o seu olhar entediado. Assim que o castanho voltou a olhar para a mesa, ignorando todo mundo, fora o momento em que Erica puxou Allison pelo braço, indicando que queria falar com a mulher, que se inclinou levemente na direção da loura de cabelos cacheados.

\- eu não quero ficar do lado dele – sussurrou a loura e a morena se afastou minimamente para lhe encarar.

\- sensação ruim? - questionou em um sussurro vendo a Reyes menear positivamente.

\- ele ainda está chateado? - questionou o McCall se sentando a mesa.

\- deixe ele em paz, Scott! - ordenou Allison, enquanto ela e Erica se sentavam no outro lado da mesa.

\- comece – falou Peter antes que mais algum assunto desnecessário fosse iniciado.

\- espero que estejam com as suas malas prontas, pois vamos viajar em poucos minutos – ditou a Martin já iniciando a sua apresentação.

\- você vai? – questionou o louro de cachos, surpreso.

\- posso não ser uma agente de campo nessa divisão, mas sou eficiente – argumentou a Martin antes de o Lahey se virar para Vernon.

\- ela já foi em campo alguma vez? – questionou Issac vendo o Boyd lhe fitar negando com a cabeça.

\- com a gente, não – respondeu o homem de porte musculoso vendo o louro olhar surpreso para o resto dos agentes.

\- com licença, eu estou tentando apresentar o caso – a Martin repreendeu o louro de cachos.

\- foi mal, ruiva. Pode falar – se desculpou Isaac enquanto Scott ainda tentava conter o riso.

\- enfim. Um adolescente foi encontrado morto em seu quarto, pendurado no ventilador pelo pescoço por uma corda – disse a ruiva e logo a imagem do adolescente em uma típica cena de suicídio fora exibida na tela.

\- está bem, é trágico, mas desde quando lidamos com suicídio? – indagou Vernon e a ruiva sorriu para a sua pergunta

\- eu também pensei assim, mas assim que vi o que encontraram no computador dele eu entendi tudo. – ditou a ruiva e logo a imagem da página inicial de um site surgiu.

Na página havia toda uma decoração de Hallowen, com abóboras medonhas, aranhas e morcegos voando pela tela. Em letras laranjas e verdes estava escrita a típica frase do Hallowen, com as duas letras T's iniciais cobertas com sangue. Não havia muito na tela inicial, apenas um grande, enorme e medonho “Login” ao lado de um igualmente medonho e enorme “Cadastre-se”.

\- Trick or Treat?! – indagou Derek, descrente do que lia.

\- o que tem demais? – questionou Isaac e logo a ruiva sorriu em sua direção.

\- se você se cadastrar nesse site, ele começa a lhe lançar desafios idiotas em que alguns consistem em se ferir ou arriscar a própria vida – respondeu a Martin mostrando algumas etapas do cadastro e alguns desafios feitos pelo site.

\- as pessoas são tão burras! – exclamou Erica vendo a ruiva dar de ombros.

\- também não entendo essa gente – comentou Lydia passando as imagens.

\- ah, qual é? As pessoas devem saber que isso é furada! – exclamou Isaac apontando para o desafio que tinha como uma etapa cortar o pulso direito.

\- se você soubesse como as pessoas são manipuláveis – falou a loura negando com a cabeça.

\- ela está certa. Eu fiz uma pesquisa e quase noventa por cento dos jovens da cidade acessam esse site por dia. E não apenas nessa cidade, como em todo o país – argumentou Lydia vendo o louro de cachos tomar uma expressão de nojo com um toque de indignação.

\- meu Deus! E eu achando que matar alguém sem levar a culpa era difícil. É só mandar ela fazer em um desafio estúpido! – exclamou o Lahey indignado.

\- o que merda eles têm na cabeça? – indagou Allison, tão indignada quanto Isaac.

\- as pessoas estão passando tanto tempo cercadas por zeros e uns que estão enlouquecendo – a voz de Vernon chamou a atenção de todos, que ficaram em silêncio, apenas absorvendo a reflexão do detento.

\- certo. Isso foi bonito – falou o Lahey batendo palmas mudas para o amigo.

\- bem filosófico, mas, voltando, nós temos que pegar o responsável por essa ideia ridícula – disse Lydia vendo Erica bufar em sua cadeira.

\- ridículas são as pessoas que usam uma merda dessas – comentou a loura apoiando a cabeça na palma da mão, mudando o olhar de direção.

\- e por que não derruba esse site daqui? – indagou Isaac vendo a ruiva lhe dar atenção.

\- eu poderia facilmente, mas se fizermos isso eles iriam recriar o site e não resolveria nada. Então temos que ir para o norte, na cidade onde este site foi criado para encontrarmos o criador dessa coisa ridícula – explicou a Martin enquanto via o grupo inteiro menear positivamente

\- e para onde estamos indo? – indagou Vernon, curioso.

\- é melhor colocarem suas roupas de frio nas suas malas, porque vamos para o Alaska! – respondeu a ruiva, animada, e logo imagens de uma cidade do Alaska surgiu na tela.

\- puta que me pariu! – exclamou Isaac, aparentemente desgostoso, enquanto Scott gargalhava alto.

\- o que foi? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- o Isaac odeia o frio, tipo, muito – respondeu Scott, ainda rindo.

\- e você está adorando isso – ditou o louro de cachos, irritado.

\- ah, você tem que admitir que você no frio é muito engraçado – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto e Isaac ergueu o dedo do meio para o McCall, enquanto escondia um sorriso mínimo.

\- sério?! Eu jurava que você era do tipo que amava o Natal – ditou Erica, sorrindo para o outro louro.

\- por que raios? – questionou o Lahey, confuso

\- porque... Você tem toda essa aura infantil ao seu redor? – a resposta da Reiyes saiu como uma pergunta, deixando o outro com uma seriedade no olhar que surpreendeu a maioria.

\- nada a ver – foi tudo o que o Lahey disse, voltando a olhar para Lydia.

\- ah... Isso é tudo? – indagou Scott chamando a atenção para a ruiva, novamente.

\- sim, sim – respondeu a Martin ajustando o cabelos atrás da orelha.

\- ótimo. Saímos em vinte minutos – ditou Derek enquanto se erguia.

\- se comporte até voltarmos, por favor – pediu Peter, em um sussurro, para que apenas o castanho escutasse, esquecendo-se da presença de Erica.

O castanho nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu de pernas cruzadas e olhar sério. Peter suspirou, acariciando os fios castanhos antes de se afastar, deixando apenas Lydia, Vernon, Isaac e Erica ali. O silêncio reinou por um bom tempo, antes de Erica, movida por sua curiosidade natural, se direcionou para Isaac.

\- então... Como vocês se comportam na prisão de vocês? – questionou a loura vendo dois dos três homens olharem para si.

\- ah... A gente tenta não levantar suspeitas – respondeu o Boyd e Isaac concordou consigo em um menear de cabeça.

\- vocês ficam na mesma cela? – indagou a mulher, curiosa.

\- nós dois, sim. O Stiles tem a cela dele – respondeu Vernon olhando para o castanho, vendo o mesmo permanecer a ignorar tudo e puxar um baralho de sua manga.

\- vocês já podem ir se trocar. As malas de vocês estão no vestiário, elas tem seus nomes e as roupas estão em cima delas – informou Lydia vendo o grupo se erguer e se dirigir para o vestiário.

Erica fora a primeira a se arrumar e deixar a roupa da prisão no armário que continha o seu nome. Após a loura sair puxando a sua mala para a sala em que sempre ficavam, foi que os três homens adentraram o vestiário, se dirigindo para os seus respectivos armários. Após o banho, Stiles, ao retirar as roupas que usaria do armário, se viu um tanto surpreso quando encontrou um par de brincos na prateleira do armário. O castanho olhou bem para o par dourado de pequenas argolas grossas, antes de, com tédio fechar a porta do armário.

Assim que Stiles adentrou a sala, com a sua mala pendurada ao lado de sua cintura, Lydia olhou, discretamente, para as orelhas do castanho, se vendo confusa ao ver os lóbulos do homem sem ornamento algum. Ela não se viu apenas surpresa, como também indignada. Allison havia colocado aqueles brincos no armário do castanho por ter se sentido mal pelo ocorrido da noite anterior. E, embora Lydia, Derek e Scott argumentassem que Stiles era um assassino a sangue frio que não merecia a dó de ninguém, como sempre, a morena dizia acreditar na reabilitação das pessoas e que elas mereciam uma chance para isso. O homem de cabelos castanhos havia ignorado o presente da mulher de cabelos pretos. Por acaso ele era bom demais para usar aqueles brincos? A Martin se via mais furiosa a cada pensamento quer tinha sobre o castanho.

O telefone tocou e a ruiva colocou no viva voz ao perceber que se tratava de Scott. O moreno de queixo torto informava que já estavam todos no andar de baixo e que era para eles descerem. Os cinco pegaram o elevador e, assim que chegaram no térreo, todos se dividiram em três carros. O aeroporto não era muito longe, então não demorou para que todos estivessem em seus assentos dentro do jato, que já percorria a pista de voo com certa velocidade.

\- e então? Para onde vamos assim que chegarmos lá? – questionou Scott, se servindo de um copo de whisky.

\- vamos pegar táxis, fazer uma hora de viajem até uma cidade onde pegaremos um barco até a cidade onde rastreei a origem do site – respondeu Lydia enquanto digitava algo em um notebook. Atrás da ruiva haviam alguns vários equipamentos eletrônicos que já se encontravam no avião quando eles pegaram o mesmo.

\- e o que é essa tralha toda aí atrás de você? – questionou Erica erguendo o copo para Scott, para que o mesmo lhe servisse um pouco da bebida.

\- são alguns equipamentos que eu vou ter que usar lá. Como a cidade é pequena e isolada em uma ilha, há poucos recursos tecnológicos que eu posso usar – respondeu a Martin sem desviar o olhar da tela do notebook.

\- caralho! É muita coisa! – exclamou o Lahey encarando a pilha de equipamentos com atenção.

\- estou reservando os táxis e o barco. Assim que chegarmos, iremos direto para eles – ditou a ruiva antes de fechar a tela do notebook.

\- quer jogar? – indagou Peter retirando a maleta do xadrez de dentro do compartimento em que sempre ficava.

Stiles apenas deu de ombros, enquanto cruzava os braços, assistindo Peter abrir a maleta e retirar as peças de dentro da mesma. Assim que os dois montaram o tabuleiro corretamente, o louro iniciou a partida, não notando os olhares discretos de todos para Stiles, que, instintivamente, cruzou os braços, levando a sua mão direita para onde antes havia um brinco com um pingente em forma de coração. Derek se viu um tanto surpreso quando o homem mais novo arregalou, minimamente, os olhos, enquanto movia a própria mão para o campo de visão, analisando a própria palma. Stiles cerrou o punho levemente, enquanto voltava a sustentar uma expressão séria na face.

\- Sti – chamou Peter vendo o castanho lhe fitar com atenção.

\- é a sua vez – falou o louro de topete vendo o castanho olhar para o tabuleiro e, sem pensar muito, mover o cavalo da direita.

\- delegado Grimson – cumprimentou Peter, erguendo a mão para o policial assim que eles desceram do barco.

\- agente Hale? – questionou o homem vendo o louro menear e logo um moreno de olhos verdes lhe estendeu a mão.

\- o agente Hale é o meu sobrinho, aqui. Eu sou o agente Tate e esse é o nosso pessoal – respondeu Peter e o delegado deu uma boa olhada em todos.

\- certo, me acompanhem, por favor – ditou o homem enquanto se dirigia para a viatura estacionada ali perto.

\- eu não creio muito que alguém daqui tenha criado uma coisa dessas. Somos uma cidade pequena e com poucos recursos tecnológicos. Mas se vocês estão dizendo que está aqui, quem sou eu para dizer que não? – falou o homem de mais ou menos quarenta anos enquanto se aproximavam da viatura.

\- ah, que ótimo! Por um momento eu pensei que seria mais um Miriam – sussurrou Erica e Allison lutou para segurar o riso.

\- Deus! O homem está passando por uma fase difícil, mas ninguém merece outro dele – ditou Allison, no mesmo tom de voz vendo a loura de cachos menear positivamente em sua direção.

\- eu sou policial, então eu digo que nós homens somos melhores em matar do que vocês – a loura tentou uma imitação do delegado, antes de fingir que iria vomitar.

O homem falou pelo rádio com alguns oficiais e logo uma caminhonete chegou no cais. O motorista, que se identificou como o filho do delegado Grimson. A equipe fora levada para a pousada da pequena cidade, que, já se encontrava coberta de neve. Durante todo o percurso, Isaac tremia e esfregava as mãos enluvadas, enquanto xingava, mentalmente, o tempo frio. No outro lado do banco traseiro, Scott tentava conter o sorriso em seu rosto ao ver o louro de cachos praguejar, baixinho, sobre o quão frio estava.

A primeira parada fora na pousada, onde eles deixaram as malas, e seguiram para a delegacia. Houve toda a apresentação deles para os oficiais, como sempre ocorria. Eles pegaram os dados básicos reunidos pela polícia. Como sempre, a leitura extremamente rápida de Stiles chamou a atenção dos oficiais, mas o castanho se manteve calado o tempo todo, deixando que o resto da equipe respondesse aos questionamentos dos oficiais sobre suas habilidades.

Aquilo chamou bastante a atenção da equipe. Stiles adorava exibir os seus dons para os oficiais. Peter sabia muito bem o motivo. Era o jeito dele de dizer que, mesmo após anos estando preso em um cubículo, ele continuava bom o suficiente para não ser pego por nenhum deles. Para o castanho não estar exibindo os seus dons invejáveis, ele deveria estar bastante afetado pela perda dos brincos

\- não conseguiram reunir muita coisa – disse Scott após analisar a pasta com as informações colhidas pela polícia.

\- foi um suicídio involuntário, o que você queria aí? Digitais e DNA? – indagou Erica vendo o moreno de queixo torto lhe fitar com tédio.

\- acho que analisarmos o quarto dele também não vai dar em nada – falou Derek vendo Peter e os outros agentes menearem positivamente, em concordância.

\- tudo o que temos que fazer, agora, é esperar por você, Lydia – disse o Tate e a ruiva meneou positivamente.

Quando estavam prestes a sair da sala, o castanho puxou o braço do Peter, chamando a atenção do mesmo. O louro questionou o que havia ocorrido, mas Stiles apenas ficou o encarando com seriedade. Derek, Lydia e Scott acharam aquilo confuso, assim como Isaac, Vernon e os oficiais. No entanto, Peter, Allison e Erica pareceram entender o homem de lóbulos furados.

\- você quer ir no quarto dele? – questionou Erica, confusa. Stiles meneou.

\- mas foi um suicídio, Stiles. O que quer lá? – indago Allison vendo o castanho apontar para Erica, deixando todos ainda mais confusos.

\- ele é mudo? – sibilou o delegado e Lydia negou com a cabeça.

\- você quer ver como ele se matou – afirmou Peter vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- mas por que? Ele se enforcou, cara! Apenas colocou uma corda no ventilador de teto e, boom! Se jogou. O que mais você precisa saber? – perguntou Scott e o assassino da divisão rolou os olhos.

\- vocês podem ficar se quiserem. Eu levo ele – disse Allison vendo Peter negar com a cabeça

\- eu vou com vocês – disse o homem vendo o grupo dar de ombros e começarem a ajudar Lydia na montagem dos equipamentos.

Eles não demoraram a chegar na casa do adolescente que fora encontrado morto no próprio quarto. Os pais, como o esperado, estavam péssimos, com as suas olheiras e faces molhadas pelas lágrimas. Quando souberam que o FBI investigaria o quarto do filho, se quer cogitaram em assassinato, apenas perguntaram se haviam achado algo suspeito no computador do rapaz.

\- encontrei ele quando vim avisar que o jantar estava pronto – ditou a mãe, chorosa, ao abrir a porta do quarto, que se encontrava trancada com chave.

\- por que a tranca? – questionou o delegado vendo os amigos e conterrâneos suspirarem.

\- não gostamos de entrar nesse quarto – respondeu o pai do falecido adolescente, vendo o castanho entrar primeiro, olhando atentamente para todos os lados.

\- o que estão procurando? – questionou o homem vendo todos aqueles agentes da lei vasculharem o quarto do seu filho com determinação e atenção.

\- não temos certeza de nada, por enquanto – disse Allison enquanto via Stiles olhar com curiosidade para a escrivaninha.

\- como ficava o computador? – perguntou o castanho antes de olhar para os pais da vítima e para o delegado.

\- bem aí, virado para a cama – respondeu a mulher e logo Stiles olhou bem para a cama, antes de olhar para o teto.

\- era um computador de gabinete, certo? – questionou Stiles e a mulher meneou positivamente.

\- como sabe disso? – indagou o pai do adolescente, surpreso.

\- marca em forma de retângulo feita por algum liquido. Ele derramou suco ou água aqui, marcando o local onde o gabinete ficava – respondeu o castanho, mostrando, exatamente, onde o aparelho ficava.

\- ele tinha uma webcam? – perguntou o Stilinski, curioso.

\- tinha uma câmera. Ele fazia vídeos para um tal de “twit” – respondeu o pai da vítima vendo Allison e Peter se entreolharem confuso

\- twitch. Ele quis dizer Twitch. Ele adorava jogos. Estava começando a fazer algum dinheiro fazendo lives nesse site. Dizia que iria juntar para nos ajudar com a faculdade dele – dizia a mulher, um tanto emocionada com o modo carinhoso do filho. Ele estava sempre querendo ajudar os pais.

\- certo. Ele tinha uma câmera mais potente. Onde ficava? – questionou olhando para os pais, que analisaram bem a escrivaninha antes de a mulher se aproximar do móvel.

\- ela ficava bem atrás do primeiro monitor – respondeu a mulher, passando a mão em uma área da parede.

\- bem aqui, acima da tv, apontada na mesma direção que a tela, para a cama – explicou a mãe da vítima e Stiles franziu o cenho.

\- já tenho tudo o que preciso – falou Stiles antes de sair do quarto, ignorando qualquer tipo de etiqueta na hora de passar pelos pais da vítima.

\- o que estava procurando? – questionou Peter assim que entraram na viatura que haviam usado para chegar até a casa da vítima.

\- ainda não posso dizer o que ele está fazendo – respondeu Stiles, curto e seco, voltando o seu olhar para a janela.

\- e o que conseguiu aí? – questionou Allison vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- nada concreto ou que mereça ser ouvido... Ainda – respondeu o Stilinski, voltando a levar a mão ao lóbulo e só quando agarrou o vento foi que ele se lembrou de que não possuía mais os brincos.

Allison se viu tentada a questionar o motivo de o outro não estar usando brincos, mas decidiu manter-se afastada, já que o castanho não parecia querer conversar. Sem contar que não seria um bom assunto para se falar próximo ao delegado. Algum deles poderia acabar soltando que Stiles era um assassino. Uma informação que não poderia vazar de forma alguma.

\- você parece ser bom, mas tem um jeito estranho – comentou o delegado, não se importando em ser indelicado em sua afirmação.

\- gênios sempre são incompreendidos pelas pessoas – ditou o castanho, tratando de puxar um baralho da manga do seu casaco.

\- realmente – murmurou o delegado e Peter sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

Quando eles retornaram para a delegacia, o castanho adentrou a sala do delegado primeiro, se dirigindo para a mesa do mesmo e passando a usar o computador do homem, sem dizer uma palavra se quer, o que deixou os agentes indignados e os detentos confusos.

\- o que pensa que está fazendo? Usando o computador deste jeito! – questionou Scott se aproximando do castanho, que nada respondeu, apenas permaneceu a digitar com a mesma velocidade de Lydia, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive a própria agente Martin, que parou brevemente para encarar o trabalho do castanho.

\- o que está fazendo? – perguntou a ruiva, voltando a digitar com velocidade.

\- você vai ver. Agora, me diga uma coisa. Todas vítimas deste caso tinham os computadores no cômodo em que morreram? – indagou o castanho vendo a ruiva lhe fitar por um momento, antes de entregar uma pasta para Scott, que franziu o cenho, passando a folhear a mesma.

\- sim. Todos foram encontrados nos cômodos em que os computadores estavam. São adolescentes, tem os seus próprios computadores – respondeu Scott continuando a passar a folha.

\- todos tinham webcams ou câmeras conectadas ao computador? – questionou o assassino vendo o moreno franzir o cenho para si, mais uma vez, antes de voltar a folhear os arquivos.

\- todos – respondeu Scott e logo Stiles sorriu, negando com a cabeça.

\- o quê? Por que o sorrisinho? – questionou Scott, intrigado. Stiles apenas chamou o McCall com a mão, pedindo a pasta que o mesmo tinha em mãos.

Scott deu a volta na mesa do delegado, entregando a pasta para o castanho, que passou a analisar as fotos tiradas pelos legistas, antes de removerem os corpos do cômodo. As vitimas tinham lesões variadas em seus corpos, definidas como causas da morte. Golpe por hélice de ventilador de teto, cortes nos pulsos, asfixia causada por enforcamento e até mesmo intoxicação por sais de banho, em todas as fotos Stiles encontrava a prova do que suspeitava desde a casa da vítima da cidade.

\- o que você está fazendo? – questionou o moreno de queixo torto ao ver o que era exibido no monitor do delegado.

\- Peter – chamou Stiles e logo o louro se aproximou da mesa, olhando para o monitor e franzindo o cenho para o que via.

\- o que... – o homem fora calado pelo castanho quando o mesmo ergueu uma carta de tarô em sua direção.

\- O imperador...


	29. Gone

\- Peter – chamou Stiles e logo o louro se aproximou da mesa, olhando para o monitor e franzindo o cenho para o que via exibido na tela do mesmo.

Peter não fazia ideia de como Stiles havia feito aquilo. Ele se quer sabia que o castanho que cresceu dentro de um cubo a prova de balas possuía algum conhecimento avançado de informática. No monitor, era exibida a imagem de Lydia, que até agora não havia notado que o seu notebook particular havia sido hackeado.

\- o que... – o homem fora calado pelo castanho quando o mesmo ergueu uma carta de tarô em sua direção.

Era uma carta grande, diferente das cartas comuns de baralho, mas de tamanho comum nas cartas de tarô. O fundo escuro estava voltado para Stiles, enquanto a parte com o desenho de um homem usando coroa e cetro sendo reverenciado por dois homens estava voltada para o louro e o moreno de queixo torto. O agente McCall não tinha nenhum conhecimento de tarô, muito menos conseguia ler as palavras estranhas escritas na carta. Já Peter... o homem conseguia muito bem ler o latim escrito na carta e sabia muito bem que Stiles queria fazer ele pensar.

\- O imperador... – o louro leu as palavras em voz alta e só então Lydia notou estar sendo hackeada.

Ela estava tão focada em rastrear o computador usado para criar o site, que se quer notou o alerta do sistema que avisava que ela estava sendo invadida. A ruiva ignorou o rastreamento para se focar em defender o seu computador.

\- estou sendo invadida – alertou enquanto começava a isolar, estranhamente, com facilidade o seu laptop.

\- é o Stiles – informou Scott e a ruiva olhou para o castanho com desconfiança.

\- por que diabos me hackeou? – indagou a ruiva vendo o castanho lhe ignorar para se focar em Peter.

\- controle – murmurou o louro de cabelos penteados para trás chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- controle? – questionou Derek, confuso, enquanto via Stiles guardar a carta do tarô.

\- ele tem um jeito estranho de falar – comentou o delegado e Isaac sorriu.

\- ele gosta de fazer a gente pensar. Ele diz que perde a graça se ele tiver que explicar as pistas sem nos deixar tentar primeiro – falou o Lahey, ainda encolhido.

\- ele gosta de ensinar o jeito de pensar dos assassinos para quem ainda não entende muito – completou Vernon vendo Peter pegar os arquivos preparados por Lydia e passando todas as páginas, se focando apenas nas que tinham fotos das cenas de suicídio.

\- é claro! Todas as cenas de suicídio tinham uma câmera. Ele gosta de estar no controle! - afirmou o Tate se aproximando do quadro e escrevendo “Webcam” no mesmo, deixando a maioria pensativa.

\- espera. De onde você tirou essa ideia do controle? – questionou Vernon, confuso.

\- O Imperador. No Tarô, ele é um símbolo para quatro significados: masculinidade, estabilidade, sexualidade masculina, e por último, controle. O imperador significa controle – respondeu Peter vendo Alice menear positivamente.

\- olha, eu até entendo a estabilidade e controle, tudo a ver com imperador e tals, mas masculinidade? Que machista! – exclamou Erica, indignada.

\- o tarô não é algo recente, Erica. É muito antigo, e suas cartas podem não ser símbolos apenas de uma coisa. Ele pode significar masculinidade, estabilidade ou sexualidade, como também pode simbolizar as três de uma única vez. Não quer dizer que o homem seja superior a mulher – explicou Peter enquanto removia as fotos dos arquivos em que mostravam que as câmeras estavam apontadas na direção dos corpos.

\- ele hackeia os computadores quando as pessoas vão fazer o desafio! – exclamou Allison assim que se lembrou de Stiles questionando para onde a câmera apontava no quarto da única vitima da cidade.

\- como é? – questionou Isaac, perdido.

\- o ponto fraco que todos os Serial Killers têm em comum – murmurou Derek, pensativo.

\- faz sentido. Todo serial killer gosta de ver a coisa acontecer. Só de saber que foi você que matou não lhe satisfaz o suficiente. Você tem que ver acontecer. Tem que presenciar a dor, a vida se esvaindo, ver o último suspiro. Esse cara hackeia os computadores das vítimas para fazer isso acontecer, para ver elas sofrendo e para ver a morte delas – explicou Erica vendo o louro de cachos tomar uma expressão pensativa.

\- mas como, exatamente, ele sabe qual pessoa vai fazer o desafio da morte e como ele consegue hackear o computador a tempo de pegar tudo? Porque eu duvido que ele se contente em pegar o conteúdo pela metade – perguntou o Lahey, surpreendendo alguns com a sua pergunta.

\- eles estão realmente aprendendo uns com os outros – falou Allison para Derek, que encarava Isaac se concentrar em Vernon enquanto o mesmo acrescentava mais questionamentos e argumentos à duvida do louro de cachos.

\- eu não sei. Não consegui adentrar o site como administradora para poder analisar a sua estrutura. Não sei como ele funciona, ainda – respondeu Lydia, enquanto dedilhava rapidamente sobre o teclado do notebook.

\- quanto tempo vai levar? – questionou Scott vendo a ruiva negar com a cabeça.

\- eu não sei. O filho da mãe é mais esperto do que eu pensei. A defesa dele é muito boa! – exclamou a ruiva vendo quão preparado para uma invasão aquele website parecia.

Ela não se lembrava de ter tido toda aquela dificuldade para rastrear a origem do mesmo. Parecia até que o site havia sido turbinado para uma nova invasão desde que ela fez a última para encontrar a localização da origem do site. Parecia até que o criminoso por trás dele sabia que estava sendo caçado por eles.

\- então ele é bom. Se possível, eu gostaria que reunissem mais informações sobre o estilo de agir dele. Vejam se encontram mais alguma ligação entre as vítimas do que apenas câmeras e esse jogo ridículo – disse Peter vendo todos menearem positivamente.

\- peguem os nomes das vítimas, seus endereços e vasculhem suas redes sociais. Elas devem ter mais alguma coisa em comum. Só temos que encontrar – disse o louro vendo a equipe assentir mais uma vez.

\- vocês quatro, analisem os arquivos preparados por Lydia. Scott, Allison, Peter e eu vamos vasculhar as redes sociais deles – ditou Derek e, no mesmo instante os quatro detentos passaram a dividir os arquivos.

\- avise a sua equipe que é de crucial importância que nenhuma dessas informações saia daqui – falou Scott vendo o delegado menear positivamente.

\- certo – ditou o homem já se retirando da sala e seguindo para o centro do outro ambiente, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- não quero saber se é o espírito do Hallowen ou só mais um idiota se escondendo atrás de uma máscara digital, está aprontando no domínio errado – murmurou a ruiva ao ver que a sua tentativa de invasão havia sido interrompida.

\- agente McCall falando – Rafael atendeu o celular enquanto saia de casa para o trabalho.

\- é o Chris. Encontraram mais um corpo – disse o Argent, do outro lado da linha, fazendo o moreno parar na escada de acesso à entrada de sua casa e suspirar.

Aquilo já estava indo longe demais. Ele já havia perdido a conta de quantos corpos foram encontrados daquela forma. O homem já estava ficando preocupado de ser um novo Alice que ele estava perseguindo. A revelação de Stiles como o serial killer por trás de mortes tão macabras foi um choque para todo o FBI. Vários agentes de todo o país se dirigiram para Quântico para poderem ver o assassino mais procurado do país por anos.

Quase todos se viram indignados quando, ao chegarem na área de observação da sala de interrogatório, encontraram uma criança quase em sua adolescência, algemada a mesa enquanto sustentava um olhar perdido na direção da mesma. Rafael não pôde os julgar, na época, pois ele mesmo havia sentido aquela mesma indignação quando o agente Hale havia informado a verdadeira identidade de Alice.

Era impossível de se acreditar que aquele ser de estatura pequena e olhos brilhantes algemado na mesa de metal poderia ser o causador de tanto medo e o portador de tanta crueldade. O máximo que alguém daquela idade deveria poder fazer era jogar um carrinho na cabeça de um adulto. Mas Alice havia mostrado ao mundo a crueldade que uma criança poderia carregar e o que uma criança extremamente cruel poderia fazer.

A probabilidade de existir outra criança igualmente cruel não era inexistente, não era zero, era apenas pequena. E o fato de ela ser pequena, significava que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, outra Alice iria surgir e isso preocupava o homem profundamente.

Ao entrar no próprio carro, Rafael notou uma mulher estranha na esquina do quarteirão, olhando muito para o seu carro. Ele morava naquele bairro há anos e nunca havia visto aquela moça. Não havia recebido informação de morador novo na rua. Mas o que realmente lhe incomodava era a seriedade da mulher em olhar para o seu carro. Lentamente, o agente saiu do carro e se dirigiu para casa, tentando transparecer a naturalidade de quem esquece algo em casa e precisa voltar para a mesma. Ele adentrou a casa já ligando para Chris.

\- o que houve? – questionou o Argent, estranhando a ligação do parceiro, sendo que mal haviam acabado de se falar.

\- estão monitorando o meu carro – ditou Rafael fechando a porta de sua casa e, discretamente, verificando o lado de fora pela janela.

\- é o quê? – questionou Chris, preocupado.

\- estão monitorando o meu carro, Chris. Tem uma mulher estranha na esquina, olhando fixamente para o meu carro. Eu vou chamar o esquadrão antibombas para dar uma olhada nele – disse o McCall enquanto se dirigia até a própria mulher e sinalizava para a mesma tomar cuidado.

\- o que houve? – questionou Melissa, em um sussurro.

\- estão vigiando o meu carro – respondeu também em sussurro, vendo a mulher tomar uma expressão preocupada no rosto.

\- eu vou avisar ao Deaton – falou o Argent e Rafael concordou, enquanto fazia a sua busca pela própria casa.

\- e Rafael... Tome cuidado – ditou Chris antes de encerrar a chamada.

A campainha tocou e o moreno de olhos castanhos escuros olhou para a entrada da casa, preocupado. O agente McCall se dirigiu para a porta com cautela, já com sua arma na mão. Todo cuidado era pouco quando se era um agente federal. O homem chegou ao corredor, se colocando atrás da parede da porta com cuidado. Ele não queria ser descoberto antes de poder ver quem era. Ao olhar pelo olho mágico, o homem não viu nada ali, o que o deixou confuso.

Indeciso se abria a porta ou não, Rafael suspirou, se colocando de costas para a parede. Ele precisava abrir aquela porta, para verificar se realmente não havia ninguém ali. Respirando fundo e tratando de ser extremamente cauteloso, o agente se esgueirou para abrir a porta. Nada ocorreu. Ele esperava que alguém saltasse para o interior de sua casa, armado, mas não obteve nada do que esperava. Ainda com cautela, Rafael se dirigiu para o lado de fora. Ele vasculhou a varanda de sua casa, antes de, atentamente, olhar ao redor. Nada. Nem mesmo a estranha mulher estava por perto. Aquilo era estranhamente intrigante.

\- RAFAEL! – o grito de sua esposa despertou o homem de seus devaneios.

O moreno de olhos castanhos correu, desesperadamente, para o interior de sua casa, subindo as escadas a passos rápidos e desesperados. Ele chegou ao próprio quarto, vendo a esposa segurando um taco de baseball com força enquanto olhava para algo no banheiro com pavor.

\- o que houve? Você está bem? - questionou o agente McCall, analisando bem a mulher.

Melissa nada respondeu, apenas apontou para o banheiro do quarto do casal, cuja porta estava quase fechada. Rafael, irritado, tratou de preparar o dedo no gatilho e, cuidadosamente, empurrou a porta do banheiro, a abrindo. Ele não estava preparado para aquilo. Em um minuto ele estava cheio de fúria por estarem mexendo com a sua mulher, mas, assim que viu o estado do banheiro, a fúria se tornou receio, a sua coragem se tornou medo e a garganta secou como se não visse água havia dias.

O banheiro que, até poucos minutos, quando ele escovava os dentes, era branco com detalhes azuis, agora tinha os azulejos cobertos de vermelho. O banheiro estava pintado com respingos vermelhos e marcas de mãos nas paredes e teto, assim como havia poças vermelhas no chão. Abrindo a cortina da banheira, o homem se viu com mais medo ainda quando encontrou um manequim com uma peruca morena, com cachos iguais aos que Melissa usava no cabelo. A banheira estava cheia com líquido da cor de sangue e o manequim possuía um corte grande na garganta.

\- não... – murmurou enquanto erguia o olhar, sendo atraído pela única coisa que não tinha tom de sangue naquele banheiro.

Desenhada com glitter azul, havia uma borboleta muito bem feita na parede a sua frente. Mas ela não era a única coisa azul ali. Escritas com letras garrafais haviam duas palavras também feitas com glitter azul.

“Fique longe”

Era o que dizia o recado na parede do seu banheiro. Instantaneamente, o homem olhou para a esposa, vendo a mesma respirar profundamente, tentando acalmar a si mesma. Rafael passou as mãos nos cabelos, tentando acalmar a ele mesmo. O homem precisava dar conforto para a própria esposa. Abaixando a própria arma e retirando o dedo do gatilho, o moreno saiu do banheiro, fechando a porta do mesmo e se aproximou da mulher.

\- vai ficar tudo bem – murmurou enquanto abraçava a mesma.

\- eu sei, meu amor. Eu sei. – falou Melissa após abraçar o marido brevemente.

\- eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com você – ditou o homem e logo as mãos de Melissa se fixaram em seu rosto, fazendo um carinho leve ali.

\- eu não estaria casada com você se eu não soubesse disso. Agora chame o seu pessoal para que eles examinem tudo e eu possa lavar esse banheiro – foi tudo o que a mulher disse antes de dar as costas para seguir para a área de serviços, onde prepararia tudo o que usaria para lavar o banheiro.

\- E PEGUE O FILHO DA MÃE QUE SUJOU O BANHEIRO QUE EU LAVEI ONTEM! – gritou Melissa das escadas fazenda o marido rir brevemente.

\- eles sabem – murmurou Rafael enquanto olhava novamente para a porta fechada do banheiro.

\- há quantos dias você não dorme? – questionou Peter vendo Stiles embaralhar cartas.

O rapaz movia as cartas em sua mão com velocidade e precisam há quase duas horas, sem parar. Stiles estava mudo desde que havia lhe chamado para ver o computador do delegado. O castanho não pronunciava uma palavra há quase doze horas, o que era um recorde surpreendente, considerando todos os momentos do mesmo desde que a divisão fora criada. Aquilo já estava preocupando Peter, que cansou de esperar alguma coisa do assassino. No entanto, tudo o que Stiles fez para responder a sua pergunta, foi erguer uma carta de Paus com o número dez.

\- dez dias?! – exclamou Isaac, surpreso.

\- você sabe que precisa dormir – repreendeu Peter vendo o castanho sorrir irônico, enquanto erguia uma sobrancelha em sua direção, lhe surpreendendo.

\- Sti, você sabe que o seu humor muda muito quando você perde muitas noites de sono – alertou Peter vendo o castanho se concentrar nas cartas.

\- ele não parece se importar muito – ditou Scott vendo o castanho lhe fitar pelo canto dos olhos e sorrir divertido.

\- vocês podem calar a boca? – pediu Lydia, irritada.

Stiles se ergueu, enquanto permanecia a embaralhar as cartas em suas mãos, e começou a caminhar na direção da porta, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- para onde vai? – questionou Peter vendo o castanho abrir a porta com uma das mãos, enquanto permanecia a embaralhar com a outra.

\- matar... O meu tédio – respondeu o castanho, surpreendendo a todos não só por finalmente falar, como também pelas palavras escolhidas por si.

\- mas não vai mesmo! – exclamou Scott, mas, Stiles lhe ignorou prontamente, tratando de bater a porta com certa força.

\- eu acho que a sua irmã quebrou ele – disse Isaac olhando para Derek, que estreitou o olhar em sua direção, em um “calado!” mudo.

\- eu tenho certeza – ditou Erica deitada no chão, despojadamente, ignorando o olhar repreendedor de Derek.

\- tenho que concordar – falou Vernon vendo o Hale praticamente rosnar para si.

\- o quê? Vai dizer que ele era rebelde assim antes de sua irmã foder com tudo naquela noite? – questionou o Boyd vendo o moreno de olhos verdes descruzar os braços, irritado.

\- cale a boca se não quiser voltar para a cadeia – rosnou o moreno de olhos verdes, saindo da sala irritado.

\- Nossa! Tão profissional! – ironizou Isaac e Erica gargalhou.

\- cheguei a me sentir inútil, por um momento! Mas aí me lembrei que eles não pegariam ninguém se não fosse pela nossa participação e vi quem realmente é substituível, aqui – ditou a loura de cabelos cacheados e Isaac gargalhou.

\- eu nunca tinha pensado desse jeito! Gostei! – exclamou o Lahey e a loura apenas deu de ombros.

\- Alice está certo quando diz que os policiais perdem a cabeça com uma arma na mão – ditou Vernon cruzando os braços e voltando a ler o arquivo que estava cobre a mesa do delegado, a sua frente.

\- com você e ele não foi muito diferente, não foi? – questionou Lydia, irritada, antes de perceber o que havia dito.

Ao erguer o olhar para o prisioneiro, a mulher notou o olhar de todos sobre si. Scott estava sorrindo curioso, enquanto o resto lançava olhares questionadores. A ruiva tinha o costume de falar sem pensar quando se encontrava frustrada, como agora. A ruiva se viu envergonhada pelo que havia dito e abriu a boca algumas vezes, pensando em um modo de concertar aquilo.

\- e-eu não quis dizer...

\- não perca o seu tempo tentando camuflar os preconceitos que tem sobre cada um de nós. Apenas se concentre em achar o nosso alvo que é melhor – ditou o homem de cabelos raspados antes de fechar os arquivos e sair da sala, calmamente.

\- gente, eu não quis dizer isso – argumentou a ruiva olhando para o resto da equipe.

\- pensar não é tão diferente assim, sabia? – Erica rebateu a ruiva, enquanto olhava a mesma com indignação.

\- gente! Eu não quis dizer isso. Mas também eu não estou tão errada. Eu só disse a verdade! – exclamou a ruiva tentando mostrar o seu ponto de vista

\- eu não ouvi isso! – exclamou Erica enquanto se erguia.

\- eu realmente não ouvi isso! – a loura voltou a exclamar, irritada, ao mesmo tempo em que saia furiosa da sala.

\- Lydia, isso foi bem... Pesado – comentou Allison vendo a ruiva ficar indignada.

\- mas...

\- vocês dois são minha última esperança de que exista algum policial que não seja egocêntrico. Pelo amor de Deus, não me decepcionem – ditou Isaac olhando fixamente para Peter e Allison, antes de tentar sair da sala, calmamente.

\- gente, eu não fui egocêntrica! Eu só rebati um argumento ridículo – exclamou Lydia, indignada.

\- primeiro passo para ser um egocêntrico: negue que é um e argumente sobre isso. – ditou Isaac antes de fechar a porta.

\- eu não fui egocêntrica, caramba! – exclamou a Martin vendo dois dos três agentes que restaram na sala suspirarem e nada falarem.

Enquanto isso, do lado de fora, Derek apertava o passo para seguir Stiles em meio a neve. O moreno de olhos verdes olhava para as costas do castanho com um olhar questionador. Stiles andava em meio a aquele frio com uma velocidade surpreendente para alguém que havia esquecido o casaco de neve na delegacia. O Hale carregava o casaco do outro em uma mão, enquanto a outra verificava se ele estava com a arma em sua cintura.

\- STILES! – gritou Derek tentando fazer o castanho lhe esperar.

No entanto, Stiles não pareceu ouvir, ou pelo menos não se importou em dar ouvidos. O castanho, usando apenas o seu casaco comum de capuz, continuava a andar por entre a neve sem problema algum, ainda embaralhando o seu maldito baralho. Ele não parecia sentir frio, diferente de quase todas as pessoas da cidade, que olhavam para ele com surpresa no olhar. Derek ainda tentou correr atrás do castanho um pouco mais rápido, mas Stiles atravessou a rua no último instante, fazendo Derek ter que esperar que os carros passassem.

\- QUE PORRA! – exclamou o moreno, olhando apreensivo para o outro lado .

Para a surpresa do agente Hale, Alice estava parado do outro lado da rua, sorrindo para si com um sorriso largo de mostrar todos os dentes. Um sorriso que Derek nunca havia visto em outro rosto antes. O castanho exibiu o baralho para o moreno de olhos verdes e falou algo para o mesmo. Graças ao seu treinamento na academia, Derek conseguiu ler os lábios do castanho sem problemas.

\- me pegue se puder –

Stiles deu as costas, começando a caminhar lentamente na direção de um bosque que havia ali perto. Derek se viu apreensivo a medida que via o castanho se afastar. Assim que ele pôde, atravessou a rua o mais rápido que conseguiu, tratando de seguir a mesma direção de Stiles. A medida que corria, ele podia ouvir o som dos carros diminuir até não existir mais nada além do som do silêncio e dos seus gritos desesperados pelo castanho. Ele não poderia permitir que Stiles fugisse, pois aquela era ocasião perfeita para o castanho tentar.

\- STILES! – Derek gritou mais uma vez e logo avistou o castanho, de costas para si, ao lado de uma árvore grande.

Uma risada alcançou os ouvidos de Derek e logo o castanho correu para o lado, passando por detrás da árvore. O agente voltou a correr, mas parou assim que notou que o castanho não saiu pelo outro lado. Stiles correu para a árvore com velocidade, mas não apareceu do outro lado da mesma. Desesperado, Derek correu até a árvore, e se assustou assim que notou que não havia nada atrás da mesma.

\- mas onde porra...

\- aqui! – exclamou Stiles, cortando Derek, e logo a sua mão surgiu de trás de outra árvore.

\- Stiles, deixe de ser ridículo e venha já aqui! – ordenou o Hale seguindo a mão do castanho, mas a mesma retornou para detrás da árvore e Derek voltou a se ver surpreso quando não encontrou nada atrás da mesma.

\- vamos, Derek. Mais animação. Você está muito devagar – disse o Stilinski antes de sair de trás de outra árvore e correr em uma direção qualquer, sempre sem mostrar o rosto para o Hale.

\- STILES! – repreendeu Derek começando a seguir o castanho.

\- pelo visto, você era horrível de esconde-esconde em sua infância – ditou Stiles e Derek se viu irritado.

\- eu odiava esconde-esconde – rosnou Derek antes de saltar e tentar agarrar o castanho, pelas costas, mas o mesmo desviou de si, fazendo o moreno cair no chão, e voltou a se esconder atrás de uma árvore enquanto gargalhava.

\- e por que acha que eu escolhi brincar disso com você? – indagou Alice e Derek nem se deu ao trabalho de ir olhar atrás da árvore, ele apenas se preparou para quando o castanho saísse de trás de outra árvore, ele não sabia como Stiles estava fazendo aquilo.

\- por que está fazendo isso? – questionou o Hale atento a tudo ao seu redor.

Para a surpresa de Derek, Stiles não apareceu mais, no entanto, não deixou de demonstrar que estava ali. O moreno se viu surpreso quando um às de copas passou voando, girando, diante do seu rosto, fazendo a curva diante as ponta do seu nariz e desaparecendo atrás de uma árvore. Derek olhou na direção de onde viera a carta, esperando que Stiles se manifestasse dali. Outra carta passou voando, desta vez vindo de suas costas.

Assim se seguiu os próximos cinco minutos, Stiles lançando cartas e Derek se perdendo em todas das direções de onde elas vinham. O moreno girava e girava, tentando localizar o castanho atrás de todas aquelas árvores, mas Stiles parecia estar invisível, pois ele se quer o via se mexer atrás das árvores. Até que, de repente, nada mais foi lançado.

\- você é péssimo nesse jogo – ditou Stiles ainda escondido.

\- o seu pai era bem melhor – falou o castanho deixando Derek furioso.

\- cale a boca! – repreendeu Derek e logo Stiles saiu de trás de uma árvore, correndo na direção de outra.

\- ah, era tão bom verno quanto ele e Peter se esforçam para me pegar. Se esforçavam mesmo. Eles davam o sangue para tentar me pegar, mas conseguiam avançar tão pouco. Enquanto eles dois avançavam bem devagarinho, o resto do FBI parecia um bando de baratas tontas. Andando para qualquer lado, achando que vão encontrar a saída do jardim de copas. – dizia o castanho, sorrindo em deleite, ainda escondido atrás de uma árvore.

\- você tem que melhorar – disse o castanho e Derek já estava irritado ao ponto de sacar a própria arma.

\- calado! – repreendeu mais uma vez.

\- se eu fugir, quem vai me pegar? – questionou o castanho, voltando a correr e Derek disparou, errando por pouco. Alice sentiu, perfeitamente, quando a bala passou ao lado de sua coxa, derretendo a sua calça e esquentando a sua pele.

\- sabe, é preciso dois agentes muito bons para me pegarem. Peter ainda dá para o gasto, mas o seu pai não está mais aqui para brincar comigo sendo a dupla do Peter – ditou o assassino correndo mais uma vez e Derek disparou, vendo quando a bala acertou a terra atrás da perna do castanho assim que o mesmo havia passado.

\- LAVE A SUA BOCA PARA FALAR DO MEU PAI! – ordenou o Hale, furioso, antes de começar a procurar pelo castanho.

\- você tem que substituir o seu pai, Wolffie – falou o assassino correndo mais uma vez, e desta vez Derek disparou duas vezes, errando quando Stiles deu um mortal antes de o moreno disparar a segunda bala.

Para a surpresa de Derek, Stiles lançou uma carta em sua direção, em meio ao mortal, fazendo a mesma acertar o seu rosto, lhe forçando a piscar duas vezes e coçar o rosto rapidamente. Foi tempo o suficiente para o castanho lhe alcançar, chutando a sua mão, fazendo a sua arma voar longe. Stiles tentou socar o Hale, mas o mesmo se abaixou, tentando acertar um gancho no castanho, mas o mesmo deu um mortal para trás, desviando.

\- Scott não têm a sua determinação em me prender, muito menos cérebro para isso – ditou o castanho avançando e tentando acertar o calcanhar no queixo do moreno, ao girar no próprio eixo, mas o outro bloqueou o golpe.

\- desgraçado – rosnou o Hale tentando segurar a perna do assassino, mas o mesmo aproveitou o agarre na sua perna e se impulsionou, usando o pé livre para chutar o rosto do moreno, que soltou a perna do outro para bloquear o chute cruzando os braços na frente do rosto.

Foi nesse momento em que Stiles lhe acertou um chute na boca do estômago, gargalhando.

\- Allison é melhor com as armas do que você, mas é muito sentimental, mesmo com a determinação que tem. Lydia até poderia me achar, mas me pegar? Nem fodendo. – disse o castanho, gesticulando calmamente antes de Derek se aproximar, furioso e tentar lhe acertar um soco no rosto, mas o Stilinsk passou por debaixo do braço do mesmo e girou, tentando uma cotovelada no rosto do homem atrás de si.

O castanho fora surpreendido quando o cotovelo do Hale acertou o seu rosto ao mesmo tempo em que o seu cotovelo acertava o dele. Os dois giraram para lados contrários, com a mão no rosto. Derek furioso e Stiles sorrindo divertido. Os dois se olharam antes de avançarem um contra o outro. Stiles tentou um soco, mas Derek segurou o seu pulso e o puxou para si e lhe agarrou o pescoço com o outro braço, fazendo as suas costas grudarem no peito do agente. Stiles sorriu largo com o aperto em seu pescoço.

\- pelo menos você é melhor de briga do que o seu pai – disse o castanho e Derek se viu mais furioso ainda.

O ódio queimava nas veias do moreno de olhos verdes, que apertou ainda mais o abraço no pescoço do Stilinski, enquanto torcia um dos braços do mesmo. Derek chegava a respirar pesadamente de tanta raiva que sentia. Ele aproximou os lábios da orelha do castanho para falar com o mesmo com mais raiva ainda, enquanto se concentrava em enforcar o mesmo com força.

\- já disse para lavar a boca antes de falar do meu pai – rosnou o moreno não podendo ver o sorriso do castanho se tornar ladino.

\- ainda assim, não é grande coisa – ditou Stiles antes de erguer a perna esquerda em um ângulo de 180 graus, fazendo o seu joelho acertar o rosto do Hale, que acabou lhe soltando. No mesmo instante, Stiles se abaixou e girou rapidamente, acertando o pé nas costas do joelho do agente, o derrubando no chão.

\- você não é como ele – suspirou o assassino, um tanto desanimado, enquanto Derek se erguia rapidamente. O Hale começou a avançar no castanho, tentando o agarrar pela cintura e o erguer do chão, mas o mesmo lhe chutou o rosto com facilidade, lhe fazendo cair para o lado.

\- eu pensei que talvez, por ter o mesmo sangue, você seria o suficiente. Mas eu me enganei. Talvez eu tenha que usar todos vocês para substituir o seu pai – disse o castanho antes de se esconder atrás de uma árvore mais uma vez.

\- você não é o suficiente para deixar o jogo excitante... Você tem que melhorar antes de brincar comigo – disse Alice enquanto o moreno se erguia.

\- APAREÇA! – rosnou Derek enquanto erguia os punhos antes de cuspir no chão o sangue que havia em sua boca.

No entanto, nada ocorreu. Nada de risadas, nem cartas voando, muito menos Alice correndo ao seu redor. Demorou alguns bons minutos para que Derek percebesse o que havia ocorrido. Stiles já não estava mais ali. Ele já não estava mais interessado em brincar consigo. Não estava interessado em permanecer ali.

Ele havia ido embora.


	30. Peekaboo

Derek, ainda dolorido, analisava cuidadosamente o solo ao seu redor. Ele procurava algum sinal que indicasse a direção para qual Stiles seguiu. No entanto, não havia encontrado nada. Ele vasculhou por toda uma área ao seu redor, se surpreendendo, também, quando não encontrou nenhuma carta de baralho jogada pelo chão do bosque.

Nada.

Nem mesmo o Ás de Copas, que fora a única das cartas que ele conseguiu identificar enquanto voava, o agente conseguiu encontrar. Ele não conseguia compreender como Stiles havia feito aquilo. Depois da luta, Alice não apareceu nenhuma vez, então não podia ter pego as cartas depois de ter lhe derrubado. O tempo em que ele passou deitado, se recuperando do chute em seu rosto não era o suficiente para ele ter percorrido todo aquele perímetro e ter recolhido todas as cartas, a não ser que ele fosse o Flash.

Desesperado por não conseguir ir atrás do castanho sozinho, o agente Hale resolveu que precisava alertar aos outros. O moreno de olhos verdes parou por alguns segundos, enquanto tentava se localizar em meio ao bosque, antes de correr na direção em que julgava ser a cidade. Ele demorou alguns minutos para alcançar a rua que separava a cidade do bosque, para em seguida atravessar a mesma com pressa, agradecendo aos céus por não haver carro nem um passando no momento de sua travessia.

Ele estava tremendo. Não apenas de desespero por não poder encontrar Alice, como também morrendo de medo pela segurança de sua família. Pela segurança de Laura. Se Stiles fosse atrás de sua família, com certeza ele iria começar por Laura. A mulher havia causado uma dor sentimental ao castanho no momento em que pisoteou os brincos do mesmo. Era óbvio que ela seria a primeira vítima do assassino de cabelos castanhos. Assim que alcançou a delegacia, Derek adentrou a mesma com velocidade, assustando os oficiais, os deixando em alerta. O moreno de olhos verdes abriu a porta da sala do delegado bruscamente, assustando os agentes no interior da mesma.

\- o que houve? – questionou Scott ao ver o estado do parceiro. Derek arfava e tremia descontroladamente.

\- Alice fugiu! – alertou o Hale, alarmado.

\- O QUÊ?! – gritaram Allison, Lydia e Scott, descrentes do que haviam acabado de ouvir.

No mesmo instante, todos os agentes se ergueram de seus assentos, olhando desesperados para o moreno de olhos verdes, vendo o mesmo olhar questionador para o tio, que fora o único que não havia se erguido. Peter, com toda a sua calma, havia apenas franzido o cenho para o sobrinho, olhando questionador para o mesmo. Logo, não era apenas Derek que encarava o louro de cabelos penteados para trás com desconfiança.

\- você tem certeza disso? – questionou Peter vendo o sobrinho olhar indignado para si.

\- e por que raios eu mentiria sobre isso?! – indagou Derek, irritado com a desconfiança do Tate em si.

\- bom, eu não acho que você esteja mentindo. Apenas acho que você pode estar interpretando as coisas de uma maneira um pouco errônea – respondeu o louro gesticulando com uma mão antes de cruzar os braços sobre os joelhos, inclinando o torso para a frente.

\- qual é o seu problema?! Por que raios confia tanto nele? – inquiriu Scott, indignado.

\- sou realmente eu que tenho um problema? – questionou Peter enquanto rolava a página de atividades do Twitter de uma das vítimas.

\- do que porra você está falando? É você que tem um problema. Confia neles como se fossem extremamente confiáveis – respondeu Lydia vendo o louro sorrir, negando com a cabeça.

\- é porque eles são extremamente confiáveis. Eu sei em quem eu devo confiar, Lydia. Vocês ainda não entenderam? Eles não são como Enis e Kate, ou qualquer outro criminoso que vocês já pegaram antes – argumentou Peter chamando a atenção do grupo de agentes.

\- ah, me poupe, Peter! Não temos tempo para a sua ladainha dramática. Criminosos são criminosos. O Stiles simplesmente lutou comigo e correu para Deus sabe onde! Temos que ir atrás dele! – exclamou Derek já abrindo a porta e ele, Lydia e Scott saíram por ela correndo.

Allison parou na porta, pensativa, antes de olhar para Peter, que se ergueu e tratou de seguir para o computador de Lydia, fechando o trabalho da ruiva. Uma vez que pausada, uma tentativa de invasão era facilmente detectada e anulada. Logo, a Martin não iria precisar daquele progresso perdido. O louro tratou de começar a digitar no sistema de busca do FBI. Seria bem mais fácil rastrear alguma movimentação similar entre as vítimas deste modo. A agente Argent estava em dúvida se iria com os outros ou não. Ela confiava em Peter, mas sempre se questionou se era viável acreditar nessa confiança cega que o homem tinha nos detentos. A sua tia e Enis já haviam quebrado as regras. O que tornava Kate e Enis tão diferentes assim dos outros quatro?

\- você não estava indo caçar Alice? – questionou o Tate vendo, de soslaio, a Argent suspirar antes de sair e fechar a porta.

\- dez noites não devem ser o suficiente – murmurou o louro, um pouco receoso.

\- não para ele matar sem motivo – finalizou o Tate, ainda um tanto receoso do que Stiles poderia fazer sozinho.

Não que ele estivesse pensando que o castanho fosse tentar fugir ou coisa do tipo. Ele confiava em Stiles. Se o castanho havia dito que não fugiria, então assim ele faria. No entanto, o que preocupava o agente de fios louros era o humor do rapaz. Como ele havia dito anteriormente, o humor de Alice mudava de acordo com a quantidade de noites de sono perdidas. No momento, a única coisa que deveria estar impedindo Stiles de matar era a sua consciência. E Peter rezava com todas as forças para que a mesma continuasse reprimindo a sede de sangue do castanho. Pois uma vez que Stiles voltasse a matar enquanto o seu humor estava alterado, eles estariam perdidos.

\- você não pode voltar para o País das Maravilhas, garoto. Não mais – murmurou o homem enquanto continuava o seu trabalho no computador, tentando esvaziar a sua mente de suas preocupações com o prisioneiro pelo qual ele era o responsável.

\- você sabe que não deve dar ouvidos para isso, certo? – questionou Erica enquanto via o homem de porte musculoso olhar brevemente para si, antes de voltar a desviar o olhar para os arquivos, nervoso.

\- é. Eu sei que não devo – respondeu o Boyd vendo a loura se aproximar um pouco mais e lhe tocar o ombro com a mão, apertando o mesmo suavemente.

\- pelo visto, só o Peter presta, ali – comentou a mulher de cachos, sorrindo tímida.

\- a Allison também é gente boa – argumentou Vernon e a Reyes estreitou o olhar em sua direção, perdendo levemente o sorriso por alguns segundos, antes de voltar com um mesmo usando de um certo entusiasmo.

\- então... você está afim dela? – indagou a loura vendo o homem a sua frente engasgar com a pergunta, enquanto tentava passar a folha do arquivo, quase rasgando a mesma.

\- n-não! Claro que não! Quer dizer, ela é bonita, engraçada e legal. Mas eu não gosto dela – respondeu o traficante da equipe vendo a mulher ao seu lado menear positivamente.

\- então você gosta dela, mas não desse jeito – esclareceu a Reyes vendo o homem de cabelos raspados menear positivamente.

\- isso! – respondeu o Boyd vendo a mulher menear positivamente.

\- você... – a loura olhou ao redor para ver se não estavam sendo observados, constatando que os dois estavam sozinhos na entrada da delegacia.

\- você foi preso por tráfico de armas. Em que parte do esquema você ficava? – questionou Erica, em um sussurro, vendo o homem lhe fitar questionador.

\- eu... – o Boyd iria responder a pergunta da mulher, mas parou assim que ouviu a porta da delegacia se abrindo.

\- é melhor deixarmos para conversar sobre isso quando voltarmos para a nossa base – murmurou o homem vendo Derek sair da delegacia às pressas, junto de Scott e Lydia.

\- Vocês dois, para dentro. Agora! – ordenou Scott enquanto se dirigia para uma das viaturas.

\- ah, agora quer mandar no local em que devemos ficar?!- exclamou Erica, indignada.

\- o que aconteceu? – questionou Vernon, entediado, notando o desespero dos agentes.

\- Alice fugiu – ditou Derek surpreendendo os dois prisioneiros.

\- mas nem fodendo! – exclamou Erica, indignada.

\- ele acabou de fugir. Vocês dois, procurem o Isaac e fiquem com o Peter! – ordenou Derek usando de um tom de voz autoritário.

\- mas o que está acontecendo com vocês, hoje?! – perguntou Erica, tão irritada quanto o agente Hale transparência estar.

\- vocês tem certeza de que o Stiles fugiu? – indagou Vernon, desconfiado.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! A GENTE JÁ FALOU QUE SIM, CARALHO! AGORA PROCUREM O ISAAC E ENTREM NA PORRA DA DELEGACIA! – gritou Scott, impaciente, apontando para o interior da delegacia.

\- O QUE PORRA MORDEU VOCÊS, HOJE?! – gritou a loura, revoltada.

\- Erica, deixe para lá. Vamos apenas obedecer – falou o Boyd, abraçando a companheira de equipe pelos ombros, tentando conter a mesma caso ela tentasse algo.

\- ora! Esses caras... – resmungou a loura enquanto os dois adentrava a delegacia.

Erica já estava ficando impaciente com o modo como os agentes estavam insistindo em tratar eles naquele caso. Ela poderia até ser uma prisioneira perigosa com grandes instintos de sobrevivência, mas ainda assim ela não havia adentrado na equipe para ser tratada como uma criança. Não carregar armas? Ela até entendia aquele lado do acordo. Mas ser colocada de castigo por um surto dos agentes já era demais. Ela precisava respirar e se acalmar, pois se continuasse daquele modo, ela iria ter um ataque. E se havia uma coisa que Erica Reyes gostava de evitar, era um ataque.

\- isso é inadmissível! – exclamou a loura, irritada.

\- Erica, respire. Eles são uns idiotas. Sabe que não deve dar ouvidos para eles – ditou Vernon tentando acalmar a companheira de equipe.

\- eu sei! Mas isso não justifica, cara! – exclamou a mulher, ainda indignada.

\- Erica, olhe para mim – chamou Vernon se colocando na frente da loura de cachos, vendo a mesma aos poucos ser dominada pela indignação e raiva que sentia.

\- a vontade que eu tenho é de furar um olho de cada um! – ditou a mulher enquanto cerrava um punho com vontade.

\- Erica! – repreendeu o Boyd vendo a mulher suspirar.

\- o que foi? – questionou olhando nos olhos castanhos do homem a sua frente.

\- você tem que se acalmar – pediu o homem vendo a loura respirar fundo.

\- eu estou tentando. Mas é só eu me lembrar das coisas que eles disseram e eu já fico puta de novo! – exclamou Erica vendo o homem lhe segurar pelos ombros, fazendo um leve carinho nos mesmos com os dedos. Aquilo pareceu acalmar a mulher, que relaxou aos poucos.

\- se você se deixar levar, apenas vai dar razão para eles – explicou o homem vendo a mulher de cabelos louros suspirar, enquanto se acalmava.

\- como consegue ficar tão calmo com isso? – questionou a Reyes, surpresa com a atitude pacifica do homem a sua frente.

\- quando começamos com nossas vidas de crime, nós sabíamos que se fossemos pegos seríamos tratados desse jeito por eles. Então estamos apenas colhendo o que ganhamos para plantar – murmurou o Boyd, tendo que se aproximar um pouco mais para que apenas a loura escutasse.

Por um momento, a mulher se lembrou de todos os momentos em que pensou se realmente valeria a pena seguir pelo caminho que ela trilhou para chegar até ali. Ela se lembrava de cada questionamento, cada dúvida, cada hipótese que a sua mente confusa e repleta de adrenalina produziu naquela época. E foi se lembrando de todos aqueles momentos e pensamentos que Erica tratou de se acalmar, lembrando-se que ela havia escolhido sobreviver daquela forma.

\- você tem razão. Foi idiotice e hipocrisia minha esperar algo diferente – ditou a loura com suavidade, ao mesmo tempo em que reprimia a própria raiva e indignação no fundo do seu ser.

\- relaxa. Está tudo bem. Apenas ignore eles – ditou o Boyd vendo a sobrevivente da equipe menear positivamente.

\- obrigado – agradeceu a Reyes vendo Vernon sorrir minimamente em sua direção.

\- de nada. Estamos no mesmo barco, aqui. – falou o homem antes de os dois adentrarem a sala do delegado, encontrando Peter sentado na frente do computador de Lydia e Isaac sentado em uma das poltronas.

\- o que porra aconteceu entre vocês para ele fugir? – indagou Lydia, nervosa.

\- nós dois brigamos – respondeu Derek e a ruiva lhe fitou com uma expressão irônica.

\- ah, não me diga! Você tem certeza?! Eu jurava que vocês tinham tomado um cafezinho igual a duas senhorinhas! Dados uns abraços, chorado no ombro um do outro e tudo estava bem – ironizou a Martin enquanto via o Hale rolar os olhos.

\- me desculpe se eu fui atrás do cara justamente para tentar impedir que ele fugisse, rainha das críticas! – ralhou Derek, irritado, ao mesmo tempo em que dirigia pelas ruas da pequena cidade do interior do Alasca.

\- ah, e obteve muito sucesso, senhor coleira de cachorro grande – rebateu a Martin vendo o Hale lhe fitar furioso.

\- pelo menos eu estou fazendo o meu trabalho! – argumentou o homem, irritado.

\- não! Você está fazendo o trabalho do seu tio! O seu trabalho é tomar conta da Erica, mas você é tão cabeça dura e tão egocêntrico que esquece que o mundo não gira em torno de você e do psicopata sem controle. Você nem mesmo percebe que sempre que você se mete a cuidar do trabalho do seu tio, você só faz merda! – rebateu a ruiva vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar indignado.

\- vocês dois querem calar a boca? Discutir aqui não vai prender ele de novo! – ralhou Scott irritado com toda a discussão dos dois companheiros de equipe.

\- se Alice fugiu, para onde ele pode ter ido? – indagou Allison para si mesma fazendo todo o grupo pensar em silêncio.

\- algum depósito – respondeu Derek vendo a ruiva lhe fitar pensativa.

\- é muito óbvio. Esse foi o primeiro esconderijo em que seu pai encontrou ele. Alice não seria idiota de repetir essa façanha tão clichê – argumentou a ruiva e o moreno de olhos verdes pensou por um tempo.

\- do jeito exato que ele achou que pensaríamos – contra-argumentou o moreno e a ruiva voltou a pensar, notando o sentido nas palavras do Hale.

\- Stiles se denomina Alice por um motivo: ele não pensa como todo mundo. Ele pensa muito fora dos padrões. Ele realmente parece viver em um País das Maravilhas. Quando você pensar que não faz sentido, faz o maior sentido do mundo quando se trata dele – explicou Derek vendo o a ruiva menear positivamente, enquanto retirava o celular do bolso.

\- eu vou procurar todos os galpões que ele possa usar para ficar por algum tempo – ditou Lydia começando a mexer no próprio celular, surpreendendo Scott, que se esgueirou para olhar diretamente para a ruiva.

\- consegue fazer isso pelo celular? – questionou o McCall, bastante surpreso.

\- meu querido, olhe com quem você está falando. – foi tudo o que a ruiva disse antes de abrir o GPS do celular, mostrando apenas dois pontos marcados com um círculo vermelho.

\- só há dois lugares que ele pode usar. Um no cais e outro em uma fazenda aqui perto – falou a Martin e logo Derek virou o carro bruscamente, puxando o freio de mão, fazendo as rodas traseiras derraparem pela pista quando a viatura fez uma curva em noventa graus.

\- vamos na fazenda primeiro – ditou Derek e logo ele acelerou, fazendo o motor do carro roncar com força.

Eles demoraram muito pouco para convencer os donos da fazenda a permitirem que eles vasculhassem o galpão onde guardavam algumas máquinas e rações. Eles praticamente reviraram o galpão de cima à baixo, mas não encontraram nada. Não havia nenhum sinal de Alice. Nem mesmo uma mísera carta de baralho provocativa dizendo que ele havia passado por ali. Pedindo desculpas pelo incomodo, Allison se retirou da presença dos donos da fazenda, antes de adentrar a viatura para que, enfim, pudessem seguir para o cais.

Eles tiveram que invadir o galpão do cais, usando uma janela aberta no andar de cima como entrada. Eles, cuidadosamente, vasculharam todo o local. Aquele galpão fora mais difícil de se vasculhar do que o da fazenda. Havia alguns barcos pendurados e desmontados, o que gerava uma desconfiança de que Stiles estivesse escondido em algum deles, e iria saltar dali a qualquer momento. No entanto, para a frustração ou desespero dos agentes, Stiles não estava ali. Não havia, novamente, se quer uma carta de baralho ou qualquer outro sinal da presença do assassino ali.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – gritou Derek, irritado chutando uma caixa de madeira que havia ali.

\- nós já o perdemos – ditou Lydia, se jogando sentada no chão, com uma das mãos sobre os lábios, enquanto a outra, que outrora segurava a sua arma, estava servindo de apoio para a sua cabeça

\- nós deixamos o maior assassino dos Estados Unidos fugir – murmurou Scott, desesperado.

O peito dos três martelava em temor e desespero. Eles não queriam nem imaginar o caos que viria a seguir. Primeiramente, eles perderiam os seus empregos. Mas esta não era a parte mais assustadora. A parte que mais temiam não era os seus empregos nem a fama que ganhariam com tal falha em sua divisão. A parte mais assustadora daquilo tudo eram as mortes que estariam por vir. Stiles precisou de um ano para ser pego. Um ano inteiro deixando pistas de onde ele estaria, o que faria. Um ano desde que teve a sua identidade descoberta pelo pai de Derek. Um único ano brincando de pique esconde com o FBI. Isso com menos de quinze anos de idade. A ideia do que ele poderia fazer em sua fase adulta chegava a deixar os membros dos três agentes trêmulos.

\- ainda podemos pegar ele. Ele não deve ter ido muito longe. Estamos no Alasca. O frio deve reduzir o ritmo dele – argumentou Lydia vendo Scott concordar consigo, mas Derek negar com a cabeça

\- nada do que pensamos funciona com ele. Quando brigamos, ele não estava usando o casaco de frio dele. Alice estava usando as roupas que ele sempre usa. E ainda assim corria mais rápido do que eu – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a ruiva lhe fitar com desespero no olhar.

Estava ficando cada vez mais difícil manter as esperanças daquele jeito. Sempre que pensavam em algo, descobriam que não se aplicava a Alice.

\- não adiantou nada pensar fora dos padrões – ralhou Scott, irritado, socando a porta do galpão

\- ele não repetiu o padrão. Então deve ter usado outro – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes começando a pensar, tentando descobrir um outro tipo de esconderijo que Stiles pudesse usar.

Allison franziu o cenho quando ouviu a palavra padrão pela segunda vez seguida. A sua mente estava começando a trabalhar com mais velocidade e precisão do que as mentes de seus companheiros de divisão. Ela era a que parecia estar mais calma diante daquela situação. E foi por isso que ela conseguiu ligar cada ponto com precisão. Desde os atos de Stiles na delegacia, até a descrição da briga que Derek deu no carro enquanto se dirigiam de um galpão para outro, até aquele momento. A agente Argent se viu surpresa quando tudo se encaixou perfeitamente em sua cabeça.

\- filho de uma mãe! – exclamou a morena já se dirigindo para fora do galpão.

\- o quê? O que foi? – questionou Scott, curioso.

\- eu sei onde ele está – respondeu a morena pegando as chaves da viatura da mão de Derek e se dirigindo para a mesma com velocidade.

\- sabe?! Onde? – indagou Lydia, surpresa, ao mesmo tempo em que todos adentravam o carro.

\- Derek estava certo – afirmou a morena de cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo ligando a viatura e pisando no acelerador.

\- estava? – questionou Scott, confuso.

\- fala logo de uma vez, Allison! – ralhou Lydia, já não aguentando mais aquele suspense.

\- pensem bem. Alice estava entediado e completamente revoltado. Ele saiu da delegacia dizendo que iria matar. Matar o tédio dele para passar o tempo. E que jeito melhor de passar o tempo do que nos fazendo prestar papel de idiotas na frente do Peter, do Isaac, do Vernon e da Erica, enquanto, novamente, mostrava a sua superioridade em relação a lei? – indagou a agente de cabelos longos e escuros, enquanto dirigia com certa velocidade pelas ruas calmas da cidade.

\- então é tudo um jogo? – questionou Scott, indignado.

\- Alice no País das Maravilhas sempre foi cheio de fantasia e jogos. A rainha de copas, o exército de cartas vermelhas, a festa do chá, o gato que gosta de ficar invisível e brincar de siga o mestre, a lagarta que faz charadas. Stiles sempre deixou bem claro que a vida, para ele é um jogo – explicou Allison enquanto via Derek, ao seu lado, no banco da frente, tomar um olhar pensativo.

\- então ele não fugiu? – indagou Lydia, no banco de trás, um tanto perdida.

\- Ele não fugiu. Ele fez com que o Derek pensasse que ele tinha fugido, pois assim ele iria despertar o nosso desespero pelo fato de o maior assassino do país ter fugido bem debaixo do nosso nariz – afirmou a Argent vendo quando o moreno de olhos verdes olhou para baixo, processando tudo o que havia ouvido.

\- então ele usou o Derek? – questionou Scott vendo a morena fazer a curva para se dirigir para o centro da pequena cidade.

\- ele usou todos nós – respondeu Lydia indignada por ter se deixado levar tão facilmente.

\- e onde ele está? – inquiriu Derek, e sentindo inferior.

\- Alice foge dos padrões. Qual é o único lugar desta cidade inteira que nós nunca iriamos procurar por um prisioneiro? – perguntou a Argent vendo o moreno de olhos verdes sentado ao seu lado olhar pensativo em sua direção.

\- qual? – perguntou o Hale, não conseguindo pensar em nenhum lugar desse tipo.

\- a delegacia – respondeu Allison e, em um estalo, a mente de todos eles começaram a trabalhar.

\- PUTA QUE ME PARIU! – gritou Scott se jogando contra o encosto do banco de trás, com as mãos cobrindo o próprio rosto.

\- como sabe que ele está lá? – perguntou a agente Martin vendo a companheira de equipe começar a se aproximar da delegacia.

\- tudo ficou claro quando eu me lembrei do Peter. Ele ficou temeroso quando Stiles disse que iria matar. Eu não sei se vocês perceberam, mas ele relaxou quando Stiles completou, dizendo estar se referindo ao tédio – respondeu Allison enquanto via o prédio da delegacia se aproximar.

\- eu notei, sim. Mas como isso liga uma coisa a outra? – questionou Derek, não compreendendo onde a Argent queria chegar com aquilo.

\- quando Stiles falou que iria matar o tédio dele, ele estava embaralhando cartas na mão. Ele parou de embaralhar com as cartas viradas para o lado do Peter, e a carta do Coringa estava a mostra. Aquilo era um sinal para o Peter não se preocupar. Por isso que ele não entrou em desespero quando você chegou dizendo que o Stiles fugiu. Porque ele sabia que o Stiles estava brincando com você. Ele sabia que o Alice estava usando a gente! – explicou Allison se lembrando bem do momento em que Stiles saiu da sala, antes de Derek seguir o mesmo com pressa.

\- mas que filho da mãe! Ele nos fez perder tempo! – ralhou Scott, furioso.

\- mas o que porra o seu tio tem na cabeça?! – exclamou Lydia, revoltada.

\- nem eu sei, Lydia. Nem eu sei. Tem vezes que chego a pensar em pedir para removerem ele da divisão. O Peter parece ter perdido o juízo – ditou Derek apoiando a cabeça no punho e o cotovelo na porta.

\- vocês são doidos. Peter é um gênio! – afirmou Allison rindo e estacionando na frente da delegacia.

\- um gênio?! – indagou Scott, indignado.

\- se vocês não perceberam ainda, deveriam passar menos tempo criticando e mais tempo observando – ditou a Argent e os quatro adentraram a delegacia apressados.

Assim que abriram a porta da sala do delegado, eles puderam ver Isaac, observando Stiles digitar freneticamente no teclado do computador do delegado, enquanto o louro segurava o que parecia ser um copo de raspadinha para o castanho com uma mão, e com a outra segurava um copo para ele mesmo. Erica analisava o quadro, agora com mais alguns dados escritos no mesmo, com um canudo idêntico ao que Stiles estava sugando, enquanto Vernon finalizava a própria raspadinha, mexendo no celular de Peter, ao mesmo tempo em que o Tate digitava algo no computador de Lydia. Quando ouviu a porta se abrir, Stiles sorriu largo, libertando o canudo da raspadinha do aperto leve de seus lábios.

\- mas o que está acontecendo? – indagou Scott vendo Erica ligar alguns pontos no quadro.

\- você é cego? Ou apenas é estúpido? – inquiriu Isaac levando o seu copo de raspadinha para perto do rosto, passando a sugar o canudo do mesmo, produzindo sons que indicavam que o conteúdo chegara ao fim.

\- estamos trabalhando – respondeu Vernon, calmamente, ignorando os quatro agentes.

\- enquanto vocês estavam dando um tour pela cidade, nós finalmente obtivemos algum progresso – ditou Erica cruzando os braços antes de olhar para uma folha que tinha em mãos.

\- a propósito: Peekaboo – disse Stiles antes de direcionar um sorriso vitorioso para os quatro agentes e se afastando do teclado.


	31. Assurance

\- Peekaboo – o sorriso maroto do castanho era direcionado para os quatro agentes, que o fitavam com indignação no olhar.

\- Peekaboo? Ah! Peekaboo?! – indagou Scott, obviamente, revoltado.

\- você simplesmente nos dá esse ataque cardíaco e nos vem “Peekaboo”?! – questionou Lydia, irritada.

\- eu achei o computador. Está na biblioteca da cidade – ditou o castanho e logo todos os detentos pararam o que faziam e se dirigiram para os quatro agentes parados na frente da porta.

\- onde pensam que vão? – questionou o McCall, vendo os quatro parados diante de si.

\- investigar, dah – respondeu Isaac confuso.

\- eu dirijo – ditou Allison já rumando para o lado de fora da sala.

\- perfeito – ditou Peter enquanto ignorava a imagem de todos.

\- eu vou ficar aqui e juntar mais informações. Vão para a biblioteca com a Allison – ditou Peter permanecendo a dedilhar no teclado do notebook de Lydia.

\- eu vou... – o moreno de queixo torto estava pronto para dizer que acompanharia a amiga de infância e os detentos, quando fora cortado por Peter.

\- ficar bem aqui. Allison vai ser a única a acompanhar eles quatro. – ditou o louro, com seriedade, enquanto os detentos direcionavam seus olhares para o moreno, sorridentes, o que irritou o McCall mais ainda.

\- vai mesmo deixar todos eles apenas com a Allison?! – questionaram os três agentes, lançando olhares questionadores para Peter.

\- ridículos. Completamente ridículos! – a voz grave de Isaac soou fria e autoritária, chamando a atenção dos agentes para si. Quando os seus olhos caíram sobre o louro de cachos, os agentes engoliram em seco quando viram o olhar gelado que os fitava de cima enquanto sustentava um ar de superioridade.

\- anos de estudo para isso?! Vocês são tão ridículos. – o Lahey voltou a proferir a ofensa com a sua voz fria e carregada de rancor. O homem os encarava com completo desgosto.

\- foram feitos de idiotas e ainda querem bancar os bichos grandes – Erica soou debochada enquanto sorria largo na direção dos agentes. 

A mulher os encarava com diversão no olhar. Ela estava se entretendo ao ver os federais encarregados de lhes manter na linha conterem a vergonha que sentiam por ter o papelão que pagaram sendo exposto de forma tão ofensiva. Derek cerrou os punhos e Lydia engoliu em seco quando o sorriso debochado da loura morreu, e um olhar frio carregado de desgosto tomou os seus olhos.

\- decepcionante. Vocês não valem nem a paciência que me consomem – a voz fria e o ar autoritário da mulher fez com que Scott passasse a mão pelo rosto, tentando conter a raiva que crescia em si.

\- sinceramente? Eu já esperava por isso – ditou Vernon, que sustentava um olhar tão frio e autoritário quanto os outros dois. A voz do Boyd era carregada de desgosto. O homem praticamente cuspiu as palavras na direção dos agentes federais.

\- quanta falta de profissionalismo! – exclamou o homem de maior porte físico entre os detentos, cruzando os braços enquanto negava com a cabeça.

Aquela frase fora a gota d’água. Scott suspirou indignado antes de avançar a passos pesados contra Vernon, que apenas lhe encarava com superioridade.

\- escuta aqui, seu... – o McCall já aproximava o dedo indicador em riste do peito do homem quando ele fora afastado do traficante da equipe por um único golpe da palma limpa da mão de Erica em seu peito.

O golpe fora forte o suficiente para fazer o homem de queixo torto cambalear um passo para trás e perder parte do ar com o suspiro sôfrego que liberou. O agente McCall lançou um olhar indignado na direção de Erica, que ainda o encarava com desgosto, mas com as mãos erguidas, indicando que não ficaria parada caso o homem tentasse uma investida novamente. O moreno de olhos castanhos já estava pronto para questionar a atitude da mulher quando Allison interveio, se colocando a sua frente. A mulher se virou para os detentos, enquanto segurava Scott sutilmente pelos ombros.

\- gente, por favor! Eu sei que... – a Argent fora calada pelo gargalhar alto de Alice que cortou o seu raciocínio. Ao olhar bem para o grupo de detentos, os agentes puderam ver Alice atrás de Vernon, de lado, sorrindo vitorioso, quase predatório.

\- ei, ei, ei, ei! Vai argumentar com o quê, Allison? É melhor escolher sabiamente as palavras que vai usar para nos criticar e se defender. Afinal de contas, era você que estava rondando a cidade junto dos três patetas à minha procura, não? – o tom divertido na voz do castanho apenas deixou Derek, Scott e Lydia mais furiosos ainda.

Mas Allison estava destruída internamente. Com exceção de Peter ela era a que mais prestava atenção nos detentos e tentava, ao máximo, aprender algo a mais com eles. Ela já tinha anos de estudo e dedicação em uma carreira promissora na agência. Arriscou fazer parte da divisão por ver o potencial que aquele trabalho poderia ter. E, por mais que tivesse orgulho de ter o cargo que possuía, de prender criminosos, ela tinha que admitir: Allison foi ridícula. Já havia visto Alice provocar Derek e Scott antes. Já o vira e ouvira dizer tantas vezes o quanto aquilo lhe divertia. Ela viu o sinal que Stiles mandara para Peter. Mas, mesmo assim, se deixou levar por seu receio e sua insegurança. Pensou demais e acabou perdendo a chance de fazer direito. Escolheu o ego de Scott, o ódio de Derek e o preconceito de Lydia ao invés de ouvir a sabedoria de Peter e escolher o lado positivo do grupo de detentos com o qual trabalhava.

\- vamos manter o foco, por favor? Eles erraram. Todos entendemos isso. Sei que estão chateados mas gerar intrigas e bater de frente com eles não vai levar a nada, agora – ditou Peter, tentando acalmar os ânimos da equipe. Vernon abaixou a cabeça, respirando fundo, e levando as mãos para a própria cintura, enquanto Erica e Isaac cruzavam os braços, demonstrando toda a irritação que tinham sob controle.

Mas o que mais preocupou o Tate não fora o modo rápido como o trio de criminosos aceitou o seu pedido e abaixaram suas armas naquela guerra de afrontas. Fora o olhar de Stiles que perturbou o louro. Alice o encarou com frieza, assim que o homem finalizou o seu argumento, crispando os lábio, irritado.

\- pode não levar a nada, para você, Peter. Mas engolir as ofensas e afrontas destes idiotas em silêncio não vai nos tornar produtivos, muito menos vai acalmar a raiva que nos dá – ditou o castanho vendo o louro lhe fitar levemente surpreso. O mover de lábios de Peter sem produzir som algum fora tudo o que Alice precisou para entender que o homem estava sem argumentos, embora quisesse rebater suas palavras.

\- quer saber? Eu vou trabalhar. Diferente de vocês, eu estou interessado em prender esse assassino – ditou o homem de lóbulos furados, já se retirando da sala.

Isaac, Erica e Vernon, instantaneamente, seguiram o castanho. Eles foram ordenados por Peter para irem até a biblioteca antes de toda a discussão. Então era isso o que eles fariam. Allison, ainda envergonhada, apenas seguiu o grupo de detentos em silêncio. Peter suspirou, cansado. Sabia que Stiles tinha razão. A parte federal as equipe estava se distanciando do foco da divisão. Eles não estavam cumprindo com as exigências da equipe. Passavam mais tempo julgando os especialistas do que ajudando eles nos casos.

\- vai mesmo deixar eles sozinhos com a Allison?! Só o Boyd já é o suficiente para acabar com ela se a pegar de surpresa. Imagine com o Stiles e a Erica! Só a Allison não vai manter eles no controle – exclamou McCall, indignado, enquanto encarava o louro de cabelos penteados para trás lhe fitar com impaciência.

\- eu não vou discutir isso com você – ditou Peter antes de ignorar o moreno de olhos castanhos e se focar no notebook a sua frente.

\- quando chegarmos em nossa base nós precisamos ter uma conversa séria – falou o Tate olha do fixamente para os três agentes, em pé, parados olhando para si ainda confusos e perplexos com o ocorrido

\- escuta, eu sei que você vê o Stiles como uma criança e tudo mais. Mas ele é o assassino do seu cunhado, cara. Qual é o seu problema? O agente Hale deve sentir vergonha de você – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o louro lhe fitar com um olhar de ódio.

Derek se surpreendeu com a reação do seu tio para as palavras de Scott. Peter nunca expressou raiva quando ouvia aquelas coisas. Nunca lançou olhares de raiva, nem cerrava os punhos. Nada. Tudo o que ele fazia era lançar sorrisos irritantes que diziam o quanto ele se achava superior a qualquer um. Mas daquela vez fora diferente. Peter parecia estar com a paciência esgotada, pois foi apenas Scott citar a morte de seu pai que Peter tomou um olhar enfurecido nos olhos, somado de um brilho violento.

O Hale nunca viu o Tate com aquele olhar.

Nem mesmo quando Malia pegou o carro do pai e bateu com o mesmo ao dirigir alcoolizada, o louro usou um olhar daquele tipo. Os punhos de Peter estavam cerrados com força, como se o mesmo lutasse para manter algo dentro deles.

E então Peter venceu a luta.

Por um momento, o louro parecia querer avançar contra o agente mais novo. Mas logo ele relaxou, tratando de suspirar profundamente, e, calmamente, se erguer antes de se retirar do local. Os três assistiram a saída do louro sem entender absolutamente nada.

\- mas o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – indagou Scott olhando para os outros dois agentes.

\- acho que você pegou um pouco pesado falando da morte do pai do Derek – ditou Lydia enquanto seguia para o próprio notebook.

\- tá, mas e daí? Alguém tem que jogar a real nele. E não vejo jeito mais fácil, só esse – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto enquanto cruzava os braços.

\- eu não estou entendendo – murmurou Derek enquanto se aproximava do quadro para analisar todas as informações ali escritas e presas por imãs.

\- qual parte? A que fomos feitos de idiotas, a que fomos humilhados por eles, ou a que nós praticamente não fomos necessários nesse caso? – indagou Lydia, irônica.

\- o caso ainda não acabou, Lydia – ditou Derek, ainda focado no quadro a sua frente.

A ruiva estava bastante abalada com o ocorrido. Ela não conseguia engolir aquilo. Ela havia sido informada de que era de fundamental importância na divisão, não apenas por suas habilidades com computador e também por suas habilidades médicas, mas também por sua técnica incrível de usar sedativos das mais variadas formas. No entanto, ali estava ela, após se afastar do seu posto, olhando para todo o progresso feito pelos detentos enquanto todos os agentes oficiais estavam afastados. Eles conseguiram fazer em alguns minutos, o que ela e os outros não haviam feito em algumas horas. Aquele ocorrido havia lhe feito acordar para realidade. O baque fora forte e ela ainda estava perdida, mas, aos poucos tudo começava a ficar claro. As palavras de Allison ecoaram em sua mente por um bom tempo.

“Peter é um gênio “

\- o filho da mãe é bom – murmurou Lydia enquanto olhava para o que Peter mexia em seu notebook.

Era uma lista de usuários do computador de uma biblioteca. Mexendo um pouco nos arquivos, a ruiva descobriu o motivo. Aquele computador tinha sido usado algumas vezes por um administrador do site Trick or Treat. O louro puxava um histórico de usuários para comparar o horário de acesso e tentar identificar um suspeito. Seguindo para o computador do delegado, a ruiva se viu surpresa ao ver o mapa da biblioteca, mais especificamente o da sala dos computadores, onde um computador em específico era destacado em vermelho, enquanto o endereço dos outros era branco.

\- Alice... – murmurou a ruiva olhando bem para o mapa da biblioteca.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo a mente de Lydia começou a trabalhar lentamente. Após alguns bons minutos analisando todo o progresso do castanho foi que a ruiva se deu conta de algo. Ela estava tão concentrada em proteger o seu ego e se mostrar superior ao prisioneiro de ego magoado que não havia notado algo que deveria ser a primeira coisa que ela deveria notar.

Como Stiles sabia tanto de informática?

Quer dizer, Alice foi preso aos onze anos de idade. Muita coisa mudou no mundo virtual em uma década e mais alguns anos. Mas mesmo assim Stiles soube fazer coisas das quais ela precisou treinar por anos para fazer, mesmo tendo crescido dentro de uma cela cúbica a prova de balas feita de aço e vidro. Como diabos ele havia aprendido aquelas coisas? Quer dizer, ele e Vernon não podiam sair para nada. Os dois eram criminosos de alto risco. Então, como o Stilinski havia tido acesso à tecnologia da caixa em que até mesmo a comida era verificada rigorosamente? Aquele questionamento havia se instalado na mente de Lydia como um vírus Cavalo de Troia. Por mais que ela tentasse se focar em outra coisa, apenas aquele questionamento lhe vinha à mente.

\- isso é tão estranho! – exclamou a ruiva enquanto analisava um pouco mais do trabalho do castanho.

\- o quê? O que achou? – indagou Scott, um tanto preocupado. Ele ainda não estava convencido da dedicação dos detentos naquele trabalho, principalmente por um deles ser o maior criminoso dos Estados Unidos e que havia ameaçado o seu pai.

\- não acharam estranho? – indagou a ruiva enquanto se sentava diante do seu notebook e começava a acessar os arquivos do FBI, pelo menos os arquivos que ela poderia verificar.

Nem ela, muito menos os outros dois agentes naquela sala tinham permissão para acessar a parte do sistema em que se encontravam os arquivos de Erica, Vernon e Stiles. Eram arquivos confidenciais sobre prisioneiros da segurança máxima, só eram acessados quando os superiores responsáveis permitiam o acesso ao arquivo requerido, e mesmo assim, o acesso era momentâneo e monitorado. No entanto, os arquivos dos três foram enviados para cada um dos agentes, quando eles foram inseridos na divisão. E é claro que a Martin havia recebido uma versão digitalizada de cada um deles.

A maior parte do tempo em que trabalhava, ela se encontrava na frente da tela de um computador. Então era óbvio que o FBI lhe mandaria versões digitalizadas. A Martin abriu o arquivo de Alice e tratou de fazer uma busca no mesmo. Nada. Nem um intervalo da cela, nem uma saída programada, nenhuma entrada de tecnologia arquivada. Ela havia tecido toda uma pesquisa detalhada sobre a vida do castanho na área da segurança máxima de Alcatraz. No entanto, não havia nada, ali. Nada que explicasse como Stiles usava uma tecnologia recente com tanta habilidade quanto ela.

\- como Stiles conseguiu usar um computador dessa maneira? – indagou a ruiva vendo os dois morenos lhe fitarem confusos.

\- ele... – Scott iria argumentar sobre ter treinado de alguma maneira quando parou para pensar.

Treinado onde? Stiles havia crescido em Alcatraz. Não havia como ele ter aprendido tudo aquilo enquanto crescia. Pelo menos não teoricamente. Alguém devia ter ajudado o castanho naquilo. Alguém deve ter fornecido, ao prisioneiro, acesso à tecnologia para que o mesmo aprendesse sobre a mesma. Aquilo era tão estranho e suspeito. Como eles não haviam reparado nisso antes?

\- Maybelle – respondeu Derek chamando a atenção dos dois agentes para si.

\- ele aprendeu em Maybelle – explicou enquanto se aproximava do computador, para ver o que o castanho fazia quando ele havia chegado.

\- mas ele só está em Maybelle há poucos mais de um mês – argumentou Scott vendo o moreno de olhos verdes os direcionar para si com seriedade.

\- e você dúvida da capacidade de aprendizado dele? Stiles só precisa passar os olhos por uma folha de papel para saber tudo o que está escrito nela com perfeição e ainda dar uma palestra sobre o assunto – ditou o Hale enquanto retornava para o quadro, voltando a analisar o mesmo.

\- não foi uma boa ideia termos o levado para Maybelle. Ele está evoluindo, lá – falou a Martin, receosa.

\- vamos parar de pensar nisso. Precisamos voltar para o caso – reprendeu Derek, chamando a atenção para si.

\- você?! Dizendo para esquecermos que Alice é um assassino incrivelmente perigoso e nos focarmos apenas no caso?! – indagou Scott, surpreso, desviando um olhar questionador para Lydia.

\- quem é você e o que fez com o Hale? – perguntou a ruiva sorrindo para Scott.

\- é sério. Não percebem o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – questionou Derek, irritado.

\- percebemos, sim. Percebemos que precisamos devolver Alice para Alcatraz – respondeu Lydia enquanto se dirigia até o seu notebook.

\- Não! Alice fez questão de esfregar em nossa cara que somos mais descartáveis do que ele – pontuou Derek, apontando para a porta, vendo os dois agentes lhe fitarem surpresos, como se só então tivessem percebido a situação em que estava

\- o que acham que irá ocorrer se isso continuar ocorrendo? – indagou Derek vendo o parceiro de queixo torto lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- eles vão nos realocar em nossas antigas divisões – respondeu com seriedade, quase receio.

\- e vão deixar os nossos prisioneiros nas mãos de outros. Vocês confiam em mais alguém para ficar de olho neles? – completou o Hale vendo a ruiva e o moreno negarem prontamente.

\- então sugiro voltarmos para o trabalho e pegar esse cara – ordenou voltando a ficar de frente para o quadro de informações.

Ele estava impressionado com aquele quadro. Tudo aquilo fora feito por prisioneiros. Era tão profissional como se todos eles fossem do FBI há anos. Haviam todas as informações importantes sobre o site, o nome da biblioteca, o endereço IP do computador e também uma foto da biblioteca onde o mesmo se encontrava, assim como o mapa da sala dos computadores, estando o computador de IP anotado grifado de marca texto vermelho. Derek, muito menos Scott ou Lydia, poderiam negar que os detentos estavam ficando bons naquilo. Era incrível como as mentes criminosas poderiam se entender com facilidade. Incrivelmente assustador, também. Aquela divisão era quase um estudo cientifico provando que mentes criminosas poderiam migrar de categoria facilmente.

Erica era uma assassina de homens, em sua grande maioria na casa dos trinta anos de idade, que, quando chegou naquela divisão, sabia apenas matar e sobreviver. Mas, agora, ela conseguia pensar com clareza em como criminosos de vários tipos atuavam. Ela não era apenas boa em sobreviver, mais. Vernon, o homem que sabia apenas atirar e convencer as pessoas, agora sabia sobreviver e rastrear pessoas. O homem que antes sabia apenas rastrear mercadorias e armamentos, agora sabia procurar um homem desejado apenas analisando o ambiente em que o mesmo vivia. Isaac, o homem que antes sabia apenas sobre química, agora sabia perfeitamente como funcionava a lei e a mente de assassinos. Ele sabia como funcionavam os psicóticos. Sabia também muito de física, o que aprendera com Boyd, durante analise de cenas de crime e metodologia de assassinatos e como sobreviver longe de locais seguros, que havia aprendido com Erica, assim como matar alguém que lhe ofereça perigo com tão pouco armamento, o que aprendera analisando Stiles nas cenas de crime. E por último, Stiles. O que antes era julgado como assassino perfeito, mostrou muitos vão vazios em suas habilidades no início. Alice não sabia tanto de química quanto Isaac, não sabia tanto sobre lei e computadores. Mas, agora, havia conseguido rastrear um computador usado para um crime em minutos.

Aqueles detentos estavam evoluindo e aquilo era assustador, se fosse parar para pensar na possibilidade de algum deles conseguir fugir. Agora não era apenas Stiles, mas sim todos. Se qualquer um deles fugisse e decidisse voltar para a vida do crime, o FBI estaria com grandes problemas.

\- o que está fazendo? - indagou um rapaz enquanto se aproximava de outro, que se encontrava sentado em frente a um computador da biblioteca da escola.

O rapaz havia estranhado o modo como o amigo parecia concentrado em algo, enquanto dedilhava descontroladamente pelo teclado do computador na mesa da biblioteca. Ryan sempre foi um tipo de rato de computador, mas, desde que as notícias do FBI ter chegado a cidade começaram a circular, o rapaz parecia ainda mais isolado do mundo. Ele parecia até mesmo receoso ou entusiasmado. O rapaz não conseguia saber. Sua namorada era que era boa em entender como as pessoas se sentiam, não ele.

\- fuçando – respondeu o castanho de gorro enquanto permanecia a dedilhar sobre o teclado.

\- o quê, exatamente? – indagou o rapaz de cabelos pretos vendo o amigo sorrir ladino.

\- o FBI – respondeu com um sorriso travesso, o que chamou a atenção do amigo.

\- você está hackeando os federais?! – indagou em um sussurro, surpreso.

\- estou – falou com diversão, enquanto permanecia a digitar velozmente os códigos necessários para poder fazer a conexão digital entre os dois computadores sem permissão e sem ser notado.

\- você está maluco?! Se lhe pegarem você é preso! – exclamou o rapaz enquanto via Ryan sorrir divertido.

\- e isso me deixa mais animado ainda, Vincent – ditou Ryan enquanto olhava brevemente para o amigo, que lhe fitou receoso.

\- cara, você é maluco – comentou enquanto se sentava ao lado do amigo.

Vincent sabia que o amigo era bom em informática e era insistente o suficiente para só parar de tentar quando conseguisse ou quando chegasse perto de ser preso. Então ele queria estar ali quando um dos dois acontecesse. Ele também estava curioso para saber se o amigo conseguiria ou não. O rapaz ainda achava a ideia completamente maluca, mas, assim como dito por seu amigo, era excitante saber que estava cometendo um crime daqueles.

\- por que decidiu invadir os federais logo agora que eles estão tão perto? – questionou Vincent vendo o amigo dar de ombros.

\- porque, como eles estão longe da base deles, o sistema, aqui, fica mais fraco. Se eles tentarem acessar qualquer coisa da base, o computador que usarem aqui não vai ter toda a proteção que os deles tem lá – respondeu o adolescente de cabelos castanho escondidos no gorro preto que usava.

\- e por que, exatamente, o FBI? Digo, não somos criminosos nem nada para você estar tentando acessar o sistema, tipo, em uma tentativa de apagar nossas fichas criminais – indagou o moreno vendo o castanho sorrir.

\- para descobrir os podres, cara. Digo, não quero vazar, nem nada. Mas super tenho curiosidade para saber o que eles escondem das pessoas – respondeu Ryan e logo ele sorriu quando, finalmente, conseguiu o que queria.

\- CARAMBA! – exclamou enquanto erguia as mãos para o ar.

\- conseguiu? – indagou Vincent vendo, na tela do computador, uma lista de opções.

\- CONSEGUI, CARALHO! – exclamou o castanho e logo a bibliotecária e outras pessoas pediram por silencio.

\- vamos ver o que eles estão fazendo agora – ditou o adolescente e o amigo tratou de agarrar o mouse e escolher as opções certas para ver o que estava aberto naquele exato momento no computador usado pelos agentes

\- estão acessando uns arquivos com nomes estanhos – ditou o adolescente ao mesmo tempo em que passava os olhos pelos nomes dos arquivos.

\- olha só, esse aqui tem nome de Zumbi, esse outro aqui tem o nome de Alice – o adolescente dizia os nomes que via, enquanto franzia o cenho.

\- você tem certeza de que entrou no computador certo e não no computador do seu primo viciado em jogos? – questionou Vincent vendo o amigo rolar os olhos.

\- é o computador certo. Eu vou baixar esses dois aqui para ver o que são – ditou enquanto começava a fazer o download.

Vincent ergueu o olhar ao ver uma movimentação estranha na biblioteca, quando a bibliotecária falou alto em um dado momento. Ao erguer o olhar, o rapaz fora surpreendido pela imagem de uma mulher de terno, exibindo um distintivo para a funcionária do local. O rapaz gelou, enquanto apertava o ombro do amigo quase que desesperado. Ryan protestou com um “O que foi, caralho?”, enquanto soltava o seu ombro, para poder continuar fuçando.

\- é o FBI, porra! – sussurrou Vincent e Ryan ergueu o olhar quase que instantaneamente.

\- porra! – exclamou enquanto começava a fechar, aos poucos, as janelas, agradecendo por os dois downloads já terem sido concluídos.

\- como eles chegaram tão rápido? – questionou Ryan, desesperado.

\- e eu que vou saber, cacete? A gente está muito, muito, muito fodido! – lamentava Vincent, desesperado, enquanto, aos poucos, se encolhia em sua cadeira.

\- aja naturalmente, cara! – exclamou Ryan em um sussurro, ao mesmo tempo em que tratava de enviar os arquivos para o seu e-mail, apagando o histórico do momento em que ele acessou o e-mail e deletando os arquivos do computador.

\- qual é o computador? – questionou a morena e logo um castanho de ar rebelde puxou a cadeira do computador um pouco afastado do deles, do outro lado da enorme mesa.

\- não é com a gente – murmurou Ryan, após analisar os olhares atentos dos agentes para o castanho sentado do outro lado da mesa.

\- sério? – questionou Vincent, ainda nervoso.

\- é. Foi deste daqui – ditou o castanho de ar rebelde e lóbulos furados enquanto permanecia a digitar com velocidade.

\- aquele deve ser o hacker do grupo – murmurou Vincent enquanto via o homem fazer o mesmo que o seu amigo fazia com os dedos há alguns instantes.

Ryan analisava o homem castanho com cuidado. Ele não sabia dizer, mas do nada passou a sentir uma certa admiração pela imagem que via. O homem a sua frente tinha uma imagem parecida de como ele se via daqui há alguns anos. Um estilo rebelde, mesmo sendo um agente, usando casaco de capuz ao invés de terno. Os lóbulos furados, mas sem brincos, e um ar de mistério que com certeza deveria deixar as garotas louquinhas. Aquele cara parecia mais um ídolo do que uma ameaça, para si.

\- ele é legal! – exclamou Ryan, esquecendo-se de controlar o tom de voz.

Ele se lembrou de controlar a voz apenas quando viu o castanho mais velho, o qual ele elogiara, direcionar o olhar para os dois, os fazendo engolir em seco quase gerando um ataque cardíaco em ambos. O homem apenas ergueu o indicador para o lóbulo da orelha, tocando o mesmo uma vez, antes de exibir o polegar em um símbolo de “legal”. Os adolescentes ficaram confusos, enquanto o resto dos agentes lhes direcionava o olhar, os deixando mais nervosos ainda

\- gostei do brinco – ditou o agente de cabelos castanhos, antes de voltar a encarar a tela a sua frente.

\- v-valeu – agradeceu Ryan levando a mão, inconscientemente, ao brinco vermelho em sua orelha.

\- isso vai demorar. É melhor retornarem para a delegacia. O Peter pode precisar de vocês por lá. Reúnam mais informações e eu volto assim que descobrir alguma coisa. Qualquer atualização do caso, eu informo pelo computador – disse o castanho e a loura ao seu lado bufou.

\- como se eles fossem deixar você sozinho – ditou a mulher com desdém, antes de a morena tocar o ombro do castanho.

\- volte assim que terminar a análise do computador por aqui – ditou a morena, surpreendendo a loura e os dois homens ao seu lado.

\- você tem certeza? O Derek vai lhe matar quando souber – indagou o castanho vendo a morena menear positivamente.

\- Derek não é o meu chefe, e, também, não é como se você não gostasse de o provocar – ditou a agente de cabelos pretos enquanto via o homem sorrir e dar de ombros.

\- eu faço o meu melhor – disse o homem enquanto ouvia a morena rir baixinho.

\- escuta, eu... vacilei com vocês hoje. Eu peço desculpas. Aos quatro. Não vai se repetir – disse a morena antes de dar as costas e começar a se dirigir para a saída da biblioteca.

\- eu ouvi isso mesmo? – questionou o louro de cachos enquanto apontava para a mulher.

\- você voltou a fabricar e me deu alguma coisa, não foi? – perguntou a loura e o homem de fios louros lhe fitou com seriedade, antes de lhe dar as costas.

\- o Isaac é tão fofo irritado! – exclamou a mulher enquanto ouvia o castanho gargalhar.

\- eu achei que só eu pensava isso – comentou o castanho erguendo a mão para a loura.

\- nos vemos na delegacia – ditou a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que ela e o homem ao seu lado começavam a seguir os outros dois.

\- eu jurava que eles eram tipo militares, sabe? Mais sérios - murmurou Vincent vendo o amigo menear positivamente.

O louro de terno e cabelos penteados em um topete caminhava pelas pessoas daquela boate enquanto se questionava se ele estaria disponível naquela noite. Como sempre, ser um chefão do crime era algo que chamava muita atenção para si, ainda mais quando os policiais não sabiam a sua verdadeira identidade. A sua presença ali, naquele meio que também era frequentado por muitos outros chefes de facções não deveria ser muito chocante, mas o fato de ser o único do qual a polícia não tinha conhecimento da existência era algo que surpreendia até mesmo os maiores.

Para completar o motivo de todos aqueles olhares surpresos direcionados para si era o fato de ele nunca esconder o que queria ali. O louro não era exatamente o tipo que gostava de esconder os seus objetivos. E foi exatamente por isso que aquele moreno de olhos azuis que se encontrava atrás do bar sorriu e saiu de trás do balcão para se aproximar sorrindo receptivo. O louro parou de caminhar, com as mãos nos bolsos, enquanto via o moreno de terno barato se aproximar de si com o ar galanteador que usava com todos os clientes, independente do tipo de entretenimento que eles procuravam. Carisma era uma arma poderosa mesmo contra líderes de grandes grupos criminosos.

\- deixe me adivinhar: o de sempre? – questionou o moreno enquanto via o louro de óculos escuros sorrir.

\- você sabe que sim, Damon – ditou o louro ao mesmo tempo em que via o outro sorrir ladino, como se pensasse algo inapropriado para lhe dizer.

\- infelizmente, o seu brinquedo favorito não está, hoje. Ele foi atacado por alguns idiotas que quebraram a perna dele, agora ele está internado – ditou Damon, já sabendo o efeito que aquilo teria no homem a sua frente.

O homem de terno azul caríssimo não era nem um pouco redutível quando mexiam com as suas coisas. E, para a sorte do amigo de Damon, Lucca, o louro havia se interessado nele. Não ao ponto de o tirar daquela vida, mas interessado o suficiente para lhe fazer agrados bastante apreciados e invejados por todas as strippers daquela boate.

\- eu já sei o que vai pedir, então já tomei a liberdade de pegar as imagens dos caras na câmera de segurança. Eles descobriram que o meu amigo Barman agradava alguns caras da boate por trás do palco. Todas estão em ótima qualidade, o seu pessoal deve conseguir trabalhar com isso – ditou o moreno estendendo um pen drive na direção do louro, que o acolheu com uma expressão séria que dizia muito bem para Damon que ele não havia gostado nada da informação que recebera.

\- mais alguma coisa? – questionou o homem irritado por não ter o que queria.

Ele havia ido ali para aliviar o estresse. A falha do seu pessoal em conseguir o que ele tanto queria para se colocar no topo da lista de maiores cartéis estava o deixando muito frustrado. Anos de pesquisa e testes, gasto de material e o risco de ser pego para conseguir apenas os resultados que adquirira e não o que queria o estava deixando estressado ao ponto de matar qualquer um que lhe irritasse. O que, de fato, iria acontecer com os homens que mexeram com o seu meio favorito de entretenimento.

\- bom, Lucca não veio trabalhar. Mas deixou um presentinho para você – ditou o moreno erguendo uma chave para o louro.

\- no quarto de sempre – disse antes de se virar e voltar a caminhar na direção do bar.

O louro franziu o cenho para a chave em sua mão. Lucca sabia que ele não gostava de mulheres, algo que deixava bem claro para todo mundo. Para ele, homens eram menos ardilosos e mais ambiciosos. Bastava ele oferecer qualquer quantia, ou simplesmente sustentar um estilo de vida razoável e eles seriam seus por tempo o suficiente até ele enjoar. Homens eram mais fáceis de lidar. Muitas mulheres já o haviam traído por dinheiro, tentando contra a sua vida. O que Lucca estava pensando? Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa daquela boate, ele iria ficar mais irritado. Ninguém alí era digno de seu tempo em uma cama.

Ainda desconfiado, ele adentrou o corredor que o levaria para o quarto que apenas ele usava. Havia algo errado. Ele sentia isso. Lucca sabia muito bem que ele não gostava de outras pessoas, então por que mandaria alguém? Abrindo a porta com muito cuidado, o louro de terno azul encontrou o quarto que conhecia muito bem, observando o mesmo iluminado apenas pelas luzes neon azuis e vermelhas distribuídas pelo local. Abrindo um pouco mais a porta, já com a sua arma na mão, ele fora surpreendido pela imagem de dois homens deitados na cama que ele havia feito questão de comprar para aquele quarto. Tudo ali fora exigência dele para o dono da boate, lhe oferecendo uma quantia satisfatória. Os dois corpos deitados na cama estavam nus, exibindo perfeitamente os seus membros rígidos e o suor brilhando em suas peles pelo orgasmo atingido recentemente, indicado pelo modo como respiravam e pelos respingos de esperma no rosto de um dos dois.

\- mas o que porra está acontecendo aqui? – questionou já apontando a arma para os dois homens deitados

\- ah, ele chegou – brincou um dos dois homens, acariciando as costas do que estava com o rosto escondido na curva do seu pescoço.

\- quem porra são vocês? E me digam um motivo para não matar vocês agora! – ordenou o vendo o castanho deitado na cama gargalhar travesso enquanto olhava em seus olhos.

\- ele não é adorável? – questionou e logo o homem sobre o seu corpo ergueu a cabeça, deslizando os lábios por seu rosto, até alcançar os seus, acariciando eles com os próprios, antes de direcionar o olhar para o louro, que se viu surpreso ao ver a face do segundo.

\- realmente – ditou o homem sorrindo com o choque expresso pelos lábios do louro.

\- nós somos os encarregados por lhe entregar um convite de uma realeza – respondeu o homem, saindo de cima do corpo do outro, enquanto o louro ainda processava a ideia de gêmeos transando na cama que deveria ser sua.

\- vocês são o presente de Lucca? – questionou o homem, franzindo o cenho e vendo o gêmeo que antes estava sobre o irmão, caminhar na direção do balcão, servindo uma taça de vinho para si mesmo.

\- na verdade, nós compramos Lucca para ter a oportunidade de entrarmos aqui sem precisar arrombar a porta - respondeu o gêmeo deitado, se colocando de lado e apoiando a cabeça no braço, sorrindo para o louro.

\- você escolheu bem o seu homem. Estávamos cogitando torturar ele para que ele abrisse a boca, já que apenas dinheiro não foi o suficiente para fazer ele abrir o bico sobre você. Ele lhe protegeu com tudo o que tinha – ditou o gêmeo com a taça em mãos.

\- foram vocês! – ditou já se preparando para atirar no homem com a taça em mãos, mas foi surpreendido quando o outro gêmeo saltou em si, chutando a sua mão e fazendo a arma voar da mesma.

Ainda surpreendendo o louro, o mesmo gêmeo chutou a parede, voltando a pegar impulso para se manter no ar, antes de girar e chutar a arma na direção do irmão, que a agarrou sem muitos problemas e tratou de a desmontar em segundos, colocando todas as peças no balcão atrás de si. O gêmeo próximo do homem de terno colocou as mãos nos ombro do mesmo e chutou a parede mais uma vez, se permitindo passar por cima do louro, caindo em pé atrás do mesmo, girar o corpo e mover os braços pelo corpo do homem vestido, o imobilizando.

O homem de terno azul estava perplexo. Ele se quer teve tempo de reagir. Tudo o que fizera naquele combate fora simplesmente existir.

\- calma aí, bonitão. Você não quer machucar ninguém, não é mesmo, Jackson? – sussurrou sensualmente no ouvido do louro, perdendo a expressão de choque do mesmo.

\- como sabe o meu nome? – questionou o louro, que sempre se orgulhou por conseguir esconder a sua identidade de todos.

Os gêmeos riram brevemente antes de ele sentir uma língua atrevida deslizar por seu pescoço. Jackson não fazia ideia de como aqueles dois sabiam o seu verdadeiro nome. Nem mesmo Lucca sabia. Os únicos que sabiam o seu nome eram os seus pais, que faleceram há muito tempo. Ele direcionou o olhar para o gêmeo que havia desmontado a sua arma, o vendo se aproximar com a taça com vinho em mãos.

\- nós sabemos de muita coisa, Jackson. Inclusive o que você quer fazer – disse o gêmeo a sua frente, enquanto o gêmeo que lhe imobilizava apoiava o queixo em seu ombro.

\- a gente só quer ajudar – sussurrou divertido enquanto ouvia o homem a sua frente praguejar baixinho, enquanto tentava se soltar.

\- nós podemos nos ajudar, o que acha? – questionou o gêmeo oferecendo um pouco de vinho para o louro a sua frente.

\- o que quer dizer? – indagou, sério, vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- nós temos a formula que você está procurando há anos – ditou o gêmeo a sua frente vendo o louro arregalar os olhos, surpreso.

\- impossível! – exclamou o homem e gêmeo se aproximou de uma calça, retirando um pacote pequeno, transparente, contendo um pó azul que se assemelhava e muito a glíter.

\- o pó azul que você tanto quer copiar. O seu tão sonhado ouro azul – ditou o gêmeo atrás de si e o homem se viu surpreso com a cor. Era idêntica, mas ele ainda não sabia se tinha o mesmo efeito.

\- e como vou saber que funciona? – questionou, desconfiado, vendo o gêmeo sorrir e se aproximar da porta que era o banheiro.

\- isso deve servir – ditou o homem abrindo a porta e logo um homem caiu no chão, gemendo e rosnando para tudo.

Jackson, assistiu, maravilhado, contemplando o efeito que tanto queria causar. O homem se ergueu com dificuldade, ainda rosnando e salivando. Os seus olhos estavam vermelhos, com marcas azuis no nariz e nos dedos. O homem exibiu os dentes para o gêmeo, enquanto se colocava de pé, totalmente, cambaleando. Ele estava com dificuldade em se localizar, pelo que Jackson via. As luzes das lâmpadas neon chamavam a sua atenção, enquanto o gêmeo com a taça de vinho na mão, rondava o homem, que tentou avançar em si, rosnando. Mas, ainda com as duas mãos ocupadas, o gêmeo o derrubou facilmente.

\- é o suficiente para você? – questionou o outro gêmeo, lambendo o pescoço de Jackson mais uma vez, aproveitando o cheiro do perfume do homem a sua frente.

\- há quanto tempo ele está assim? – questionou vendo o outro homem, aos poucos empurrar o homem drogado de volta para o banheiro.

\- quase uma semana. Sempre que o efeito passa, nós damos mais quando ele começa a pedir. Se sustentarmos a dose por alguns dias a mais, a mente dele vai entrar em colapso – respondeu vendo o irmão trancar o homem novamente.

\- como conseguiram? – questionou sentindo o gêmeo lhe soltar.

\- conseguimos a formula com o nosso contratante. Ele que quer fazer negócios com você, nós somos apenas os coelhos travessos que vieram entregar o convite – ditou o gêmeo seguindo para o irmão, tomando o pacote azul das mãos do mesmo e o jogando para o louro.

\- tome, este é o convite – ditou enquanto o irmão lhe abraçava pelos ombros.

\- não tem medo de que eu não aceite o convite e apenas analise isso aqui? – questionou Jackson vendo os irmãos gargalharem.

\- ele é engraçado, não é? – questionou o homem com a taça na mão.

\- Aiden, explica para ele. Eu vou avisar que o convite foi entregue – disse o irmão que lhe prendia, antes de seguir para o criado, pegando um celular.

\- você, melhor do que ninguém, sabe que apenas analisar a droga não vai lhe fazer copiar ela – ditou Aiden vendo o louro franzir o cenho para si.

Jackson realmente sabia. No início do sucesso do pó azul, conhecido popularmente como Sininho, ele fez aquilo. Ele analisou a droga e tentou a recriar, falhando miseravelmente. Ele comprava as poucas unidades que eram vendidas, apenas para analisar a droga, sempre falhando nas tentativas de recriar a mesma. O que seria diferente agora? Ele não precisava de amostras para análise. Ele precisava da fórmula. Jackson precisava daqueles dois homens estranhos a sua frente.

\- Ethan está informando ao seu novo contratante que já lhe entregamos o convite. Dentro do pacote tem um celular. Quando você abrir o pacote, ligue para o único número nele. O coelho quer dar as instruções ele mesmo – disse o gêmeo enquanto via Jackson olhar bem para o pacote, realmente cabia um celular ali dentro.

\- antes de qualquer coisa, vocês quebraram a perna do Lucca? – questionou Jackson franzindo o cenho para o homem nu a sua frente.

\- nós? Não. Nem chegamos a bater nele. Bom... não no sentido ruim. Pelo menos umas palmadas generosas naquela bunda redonda a gente deu – respondeu o gêmeo vendo o homem lhe fitar desconfiado.

\- nós o deixamos na porta de casa. O ocorrido foi ontem pela noite. Pegaram ele na saída da boate – ditou Aiden vendo o louro parecer relevar.

\- e como faço para encontrar vocês? Como faço para pegar a formula? – questionou o homem de terno vendo o despido sorrir ladino.

\- se você aceitar o contrato, vai estar no País das Maravilhas, cara. É só procurar por um castelo vermelho, o baralho inteiro fica lá – respondeu Aiden e logo Ethan retornou.

\- Branco está feliz que Jackson está com o pacote – avisou vendo o irmão sorrir animado.

\- do que diabos estão falando? País das maravilhas, baralho, Coelho, Branco? Que porra é essa?! – exclamou o louro vendo os dois irmãos se entreolharem, antes de sorrirem vitoriosos.

\- vai saber quando começar a seguir o coelho branco – ditaram em uníssono vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- é só isso? – questionou vendo os irmãos darem de ombros.

\- se já quiser ir embora, sim. Nós vamos brincar mais um pouquinho no quarto. – ditou Ethan enquanto abraçava o irmão, já começando a distribuir beijos pelo peito desnudo do mesmo.

\- ou pode ficar e participar da brincadeira. Você que sabe – ditou Aiden antes de erguer o queixo do irmão e começar a beijar o mesmo.

\- vocês agem com naturalidade... Não sentem medo de serem julgados? – questionou vendo os dois irmãos rirem enquanto se afastavam alguns milímetros.

\- qualquer um que encher o nosso saco..

\- morre – ditaram enquanto sorriam travessos.

\- olha, só para constar, não gostamos muitos de Voyeur – ditou Ethan enquanto levava a mão ao ombro do irmão, sentindo o mesmo se abaixar a sua frente, antes de acolher o seu membro já parcialmente ereto na boca.

Jackson ponderou por alguns segundos. Aquela cena estava lhe animando. Ele havia ido ali para aliviar o estresse, ficando mais estressado ainda ao saber que o seu brinquedo favorito não estava disponível. Havia ficado mais estressado ainda com dois estranhos em sua cama particular da boate, mas de certa forma foi agraciado com a possibilidade de adquirir o que tanto buscava por anos. Já estava ali de qualquer jeito, porque não provar algo novo, que lhe excitou rapidamente.

\- que se dane – murmurou enquanto começava a desabotoar a camisa branca, retirando a mesma e o terno azul, ao mesmo tempo em que os gêmeos sorriam ladinos.


	32. Genius

\- o computador realmente foi utilizado pelo nosso criminoso – ditou Isaac enquanto entrava na sala da delegacia, chamando a atenção de Lydia, Scott e Derek, que olharam para o grupo imediatamente.

\- ótimo. Descobriram mais alguma coisa? – questionou Scott vendo o grupo adentrar a sala calmamente.

\- estamos trabalhando nisso – ditou Erica enquanto seguia para o quadro, voltando a analisar o mesmo.

\- Lydia continua tentando hackear o site. Ele não tem usado um computador só, então ela vai verificar todos os IP’s usados pelo nosso suspeito para rastrear qual ele usou com mais frequência – ditou o moreno de olhos castanhos e logo o grupo inteiro passou pela porta.

\- e Alice? – questionou Derek assim que viu Vernon fechar a porta.

Erica, ao lado do moreno de olhos verdes, rolou os olhos enquanto suspirava. Vernon suspirou pesado, enquanto se sentava na cadeira. Isaac cruzou os braços enquanto direcionava o olhar para Allison em um silencioso “eu te avisei”. A morena suspirou. A agente encarou o homem enquanto cruzava os braços e seguia para o lado do mesmo, passando a analisar o quadro junto de Erica.

\- Stiles ficou na biblioteca, investigando o computador que rastreou – respondeu a agente Argent, já esperando a explosão por parte do moreno de olhos verdes.

Scott olhou para Lydia, que o encarou com seriedade, antes de os dois olharem para o agente Hale, que encarava a morena a sua frente com igual seriedade. Derek pensava com calma e clareza. Ele não iria deixar o desespero e a raiva lhe tirarem a razão novamente. Allison era uma especialista em armas experiente. Ela já havia trabalhado o suficiente no FBI para saber em quem confiar. Derek não era um novato. Assim como o tio e o pai faziam, Derek puxava a ficha de qualquer pessoa com quem ele iria trabalhar. Allison havia trabalhado em muitos casos e todos com bastante eficiência. Havia feito ótimos interrogatórios com homens bastante perigosos. Ela era experiente o suficiente para saber em quem confiar.

\- olha, eu sei que... – Isaac tentou justificar a escolha de Allison em deixar Alice para trás.

\- contanto que ele volte quando acabar, está bom – ditou o Hale voltando a se focar no quadro a sua frente, surpreendendo todo mundo.

\- é o quê? – questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- nós precisamos pegar esse cara rápido. Assassinos virtuais são difíceis de se pegar. Se deixarmos isso se estender ele apaga o rastro digital e nós perdemos ele – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes cruzando os braços e se afastando do quadro.

\- espera! Sem histerismo? Sem gritaria? Sem reclamações? – perguntou o Lahey, surpreso.

\- mas isso é a prova viva da evolução. Argumenta, agora, igreja! Lacrou, Darwin! – exclamou Erica vendo o homem com o qual fazia piada lhe fitar com irritação no olhar.

\- apenas vamos pegar esse cara logo – ditou o Hale antes de as portas da sala se abrirem, revelando Peter, que era acompanhado pelo delegado.

\- é normal as investigações serem tão paradas? – questionou o oficial enquanto via o federal suspirar, cansado.

\- sim. Quando se está atrás de um criminoso virtual, é comum que toda a ação se concentre bem ali – respondeu o louro apontando para Lydia, que dedilhava com velocidade.

\- e o que nós fazemos? – questionou o homem vendo o outro se jogar sentado na cadeira ao lado da de Vernon.

\- fiquem de olho em qualquer pessoa suspeita. Ela costuma ser reclusa, possivelmente socialmente estranha, que prefere passar o tempo no computador do que saindo de casa – respondeu Derek e o homem riu nasalado.

\- você acabou de descrever a nova geração de adolescentes, agente – ditou o delegado suspirando e vendo o moreno de olhos verdes dar de ombros e suspirar.

\- por hora, é tudo o que vocês podem fazer - ditou o agente vendo o oficial suspirar e se retirar da sala.

\- por onde você esteve? – questionou Derek vendo o tio ignorar a sua imagem e coçar a cabeça, olhando para o chão.

\- nas cenas do crime. Estive conversando com os pais das vítimas da cidade. Um dos adolescentes sofreu um término recente e costumava conversar bastante pelas redes sociais. A mãe dizia que ele costumava fechar a conversa quando ela se aproximava. Provavelmente, o assassino faz algum tipo de contato com as vítimas antes de elas acessarem o site – respondeu o louro vendo Erica puxar o piloto para anotar a informação no quadro de vidro com uma palavra chave.

\- ele deve se aproximar da vítima e fazer com que ela acesse o Trick or Treat – falou Scott vendo o louro concordar

\- eu também pensei nisso – afirmou e recostando ao assento e puxando um pirulito do bolso.

\- não está velho demais para pirulitos? – brincou Derek tentando medir até que ponto o louro fora afetado pela provocação de Scott mais cedo.

\- apenas me deixe voltar ao tempo em que corria atrás de coelhos – murmurou o homem enquanto encostava a cabeça na parede, fechando os olhos lentamente e os cobrindo com um dos braços, apreciando o sabor doce que dominou a sua língua.

O moreno de olhos verdes franziu o cenho para o tio. Aquilo fora estranho. Peter não havia respondido a sua provocação obviamente amigável sem uma agressiva de cunho também amistoso. Aquilo fora realmente muito estranho. O seu tio parecia estar cansado e com pouca paciência, o que era algo bastante raro. Olhando para Scott e Lydia, o Hale notou que os mesmos pareciam um pouco tensos, provavelmente preocupados com o afastamento entre Alice e o grupo. Derek não poderia os julgar, ele também estava. Mas eles haviam entendido que, quando tentavam prender os que já estavam presos, deixavam os que estavam livres escaparem. A prova disso fora que, enquanto eles, que tanto discutiam com os detentos, estavam fora, momentaneamente, do foco do caso, eles haviam feito grandes avanços. Eles entenderam que deveriam parar de se focar na divisão e focar nos criminosos que ela caçava e não os que faziam parte dela, do contrário, seriam apenas estorvos que seriam substituídos assim que fosse notado o atraso que o peso de seus atos causava.

O dia se passou e nada de nenhuma informação nova. Nem por parte de Lydia e muito menos por parte de Stiles, o que preocupava Scott mais ainda. Ele já começava a andar de um lado para o outro na sala, enquanto mordia a pele do polegar, nervoso. Derek não estava muito diferente, ele brincava com o botão de uma caneta, tentando se entreter com o estalo gerado pela ativação do mecanismo de saída e entrada do bico da caneta, enquanto disfarçava o seu nervosismo com tédio.

\- uma pergunta simples: como o Stiles vai nos informar se descobrir algo? – indagou Derek vendo o grupo olhar para Allison que se viu surpresa quando se deu conta daquele ponto.

\- merda! Eu me esqueço que eles não podem ter celular! – exclamou a morena, batendo na própria testa.

\- alguém tinha que ficar com ele para servir de conexão – ditou Isaac olhando para os agentes, que se entreolharam, com exceção de Lydia. Peter suspirou, imaginando que teria de se afastar da “base” para poder ficar com o seu detento protegido. Stiles era responsabilidade dele, já que fora um dos agentes que o prendeu, sem contar que era o único que entendia o jeito único de funcionar do castanho.

\- eu vou lá – ditou Scott já se dirigindo para a porta.

\- deixa. Pode deixar que eu vou – ditou Derek colocando a caneta no bolso do terno, chamando a atenção de Peter.

\- para quê? Causar mais intrigas? – indagou o louro já se erguendo.

\- é melhor deixar o Peter ir – ditou Vernon chamando a atenção dos dois morenos.

\- Peter tem facilidade em persuadir a polícia. E os oficiais estão ficando impacientes. Precisamos dele aqui para manter a ordem caso as coisas cheguem a sair do controle – disse Derek vendo o tio lhe fitar com seriedade.

Peter pensava seriamente no assunto. De fato, os policiais estavam ficando impacientes, sabendo que o culpado pela morte de dois de seus conterrâneos estava solto por aí, era bem provável que eles perdessem o controle. Mas também havia o fator ódio naquela equação. Derek não suportava Alice. Da última vez que os dois ficaram sozinhos, Derek atirou no detento e os dois se esmurraram um pouco. Deixar Derek e Stiles juntos era igualmente perigoso, naquela situação. Ele poderia muito bem mandar Scott junto, se o moreno de queixo torto não nutrisse tanto ódio quanto Derek. Ele não tinha dúvidas de que Stiles poderia lidar com ambos, caso mais uma briga ocorresse, mas as pessoas não eram a prova de balas e o governo não iria gostar nada de saber que dois de seus agentes estão atirando em um detento sobre a sua custódia sem qualquer motivo coerente.

\- deixe o Derek ir – falou Allison chamando a atenção do louro.

\- ele evoluiu muito em menos de uma hora – ditou Isaac cruzando os braços na direção do agente Hale.

\- a evolução mais esperada do que a do Pikachu do Ash – soltou Erica gerando gargalhadas em Vernon, Isaac e Allison.

\- se Allison está dizendo, então vá – disse Peter cruzando os braços e voltando a se sentar.

Derek meneou positivamente, antes de sair da sala com velocidade, enquanto Peter rezava para não se arrepender. O Hale tinha pressa em encontrar o castanho de lóbulos furados. O seu nervosismo estava crescendo. Ele precisava encontrar Alice para confirmar com os próprios olhos que, talvez, apenas talvez, ele pudesse confiar no castanho enquanto o mesmo não lhe dava motivos para mais desconfiança.

\- consegui – ditou Lydia chamando a atenção de todos e logo Peter se ergueu, se aproximando da ruiva.

\- consegue achar a localização de todos eles? – questionou o louro vendo a ruiva permanecer a mover os dedos com velocidade.

\- se consegui copiar todos, sim – respondeu a Martin e logo o louro puxou uma bloco de notas e uma caneta.

\- já cuidou da louça? – questionou a mulher vendo o filho menear positivamente.

\- lavei, sequei e guardei – respondeu ouvindo a mulher agradecer e voltar a sua atenção para a novela.

Ryan subiu as escadas de sua casa com velocidade, se dirigindo para o próprio quarto. O castanho fechou a porta e se jogou em sua cama, suspirando cansado. Ele havia tido muitos afazeres desde que havia chegado em casa. Ele e sua maldita mania de deixar tudo para a última hora. Ao invés de ter feito os trabalhos que deveria entregar amanhã, durante a tarde, na biblioteca, o rapaz ficou xeretando o computador dos agentes. Sendo assim, quando chegou em casa, teve que começar a fazer tudo. Três malditos trabalhos que eram demasiados extensos. Ele quase surtou com a maldita redação de história. Quem se importa com o que já passou?

E foi pensando nisso que o rapaz se ergueu de prontidão, se sentando na cama e tratando de puxar o seu notebook para o colo. Ele não havia tido tempo de ver o que havia encontrado no computador dos agentes. Ele estava ansioso, quando saiu da biblioteca, mas não teve tempo de dar uma olhada. Muito menos teve coragem de olhar no computador em que estava. Não com aquele homem tão perto deles. Seria muita ousadia. O rapaz abriu o e-mail, vendo os arquivos que ele havia enviado para ele mesmo. Ele começou a baixar os arquivos, enquanto olhava para a porta, para ver se ninguém estava para entrar. O castanho também se dirigiu para a janela do quarto, tratando de fechar a mesma e as cortinas também.

Ele queria privacidade para ver aquilo.

O primeiro a baixar fora o arquivo com o nome de Zumbi. Ele clicou no arquivo para abrir o mesmo, mas fora surpreendido quando surgiu uma notificação na tela do seu computador, informando que não havia conseguido abrir o arquivo pois o mesmo não mais existia no computador. O adolescente franziu o cenho, antes de ir para a pasta de downloads, passando a procurar pelo arquivo, mas o mesmo realmente não existia. Ele tentou o arquivo com o nome Alice, mas o mesmo lhe rendeu a mesma mensagem. Irritado, ele tentou baixar os arquivos novamente, mas quando abriu o e-mail mais uma vez, o e-mail enviado por ele mesmo com os arquivos já não mais existia em sua caixa de entrada.

\- mas o que porra está acontecendo? – questionou recarregando a página, vendo que o e-mail havia, realmente, desaparecido.

Ele procurou na pasta de spam e na de mensagens enviadas. Procurou pelo e-mail na lixeira, mas também não havia nada. Procurou os arquivos na lixeira do notebook, mas também não encontrou nada. Foi então que ele se deu conta do que estava acontecendo ali. No mesmo instante, o rapaz puxou o celular e discou o número do melhor amigo. Demorou apenas alguns toques para Vincent atender.

\- cara, eles hackearam o meu computador – o castanho cortou qualquer chance de o outro iniciar um assunto qualquer.

\- como é? Eles quem? – questionou o moreno, do outro lado da linha, enquanto abria o guarda-roupa e jogava a toalha sobre a cama.

\- o FBI, caralho! – exclamou o castanho e o moreno congelou.

\- Ryan, não brinca comigo, cara. Não brinca com uma coisa dessas comigo, não. Você sabe que eu sou paranoico, meu irmão – implorou o moreno enquanto parava com a cueca na mão, olhando ao redor, preocupado.

\- é sério. Os arquivos, eles não existem mais no meu e-mail. E quando eu baixei eles quando cheguei, eles estavam no meu e-mail. Agora, eles foram deletados do meu computador e do e-mail, cara! – exclamou o adolescente, já nervoso.

\- mano, é sério. Para. Eu estou ficando assustado – ditou o moreno enquanto vestia a roupa íntima apressado e corria para a janela do próprio quarto, olhando ao redor para ver se a sua casa já não estava sendo cercada pelos federais.

\- eu estou falando sério! Eu não sei como, mas eles descobriram a gente! – ditou o adolescente, nervoso.

Ryan fora surpreendido quando o seu notebook liberou o som característico de notificação no chat de uma rede social específica. O castanho se viu surpreso quando viu um nome estranho no chat. A primeira mensagem fora um simples “oi”, seguido da imagem de uma abóbora sorridente. O castanho olhou para aquela imagem por um bom tempo, confuso. Ele achou que fosse spam ou qualquer outra coisa e ignorou, permanecendo a falar com o seu melhor amigo, desesperado. E foi quando outra mensagem chegou que o castanho se viu amedrontado.

“É melhor não me ignorar, Ryan”

O castanho parou, em choque, ao ler a mensagem. Ele estava confuso. Não era estranho saberem o seu nome, mas naquela rede social, sim. Ele nunca havia usado o seu nome naquele site de jogos. Nervoso, o castanho cobriu a boca com a mão, enquanto virava um pouco, se afastando minimamente do computador.

\- Vinc, alguém me chamou no chat, aqui. Está estranho – ditou enquanto olhava de soslaio para o notebook, vendo mais uma mensagem surgir.

“Desliga o celular, Ryan”

\- mano, o cara sabe que eu estou no celular. O cara sabe que eu estou no celular! – exclamou desesperado.

\- desliga essa porra! – exclamou Vincent já vestindo a calça.

\- se liga. Eu vou parar de falar com você, mas não encerra a chamada – sussurrou Ryan enquanto olhava nervoso para a tela do notebook.

\- o quê? Enlouqueceu? Desliga esse computador, cara! – exclamou Vincent, nervoso.

\- eu vou parar de falar e fingir que desliguei – ditou o castanho nem esperando o amigo falar alguma coisa.

“Muito bem. Você não vai querer que o FBI saiba que você invadiu eles, não é?”

Ryan gelou com a informação contida na mensagem, antes de ver o mesmo rostinho sorridente da abóbora surgir logo embaixo. O castanho sentia as mãos tremerem e o suor começar a surgir nas mesmas.

“Se quiser manter isso em segredo, jogue comigo”

A mensagem veio seguida de um link. Um link que ele já havia acessado uma vez, mas não viu lógica alguma naquilo. Nervoso, ele clicou no link e logo a interface inicial do Trick or Treat surgiu na tela do seu notebook.

‘O que eu faço?’

Questionou Ryan vendo a mensagem “digitando”, surgir no chat, indicando que “Hallowen Killer” estava digitando. O adolescente estava nervoso. Ele sentia que nada de bom iria sair daquele maldito site. Mas ele não se via com outra escolha. Era jogar ou ser preso. Ele teria de fazer o que quer que seja que aquele maldito site mandasse.

Stiles se encontrava sozinho no escuro da biblioteca, focado no computador a sua frente. O castanho era a única coisa iluminada naquele local, já que a única iluminação existente era a tela a sua frente. O castanho havia conseguido algumas informações novas que lhe iluminaram bastante o caso. Passara quase vinte e quatro horas na frente daquele computador.. Através daquele computador, Stiles conseguiu redirecionar a pesquisa até descobrir um e-mail utilizado no mesmo horário em que o computador havia sido usado pelo administrador do Trick or Treat.

No entanto, o e-mail era de uma das vítimas. Stiles investigou mais afundo e então, se lembrando de tudo o que viu nas redes sociais da vítima, se lembrou de que a vítima postou uma foto do treino de futebol junto de alguns colegas de time. Então era impossível que aquele e-mail lhe levasse a algum lugar. No entanto, quando o castanho resolveu fazer uma limpa no e-mail da vítima, ele foi agraciado com informações interessantes sobre o adolescente. Informações estas que lhe diziam que os adolescentes de hoje em dia talvez não tivessem se tornado tão burros quanto ele pensava.

Ele, então, resolveu acessar o e-mail de todas as outras vítimas enquanto estava na biblioteca. Cada um com um problema diferente, mas todos sendo causados pelo mesmo culpado e no mesmo modus operandi, aquilo lhe fez sorrir com a sua descoberta, mas o seu interior ainda estava agitado. Ele ainda se sentia inquieto e o modus operandi que via ser utilizado lhe inquietava mais ainda. Ele reconhecia aquilo. Não era a primeira vez que via um daqueles. A sua mente viajou longe, lhe trazendo flashs do passado.

Suas mãos pequenas sujas de sangue, o sorriso meigo e gentil, mas que carregava perigo por trás dele. Mesmo estando em um corpo morto, aquele sorriso era tão parecido com o que era usado em vida. O corpo deitado no chão de terra batida, cercado por algumas folhas tinha os olhos voltados em sua direção. Uma risada doce ecoou em sua mente, junto dos flashs enquanto via cabelos longos com algumas mexas azuis se moverem no ar enquanto o corpo girava, com o dono do mesmo rindo divertido. A tatuagem verde em seu pulso quase não era vista, mas ele a reconhecia pela cor. E então, o corpo que antes girava, agora estava dentro de uma cova, sem o brilho no olhar, mas com o mesmo sorriso fino nos lábios. E então a terra caiu como chuva, o enterrando, enquanto o mesmo estendia a mão para si, como se pedisse ajuda. O grito de dor veio em sua mente, lhe fazendo acordar para o presente.

Stiles teve a sua atenção chamada quando notou um outro monitor acender. Ele olhou para o outro lado da fileira de computadores, esperando ver a imagem da bibliotecária ali, mas tudo o que viu fora o monitor do computador se tornar escuro, como se alguém estivesse programando algo no mesmo antes de o iniciar. Aquilo fez o castanho franzir o cenho, antes de apertar um botão no teclado do computador em que estava, se erguer de sua cadeira e se aproximar, lentamente do computador. Era tarde. Os funcionários as biblioteca já haviam ido embora. Havia apenas ele, ali. O homem franziu o cenho ao ver, aos poucos, letras brancas surgirem no escuro da tela.

“Você não pode pegar o Hallowen”

“Não pode pegar o que não pode ver”

Stiles ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento, enquanto observava com desdém para o computador, olhando bem para a webcam acima do mesmo. Ele sabia que aquilo estava ligado e que o seu suspeito o estava vigiando naquele momento. O castanho sorriu vitorioso, antes de olhar bem para a pequena câmera acima do monitor e lamber os lábios sensualmente. O assassino deu uma risadinha baixa antes de apertar o botão do microfone.

\- mas eu posso ver você. Eu vejo você bem o suficiente para saber onde lhe pegar – ditou o castanho sorrindo travesso antes de desligar o computador, desligando a fonte do mesmo.

O castanho foi surpreendido quando as luzes se ascenderam e logo ele olhou para o lado, vendo um moreno de olhos verdes conhecido se aproximar com a sua típica expressão séria. O mais baixo sorriu ladino, desdenhando do moreno, enquanto retornava para o computador em que estava antes de ter o contato breve com o criminoso que estava caçando.

\- até que demorou para você dar as caras por aqui – falou o castanho enquanto via o moreno cruzar os braços.

\- eu não vi lhe vigiar – ditou o moreno de olhos verdes, surpreendendo o castanho.

\- não? E o que veio fazer aqui, então? – indagou o Stilinski vendo o agente Hale se aproximar mais.

\- você não tem celular. Então alguém tem que ser a conexão entre você e o resto da equipe – respondeu Derek e o castanho lhe fitou com tédio.

\- e você não ficou nem um pouco desesperado com a minha ausência Uhum. Uhum. Sei – ditou Alice voltando a sua atenção para o monitor atrás de si

\- dois coelhos em um golpe só – argumentou o moreno vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça

\- me ama muito, você – comentou o mais jovem ignorando a imagem do moreno, que negou com a cabeça, soltando uma lufada de ar pelas narinas, sorrindo.

\- o que estava fazendo? – questionou Derek vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- ele não apenas sabe que estamos atrás dele. Como também sabe um pouco do que sabemos sobre ele – ditou Stiles enquanto se sentava.

\- e como sabe disso? – questionou o Hale vendo o castanho sorrir.

\- ele fez contato comigo antes de você chegar – respondeu Stiles e o agente se viu surpreso.

\- ele sabe que você está aqui? – indagou o moreno vendo o detento menear positivamente.

\- está tentando mexer com o nosso psicológico – ditou enquanto voltava a mexer no computador.

\- o que ele disse? Como disse? Ele é recluso demais para tentar contato direto – questionou o agente, curioso, se sentando ao lado do castanho.

\- ele hackeou aquele computador ali – ditou Stiles apontando para o aparelho citado, antes de olhar para o mesmo, curioso.

\- ele disse que... como ele ligou? – questionou Stiles vendo o moreno lhe fitar com confusão.

\- o quê? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho encarar, curioso, o equipamento.

\- o computador... ele precisa estar ligado para ser controlado remotamente. Mas só esse computador está ligado. Então como ele conseguiu ligar aquele? – questionou Stiles antes de se erguer, se aproximando do aparelho.

\- ele esteve aqui – ditou Derek vendo o castanho se aproximar do aparelho erguendo a mão para a mão do agente, parando o Hale, quando o mesmo ergueu a arma.

\- não. Ele não esteve aqui. Ele não tem coragem o suficiente. – ditou o Stilinski se aproximando do computador.

\- então o que acha que aconteceu? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes parando ao lado do castanho, que colou o ouvido no gabinete.

\- bate nele – ditou Stiles e o Hale olhou confuso para o castanho, antes de obedecer.

\- o que foi? – indagou Derek vendo o assassino andar até o computador ao lado e repetir o ato.

\- bate nesse – ordenou o castanho e o moreno, ainda confuso obedeceu.

\- o que está fazendo? – inquiriu o agente, perdido.

\- ele tem algo dentro – respondeu Stiles voltando para o primeiro computador em que Derek bateu por ordem sua.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou Derek antes de Stiles começar a arrancar os fios do gabinete e o virar.

\- ele não pode ligar o computador de longe, só se ele tiver um mecanismo para isso. Isso é um lugar público e não deixam os computadores ligados como adolescentes. A biblioteca não é um alvo de controle absoluto, a não ser que – ditou o castanho enquanto procurava algo para abrir o aparelho.

\- que ele tenha um mecanismo que ajude ele nisso – ditou Derek vendo o castanho erguer o aparelho e lhe entregar o mesmo.

\- pega isso. Vamos levar os dois para a delegacia – ordenou o castanho enquanto olhava bem para o monitor do computador que estava usando, antes de começar a desligar o mesmo.

\- não podemos levar os dois computadores. Não temos um mandato ainda – argumentou Derek vendo o castanho pegar o segundo gabinete.

\- foda-se! Não tem ninguém para nos impedir. Você quer pegar o cara ou não? Trás o mandato depois – ditou Stiles já se dirigindo para a saída.

\- que eu não me arrependa disso. Não se arrependa, Derek. Não se arrependa – ditou Derek seguindo o castanho com o gabinete embaixo do braço.

\- a maioria desses endereços são de computadores de locais públicos – ditou Lydia vendo a localização de todos os computadores que foram usados pelo administrador do Trick or Treat em um mapa.

\- isso é muito confuso. Ele parece não esconder que é o administrador do site, para as pessoas a sua volta – comentou Isaac vendo Erica olhar para si, meneando em concordância.

\- isso é estranho. Ele não tem coragem de criar uma assinatura, mas tem coragem o suficiente para não esconder que é o administrador do site? – indagou Allison, confusa.

\- coragem ou burrice – respondeu Erica.

\- não. Ele é meticuloso demais. Ele consegue esconder os rastros dele de Lydia. Burrice não parece fazer parte dele nesse sentido – ditou Peter, chamando a atenção para ele.

\- talvez ele apenas não saiba como esconder os seus rastros fora do mundo virtual – ditou Isaac deixando uma leve dúvida no ar.

\- vocês tem noção de quantas pessoas estão acessando esse lixo? – indagou a ruiva mostrando a tela para os outros agentes, onde mostrava a quantidade de acessos no momento.

\- mentira! – exclamou Scott, indignado.

\- de onde sai tanta gente burra? – indagou Isaac, igualmente irritado.

\- burra ou com necessidade de atenção – argumentou Vernon. A porta se abriu e logo o grupo fora surpreendido pela imagem de Stiles e Derek, cada um carregando um gabinete de computador.

\- mas o que é isso? – questionou Peter, confuso.

\- não dava para deixar lá e eu tinha que mostrar isso – ditou Stiles enquanto largava o gabinete sobre a mesa do delegado.

\- eu vou providenciar o mandato daqui a pouco – falou Derek enquanto via Stiles correr para fora da sala.

\- ele está realmente animado com esses computadores – disse Erica vendo o castanho sumir quando a porta se fechou.

\- o que ele viu neles? – questionou Isaac vendo Derek dar de ombros.

\- ele só encostou o ouvido no computador e pediu para eu bater nele um pouco – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes vendo o castanho retornar com uma chave estrela em mãos.

\- o filho da mãe é tão inteligente! – exclamou Stiles enquanto começava a abrir o gabinete aos poucos, ao mesmo tempo em que encarava Peter fixamente com um sorriso no rosto.

\- explique – ditou o homem vendo o castanho sorrir animado.

\- ele não seria burro ao ponto de usar o próprio computador como administrador. Então ele precisa usar computadores de locais públicos. Mas, tem um problema em fazer isso. O computador só vai estar disponível enquanto o local estiver aberto e o computador ligado. – ditou o castanho vendo a ruiva franzir o cenho em sua direção, assim como Allison e Scott.

\- mas quase todos os acessos dele são feitos pela tarde e pela noite – argumentou a ruiva se lembrando muito bem dos horários de acesso do administrador.

\- e as mortes aconteceram pela noite – argumentou Scott vendo o castanho arrancar a lateral do gabinete.

\- exatamente. Ele precisaria de um computador público ligado nesse momento e de preferência em um local em que ninguém o veja funcionando – ditou Stiles enquanto virava o gabinete para que todos pudessem ver um aparelho grudado na parede interna do computador.

\- o que é isso? – questionou Erica vendo o castanho puxar o aparelho para fora.

\- o desgraçado acoplou um sistema parecido com o de bombas – ditou Vernon vendo o celular na mão do castanho ser ligado ao gabinete por fios.

\- ele criou um controle remoto para computadores públicos. Sempre que ele liga para um desses números, o computador liga – explicou Stiles vendo Lydia se aproximar, surpresa.

\- caramba! Isso é incrível! Mas e se o celular descarregar? – questionou a ruiva vendo o Stilinski colocar a mão no gabinete novamente.

\- ele já pensou nisso – ditou puxando o carregador do celular, que estava ligado à fonte interna do gabinete.

\- que gênio! – exclamou a ruiva vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- como soube disso? – questionou Erica vendo o castanho cruzar os braços.

\- eu estava sozinho na biblioteca, quando este computador ligou sozinho. Era ele, dizendo que nós não podemos pegar o que não podemos ver – disse o Stilinski vendo o grupo se entreolhar.

\- ele está tomando confiança – ditou Peter vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- isso é ruim. Esse cara é muito cauteloso. Se ele se tornar confiante demais, ele vai matar mais – afirmou Derek vendo Scott menear positivamente.

\- não necessariamente. A cautela dele é movida pelo medo – argumentou Peter chamando a atenção.

\- quando um assassino é cauteloso demais por medo, como esse, quando ele começa a perder o medo, ele deixa de ser cauteloso e passa a ser ousado – explicou Stiles cruzando os braços.

\- então só vamos conseguir pegá-lo quando ele matar mais? – questionou Isaac, confuso.

\- não necessariamente. Ele pode querer nos desafiar antes, mas isso é muito raro de acontecer – ditou Scott vendo o louro lhe fitar enquanto processava a informação.

\- conseguiu mais alguma informação além disso? – perguntou Allison vendo o castanho sorrir. Stiles foi interrompido quando a porta da sala se abriu.

\- agentes, tem alguém querendo falar com vocês. – ditou o delegado chamando a atenção do grupo, que o fitou curioso.

\- e quem seria? – questionou Allison, curiosa.

\- alguém com quem eu acho que vocês vão gostar de falar – respondeu o oficial antes de dar espaço para a pessoa passar.


	33. Jabberwocky

\- conseguiu mais alguma informação além disso? – perguntou Allison vendo o castanho sorrir. Stiles foi interrompido quando a porta da sala se abriu.

\- agentes, tem alguém querendo falar com vocês. – ditou o delegado chamando a atenção do grupo, que o fitou curioso.

\- e quem seria? – questionou Allison, curiosa.

\- alguém com quem eu acho que vocês vão gostar de falar – respondeu o oficial antes de dar espaço para a pessoa passar.

Os agentes assistiram, um tanto intrigados, um adolescente relativamente alto para a idade, com cabelos despenteados e olhos vermelhos, indicando que havia chorado antes de seguir até o seu encontro adentrar o local. Stiles reconheceu o rapaz imediatamente, assim como Allison, Erica, Vernon e Isaac. Aquele era o adolescente que havia elogiado Stiles mais cedo, recebendo um elogio por parte do castanho.

\- o cara do brinco legal – ditou Stiles vendo o rapaz se encolher um pouco.

\- este é Ryan Charles. Ele alega ter sido contactado pelo nosso suspeito – ditou o delegado vendo o adolescente se encolher ainda mais na presença dos federais.

Os agentes se entreolharam, surpresos, antes de direcionarem o olhar para o adolescente. Stiles sorriu ladino, se colocando na frente do grupo de federais, apontando com a mão para a cadeira vazia, antes de se abaixar diante do adolescente, o analisando.

\- e então? O que você fez? – questionou o castanho mais velho ainda sorrindo maroto para o castanho mais novo, o vendo nervoso.

\- e-eu? – indagou Ryan sem conseguir olhar para o homem a sua frente.

\- é, você. Eu descobri como o cara escolhe as vítimas. E sei que, para ele, vocês não são vítimas – respondeu Stiles, chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- do que está falando? – perguntou Scott, confuso, mas Stiles apenas ergueu a mão em sua direção, pedindo silencio.

\- ele invadiu o seu computador. O que ele achou lá para tentar lhe convencer a jogar o jogo dele? – indagou o Stilinski vendo o adolescente coçar as mãos, nervoso e os olhos voltarem a arder.

\- eu não estou entendendo – soltou o delegado, confuso.

\- seja lá o que tenha feito, não irei lhe julgar. Dormiu com alguém que gostaria de manter em segredo? Foi pego se masturbando enquanto via pornografia? Traiu a namorada? Ou tem um namorado? Não nos interessa a sua vida pessoal, queremos apenas pegar o cara que lhe hackeou – ditou o castanho mais velho vendo o Charles coçar a garganta nervoso.

\- eu...

\- mais alto. Eles não conseguem lhe escutar – falou o Stilinski e o rapaz coçou a garganta.

\- me desculpem. Eu...invadi o computador de vocês – confessou o adolescente vendo o grupo de agentes se entreolhar, surpreso, com exceção do castanho a sua frente, que olhou para a ruiva com seriedade.

\- e como conseguiu? – questionou Stiles enquanto via Lydia digitar no próprio computador com velocidade.

\- pelo computador da biblioteca – respondeu Ryan ainda nervoso.

\- era o que estava fazendo lá? Por isso ficou nos encarando? – indagou Erica vendo o rapaz menear positivamente.

\- e como um adolescente como você conseguiu passar pelo sistema de ponta do computador da Lydia? – indagou Peter vendo o adolescente negar com a cabeça.

\- o sistema dela nem é tão de ponta, assim – argumentou vendo os federais lhe fitarem surpreso.

\- ele está certo. Este notebook é particular. O FBI apenas nos forneceu gabinetes, eu não coloquei muita segurança nesse computador. Estou pretendendo descartar ele em breve – ditou Lydia antes de suspirar.

\- eu descobri algo quando voltei para a delegacia. Houveram duas tentativas de invasão. Uma quando eu estava fora, atrás de Alice, mas ela falhou. A outra ocorreu quando eu estava no computador do delegado logo após Peter sair da sala. Esta teve sucesso – ditou a ruiva cruzando os braços e olhando para o rapaz com seriedade.

\- você trouxe um computador particular com pouca segurança para uma busca de um cyber serial killer?! – questionou Peter, surpreso e indignado.

\- eu não pretendia me afastar do computador, Peter, mas as circunstâncias pediram – argumentou a ruiva, com seriedade.

\- não houve circunstância alguma, só houve desconfiança e falta de profissionalismo – ditou o louro mais velho cruzando os braços e dando as costas para a mulher.

\- mas ele não pegou essa informação do computador da biblioteca. Aquele computador que você estava usando não tem webcam. O assassino não poderia saber quem havia feito isso. Como ele sabe que foi você? – indagou Stiles com seriedade em seu olhar.

\- eu... baixei dois arquivos que estavam abertos, só por curiosidade. Eu queria saber com o que vocês trabalham – ditou o rapaz e Derek se colocou ao lado de Stiles, o fitando com uma seriedade que pesava.

O peso do olhar daquele homem no adolescente era quase como a raiva. Ele esperava por aquilo, mas não esperava que fosse ficar tão nervoso quando ocorresse. Ryan sabia que os agente iriam ficar irritados e que ele seria preso, mas a raiva dos agentes estava lhe deixando muito nervosismo. O moreno de olhos verdes descruzou os braços e o fitou de cima, com fúria.

\- quais arquivos? – indagou, irritado.

\- Derek, não pegue pesado. Precisamos da colaboração dele – repreendeu Allison, tentando acalmar o companheiro.

\- quais. arquivos?- o moreno voltou a perguntar, ainda com a voz grossa indicando toda a irritação que sentia.

\- eram dois casos de nomes estranhos... um se chamava zumbi e o outro se chamava

\- Alice – a voz de Lydia cortou a do adolescente, fazendo o peito dos federais gelar.

\- esse mesmo – confirmou o adolescente vendo os agentes se entreolharem.

\- se esses dois arquivos vazam, estamos fodidos – ditou Vernon olhando para Isaac e Erica.

\- você leu os arquivos? – questionou Allison vendo o adolescente negar com a cabeça.

\- não podemos confiar na palavra dele – ditou Derek vendo o adolescente ficar nervoso.

\- mas podem confiar na minha. Esse garoto não leu os arquivos – ditou Alice chamando a atenção do moreno de olhos verdes.

\- e como tem certeza disso? – indagou o Hale confuso.

\- ele está sentado bem na minha frente sem demonstrar receio nenhum quanto a minha pessoa. Algo que ninguém faria se tivesse lido aqueles arquivos – respondeu deixando o adolescente curioso.

\- um deles é sobre você? – questionou vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- pode me chamar de Stiles ou Alice – respondeu vendo o rapaz lhe fitar levemente confuso.

\- Alice... ele é sobre você – murmurou pensativo.

\- agora não é hora para dar respostas à perguntas secundárias, Alice. Você disse que ele entrou em contato com você. Como? – questionou Scott vendo o rapaz coçar a garganta, ainda nervoso com os agentes de cabelos negros.

\- pelo chat de uma rede social. Quando eu abri o meu computador para ler os arquivos, eles foram excluídos remotamente. Ele parecia não querer que eu lesse – ditou deixando os federais confusos com a ultima informação.

\- ele não lhe deixou ler? – indagou Scott, apenas para confirmar que estava realmente ouvindo aquilo.

\- sim. No início eu achei que fossem vocês que tivessem me descoberto. Eu liguei para o meu amigo que estava comigo quando eu invadi o sistema de vocês. Começamos a debater sobre isso desesperados. Quandk o chat abriu sozinho e me disse para desligar o celular, eu fiquei desesperado – dizia o rapaz, ficando nervoso novamente.

\- foi aí que ele disse para você jogar com ele – ditou Stiles cortando o rapaz.

\- como sabe? – questionou Ryan, surpreso. Os Federais pareciam realmente ser bons naquilo.

\- eu descobri como ele convence as vítimas a irem tão longe no jogo – ditou Stiles se erguendo e se dirigindo para o quadro.

\- e como seria? – questionou Allison.

\- ele invade os seus computadores, procurando por algo que poderia... “incriminar” a vítima. Uma de nossas vítimas traía a melhor amiga se deitando com o namorado dela. Ele filmou tudo e usou o vídeo para convencer a garota a se enforcar por um minuto. Ela só não sabia que aquilo era tempo o suficiente para perder a consciência e não conseguir mais tirar a corda do pescoço. O mesmo ocorreu com a ultima vítima. Ele mantinha relações sexuais com o melhor amigo. A nossa segunda vítima parece ter sido flagrado falando algo que algumas pessoas, incluindo os seus pais, não iriam gostar de ouvir. – ditou o castanho se afastando do adolescente para caminhar na direção do quadro que haviam montado.

O castanho passou a escrever no quadro, descrevendo, com poucas palavras, o modo como o assassino escolhia as suas vítimas e as fazia entrar em seu jogo suicida. O delegado chamou o garoto, o segurando pelos ombros, na intenção de o remover da sala, para que o adolescente não escutasse mais nenhuma informação confidencial. No entanto, quando se aproximou da porta, os dois foram parados pela voz do castanho de lóbulos furados.

\- creio eu que o Ryan vai ficar conosco, delegado – ditou o especialista chamando a atenção do oficial, que se virou surpreso.

\- ele é apenas um adolescente curioso – argumentou o oficial tentando apelar para o sentimentalismo dos agentes.

\- isso dá para notar apenas ao olhar para ele. Agora, sente o senhor Charles onde ele estava. – ditou Peter chamando a atenção do homem e do adolescente.

\- eu quero que você leve uma equipe para a residência dos Charles. Deixe um oficial com eles só por segurança. Allison, Erica e Vernon. Vão com ele. Preciso que alguém analise o quarto do Ryan e tragam o computador com vocês – ordenou o Tate vendo o delegado olhar para o Charles, que suspirou, tristonho.

\- vamos – falou Erica já se retirando da sala, de braços cruzados, impaciente.

\- eu... Vou ficar alí no canto – disse Ryan empurrando uma das cadeiras para o canto da parede.

\- na verdade, eu prefiro que você se sente aqui – ditou Stiles parando atrás da cadeira da mesa do delegado.

\- perdeu o juízo?! – indagou Scott, irritado.

Eles estavam indo muito na onda de Alice e Peter estava permitindo. No início, Derek era como o pilar que impedia que o tio permitisse que o assassino tomasse o controle, mas, agora, o moreno de olhos verdes não pareceu ter nenhuma objeção a ideia do castanho.

\- Stiles, o que, exatamente, você está pensando em fazer? – indagou o Hake vendo o castanho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- se ele conseguiu entrar no computador de Lydia e, ainda por cima, dizer que não é seguro o bastante, pode nos ajudar a rastrear o verdadeiro computador do desgraçado – ditou o castanho vendo Scott praticamente ter um ataque cardíaco atrás de Derek.

\- ele pirou de vez! – exclamou o McCall, irritado.

\- na verdade, é uma boa ideia. Ryan está com o filme queimado. Acredito, eu, que ele queira recompensar o que fez – falou a ruiva, de braços cruzados, vendo o castanho acariciar os cabelos, igualmente castanhos, do adolescente.

\- você quer nos ajudar a pegar o cara que lhe fez se entregar, certo? – questionou Alice sorrindo ladino na direção do mais novo.

\- e-eu... A-acho que sim – respondeu Ryan, nervoso.

\- é assim que se diz – ditou Stiles antes de se erguer vendo o adolescente encarar o computador do delegado, nervoso.

\- não. Ele vai trabalhar no próprio computador assim que ele chegar – ditou Derek chamando a atenção do castanho.

\- e qual o problema em usar esse? – indagou Stiles, confuso.

\- esse garoto já nos causou problemas demais. Vou permitir que faça o que quiser, contanto que seja do meu jeito. Você tem um jeito estranho e funcional de resolver as coisas, mas há limites pras as suas loucuras. Não vou deixar que coloque um hacker que está sob nossa custódia no computador de uma delegacia – respondeu Derek encarando o castanho com seriedade, que lhe encarava com igual seriedade.

\- como quiser. Contanto que ele acesse um computador para me fornecer o que eu preciso – foi tudo o que o castanho disse antes de seguir para o celular que estava conectado a um dos computadores da biblioteca.

\- venha. Espere sentado naquela cadeira até que lhe chamemos – falou Petwr enquanto apontava para a cadeira ao lado da qual Isaac estava sentado.

  
Não chegou, exatamente, a demorar. Os pais de Ryan, um tanto confusos, fizeram tudo o que os oficiais pediram, entregando o computador do filho para a polícia e permitindo que um dos oficiais ficasse em sua residência por aquela noite. Erica e Vernon, juntamente com o oficial e Allison, retornaram para a delegacia.

Os detentos entregaram o notebook para Lydia, que o investigou por completo antes de passar para o adolescente. Diferente do esperado por Scott, o adolescente realmente fora útil. Foram necessárias apenas poucas horas para que Lydia e Ryan determinassem uma localização.

\- encontrei! – exclamou Lydia, animada. No mesmo instante, Derek e Peter avançaram no computador dar ruiva, quase desesperados.

\- e onde esse filho da mãe está? – indagou Peter, já irritado com o criminoso.

\- mas isso é... – a ruiva murmurou, surpresa.

\- o que? Qual é o endereço? – questionou Derek, confuso.

\- esse endereço... Isso está confuso. Aqui diz que é de uma universidade em... – a ruiva tentava explicar a confusão, mas ela mesma estava perdida com aquilo.

\- onde que fica, Lydia? – perguntou Allison.

\- Miami – respondeu Ryan chamando a atenção dos federais e do delegado.

\- Miami?! Mas isso é muito longe! – exclamou Vernon, surpreso.

\- não tem nenhuma chance de estar errado? – indagou Erica vendo a ruiva negar com a cabeça.

\- o celular nos leva até lá. É impossível estar errado – respondeu a Martin, confusa.

\- isso é estranho. Com todo o respeito, Lydia, mas o que faria alguém sair de Miami para vir até aqui, apenas colocar uns telefones celulares em computadores da biblioteca da cidade? – questionou o McCall, confuso.

\- é porque ele não saiu de Miami para esta cidade. Ele saiu da cidade e foi para Miami – respondeu Peter criando um estalo na mente de Derek.

\- sabe de alguém que saiu da cidade para fazer faculdade? – indagou o Hale vendo o oficial dar de ombros.

\- está numa cidade pequena do interior. Aqui, o máximo que conseguem é ir para cidades vizinhas – respondeu o delegado vendo os agentes suspirarem.

\- e-eu sei de alguém – ditou Ryan chamando a atenção de todos.

\- sabe? – questionou Isaac, animado 

\- e-eu não sei se ela seria capaz de fazer isso, mas... – o adolescente falava baixo, receoso do que dizia.

\- as pessoas mudam, garoto. Há personalidades, sim, que conseguem manter os seus princípios. Mas há outras que conseguem se transformar completamente – ditou Peter, chamando a atenção do rapaz 

\- no colegial, no ano passado, havia uma garota no ultimo ano. Ela... Vivia na biblioteca, sabe? Ela manjava de computadores e trabalhava lá por meio período. Ela... Era legal. Me ensinou algumas coisas de informática e foi por isso que comecei a estudar computadores e virei hacker. Ela... era meio tímida, mas tinha um jeito rebelde. Ela gostava de jogos do tipo “verdade ou desafio” e coisas como fazer desafios e não ser pego. Ela não contou para ninguém, só para mim, mas, ela conseguiu passar em uma faculdade em Miami. Ganhou uma bolsa muito cara. – disse Ryan, enquanto abria um vídeo em seu computador.

No vídeo, havia uma garota sorridente, a qual encarava a câmera com animação. Ela dizia estar pronta para fazer, enquanto brincava com uma pedra nas mãos. Quando a garota disse “lá vai”, ela entrou na pose de arremessador e lançou a pedra com força no vidro de uma janela.

\- ela tinha algo contra alguém? Ela sofreu alguma perda ou frustração enorme? – questionou Scott vendo o castanho lhe fitar confuso.

\- bom... Ela... Tinha um namorado, aqui – respondeu o rapaz, meio receoso.

\- e quem seria? Ele pode ser o alvo principal dele – indagou Erica vendo o garoto olhar receoso para o oficial da sala.

\- é o filho do delegado – respondeu Ryan olhando com receio para o oficial.

\- o Kyle? – perguntou o delegado surpreso.

\- eles... Namoravam em segredo. Só eu e o melhor amigo do seu filho sabíamos – respondeu o garoto vendo o homem puxar o celular rapidamente.

\- o que aconteceu entre eles? – questionou Derek.

\- ela queria que ele fosse com ela para Miami. Mas, perto da viagem dela para lá, ele confessou que havia se matriculado em uma universidade na cidade vizinha. Ela não gostou nenhum pouco. Teve um ataque de fúria no quarto dela antes de me chamar para conversar. Ela disse estar muito chateada. Até tentou transar comigo para se vingar, mas eu disse que ela precisava se acalmar. Depois disso, ela nunca mais falou comigo. Saiu da cidade antes do dia da viagem. Os pais disseram que ela se recusa a dizer onde está e a voltar – explicou Ryan vendo os agentes franzirem o cenho.

\- uma possessiva. Perdeu o controle e agora quer vingança. Mas por que assim? Normalmente, possessivos só se tornam violentos quando acham que estão sendo traídos. Ela deve ter o observado por um tempo – informou Erica vendo a equipe se tornar mais pensativa no assunto.

\- ele tem um notebook. Vive conversando pela internet. – ditou o delegado vendo os agentes se entreolharem.

\- perfeito para o nosso suspeito. Ela com toda a certeza descobriu que o seu filho dormiu com alguém – ditou Lydia vendo Erica soltar o ar em uma risada.

\- nem precisa dormir. O tipo psicopata controlador não precisa disso. Qualquer amizade, qual quer aproximação do sexo que atrai o parceiro é o suficiente para a paranoia ocorrer. Basta um olhar e – a loura ditou, passando por todos na sala, antes de estalar os dedos na frente de Allison.

\- o ódio cresce e o controlador se torna violento até para o próprio parceiro. Capaz de qualquer coisa para deixar o relacionamento “maravilhoso” a salvo de qualquer intruso insolente. – ditou Erica e logo o delegado se virou.

\- Kyle, venha para a delegacia. Agora! É uma ordem! – ditou o delegado, agitado.

\- mande ele trazer o computador – ditou Lydia e o homem meneou, ordenando o filho o fazer logo em seguida.

Não demorou para que o filho do delegado chegasse a delegacia com o notebook debaixo do braço, enquanto o carregador estava enrolado no pescoço. O rapaz, confuso, olhou para todos aqueles agentes o encarando, receoso. O moreno assistiu, inquieto, a ruiva revistar o seu notebook. A mulher franziu o cenho algumas vezes, assim como Derek, que se encontrava ao lado da mesma.

\- eu estou sendo investigado? – indagou, nervoso.

\- não exatamente – respondeu Stiles, sentado na mesa enquanto balança as pernas inocentemente, com o pescoço inclinado para o lado.

\- ela já entrou em contato, não foi? – questionou Alice chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- como assim? – questionou Kyle, confuso.

\- uma pessoa está lhe chantageando na internet. Você tem cortado os pulsos, certo? – indagou o castanho fazendo todos olharem para ele. No mesmo instante, o filho do delegado encolheu os braços, tratando de puxar as mangas da camisa com os dedos.

\- filho, isto é verdade? – perguntou o pai do moreno, vendo o mesmo morder o lábio inferior.

\- eu não sei do que ele está falando – ditou o rapaz, nervoso.

\- então por que está tentando esconder as mãos? Melhor. Delegado, o seu filho não anda usando muitas roupas que cobrem os braços? – questionou o castanho de lóbulos furados, chamando a atenção do homem que parou por um momento.

\- estamos no Alasca. É claro que uso roupas com mangas cumpridas – alegou Kyle vendo o castanho sorrir debochado em sua direção.

\- é por isso que só usa roupas de mangas cumpridas dentro de casa? – perguntou o homem, nervoso.

\- precisamos que fale a verdade, cara. Para lhe proteger. Essa pessoa não vai parar nos pulsos – ditou Vernon, tentando persuadir o mais novo.

Pareceu funcionar. Kyle começou a chorar, nervoso, confuso, irritado, frustrado e receoso. Estava nervoso com a situação. Confuso do motivo pelo qual sofria tudo aquilo. Irritado por ter que passar por aquele inferno. Frustrado por não poder fazer nada. Receoso pela reação do seu pai com tudo aquilo.

\- eu sei! Eu sei que não vai parar nos pulsos. Mas eu não posso fazer nada. Ele... ele faz isso todo mês. – confessou o rapaz e logo Lydia estalou os dedos.

\- Kyle acessa o Trick or Treat mensalmente – ditou a ruiva vendo Peter suspirar.

\- não consegue recuperar as conversa? – questionou esperançoso.

\- não. Ela sabe o que faz – respondeu a mulher, frustrada.

\- ela? – questionou Kyle, confuso.

\- é uma mulher? – indagou ainda puxando as mangas.

\- mas parece um homem – argumentou o filho do delegado, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- você já o viu? – indagou Isaac, surpreso.

\- s-sim. Todo mês, ele me faz uma video chamada. Me força a atender e me mandar fazer... coisas para ele. Todo. Santo. Mês – respondeu o moreno, irritado e aterrorizado.

\- coisas? Que tipo de coisas? – questionou o delegado, receoso.

O homem viu o filho ficar mais nervoso, retornando a chorar, em silêncio. O rapaz não parecia estar pronto para responder a aquela pergunta. Ele procurou respirar profundamente várias vezes, sempre tentando responder, mas a coragem de falar se esvaia, não lhe permitindo completar o ato. Ao lamber os lábios, o filho do delegado tomou o impulso necessário para falar.

\- ele... me manda fazer coisas que doem. Coisas que me envergonham. Ele diz gostar de me ver sofrer. Diz que eu sou uma pessoa ruim e que mereço ser punido – respondeu Kyle vendo o pai tomar um olhar furioso, enquanto lágrimas começavam a surgir nos olhos do homem fardado.

\- o que ele lhe manda fazer? – questionou o homem vendo o filho lamber os lábios, antes de mostrar os pulsos cortas e com várias cicatrizes.

\- me manda cortar os pulsos. Cortas os braços. Me manda me chicotear nas costas com força até que esteja tudo vermelho. Já me mandou quebrar os dedos. Me fez colocar álcool em minhas feridas. Uma garrafa toda, dando pausas de dez minutos para que eu sofresse mais. Dizia que era para eu ir me acostumando com a dor e a ardência, pois seria isso o que eu iria ter no inferno – respondeu o rapaz, retirando a camisa e mostrando as cicatrizes que tinha nas costas. Marcas vermelhas, hematomas e cicatrizes de cortes causados por ele mesmo.

\- corda. Você usa uma corda, certo? – questionou Stiles após analisar as marcas nas costas do rapaz.

\- é. Como sabe? – respondeu vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- os hematomas tem um espaço no final. A corda que você usa tem um nó na ponta. É fácil de diferenciar de chicotes   
normais – respondeu Alice, dando de ombros.

\- o que mais ela lhe manda fazer? – questionou Peter vendo o rapaz suspirar.

\- me manda... ficar nu toda vez. Me manda... dançar para ela. Faz com que eu bata uma na frente do computador – respondeu o rapaz e o delegado cobriu o rosto para chorar.

Ele não acreditava que tudo aquilo estava ocorrendo com o seu filho. Ele jurava que o filho estava protegido, mesmo estando morando em uma cidade vizinha na maior parte do tempo. Ele jurava que o filho estava bem. Sem sofrer nada. Sem ser ameaçado silenciosamente e torturado mesmo estando sob a sua proteção. O homem teve a realidade jogada duramente em sua face. Não importava se ele trabalhasse para proteger o filho de tudo. Não importava se ele fizesse de tudo para que nada pudesse atingir o seu garoto. Algo sempre iria conseguir penetrar por sua asa, discretamente, deslizando por suas penas e atingir o seu garoto com a força de um míssil.

\- há quanto tempo? – questionou o delegado, sem conseguir disfarçar o tom do choro.

\- há quanto tempo está sofrendo isso? – indagou novamente, ainda choroso.

\- vai fazer um ano em três meses – respondeu Kyle vendo o pai apertar os olhos em sofrimento.

\- ela não quer matar você – afirmou Alice, chamando a atenção de todos novamente.

\- por que acham que é ela? – questionou Kyle encarando o castanho.

\- eu tenho certeza, agora. Ela me disse uma vez que adorava lhe ver dançando – ditou Ryan chamando a atenção para si.

\- o que você faz aqui? De quem estão falando? – indagou o filho do delegado, confuso.

\- Gina – respondeu Ryan e Kyle o fitou surpreso.

\- Gina? Gina Willows?! - questionou o moreno, em choque.

\- ela ficou furiosa quando vocês terminaram – respondeu Ryan vendo o moreno ficar furioso.

\- ELA FICOU MALUCA?! – gritou Kyle, possesso pela raiva.

\- ainda não temos confirmação nenhuma – ditou Peter, tentando acalmar o filho do delegado.

\- o que iremos fazer? – indagou Isaac vendo Derek e Peter se entreolharem.

\- nós vamos para Miami. Lydia, fique aqui. Qualquer movimentação na administração do site, você deve nos informar – ditou Peter enquanto via a ruiva digitar algo no computador com velocidade.

\- estou alertando ao piloto e vou chamar dois táxis para vocês. Quando chegarem do outro lado do rio, vocês vão simplesmente entrar neles e serão levados direto para o aeroporto, onde o nosso avião vai estar esperando – falou a Martin e todos menearam em compreensão.

\- você – Stiles chamou Ryan, apontando para o mesmo.

\- sim! – respondeu o castanho, quase que imediatamente.

\- ajude ela com o site – ordenou o castanho mais velho e o garoto meneou positivamente.

\- com sorte esta será a última cidade que visitaremos nesse caso – ditou Erica enquanto saia da sala do delegado.

\- eu vou hackear o computador dela para recuperar os arquivos antes que seja tarde demais – falou Lydia já começando a trabalhar nisso.

\- eu vou ficar de olho caso alguma coisa referente apareça na internet – ditou Ryan começando a digitar no próprio notebook.

\- se eles começarem a ser vendidos no mercado negro – Lydia tentou argumentar, mas Ryan fora mais rápido.

\- eu invadi o seu computador. Não vai ser a primeira vez que procuro algo no lado negro da internet – contra argumentou Ryan antes de Lydia e o delegado o fitarem com seriedade.

\- o quê?! A primeira vez foi por curiosidade! – argumentou o adolescente e Lydia negou com a cabeça, sorrindo.

\- tem certeza de que foi uma boa ideia? – questionou Ethan vendo o encapuzado a sua frente permanecer de costas para si.

\- estás duvidando de minhas escolhas? – questionou a pessoa de capuz enquanto erguia algo, com a ajuda de uma pinça, contra a luz, o analisando.

\- você tem que admitir que tudo relacionado com aquele cara deve ser questionado várias vezes – argumentou o homem, de braços cruzados, apoiado no pilar ao seu lado.

\- acalme-se. Ele vai servir aos nossos propósitos. Afinal, o que é um País das Maravilhas sem a maravilha que é um dragão? – indagou o homem se virando e mostrando a máscara de coelho em seu rosto para o gêmeo remanescente.

\- o Jaguadarte não existe. É apenas poema – argumentou o castanho e o mascarado riu por trás de sua máscara.

\- você é um danadinho, sabia? – indagou o mascarado sorrindo, antes de voltar a dar atenção ao seu trabalho.

\- ainda queria ter ido eu mesmo ao invés dele. Aiden e eu somos capazes de muito mais do que isso. Não veríamos problema nenhum em matar um alvo tão fácil – ditou o mais novo, visivelmente chateado.

\- ele não vai fazer parte do nosso País, se é isso o que te preocupas – ditou Branco começando a usar um maçarico que havia ao seu lado.

\- então por que raios está usando ele? Deveria matar ele. Aquele cara me dá nojo – ditou Ethan, irritado.

\- porque ele me serve. Eu não quero fazer tudo. É muito chato! Também quero me divertir. Também quero comer porcaria. Também quero sair por aí, rindo da cara de todo mundo por ser superior a eles. Mas eu quero Alice de volta. E ele vai me ajudar com isso – ditou Branco enquanto se erguia para buscar algo que se encontrava fora do seu alcance.

\- quanto tempo isso ainda vai durar? – questionou Aiden entrando no local e se dirigindo para um sofá que havia ali.

\- meses – respondeu Branco ignorando os gêmeos por completo.

\- DEEEUS! – exclamou Aiden, revirando os olhos.

\- se continuarem me irritando, eu mato vocês dois – ditou o encapuzado, parando o que fazia para virar o rosto para o lado, mesmo que não pudesse ver os gêmeos.

Mesmo não podendo ver Ethan e Aiden, Branco sabia que os dois o encaravam com seriedade. Os irmãos Steiner eram criminosos habilidosos. Poderiam, sim, ser comparados a ele. Mas tanto eles quanto ele sabiam quem era superior. Branco havia sido atacado quando os contratou. Os gêmeos eram bastante defensivos quando se tratava um do outro. Eles sabiam quando algo os ameaçava e isso era bom. Eles reconheceram Branco como uma ameaça instantaneamente. No entanto, com a proposta feita, os dois passaram a quase lhe idolatrar.

Após um certo período de treinamento, os dois ficaram cada vez melhores. Eram quase tão letais quanto ele. Mas, assim como ele, os dois eram ambiciosos. Eles não queriam parar no nível que estavam no momento. Eles queriam evoluir mais. Eles queriam alcançar Alice. No entanto, para isso, eles precisavam concluir o seu plano de resgate. Branco entendia. Ele trabalhava naquilo há anos. Tudo deveria sair perfeito.

\- se estão entediados, saiam e brinquem. Me deixem trabalhar com o gato de Cheshire – falou o homem com máscara de coelho e logo os gêmeos sorriram um para o outro.

\- vamos? – questionou Aiden, divertido.

\- você quer? – indagou Ethan vendo o irmão sorrir ladino.

\- muito e você? – respondeu vendo o irmão menear positivamente.

\- então vamos – ditou já se erguendo e segurando na mão do irmão, antes de correrem para fora do local.

\- finalmente! – exclamou o encapuzado analisando o material acima de sua mesa.

\- o vigésimo está pronto. Agora só falta mais vinte – ditou o mascarado antes de olhar para todo o material que já estava pronto dentro de uma van branca.

  
\- é esse o endereço? – indagou Vernon enquanto entravam em um prédio bastante ornamentado, acompanhados da polícia local, que já fora alertada de todo o caso.

\- isso não parece ser um prédio onde fica o apartamento de um universitário – ditou Scott enquanto olhava cuidadosamente ao redor.

\- ela é uma stalker chantagista, Scott. Com certeza pediu dinheiro para algumas das vítimas para ser silenciada – disse Derek enquanto se aproximavam do balcão do elevador.

Ao ver aquele grupo de homens bem vestidos e de expressões sérias, o recepcionista tratou de avançar contra eles, simpaticamente, tentando impedir a passagem dos mesmos. Os federais franziram o cenho enquanto aquele homem magro de mais ou menos vinte quatro anos, os encarava amigavelmente.

\- peço perdão, mas não podem entrar assim, do nada, sem me informar quem são e o apartamento que procuram – o homem de cabelo morenos com as pontas pintadas de louro sorriu para cada um deles, antes de olhar para uma das duas mulher do grupo.

\- e que tal agora? – questionou Erica, apontando para Peter, que apenas mostrou o distintivo para o homem.

\- ah... há algum problema? – questionou o recepcionista vendo os federais lhe fitarem com seriedade.

\- que nada. Somos dedetizadores, agora. Viemos pegar um rato enorme que fica invadindo os lugares – ironizou Erica enquanto passava pelo homem e se dirigia para o elevador.

Enquanto seguiam para um dos elevadores, o grupo passou por uma pessoa encapuzada, que estava com as mãos nos bolsos, mas Stiles pôde ver que estava usando luvas de couro. Era estranho, pois, mesmo encapuzada, ela parecia querer esconder a maior parte possível do seu corpo. A roupa que usava, lhe cobria até o pescoço, e no rosto usava uma máscara de tecido para cobrir a boca e o nariz. Stiles franziu o cenho para a pessoa encapuzada, a vendo lhe direcionar o rosto. Os seus olhares se cruzaram e Alice franziu o cenho, confuso, para os óculos escuros da pessoa muito bem vestida. Algo lhe dizia que já havia visto aquele homem antes.

\- Lydia nos disse para subirmos para o oitavo andar – ditou Derek enquanto encarava a tela do celular e Scott apertava o botão do andar dito por si.

Enquanto as portas do elevador se fechavam, Alice encarava o encapuzado. Ele tinha a estranha sensação de que aquela pessoa não estava ali por acaso. Capuz, máscara e aquela estranha sensação. Aquela pessoa estava ali por um motivo mais interessante do que simplesmente encontrar um amigo, parente ou uma noite de sono.

\- também percebeu? – questionou Erica em um sussurro, chamando a atenção dos agentes mesmo assim, já que estavam em um elevador.

\- percebeu o quê? – indagou Scott, desconfiado.

\- aquele cara – respondeu Erica, encarando a pessoa passar pela porta do prédio, normalmente.

\- o que tem ele? – perguntou Vernon, perdido.

\- ele tem uma presença assassina – respondeu Stiles vendo o estranho desaparecer de seu campo de visão quando as portas se fecharam.

-então ele vai matar alguém? – indagou Vernon vendo os dois negarem com a cabeça.

\- nem todo mundo que tem uma presença assim mata. As vezes eles só roubam, dão golpes, até mesmo lutam. Mas matar? Não. Muitas vezes é só por falta de coragem ou da experiência. No entanto, mais cedo ou mais tarde ele vai começar – respondeu Erica enquanto o elevador começava a subir.

\- ainda fico surpreso de como vocês conseguem achar as pessoas assim – confessou o Boyd vendo os dois lhe fitarem por sobre os ombros.

\- experiência – responderam em uníssono.

Assim que chegaram ao andar, Derek os guiou para o apartamento em que fora rastreado o computador que hackeava os computadores públicos para administrar o Trick or Treat. O Hale bateu na porta uma vez, alertando ser o FBI. Nenhuma resposta fora ouvida. O grupo se entreolhou antes de Derek se preparar para derrubar a porta. Quando o moreno foi chutar a porta, Stiles e Erica o pararam. A loura se colocou na frente da porta e o castanho segurou o pé do moreno.

\- se ela não estiver em casa, saberá assim que encontrar a porta no chão. Sejamos mais graciosos – ditou o castanho enquanto Erica brincava com a fechadura usando um clipe de papel e um grampo de cabelo. Allison e Isaac olhavam a cena boquiabertos, enquanto viam a loura se erguer.

\- isso continua extremamente fácil – ditou Erica enquanto abria a porta e dava acesso aos policiais armados.

Eles vasculharam todo o apartamento. Stiles fora o terceiro a entrar de todos os membros da operação, sempre olhando ao redor com uma expressão entediada. Poucos foram os locais fora da prisão que conseguiram lhe entreter. Mas aquele lugar estava com cara de cena de crime. Algo gritava isso em seu interior. Ele olhou para Erica vendo a loura analisar o local com cuidado.

\- tem algo errado – ditou a loura olhando bem para o ambiente ao seu redor.

\- temos um problema – anunciou Scott se aproximando do grupo, após ajudar na patrulha do apartamento.

\- o que houve? – questionou Peter seguindo o moreno, assim como Derek, Vernon, Erica, Allison, Isaac e Stiles.

\- minha nossa! – exclamou Vernon ao ver o corpo de Gina Willows jogado no chão, com muito sangue ao redor e com o abdômen aberto.

\- isso no ferimento dela. O que é? – questionou um policial vendo como as bordas do ferimento apresentavam marcas estranhas.

\- isso são... marcas de mordida – ditou Erica, se abaixando ao lado da moça e analisando melhor o ferimento que ia das costelas até a pélvis.

\- mordida?! – indagou Isaac, surpreso.

\- ela foi comida. Aqui mesmo – afirmou a loura olhando para o corpo com atenção.

\- não deu gostosuras, levou travessuras – ditou Allison e todos se viraram para a encarar.

\- o quê? Combinou! – exclamou a Argent vendo o castanho sorrir brevemente.

\- chamem os peritos. Precisamos que eles trabalhem com esta cena o mais rápido possível – ordenou Peter e um dos oficiais obedeceu imediatamente.

\- acho que isto quer dizer que não essa vai ser a nossa última parada neste caso – ditou Scott, enquanto se encontrava no corredor, do lado de fora do quarto em que a vítima estava largada.

\- eu acho que encontrei uma assinatura – ditou Isaac e todos se aproximaram, vendo o louro parado, olhando para um dos espelhos que ficavam do lado de dentro das portas do guarda roupas.

\- e o que é desta vez? – questionou Scott, já desanimado.

Ele estava animado com a possibilidade de encerrar aquele caso. A unidade deles estava tendo um sucesso bastante alavancado no FBI graças ao caos do sistema carcerário e ao excesso de casos sem solução. Não que ele estivesse gostando da crescente taxa de criminalidade. Ele apenas se sentia bem por estar fazendo parte de algo que estava dando certo. A única coisa que lhe incomodava era o castanho que parou ao seu lado, encarando o estranho desenho de um estranho animal no espelho.

\- mas o que é isso? – questionou Derek vendo o desenho feito com sangue.

\- parece um bicho montado. Sabe? Uma quimera ou... aquele dragão da Caverna do dragão – ditou o louro de cachos e, no mesmo instante, Erica gargalhou alto, chamando a atenção dos oficiais.

\- você tem certeza de que não gosta do natal? – perguntou a Reyes vendo o Lahey erguer o dedo do meio para si.

\- o que é isso escrito nesse espelho? – indagou Derek, curioso, apontando para as letras no espelho contrário ao do desenho 

\- “redup es eugep em”? Mas que merda é essa? – questionou uma oficial, confusa

\- está ao contrário. É um reflexo – disse Isaac apontando para o espelho com o desenho, vendo a frase ser corretamente organizada no reflexo.

\- “me pegue se puder” – Allison leu o que estava escrito no espelho.

\- ele se denomina como uma dragão, pelo visto – ditou Peter se aproximando do desenho do espelho.

\- não é um dragão qualquer – ditou Stiles chamando a atenção do louro.

\- reconhece? – indagou Derek vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- reconheceria mesmo se tivesse sido feito por um cego – respondeu Stiles apontando para o desenho com o queixo enquanto colocava as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.

\- asas estranhas, bigodes compridos, pescoço alongado, cabeça grande. Um monstro desfigurado e faminto – Stiles descreveu o desenho com perfeição, o fazendo ter sentido para a maioria dos que o avistavam.

\- É um Jaguadarte – finalizou o castanho encarando o desenho se tornar deformado a medida em que o sangue escorria pelo espelho.


	34. Wait

\- um o quê?! – indagou o moreno de queixo torto.

\- Jaguadarte – respondeu Vernon e o moreno o fitou com surpresa.

\- entendeu o que esse cara disse? – questionou vendo o Boyd franzir o cenho, olhando ao redor e vendo todos, com exceção de Peter e Stiles lhe fitarem com surpresa.

\- qual é? Jaguadarte. Vocês não leem livros não? – argumentou o homem de cabelos raspados vendo todos se entreolharem.

\- não. Prefiro esperar até fazerem o filme – respondeu Scott vendo o outro rolar os olhos.

\- Alice Através do Espelho – ditou Vernon enquanto olhava para o desenho do espelho, perdendo o momento em que os agentes se entreolhavam.

\- na verdade, depois que o Stiles falou, ficou bem óbvio. É parecido com o desenho do livro – falou apontando para o desenho feito com sangue.

\- e qual é a desse Jaguar? – questionou Erica olhando para o traficante com curiosidade.

\- Jaguadarte. É um dragão descrito como um monstro terrível que irá devorar tudo que não o conseguir enfrentar com coragem e força – respondeu Vernon enquanto se virava para olhar para o corpo de Gina.

\- É aquele dragão do live action de Alice no País das Maravilhas. A fera Alice tem que enfrentar usando a Espada Vorpal – disse Peter chamando a atenção dos outros agentes para si

\- ela não conseguiu uma dessas na internet – brincou a loura vendo as marcas de mordidas em Gina.

\- os legistas chegaram – anunciou um oficial surgindo na porta, sendo seguido pelos cientistas forenses e os legistas.

\- vou precisar de um pouco mais de espaço para trabalhar com o corpo – falou legista enquanto se aproximava mais da garota.

\- mas o que diabos aconteceu com ela? – questionou o homem vendo as marcas ao redor do ferimento.

\- precisa trocar os óculos? – questionou Stiles, irritado, chamando a atenção para si. O homem, meio envergonhado, ajustou os óculos no rosto enquanto se abaixava.

\- parece que ela foi mordida depois de morta – comentou o legista enquanto analisava o corpo.

\- ela foi comida até a morte – ditou Erica, abaixada ao lado do homem.

\- como sabe? – questionou vendo a mulher tocar no corpo com a mão sem luvas.

\- não pode...

\- preste atenção. Aqui. Ele a mordeu no pescoço. Uma mordida que veio por trás. Ela não sabia que ele estava aqui – ditou a Reyes apontando para o pescoço do cadáver, antes de olhar bem para o quarto enquanto os forenses fotografavam tudo.

\- ela... Estava sentada nessa cadeira. Focada no computador, não viu ele se aproximando – explicou enquanto via os forenses fotografarem tudo, a encarando com surpresa em suas expressões.

\- ela foi mordida ainda sentada. Com a dor, se debateu e foi jogada no chão. Se arrastou um pouco, antes de ele a imobilizar e começar a se alimentar da carne dela – explicou a loura e, quando deu por si, estava sendo observada por todos que não eram da divisão com admiração.

\- você... É muito boa – elogiou o legista vendo aquela mulher bonita sorrir para si, enquanto passava a brincar com uma mecha de cabelo.

\- ah, eu sei. Você precisa ver aquele cara ali – ditou a loura apontando para Stiles, que encarou o homem com uma seriedade que preocupou o pobre legista.

\- mas ele só... Começou a comer ela? Sem cortar com uma faca, nem nada? – questionou o oficial parado na porta.

\- ele não precisa de facas – ditou Stiles vendo o legista se concentrar no corpo, tentando fugir do seu olhar.

\- na verdade, eu acho que ele usa algo, sim. Mas não sei o que é. Ela tem marcas no perímetro do ferimento que não condizem com as mordidas que levou – comentou o legista e o castanho suspirou.

\- ele tem suas próprias armas. Não precisa de facas - falou Stiles se aproximando do corpo.

\- como sabe? – indagou Derek, desconfiado.

\- não são facas. São garras – respondeu Stiles abrindo as mãos como se fosse arranhar algo e a colocou próxima ao ferimento, fazendo os dedos se posicionarem exatamente sobre as marcas.

\- vocês dois são ótimos! Por que tem dois de vocês em uma mesma equipe? Não seriam melhor ter um em cada? – questionou um dos forenses vendo a loura e o castanho se entreolharem.

\- a doutora Reyes é melhor em compreender as ações da vítima. O Doutor Stilinski é melhor em compreender as ações do assassino. Unindo os dois, nós praticamente temos o assassinato gravado em vídeo – ditou Peter chamando a atenção do grupo.

\- vamos nos reunir no outro quarto. Quero conversar com vocês em particular – falou o Tate enquanto seguia para fora do quarto.

A equipe inteira o seguiu, sendo Stiles o último a sair do quarto, encarando fixamente o espelho ensanguentado. Quando chegou ao outro quarto, o castanho fechou a porta e encarou Peter, como os outros. O homem andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, enquanto suspirava e passava a mão no rosto. Ele estava preocupado. Preocupado ao ponto de não conseguir esconder este fato em sua expressão. Algo muito sério atormentava o homem louro. Derek sabia disso. Ele e os agentes da equipe eram pessoas muito bem treinadas. Sabiam que para algo perturbar um agente como Peter daquele modo, deveria ser algo muito sério.

\- eu vou falar sério e preciso que seja sincero comigo – ditou o homem, parado, olhando pela janela.

\- somos um time. Uma equipe. Então temos que ser sinceros uns com os outros. Mesmo que... Alguns de vocês não se suportem. Temos que ser sinceros quanto aos casos. E, de você, eu espero muita sinceridade, Stiles – desse o Tate antes de se virar para o castanho, que suspirou.

\- eu trabalhei com você há quase uma década e meia atrás. Eu interroguei você. Eu trabalhei com o seu psicológico. Eu fiz o teste do poligrafo em você. E você disse para mim... Me disse que não havia mais ninguém com você. Que você trabalhava sozinho. Me disse que ninguém lhe ajudou a matar aquelas pessoas. Então me diga: o que esse cara tem a ver com você? – questionou Peter vendo o castanho enfiar a mão no bolso do casaco moletom que usava.

\- eu sei tanto quanto você. Eu não conheço ninguém com a assinatura de Jaguadarte. Não conheço assassino nenhum. Eu sou isolado no ramo. Fui preso aos onze, se recorda? – respondeu o Stilinski e o Tate suspirou.

\- eu lembro, Stiles. Eu só quero entender como alguém tem uma assinatura do mesmo universo que a sua e ainda sabe sobre você – falou Peter se aproximando para colocar as mãos nos ombros do castanho, que lhe abraçou apertado.

\- ele sabe sobre o Stiles?! – indagou Isaac, surpreso.

\- o verbo “pegar” na frase “me pegue se puder”, está no singular por um motivo específico. Pela assinatura dele, está óbvio que isso é um desafio para Alice. – explicou Allison e o louro fitou o castanho, receoso

\- ele escreveu aquilo pra você – murmurou, ainda surpreso.

\- eu sei. – ditou Stiles enquanto começava a brincar com as suas cartas.

\- Stiles, você realmente não faz ideia de quem possa ser? – indagou Allison vendo o castanho menear positivamente.

\- somente o FBI sabia a minha localização. Quem antes sabia sobre a minha existência antes de eu ser preso,, agora está morto – falou o castanho e Derek sentiu um gosto amargo surgir em sua boca ao se lembrar do seu pai.

\- bom. A menos que esse cara tenha cavado sete palmos de terra, alguém escapou de você – disse Scott, sorrindo maroto na direção do assassino.

\- ninguém escapa de mim, Scott. Seja antes ou depois da festa do chá, todos que eu quero perdem as suas cabeças – Alice tratou de alertar o moreno de queixo torto que lhe encarava com seriedade

\- isso é o que vamos ver no final desse caso - ditou o McCall vendo o castanho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- não pense que vai muito longe, McCall. Esse cara acha que pertence ao País das Maravilhas. Vocês, normais, não vão conseguir seguir ele – falou Alice vendo o moreno franzir o cenho em sua direção, desconfiado.

\- isso é um desafio? – perguntou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o castanho sorrir de canto.

\- não é um desafio. É um fato – respondeu Stiles dando as costas para o agente.

\- o único problema é que ele está se iludindo – falou o castanho, antes que o moreno desse continuidade a discussão.

\- com o quê? – questionou Vernon vendo o castanho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros.

\- ele se acha um incrível e aterrorizante dragão faminto que pertence ao Pais das Maravilhas. No entanto, acontece que o Jaguadarte é só um poema. – falou o castanho vendo o Boyd lhe fitar pensativo.

\- mas ele não parece saber disso – falou Peter vendo o castanho sorrir em sua direção.

\- ele quer reconhecimento. Seu reconhecimento – ditou Derek vendo Stiles menear positivamente.

\- um reconhecimento desesperado que pode o tornar instável se ele não conseguir – completou Allison vendo o assassino em série da divisão menear positivamente.

\- exato – afirmou Stiles vendo os agentes se tornarem preocupados.

\- isso vai dar ruim. Toda vez que algum assassino fica instável, ele fica imprevisível – ditou Vernon vendo os agentes menearem positivamente.

\- quando o assassino vive uma ilusão, ele se torna imprevisível quando é forçado a sair dela. Ele fica furioso por alguém tentar lhe fazer ver a realidade e se torna extremamente violento – explicou Peter enquanto se aproximava mais de Stiles.

\- tem certeza de que não sabe de ninguém que faça esse tipo de coisa? – indagou o louro, colocando as mãos, suavemente, no pescoço do outro, vendo o castanho olhar fundo em seus olhos.

\- pela ultima vez, Pet. Eu não sei de nenhum canibal – respondeu Alice vendo o Tate menear positivamente, antes de lhe beijar a bochecha.

\- tudo bem. Vamos. Os peritos já devem estar acabando – falou o Tate e Alice se virou para sair daquele quarto.

O louro olhou, de soslaio, para o sobrinho o vendo o mesmo lhe encarar com seriedade. Ele sabia o que se passava na cabeça do seu sobrinho. Derek poderia estar deixando de lado, momentaneamente, todos os problemas que tinha com Stiles, mas isso não significava superar eles. Não significava deixar para trás o que ficou para trás. Até porque, havia uma coisa muito mal resolvida entre eles.

A morte de Alexander era um grande abismo entre Derek e Stiles. De um lado havia Derek como o filho, uma das vítimas da fatalidade que fora a morte do agente Hale. Do outro lado havia Stiles como o assassino, causador da morte que chocou não só a família Hale, como todo o país. Foram semanas apenas documentando o assassinato de um agente do FBI por um garoto de apena onze anos. Aquele abismo seria impossível de ser superado se dependesse dos dois homens.

\- estamos levando o corpo para a autópsia – alertou o legista ao encontrar os agentes no corredor.

\- quando estiver fazendo a autópsia, verifique se há algum órgão faltando – ditou Alice vendo o homem franzir o cenho, não notando todos os agentes o acompanhando no ato.

\- por que quer saber? – questionou o legista, curioso.

\- canibais são assassinos em série, pois se não conseguem a carne que querem em lojas, eles tem que caçar. E todo assassino em série tem um ritual, seja antes ou após da morte. Alguns canibais gostam de levar um pouco do jantar para casa, para poder comer sem ter que caçar de novo e se arriscar ser preso – explicou o castanho vendo o legista lhe fitar assustado, enquanto dava meia volta e seguia na direção da saída.

\- ainda não acredito que essa pobre garota foi comida – comentou um dos peritos enquanto tentava colher digitais da porta.

\- de pobre ela não tinha nada – falou Erica enquanto via Stiles seguir para o computador da vítima.

\- a vítima fazia pessoas se suicidarem na frente do computador por as chantagear – falou Scott vendo os peritos lhe fitarem surpresos.

\- então a assassina se tornou a vítima? – questionou a outra perita, surpresa.

\- isso é muito comum no ramo. Vai por mim – ditou Stiles chamando a atenção para si.

\- Peter, ligue para a Lydia e diga para invadir o computador da Gina e achar os artigos que ela roubou de Ryan – ordenou o castanho e o louro obedeceu instantaneamente.

\- Lydia, invada o computador da Gina. Estamos no local. Não. Ela está morta. Não. Encontramos ela assim. Acreditamos que Stiles e Erica tenham identificado o suspeito quando entramos, mas ele estava saindo e nós com pressa. Volte para a base o mais rápido que puder. Você sabe o que fazer com o garoto – ditou Peter enquanto caminhava de um lado para o outro no corredor.

\- está bem. Vou começar agora – ditou a ruiva enquanto começava a digitar.

\- como exatamente ela morreu? – questionou a Martin e todos na sala do xerife a fitaram com surpresa.

\- é sério? – questionou a mulher, em choque, parando brevemente de digitar.

\- não, tudo bem. Eu já iria fazer isso. Te ligo assim que tiver a resposta. Beijinhos – ditou a ruiva encerrando a chamada.

\- quem morreu? – questionou o delegado vendo a ruiva suspirar.

\- Gina Willows foi encontrada morta em seu apartamento - respondeu a ruiva e os três lhe fitaram em choque.

\- m-mas como isso aconteceu? – questionou Kylle, surpreso.

\- isso quer dizer que ela não era o culpado, certo? – indagou Ryan um tanto aliviado.

\- não. Gina foi morta momentos antes da nossa equipe chegar lá. Alice e Erica acreditam terem visto o assassino quando estavam entrando no prédio – respondeu a Martin enquanto digitava freneticamente no computador.

\- se ela está morta, por que ainda está digitando assim? – questionou o delegado, desconfiado.

\- Gina roubou informações importantes sobre nós do notebook de Ryan. Eu quero rastrear estas informações para saber mais do que aconteceu com ela – respondeu a agente vendo o garoto lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- eu esqueci de avisar. Há pouco tempo eu achei algo na internet. Alguém que disse ter algo bastante interessante para vender. Arquivos importante do governo. Dois arquivos. Eu tentei derrubar a venda... Mas ela sumiu do nada – falou Ryan, receoso, e a ruiva o fitou surpreso.

\- quanto tempo durou? – indagou a agente Martin vendo o castanho olhar no relógio.

\- de sete a dez minutos – respondeu o garoto e a mulher franziu o cenho.

\- isso é estranho. Tem certeza disso? – questionou Lydia vendo o garoto menear positivamente.

\- por que é estranho? Coisas são vendidas na internet o tempo todo – perguntou Kylle, curioso.

\- vendas criminosas na internet procuram fontes que não podem ser rastreadas, mas que podem ser vistas a quem interesse. Mas elas, com toda a certeza, não ficam por tão pouco tempo na internet. Nem todo mundo fica online o dia todo, nem todos os dias. Principalmente criminosos. Eles precisam de um tempo para ver estes anúncios discretos – explicou Lydia enquanto apertava um botão no computador e logo, no único fone de ouvido que usava, a ruiva ouviu a chamada ser efetuada.

\- Derek, isso é extremamente importante. Os arquivos que Ryan baixou e que ela roubou foram a leilão hoje mais cedo – ditou a ruiva ouvindo o moreno xingar do outro lado da linha, antes e avisar que estava no viva-voz.

\- é o seguinte. O homem que a matou deve ter pego os arquivos para ele – disse a Martin antes de Stiles negar a sua teoria.

\- ele está me protegendo. Ele sabe que se os arquivos vazarem, eu serei colocado de novo na segurança máxima. E se eu voltar para Alcatraz, ele não poderá brincar comigo – a voz de Stiles despertou a curiosidade na ruiva.

\- espera. Ele sabe sobre você? – indagou Lydia parando o que fazia, surpresa.

\- sim. Ele sabe sobre Stiles. Parece que quer medir a nossa competência, usando Stiles como seu caçador - respondeu Peter e a ruiva suspirou voltando a trabalhar no notebook.

\- tudo bem. Vou fazer o que me mandou – ditou a ruiva antes de encerrar a chamada.

\- o que temos que fazer? – questionou Ryan, curioso e ansioso.

\- me dê um minuto – responde a ruiva enquanto dedilhava no computador com velocidade.

Lydia levou um pouco de tempo para poder invadir o computador de Gina. A defesa do sistema da Willows era incrível, mas com a moça em um necrotério, Lydia estava livre para acessar o computador da assassina a vontade. A ruiva vasculhou todo o computador da nova vítima, se sentindo frustrada quando não encontrou nenhum arquivo do FBI por lá, apenas uma nota digital alertando que os arquivos foram deletados por segurança do “jogo”.

\- o que diabos esse cara quer? – indagou a ruiva vendo o modo estranho da escrita da nota.

Haviam muitas letras S, inclusive em locais que não deveriam haver letras S, como no nome Alice. A letra C fora substituída pela S. Aquilo estava extremamente estranho. A ruiva apertou o botão do fone de ouvido e, imediatamente, o seu celular discou o número de Derek. Assim que a chamada foi atendida, o moreno alertou que todos estavam escutando.

\- nada. O computador está limpo. Só tem um arquivo. Uma nota digital. Dizendo que os arquivos estavam seguros. Acho que o assassino está com eles – disse a Martin ouvindo Peter concordar imediatamente.

\- ele quer ter alguma segurança de que Alice estará no caso. Se souber que o Stiles está fora do jogo, ele vai espalhar isso como folhas ao vento. E como não queremos que isso ocorra, o FBI fará de tudo para que o Stiles participe – explicou Peter e Lydia suspirou.

\- isso é ruim – ditou Isaac.

\- Lydia, já pode voltar – ordenou Derek.

\- positivo – respondeu a mulher já começando a desligar tudo.

\- acabou? – questionou Ryan, curioso.

\- sim – respondeu a Martin mexendo no notebook.

\- m-mas e eu? – indagou o castanho vendo a mulher suspirar.

\- aí é você que escolhe – respondeu a ruiva deixando o garoto confuso.

\- c-como assim? – perguntou Ryan, nervoso.

\- se você quiser continuar ajudando, vai ter que esperar alguns anos. Mas se não quiser, vai ser um desperdício de habilidades – respondeu Lydia vendo o garoto permanecer lhe fitando confuso.

\- eu... Acho que não entendi – foi tudo o que o adolescente disse enquanto encarava a mulher com confusão.

\- eu acho que ela está lhe sugerindo uma carreira – ditou o delegado vendo o castanho lhe fitar surpreso.

\- i-isso é sério? – questionou Ryan, desconfiado.

\- eu comecei como você. Invadia os sistemas só por diversão. Para provar que eu era melhor. E eu me entreguei, antes que me encontrassem, e mostrei as falhas do sistema para eles. Me ofereceram uma vaga em uma escola militar especializada. Podem fazer o mesmo com você, se aceitar, é claro – explicou a agente vendo o adolescente tomar um sorriso animado no rosto.

\- é claro que eu quero! – exclamou, animado.

\- ótimo. Aqui está o meu cartão. Converse com os seus pais. Se eles concordarem, voltaremos a nos falar – disse a ruiva antes de começar a desmontar o seu equipamento.

  
\- o que a gente está fazendo aqui, mesmo? – questionou um rapaz de vinte e dois anos enquanto encarava aquele estranho prédio abandonado.

\- estamos aqui para festejar, Collin – respondeu uma moça de mesma idade ao mesmo tempo em que descia do carro em que estavam com animação.

\- qual é, cara? Vai ser legal. Ninguém vai pensar em nos procurar aqui. É o lugar perfeito para ficarmos doidões – argumentou outro rapaz enquanto surgia ao lado do carro de Collin.

\- um prédio abandonado, distante de prédios vizinhos, sem fiscalização. É sem dúvida o lugar perfeito para uma festa com muita droga e muita foda – falou um terceiro rapaz enquanto abraçava uma garota castanha que sorriu animada com as suas palavras.

Eram, no total, cinco casais. Eles estavam no terceiro período da faculdade. O grupo de amigos estava planejando uma festa assim havia semanas. O único problema para aquela festa particular ocorrer era o local. Eles precisavam de um local que não houvesse risco da polícia os pegar com as drogas. Na casa de nenhum deles poderia por causa dos seus malditos vizinhos que reclamariam do som alto e acabariam chamando a polícia.

Collin não fumava, nem cheirava. Ele estava ali apenas pela bebida, pelos amigos e pela namorada. Quando desceram do carro, cada um deles levou colchonetes e um caixa térmica com bebidas e algumas porcarias para comerem pelo decorrer da festa. Eles iriam passar a noite toda ali.

\- então, em qual andar vamos ficar? – questionou Barbara encarando o louro que abraçava.

\- o mais distante dos desses otários. Vamos gritar muito, hoje – falou o rapaz enquanto apertava a bunda da garota que gargalhou com a resposta do namorado.

\- até parece – brincou Collin enquanto abraçava a namorada pelos ombros.

\- que tal ficarmos em um quarto do segundo? – questionou Lylla, a namorada de Collin.

\- por mim tudo bem – respondeu o moreno beijando a moça ao mesmo tempo em que começava a subir com os colchonetes.

\- certo. Todo mundo arrumando as coisas em seus quartos – ordenou Kim, o capitão do time de futebol da faculdade.

\- se controla, Kim. Não somos o seu time – ditou Lylla ao mesmo tempo em que começava a ajudar o namorado a levar as coisas. O rapaz ergueu as mãos, enquanto os outros riam do corte que levou.

\- tudo bem. Eu só queria todo mundo junto na hora da bebedeira – argumentou enquanto começava a levar as suas coisas para o quarto em que passaria a noite.

\- esse lugar está caindo aos pedaços! – exclamou Barbara ao mesmo tempo em que analisava o local.

\- é um prédio abandonado há anos. O que esperava? – indagou Bryan, o louro do grupo.

\- algo mais higiênico, com toda a certeza – respondeu Barbara, ainda olhando para tudo com nojo.

\- vamos começar a beber que você esquece disso – ditou Elijah descendo as escadas já com uma garrafa de vodca aberta, servindo a garota com um copo plástico.

A noite se passou com eles rindo, conversando, bebendo e brincando. Eles riam das palhaçadas uns dos outros, das histórias engraçadas vividas no campus e nas salas de aula. Os jovens precisavam daquele momento entre eles para isso. As provas estavam chegando e eles sabiam o quanto o período de provas era estressante. Os amigos não iriam ter um tempo como aquele enquanto as provas não acabassem. Então eles precisavam aproveitar.

Aos poucos, os casais começaram a se separar em seus quartos. Bryan e Barbara estavam deitados sobre os colchonetes, seminus, beijando-se e excitando-se ao esfregarem os corpos um no outro. Eles haviam bebido o suficiente para Barbara esquecer o cheiro estranho que aquele lugar tinha e também para esquecer toda a sujeira ao seu redor.

\- espera – pediu o louro enquanto se levantava.

\- o que foi? – indagou Barbara, frustrada.

\- eu volto em um instante – respondeu o rapaz antes de se levantar com velocidade e caminhar para fora do quarto.

\- os quartos tem banheiro – ditou a morena como se revelasse o óbvio.

\- que não funciona porque ninguém pagou a água. É rápido – argumentou enquanto fechava a porta do quarto.

Barbara, suspirou, antes de começar a se despir. Ela queria, pelo menos, estar pronta para quando o namorado voltasse. Enquanto retirava a roupa, Barbara ouviu a porta se abrir. Ela sorriu, enquanto tentava retirar a camisa, que havia prendido em seu brinco.

\- nossa. Essa foi rápida – comentou e, então, ela conseguiu retirar a camisa.

Ao olhar para a porta, ela viu alguém encapuzado, com luvas, máscara médica, óculos escuros e mangas compridas. Ela olhou para aquilo, descrente, analisando o corpo de cima a baixo. A garota não estava entendendo nada daquilo. O seu namorado havia saído para ir ao banheiro e agora entra alguém mais vestido do que ele em seu quarto.

\- isso é algum tipo de fetiche? Porque se for, é um dos mais estranhos que já vi. Sério. Eu aceitaria roupa feminina, roupa de animal, aceitaria até mesmo uma terceira pessoa. Mas uma fantasia de misterioso cracudo?! – falou a morena, descrente do que o namorado estava fazendo.

O encapuzado nada disse. Barbara suspirou enquanto via o outro se aproximar.

\- olha. Se essa roupa estiver fedendo, não vai rolar. E você vai ter que me pagar um bom oral por isso – alertou a mulher enquanto via o namorado subir na cama.

Ela sentiu o corpo alheio se instalar entre suas pernas, enquanto levava uma de suas mãos para a sua vagina. Ela não pôde mentir quando disse que havia gostado da sensação da luva de couro lhe tocando. Barbara fechou os olhos, não vendo quando o encapuzado colocou o dedo indicador da outra mão em sua boca. A moça sorriu travessa enquanto mordia a ponta do couro, sentindo o homem puxar a mão, retirando a luva. Ela abriu os olhos, vendo uma estranha mão deformada a sua frente. Aquela mão parecia a de um monstro, com direito a garras afiadas e tudo.

\- mas o que é – ela não teve tempo de terminar, pois o encapuzado lhe golpeou o pescoço, criando um grande corte em sua garganta.

Surpresa, a moça levou as mãos ao ferimento, tentando parar o sangramento a todo custo. Ela assistiu, aterrorizada, ao outro retirar a outra luva, a máscara médica e os óculos escuros que usava, juntamente com o capuz. Ele era horrendo. Todo o seu corpo era coberto por cicatrizes, lhe deixando com uma aparência única. Barbara se sentiu mais assustada ainda quando viu aquele homem abrir a boca, revelando dentes afiados, e levou o dedo a boca, provando do seu sangue.

Ela tentou gritar, mas, devido ao ferimento em sua garganta, nenhum som era emitido. O seu corpo tremeu mais quando o homem estranho pediu silêncio, emitindo um som estranho enquanto colava o indicador nos lábios. Barba assistiu, aterrorizada ao homem se erguer sobre os joelhos, antes de lhe golpear a barriga desnuda com as garras, abrindo um grande corte. Ela tremeu com a dor, antes de sentir outro golpe, e outro, outro, e mais outro. E foi sendo golpeada por aquelas garras assustadoras que ela deu o seu último suspiro.

Bryan havia subido um andar para poder urinar, sem se preocupar com o aroma alcançar o seu quarto. Desvantagens do uso do prédio abandonado como local de festa: sem saneamento básico. Mas não importava, agora. Ele só precisava colocar uma camisinha e foder a sua garota como estava desejando desde o início da noite. Assim que abriu a porta, no entanto, a sua visão não fora muito excitante.

\- MAS QUE PORRA É ESSA?! – exclamou irritado ao ver um homem sobre a sua garota.

O homem ergueu a cabeça, revelando o couro cabeludo desfigurado o suficiente para não produzir mais cabelos. E então o homem olhou para Bryan por sobre os ombros, enquanto arrancava uma carne com couro com os dentes, puxando o outro pedaço com a mão. Aquilo assustou Bryan. As mãos do homem, assim como o queixo, estavam vermelhas da cor de sangue. Os olhos dele eram estranhos. Eram alaranjados nas íris e suas pupilas eram enormes na cor azul escuro.

\- mas que merda é essa? – questionou Bryan, confuso.

Foi então que o homem estranho e deformado saiu de cima de Barbara. Esse foi o momento em que Bryan soube o que estava acontecendo. Barbara estava ensanguentada sobre o colchonete, com a barriga aberta de forma horripilante e nojenta. Bryan gritou, assustado, enquanto começava a chorar vendo a namorada daquele jeito. Barbara era uma líder de torcida. O seu corpo era esbelto e perfeitamente modelado. Mas, agora, o seu abdômen possuía um vão enorme. Aquele homem havia comido quase toda a barriga da garota. E não havia parado, já que permanecia a mastigar e segurava o figado da mulher com uma mão. Os amigos começaram a vir de onde estavam, assustados e curiosos com a gritaria.

\- Bryan! Qual foi, cara? – questionou Kim irritado por ter a sua foda interrompida.

\- BARBARA! – gritou Bryan, irritado, antes de correr para o interior do quarto, tentando descontar a sua raiva naquele assassino. Tentando o fazer pagar. Os amigos de Bryan caminharam, calmamente até a porta, com exceção de Kim.

\- ele deve estar fazendo alguma pegadinha idiota. Eu vou voltar para a minha garota – ditou o capitão do time de futebol, dando as costas.

\- PUTA MERDA! – exclamou Collin ao ver o que ocorria.

\- CHAMA A POLÍCIA! – gritou o moreno correndo para o interior do quarto.

\- mas o que merda está acontecendo? – questionou a namorada de Kim saindo do quarto quando o mesmo alcançou o quarto de Bryan e Barbara.

\- Laisa, chama a polícia! AGORA! – gritou Kim correndo para o interior do quarto.

\- Lylla! Vocês e as garotas vão para o lado de fora. Peguem o meu carro e deem o fora. AGORA! - ordenou Elijah quando a garota alcançou a porta do quarto de Bryan e Barbara.

Ao ver o que ocorria lá dentro, a garota gritou assustada e correu até as amigas, as puxando com a mão enquanto gritava que um homem havia matado Barbara. Assustadas, todas correram para o carro de Elijah e fugiram dali as pressas enquanto ligavam para a polícia.

\- nada. As digitais não deram em nada – ditou Scott após analisava os arquivos enviados pelos forenses de Miami e os jogava sobre a mesa da sala que estavam usando.

\- ele poderia estar usando luvas. Devia estar usando elas durante o crime – falou Allison enquanto dava de ombros, olhando para todos.

\- improvável – rebateu Erica retirando um pirulito da boca para poder falar mais.

\- as marcas no torso da vitima são de unhas. Ele mordeu ela. Sentir, na própria pele, a vida de outra pessoa se esvaindo faz parte do desejo dele por carne – argumentou a loura se erguendo e pegando os papéis da perícia forense sobre a mesa.

\- ele deve ter os dedos desfigurados. Ácidos, alguns compostos químicos e fogo são capazes de remover as digitais de alguém – sugeriu Isaac vendo Peter lhe fitar curioso.

\- ele deve mexer com química, ou ser uma vítima de incêndio. Se ele sofreu um acidente, pode ser completamente desfigurado – explicou o Tate vendo o louro de cachos menear positivamente.

\- isso explicaria todo aquele desejo de se esconder. As pessoas devem ter aversão a ele. Não gostam de se aproximar, muito menos olhar – ditou Derek vendo o tio concordar.

\- isso deve ter desencadeado o modo assassino dele. A rejeição por parte da sociedade o isolou ao ponto de ele se sentir um animal – comentou Allison vendo Derek concordar ao apontar com a mão para si.

\- ele não se sente um animal. As pessoas o veem como um animal – corrigiu Stiles vendo os agentes direcionarem o olhar para si.

\- ele é visto pelos outros como um monstro. Com raiva por ser tratado assim, ele quer mostrar que, se ele é um animal, é ele quem está no topo da cadeia alimentar agora, não os humanos – explicou o castanho levando uma das mãos a orelha, novamente, não sentindo nada na mesma.

Foi só então que Alice se recordou que não tinha mais os brincos. Quando a ausência do símbolos de espadas e copas se fez presente em seu corpo, Stiles sentiu uma fúria crescente em seu peito. A raiva ia o dominando aos poucos já havia algum tempo. Mas se recordar que seus brincos não estavam mais consigo era duro. No mesmo instante, o braço do castanho começou a tremer e o Stilinski cerrou o punho, tentando se conter.

\- cara, você está bem? – indagou Isaac, preocupado

\- estou – respondeu Stiles e o louro franziu o cenho.

\- então por que parece que o seu braço tem vida própria? – perguntou o Lahey, receoso

\- eu já disse que estou bem – respondeu o Stilinski levando a mão para o braço, tentando o conter.

\- é sério, cara. Você parece...

\- eu já disse – ralhou o castanho olhando para o louro com olhar ameaçador.

\- que estou bem – finalizou Alice, sorrindo docemente para o mais alto, que se calou com o olhar do castanho.

\- temos uma denúncia de um homem comendo uma garota – alertou a delegada abrindo a porta com pressa.

\- vamos – ditou Peter se erguendo e ignorando Stiles que foi o ultimo a sair da sala, por tentar controlar o que sentia.

A viagem até o local fora rápida. O prédio era afastado, mas o caminho até ele não era muito movimentado. No meio do caminho, a polícia encontrou as garotas que fizeram a denúncia. Elas choravam bastante ao explicar para os oficiais o que havia ocorrido. Quando chegaram até o local, os policiais foram os primeiros a entrarem no prédio, pois foram os primeiros a chegarem.

Eles revistaram o prédio, não encontrando ninguém além dos corpos das vítimas. Quando os oficiais liberaram o perímetro, a equipe se dirigiu para o quarto onde se encontravam os mortos. Estava tudo uma bagunça. Havia sangue para todos os lados. Todos haviam sido mordidos, mas apenas Barbara havia sido comida.

\- ele matou todos os que avançaram nele, mas apenas comeu ela. Por que? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- fetiche. Gosto. Talvez ele prefira comer mulheres. Talvez ache a carne melhor – sugeriu Peter.

\- não. Ele não discrimina presa. Foi tempo. Ele teve tempo apenas de comer ela. Quando os garotos avançaram nele as garotas já deveriam estar ligando para a polícia. Ele mal teve tempo de matar eles – argumentou Stiles enquanto encarava o corpo de um moreno com fixação.

\- como sabe disso? – indagou Derek vendo Stiles se abaixar ao lado da vitima de cabelos negros.

\- porque esse daqui ainda está vivo – respondeu Stiles socando o peito do moreno com força e o mesmo se moveu, brevemente.

\- você é doido?! E se isso agrava o estado dele? – questionou Scott, irritado.

\- acha que não tenho conhecimento disso? – indagou Stiles enquanto levantava e mandava um oficial chamar uma ambulância.

\- então por que bateu nele? – questionou Derek, igualmente irritado.

\- porque não vai interferir em nada no estado dele. Ele sofreu um corte superficial na garganta e uma pancada na cabeça. Ele só está inconsciente - respondeu Alice vendo o moreno respirar calmamente.

\- para ele ter saído sem terminar de matar esse cara, ele devia estar muito apressado – comentou Allison vendo Alice se erguer, passando o dedo pelo sangue de Bryan, o corpo jogado ao lado do sobrevivente.

\- Stiles – repreendeu Peter ao ver o castanho levar o dedo aos lábios.

\- está fresco. É recente. Esses caras foram mortos poucos minutos antes de nós chegarmos – ditou o Stilinski ignorando o louro completamente.

\- Stiles, não faça isso de novo – repreendeu o Tate vendo o castanho lhe fitar por sobre o ombro.

\- se não devo investigar, por que raios eu estou aqui? – indagou o castanho vendo o louro lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- com certeza não é para lamber o sangue de ninguém – rebateu Peter e o castanho suspirou, revirando os olhos.

\- eu vou esperar lá fora. Não estou com paciência para gente normal – disse Alice já dando as costas para a equipe.

\- Stiles – chamou Peter vendo o homem de cabelos castanhos lhe ignorar prontamente.

\- poxa, o cara só queria ajudar – ditou Isaac vendo o louro mais velho lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- você não sabe o que diz – argumentou Peter vendo Derek sair do quarto e seguir ele.

\- já vai começar – reclamou Erica cruzando os braços e revirando os olhos.

\- ei. Ei! - Derek chamava pelo castanho que já se encontrava descendo as escadas.

\- ah, vai se foder. QUEM É QUE EU TENHO QUE MATAR PARA TER UM POUCO DE PAZ NESSE INFERNO?! – gritou Alice, revoltado, socando a parede ao seu lado, antes de alcançar o primeiro andar do prédio.

\- tente se acalmar. Você está se deixando levar pela raiva – alertou Derek, irritado com o que o castanho gritou.

\- hunf! Olha só de quem estou recebendo esse conselho. Que mundo mais irônico! – Stiles exclamou, sarcástico, vendo o moreno de olhos verdes lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- olha eu não vou... – o castanho parou de falar ao perceber algo estranho em Derek.

\- isso é estranho – comentou Vernon chamando a atenção da equipe.

\- o que é estranho? – questionou Scott, confuso.

\- ele levou carne para casa, segundo o legista. A maioria dos órgãos de Gina estavam faltando. Por que caçar tão cedo se há carne em casa? – indagou o Boyd e os agentes pararam, confusos.

\- eu não sei. Talvez esteja estocando comida para quando a população começar a ter toques de recolher e começar a andar em grupos – respondeu Scott ainda confuso.

\- se fosse isso, ele só precisaria sair para caçar fora – argumentou Erica e Allison olhou curiosa para o local.

\- ele caça um grupo, com garotos atletas, em um local abandonado – murmurou a Argent, pensativa.

\- ele não tem medo de quem caça. Ele deve ser forte e já praticou esportes – concluiu Erica olhando ao redor.

\- olhe para esse lugar. É aberto e com alguns prédios – comentou Peter, pensativo.

\- perfeito para um atirador. Mas ele caça as vítimas no mano a mano – comentou Scott enquanto via os policiais entrando no prédio.

\- isso não é uma caça por carne – ditou Vernon chamando a atenção da equipe.

Antes que o Boyd pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, eles escutaram o som de vidro se estilhaçando e o grito de uma voz conhecida. Todos se moveram, em alerta, para o lado de fora do quarto, encontrando um oficial, que os alertou que estavam sendo atacados por alguém armado. Peter olhou para o andar de baixo, vendo o sobrinho, com a mão no torso, ser erguido do chão por Stiles, que o empurrou na direção do corredor.

\- mas o que diabos está acon – foi tudo o que o louro mais velho teve tempo de falar antes de uma bala lhe atingir e ele cair com o impacto da mesma.


	35. People

Derek nunca pensou que algo daquele tipo fosse acontecer. Assim que Stiles se calou e olhou com curiosidade para o seu peito, Derek seguiu o olhar do castanho. O Hale não teve tempo de ver nada, pois logo ele sentiu o castanho lhe abraçar com força e lhe puxar para o lado, enquanto lhe levava ao chão.

O Hale não entendeu nada. Por um momento, ele pensou estar sendo atacado pelo castanho. No entanto, logo ele ouviu um vidro se quebrar, e algo lhe atingir o torso. Quando Stiles saiu de cima de si, Derek pôde ver que, tanto ele quanto o castanho estavam sangrando. Ele próximo ao lado esquerdo do torso e Stiles, um pouco mais abaixo, mas do lado direito.

O moreno de olhos verdes conseguiu raciocinar o que estava acontecendo. Eles haviam sido baleados. Stiles lhe salvou de levar uma bala no coração, o que lhe mataria em pouco tempo. Diferente do Hale, Stiles se ergueu rapidamente, vendo a mira vermelha, que antes havia visto no peito de Derek, se dirigir pelo ambiente. Vendo o moreno com dificuldade para se levantar, o castanho o puxou com força, o ajudando a se erguer, antes de ajudar Derek a procurar abrigo. Ele ouviu a voz de Peter no andar de cima, antes de ser interrompida quando mais uma janela fora quebrada com um tiro. Mais um tiro fora ouvido e o castanho pôde ver um oficial cair com um buraco na testa.

\- ESTÁ TODO MUNDO BEM? – gritou Allison, no andar de cima, enquanto ela e Isaac se abrigavam atrás de uma parede.

\- PETER FOI ATINGIDO – gritou Erica enquanto arrastava o corpo do louro para dentro da cena do crime, tentando o esconder atrás da parede.

\- Erica, a arma dele – ditou Vernon estendendo a mão para a loura, que pegou a arma de Peter e a jogou para o Boyd, que a agarrou e tratou de destravar, se preparando para atirar.

Scott gritou quando uma bala atravessou a velha parede do prédio, rasgando a sua roupa e queimando a sua pele ao passar de raspão por seu braço, criando um corte no mesmo. No entanto, antes que ele, Allison e Boyd pudessem começar a atirar, eles foram surpreendidos quando as balas pararam de atingir o andar em que estavam, e os sons de tiro se mostraram mais próximos. Cuidadosamente, Allison se ergueu, olhando ao redor, vendo, no andar de baixo, Stiles, ao lado do corpo de um oficial, disparando contra alguém que se encontrava acima de algo.

\- STILES! ACHOU ELE? – gritou a Argent enquanto se movia até Vernon.

\- STILES? – gritou Scott vendo o castanho parar de atirar e correr até a janela, saltando a mesma, assustando os oficiais do lado de fora quando, acrobaticamente, rolou no chão, já se erguendo com a arma apontada para o seu alvo, localizado na janela de um andar do prédio em frente.

\- você pode achar que é o Jaguadarte. Você pode até achar que é Deus. Mas ninguém me acerta uma bala e sai vivo. Ninguém exceto os idiotas em quem você atirou – disse Stiles enquanto corria na direção do prédio.

As balas caíam ao seu lado, no entanto, ele não se preocupava. O tiro que o acertou antes, deveria acertar Derek, no peito. Stiles sabia o que aquele ataque significava e aquilo o irritava ainda mais. Os tiros que eram direcionados para si, agora, eram apenas tiros de aviso. O desgraçado queria lhe manter longe do prédio por algum motivo. Ele parecia lhe temer quando a sua atenção era voltada para ele.

\- eu juro que a sua cabeça vai ser minha – ditou Alice antes de saltar as escadas e pular mais uma vez, chutando a porta de vidro do prédio.

Allison, correndo para o andar de baixo, parou na porta do prédio, quando viu Stiles correr para fora do prédio que havia invadido, imediatamente, após entrar quebrando o vidro da porta que ele chutou com força. Ela franziu o cenho, confusa, antes de ver o atirador, em uma das janelas dos andares do topo sair da janela. Não demorou muito para que, um por um, do térreo para o último andar, explosões começassem a ocorrer. Andar por andar, todos foram explodindo, impedindo que a polícia adentrasse o prédio.

\- o filho da mãe pensou em tudo – ditou Scott enquanto via Stiles jogar a arma que tinha em mãos no chão

\- Stiles não se movimentou para os lados. Por que não foi atingido? Ele seria um alvo bem fácil – indagou Vernon enquanto via o castanho correr na direção do prédio.

\- Stiles não é o alvo de assassinato. Ele é o alvo do jogo doentio desse cara. Um doente chamando outro para brincar – respondeu o McCall e Allison o fitou furiosa.

\- Scott! – repreendeu a morena vendo o moreno dar de ombros.

\- você leu os arquivos dele. Sabe o que o Stiles fez na infância. Crianças normais não matam ao invés de assistirem TV, muito menos daquele jeito – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto e logo Stiles passou por eles, alcançando o andar de cima com velocidade.

\- Peter. PETER! – gritou o Stilinski enquanto procurava, desesperadamente, pelo louro.

\- está vivo – respondeu Erica enquanto ela e Peter saiam do quarto. A loura viu o castanho parar na frente do mais velho, segurando o pescoço do mesmo.

\- você está bem? – questionou Stiles antes do louro tocar em seu pescoço com a mão.

\- estou. Mas e você? Esse tiro parece ser pior do que o meu – falou o Tate vendo a mancha vermelha crescer na roupa do castanho.

\- eu estou bem. A bala saiu e acertou o Derek – respondeu Alice vendo o louro ficar preocupado.

\- acertou o Derek? – indagou o Tate vendo o castanho menear positivamente

\- sim. Ele está bem, mas vai ser melhor ir até o hospital com você. Não sei se a bala saiu ou não – respondeu Stiles enquanto via, no andar de baixo, o Hale se aproximar de Scott e Allison, pressionando o ferimento com a mão.

\- Allison disse que você achou ele no tiroteio. Você conseguiu pegar ele? – indagou Erica vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça.

\- o desgraçado plantou uma série de bombas do térreo ao último andar. Quando entrei no prédio, as bombas foram ativadas – respondeu Stiles enquanto eles desciam as escadas.

\- como ele detonou a bomba? Eu só o vi saindo quando você também saiu do prédio – questionou Allison vendo o castanho suspirar.

\- o atirador instalou um sistema de defesa para as bombas. Quando eu abri a porta da entrada, pude ver um feixe de lazer próximo ao chão. Ele disparou em mim pois queria que a bomba pegasse vocês. Ele queria que vocês entrassem lá, não eu – ditou o castanho vendo o louro franzir o cenho em sua direção, pensativo.

  
\- eu aconselho não ir muito em campo por um tempo, agente Tate – ditou a médica enquanto deixava para a enfermeira terminar de enfaixar o ombro do louro.

\- prometo fazer um esforço para conseguir essa proeza – brincou o louro fazendo a mulher rir.

\- só tenha a certeza de não usar muito o braço esquerdo. Agora, vamos aos outros dois – ditou a doutora enquanto se dirigia para Stiles e Derek.

\- quem vai ser o primeiro? – indagou a mulher vendo o castanho apontar com o polegar para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- então vamos com você – falou a mulher vendo o agente menear positivamente

\- não parece ter atingido nada importante – murmurou a mulher, pensativa, analisando o ferimento do agente Hale.

Derek nada disse. Ele ainda estava surpreso com a atitude do castanho. Quer dizer, não era a primeira vez que Stiles se colocava na frente de algum tipo de arma por si, mas, com certeza, aquela havia lhe pego de surpresa. Aquela bala podia ter atingido algo importante, tanto nele quanto em Stiles. Poderia ter os ferido gravemente. O castanho poderia, simplesmente, lhe deixar ser atingido e dizer que fora pego de surpresa, mas não. Ele se atirou na frente do projétil, fazendo questão de lhe mover para evitar um ferimento maior.

A doutora falou algo sobre lhe dar pontos e lhe liberar, mas o Hale não ouviu. Ele ainda estava perdido nos seus pensamentos. Tanto, que, quando acordou de seus devaneios, a mulher já havia finalizado o procedimento e estava apenas lhe dizendo o mesmo que dissera ao seu tio. Descanso e evitar abrir o ferimento. Quando a mulher direcionou o olhar para o terceiro paciente, ela se assustou ao ver o mesmo, sentado atrás de si, fazendo os pontos nele mesmo.

\- você não pode fazer... – a mulher fora silenciada quando viu que o homem parecia saber o que estava fazendo.

\- onde serviu? – questionou a morena, chamando a atenção de Derek e Peter, enquanto pegava uma outra agulha, prendia a linha médica e se dirigia para as costas do castanho.

Os dois agentes estavam tão perdidos em seus próprios pensamentos, que se quer notaram que o prisioneiro mais temido da equipe estava dando pontos no próprio ferimento sem tremer e sem expressar dor alguma. Stiles sorriu para a pergunta da mulher, que encarava, com seriedade, o ferimento nas costas do homem.

\- eu não sou um ex-militar – respondeu o Stilinski, buscando a tesoura com a mão e cortando o fio cirúrgico extra de sua agulha

\- então onde um agente como você aprendeu a suturar tão bem? – questionou a doutora enquanto finalizava um dos pontos.

\- eu não sou um agente. Sou um consultor. Eu apenas estudei e pratiquei, exatamente como você fez – respondeu o castanho ouvindo a mulher soltar um “hunf” enquanto finalizava o trabalho em suas costas

\- então você é médico? – indagou a mulher vendo o castanho dar de ombros.

\- digamos que eu apenas tenho muitas habilidades – respondeu Alice, sentindo a mulher puxar o fio cirúrgico para cortar o mesmo.

\- está bem, senhor das habilidades, eu tenho apenas mais uma pergunta para você – falou com simpatia enquanto dava a volta no castanho.

\- onde conseguiu essa tatuagem de copas nas costas? – indagou a médica enquanto se afastava do castanho.

\- e como sabe que é um símbolo de copas e não mais um coração simbolizando qualquer coisa, como um “te amo, mamãe”? – perguntou Alice vendo a mulher cruzar os braços.

\- a maioria das tatuagens, masculinas, de corações possuem o formato científico do órgão. É algo ligado a sexualidade. Vocês tendem a ligar o formato fictício de coração a falta de masculinidade. Mas você tem um bem grande. Ou você é muito decidido sexualmente, ou é muito fã de baralhos – respondeu a mulher vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- você tem uma mente interessante para uma médica. Mas com certeza uma mente brilhante para uma ex-militar – elogiou o Stilinski vendo a mulher sorrir para si.

\- eu a fiz há muito tempo. Ainda era um adolescente quando fiz isso – respondeu Stiles antes de a mulher abrir a porta do quarto.

\- obrigado. Tentem manter as balas longe de seus corpos bonitos – ditou a doutora enquanto se retirava do local.

\- ele está nos caçando – ditou Erica assim que entrou na sala do hospital.

\- não. Não está – argumentou Peter chamando a atenção de todos.

\- ele está. Nos atraiu até aquele prédio para nos matar! – exclamou Isaac, indignado, começando a andar de um lado para o outro.

\- não, ele não está – Peter voltou a argumentar, despertando a fúria no louro de cachos.

\- então o que diabos foi aquilo no prédio?! O que porra foi aquele tiroteio?! E o que caralho foi aquela explosão, cacete?!– questionou o Lahey, indignado.

\- vamos voltar para a delegacia. Lá eu explico tudo. Aqui não é seguro para discutir isso – falou o mais velho enquanto se levantava da cama do hospital e se vestia com certa dificuldade.

\- temos mais problemas do que saber se ele está nos caçando ou não, Peter – alertou Allison deixando o homem confuso.

\- e qual seria? Além do fato de nosso criminoso estar solto – indagou o Tate, curioso, vendo a Argent suspirar.

\- havia cinco casais no prédio quando a vítima foi assassinada – falou Scott deixando Peter e Derek confusos.

\- e dai? – indagou Derek encarando os companheiros de equipe.

\- e daí que na cena do crime encontramos apenas quatro homens. Três mortos e um vivo – respondeu Stiles jogando a cabeça para trás.

\- eles são universitários! O quinto casal pode ser composto por duas garotas – argumentou Derek vendo Allison lamber os lábios.

\- mas na delegacia só tem quatro testemunhas e a única vítima comida era uma garota – ditou Vernon vendo o Hale tomar um olhar preocupado.

\- a quinta vítima – murmurou Peter, nervoso.

\- parece que alguém pegou um lanchinho para a viagem – cantarolou o castanho, alegremente, ainda com a cabeça inclinada para trás, sorrindo divertido.

\- você... Está sorrindo? – perguntou Scott, indignado, vendo o castanho virar a cabeça para o lado, ainda inclinada para trás.

\- é um jogo, Scott. Jogos são divertidos – respondeu o Stilinski despertando mais indignação ainda no moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- você tem noção do absurdo que está falando?! Aquele rapaz pode estar tendo os piores momentos da vida dele nas mãos desse cara! – exclamou o McCall vendo Alice suspirar e sair da maca.

\- os últimos, na verdade. Não sabemos nada do nosso cara. Principalmente o endereço dele. Então me responda: por que eu deveria me preocupar? Você é mais experiente no lance de prender criminosos. Deveria saber que não é no primeiro corpo que se pega um serial killer, muito menos no segundo corpo. Sem contar que, precisamos que ele mate mais para aprendermos mais sobre ele - corrigiu o castanho vendo o moreno de queixo torto suspirar, aceitando a veracidade das palavras do assassino.

\- por mais que eu odeie você, eu sei que está certo. No entanto, zombar assim com a vida dos outros não é certo – repreendeu o agente de queixo torto vendo o sorriso estampado no rosto alheio se tornar mais largo.

\- pelo que eu me lembre, o falso livre arbítrio me permitir zombar do que eu quiser, contanto que eu não cometa nenhuma infração em suas regras. – ditou Alice vendo a carranca dos agentes em sua direção.

\- Stiles – repreendeu Peter cansado de tudo o que estava acontecendo ultimamente. Ele estava exausto. Havia criminosos para prender além de lidar com o estresse que as discussões que envolviam os detentos as divisão geravam. Tudo aquilo lhe dava dor de cabeça. As vezes, Peter se sentia como um adulto cercado de crianças.

\- se você não gosta do jogo, o problema é seu. Ninguém chamou você para jogar – Stiles pronunciou vendo o McCall lhe fuzilar com o olhar.

\- a justiça errou em lhe manter na solitária. Deveriam ter lhe matado – Scott cuspiu as palavras com nojo enquanto cruzava os braços. Stiles riu baixo, soltando o ar pelo nariz, ainda com o sorriso nos lábios, ao mesmo tempo em que começava a balançar as pernas de forma quase infantil.

\- por que não me mata, então? Já que acha que é tão fácil assim. Vamos saber a resposta da pergunta de um milhão de dólares: você é mesmo um agente, ou será que é apenas mais um homem imbecil com um distintivo e uma arma legalizada? – provocou o prisioneiro e, no mesmo instante, o moreno de olhos castanhos avançou em si.

No entanto, o castanho se jogou para trás, saindo do alcance do agente, enquanto se permitia rolar na maca atrás de si, cair as mesma e girar no chão, se erguendo sensualmente por manter as pernas eretas ao se levantar. Derek e Allison trataram de segurar Scott enquanto o mesmo tentava alcançar o Stilinski.

\- parem! Vocês dois! – reprendeu Allison olhando com seriedade para os dois homens em conflito.

\- se não fosse a lei, eu já teria partido o seu corpo ao meio de tanta bala que iria meter em você! – ralhou o McCall enquanto mantinha as mandíbulas cerradas com força. Stiles gargalhou, brevemente, baixinho.

\- a lei é apenas a invenção do fraco para conter o forte. Pra acorrentar aquele com o qual não pode. Mas eu vou lhe contar um segredo – ditou Stiles enquanto caminhava até o moreno de olhos castanhos.

\- Alice! – repreendeu Derek ainda segurando o parceiro. Stiles parou diante dos três, enquanto olhava divertidamente para o agente McCall, antes de se inclinar para falar próximo ao rosto do mesmo.

\- Stiles! – repreendeu Peter vendo o castanho parar com a ponta do nariz tocando a ponta do nariz de Scott.

\- a lei não se aplica a mim – falou Stiles antes de Scott o golpear com uma cabeçada no nariz.

Alice apenas deu um passo para trás, com a cabeça erguida, sentindo a ardência no nariz enquanto Derek e Allison, com a ajuda de Vernon, continham o McCall. Quando o castanho abaixou o rosto, todos podiam ver o sangue do mesmo começar a escorrer do nariz, passando pelos lábios do homem jovial, antes de Stiles o lamber sensualmente. Scott se sentiu melhor, mas a raiva ainda não havia passado. Erica se encolhia no canto ao analisar bem a cena a sua frente, ao compreender o que estava acontecendo ali.

\- merda – murmurou a loura, puxando Isaac para o canto do quarto, junto com ela.

\- você acha que está acima da lei?! Eu estou só esperando você fugir para meter uma bala no meio da sua testa e alegar autodefesa – ralhou o moreno de queixo torto e Stiles revelou os dentes, o que acabou os sujando de sangue.

\- assim? – indagou Alice erguendo uma mão, na qual se encontrava uma arma, a do moreno de queixo torto, e a apontar para o meio da testa do agente McCall. Alice roubara a arma do homem ao levar a cabeçada do agente. No mesmo instante, Allison e Derek largaram o parceiro, tratando de puxar as suas armas, assim como Boyd, que sacou a arma de Peter, as apontando para o castanho.

\- STILES! – repreendeu Peter vendo o castanho lhe fitar de soslaio.

\- antes que eu olhe para você, diga para eles, Peter, sobre a minha mira impecável. Não mais do que a do Vernon, suponho, mas a minha mão é mais rápida – disse o Stilinski colocando uma das mãos no bolso enquanto a outra ainda apontava a arma para o McCall, que tentava disfarçar o nervosismo que sentia.

\- Stiles, para de brincadeira e devolve a arma! – ordenou o Tate estendendo a mão para o castanho.

\- Stiles! Abaixe isso. Do contrário, iremos ter que lhe levar para a justiça novamente e você vai voltar para a solitária de Alcatraz – disse Allison tentando abrir os olhos do castanho.

\- não faz a menor diferença para mim. Sou cercado por imbecis lá, do mesmo modo que sou aqui fora. Não falo dos meus companheiros de prisão, nem da Erica, se não perceberam a indireta. Eu analisei vocês. Percebi que os seus egos inflados por seus distintivos os cegam demais para a realidade – argumentou Alice deixando os agentes confusos, mas eles não conseguiam pensar direito com o assassino mais perigoso do país com uma arma apontada para eles.

\- STILES! – repreendeu o louro mais velho, novamente, vendo o castanho tomar uma expressão furiosa.

\- a justiça não é absoluta, agente McCall. Se não se deu conta ainda, olhe bem ao seu redor. Prisioneiros da segurança máxima é quem estão caçando os novos criminosos. Já era. As pessoas estão se dando conta do quão falha é a justiça. É apenas questão de tempo para todos tomarem conhecimento. E então, tudo vai mudar em um estalar de dedos. Quando isso acontecer, vocês vão se dar conta de que as únicas leis que são obrigatórias, são as da natureza. Voltaremos a ser guiados pela lei dos mais fortes. – ditou o castanho, estalando os dedos da mão livre, enquanto começava a caminhar de um lado para o outro do quarto.

\- Stiles, pare de...

\- JÁ CHEGA, PETER! – gritou Stilinski, surpreendendo o louro e os agentes.

\- MAS QUE PORRA! – o castanho gritou novamente, agora apontando a arma para a própria cabeça.

\- eu sou inteligente demais para você me controlar. EU NÃO SOU A PORRA DE UMA ARMA, QUE NÃO TEM VONTADES E NEM PENSAMENTOS, PETER! A CARALHA DE UM REVÓLVER QUE VOCÊ PUXA O GATILHO QUANDO QUER QUE FUNCIONE E TRAVA QUANDO QUER QUE NÃO FUNCIONE. Minha mente é confusa demais para ter espaço para você. Não force as coisas. – Alice ditou, com fúria, pressionando a arma em sua cabeça, antes de ignorar o Tate e voltar a se focar no McCall.

\- antes que eu me estresse mais e acabe realmente matando você antes do planejado, vamos deixar algo bem claro entre todos nós: se forem me ameaçar, façam isso quando tiverem a certeza de que podem me matar. Não sou Buda para ter a paciência infinita – disse Stiles, retirando o pente da arma, travando a mesma e a jogando para Scott.

\- filho da puta – rosnou Scott, agarrando a própria arma, focado na mesma. Nisso, o castanho lançou o pente para a frente, fazendo o mesmo acertar o centro da testa do McCall, que jogou a cabeça para trás com a dor do impacto sexo do material gélido em sua pele.

Stiles nada mais disse, apenas se focou em sair do quarto de braços cruzados enquanto cobria o rosto com o capuz de sua roupa. No mesmo instante, Derek e Scott iriam seguir o castanho, mas Allison e Vernon seguraram os dois homens, que os olharam com questionamento. A agente Argent negou com a cabeça, vendo os dois homens os fitarem indignados

\- não podemos deixar ele sair assim! – exclamou Scott vendo a morena lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- da ultima vez que implicaram com ele, ficamos o procurando feito idiotas, enquanto ele resolvia o caso. Qual é o problema de vocês?! Estamos trabalhando com ele há semanas. Se Alice quisesse realmente fugir, ele teria feito isso há muito tempo – alertou Allison vendo os dois agentes suspirarem.

\- ela está certa. Stiles teria fugido de vocês no primeiro dia se quisesse – ditou Erica vendo os dois morenos suspirarem irritados.

\- eu vou falar com ele. Vocês dois fiquem de olho no sobrevivente. Peter, Vernon, Isaac e Erica vão para a delegacia interrogar as garotas – ordenou a morena de cabelos amarrados em um rabo de cavalo, enquanto seguia para fora do quarto, no intuito de alcançar Stiles.

\- vocês estudaram para chegar aqui e são mais burros do que a gente! – exclamou Isaac, indignado com os dois morenos.

\- calado! – ralhou Scott enquanto colocava o pente em sua arma, antes de analisar a mesma.

Ele nunca havia pensado que teria a sua própria arma apontada para a sua cabeça com tanta facilidade. O homem estava nervoso. As suas mãos ainda tremiam por ter estado na mira de Alice. Ele havia lido a lista das pessoas que Stiles havia matado. A sua maioria fora morta por armas de fogo e lâminas, enquanto uma minoria fora morta com explosões, chamas, ácidos, e uma série de acidentes bastante planejados. Estar na mira de Alice era uma experiência exaustiva. No entanto, ignorando as suas mãos trêmulas e suas pernas bambas, Scott estava feliz. Aquele ocorrido era tudo o que ele precisava para plantar a dúvida na cabeça dos seus superiores, quanto a libertação de Alice de Alcatraz.

\- e vai fazer o quê se eu não me calar? Pelo que eu saiba o líder aqui é o Peter, não você – rebateu Isaac começando a sair do quarto vendo o moreno lhe fitar com seriedade .

\- fiquem com o sobrevivente. O interroguem assim que possível – ditou o Tate enquanto colocava o terno sobre o ombro bom e se retirava do quarto, sendo seguido por Erica e Vernon.

Derek suspirou, cansado e aliviado. Stiles havia lhe assustado com a sua última atitude. Roubar a arma de Scott e a apontar para o mesmo foi uma infração grave do acordo. Se Deaton ficasse sabendo, ele seria substituído. E, mesmo não querendo admitir, Derek sabia que ele era importante, assim como Vernon, Isaac e Erica, para as investigações. Stiles tinha conhecimentos sobre assassinos que Derek nunca havia visto antes em seus livros ou em sua carreira.

Agora, havia duas preocupações principais rondando sua mente. A primeira era aquele assassino que era capaz de confrontar o FBI e fugir, além de saber da existência de Alice. A segunda, era Scott. Ele sabia que o amigo queria afastar Stiles da equipe e o levar de voltar para Alcatraz. Aquele ocorrido poderia, muito bem, ser usado pelo McCall para alcançar isso. E ele obteria sucesso garantido.

\- agora ele vacilou – disse Scott, irritado, encarando a porta do quarto com seriedade.

\- pense bem no que vai fazer, Scott. Depois não vá se arrepender por sujar os nossos nomes – foi tudo o que o Hale disse antes de vestir o paletó e se dirigir para fora do quarto.

Scott encarou o parceiro, curioso, vendo o mesmo se retirar, antes de o seguir.

\- você não quer ele de volta em Alcatraz? – perguntou Scott desconfiado. Derek suspirou.

\- eu quero, Scott. Mas isso não quer dizer que quero isso sendo feito dessa forma. Eu quero prender ele, Scott. Não quero dedurar ele, ou só o remover da equipe. Se Alice cometer algum crime, eu vou prender ele, se não, vou apenas trabalhar – respondeu o Hale se aproximando do quarto onde havia um oficial na porta sendo, obviamente, incomodado por uma mulher curiosa com um bloco de notas em mãos.

\- pela última vez! É confidencial! – exclamou o oficial acatando a ordem de não informar nada para ninguém.

\- quem é você? – indagou Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- Erica Miyers. Repórter investigativa. E vocês, quem são? – a mulher se apresentou vendo os dois homens de paletó se aproximarem do oficial.

\- ela quer saber mais do sobrevivente – informou o oficial, cumprimentando os dois com um meneio de cabeça.

\- eu sou o agente Hale e este é o agente McCall. Somos do FBI – respondeu Derek vendo a mulher se tornar animada.

\- podem dizer que tipo de ritual satânico está relacionado com o crime? – questionou a morena erguendo a mão com a caneta, a apontando para o bloco de notas.

\- não podemos liberar nenhum tipo de informação. Vai ter que esperar, como todo mundo – respondeu Scott antes de o médico abrir a porta, chamando a atenção dos quatro.

\- e então? – indagou Scott vendo o homem suspirar, analisando a ficha em sua mão.

\- ele está bem. Realmente levou apenas uma pancada forte na cabeça. Por sorte, não sofreu nenhum dano grave. Precisamos apenas dar apenas alguns pontos nele e administrar um analgésico. Ele está bem, mas mesmo assim vai ter que passar dois dias aqui sob vigilância. A pancada foi forte, não sabemos se pode apresentar algum problema futuramente – explicou o homem de jaleco enquanto anotava algo em sua prancheta, ignorando a imagem dos agentes.

\- e podemos falar com ele? – questionou o homem de queixo torto vendo o médico voltar a lhe encarar.

\- falar com ele, sim. Mas não aconselho fazerem um interrogatório. Ainda não sabemos como a cabeça dele está, então é melhor pegarem leve com ele por enquanto – alertou o doutor antes de se retirar do local, seguindo para o próximo atendimento.

\- eu vou ter que pedir para se retirar – disse Derek vendo a morena suspirar.

\- por que vocês sempre dificultam? – indagou a repórter, visivelmente chateada.

\- porque, na maioria das vezes, tudo só piora quando vocês se metem – respondeu o Hale vendo a mulher suspirar, irritada, e começar a se afastar.

Os dois agentes adentraram o quarto, sinalizando para o oficial tomar conta da porta e impedir qualquer pessoa de entrar no local.

\- quem são vocês? – perguntou o adolescente vendo os dois morenos fecharem a porta e se aproximarem de sua cama.

\- somos os agentes federais. Nós estamos investigando o ocorrido – respondeu Scott vendo o rapaz menear positivamente.

\- se lembra do ocorrido? – indagou Derek vendo o paciente olhar para os lençóis com seriedade.

\- vai por mim. Não tem como esquecer aquilo – respondeu o sobrevivente se lembrando de como tudo ocorreu.

\- Collin, nós vamos começar a fazer algumas perguntas. Tudo bem? – questionou Scott vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- o que estavam fazendo naquele prédio quando tudo aconteceu? – perguntou o agente McCall vendo o rapaz suspirar.

\- a gente estava lá para festejar – respondeu o rapaz nervoso.

\- sabe? Estávamos perto do período de provas. Então queríamos festejar antes do inferno chegar – argumentou vendo os dois agentes menearem positivamente

\- e vocês sabiam que aquela era um propriedade privada? – indagou o agente Hale vendo o rapaz suspirar.

\- sabíamos. Mas tínhamos a permissão do dono para usar por aquela noite. Nós alugamos o lugar – respondeu o sobrevivente vendo os dois agentes menearem em concordância brevemente.

\- onde está o resto da galera? – perguntou o rapaz vendo os dois homens suspirarem.

\- se vocês alugaram o local, poderia me passar o número da pessoa com quem falaram? – questionou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça

\- quem falou com o dono foi o Elijah – argumentou o universitário vendo os dois federais se entreolharem.

\- você se lembra de alguma coisa do ataque? – questionou o moreno de olhos verdes analisando o modo pensativo como o rapaz ficou logo em seguida.

\- vagamente – respondeu com um ar cansado.

\- pode nos dizer o que aconteceu? – indagou Scott vendo o mais novo franzir o cenho, tentando forçar a memória.

\- foi tudo muito estranho – informou o rapaz se lembrando vagamente de tudo o que havia ocorrido.

\- nos conte do que você se lembra – pediu Derek vendo o rapaz suspirar.

\- eu estava em um dos quartos com a minha namorada. Daí começamos a ouvir gritos desesperados e eu fui ver o que era. Todos os caras foram ver. Era o Bryan. Eu vi ele correndo para o quarto e eu corri também. Quando cheguei na porta... A Barbara... Ela estava... Morta. Ela estava morta no colchão e tinha uma pessoa estranha no quarto. – ditou Collin e Derek olhou para Scott com seriedade.

\- pode nos dizer como era essa pessoa? Você conseguiu ver o rosto dela? – questionou o McCall vendo o paciente menear positivamente.

\- ele era um monstro, cara. O rosto dele era horrível e as mãos dele pareciam mãos de alienígena! – exclamou o rapaz, assustado.

\- isso confirma a nossa teoria – murmurou Scott e Derek meneou positivamente.

\- você se lembra de mais alguma coisa? – indagou o Hale vendo o rapaz menear positivamente.

\- eu lembro... Dele matando todo mundo – respondeu Collin em um tom baixo.

\- nós vamos pegar ele, Collin. Não se deixe manipular por essa experiência horrível - disse Scott tentando conformar o rapaz.

\- ele matou todo mundo, mas não quis machucar o Kim – ditou o paciente, lambendo os lábios secos pelo nervosismo.

\- não quis machucar ele? – indagou Derek, confuso.

\- é. Ele... Matou todo mundo bem rápido, mas o Kim. Quando ele foi atacar o Kim, eu estava quase desmaiando, mas... Eu pude ver que ele parou. – respondeu o mais novo e os dois agentes se entreolharam, curiosos.

\- parou? Ele não atacou o Kim? – questionou Scott vendo o rapaz negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Sabe quando você está brincando com um amigo e finge que vai dar um murro nele, mas para? Foi como se ele estivesse brincando com o Kim – explicou Collin se sentindo tonto ao se lembrar dos amigos sendo mortos na sua frente.

\- qual é o nome do Kim? – indagou Derek vendo o rapaz suspirar, balançando a cabeça levemente.

\- Matarazzo. Kim Matarazzo – respondeu um tanto desconfiado

\- o Kim está bem? – questionou Collin nervoso com a situação.

\- e as garotas? Elas estão bem? – perguntou ao se lembrar que, com exceção de Barbara, todas as garotas correram do local.

\- as garotas estão bem. Mas o seu amigo está desaparecido – respondeu Scott vendo o mais novo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- como assim desaparecido?! – indagou Collin nervoso e preocupado.

\- temos motivos para acreditar que o homem que matou os seus amigos pode ter levado o Kim – respondeu Derek vendo o rapaz olhar para si, assustado.

\- não se preocupe. Você está cercado de policiais. Eles vão dar conta – ditou o agente McCall tentando acalmar o mais novo.

Não pareceu funcionar.

\- você não estava lá para ver. Aquele cara vai matar todos eles se ele vier atrás de mim – o rapaz começou a olhar para a porta, nervoso.

\- não precisa se preocupar, Collin. Você está cercado de policiais bem preparados. Você está seguro – o agente McCall vendo o mais novo negar com cabeça.

\- não estou, não. Aquele cara... Ele parecia nem existir. Nós tentamos de tudo o que pudemos no pouco tempo que durou. Parecia cena de filme. Não conseguimos acertar nada nele. Ele matou todo mundo muito rápido. Foi horrível! – o rapaz tentou explicar o nervosismo que sentia.

\- nós vamos pegar esse cara, Collin. Mas ele não vai vir atrás de você. Ele está obcecado por alguém. Alguém que não é você - foi tudo o que o agente Hale precisou dizer para que o rapaz, após algum tempo, começasse a se acalmar.

\- obrigado pela ajuda. Vamos deixar você descansar – disse Scott antes de sair do quarto.

\- a possibilidade do Kim Matarazzo conhecer o cara existe. Mas eu não sei se é o que está acontecendo – comentou Scott enquanto os dois caminhavam para fora do hospital.

\- acho se um canibal que gostasse de sua família não iria machucar ela, mas também não iria querer que soubessem. Mas para esse cara brincar com Alice e atirar contra o FBI só pode ter dois motivos: ou ele não sabe com o que está lidando; ou ele é um doido de pedra – argumentou Derek, pensativo.

  
Allison tentava. Ela realmente tentava alcançar Alice, mas o castanho era muito rápido, mesmo com tantas pessoas pelo caminho. A agente chamava pelo prisioneiro quase que desesperadamente, mas não conseguia a atenção do homem de maneira alguma. Ela sabia que ele estava ouvindo. Mas Alice insistia em lhe ignorar.

Allison já estava se cansando daquilo. Stiles estava realmente determinado em lhe despistar. Ela estava pensando seriamente em desistir, mas havia algo queimando em seu peito. Algo que a fazia ela querer continuar a perseguir Stiles. Era algo que espalhava uma certa adrenalina por seu corpo.

O fato de estar perseguindo o maior criminoso do país fazia o seu peito acelerar. Caçar Alice era excitante. Medir as suas habilidades com as de Alice era muito bom. Lhe causava uma sensação de orgulho a medida em que ela se aproximava e uma sensação de desgosto a medida em que ele se afastava.

Mas não importava a distância.

Ela estava determinada.

O castanho teve o caminho bloqueado por um carrinho de compras de um morador de rua que surgia de um beco. Allison sorriu imaginando poder se aproximar mais do castanho. Entretanto, ela foi surpreendida, assim como o dono do carrinho, quando o castanho colocou o pé na parede, dando mais um passo na mesma antes de saltar, girando o corpo no ar, deitado, sobre o carrinho. Allison parou de correr, por um segundo, surpresa, enquanto assistia a aterrissagem perfeita do castanho.

Stiles terminou o giro no ar, caindo sobre um pé, ainda mantendo o corpo deitado no ar, antes de girar mais uma vez, finalmente se erguendo, aproveitando para olhar rapidamente para a sua perseguidora durante o giro, para, enfim, voltar a correr. Quando Alice voltou a correr, Allison acordou de seu devaneio de como o castanho havia feito algo incrível em tão pouco tempo de reação.

\- mas o que foi – o homem tentou se pronunciar, mas a morena não deu tempo para o mesmo terminar.

\- me desculpe – pediu a Argent enquanto contornava o homem para continuar a perseguir o castanho.

Ela viu o castanho fazer a curva em um beco e sumir de sua vista. A morena tentou aumentar a velocidade para não permitir que ele fugisse de si. No entanto, quando alcançou o beco e adentrou o mesmo, ela foi surpreendida quando encontrou um beco sem saída. Vazio. Alice não estava ali, o que lhe surpreendia. Não havia portas naquele lugar. Apenas janelas. Janelas fechadas.

Ela vasculhou todo o local. Atrás das latas de lixo, as janelas. Porém, não encontrou nada. Stiles havia realmente sumido. Mas ele não poderia ter sumido do nada. Ela se aproximou da parede do muro que bloqueava o beco, para analisar o mesmo. Não era um muro fácil de ser escalado. Principalmente sem algum auxílio. A mulher estava tão focada na parede, que não pôde ver que, no início do beco, algo desceu pela parede habilidosamente. Dando passos para trás, a morena iria se retirar do local. Para si, era óbvio que já havia perdido Alice.

Foi quando ela esbarrou em alguém. Nervosa, a morena se virou, já buscando a arma em sua cintura, mas fora facilmente desarmada quando recebeu um golpe da palma de uma mão no pulso, enquanto outra mão se alocou em seu pescoço, apertando o mesmo. Ela foi brutalmente empurrada contra a parede, antes de a agente tentar golpear o braço com o seu punho, o descendo de cima para baixo com força, mas parou ao encontrar o olhar gélido da cor âmbar sendo direcionado em sua direção.

\- não era bem você que eu imaginava que fosse me seguir – ditou o castanho vendo Allison envolver o seu braço com as mãos.

\- Peter está enferrujado e Derek parece ser uma boneca de porcelana. Desse jeito só vai me restar você – falou Alice lançando um olhar entediado para a mulher.

\- já pode me soltar – falou a Argent vendo o castanho permanecer com o olhar de tédio.

Stiles ficou um tempo em silêncio, ainda com a mão em seu pescoço. O castanho parecia lhe analisar minuciosamente. Ela não queria ser grossa com o castanho, mas Stiles estava começando a lhe assustar. O olhar entediado e analista, o ar tenebroso que o cercava. Alice parecia estar pensando se lhe matava ou não.

\- eu sei que não vai me matar – a morena ditou com seriedade, despertando o castanho de seus devaneios.

\- o que você sabe sobre mim, Allison? Hm? O que te faz pensar que não vai morrer? – indagou o assassino olhando com seriedade para a agente a sua frente.

Allison não podia negar que aquelas palavras fizeram o seu sangue gelar. Mesmo que ela tivesse uma certa certeza de que não morreria ali, o peso da morte era algo forte o suficiente para lhe afetar ao ser ameaçada por uma pessoas como Alice. Engolindo em seco, a morena buscou o ar para poder falar.

\- você pode ser o maior assassino já visto por esse país, mas não é mais o mesmo monstro – disse a mulher vendo o outro apenas lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- Peter consertou você. Você se tornou... – a morena fora interrompida quando as pílulas do castanho se dilataram antes de o aperto em seu pescoço se tornar incômodo o suficiente para lhe fazer perder o ar e se engasgar.

\- eu não sou uma arma quebrada – o homem de cabelos castanhos e lóbulos furados pronunciou calmamente, mas Allison sabia que havia tocado em um ponto que não deveria.

\- e-eu... Sei... Desculpa – se desculpou o usando o ar que podia, tentando se soltar do agarre do castanho.

A mão de Stiles parou de apertar o seu pescoço. Para o completo alívio da mulher. Mas, para o seu desespero, algo pior ocorreu. Ela sentiu o seu corpo ser prensado contra a parede pelo corpo do castanhos, que moveu o nariz pela pele do seu rosto, o guiando até a sua orelha.

\- por que faz isso, Allison? – indagou o castanho enquanto a mulher tentava se livrar do seu corpo.

\- por que tenta provar quem é para os homens? Por que tenta, desesperadamente, despertar a atenção deles? – questionou Alice, sensualmente, no ouvido da agente, que parou de tentar fugir para apenas lhe encarar com incredulidade nos olhos.

\- isso é ridículo! – exclamou a Argent vendo o homem sorrir vitorioso, mesmo que só pudesse ver o perfil dele.

\- é o seu pai, não é? Não negue. Eu conheço o seu pai melhor do que você. Eu conheço o lado podre dele. Eu vejo o que você não vê. – falou o Stilinski enquanto permanecia a esfregar o seu corpo no da mulher, que cada vez mais se sentia irritada.

\- você sempre foi muito julgada pelos idiotas com pênis. Inclusive pelo seu próprio pai. O qual não lhe deu apoio algum em sua carreira. Ele pensa que você não é capaz de fazer o que ele faz. Chris acha que você seria melhor dona de casa do que agente – argumentou Alice e Allison se viu cega pela fúria.

Em um rompante de ódio, a mulher golpeou a virilha do castanho com o seu joelho, mas não pareceu surtir efeito. Ela, então, golpeou a cabeça alheia com a sua, fazendo o castanho ficar o nariz expelindo sangue. Assim que o homem deu um passo para trás para parar o sangramento, calmamente, a morena pareceu acordar para o que havia feito.

\- me desculpe – pediu a Argent mesmo que de forma grosseira.

\- você é incrível, Allison. É uma agente melhor do que o seu pai, mas toda a sua capacidade se perde quando fica tentando provar o seu valor para os homens – falou o castanho encarando a mulher lhe fitar com surpresa.

\- eu não preciso de alguém assim atrás de mim. Alguém que não sabe o próprio valor nunca vai conseguir me prender – as palavras de Stiles carregavam uma seriedade que conseguia deixar Allison desarmada.

\- você está falando besteiras. Está vendo coisas – ditou a morena vendo o castanho sorrir enquanto o sangue do mesmo escorria pelo queixo e dedos do mesmo. Alice inclinou a cabeça brevemente para o lado lhe lançando um olhar questionador.

\- eu estou? Então por que está aqui? Eu sei que você não veio atrás de mim por fazer questão da minha presença, Allison. Eu sei que veio aqui para se mostrar melhor do que os outros. Você quer a aprovação de Peter. Quer mostrar para ele que você pode me controlar como ele acha que faz – disse o castanho vendo a mulher lhe fitar com surpresa. A mulher negou com a cabeça enquanto lançava um olhar indignado em sua direção.

\- por que você faz isso? – questionou Allison ao ver o homem começar a se afastar.

\- faço o quê? – perguntou Alice ainda caminhando.

\- por que tenta ser ruim? Eu sei que você é uma boa pessoa. Eu já vi você sendo bom, antes. Então por que finge ser o que não é? – indagou a Argent vendo o castanho parar de caminhar.

\- não sei do que você está falando. Armas não são pessoas. Muito menos são boas – respondeu o castanho antes de voltar a caminhar, mas foi parado pelo punho da Argent, que se fechou em seu pulso e lhe girou com velocidade.

Allison foi surpreendida quando Alice golpeou o ar, a milímetro do seu rosto, fazendo a agente recuar rapidamente. Mas Alice já havia preparado tudo. Quando a Argent deu um passo para trás, o castanho puxou o pé dela com o seu, fazendo a mulher de cabelos negros presos em um rabo de cavalo cambalear para trás, para cair no chão logo em seguida.

\- por que se chama de arma se você odeia isso? – perguntou Allison vendo o homem lhe fitar com um olhar frio que a fez engolir em seco.

\- não coloque esperanças em mim, agente Argent. Eu sou apenas uma garota de imaginação fértil que transforma rosas brancas em vermelhas usando o sangue dos outros – foi tudo o que Alice disse antes começar a escalar a parede ao seu lado usando um encanamento exposto como forma de se segurar na mesma.

Allison assistiu, ainda deitada, a fuga de Alice enquanto se deixava levar por seus pensamentos. Era óbvio que ela não conseguiria seguir Alice daquele jeito. Ela nunca conseguiria subir aquela parede mesmo que também usasse o encanamento. Mas o que mais perturbava não era a fuga de Stiles. O que a atormentava em sua mente eram as palavras do castanho.

\- eu não tento provar o meu valor para ninguém – murmurou a morena, pensativa, enquanto começava a se erguer o chão sujo.

  
Jackson chegou em sua fábrica de drogas com uma certa expectativa. Em sua mão, o pacote com pó azulado chamava a atenção de alguns dos seus homens. Não era exatamente raro encontrar o chefe de todo aquele tráfico em uma das áreas de produção. Mas o raro era ver o homem se aproximar do laboratório, vestir um jaleco e se dirigir para um dos balcões.

O homem retirou uma pequena parte dos cristais azuis e começou a fazer uma sequência de testes com triplicata para poder ter a certeza de que não estava sendo tapeado por aqueles gêmeos suspeitos bom de cama. Enquanto misturava os líquidos em um tubo de ensaio, ele ia, aos poucos, colocando erlenmeyers no balcão. Um dos homens se aproximou para questionar se ele queria ajuda.

\- eu quero que você pegue um pouco desse pó e entregue para as cobaias usarem. Mas dê bem pouco. Preciso ver uma coisa – ordenou o louro enquanto colocava a mistura em um equipamento que analisaria os compostos presentes e as moléculas da droga.

\- sim, senhor – respondeu o homem já se retirando do laboratório.

Enquanto preparava os testes para analise em equipamento, o louro esperava pelo retorno por parte do seu empregado. Quando finalmente ele colocou o ultima triplicata no analisador de partículas e ligou o equipamento, o homem retornou.

\- senhor. Todos já usaram a droga – informou o homem vendo o louro se erguer e começar a caminhar na direção da saída do laboratório.

\- mande alguém comparar os resultados e me entregar os dois: o da droga que lhe dei e a da nossa droga – ordenou enquanto retirava o jaleco e o jogava no gancho onde antes estava pendurado.

O homem apenas concordou, antes de procurar pelas pessoas que eram as responsáveis por trabalhar nos laboratórios. Enquanto se dirigia para a ala onde ficavam as cobaias, Jackson puxou um chiclete de menta da cor azul e o levava a boca. Nesse local, havia uma sala com computadores ligados às câmeras que se encontravam nos quartos das cobaias. O louro adentrou a sala e se dirigiu para o computador, vendo uma mulher analisando as câmeras.

\- e aí? – perguntou o Whittemore se colocando atrás dela.

\- até agora, os efeitos estão sendo os mesmos de quando usam as nossas drogas – respondeu a ruiva vendo que todas as cobaias estavam meio tontas

\- eles não mentiram pra mim – murmurou o homem tentando convencer a si mesmo de que não fora enganado.

\- chefe, o senhor tem que ver isso – disse um homem de jaleco adentrando a sala com alguns papéis em mãos.

\- o que é isso? – indagou Jackson olhando para os papéis nas mãos alheias. O empregado lhe fitou confuso.

\- são... os resultados das amostras que o senhor analisou – respondeu o moreno, nervoso por estar fazendo algo que não deveria.

\- os níveis estão diferentes – comentou Jackson notando como alguns níveis de compostos eram elevados comparados com os da droga produzida por si.

\- isso é impossível! Ele conseguiu ligar esses compostos de uma maneira que ninguém mais consegue. Mesmo que usemos as mesmas quantidades, dá errado. – comentou o cientista vendo o louro ficar pensativo.

\- vamos trabalhar em conseguir copiar esses níveis, por enquanto – ditou o louro e o moreno se viu surpreso.

\- mas, chefe, é impossível! Os níveis de compostos beiram a inconsistência. O cara que fez isso é um Deus das drogas! – exclamou o moreno e logo o louro se virou para ele com um olhar sério

\- quem está pagando você? – indagou Jackson e o homem engoliu em seco.

\- o senhor – respondeu receoso.

\- então faça o que mando sem questionar. Se eu disser para jogar ácido concentrado em seu pé, você vai fazer. Inútil – ralhou o louro vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- dá próxima vez que me questionar, não haverá sermão. Muito menos uma terceira vez – disse o Whittemore vendo o homem ficar nervoso.

\- s-sim, chefe – foi tudo o que o moreno disse antes de sair correndo.

\- a cada dia que trabalho com esses idiotas, percebo que os homens só servem para serem fodidos – disse a ruiva enquanto ela e Jackson voltavam a analisar as câmeras.

\- nem me fale. Os capangas sem cérebro são bons pois não questionam nada. Mas tem vezes que eles ultrapassam os limites da burrice humana – comentou Jackson e a ruiva sorriu.

\- pelo menos alguns dos nossos tem uma bunda boa de foder – argumentou a mulher e o louro desviou o olhar para a mesma. Eles se conheciam há um bom tempo e ela era confiável para ele.

\- você... Você está fodendo o meu pessoal?! – questionou o louro surpreso. A mulher sorriu largo.

\- meu strap-on canta por aqui, bebê – respondeu vendo a expressão de choque no rosto alheio.

\- vai me dizer que nunca tentou? – indagou surpresa

\- não mesmo. Não tenho paciência para esses caras. É mais fácil ir procurar alguém por fora – respondeu o louro, cruzando os braços.

\- não sabe o que está perdendo. Alguns dizem não gostar da coisa, mas quando provam ficam todos envergonhados chamando pra fazer de novo – ditou a ruiva de lateral do cabelo raspada sorrindo para o louro.

\- deveria tentar um dia desses. Podemos até fazer a três – sugeriu a mulher e logo os dois puderam ver uma movimentação nas câmeras.

\- foca na mulher. Parece que está saindo do transe – ordenou Jackson vendo a mulher fazer como o ordenado.

\- deu certo. Ela saiu do transe – murmurou a mulher, animada.

\- ótimo. Grave todo o período de efeito para mim. Vou resolver algo – ordenou o louro antes de se retirar da sala.

Jackson se dirigiu para o escritório daquela fábrica, se questionando se deveria mesmo fazer aquilo. Era muito estranho. Ele adentrou o escritório e retirou o celular que antes estava no pacote da droga, analisando o mesmo. Dois gêmeos suspeitos surgiram, do nada, em seu local particular da sua boate favorita, com uma oferta de sexo e de trabalho. Como prova de sucesso, eles lhe entregaram a droga que ele tanto queria saber produzir.

Era tão estranho como tudo isso aconteceu do nada. Quer dizer, ele não sabia o que seria esse tal trabalho, mas ele sentia que, pelo valor da recompensa, não seria nada fácil. Ele decidiu ligar o aparelho. Só saberia o que deveria fazer assim que ouvisse a proposta completamente.

\- se divertindo? – alguém questionou e o louro não se preocupou em questionar quem era.

\- como acharam esse lugar? – indagou o Whittemore sabendo muito bem que os gêmeos não viriam separados um do outro.

\- você é inteligente mas não é esperto – argumentou Aiden se sentando a mesa ao lado do louro para olhar diretamente para o mesmo.

\- esse lugar é bem equipado. Você sabe trabalhar – comentou Ethan olhando ao redor.

\- anos trabalhando duro não iriam me deixar na sarjeta. Agora, como entraram aqui? Meus homens que cercam esse lugar são bastante habilidosos com armas – questionou Jackson vendo o logo da empresa que criou o aparelho surgir na tela.

\- ah, por favor. Nós somos melhores do que todos eles. Nós somos quase Alices – respondeu Ethan encarando o homem desviar o olhar para si, confuso.

\- Alices? – indagou Jackson, confuso.

\- você vai entender se aceitar a proposta do Coelho – respondeu Aiden começando a deslizar a mão, sensualmente, pelo braço do louro, até o celular já ligado.

\- tudo o que você tem que fazer, para entender, é fazer uma ligação – sussurrou o castanho enquanto o irmão se posicionava atrás de Jackson, massageando os ombros do mesmo.

\- e se eu decidir não ligar? – perguntou desconfiado.

\- nós seremos obrigados a sumir – respondeu Ethan mordendo o lóbulo da orelha alheia.

\- e por que? – indagou, curioso, sentindo que aos poucos o seu corpo começava a corresponder aos toques habilidosos e desinibidos dos irmãos de cabelos castanhos.

\- porque as pessoas do país da maravilha só aparecem para dois tipos de pessoas – respondeu Aiden em um sussurro enquanto aproximava o rosto do de Jackson.

\- candidatos a fazerem parte do País das maravilhas – sussurrou Ethan deslizando as mãos para o peitoral do louro.

\- vítimas – sussurrou Aiden deslizando os lábios pela bochecha do Whittemore.

\- se não faz parte de um grupo, faz parte do outro. E você não quer fazer parte do outro – sussurrou Ethan já desabotoando a camisa do outro.

\- então, se eu não aceitar, vocês vão me matar? – indagou Jackson, receoso.

\- nós? Não. Seria uma desperdício fazer isso. Mas o Branco vai. Ele não gosto de fios soltos. E se você não aceitar, vai se tornar um fio solto por saber de nossa existência. E você não quer um coelho branco em sua cola, Jackie. Ele faz as coisas bem simples e rápidas, mas não quer dizer que você vai morrer rápido – respondeu Ethan já levando suas mãos para a calça do louro

\- agora, venha. Primeiro vamos brincar. Depois você decide se quer trabalhar conosco ou morrer – disse Aiden puxando o rosto do outro para tomar-lhe os lábios nos seus.

\- vocês fazem isso parecer tão casual – ditou o Whittemore já se movendo para se colocar entre as pernas de Aiden, com Ethan ainda em suas costas.

\- mas você gosta assim – argumentou Ethan já abaixando a calça do homem e a peça intima do mesmo, antes de começar a trabalhar com a língua no buraco pedinte do louro.


	36. Lead Up

\- e então? O que descobriram? – indagou Isaac ao ver Derek e Scott adentrarem a sala designada para ser a base deles.

\- parece que o sequestrado não foi alvo de violência do nosso assassino – respondeu Scott notando apenas Vernon e o Lahey ali.

\- cadê o Peter e a Erica? – questionou enquanto se sentava.

\- estão com a família do Kim, nosso sequestrado – respondeu Vernon vendo os dois agentes analisarem o quadro do caso minuciosamente.

\- até agora o que sabemos? – perguntou o agente Hale vendo que havia muita pouca informação no quadro.

\- quase nada. Sabemos que a pele dele é deformada , que ele é um canibal, que mata não apenas por carne, mas também por diversão. – respondeu Isaac minimamente desanimado.

\- isso sem contar que é um doido de pedra que quer brincar com a gente – argumentou Vernon e Isaac apontou para o homem, enquanto encarava Derek e Scott.

\- vocês já pararam para pensar que, talvez, esse cara seja algum parceiro do Alice? – indagou Scott vendo o louro e o Boyd rirem baixo, negando com a cabeça.

\- qual é a graça? – questionou Derek, curioso.

Ele não havia parado para pensar por aquele ângulo. Eles tinham noção de o quanto Stiles poderia ser manipulador, mas não tinham ideia alguma do limite do castanho em manter as aparências de suas farsas. Eles poderiam estar sendo enganados desde o começo e não sabiam.

\- a graça é a ideia sem noção do Scott – respondeu Isaac, ainda rindo.

\- vocês não sabem nada sobre aquele cara, não é? – questionou Vernon, ainda negando com a cabeça.

\- é claro que sabemos. Por acaso acham que sabem mais? – indagou Scott, debochado.

\- se você soubesse o que a gente sabe, você teria a noção de que Alice trabalha sozinho – respondeu o Boyd unindo as mãos, enquanto apoiava os cotovelos nos joelhos.

Os dois agentes franziram o cenho para a informação. Aquele tipo de frase ao poderia significar uma coisa: Isaac e Vernon sabiam de algo a respeito de Stiles que eles aparentemente não sabiam. Mas o que diabos dois detentos que recém descobriram o assassino, poderiam saber mais dele do que o FBI, que o manteve prisioneiro por mais de uma década?

Derek se aproximou dos detentos, curioso. Vernon sorria vitorioso, como a criança que havia escondido o melhor doce da festa. Aquilo estava começando a martelar em sua mente com uma velocidade surpreendente. Ele precisava saber do que se tratava.

\- expliquem-se – ordenou o McCall se aproximando do Lahey, apoiando o braço na parede em que o louro estava apoiado.

Isaac encarou o ex melhor amigo de cima à baixo, com desdém, antes de se virar, dando as costas ao mesmo, começando a se afastar.

\- pelo pouco que aprendemos sobre psicopatas enquanto trabalhamos com vocês, Stiles não é o tipo de ter parceiros. Se ele fosse ter um grupo, ele seria o alfa. A mente maligna e completamente fora da casinha do grupo – comentou Isaac encarando o modo pensativo dos dois agentes.

\- Alice tem uma lábia excepcional para procurar um igual. Ele procuraria alguém que o servisse fielmente. Um tipo de valete, sabe? Apesar de o chamarem de Alice, eu não vejo uma aventureira de imaginação fértil. Eu vejo uma rainha vermelha, extremamente perigosa sem a sua coroa – argumentou o Boyd encarando os dois morenos franzirem o cenho em sua direção.

\- rainha?! – questionou o moreno de queixo torto, confuso.

\- ele fica agressivo quando contrariado. Só falta gritar “cortem-lhe a cabeça!” – comentou o homem de cabelos raspados vendo os dois agentes ficarem pensativos.

\- eu nunca havia parado para pensar nisso – comentou Scott se concentrando nas palavras de Vernon.

\- você não parece o tipo que gosta de leitura – comentou o prisioneiro chamando a atenção do McCall para si.

\- por que? – indagou o homem, ligeiramente ofendido.

A resposta de Vernon fora cortada pela entrada de Allison. A mulher aparentava calma e normalidade, mas os olhos treinados de Scott e Derek captaram os sinais corporais da mulher. Algo a incomodava. E eles não haviam sido os únicos a notar isso.

\- você está bem? – questionou Isaac, receoso da resposta.

\- onde está o Stiles? – indagou Derek vendo a morena suspirar.

\- Alice está por aí – respondeu a morena antes de pegar o pulso de Isaac e começar a o puxar para fora da sala.

\- e para onde vai com o Isaac? – questionou Scott levemente desconfiado.

\- preciso conversar com ele – respondeu Argent, rapidamente.

No entanto, ao abrir a porta, a mulher fora surpreendida pela imagem de Erica e Peter. Os dois tinham um olhar sério que beirava a preocupação. Aquilo era intrigante. Poucas eram as vezes que Peter demonstrava aquele olhar em um caso.

\- o que houve? – indagou Vernon ao ver Erica adentrar o local com algo na mão.

\- Kim não está sendo torturado. Ele está sendo mantido vivo temporariamente, mas não pela vontade de carne do assassino – explicou a loura enquanto seguia para o quadro de informações e colocava uma foto no mesmo.

\- essa é uma foto do rapaz sequestrado, Kim Matarazzo – disse Peter notando o choque e a confusão de alguns.

\- mas ele... – se pronunciou Isaac se questionando se era algum tipo de pegadinha.

\- é igual ao Stiles – argumentou Derek, surpreso.

\- isso é sério? – questionou Scott, surpreso.

\- seríssimo – ditou Lydia, do celular de Peter.

\- esse garoto é o Stiles, mais jovem e mais musculoso. Só de olhar o instagram dele já bate uma vontade louca de procurar ele no Thinder – ditou a ruiva e logo os celulares de Scott, Allison e Derek vibraram em sinal de mensagem.

Eram imagens do castanho de sobrenome Matarazzo. A maioria eram fotos na academia ou no treino de futebol. A semelhança entre o universitário e o assassino membro da divisão era incrível. Apenas faltava a tatuagem de copas nas costas para que eles se tornassem quase idênticos. A única coisa que impediam que fossem considerados a mesma pessoa, além da tatuagem, era a cor dos olhos.

Kim possuía olhos azuis, enquanto Stiles possuía castanhos claros. Mas, a semelhança gritante não deixava de surpreender o grupo.

\- isso é estranho – argumentou Scott, confuso.

\- eu estou completamente em choque – comentou Erica erguendo as mãos em rendição.

\- Kim Matarazzo é um atleta, bolsista da melhor universidade de Miami. Capitão do time de futebol e quarto melhor aluno da turma – ditou Lydia enquanto digitava em seu computador, na busca por mais informações.

\- agora está explicado o motivo dele ter parado o golpe – comentou Derek chamando a atenção de Peter e Allison.

\- parado o golpe? – questionou a Argent, confusa.

\- sim. Collin disse que Kim iria receber um golpe do nosso assassino, mas o desgraçado parou antes de o acertar, como se reconhecesse ele. Como se fossem amigos – explicou o agente McCall vendo a morena franzir o cenho, pensativa.

\- ele reconheceu o Kim, porque ele é a cara do Stiles – argumentou Vernon vendo Derek menear positivamente.

A porta da sala se abriu, revelando o delegado, que carregava algo na mão.

\- chegou algo para uma de vocês duas – ditou o homem vendo o grupo franzir o cenho.

\- para nós? – questionou Erica, confusa.

\- qual de vocês duas se chama Alice? – indagou o oficial vendo o grupo se entreolhar, nervoso.

\- já passou isso por um detector de metais? – perguntou Peter, nervoso.

\- sim. Não deu em nada – respondeu o delegado vendo a loura de cachos pegar a caixa em sua mão.

O pacote era uma pequena caixa de papelão que era envolvida em papel de presente azul claro com quatro cartas de baralho coladas no topo. Cada uma era um às de um naipe diferente, deixando ainda mais óbvio para quem era aquele pacote.

\- ele é mais destemido do que eu pensei – ditou Isaac, curioso.

\- o cara meteu bala na gente e ainda explodiu um prédio, Isaac. Mais destemido do que esse cara, só Alice que fez tudo o que fez com todo o FBI atrás dele – argumentou Peter vendo Erica abrir o pacote com cuidado.

\- está cheirando bem. – Scott comentou, curioso.

A medida em que era aberto, o pacote liberava o odor de churrasco. Mas era estranho de se receber carne daquela forma. Quando Erica abriu a caixa completamente, foi possível ver um pedaço considerável de carne assada, em cima de uma caixa de chocolates, tanto a caixa quanto os doces apresentavam o formato de coração, estando a caixa de chocolates e a carne cercadas de rosas vermelhas.

\- esse é o presente mais estranho que eu já vi – ditou Isaac levando o dedo ao pedaço de carne e sentindo que o mesmo ainda estava morno.

\- isso é o que eu estou pensando que é? – questionou Allison, receosa.

\- se o que você está pensando for um coração humano no ponto churrasco, você está certa – respondeu Erica pegando a carne em mãos e analisando a mesma.

\- e você ainda pega isso? – questionou Scott, surpreso.

\- eu vou vomitar – ditou Isaac, ligeiramente pálido.

\- pode ser estranho e antiético, mas eu sou uma sobrevivente. Para mim, isso é apenas carne. Uma carne que eu só comeria em último caso extremo. Mas ainda assim, carne. – disse a loura enquanto analisava o coração em sua mão.

\- o que você está vendo? – indagou Peter vendo a loura analisar um ponto específico.

\- marcas de unhas. Ele arrancou isso com a mão – respondeu a Reyes simulando um agarre forte no órgão, antes de o puxar para si.

\- Gina teve o coração arrancado brutalmente – informou Derek vendo o tio menear positivamente.

\- deve ser o dela – sugeriu Scott vendo Erica menear positivamente.

\- me coma – disse Vernon chamando a atenção de todos.

\- é o quê? – questionou Derek, confuso.

\- é o que está escrito nos bombons – explicou apontando para a caixa.

E de fato estava. Alguns bombons possuíam letras em seu topo, formando a frase tão conhecida da história de Alice. Os agentes franziram o cenho. Algo estava estranho ali.

\- Scott, leve os bombons para os forenses e diga para examinarem todos – ordenou Peter vendo o moreno menear positivamente.

\- essas flores – comentou Erica, chamando a atenção, impedindo que Scott pegasse a caixa em formato de coração.

\- o que tem elas? – questionou Allison, confusa.

\- não são rosas. Pelo menos não vermelhas – disse aloura erguendo uma das rosas na mão.

\- e como sabe disso? – indagou o delegado.

\- tem marca de pelos de pincel nas pétalas. Essas rosas... – a loura lambeu o polegar e esfregou uma das pétalas.

\- eram brancas – afirmaram Vernon e Peter antes mesmo de a cor branca, um pouco manchada, da pétala surgisse.

\- mas o que merda esse cara tem na cabeça? – questionou o delegado, visivelmente abatido.

\- tem um bilhete na caixa – disse Scott ao retirar a caixa de bombons e ver um bilhete embaixo da mesma.

\- me dá isso – pediu Peter acolhendo o envelope nos dedos, abrindo o mesmo imediatamente.

\- “Nossso sshá não vai demorar para rolar. Até lá, divirta-ssse com osss ssseusss favoritossss. PSSSS: Mandei corasssão, poissss ainda não ssssei aproveitar bem a cabesssa. Para a minha eterna rainha, do sssseu eterno sssservo” – o louro leu o bilhete antes de todos desviarem um olhar de choque para o pacote.

\- os favoritos dele?! - questionou Isaac, totalmente incrédulo.

\- Alice come carne humana?! – indagou Derek, igualmente perturbado.

\- isso é impossível! – exclamou Peter, revoltado.

\- ele está enganado. A alucinação dele está fora de controle – argumentou

\- Scott, não precisa levar os bombons para a perícia – disse Allison se aproximando e pegando um bombom sem letra, apenas com o naipe de paus no topo.

\- por que? – questionou o McCall antes de todos gelarem ao ver a mulher levar o doce a boca, o mordendo com vontade.

\- isso não é uma armadilha – disse a morena antes de revelar o interior do bombom, o qual estava repleto de chocolate e um morango sem folhas.

\- é um presente de amor – afirmou a Argent vendo o choque nas faces alheias aumentar.

\- É O QUÊ?! – gritaram Isaac e Scott, simultaneamente.

Kim acordou em um local estranho. Era escuro, frio e parecia ser enorme, já que ele conseguia escutar ecos de algumas coisas fazendo barulhos muito longe. O rapaz sentia uma dor de cabeça forte, principalmente na nuca. Algo parecia ter lhe acertado com força. Ele tentou levar a mão ao local que doía, mas foi surpreendido quando algo prendeu suas mãos. Ele olhou para si mesmo notando estar acorrentado a uma cadeira com rodinhas.

\- mas que merda é essa? – indagou enquanto tentava se soltar.

Em vão.

Ele olhou ao redor, tentando identificar onde estava, mas era difícil de saber quando estava tudo tão escuro. Para completar, a dor em sua cabeça não o permitia raciocinar muito. Ele tentava se lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas estava tudo tão confuso e o medo não lhe ajudava a esclarecer nada.

Sem conseguir fazer nada por si só, Kim sentia que só havia uma coisa que poderia fazer naquele momento.

\- TEM ALGUÉM AÍ? – gritou o mais alto que conseguia, sendo surpreendido quando a sua voz ecoou por todo o local.

\- GALERA, PARA DE PALHAÇADA. EU TENHO JOGO ESSA SEMANA! – gritou com certa seriedade, achando ser uma brincadeira dos seus amigos idiotas.

Nenhuma resposta veio. O rapaz suspirou. Os seus amigos realmente deveriam ser muito idiotas para fazerem algo desse tipo consigo. Antes que pudesse gritar por ajuda, novamente, o rapaz fora surpreendido pelo som de um brinquedo. Ele olhou para um ponto escuro do local, vendo que, quando o som começava, uma estranha luz descia até o chão, brilhava um pouco, antes de retornar para o ponto de origem, se apagando.

\- quem está aí? – questionou o Matarazzo, irritado.

\- me desamarra logo. Isso machuca, cara! – exclamou o castanho, impaciente.

Nada ocorreu.

A luz voltou a surgir, no mesmo lugar, antes de voltar a sumir. Aquilo se repetiu mais uma vez, mais uma, mais uma e mais uma outra vez. Aquela luz subindo e descendo era a única coisa que ocorria e isso já estava o irritando.

\- mas que caralho! Me tira daqui. A minha cabeça está doendo, meus pulsos estão doendo. Você tem o quê, demência?! Me tira daqui, porra! – exclamou Kim, furioso.

\- ioiô – ditou uma voz grossa chamou a atenção de Kim.

Ele não a reconhecia.

\- é o quê? – indagou Kim, confuso.

\- é o ssseu sssegundo brinquedo favorito, não é? – questionou o homem nas sombras, vendo o castanho de olhos azuis franzir o cenho.

\- não. É videogame. Por que diabos isso importa? Só me tira daqui! – respondeu Kim ainda irritado.

A irritação se tornou medo quando o ioiô, anteriormente na mão do homem, voou em sua direção, acertando a sua testa. Revoltado, o Matarazzo tentou questionar a atitude alheia, mas parou quando viu o homem sair das sombras.

Ao ver a pele deformada repleta de cicatrizes de queimadura, a sua mente trabalhou, associando a imagem do homem ao ocorrido antes de ele apagar. Kim se lembrou de tudo. O corpo de Barbara, os seus amigos morrendo com os pescoços quebrados e os corações perfurados pelas unhas pretas que quase lhe acertaram um soco antes de ele tentar correr e apagar.

\- você... – o castanho choramingou, nervoso.

\- qual é o ssseu sssegundo brinquedo favorito? – questionou o homem, irritado, se aproximando.

Kim não precisou pensar muito para saber o que responder.

\- i-ioiô – respondeu vendo o homem mudar de expressão instantaneamente.

\- então por que mentiu antessss? – perguntou o homem, sorrindo minimamente.

\- e-eu... Fiquei nervoso. E-eu não lhe conheço – respondeu Kim, tentando, ao máximo, não tirar aquele homem do sério.

\- eu sssei, eu ssei. Mass nóss vamosss noss dar muito bem – ditou o homem levando suas mãos enluvadas até o rosto alheio.

Kim estremeceu com o toque liso das costas das unhas pretas as em seu rosto. Ele estava tão assustado. Tudo o que ele conseguia pensar era em pedir à Deus para que aquele homem não lhe matasse, como fizera com os seus amigos.

\- vosssê essstá com fome? – questionou o homem deformado vendo o castanho suspirar pesado, nervoso, meneando positivamente.

\- eu ssei que o sseu favorito são os olhos, mass eu não ssei fassser cabessa. Então eu fiss issso – afirmou o homem de fala estranha, se afastando antes de retornar com a carne assada em um prato com um purê rosa embranquecido

\- o-o que é isso? – perguntou Kim, nervoso.

\- algo que vossê vai gosstar, Alisse – respondeu o estranho homem, levando um garfada do purê para a boca de Kim.

\- você vai me matar? – indagou o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar confuso.

\- eu jamaiss faria isssso! Eu amo vossê! – exclamou o homem voltando a acariciar o rosto do outro com as costas de suas garras

Kim se viu surpreso com as palavras que ouviu. Ele se questionava o que diabos estava acontecendo. O Matarazzo, no entanto, não perdeu tempo. Ele não se chamava Alice. Se aquele cara realmente queria Alice, ele iria lhe deixar ir.

\- então me deixe ir. Eu não sou Alice – pediu Kim, nervoso, vendo o homem lhe fitar com seriedade.

Silêncio.

Foi tudo o que Kim teve, por um bom tempo.

É sempre assim.

A calmaria sempre vinha antes da tempestade.

O homem enlouqueceu. Rugindo todo o ódio que queimava em seu peito, ele passou a se golpear, cravando aquelas unhas estranhamente firmes e resistentes no próprio corpo. Kim, assustado, se encolhia na cadeira ao mesmo tempo em que voltava a chorar. Em um instinto odioso, o homem de fala estranha acertou um soco potente no rosto do Matarazzo, que gemeu de dor, antes de começar a grunhir de receio.

\- vossê... Ssse sshama Alissce. E vai continuar sse sshamando Alisse! – o estranho rosnava furioso, enquanto socava o próprio peito.

\- está bem! Está bem! – exclamou o rapaz, desesperado.

\- eu me chamo Alice. E-eu estava só brincando – mentiu Kim.

Ele estava desesperado para ficar vivo. E se, para se manter vivo, ele precisasse mentir e entrar na loucura do homem a sua frente, então ele assim o faria. O rapaz sabia que, mais cedo ou mais tarde, alguém viria atrás de si. Então ele só precisava sobreviver até esse momento chegar. Ele precisava entrar naquele jogo maluco até que a polícia encontrasse aquele lugar.

\- ah! Branco me disssse que vossê poderia ssser brincalhão. Me desssculpe. Olha. É sssó vossê sser um bom menino que tudo vai sssair como o planejado – ditou o homem em seu estranho linguajar.

\- c-certo. E-eu vou me comportar – disse Kim, nervoso com toda aquela estranha situação.

O homem sorriu com a declaração do mais novo. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos se viu nervoso quando o homem deformado se aproximou de si. O estranho colocou o rosto próximo ao seu pescoço, antes de cheirar o mesmo.

\- vossê sse paresse tanto com ele. Vai sser minha Alisse particular – sussurrou o mais velho antes de se afastar, perdendo o momento em que Kim mordeu o lábio, tentando conter a agonia que sentia.

\- agora, sse me der lissenssa, tenho algo importante para fassser – ditou o homem antes de colocar um sobretudo com capuz e se dirigir para a escuridão do local, novamente.

O homem corria desesperado.

Ele não sabia o que diabos havia feito de ruim para aquele cara estar lhe caçando. Quer dizer, ele havia matado algumas prostitutas em sua vida. Mas ele havia se redimido. Ele havia sido preso e solto. Pagou toda a sua pena na cadeia. Passou a ir para igreja e deixou essa vida de lado.

Mas, se isso era algum tipo de castigo pelo que ele havia feito no passado, por que estaria sofrendo justo agora? Quando havia conquistado uma família?

Ele não sabia o motivo. Só sabia que não seria pego facilmente.

Quando ele adentrou uma antiga rede de tratamento de água, o homem achou que havia despistado o seu perseguidor. Parando para respirar, ele decidiu se apoiar na parede do local. Ele precisava pegar um fôlego, agora que havia finalmente despistado aquele maluco assustador.

\- EU NÃO TENHO O DIA TODO! EU ESTOU ATRASADO! – ele ouviu a voz masculina que havia lhe gerado tanto pavor naquela noite

\- esse cara tem o quê?! Um sensor?! – sussurrou James, preocupado

\- VOCÊ PRETENDE SAIR, RATINHO ASSUSTADO? – indagou o seu perseguidor, enquanto a voz dele ecoava pelo local abandonado.

\- merda! O que eu tenho que fazer, Senhor, para me livrar desse cara? – questionou o James, ainda sussurrando.

\- TUDO BEM, ENTÃO. SE QUER TANTO BRINCAR DE ESCONDE-ESCONDE, EU VOU BRINCAR COM VOCÊ – ditou o homem enquanto procurava por James pelo local.

James começou, silenciosamente, a procurar uma forma de sair dali e deixar o seu perseguidor sozinho, lhe procurando por ali, enquanto ele dava no pé daquele lugar em busca de um local seguro.

Ele encontrou uma porta que levava para um estranho corredor. Um corredor estreito e descoberto, com o qual ele podia ver a luz da lua. Ele seguiu por aquele corredor com velocidade e cautela, tentando, ao máximo, tomar distância sem chamar a atenção do seu perseguidor.

James conseguiu alcançar uma escada, em meio aquele corredor. O homem então começou a subir pela escada, sem chamar a atenção do seu estranho esquisito que o perseguia, e saltou o muro expeço do corredor, que um dia serviu para levar água. Caminhando por alguns bons metros, ele conseguiu alcançar um local amplo, que um dia fora o estacionamento dos funcionários.

Sorrindo, James voltou a correr despreocupadamente.

O seu sorriso morreu quando ele começou a escutar aquele assobio. O mesmo assobio que ouviu mais cedo quando o encontrou em um beco, enquanto ia para casa. O som do ar escapando pelos lábios pálidos no ritmo de Twisted Nerve. Aquele maldito ritmo tenso de se ouvir enquanto está sozinho no meio do nada.

James olhou ao redor, surpreso. Ele não sabia de onde o assobio vinha. O local eram espaçoso e aberto, mas ele tinha um certo limite de espaço até ser cercado por muros e prédios. Isso fazia uma barreira para som, gerando um eco que lhe fazia ficar perdido quanto a localização do seu perseguidor.

James aumentou o passo, se é que ele poderia conseguir esse feito. A grade do estacionamento já era visível em seu campo de visão, indicando que ele estava perto da saída do estacionamento. Esperançoso, o homem manteve o ritmo, pois saberia que não conseguiria ir mais rápido do que já estava. Ele só queria fugir e ir encontrar a sua mulher e filha. Assim que alcançou a grade do portão, James olhou para trás, antes de começar a escalar a grade desesperadamente.

O assovio parou de ecoar pelo ambiente, indicando que o cantor que o emitia havia parado.

James não perderia essa oportunidade. O homem saltou a grade apenas para ser surpreendido por uma adaga, que fora lançada na sua frente, antes de riscar o chão e rolar pelo mesmo. O homem olhou para trás, sendo surpreendido, novamente, pela imagem do estranho encapuzado com máscara de coelho branco sentado despojadamente sobre o portão.

\- indo embora sem tomar uma xícara de chá? Quanta falta de educação! Os seus pais não lhe deram modos? – exclamou Branco, negando com um indicador enquanto fazia um biquinho nos lábios em falsa chateação.

James se viu desesperado.

Como diabos aquele homem havia lhe encontrado e lhe alcançado tão rápido?! Isso deveria ser impossível. Ele havia saído na surdina. Havia percorrido aquele estacionamento todo apenas para ser pego na saída?! Era uma verdadeira sacanagem consigo.

\- o que você quer de mim?! – indagou o moreno, irritado.

\- não é óbvio?! – questionou a pessoa por trás da máscara.

\- o que foi que eu fiz?! Eu não já paguei pelos meus pecados?! Eu já fui preso e cumpri a pena por ter matado aquelas mulheres. Então por que não me deixa ir?! – exclamou o moreno já em prantos.

-hm? Você já matou mulheres? – indagou Branco, surpreso.

\- então se eu te pedir para matar uma mulher em específico você faria? – questionou o mascarado vendo o homem lhe fitar com receio.

\- i-isso me deixaria vivo? – perguntou James, esperançoso e nervoso.

Ele não queria matar novamente. No entanto, se isso significasse poder ver a sua filha mais uma vez e poder beijar a sua esposa, então ele o faria. O faria com um enorme peso no coração, mas faria.

Branco sorriu.

\- por mim tudo bem. Não tenho nada contra você. Eu só queria me divertir – disse o mascarado enquanto via o olhar do outro se encher de esperança.

\- i-isso é sério? – questionou James, surpreso.

\- é claro. Mate uma mulher qualquer. Anda! Vai! Pode ir – respondeu Branco vendo o homem, receoso e esperançoso, começar a correr.

James conseguiu apenas dar dez passos antes de sentir algo perfurar o seu corpo pelas costas. A dor fora tão forte que ele caiu no chão. Gemendo de dor e sentindo o desespero em seu peito crescer, James levou a mão às suas costas, sentindo a lâmina em seus dedos. Ao puxar a mesma, gemendo novamente, ele a levou ao seu campo de visão, se surpreendendo ao encontrar um engenhoso relógio com lâminas na forma de ponteiros que lembravam e muito estrelas ninjas.

Saltando do portão e caindo em pé com facilidade, Branco passou a gargalhar quando viu o corpo do homem tremer para se erguer. A dor era demais para a sua vítima e ele estava adorando aquilo. Ver o desespero ser materializado no corpo de suas vítimas enquanto elas lutavam por suas vidas lhe deixava animado e ansioso.

Sentindo o ódio crescer em seu corpo, James se virou, com a estrela relógio na mão, vendo o dono da risada psicótica se aproximar, saltitante, como a criança que ganhou o melhor presente de todos e está prestes a contar para os amigos, em êxtase.

\- você disse que eu poderia ir! – exclamou James, indignado.

Branco gargalhou uma única vez, tentando conter as gargalhadas inconstantes e incontroláveis.

\- eu menti! – exclamou o mascarado antes de voltar a gargalhar descontroladamente.

Rosnando de raiva, James lançou a estrela no mascarado, tentando revidar na mesma moeda, aproveitando a distração alheia. A arma cortou o ar, seguindo na direção do rosto com máscara de coelho de pelos brancos. Mas Branco o surpreendeu ao agarrar a estrela com os dedos indicador e do meio da mão direita. O estranho com máscara de coelho olhou com fúria para James, com a estrela a milímetros do rosto. Mas então ele voltou a gargalhar loucamente.

Respirando com dificuldade e de forma barulhenta, Branco começou a se recompor, com a mão no peito. Suspirando, após conter as gargalhadas em seu interior, o mascarado secou uma lágrima que escorreu do seu olho. Ele sorria largo, se divertindo cada vez mais com a sua caça.

\- você devia ver a sua cara! Está maravilhosa! – exclamou o assassino vendo a sua vítima lhe fitar com medo.

\- por que está fazendo isso comigo? – questionou James voltando a chorar.

Branco ficou sério por alguns segundos, antes de tomar um bico pensativo nos lábios. Ele parecia cogitar algo importante, já que havia se esquecido completamente da arma que estava em sua posse.

\- como eu posso explicar para você? – murmurou o mascarado levando a arma aos lábios, acolhendo a lâmina entre eles sem preocupação alguma.

\- existe uma coisa, sabe? Muito louca. Demora um pouco para os seres humanos entenderem ela. Mas eu chamo de “Vontade”. Me deu vontade de te matar e agora eu vou fazer. É bem simples, não é? – ditou o estranho com máscara de coelho branco com olhos vermelhos brilhantes, um monóculo sobre o olho direito, detalhes em dourado e um relógio no centro da testa. Relógio este que marcava sempre cinco horas. Atrás das orelhas, começava uma peruca branca que impedia a identificação da cor do cabelo do mascarado.

\- desgra... – James foi impedido de continuar quando a estrela relógio da mão de Branco fora fincada em seu peito.

Branco riu brevemente antes de puxar mais um relógio do bolso e apertando o botão do mesmo, fazendo lâminas retas como ponteiros saírem do interior, se projetando na lateral. A estrela fora arremessada com precisão, acertando o pescoço do James, antes de mais duas acertassem os olhos do homem, que sentiu uma tontura repentina lhe dominar.

Satisfeito, Branco se aproximou do corpo, saltitando, antes de começar a recolher as armas criadas por ele mesmo. A hemorragia fora crescendo a medida em que ele removia as lâminas. Aquele homem não teria mais do que quarenta ou cinquenta segundos de vida. A segunda lâmina perfurou o coração, enquanto a terceira havia perfurado o pescoço, pontos cruciais para matar alguém com chances mínimas de sobrevivência.

Retornando ao seu esconderijo, Branco não se viu surpreso ao encontrar Aiden e Ethan largados em seu sofá da cor vinho. O mascarado não se importou muito com a presença dos gêmeos, permanecendo a cantar a música que estava em sua mente.

\- Alice foi muito fundo no bosque; e foi aprisionada como um criminoso frio; se não fosse o caminho vermelho que fez até o bosque; ninguém jamais pensaria que um dia ela existiu – Branco cantava a melodia com certa nostalgia ao mesmo tempo que se dirigia para a mesa em que trabalhava.

\- andou caçando? – indagou Aiden, curioso.

\- vocês se distraem com o senhor Whittemore, eu me distraio caçando – respondeu o mascarado se sentando e voltando a analisar os seus planos.

\- Jackson disse que iria lhe ligar assim que confirmasse os efeitos da droga – comentou Ethan vendo, de um ângulo ruim, um sorriso crescer nos lábios alheios.

\- ele já está no time – ditou Branco pegando um dardo ao seu lado e o lançando em um quadro que havia próximo a parede a sua frente.

O dardo acertou uma foto do louro de topete, que estava conversando om alguém importante no momento da foto. Havia mais duas fotos com dardos, uma era do homem que ele havia ido visitar na cadeia, conhecido como o assassino Sagitário. A outra era a dos gêmeos, que se encontrava na ponta da linha de fotografias.

Só havia mais uma foto livre.

\- agora falta a terceira – disseram os gêmeos em uníssono.

\- vocês estão atrasados – ditou Branco lançando um dardo na foto de uma sombra humanóide, deixando ao gêmeos confusos por alguns segundos.

\- você já tem a terceira... – murmurou Aiden acusatório.

\- desde quando? – questionou Ethan, desconfiado.

\- muito antes de ter vocês – respondeu o mascarado vendo os gêmeos franzirem o cenho em sua direção.

\- e quem é? – indagaram os gêmeos, novamente em uníssono.

\- vocês vão conhecer quando todos nos reunirmos – argumentou o mascarado começando a digitar freneticamente no notebook sobre a mesa.

\- tudo bem, então. Mas, e quanto ao seu novo bichinho? – questionou Ethan, venenoso.

\- quem? –

\- o “Jaguadarte” – Aiden soou tão venenoso quanto o irmão.

Branco sorriu ladino.

\- vocês andaram pesquisando sobre ele? – questionou mesmo que já soubesse a resposta.

\- o cara é um doente! – exclamou Aiden se apoiando na mesa, ao lado do mascarado.

\- Alice vai surtar quando descobrir quem ele é – afirmou Ethan se apoiando no irmão, que lhe abraçou a cintura.

\- e por que acha que eu manipulei ele? – perguntou Branco vendo os dois castanhos franzirem o cenho em sua direção


	37. Nonexistent

Dias.

Dias se passaram naquela investigação, mas nada de eles conseguirem novas informações.

Motivo?

O Jaguadarte parecia ter sumido.

Mas apenas parecia e Stiles sabia disso muito bem.

Ele sempre soube que o alvo daquela caçada estranha era ele. Desde a morte de Gina ele sabia que estavam caçando ele.

Mas Stiles sempre foi considerado um prodígio no mundo crime. Ele também sabia caçar. Era a lição básica de todo assassino. Saber quando caçar e quando era caçado.

E Stiles sabia que estava sendo caçado nos dois primeiros dias de investigação. No entanto, a partir do terceiro dia, ele não sentia mais a presença de alguém lhe espionando. Ele não sentia mais a estranha sensação da presença do falso Jaguadarte.

Algo estava errado e ele sentia isso.

Pelo tamanho da fixação do Jaguadarte em si, o canibal não deveria parar de lhe seguir tão cedo. E olha que Stiles foi fácil de seguir. Ele havia facilitado para manter o homem focado em si e não nos agentes em quem desferiu uma chuva de balas.

O assassino iludido parecia ter encontrado outra coisa em que se encontrava obcecado.

Aquilo era preocupante.

Em pé, a beira do terraço da delegacia, o castanho de capuz pôde ver quando o uma parte do grupo de agentes saiu da delegacia seguindo para um dos carros que usavam naquele caso. Enquanto assistia a um Isaac preguiçoso adentrar a parte de trás, o castanho sorriu ao ver Allison e Erica desviarem o olhar em sua direção. Não demorou nada para que Derek, ao olhar para as duas mulheres paradas perto do carro, também direcionasse o olhar na sua direção, se surpreendendo com a sua presença ali. As duas mulheres sinalizaram para o castanho, antes de o mesmo dar as costas para os três e se afastar da beirada, sumindo da visão dos três membros da divisão.

\- qual é o problema dele? – indagou Derek vendo as duas mulheres lhe fitarem, antes de desviarem o olhar para onde antes estava Stiles.

\- eu não sei – murmurou Allison antes de ocupar o lado do motorista.

\- ah, vocês vão dizer que todo esse ar misterioso nele não é excitante? – argumentou Erica entrando no carro.

\- quem é excitante? – indagou Isaac, curioso.

\- Alice – respondeu a loura se sentando ao seu lado.

\- eu já não sei mais o que acho dele – respondeu Allison adentrando o veículo e ligando o carro.

As palavras da agente de cabelos longos chamou a atenção do grupo, que a encarou com curiosidade. Ela não queria admitir, mas as palavras de Alice estavam mexendo consigo desde que ele escapou naquele beco. Allison estava ficando perturbada com aquelas palavras sempre ecoando em sua mente, lhe deixando aérea e distante.

Enquanto isso, Alice descia do prédio da delegacia, antes de se dirigir para um beco próximo ali perto.

Ele havia visto o que queria ver. O alvo do Jaguadarte não havia mudado, momentaneamente, como ele temia que ocorresse. Então havia outro motivo por detrás do sumiço do seu fã perseguidor.

Ele poderia descobrir qual era o motivo. Seria apenas investigar por conta própria. Mas isso levaria tempo e seria entediante. Stiles estava frustrado. Precisava de diversão para se distrair. E o método mais divertido de lidar com aquele assassino seria usando uma inversão de papéis.

Já que o falso Jaguadarte não queria mais lhe caçar, Alice o caçaria.

Ele começou se dirigindo para uma rua escura e pouco movimentada. Alice poderia ter passado toda uma década na solitária da segurança máxima, mas ele sabia como funcionava a mente humana. Sabia como a sociedade se comportava.

Parado, próximo a uma parede, não demorou para que um carro, se aproximando, parasse próximo a si. Despojadamente, o castanho se afastou da parede, desfilando até o carro. Abaixou-se próximo a janela para encarar um homem que lhe admirava com líbido.

\- e aí? – cumprimentou o estranho ao ver o castanho lhe analisar rapidamente.

\- esse lugar é meio perigoso, não acha? – perguntou o encapuzado vendo o motorista sorrir ladino.

\- então entra aí – disse o homem vendo o outro sorrir safado antes de abrir a porta.

\- e então? Algum lugar em especial? – questionou Stiles vendo o homem dar de ombros.

\- nada demais – respondeu o suposto cliente enquanto retornava a dirigir tranquilamente.

Stiles, estrategicamente, direcionou sua mão para a coxa do motorista, enquanto direcionava o rosto na direção da janela, apoiando o braço na porta do carro e o queixo na palma da mão. O motorista sorriu. O seu sorriso apenas cresceu quando a mão do encapuzado passou a subir por sua perna, se aproximando de sua virilha.

\- você disfarça bem. Gostei – ditou o homem sentindo o pau pulsar quando os dedos longos deslizaram por sobre a sua calça em uma carícia provocante.

\- se eu quero manter você brincando comigo, tenho que deixar no sigilo, não? – comentou enquanto sorria ladino na direção do vidro, sabendo, muito bem, que o motorista o veria pelo retrovisor do seu lado do carro. Alice piscou um olho na direção do espelho retrovisor, vendo o homem sorrir para si.

Quando chegaram ao local, Stiles se viu surpreso ao notar que era a casa do homem que havia lhe contratado. Era evidente devido aos vários retratos dele com a família.

\- onde os membros de sua família estão? Não quero ter surpresas – indagou o castanho apontando para o retrato da família completa.

\- viajando. Foram visitar uma irmã da minha mulher. Só voltam semana que vem – respondeu o homem enquanto sinalizava para as escadas.

Stiles não se importou quando, ao passar pelo moreno de olhos castanhos, o mesmo lhe envolveu a cintura com os braços e lhe lançou contra a parede com certa brutalidade. Os lábios grossos lhe atacaram a pele com beijos, antes de dentes atrevidos ousarem marcar a sua pele.

\- eu quero foder você agora. Na casa toda – o homem disse entre beijos enquanto começava a retirar o casaco do castanho.

\- vamos começar, então – ditou Stiles, sorrindo ladino, virando os dois corpos.

O castanho tomou os lábios do moreno nos seus, vendo o homem fechar os olhos e se deixar ser manuseado por suas mãos atrevidas. Quando o homem menos esperou, Alice golpeou a cabeça dele na parede com tanta força que o homem se viu tonto, antes de golpear a barriga do mesmo com o joelho, fazendo o moreno se curvar para a frente. Stiles apenas ergueu a perna e golpeou a nuca do homem com o calcanhar, apagando o mesmo.

\- não é nada pessoal. Eu só preciso de alguns objetos emprestados – falou o castanho, seguindo para a cozinha.

O castanho passou a abrir as gavetas de tudo que era móvel. Ele só precisava de um objeto. E foi no quarto que ele encontrou. Ao abrir a gaveta do criado ao lado da cama, Alice encontrou o revólver calibre 9 milímetros com silenciador. O castanho sorriu ao ver o silenciador fixado ao armamento.

\- olha só. Veio até com um brinde. Que amor! – exclamou o assassino analisando a arma com cuidado.

Curioso, o homem se dirigiu para o closet do casal, em busca de algo melhor para vestir. Ele analisou todas as peças minuciosamente. Ele se questionava o que seria melhor para se usar no plano que ele tinha em mente. Mas, após ver cada uma das peças e pensar em suas combinações, o castanho acabou desistindo e escolhendo ficar com a mesma roupa. Seria mais fácil, assim.

\- mas que saco! Não tem nada decente por aqui – resmungou enquanto fechava o armário do casal.

Se dirigindo para o corredor do andar de cima, Stiles se abaixou ao lado do corpo desmaiado do homem.

\- olha, não é nada pessoal. É só que eu não vejo tanta graça assim em sexo. Pelo menos, você não me excitou em nada. Mas o problema não é você, sou ee. Vai por mim. Mesmo sendo um coroa, você é bonitinho. Mas eu não estava afim – o castanho começou a dialogar com o homem, que apenas ressonava baixinho.

Alice sorriu largo.

\- os homens normais ainda são tão patéticos. Isso que dá ter duas cabeças e só pensar com a errada – ditou enquanto se erguia segurando na mão do homem desmaiado e o arrastava na direção do quarto.

Alice despiu do homem desmaiado, antes de o erguer do chão e o jogar de qualquer forma na cama. O castanho amarrou o homem na cama usando as roupas do mesmo como algemas. Usando as meias do homem de mordaça o assassino sorriu ao bagunçar a cama do casal da casa e pegar o controle do ar-condicionado do quarto.

\- e vamos encenar uma cena pós-sexo perfeita – ditou para si mesmo enquanto pegava um pouco de gel de cabelo, misturava com condicionador, e cobria a cabeça do pau do homem amarrado com a mistura, antes de vestir uma camisinha no mesmo. 

Ele ainda pegou mais uma camisinha e colocou um pouco de gel no interior da mesma, antes de a desenrolar a jogar ao lado da cama. Stiles, com o controle do ar-condicionado, programou o aparelho para funcionar como aquecedor por quinze minutos, antes de fechar as janelas do local.

\- e agora... O toque final – comentou enquanto descias as escadas.

Alice retornou para o quarto com três garrafas de bebia. Com a mão espalhou um pouco da bebida pelo torso, mãos e rosto do homem. Se dirigindo para o banheiro do quarto, o castanho derramou todo o conteúdo de duas das três garrafas na pia, tomando o cuidado de deixar um dedo do líquido em duas taças e as colocar no criado ao lado do homem. As garrafas ele simplesmente deixou espalhadas. Duas no chão e uma, com muito pouco pouco da bebida, ao lado das taças. O castanho pegou a carteira do homem e retirou uma boa quantidade do dinheiro vivo que o homem havia preparado para pagar o programa.

\- prontinho. Quando você acordar, vai achar e bebeu muito e não se lembra de nada. Olhando para a cama e as camisinhas, vai pensar que transamos, dormiu. Depois pensar que eu peguei o dinheiro e fui embora sem pegar mais nada – comentou Alice se retirando do quarto e fechando a porta do mesmo.

Agora ele só precisava colocar tudo em prática.

Não fora difícil. Em menos de vinte minutos depois de sair da casa do homem que roubou, o castanho sentiu, novamente, a sensação de estar sendo perseguido. Levou apenas duas horas para que, durante a sua passagem por um beco, ele levasse um golpe forte na cabeça e desmaiasse

  
.

Kim tinha que admitir. Aquele cara era a sua cópia. Eles eram quase gêmeos. Ver o homem sentado naquela cadeira, não lhe causava mais o receio que ele pensou que iria causar.

Mas o modo quase divino como o outro castanho era tratado, isso sim lhe preocupava. Ele temia ser substituído e descartado. Sabia o que aconteceria caso fosse descartado. Ele seria morto. Ele iria virar mais uma vítima, assim como os seus amigos foram mortos. Isso lhe deixava desesperado. Batidas foram ouvidas na parede, para o completo desespero de Kim.

\- meu amor, cuide dele para mim enquanto eu vou falar com alguém – ditou o homem que gostava de ser atendido por Jaguadarte, vendo o castanho de olhos azuis menear positivamente.

O homem se aproximou de Kim, lhe abraçando a cintura brevemente, antes de tomar os seus lábios dos dele. O Matarazzo não gostava nada daquele toque, mas havia aprendido a suportar em silêncio e a transparecer apreço pelo ato.

Síndrome de Estocolmo.

Ela havia lhe atingido com força sem ele perceber. Não seria surpresa alguma, já que o medo de morrer lhe fazia atender aos desejos alheios sem nunca reclamar. E, se ser o par romântico de um lunático deformado fosse lhe manter vivo, ele seria. Mas o modo gentil que era tratado acabou confundindo a sua mente. E, agora, ele via uma ameaça ao seu relacionamento com o seu sequestrador.

\- tudo bem – disse Kim antes de ele mesmo se inclinar na direção dos lábios alheios.

Kim não sabia quem era o homem estranho com máscara de coelho na outra sala, mas sentia que não parecia muito contente. E a confirmação veio ao conseguir escutar a conversa, graças ao eco do local.

\- O QUE MERDA VOCÊ TEM NA CABEÇA?! ERA SÓ PARA BRINCAR COM ELE, NÃO PARA TRAZER ELE ATÉ NÓS! – exclamou o mascarado com uma estranha voz eletrônica, irritado.

Kim já havia notado antes. Quando aquele estranho mascarado surgiu a sua frente, que a máscara dele convertia a voz do homem, a deixando irreconhecível. Ele não entendia o motivo, mas sabia que o mascarado não queria ser reconhecido por sua voz.

\- vossê disse para eu brincar como eu bem entendessse. Sse quer tanto ele para vossê, eu peguei ele para vossê – argumentou Jaguadarte e aquelas palavras acalmaram Kim.

Isso significava que ele não iria morrer por causa daquele castanho.

\- sequestrar ele não fazia parte do plano, idiota! – ralhou o homem com máscara de coelho.

\- por que não vai ver ele? Quem ssabe issso não lhe acalma – questionou o encapuzado e o outro debochou de si ao soltar um “Hunf” e lhe dar as costas.

\- quer saber? Assim é melhor – ditou Branco antes de dar as costas e começar a sair dali.

\- eu não me responsabilizo por suas escolhas – falou antes de desaparecer do campo de visão do encapuzado.

Kim se assustou quando, revoltado, o encapuzado começou a jogar algumas coisas, as quebrando. Ele estava furioso. Isso não era bom. Não para si. Sempre que o outro ficava furioso o seu corpo sofria com cortes e mordidas descuidadas do outro.

\- quanto barulho – protestou o castanho deitado na cama enquanto se sentava.

O homem abriu os olhos, se deparando com uma imagem quase idêntica a sua, vestindo um vestido azul. Confuso, o homem apenas franziu o cenho por alguns segundos. Kim estava nervoso com o olhar confuso sobre si.

\- entendo. Você é o motivo – disse o homem enquanto se erguia da cama, deixando Kim confuso.

\- motivo? –

\- onde ele está? – questionou Stiles vendo o rapaz lhe fitar curioso.

\- ele quem? –

\- Jaguadarte – respondeu o castanho mais velho, vendo o mais novo lhe fitar surpreso.

\- você sabe sobre ele? – perguntou o Matarazzo, incrédulo.

\- isso não importa, agora – Alice desviou da pergunta enquanto analisava bem o local.

\- ridiculamente confuso – comentou enquanto começava a caminhar pelo ambiente, ignorando completamente a gritaria confusa ali perto.

Era um tipo de quarto improvisado, com paredes feitas de uma madeira fina que não alcançavam o teto, que era ridiculamente alto demais. Dava para observar por cima das paredes. Alice se encontrava incrivelmente decepcionado com o ambiente em que estava. O esconderijo era tão amador.

\- ele está furioso. Não o irrite mais, por favor – pediu o castanho mais novo vendo o mais velho franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- Estocolmo – murmurou Stiles, antes de se aproximar mais de Kim.

\- você não gosta dele – ditou Alice vendo o Matarazzo lhe fitar receoso.

\- por que pensa isso? – questionou Kim, nervoso.

\- não era para você estar aqui. Ele só quer você porque você se parece comigo – argumentou Stiles vendo o rapaz conter o choro.

Kim temia que aquilo fosse verdade. Pois se as palavras do outro condissessem com a realidade, então ele estaria morto. 

\- não. Ele é bom comigo. Se eu me comportar, ele não fará nada – contra argumentou o mais novo vendo o estranho se aproximar mais de si.

\- até ele enjoar de você. Não é a primeira vez que acontece, cara. Mas se você fizer tudo o que eu disser, vai poder sair daqui ileso e nunca mais vai o ver – ditou Alice vendo o outro castanho lhe fitar com tentação.

\- o que vai fazer? – questionou Kim, nervoso com a possibilidade de ser repreendido.

\- cuidar dele. Quando começarmos, eu quero que você fuja – respondeu Stiles vendo o outro lhe fitar apreensivo.

\- corra como se não houvesse amanhã – ditou Stiles vendo o rapaz lhe fitar com nervosismo.

\- como posso saber se posso confiar em você? – indagou o Matarazzo, desconfiado.

\- se você for na delegacia, os agentes do FBI vão confirmar que pode confiar em mim. Isso sem contar que você vai estar seguro até que eu termine com esse projeto de lagarto – disse o mais velho vendo o rapaz suspirar, nervoso.

\- olhe para mim. É a mim que ele quer. Se eu ficar, posso segurar ele até a polícia chegar. Você só tem que correr – Alice tentou acalmar o rapaz, colando suas testas de maneira a fazer o outro lhe fitar nos olhos.

\- consegue fazer isso? –

Kim meneou positivamente.

\- ótimo. Quando...

\- vossê acordou! – exclamou o homem, surpreso.

No mesmo instante, a voz estressada pareceu se acalmar aos ouvidos dos dois castanhos. Desviando o olhar para uma das portas do estranho quarto improvisado, Stiles pôde ver um encapuzado adentrar o local com um certo receio, obviamente devido a sua presença.

\- então era você que estava me seguindo por esses dias – ditou o castanho de olhos da cor âmbar observando o encapuzado se aproximar inquieto.

\- vossê ssabe quem ssou eu? – questionou o homem, ansioso. Stiles teve que conter a sua expressão facial para não expressar todo o desgosto que sentia com o jeito que o outro prolongava o som de s nas palavras.

\- como não saber quem é o único dragão do País das Maravilhas? – indagou Alice vendo o estranho sorrir enquanto abaixava o capuz, revelando a cabeça deformada de olhos azuis escuros, sequelas de algum acidente.

\- vossê... Conhesse o meu Alisse? – indagou apontando para Kim que engoliu em seco, nervoso.

\- devo dizer que sabe escolher os seus brinquedos. Estávamos nos conhecendo melhor antes de você finalmente dar as caras – comentou Stiles antes de tomar os lábios do Matarazzo nos seus.

\- quando eu disser “vai logo”– murmurou Alice vendo o outro menear positivamente.

\- mas essa roupa não lhe cai bem. Vamos trocar – ditou Stiles já começando a retirar suas roupas.

\- mas ele fica tão bem as... – o homem tentou argumentar mas parou quando o olhar frio de Stiles caiu sobre si.

\- você está me contestando? – questionou Alice vendo o homem lhe fitar com desconfiança.

\- você tenta me substituir e ainda quer mandar no que eu visto? Eu sou Alice! Eu digo o que nós dois vestimos, não você! – ditou o castanho mais velho, entregando suas roupas para Kim, que já começava a retirar o vestido que usava.

O homem com olhos azuis escuros apenas abaixou a cabeça. Branco havia lhe alertado do modo agressivo do outro, antes de ir lhe aceitar como Jaguadarte.

“Se ele quer algo, ele consegue”

Foram as palavras do mascarado.

\- bem melhor – ditou Stiles ao, finalmente, fechar o zíper em suas costas.

\- v-vossê está perfeito – elogiou o canibal vendo o verdadeiro Alice lhe fitar com frieza.

\- Alice, me deixe a sós com ele. Vá até a padaria mais próxima e me traga algumas rosquinhas – ordenou Stiles vendo Kim lhe fitar confuso.

\- ele não pode sair! – argumentou Jaguadarte vendo Alice lhe fitar friamente.

\- ele vai. Porque eu quero. Ele vai sair e vai voltar com as minhas rosquinhas. Apenas dê dinheiro para ele. Não se preocupe. Ele vai voltar. – falou Stiles com autoridade, se sentando na cama e cruzando as pernas elegantemente.

\- vai logo – disse Stiles vendo o outro castanho lhe fitar surpreso.

Calmamente, após receber o dinheiro, Kim começou a sair do local. Quando alcançou o lado de fora, o rapaz de olhos azuis descobriu estar sendo feito refém em um labirinto montado no subterrâneo de um depósito nas docas. Desesperado, ele correu como lhe fora ordenado.

\- o que quer falar? – questionou Jaguadarte, de certa forma, decepcionado.

Diferente do que ele esperava, Alice não estava lhe parabenizando por ter conseguido o sequestrar. Ele tinha tantas esperanças para aquele momento. Mas, ao invés de glorioso, estava sendo demasiadamente decepcionante.

\- o que quer converssar comigo? – repetiu o encapuzado, vendo o belo homem castanho lhe fitar por sobre os ombros brevemente 

\- você tem me perseguido. Por que? –

O homem franziu o cenho, confuso.

\- eu sou um grande fã seu. Assho um absurdo vossê estar preso. Quero ver vossê livre. Quero ver vossê trabalhando ao vivo – respondeu o homem de rosto deformado vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- espero que, ao menos, tenha uma cópia das minha roupas e das minhas armas – disse Stiles enquanto o outro fazia uma expressão de surpresa.

\- s-suas roupas? Armas?– perguntou o homem coberto de cicatrizes, confuso.

Alice ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento

\- você não acha que eu mato as pessoas em um vestido azul tão simples, acha? Nem que simplesmente pego uma faca na cozinha e saio por aí matando, certo? – indagou o castanho já imaginando, muito bem, qual seria a resposta que obteria.

O Jaguadarte abaixou a cabeça, envergonhado e nervoso. Ele não sabia daquilo. Ele não sabia quais eram as roupas do outro. Muito menos sabia de quais armas Alice estava falando . O canibal se quer sabia que Alice preferia algo além de um vestido azul e lâminas. Stiles sorriu internamente.

\- e-eu s-sinto muito. Eu..

\- pelo menos me diga que tem maquiagem aqui - argumentou Stiles se erguendo e caminhando na direção do armário que havia ali.

\- i-isso eu tenho – respondeu o encapuzado se erguendo e praticamente correndo para pegar o desejo do castanho.

\- ótimo – argumentou Alice enquanto pegava a maleta de maquiagem e abria a mesma.

\- eu não sabia que usava maquiagem – comentou o homem, surpreso.

\- qual é a mulher que não usa maquiagem, meu querido? – questionou enquanto se dirigia para um espelho ao lado do armário, ao mesmo tempo em que passava pó de arroz no próprio rosto.

O Jaguadarte assistiu, surpreso, ao outro começar a se maquiar. Por incrível que pareça, Alice parecia saber o fazer. O homem de cabelos castanhos levemente grandes, que indicavam que ele já não os cortava havia um bom tempo, manuseava cada utensílio da maleta de maquiagem com a habilidade de uma verdadeira mulher vaidosa.

\- eu posso lhe perguntar uma coisa? – questionou Alice enquanto se virava para encarar o outro brevemente, antes de voltar a colocar um pouco de blush nas bochechas.

\- o que quiser –

\- o que aconteceu com você? O seu corpo é deformado e os seus olhos são raros –

O Jaguadarte abaixou brevemente a cabeça.

Alice sorriu.

Estava começando a fazer efeito.

\- um incêndio elétrico – respondeu brevemente.

\- entendo. Os seus olhos são assim porque você levou um choque muito alto – comentou enquanto flashs de um homem com olhos parecidos e risada alta lhe veio a mente.

\- isso mesmo. Perdi tudo naquele incêndio. Me afastei de minha mulher e dos meus filhos, pois eles não conseguiam olhar para mim. Até que, em uma noite eles foram assassinados pelo namorado dela – explicou o homem, levemente furioso.

\- e você foi buscar vingança –

\- foi quando matei ele que eu descobri que eu não era mais um homem. Era um monstro –

\- aí você virou canibal –

\- um monstro come o que ele caça – argumentou o homem com cicatrizes olhando seriamente para o castanho.

Alice era mais bonito ainda pessoalmente. Quando Branco havia lhe contado sobre a pequena Alice, ele não esperava que ela tivesse virado um ser tão belo ao crescer. Agora ele entendia toda a fixação do mascarado naquele ser. O castanho não tinha um busto feminino com seios. Mas o seu corpo esguio era de uma beleza incomum. Seus braços, apesar de serem fortes, não possuíam músculos grossos que saltavam de seus membros em curvas chamativas. O seu abdômen apesar de ter gomos indicando o quão em forma aquele corpo se encontrava, não tinha linhas marcantes indicando a quantidade incrível de abdominais que realizara.

\- e então? Quem lhe contou sobre mim? – indagou o assassino de vestido ignorando a imagem do outro, enquanto se focava em passar rímel nos cílios.

\- como vossê sabe que alguém me contou sobre vossê? – questionou o encapuzado, desconfiado.

\- eu me deixei ser preso aos onze anos. Ninguém deveria saber sobre mim – argumentou Alice pegando o lápis de olho começando a marcar o limite de suas pálpebras.

\- foi o Coelho Branco – respondeu o encapuzado abaixando o olhar.

Agora que falara sobre Branco, era óbvio que Alice não iria apresentar mais nenhum interesse em si. Por estar de cabeça abaixada, o encapuzado não notou quando o castanho travou ao escutar aquele nome. As pupilas do homem de pele perfeita se dilataram por alguns segundos, revelando o seu choque, antes de retornarem ao normal rapidamente.

\- isso é impossível. Branco está morto – argumentou o castanho com notável seriedade.

\- morto?! – indagou Jaguadarte, risonho – vossê está presso há anos. Como vossê pode saber se ele está morto ou não? –

\- porque fui eu quem o matou – respondeu Alice com frieza lançando um olhar assassino para o homem de olhos azuis escuros com estrelas.

Naquele instante, Jaguadarte percebeu que não deveria falar mais nada relacionado ao Coelho Branco. Era mais do que óbvio que Alice carregava um certo rancor do outro. O motivo? Ele teria de perguntar ao próprio Branco na próxima vez que se encontrarem.

\- então, como eu sou o Jaguadarte e vossê é...

\- vamos começar esclarecendo as coisas – ditou Alice irritado.

\- esclarecendo? –

\- não existe Jaguadarte – falou Stiles se erguendo e encarando o outro com seriedade.

O encapuzado estava em choque.

\- como é? – indagou com a voz rouca.

\- seja lá quem foi o imbecil que colocou essa ideia ridícula em sua cabeça vazia, já pode parar de sonhar. O Jaguadarte não existe. É só um poema – argumentou Alice com a voz fria, carregando um leve toque de desprezo.

\- me disseram que você me reconheceria se...

\- pois disseram errado. Nunca existiu, nem nunca vai existir, Jaguadarte nenhum – ditou o castanho, se aproximando, antes de se abaixar para encarar o outro nos olhos com uma intensidade que mexeu com a cabeça do encapuzado, o deixando receoso e ao mesmo tempo furioso.

\- eu existo! O Jaguadarte existe! -

\- você não passa de um guloso barato que acha que pode entrar no meu reino – ditou Alice com um sorriso vitorioso nos lábios.

\- e qual é a desse jeito irritante de falar? Isso só lhe deixa mais ridículo – ditou o castanho de vestido azul lançando um olhar de desprezo para o homem a sua frente.

Furioso. Jaguadarte desferiu um golpe de suas unhas metálicas no outro, que tentou desviar, livrando o rosto do golpe, mas não conseguiu impedir que as lâminas implantadas nas pontas dos dedos do outro lhe atingissem o peito. Para o completo ódio do encapuzado deformado, o outro não gemeu nem gritou de dor, como ele esperava que fizesse. Muito pelo contrário. Alice apenas sorriu, encarando o ferimento.

O falso Jaguadarte fez outra investida, acertando o braço do castanho, antes de acertar um soco no abdômen do mesmo. Alice parecia ser mais fácil de enfrentar do que o que Branco havia lhe dito. O mascarado dissera que o castanho de pele alva era extremamente experiente em combate além de muito astuto e ágil. Mas Alice não apresentava nada disso.

Ele apenas recebia os seus golpes com um sorriso largo no rosto. O homem mordeu o ombro alheio, fincando os dentes moldados para serem afiados na carne macia, antes de receber um golpe no pescoço, que lhe impossibilitou de terminar a mordida e tentar arrancar um pedaço do outro.

\- SEU VADIO! SEU INÚTIL! EU FIZ TUDO POR VOCÊ! EU FUI DEVOTO A VOCÊ! EU ATIREI NO FBI POR VOCÊ! – gritava homem deformado enquanto avançava contra Alice novamente.

Stiles sorriu quando o homem parou de intensificar o som de S nas palavras. Significava que o outro realmente estava furioso. Estava louco de raiva.

Uma mão de Stiles praticamente voou até o pescoço alheio assim que pôde alcançar o mesmo, surpreendendo o encapuzado, que se engasgou de imediato com o aperto naquele lugar. Surpreendentemente, Alice lhe ergueu do chão com aquela mão, enquanto fitava o chão, cabisbaixo. A única coisa que tocava o chão eram as pontas dos seus pés, o que impedia que o outro lhe asfixiasse ainda mais.

Usar o argumento do FBI fora um grande erro de ataque, pois Alice se lembrou de todo o ódio que sentiu naquele tiroteio. O ódio de ver Peter baleado e a vontade assassina de vingar o ataque contra o homem que lhe fazia tão bem. Erguendo um olhar frio, Alice olhou no fundo dos olhos alheios, ignorando os cortes que recebia no braço na tentativa desesperada de fuga por parte do encapuzado.

\- você sabe a primeira regra que assassinos devem ter quando os dois tem a mesma área de caça? – indagou Alice vendo o outro tentar falar algo, mas não conseguir por estar sendo asfixiado.

\- se você não pode contra o outro assassino, então é melhor que você nunca pegue o alvo dele – o castanho respondeu a própria pergunta antes de jogar o outro contra a parede, ainda segurando no pescoço alheio.

\- você atirou no FBI. Nos meus brinquedos. E acha que pode fazer esse showzinho dramático?! – ralhou visivelmente irritado.

\- Você atirou em dois agentes e uns policiais de merda – debochou o castanho vendo o outro se enfurecer, antes de lhe chutar o peito, conseguindo se soltar.

\- Eu matei vinte agentes em uma única perseguição – afirmou Alice vendo o outro lhe fitar com fúria disfarçando a surpresa.

\- acha mesmo que você pode comigo? – questionou vendo o outro correr em sua direção.

O Jaguadarte já havia percebido que talvez Alice não fosse ruim como imaginou. Mas ele ainda se achava superior. Ele poderia ganhar em um único golpe. Ele só precisava acertar um ponto. A jugular. Se ele acertasse o pescoço do castanho com suas garras de forma profunda, ele venceria em segundos. Tudo o que ele precisava fazer era agarrar o pescoço de Alice como ele havia feito consigo. Seus implantes metálicos afiados iriam perfurar a carne alheia e acertar o ponto vital, declarando a sua superioridade.

Mirando as garras no pescoço alheio, o homem atacou. Mas Alice fora mais rápido, segurando o seu pulso, puxando o mesmo para si, fincando as garras do outro em seu peito, lhe gerando mais um ferimento, ao mesmo tempo em que acertava o nariz do outro com o cotovelo, quebrando o osso do local.

O Jaguadarte cambaleou para trás com a cabeça erguida, não vendo quando o outro avançou. Ele apenas recebeu todos os socos e cotoveladas em seu torso, enquanto cambaleava ainda mais para trás. Em um golpe rápido, o homem de olhos azuis desferiu um soco no rosto do castanho, o fazendo dar um passo para trás.

Alice sorriu antes de virar o lado acertado para o encapuzado.

\- vamos lá. Você se diz um dragão, não é? – questionou surpreendendo o outro.

\- Um Jaguadarte – debochou ao balançar o pescoço para os lados.

\- pode me dar um soco mais forte do que esse. Vamos. Me bate como um Jaguadarte bateria – ditou o castanho vendo o homem se enfurecer e lhe desferir mais um soco no local.

\- ah, não. Mais forte. Parece uma criança. Me bata de verdade – pediu voltando a exibir a bochecha já vermelha.

Outro soco lhe atingiu, lhe fazendo recuar mais um passo. O castanho, com a cabeça jogada para trás, suspirou, antes de desferir um soco no outro que o deixou tonto.

\- isso é um soco. Você bate que nem boiola! – argumentou Alice antes de continuar a golpear o seu sequestrador.

Alice não teve dó. Lançou o homem em uma das paredes finas de madeiras, a derrubando e a quebrando. Com um pouco de dificuldade, o homem com cicatrizes se ergueu, começando a correr pelo labirinto feito com as finas e frágeis paredes de madeira.

Stiles suspirou. Ele não se importou em deixar que o falso Jaguadarte fugisse para o labirinto de madeira. O castanho sabia que ele não fugiria. Aquele homem era demasiadamente necessitado de sua aprovação. Sem contar que com a frustração indescritível que deveria estar sentindo agora o guiaria para um caminho do qual não haveria volta. O caminho da vingança. 

Um caminho repleto de violência, arrependimento, sangue e morte.


	38. Prey

Kim corria o máximo que suas pernas feridas conseguiam correr. Ele estava cansado e seu corpo não estava na melhor forma possível. O universitário de cabelos castanhos estava coberto de ferimentos. Todas as vezes em que era obrigado a se deitar com aquele homem ele saia ferido. As garras dele o feriam ao lhe tocar, os dentes dele lhe perfuravam ao lhe morder em um ato intenso do sexo o qual ele odiou cada segundo.

As suas pernas estavam cobertas de cortes e mordidas que lhe impossibilitavam de correr mais rápido. Por mais que ele fosse um membro do time de futebol, ele era humano. Tinha limites para o seu corpo. E o seu limite estava perto. Sentia os joelhos fraquejarem durante a movimentação de suas articulações. 

Aquilo só poderia significar uma coisa.

Não demorou nada para que, ao realizar um passo em meio a sua corrida desesperada, o Matarazzo sentisse o joelho fraquejar intensamente, permitindo que o seu corpo fosse ao chão. O arranhou que Kim gerou em seu queixo ao bater com o mesmo no cimento da calçada combinou perfeitamente com as marcas de dentes que haviam por seu rosto. Mas ele não se importou com a dor que sentiu no queixo. Estava mais preocupado com sua perna.

Estava óbvio que ele não conseguiria manter o ritmo de uma corrida daquele jeito. Aquilo era desesperador. Ele só tinha aquela chance. Kim tinha que alcançar a delegacia. Mas ele se quer sabia onde estava. O rapaz de cabelos castanhos suspirou ao olhar para a própria perna. Ela tremia. As suas duas pernas tremiam. Ele estava nervoso demais. Se demorasse, aquele homem poderia ser morto. E então, ele viria atrás de si. Aquele maldito homem lhe mataria também.

Kim se viu mais desesperado ainda.

Aquela chance era única. A sua única chance de sair vivo daquela situação. Ele não poderia vacilar. O castanho de olhos azuis respirou fundo e, ignorando a dor latente de seu corpo, se colocou de pé. Ele não poderia ficar perdendo tempo se lamentando da situação lamentável de suas pernas. O Matarazzo precisava agir. Pelo seu bem. Pelo bem do homem que estava arriscando a vida para lhe dar aquela chance. Pelo bem dos dois.

O rapaz de olhos azuis e corpo marcado por cortes e mordidas se colocou a andar o mais rápido que conseguia com as suas pernas naquele estado. Não importava quanto tempo ele levasse. Ele iria avançar. Precisava se mover. A ajuda não iria até ele naquele ambiente. O castanho precisava alcançar a civilização. Precisava encontrar gente. Pessoas para que pudessem o ajudar. Necessitava apenas de algum ser vivo com um celular disposto a ligar para a polícia. Mas parecia impossível. As pessoas pareciam ter sumido daquela parte de Miami.

Após alguns bons minutos caminhando, o rapaz fora agraciado pelo som de carros e buzinas. Caminhando um pouco mais, o castanho fora abençoado com a visão de uma rua movimentada. Kim mancou, chamando a atenção das pessoas, até um café próximo a si, adentrando o mesmo com dificuldade. Assim que colocou os pés no ambiente climatizado, o jovem, aliviado e emocionado por ter conseguido, se permitiu cair no chão, chamando a atenção dos clientes e da garçonete.

\- Você está bem? – questionou um senhor vestido com calças jeans e camisa xadrez surrada. A garçonete se aproximou, vendo o castanho de belos olhos azuis com o rosto marcado por mordidas olhar desesperado em sua direção.

\- eu preciso que chame a polícia - pediu o rapaz deixando todos confusos.

\- mas o que houve com você? – indagou a garçonete ao ver as marcas de dentes no queixo do rapaz.

\- chama a polícia! Tem um canibal atrás de mim. Nós precisamos de ajuda! – exclamou o Matarazzo vendo a garçonete lhe fitar surpresa.

\- não passou algo sobre um canibal no noticiário? – questionou o homem, desconfiado de ter ouvido algo a respeito.

\- meu Deus! Você foi o rapaz sequestrado! – exclamou a garçonete vendo o Matarazzo lhe olhar com olhos desesperados.

\- chama logo a polícia! Ele ainda está com outra pessoa lá! – exclamou o rapaz e só então a mulher percebeu a gravidade da situação.

\- qual é o seu nome? Eles podem vir mais rápido se souberem que você está aqui – inquiriu a mulher já puxando o telefone fixo do estabelecimento e discando o número da emergência.

  
O homem adentrou o esconderijo a passos calmos, apesar de toda a irritação que sentia. Ele não tinha tempo para perder com gente incompetente como aquele homem que ele iludiu. Tinha tanto trabalho para fazer. Aquele projeto ainda não estava pronto. Faltava muita coisa para fazer e muito há corrigir para que o mesmo estivesse perfeito. Pois ele tinha que ficar perfeito.

Ele seria o começo de tudo.

Ele que deveria iniciar os acontecimentos que trariam Alice até si e não um maldito retardado que forçava a fala para se parecer com um réptil. O homem voltou ase jogar em sua cadeira com rodinhas e girou a mesma uma vez, tentando aliviar o estresse antes de voltar ao trabalho.

\- alguém parece estar irritadinho – comentou Ethan lançando uma faca na imagem de Sagitário presa a um quadro. A lâmina acertou certeiramente o olho da imagem do prisioneiro.

\- parece que o encontro com o idiota não foi muito bom – ditou Aiden lançando um faca na mesma imagem que o irmão gêmeo lançara, a vendo se fixar no outro olho da foto de Sagitário.

\- eu acho que o bichinho dele fez cocô no tapete da sala – brincou Ethan e Aiden riu provocativo.

Eles dois estavam mais do que satisfeito com aquela situação. Branco havia alertado que iria se encontrar com o homem que estavam iludindo, o chamando de Jaguadarte. Quando viram que o seu superior havia retornado de mau humor, os dois viram ali a chance perfeita de perturbar com o mesmo. E os gêmeos não perderiam aquela chance por nada naquele mundo.

\- o que foi, Branco? Parece até que tomou um chá estragado – inquiriu Aiden vendo o homem mascarado lhe fitar por sobre os ombros, visivelmente irritado.

\- o que ele fez de errado? Quero dizer, além de se meter com a gente – questionou Ethan vendo o homem voltar a lhe dar as costas.

\- quer saber, realmente, o que ele fez? – inquiriu Branco com a sua voz ainda sendo modificada por sua máscara.

\- queremos – responderam os gêmeos em uníssono.

\- ele sequestrou Alice – ditou o homem mascarado e uma expressão de choque surgiu nos rostos idênticos.

O silêncio se instalou entre os três, antes de Branco retirar a sua máscara, exibindo um sorriso largo para os gêmeos. Quando perceberam que o homem também sorria, os dois irmãos não se importaram mais em segurar o riso que tentavam sufocar. As gargalhadas altas dos três ecoou por todo o local. Aiden levou as mãos a barriga enquanto Ethan se jogava deitado no sofá atrás de si. Branco apoiou a máscara em sua mesa, passando a bater com a mão no móvel. Ethan esperneava no sofá ai mesmo tempo em que o seu irmão gêmeo socava a parede na qual estava apoiado.

\- EU PRECISO DE AR! – exclamou Ethan enquanto parava de bater as pernas no sofá e rolava no mesmo com as mãos na barriga, tentando conter as suas risadas 

\- essa foi boa. Nós se quer vamos precisar matar. Ele mesmo já se matou – comentou Aiden vendo o homem com roupas elegantes que outrora vestia uma máscara de coelho dar as costas para si, voltando a se focar no trabalho manual que deveria estar fazendo. 

\- aquele cara vai virar sopa! – exclamou Ethan ainda rindo.

\- Alice vai fazer uma bolsa com o couro dele – brincou Aiden gerando mais risos em seu irmão. 

\- PARA, FILHO DA PUTA! – implorou Ethan jogando uma almofada em forma de coração no irmão gêmeo.

Demorou um pouco, mas logo as risada dos irmãos gêmeos foram diminuindo até sumirem completamente, fazendo ambos voltarem ao silêncio.

\- mas o que mais me irrita é que ele não serviu para nada. Eu não esperava que ele fosse ser de grande ajuda. Mas eu esperava que pelo menos ele pudesse divertir um pouco mais antes de morrer – comentou Branco enquanto levava a sua máscara de volta ao seu rosto com uma mão, e com a outra ele ligava um maçarico. 

\- se bem que... Alice está em uma aliança com os federais. Há a possibilidade de o inútil acabar sendo preso e não morto – comentou Ethan e Aiden fora despertado pelo irmão para aquela possibilidade.

\- você tem razão. Ele ainda está se submetendo ao governo. Tenho quase certeza de que, se ele matar alguém, voltará para Alcatraz. Ai vai ser game over – argumentou o gêmeo que se encontrava em pé.

\- eu sabia que usar um lunático apaixonado por ele não iria ser uma boa coisa – protestou Ethan tomando um bico irritado nos lábios.

Branco gargalhou por trás da máscara. O homem desativou o modificador de sua voz passando a usar a sua própria voz para poder dialogar com os seus companheiros de crime.

\- ora, por favor. Foi justamente por isso que eu escolhi ele. Apenas um gênio é capaz de amar uma mulher como Alice – argumentou Branco concentrado na solda que fazia.

\- vocês não têm noção do alcance da habilidade de Alice. Tweedles. Nada no mundo vai impedir ele de matar aquele cara. Nem mesmo o agente Tate pode controlar ele, agora – comentou o mascarado parando de soldar o objeto a sua frente.

\- e como tem tanta certeza? – inquiriu Ethan vendo o mascarado olhar para si, removendo parte da máscara para lhe revelar um sorriso vitorioso.

\- parece que o suposto Jaguadarte andou insultando a nossa musa – ditou Branco, voltando ase focar em seu trabalho.

\- e o que ele fez? – inquiriu Aiden, curioso.

\- atirou nos brinquedos de Alice – respondeu Branco e os queixos dos gêmeos caíram, antes de sorrisos divertidos surgirem em seus lábios.

\- é – ditou Aiden meneando a cabeça, impressionado.

\- desta vez ele morre – soltou Ethan mordendo o lábio inferior.

Só Deus sabia o quanto ele queria estar presente quando Alice exterminasse aquele verme de suas terras. O seu corpo gritava em ansiedade e excitação. Ele precisava se aliviar. Não iria suportar toda aquela excitação em seu corpo. Ele precisava de um prazer equivalente. Precisava se mover. Se erguendo bruscamente, o homem de topete se retirou do sofá, seguindo para a saída do esconderijo.

\- para onde vai? – indagou Aiden, confuso, vendo o irmão se aproximar de algumas lâminas devidamente organizadas sobre uma mesa.

\- caçar. Essa conversa me deixou – respondeu enquanto arrastava uma faca da mesa com a mão após a escolher, aproveitando para pegar uma máscara roxa pendurada na parede ao lado.

O homem abriu o armário com violência. Ele estava desesperado. Analisou todas aquelas armas empilhadas com cuidado. Ele precisava de algo potente para enfrentar Alice. Porque, sim, ele iria matar aquele desgraçado. Ninguém lhe fazia de idiota. Ninguém lhe humilhava e ficava por aquilo mesmo. Ele iria revidar. Ali e poderia ser incrivelmente habilidoso com lutas, mas ainda não era a aprova de balas.

O seu arsenal, graças a sua paranoia, era bem preparado. Tinha de tudo. Rifles de caça, fuzis militares, submetralhadoras, pistolas, até mesmo lança granadas e uma bazuca ele tinha. Ele era um caçador. Estava sempre armado. Mas ele vacilou com Alice. A sua crença de que seria reconhecido e a sua paixão desenfreada pelas habilidades daquele homem lhe cegaram para a verdadeira natureza dele.

Alice era um assassino. Um assassino o crivelmente habilidoso e manipulador. Alguém que usaria todos que fossem necessários para alcançar o seu objetivo.

Manipulação.

Aquela palavra ficou ecoando em sua mente por alguns segundos, tempo o suficiente para ele pegar um dos seus rifles de assaltos e conferir que o mesmo estava recarregado.

E, como o estalo que a arma produziu ao ser destravada, o homem coberto de cicatrizes finalmente percebeu o que tanto incomodava a sua mente, a forçando a repetir aquela maldita palavra em sua cabeça.

Kim havia saído do esconderijo. E então tudo se encaixou. Alice havia sido capturado por si muito facilmente. Quer dizer, o castanho se quer pareceu perceber a sua presença quando ele acertou a cabeça do homem com a coronha de um revólver. Ele havia se entrosado com Kim Matarazzo, a sua Alice particular, com muita facilidade. Kim o obedeceu sem nem questionar a si se poderia acatar as ordens do outro.

Ele havia sido enganado.

Alice havia lhe enganado.

Em um acesso de raiva, ele virou o Robinson Armament XCR na direção em que sabia que Alice estava se arrumando, afinal, era a direção do quarto em que deixara o mesmo. O homem com cicatrizes por todo o corpo puxou o gatilho, disparando com fúria. As balas atravessavam a madeira fina das paredes, levantando lascas de madeira para todos os lados do labirinto. O Jaguadarte movia o rifle de um lado para o outro, disparando em todos os ângulos em que Alice poderia correr para se esconder.

Ele estava decidido. Não iria deixar pedra sobre pedra daquele lugar, se isso significasse matar Alice com as suas próprias mãos. As balas acabaram e a arma se silenciou. Mas ele permaneceu puxando o gatilho. Estava frustrado, estava magoado, estava possesso pela fúria. Ninguém deveria lhe tratar como Alice lhe tratara. As pessoas deveriam lhe temer. Ele era um monstro. Mas aquele homem se mostrou ser outro ao lhe enfrentar sem problemas algum naquele quarto.

Aquela seria uma luta de monstros. 

Godzilla contra King Ghidorah.

Cila contra Kraken.

Jaguadarte contra Alice.

O homem julgava já ter matado Alice com aquela rajada de tiros. Mas, mesmo assim, ele iria se precaver. Já havia percebido que Alice era imprevisível. Poderia, muito bem, ter sobrevivido. Com alguns bons buracos de tiro, mas estaria vivo. Então o Jaguadarte tratou de recarregar o rifle. Foi quando ele ouviu.

O som de passos ágeis próximos ao quarto em que ficava o seu arsenal. Assustado, o homem largou o rifle no chão e se virou para o armário, puxando um M16A4 preto. Quando se virou novamente, ele pôde ver um ser de vestido azul passar correndo pela porta do quarto, gargalhando alto como uma criança que se divertia em um parque de diversões. Alice passou correndo na direção do esconderijo que não fora atingida pelas balas do Jaguadarte, por se encontrar atrás do mesmo.

O homem não pensou duas vezes. Rugindo em ódio, o homem passou a atirar novamente. As balas, novamente, destruíram as paredes, espalhando lascas de madeira para todos os lados. Abrindo buracos nas madeiras, permitindo que o homem pudesse ver o que se encontrava do outro lado das paredes. Novamente, ele apenas parou de atirar quando as balas acabaram. Assim que o silêncio reinou naquele esconderijo, a risada divertida voltou a ecoar pelo esconderijo.

Assustado, o homem de sobretudo largou o fuzil no chão e puxou uma p90 para si, a acolhendo no corpo e se colocando de costas para a parede, se escondendo atrás da mesma, ao lado do armário com as armas. Como o sobretudo e o armário eram da mesma cor, ele passaria despercebido pelos olhos alheios.

\- o que houve? – a voz de Alice ecoou pelo local e logo o mesmo voltou a correr pelo ambiente.

Mas Jaguadarte se conteve. Ele não iria atirar indiscriminadamente. Não mais. Já havia percebido que não estava funcionando. Não estava conseguindo matar aquele homem daquele jeito. Precisaria ter calma. Precisaria ter paciência.

\- cansou de cuspir fogo? – o outro indagou, gargalhando, ainda correndo.

Do outro lado do quarto, pelos buracos causados por seus disparos, Jaguadarte pôde ver o vestido azul passar pelos corredores do labirinto. Ele engoliu em seco, por um momento, acompanhando o movimento rápido da cor azul pelos buracos de bala. Mas, para o seu maior desespero, o vestido sumiu. Quando Alice iria fazer a curva em um dos corredores, o seu vestido sumiu, deixando o homem confuso.

\- não vai se esconder de mim – murmurou o homem mirando com a submetralhadora e disparando algumas vezes.

Quando ele cessou o ataque, o silêncio voltou a reinar. Olhando atentamente para o local em que atirara, o homem se focou em procurar algum sinal de um corpo ferido. Ele semicerrou os olhos, concentrado.

\- um, dois: brincamos os dois – o castanho cantarolou enquanto voltava a correr.

O homem disparou contra o vilto azul que via passar há algumas paredes de distância.

\- três, quatro: de tiro ao alvo – a voz de Alice voltou a ecoar e duas rajadas de tiros foram disparadas na direção em que o seu vestido azul fora visto.

\- cinco, seis: errou outra vez –

Jaguadarte já estava ficando possesso de raiva. Ele voltou a atirar sem controle algum. Quando parou para recarregar, ele pôde ouvir mais um verso da música.

\- sete, oito: ficando afoito – a voz do castanho ecoou mais alto ainda, como se estivesse chegando perto.

\- MORRE, FILHO DA PUTA! – gritou o homem puxando mais uma submetralhadora do seu arsenal, passando a atirar com as duas na direção do castanho, cada uma indo de um lado para o outro, aumentando o alcance dos seus tiros. Quando as balas acabaram, o homem jogou as duas no chão e puxou outro fuzil de assalto do armário.

\- nove, dez – Alice cantarolou, animado, antes de gargalhar alto.

O silêncio reinou e o homem com cicatrizes estranhou. Ficou tão focado em selecionar um fuzil bom, que acabou perdendo o vestido azul de vista. Ele não pôde ver para qual direção a cor azul que surgia por entre os buracos de bala seguiu. Mas ele estava preparado. O fuzil já estava destravado e apontado na direção em que vira o vestido pela última vez. Quando mãos pálidas quebraram a fina madeira, já um pouco danificada pelas balas, atrás do seu corpo, ele gritou, desesperado. As mãos se fecharam em seu pescoço, o puxando violentamente para trás. Nervoso, ele disparou. Mas nenhuma das balas se quer fora direcionada para o dono das mãos firmes em seu pescoço.

A madeira da parede atrás de si terminou de se quebrar quando ele simplesmente atravessou a parede após ser puxado. Com um movimento rápido e preciso, Alice lhe jogou no chão, antes de lhe desarmar ao agarrar o fuzil, girando o mesmo, e pisar em seu braço. Separando o pente do fuzil, o castanho jogou cada um para um lado. Antes de se jogar sentado sobre o peito do homem que se auto denominava Jaguadarte.

\- inversão de papéis – o homem de cabelos castanhos penteados para trás sorriu largo, fazendo os seus dentes separarem o coração perfeitamente desenhado no centro dos seus lábios.

Alice gargalhou ao perceber o desespero do homem, que tentou lhe afastar imediatamente, com golpes de suas unhas metálicas. Mas o homem de vestido fora mais rápido, usando um dos rifles descarregados largados no chão para imobilizar as duas mãos do seu adversário brevemente. Com socos de sua mão direita, Stiles forçou o homem a ficar tonto, retirando um pouco de sangue da boca do mesmo. Gargalhando uma última vez, o homem de vestido se ergueu, se afastando brevemente.

\- você atira mal para caralho! Não acertou um tiro se quer! – exclamou enquanto erguia o homem zonzo, o colocando de pé.

O Jaguadarte ainda tentou um soco em Alice, mas o mesmo desviou, antes de dar a volta no canibal, segurar no sobretudo do homem e se jogar no chão. O castanho apoiou o pé na cintura do adversário, e o usou para impulsionar o homem, o jogando nas paredes atrás de si, terminando de as quebrar.

O homem de intensos olhos azuis não ficou para trás. Quando Alice finalmente se ergueu, fora agarrado pelo canibal, que colocou o braço do castanho por sobre o ombro se o lançou em outra parede. As lascas pequenas se fincavam em seus corpos e se perdiam em suas peles. Mas eles não estavam incomodados com aquilo. Os dois estavam mais focados em se enfrentar que se quer se preocupavam com o incômodo em suas carnes.

\- você é ridículo! – exclamou Alice ao girar o próprio corpo e acertar um chute na face do homem com cicatrizes por todo o corpo.

\- eu vou matar você! – exclamou o homem, furioso. Acetando um soco potente no peito do castanho, o fazendo cambalear para trás, parando ao lado do armário com armas.

\- você não consegue nem acertar um tiro em mim. Por falar nisso, me deixe lhe ensinar como relmente se atira – ditou Alice puxando uma mp5 e já disparando contra o homem de sobretudo, que correu desesperadamente para o lado.

Mas, para a surpresa do homem com cicatrizes, Alice não o seguiu com a arma. Pelo menos não diretamente. O castanho parecia mirar em outra coisa, enquanto apontava a arma em sua direção. Quando a munição acabou, Alice virou o armário para a frente, impedindo que o Jaguadarte pudesse pegar outra arma com facilidade.

\- vamos voltar a brincar diretamente. É mais interessante – ditou o castanho e logo o som de madeira caindo chamou a atenção do homem com cicatrizes. 

Ao olhar para trás, ele pôde ver que algumas das paredes haviam caído. Logo ele compreendeu. Alice não mirava nele. Mirava na parte inferior das paredes de madeira, com o intuito de derrubar elas. Mas o que ele ganharia com isso era a pergunta da vez. Por que derrubar paredes se poderia atirar em si? Quando enfim descobriu a resposta fora tarde demais. Alice lhe acertou os dois pés nas costas, lhe empurrando em uma outra parede, a derrubando.

\- VAMOS! NÃO É VOCÊ QUE VAI ME MATAR?! ENTÃO FAÇA ISSO DIREITO! – gritou Alice em fúria correndo até o homem, que se jogou para o lado, tentando desviar do castanho.

Stiles, propositalmente, se jogou contra uma parede de madeira, a atravessando. O Jaguadarte encarou, confuso, quando o castanho se jogou contra uma parede, antes de sumir de sua vista.

\- mas o que ele tem na cabeça? – murmurou, confuso, antes de olhar para trás, surpreso.

Aquela era sua chance. Ele poderia erguer o armário o suficiente para poder puxar alguma arma para si. O homem de sobretudo correu na direção do armário. Quando estava quase alcançando o corredor, ele fora surpreendido quando Alice atravessou mais uma parede com o punho direcionado para o seu rosto. Fora tudo muito rápido. Ele se quer teve tempo de pensar. Alice apenas lhe socou e ele rodopiou sobre os próprios pés.

O castanho avançava despreocupadamente a passos normais. Quando o Jaguadarte parou de rodopiar chutando o rosto de Alice, o fazendo cambalear para o lado. Alice revidou da mesma forma, surpreendendo o outro assassino por sua resistência e agilidade. Eles passaram a medir as forças de seus golpes, além de suas táticas de lutas. Sempre acertando um ao outro e desviando de ataques que acertariam pontos cruciais em seus corpos, sempre usando o corpo alheio para quebrar as paredes finas já danificadas por tantos tiros.

O sangue de ambos os assassinos já havia pintado todo o local, seja em forma de respingos ou na forma de digitais das mãos ou dos pés descalços. E nessa luta intensa, a qual Alice dominava completamente, os dois foram parar na cozinha.

O Jaguadarte tentou, desesperado um chute, mas Alice bloqueou o golpe com um braço antes de abraçar o membro, mantendo a perna presa ao seu corpo. O homem gritou de dor quando o castanho acertou o cotovelo com força no meio de sua perna, quebrando a mesma. Alice se aproximou mais, antes de jogar a perna do homem para cima, enquanto segurava a coxa com a outra mão, dobrando a perna para o lado, deslocando o joelho.

O homem rugiu de dor antes de cair quando Alice lhe empurrou.

\- mas nem para gritar como um dragão você presta. Por que diabos eu deveria lhe reconhecer como Jaguadarte? – provocou Alice antes de, em um golpe desesperado, o homem lhe acertar a perna com as garras.

Alice não protestou.

Ele gargalhou.

Uma gargalhada gostosa e alta, como se alguém tivesse lhe contado a melhor piada de todas. O olhar dele era de pura diversão, e os lábios abertos em um sorriso largo evidenciavam isso.

O homem que se achava um grande, furioso e amedrontador dragão, agora se sentia minúsculo, inquieto e assustado lagarto.

Ele não passava de um pobre réptil.

\- você realmente achou que podia comigo? – indagou Stiles, em um tom divertido, pisando na outra perna do homem, quebrando a mesma.

\- essa é – o castanho pisou no joelho do outro com força, quebrando a patela – a coisa – ele pisou na coxa do outro, quebrando o fêmur – mais – ele quebrou o outro fêmur – mais ridícula – ele chutou o braço do outro com força, quebrando o mesmo. – que eu já ouvi! – exclamou chutando o tórax alheio várias vezes, quebrando duas das costelas.

Alice parou alguns segundos para respirar. O castanho maquiado parcialmente maquiado passou as mãos pelos cabelos, se acalmando e tendo a certeza de que eles estavam devidamente penteados, vendo o homem a sua frente, impossibilitado de se mover, chorar mudo com um olhar repleto de ódio e medo sendo direcionado para si. O castanho pareceu se acalmar.

\- sabe, você é um canibal – afirmou o castanho, como se o outro ainda não soubesse daquele fato.

\- qual é a parte que você mais gosta? – questionou Stiles enquanto se afastava do homem, se dirigindo para a bancada, abrindo a gaveta de utensílios, retirando de lá um cutelo afiado e brilhante. A arma branca se encontrava em perfeito estado.

\- você deve ter umas lâminas boas, já que golpear demais a carne na hora de cortar estraga ela. Deixa borrachuda – ditou Alice vendo o como a lâmina aparentava estar afiada.

\- ah. Não que eu saiba uma coisa dessas. Odeio carne de gente. Mas conheci alguém que gostava. Hoje, ela está morta. Mas, um dia ela me serviu um banquete interessante. Você iria gostar. Os olhos estavam crocantes – comentou o homem de vestido azul deslizando a língua pela lâmina brilhante do cutelo.

O castanho estava tão distraído com a lâmina, que não viu o outro colocar a mão do braço bom no bolso do sobretudo que usava, retirando de lá uma pistola com silenciador. A arma que o castanho carregava quando se deixou ser sequestrado. Quando Alice se virou ele se viu em choque ao ver uma arma apontada para si. O homem sorriu e puxou o gatilho.

  
Peter estava cansado.

Scott, Vernon e ele haviam passado a noite em claro, revisando o caso, atentos para qualquer novidade que chegasse. Mas nada veio. O dia chegou e o resto da equipe retornou do hotel, descansado. Pronto para continuar a investigação.

\- alguma novidade? – questionou Isaac, esperançoso.

Peter negou com a cabeça e foi nesse momento em que o delegado entrou na sala.

\- Kim Matarazzo está aqui – o homem anunciou vendo os agentes franzirem o cenho em sua direção, enquanto Peter lhe fitava surpreso.

\- ele está aqui? – questionou Derek, igualmente surpreso.

\- sim. Ele disse que conseguiu fugir – disse o homem antes de começar a guiar todos para a sala de interrogatório.

\- o que isso quer dizer? – questionou Isaac para Erica.

\- quer dizer que ele pegou o Stiles – respondeu Peter passando na frente e entrando na sala com velocidade.

\- Kim Mata... – o louro se calou ao ver as roupas do outro.

Eram as roupas de Stiles. Allison, a outra agente além de Peter a adentrar a sala com Vernon, também se viu surpresa. O Boyd franziu o cenho para aquilo. Era estranho. Por que aquele universitário estava vestido com as mesmas roupas que Stiles vestia quando chegaram a cidade para investigar o caso?

\- Kim Matarazzo? – Vernon deu continuidade para a fala de Peter, já que Alisson e o louro não pareciam querer dizer nada.

\- sou eu – respondeu o rapaz ,receoso.

\- vocês são do FBI, não são? – questionou o castanho de olhos azuis vendo o homem menear positivamente.

\- você... – Vernon fora calado quando o rapaz se apressou nas palavras

\- vocês tem que ir lá! – exclamou Kim deixando os agentes confusos.

\- ir onde? – indagou Peter após acordar para a realidade.

\- nas docas. Ele vai matar o amigo de vocês! –

Após toda a explicação por parte do Matarazzo de como Alice lhe ajudou a fugir e como o Jaguadarte era perigoso. Os agentes pegaram as coordenadas da entrada do esconderijo com o rapaz antes de se dirigirem para lá com algumas viaturas. Demorou um pouco para que eles encontrassem o local, mas assim que encontraram, eles começaram a adentrar o mesmo com uma certa pressa por parte de Peter.

O homem estava desesperado para encontrar Stiles. Mas tentava, ao máximo não transparecer o seu nervosismo e sua ansiedade.

\- acha que ele pode tentar matar o Stiles? Quer dizer, ele ama o Alice, certo? – indagou Isaac, pensativo.

\- não, Isaac. Ele não ama Alice. O Jaguadarte é como um inseto atraído pelo Sol. Ele está tão encantado pela beleza do brilho dele, que não percebe que vai acabar morrendo se chegar perto. – explicou Peter enquanto eles estavam na viatura, seguindo para o local informado por Kim.

\- e como sabe disso? – questionou Derek, desconfiado.

\- o Jaguadarte é inteligente, sim. Não posso negar. Mas ele não é um gênio. E apenas um gênio é capaz de amar uma mulher como Alice – respondeu Peter deixando todos confusos com as suas palavras.

Ele não tinha noção do quão perigoso o Jaguadarte era e ele temia que isso acabasse influenciando Stiles de forma negativa. Quando eles, enfim, chegaram ao labirinto, foram surpreendidos por uma cena caótica. Todas as paredes de madeira apresentavam buracos de bala e pedaços faltando. Eles seguiram pelo labirinto com cautela até alcançarem uma area em que as paredes estavam quebradas o suficiente para alguém passar por elas, ou até mesmo derrubadas. Investigando um pouco, Peter fora surpreendido pela imagem do corpo de Stiles, sentado, apoiado na mesa pelas costas, ensanguentado e com quatro manchas redondas de sangue nas costas. Os agentes se viram surpresos com o corpo de cabeça jogada para a frente.

\- Peter – Allison tentou convencer o louro a não se aproximar, mas Peter lhe ignorou, avançando brutalmente na direção do que parecia ser a cozinha.

Derek e Erica seguiram o homem, parando ao lado do mesmo quando Peter, nervoso, notou o que havia algo no colo de Stiles, que estava sentado na posição de lotus.

\- Peter – chamou Erica e o louro olhou para a loura, a vendo apontar na direção de um corpo sem cabeça.

\- Stiles...

\- eu cortei-lhe a cabeça – disse Stiles, docemente, acariciando a cabeça decapitada em seu colo.

O castanho ergueu a própria cabeça para os agentes, sorrindo inocente para eles, enquanto permanecia a acariciar a cabeça em seu colo. Peter gelou ao ver o rosto de Stiles. A maquiagem branca, com o desenho de paus e ouros, um em cada bochecha, o símbolo de espadas na testa e o de copas desenhado no centro dos lábios com batom. O rosto pálido e os cabelos penteados para trás deixavam o castanho com um aspecto de artista circense.

\- mãos onde eu possa... – uma oficial apontou a arma para o castanho, mas fora calada por Erica, que se colocou na frente da arma da policial.

\- eu aconselho a não fazer isso – ditou a loura vendo a mulher franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- ele claramente matou esse cara - argumentou outro policial vendo o castanho lançar um sorriso largo em sua direção.

\- vamos embora daqui – ditou Peter estendendo a mão para o castanho que lhe ignorou para se erguer normalmente, surpreendendo a todos pelos estado do vestido azul que ele usava.

\- eu acho que está óbvio que foi legítima defesa – comentou Peter enquanto guiava Stiles para fora do local.

  
\- você está bem mesmo? – questionou Erica vendo o castanho, todo enfaixado, dar de ombros.

\- já estive pior – respondeu Stiles enquanto eles desembarcavam no aeroporto.

\- até que enfim esse caso acabou. Eu estou morto! – exclamou Isaac enquanto se dirigiam para os dois carros pretos estacionados no aeroporto, exclusivamente para eles.

\- eu dirijo – ditou Peter estendendo a mão para Allison, que o encarou confusa.

\- mas e o seu ombro? – questionou Allison, confusa.

\- então dirija para mim, mas com uma condição – disse o louro enquanto via Stiles e Isaac adentrarem a traseira do carro.

\- qual? – questionou a morena, desconfiada.

\- siga as minhas instruções – falou o louro vendo a Argent ponderar sobre o acordo.

Todos estavam desconfiados de Stiles, mas Peter era o único a apresentar algo diferente da nítida vontade de culpar o outro por uma morte. O Tate parecia preocupado com o castanho. O homem parecia temer algo.

\- tudo bem – respondeu a Argent vendo o louro adentrar o veículo pelo lado do passageiro.

Peter pegou o rádio, assim que Allison deu a partida, para dizer ao pessoal do outro veículo que eles iriam fazer uma parada antes da base e que era para seguirem Allison. Derek e Scott desconfiaram imediatamente, mas pareceram reconsiderar quando o louro falou que era um simples jantar, argumentando que o grupo precisava de um momento de interação após um caso tão complicado.

Por mensagem, o homem mandou um endereço para Lydia, pedindo que, urgentemente, a ruiva fosse para o local, não explicando muita coisa. Allison pôde ver, de soslaio, o louro digitar uma outra mensagem para alguém que ela não conseguiu ver quem era. A medida em que o veículo ia fazendo curvas pelas ruas da cidade, Derek ia ficando inquieto. Ele estava reconhecendo aquele lugar aos poucos. Quando finalmente notou o que estava acontecendo, ele já estava adentrando com o carro na rua em que a sua família morava.

O seu coração gelou.

Ele ordenou, pelo rádio, para que Allison seguisse direto e não parasse ali, mas a morena acabou cedendo para o tio do Hale. Peter conseguia ser bastante convincente quando queria e o louro apelou para que a morena o ajudasse. Sem contar que o homem parecia sempre saber o que fazer para manter Alice sob controle. E, depois do que ocorrera com Laura, o que eles mais precisavam era acalmar o castanho de olhos claros.

\- eu perdi muito para finalmente ter essa equipe. Não vou arriscar perder tudo – foi o que o louro disse quando Derek ordenou para que a Argent não escutasse Peter.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac estavam confusos com toda a gritaria, assim como Stiles. Quando Allison parou o carro, Peter desceu do mesmo, vendo Derek parar o carro logo atrás e saltar do mesmo quase desesperado. Quando Alice desceu do carro, o moreno de olhos verdes tratou de tentar o conter, mas, desconfiado, o castanho desviou.

\- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?! – gritou Derek chamando a atenção de Malia e Cora, que estavam na varanda da casa.

\- Alice. Entre. Agora! – ordenou Peter enquanto puxava o castanho pela mão com certa urgência.

\- NÃO! – gritou Derek pulando no castanho, mas fora impedido quando Allison lhe puxou o braço com força.

\- VOCÊ TAMBÉM? – gritou o Hale irritado pela traição da morena.

\- eu vou obedecer ao Peter, Derek. Você já se mostrou inconsequente demais. Mesmo que o que o Peter esteja fazendo não seja o certo para você, se isso mantiver Alice do lado da justiça, eu vou fazer – argumentou a Argent enquanto ela e o Hale começavam a disputar habilidades de contenção.

Malia e Cora apenas olhavam para tudo, confusas, quando o Tate adentrou a casa, arrastando o castanho com velocidade. As duas adentraram a residência, curiosas, antes de Derek, violentamente, se soltar de Allison, que permitiu a ida do moreno, adentrar a casa de sua mãe desesperado.

Ele não iria permitir que o maluco do seu tio fizesse aquilo com a própria irmã. Não iria permitir ele fizesse aquilo com a sua mãe. O Hale não iria permitir que a sua mãe sofresse novamente ao olhar na cara do homem que matou o seu marido. Que matou o seu pai.

Ele chegou tarde demais.

Quando abriu a porta, Derek se deparou com a sua mãe olhando bem para o castanho parado no centro da sala, enquanto era abraçada por Peter. Derek se viu furioso. Ele surpreendeu Stiles ao puxar o braço do mesmo com força, tentando o tirar da sala.

\- MAS O QUE PORRA ELE FAZ AQUI?! – gritou Laura ao ver o castanho ser arrastado pelo irmão, aos poucos, para fora de casa.

\- quem é? – questionou Malia, confusa.

Laura não respondeu. Cora estava perto. Ela não queria apresentar o homem que tirou o pai da garota de apenas quatro anos. Laura não queria apresentar o monstro de sua família para a sua irmã.

\- Derek! Pare já com isso – ordenou Talia vendo o filho lhe ignorar prontamente.

\- tire logo esse lixo daqui, Derek! – ordenou Laura vendo Scott surgir na porta para ajudar o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- ele não matou o seu pai! – Talia praticamente gritou vendo os dois homens pararem de puxar o castanho com força para lhes fitar com surpresa no olhar, assim como todos os outros presentes.


	39. The Truth

\- Derek! Pare já com isso – ordenou Talia vendo o filho lhe ignorar prontamente. 

\- tire logo esse lixo daqui, Derek! – ordenou Laura vendo Scott surgir na porta para ajudar o moreno de olhos verdes. 

\- ele não matou o seu pai! – ditou Talia com um tom de voz elevado vendo os dois homens pararem de puxar o castanho com força para lhe fitar com surpresa no olhar, assim como todos. 

No mesmo instante, Stiles girou o corpo com força, golpeando os rostos dos dois agentes com as costas dos punhos, antes de se afastar em um salto, se colocando abaixado ao lado da porta. Cora e Malia olhavam surpresas para o homem de cabelos castanhos, assim como Laura e o resto da divisão, que adentrava a casa aos poucos. 

\- como é? – questionou Laura, confusa. 

\- a senhora está errada. Ele é Alice. Ele foi julgado pela morte de nosso pai, mais vinte agentes e várias outras vítimas – argumentou Derek se dirigindo para o castanho novamente. 

\- É MENTIRA – a voz elevada de Talia parou o filho. 

\- ele matou ou não matou? Eu estou confuso, já – indagou Isaac, curioso. 

\- Alice matou, sim, vinte agentes naquela noite. Mas o seu pai foi morto em outro dia. Um dia em que Alice não estava por perto – explicou a mulher caminhando até o filho, passando pelo mesmo e seguindo para Stiles, que a encarava apreensivo. 

\- como você sabe sobre isso? – questionou o castanho se erguendo. 

\- Peter me contou tudo, mas no fundo eu já sabia – respondeu a morena parando há alguns passos do assassino. 

\- é a primeira vez que nos vemos sem ser no tribunal – falou a mulher sorrindo minimamente na direção do homem de olhos castanhos claros. 

\- como diabos pode não ter sido ele?! Você falou que foi ele. Você depôs contra ele no tribunal! – argumentou Laura revoltada. 

\- eu fui instruída a mentir – respondeu Talia sem encarar a filha, se focando apenas em olhar o rapaz de cabelos castanhos a sua frente. 

\- você... Foi forte naquele dia – comentou Stiles vendo a mulher tomar um olhar tristonho no rosto. 

\- se você não tivesse me dito para fazer... Eu não teria conseguido. Me atormentei por muito tempo por ter mentido daquele jeito. Eu fui egoísta demais – argumentou Talia abraçando o próprio corpo, nervosa. 

\- você foi mais forte do que eu. Carregar essa culpa que não é sua, o ódio das pessoas... Eu nem consigo imaginar como foi crescer naquele lugar – comentou a mulher vendo o outro dar de ombros. 

\- você se acostuma. Sei que muita gente cresceu em lugar pior. Na verdade, foi bem fácil, eu nasci em um lugar pior – comentou Stiles vendo a mulher sorrir minimamente, quase tristonha. 

\- eu posso... Abraçar você? – questionou Talia surpreendendo Laura, Derek e o próprio Stiles. 

\- e-eu não sei. Laura e Derek podem não gostar da ideia – respondeu o castanho e Laura se aproximou, segurando o ombro da mãe. 

\- está mais do que certo. Não gosto nem um pouco dessa ideia - argumentou a filha mais velha dos Hales olhando com seriedade para o castanho. 

Laura não colocava fé na história que estava ouvindo. Se recusava a acreditar que cresceu crendo em uma mentira. Ela se recusava a aceitar no que a inocência daquele homem no crime do seu pai iria gerar como nova realidade. Pois ela sabia o que aquilo significaria. Se aquele homem não era o assassino de seu pai, então quem era? 

\- Laura, os adultos estão conversando – repreendeu Talia vendo a filha lhe fitar surpresa. 

\- mãe – a mais nova tentou argumentar. 

\- Laura! Você não sabe a verdade. Eu sei – contra-argumentou Talia, cortando qualquer tentativa de argumentação por parte da filha mais velha. 

\- por favor. Eu sempre quis fazer isso, mas nunca pude – pediu Talia e Stiles olhou para Peter, receoso. 

Peter meneou positivamente e o castanho se aproximou um passo da mulher, vendo a mesma se aproximar até lhe envolver com os braços, em um abraço suave e calmo. Aos poucos, Stiles começou a retribuir o abraço da mulher. 

Para Peter, fora mais do que satisfatório assistir àquela cena. Ele sentia a estranha sensação de missão cumprida. Talia queria, há anos, se encontrar com o castanho, mas o FBI não permitia visita nenhuma aos prisioneiros da segurança máxima de Alcatraz. Nem mesmo ele, um ex-agente, pôde visitar Stiles após a perda do seu cargo. 

Stiles passou os últimos doze anos da sua vida solitário. Completamente isolado. Preso em uma caixa de titânio, cercado de ódio e desprezo. Mas não era como se isso fosse afetar o castanho. Ele sabia disso. Stiles havia atingido o limite que a sociedade poderia pressionar alguém. Não sabia como, mas sabia que havia atingido o fundo do poço com apenas onze anos. 

Ninguém sabia como. 

Alice sempre fora curto, direto e misterioso em todas as suas respostas nos interrogatórios que sofreu. O louro ainda se lembrava do garoto, vestindo um vestido azul rodado com babado branco, com um pequeno coração desenhado no centro dos lábios, um naipe de espadas no centro da testa, o naipe de paus desenhado na bochecha direita e o de ouros na bochecha esquerda. Os cabelos penteados para trás, onduladamente, com alguns fios castanhos pintados de vermelho, deixando os cabelos longos e brilhantes mais chamativos ainda. 

Aquela imagem sempre lhe atormentava. 

\- eu... Estou confuso – admitiu Derek, chamando a atenção da mãe, que revelou estar chorando ao se afastar do castanho. 

\- venham para a mesa. Eu explicarei tudo – pediu a Hale mais velha enquanto seguia para a sala de jantar. 

\- Alice assumiu a culpa pela morte do seu pai, mas ele não estava em condições de matar alguém no dia em que seu pai morreu – ditou a mulher ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para a mesa, indicando que a equipe podia se sentar. 

\- espera. Esse é o Alice? – questionou Cora apontando para o homem relativamente magro. 

\- é ele, sim – Laura cuspiu as palavras com nojo. 

\- eu esperava alguém mais... Sabe? Barra pesada. Com um corpo bombado, cara amarrada. Tipo o Derek – comentou Cora apontando o irmão e Vernon, Erica e Isaac desataram a rir. E pela primeira vez desde que fora solto, Allison viu Stiles sorrir docemente. 

Um sorriso genuinamente doce. 

\- sem ofensas – a mulher tratou de se desculpar após todos rirem de suas palavras. 

\- não se preocupe. Na verdade, eu gosto assim. A minha aparência me agrada bastante. – comentou o castanho sorrindo para a mulher, que não pôde deixar de notar a beleza do homem que fora considerado como o assassino do seu pai. 

\- Você deve ser a Cora. E aquela ali deve ser a filha do Peter. Vocês ficaram muito bonitas – elogiou o Stilinski vendo Cora ficar envergonhada e Malia sorrir lisonjeada. 

\- obrigado. Você também é muito bonito – disse Malia vendo o modo como a prima mais nova parecia confusa ao seu lado. 

Coda não sabia bem o que pensar. Seus irmãos alegavam que aquele homem era o assassino cruel que tirara a vida do seu pai há anos atrás e que era o alvo de todo o ódio de sua família. Mas a sua mãe e o seu tio diziam que aquele homem era inocente da acusação. Ela estava confusa. Sua família nunca quis lhe envolver muito com a história do assassinato de Alexander Hale. Isso a deixara extremamente confusa. Cora era incapaz de sentir ódio pelo homem de canelos castanhos, já que nunca soube muito sobre a morte do pai, nem sobre o assassino chamado Alice. Mas ela também se sentia insegura em manter algum tipo de gentileza por um homem que ela nunca vira na vida e fora acusado de ser o causador da morte do seu pai. 

\- pare de olhar para elas! – ralhou Laura, irritada. 

\- Laura, por favor – pediu Talia tentando controlar a língua de sua filha mais velha, a segunda dos seus filhos mais afetada com a morte de seu marido. 

\- mas se ele não é o culpado pela morte do meu tio, então quem é? – questionou Malia vendo o pai e a tia suspirarem. 

\- essa é a questão. Stiles foi o que Alexander e eu chamávamos de Sinalizador. – ditou Peter encarando os olhares confusos de todos. 

\- o que é isso? – indagou Cora vendo o tio suspirar. 

\- quando não descobríamos mais pistas sobre o culpado, nos usávamos algo para atrair a mídia e acalmar a população. Geralmente fingíamos descobrir sobre algum segredo do culpado, o depreciando, sem revelar a sua identidade, ou até mesmo revelávamos algumas pistas que o humilhavam, para deixar o culpado mais irritado e fora de controle. Outra forma de se usar um sinalizador, era prender alguém inocente, alegando ser o assassino. Esse último só funciona com os criminosos orgulhosos. Aqueles que querem levar o credito pelos crimes que cometeram com toda a honra e orgulho que pudesse vir junto. – explicou Peter vendo o sobrinho lhe fitar com atenção, assim como Laura. 

\- o caso Alice havia sido encerrado há pouco tempo. Estavam apenas estudando Stiles enquanto não revelavam para a mídia a sua identidade. Um mês depois do encerramento do caso, o seu pai morreu – Talia se colocou ao lado do irmão para explicar melhor. 

\- vocês não sabem a quantidade de coisa que está escondida debaixo do tapete em que colocaram Alice em cima – ditou Peter vendo Lydia franzir o cenho em sua direção. 

\- mas você parece saber muito bem – argumentou a ruiva, curiosa. 

\- isso é o que mais me intriga – ditou Scott cruzando os braços diante do peito enquanto Cora e Malia começavam a colocar, a mando de Talia, a comida na mesa para que a equipe se servisse. 

\- isso não me surpreende em nada – ditou Vernon agradecendo pelo prato colocado a sua frente. 

\- depois de um tempo, ficou óbvio – disse Erica começando a se servir. 

\- como é? – questionou Scott indignado por os detentos estarem alegando saberem algo que eles, que haviam estudado anos para analisar o comportamento humano, não perceberam. 

\- Peter é um dos homens mais honestos que eu já vi. O ver tratar o Alice como um filho deixava a inocência dele bem clara. Ninguém que se considera justo teria o mínimo de consideração pelo assassino do cunhado, senão com duas condições: O cunhado não era flor que se cheire, ou então o acusado era inocente – respondeu Isaac vendo os agentes franzirem o cenho em sua direção. 

\- esse garoto vive me surpreendendo – comentou Erica olhando bem para o louro de cachos, surpresa com o argumento bem formulado. 

\- eu não acredito nisso – comentou Derek, nervoso. 

\- filho, primeiro nos escute – pediu Talia vendo o filho mais velho suspirar. 

\- nós sabemos a verdade, vocês não. Mas vocês precisam saber. Principalmente você e Laura – ditou Peter vendo o sobrinho seguir para Stiles, apontando para o mesmo. 

\- se ele não é o culpado, significa que o desgraçado está solto! – exclamou o Hale com ódio. 

\- isso me irrita mais do que a você – argumentou Stiles de braços cruzados. 

\- por que? Por que lhe irrita? Ele era o nosso pai não o seu. Ele não era nada seu! – indagou Derek, furioso. 

\- você não sabe de nada – Alice soou frio enquanto olhava para o moreno com certo tédio, antes de rolar os olhos para o outro lado, suspirando em impaciência. 

\- e por que diabos você se importaria?! – indagou Derek visivelmente alterado. 

\- porque, diferente de você, eu poderia ter pego o assassino naquela época – rebateu Alice surpreendendo o moreno com a sua resposta. 

\- se você não é o assassino do nosso pai. Onde estava no momento em que nosso pai morreu? Porque, não, eu não acredito que você não seja o responsável. O FBI e a justiça não iriam lhe acusar se não fosse você l. Se você não o matou, com certeza deve ter mandado alguém ma - 

\- se não é o assassino do nosso pai. Onde estava no momento em que nosso pai morreu. Porque, não, eu não acredito que você não seja o responsável. O FBI e a justiça não iriam lhe acusar se não fosse você. Se você não o matou, com certeza deve ter mandado alguém fazer o trabalho por vo... – Laura fora prontamente cortada por Alice. 

\- eu estava algemado dos pés a cabeça em Alcatras, em uma caixa de titânio, cercado por dezenas de agentes do FBI e da Interpol. E você? Onde estava? – respondeu Stiles chocando a todos. 

\- está me acusando de ter matado o meu próprio pai? – questionou Laura, indignada. 

\- já que você acabou de fazer uma acusação sem saber de nada, achei que eu pudesse fazer também – respondeu Stiles retirando um baralho da manga do novo casaco que vestia. 

\- VOCÊ É – 

\- inocente da acusação, como já foi dito. Vocês podem parar de fazer acusações e comentários sem fundamentos para que eu explique tudo? – indagou Peter cortando Laura mais uma vez. 

\- Peter, por favor. Deixe eu explicar tudo. Eu escondi isso dos meus filhos. Ru que aumentei a pena de Alice em mais alguns níveis, fazendo ele receber a pena que recebeu. Eu acho que eu devo isso aos meus filhos e a ele – pediu Talia vendo o irmão dar de ombros. 

\- os seus filhos foram os mais afetados por essa mentira. Acho justo que você conte. Mas se não conseguir, pode deixar comigo – falou o louro e logo Talia tomou fôlego, tentando se manter calma para poder explicar tudo. 

\- antes de tudo, eu preciso que vocês dois, principalmente, tenham noção de que tudo o que eu vou dizer aqui é verdade. Então, por favor, sem comentários desnecessários. O assunto é sério e requer ser tratado com seriedade – alertou a mulher olhando fixamente para os dois filhos mais velhos. 

\- tudo bem – respondeu Derek, já estressado 

Aquilo tudo estava sendo muito estressante naquela noite. Primeiro a ideia ridícula de seu tio de levar o assassino do seu pai para a casa de sua mãe, onde estavam a mulher, suas irmãs e sua prima. Depois veio a revelação de que Alice não fora o culpado pela morte do seu pai, o que, por sua vez, levava a um terceiro motivo de estresse: o assassino do seu pai ainda estava por aí. 

\- tudo começou com a queda de Alice – ditou a mulher chamando a atenção para o castanho, que se encontrava com um olhar de tédio para o chão. 

\- se ele não é o assassino do nosso pai, por que diabos tudo começou com ele? – questionou Laura vendo a mãe suspirar. 

\- Alice fora preso durante uma noite em uma armadilha criada por seu pai e Peter, que eram parceiros – anunciou Talia enquanto Peter seguia para o bar localizado na sala, pegando uma garrafa de whisky e se servindo do mesmo. 

\- foi um choque para todos ver que o culpado por todo aquele caos era apenas um garoto. Todo mundo ficou... Desfocado. Perplexo. Até mesmo revoltado. Mas Alexander não. O seu pai... O seu pai foi o único que se mobilizou em meio ao choque – explicou a morena mais velha vendo a atenção de todos estando voltada para si. 

\- eles passaram meses inteiros estudando a minha mente. Fizeram tudo o que podiam para arrancar algo de mim, mas eu não deixei levarem nada do que queria – ditou Stiles chamando a atenção para si, antes de todos direcionarem um olhar questionador para Talia, que meneou positivamente. 

\- Alexander sempre chegava frustrado, pois assistia aos interrogatórios e estudos, mas ninguém conseguia arrancar nada dele. Ele dizia que Alice parecia um tipo de Anjo da Morte. Era calmo, sereno e não apresentava qualquer tipo de emoção vista como desnecessária para um criminoso – comentou Talia, confirmando as palavras de Stiles. 

\- então ele decidiu fazer ele mesmo o interrogatório. Eu tenho... Umas cópias das fitas. Seria bom vocês mesmos verem pelo menos uma – disse a mulher antes de seguir para o interior da casa. 

\- se não matou o pai deles? Por que confessou ter matado lá na base? – questionou Isaac vendo o castanho lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de suspirar e começar a embaralhar cartas em sua mão. 

\- Talia vai lhe responder – respondeu Stiles e logo a mulher surgiu na cozinha com um notebook em mãos. 

\- pensei que fossem fitas – comentou Malia vendo a tia lhe entregar o aparelho 

\- conecte na televisão – ordenou a morena apontando para a televisão da sala e logo a loura se ergueu com o aparelho em mãos. 

\- como as fitas cassete foram saindo de circulação aos poucos, eu decidi que seria bom passar todas as fitas para o formato de DVD. E quando passei, copiei tudo para o notebook. Esse foi o maior trabalho do meu marido e do meu irmão. Fiz de tudo para guardar ele – explicou Talia enquanto assistia ao trabalho da sobrinha. 

\- se sabia disso o tempo todo. Por que nunca nos contou? – questionou Derek vendo a mãe suspirar, demorando um pouco, pensativa, para responder. 

\- para proteger vocês – respondeu e logo Malia se afastou, dizendo já ter terminado. 

\- eu vou colocar o primeiro em que Alice começou a responder ao seu pai – informou a mulher mexendo no aparelho e logo dando play em um vídeo de um pequeno castanho de olhar sério e cabelos longos, sentado em uma sala de interrogatório, algemado a mesa. 

\- por favor, prestem bastante atenção nisso – pediu a mulher vendo o pequeno castanho na tela desviar olhar para a câmera, entediado, como se ameaçasse, silenciosamente, quem estava o assistindo. 

Eles sentiram o corpo tremer levemente com aquele olhar. Parecia que o castanho no vídeo poderia escutar Talia. A pequeno adolescente sorriu docemente na direção, como uma criança que sorri para o pai que a filmava em um filme caseiro de sua festa de aniversário. 

\- esse é... Você? – questionou Erica vendo Stiles menear positivamente. 

Alice estava entediado com aqueles interrogatórios há muito tempo. O FBI não sabia brincar. Isso estava lhe chateando cada vez mais. As algemas em seus pulsos estavam levemente apertadas, assim como as dos seus tornozelos. Aquele homem não havia poupado ideias para lhe deter. 

O garoto encarava a velha e conhecida câmera com tédio, tentando se entreter com a luz vermelha que piscava indicando gravação. 

“Ascende” 

“Apaga” 

“Ascende” 

“Apaga” 

“Ascende” 

“Apaga” 

Era o que ele dizia em pensamentos, memorizando, perfeitamente, o tempo que o aparelho levava para reproduzir aquele brilho, para em seguida o tempo que levava para apagar a luz vermelha. Naquele momento, aquele jogo ridiculamente entediante era a única coisa que lhe divertia naquela instalação 

O som da porta se abrindo indicava para o garoto de onze anos que o homem havia voltado. Erguendo um olhar entediado, o castanho encarou um moreno de olhos verdes claros, quase azuis. O homem que carregava uma pasta com arquivos, se sentou na cadeira a sua frente, lhe dirigindo um olhar curioso. 

\- oi de novo – o homem cumprimentou gentilmente, como um professor cumprimentava os seus alunos de um turma de crianças do fundamental. 

\- olá – cumprimentou o castanho, surpreendendo o moreno. 

\- você me cumprimentou... Muito obrigado – agradeceu o agente abrindo a pasta. 

\- de nada, agente Hale – respondeu Alice vendo o moreno lhe fitar surpreso. 

Alexander parou de folhear os arquivos e ergueu um olhar surpreso para o garoto. Eles estavam tentando fazer o garoto falar há meses, mas o castanho nunca havia dito uma palavra, se quer. Nem mesmo um cumprimento, uma negação, um xingamento, ou um mover de cabeça. 

Nada. 

Aquele garoto apenas ficava parado, encarando a pessoa do outro lado da cadeira lhe fazer perguntas e se frustrar mais a cada uma delas que fora ignorada. Muitos estiveram naquela cadeira. Muitas pessoas bem treinadas. Psicólogos, Psiquiatras, Agentes treinados para arrancar a confissão de qualquer um. Mas aquele garoto conseguiu fazer todos desistirem. O seu olhar frio e a sua falta de expressão a qualquer pergunta, afirmação ou ameaça havia perturbado todos. 

Alexander já estava perto de desistir, também. Ele estava há uma semana com aquele garoto, mas não havia conseguido se quer um reflexo muscular de dor quando tiraram uma amostra de sangue do castanho para exame de DNA. 

Aquilo o perseguia aonde quer que fosse. O olhar sério e imparcial do garoto estava aonde quer que ele fosse. Ele não conseguia parar de pensar naquele caso. Estava se tornando obcecado por Alice. Ele sabia que aquele garoto era o culpado. Ele havia visto. Mas, infelizmente, faltava comprovar que aquele garoto de onze anos fora o verdadeiro culpado pela morte de tantas pessoas. 

\- e então, o que iremos fazer hoje, Alexander? – questionou Alice surpreendendo não só Alexander como os agentes atrás do vidro espelhado na parede à esquerda do agente. 

\- você sabe o meu nome... – comentou Alexander, movendo os arquivos para a primeira página. 

\- mas eu não sei o seu – comentou o agente pegando a caneta em seu bolso do paletó e se preparando para escrever algo. O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos moveu um pouco a cabeça, a jogando para trás. 

“primeiro movimento que ele faz como reação de uma pergunta” 

Pensou o moreno analisando bem o castanho. 

\- você sabe o meu nome – argumentou o castanho fazendo o moreno franzir o cenho, vendo o garoto virar a cabeça para o vidro espelhado. 

\- o FBI sabe o meu nome – afirmou com um sorriso travesso antes de voltar a olhar para o homem a sua frente, que franzia o cenho, pensativo. 

Alexander não havia entendido o que o garoto havia dito, inicialmente, mas não demorou para que ele pensasse melhor. Tomando uma feição normal, o homem voltou a dar mais atenção aos arquivos do que ao garoto. 

\- mas poderia repetir para mim? Eu ando meio esquecido ultimamente. É a idade, sabe? - o Hale tentou passar a perna no garoto, na esperança de que o outro lhe dissesse o nome. 

O castanho sorriu vitorioso. 

\- você já pensou em visitar um médico? Pode ser bem útil – questionou Alice vendo o homem sorrir de canto. 

\- ótima resposta – elogiou o moreno vendo o garoto dar de ombros. 

\- já que você está muito comunicativo hoje, por que não me fala sobre você? – questionou Alexander vendo o castanho rolar os olhos e suspirar profundamente. 

\- quem são os seus pais? – indagou o agente vendo o castanho lhe fitar com superioridade 

Silêncio. 

Foi a resposta do garoto para a pergunta. 

Alexander suspirou. 

\- os meus pais morreram – comentou o homem tentando negociar com o castanho. 

Uma informação por outra. 

Era bem justo. 

\- era suposto que eu fosse me importar? – indagou Alice vendo o homem franzir o cenho. 

\- você ao menos sabe o que significa morrer? – questionou o moreno, desconfiado. 

\- eu pareço ter quatro anos? – perguntou o garoto vendo o homem negar com a cabeça. 

\- então... Os seus pais morreram? – 

Silêncio, novamente. 

\- você tem algum parente? – 

E de novo. 

\- você gosta de brincar? – indagou Alexander, cansado de repetir as mesmas perguntas. 

\- e quem não gosta? – respondeu o garoto dando de ombros. 

\- do que você mais gosta de brincar? – questionou o agente vendo o castanho sorrir divertido. 

\- pega-pega – respondeu sorrindo largo, quase travesso. 

\- eu gosto de polícia e ladrão – comentou o agente vendo o castanho sorrir debochado. 

\- pensei que fosse dizer sexo ou ganhar dinheiro. É tudo o que os adultos querem – argumentou o castanho chocando o homem a sua frente. 

\- do que diabos... 

O homem fora cortado pelo suspiro pesado do castanho, que revirou os olhos, antes de lançar um olhar questionador para o mais velho, que se calou imediatamente. 

\- eu cruzaria os braços e as pernas se não estivesse com essas porcarias em mim – ditou o castanho vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar. 

\- vamos tentar manter uma relação amigável, tudo bem? – questionou o agente vendo o castanho dar de ombros. 

\- por mim tudo bem – disse o garoto. 

\- como amigo, você me responderia alguma dessas perguntas? – questionou Alexander apontando para o arquivo a sua frente. 

\- vou responder duas para você não ficar chateado e ir embora como os outros – ditou o castanho apoiando a cabeça, inocentemente, sobre as palmas das mãos. 

\- qual é o seu nome? – questionou Alexander vendo o castanho sorrir divertido. 

\- Stiles. Stiles Stilinski – respondeu o garoto vendo o homem anotar. 

\- onde estão os seus pais? – indagou Alexander vendo o garoto apontar para baixo com o indicador. 

\- aqui? – perguntou confuso. 

\- mortos – respondeu o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar com seriedade. 

\- acabamos por hoje. Me leve de volta para a minha cela – ordenou o castanho ainda com o olhar inocente sobre o mais velho. 

Alexander ainda se surpreendia com a frieza do garoto a sua frente, que lhe encarava com o mesmo olhar de falsa inocência. Suspirando, o homem se levantou e se aproximou da câmera, no intuito de desligar a mesma. 

\- acabamos por hoje – falou Alexander desligando a câmera. 

\- e como diabos isso serve de prova? – questionou Laura vendo a mãe se aproximar do computador, pronta para apertar o play novamente, no mesmo vídeo. 

\- a data. As datas não batem – respondeu Lydia vendo todos lhe fitarem com curiosidade. 

\- fitas cassetes mostravam as datas em que os vídeos foram feitos. A data do interrogatório é muito anterior ao dia em que o seu pai morreu – explicou a ruiva e Talia voltou a dar play no vídeo, pausando o mesmo logo em seguida. 

\- aqui – a morena mais velha apontou para a tela, mais precisamente para a data no canto da mesma. 

\- é muito antes da morte do pai – comentou Cora vendo os dois irmãos mais velhos encararem a tela, pensativos. 

\- eu não entendo – murmurou Derek abaixando o olhar. 

\- se não foi o culpado pela morte de nosso pai, por que diabos aceitou ser julgado por ela? – indagou Derek olhando diretamente para Alice, que deu de ombros. 

\- porque ele é um assassino e a morte de mais uma pessoas não muda nada – respondeu Laura cruzando os braços, deixando, em silêncio, as lagrimas rolarem pelo seu rosto. Derek riu, irônico. 

\- eu já deveria saber – disse o moreno cerrando os punhos sobre os joelhos. 

\- ele fez isso por vocês três – falou Talia se aproximando do castanho e colocando as mãos sobre os ombros do homem de pele clara, chamando a atenção dos dois mais velhos. 

\- por nós?! Como diabos assumir a culpa da morte de nosso pai pode ser algo bom? – questionou Derek, visivelmente revoltado. 

\- para conter o que está dentro do seu peito nesse momento. Para evitar que vocês crescessem com essa raiva indomável controlando vocês. Para impedir que vocês tivessem uma vida miserável por se entregar em um momento ruim da jovem vida de vocês – ralhou a mulher fazendo o queixo de Derek, Laura, Erica e Isaac caírem. 

\- ele disse para mim que eu deveria dizer a vocês que ele foi o culpado pela morte do seu pai para que vocês dois, principalmente, não caíssem nas drogas, desejo incontrolável de vingança, ou coisa do tipo – explicou Talia vendo o filho tomar um olhar pensativo. 

\- ele disse isso?! – questionou Laura, surpresa. 

\- isso quer dizer que o verdadeiro assassino dele ainda está a solta? – questionou Derek se erguendo e começando a andar de um lado para o outro. 

\- infelizmente, o FBI não conseguiu prender o assassino. Se quer chegaram a ter algum suspeito – respondeu Peter vendo o sobrinho cerrar os punhos com força. 

\- você estava na investigação? – perguntou o moreno de olhos verdes olhando com seriedade para o tio, que negou com a cabeça. 

\- Alexander era o meu parceiro e cunhado. Me tiraram da investigação assim que ela começou – 

\- a verdade é que... O seu pai gostava de Alice – disse Talia chamando a atenção dos filhos para si. 

\- gostava? – questionou Derek, descrente. 

Ao que parecia, ele não conhecia o pai tão bem assim. Como alguém poderia gostar de um assassino nato? Laura também não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo. As palavras de sua mãe eram compreensíveis, mas eram impossíveis de se acreditar. Como um agente treinado do FBI, um homem justo e bom, gostaria de alguém como aquele monstro?! 

As suas mentes estavam uma bagunça. 

\- é. O seu pai até chegou a dar uma par de brincos para ele. Já que o FBI havia confiscado os dele como provas de crime – falou a Hale mais velha lançando um olhar nostálgico para Alice, na esperança de o encontrar com os brincos, mas se sentiu decepcionada quando encontrou as orelhas do castanho livres de qualquer adorno. 

\- um par de brincos? – questionou Derek surpreso, se recordando, imediatamente, do momento em que Laura pisou nos brincos de Alice. 

\- sim. Um par que combinava muito com ele. Um dos brincos tinha um pingente de Copas e o outro tinha um pingente de Espadas. Os pingentes eram uu pouco separados das orelhas por correntinhas pequenas – respondeu Talia não notando o olhar de culpa que a filha mais velha tomou no rosto. 

\- então... 

\- eu acabei perdendo quando fui atacado por um fanático lunático, na cadeia. Eu cheguei naquele dia. Eram os meus brincos favoritos. – mentiu o castanho vendo a mulher menear positivamente. 

\- espero que não tenha feito nada muito ruim com o pobre homem – comentou Talia olhando com preocupação para o castanho. 

\- não. Ele está bem. Se quer cheguei a encostar nele. O filho da mãe está vivo e bem – respondeu com seriedade sentindo a mão de Talia se apertar suavemente em seu ombro, em um carinho modesto, antes de lassar a deslizar pelo local. 

\- que bom. Não gosto de saber que você fez coisas ruins. Meu marido odiaria que você fizesse – disse a mulher deslizando as mãos pelos fios castanhos do homem. 

“Você cresceu tanto! Não esperava que fosse ficar tão bonito” 

\- é uma pena que eles se foram. Combinavam perfeitamente com os que eu tenho. Eu gostava de usar, pois me lembrava de você. Mas, infelizmente, os meus também sumiram – ditou a mulher apertando os ombros do castanho levemente, antes de olhar com seriedade para Derek. 

O homem sabia o motivo. Ele havia jogado aquele par de brincos na privada quando ainda era um adolescente. Ele odiava qualquer coisa que lembrasse o assassino do seu pai. 

\- então... Iremos atrás desse cara? O que matou o pai do Derek? – indagou Isaac, confuso. 

\- se fosse possível, eu já teria ido há muito tempo – respondeu Stiles chamando a atenção para si. 

\- já se passou muito tempo, Isaac. Mesmo que trabalhássemos com as provas arquivadas, não iríamos chegar a lugar algum – explicou Peter com um ar desapontado. 

\- você não vai comer? – questionou Malia vendo que Stiles era o único que se quer havia colocado algo no prato. 

\- eu agradeço pela hospitalidade, por parte de alguns, e pela comida, mas não tenho fome – respondeu o castanho já se erguendo e se afastando da mesa. 

\- tem certeza? Isso aqui está ótimo! – indagou Isaac vendo o castanho negar com a cabeça. 

\- estarei esperando no lado de fora – ditou o castanho já se afastando da mesa e caminhando para o lado de fora da casa. 

Os agentes não sabiam o que fazer. Scott, Derek e Lydia queriam muito dizer que não permitiriam que o castanho faria o que queria assim tão fácil. Mas eles estavam perturbados. Os seus cérebros tentavam absorver todas as informações que foram passadas para eles por meio de Talia e Peter. Mas as suas mentes fechadas enteavam em colapso com os fatos que eram exibidos para elas. 

Talia e Peter encararam o castanho por um tempo, antes de se entreolharem. A mulher nada disse, apenas se retirou da sala de jantar, seguindo para o andar de cima. Peter não precisou de nada para entender a irmã, tratando de seguir a mesma alguns segundos depois. Adentrando o quarto da mulher assim que a mesma se sentou na cama. 

\- você está bem? – indagou Peter após entrar e trancar a porta do quarto. 

\- estou. E você? – respondeu após suspirar pesado, vendo o irmão suspirar também. 

\- mais ou menos. Eu ainda estou com muita coisa na cabeça – respondeu o louro vendo a irmã mais velha se aproximar para lhe abraçar apertado. 

\- ele realmente estava tão ruim assim? – questionou a morena sentindo o irmão lhe apertar mais nos braços. 

\- foi impossível não lembrar dele quando criança, Talia. Ele parecia uma versão adulta e mais perigosa de sua – respondeu Peter se lembrando bem do que sentiu quando olhou para Stiles, sentado, com a cabeça do Jaguadarte no colo. 

\- a verdade é que se ele tivesse mais uma vítima para fazer naquele lugar, talvez Alice realmente tivesse voltado – comentou o louro, temeroso.


	40. Trouble

_Derek encarava, surpreso, o corpo sem cabeça do homem que lhe acertou um tiro no torso. O cenário não era algo confortável e nem um pouco calmo. Os policiais estavam loucos com o membro do FBI que decapitou um assassino. Eles nunca viram algo daquele tipo. _

_Os agentes também não. _

_Isaac estava choque, pálido. Parecia que iria vomitar a qualquer momento. Erica era como um filhote indo para o abate. Ela estava tensa, mas sem entender o motivo de sua tensão. A loura apenas sentia que não deveria estar ali. Sentia que queria fugir dali o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguissem correr. Já Vernon era uma incógnita. O homem estava sério a todo instante, mesmo que os seus olhos _ _revelassem_ _ que ele estava surpreso com o que via. Mas a sua calma em tentar conter os oficiais junto de Allison parecia dizer o contrário. Era como se o homem estivesse habituado com aquilo. Com corpos surgindo como um obstáculo em seu caminho rumo a um objetivo centrado _

_O modo de agir do Boyd em meio ao caos criado por Stiles se _ _assemelhava_ _ ao de um policial bastante experiente. _

_Scott, se recuperando do choque após presenciar o sorriso do castanho que um dia ameaçou o seu pai, tratou de ajudar Allison e Vernon a acalmar os policiais. _

_Derek apenas suspirou, exausto. _

_Era a segunda vez, seguida, que o assassino virava a vítima durante um caso. Mas, pelo menos, eles já tinham o assassino em suas mãos. O problema, era que aquela prisão geraria uma dor de cabeça muito grande para si e para a sua equipe. _

_Alan iria os convocar para uma conversa séria, certamente. Quase certeza de que Gerard estaria lá. Os figurões iriam querer uma boa resposta sobre como Alice havia assassinado um criminoso durante a investigação. Isso era óbvio. Mas o que eles mais iriam querer saber era como Stiles havia conseguido ficar a sós com o assassino enquanto que eles, os agentes, estavam em uma delegacia, sem fazer a menor ideia de onde ambos os assassinos estavam. _

_Stiles não havia apenas matado o _ _Jaguadarte_ _. _

_Ele havia detonado uma bomba em seu colo. _

_Enquanto Stiles era levado para a delegacia por Peter, Derek e os outros foram encarregados de analisar a cena de crime e procurar entender o que aconteceu antes de irem falar com Alice. Eles precisavam analisar tudo para saber se o castanho iria falar a verdade. _

_Aquilo iria ser difícil. _

_Não seria difícil comprovar a veracidade de Stiles apenas devido a sua habilidade como assassino, mas também pelo estado caótico que se encontrava aquele local. Os forenses iriam levar várias horas apenas parar revirar aquele local atrás de provas. Imagina, então, analisar cada prova encontrada. _

_O moreno de olhos verdes se aproximou do legistas, vendo Erica fazer o mesmo logo em seguida. A loura parecia ter acordado do seu transe, mas permanecia incomodada por se encontrar naquele lugar. _

_\- o que pode nos dizer até agora? – questionou Derek vendo a mulher abaixada ao lado do corpo sem cabeça lhe fitar por sobre os ombros. _

_\- até agora, nada que possa ajudar o seu amigo. A pele cheia de cicatrizes me impede de ver algo superficialmente. Tudo o que posso dizer é que ele tem vários pontos inchados espalhados por todo o corpo – disse a morena de roupa branca se erguendo e acenando para que os homens levassem o corpo para o necrotério da delegacia. _

_Derek franziu o cenho. _

_\- você está dizendo que _

_\- que esse homem teve todos os membros quebrados em pelo menos três lugares diferentes. Braço, antes braço e cotovelos. Coxa, perna e joelhos. Esse homem foi completamente imobilizado antes de sua morte – a legista cortou a fala do Hale, tocando com indicador os locais em que havia encontrado os inchaços. _

_\- então não havia a necessidade de ele ser decapitado – comentou o Hale vendo a morena _ _menear_ _ positivamente. _

_\- mas devo dizer que... O cara soube fazer o serviço. Se não fosse levemente torto, diria que esse homem foi executado em uma guilhotina – comentou a mulher deixando Derek apreensivo. _

_\- ele decapitou esse cara com um golpe só? – questionou o agente, surpreso. _

_\- mas isso deveria ser impossível! Quer dizer não existe arma branca no mundo que consiga isso. As vértebras deveriam impedir isso – argumentou o agente vendo a mulher sorrir, negando com a cabeça. _

_\- sim. Não há marcas na pele e nos músculos que indicam que ele golpeou o pescoço desse homem mais de uma vez, mas as vertebras dizem que ele não foi decapitado em um golpe só – respondeu a mulher antes de olhar ao redor. _

_\- precisa encontrar a arma do crime para sabermos como esse homem foi decapitado – comentou vendo o homem imitar o seu ato de olhar ao redor. _

_\- mas, basicamente, ele cortou a carne ao redor da coluna, antes de arrancar a cabeça a puxando para cima – explicou a legista vendo o moreno lhe fitar surpreso, por um tempo, antes de menear positivamente. _

_\- faremos isso – disse o homem colocando as mãos na cintur, enquanto olhava ao redor. _

_\- Eu vou continuar a análise do corpo, qualquer coisa eu aviso – ditou a mulher antes de se virar e começar a caminhar, ouvindo o agente federal agradecer enquanto voltava ao trabalho. _

_Derek encarou o ambiente ao seu redor, o analisando minuciosamente. Ele precisava não apenas achar pistas que indicassem o que havia acontecido naquele lugar que agora se encontrava em completo caos, ele precisava achar a arma do crime. O caso não seria facilmente resolvido se eles não encontrassem a arma que Alice usara para aniquilar o Jaguadarte. Enquanto revirava os escombros de madeira, o Hale notou, pelo som das lascas, alguém se aproximando. _

_\- a gente nem precisou aprontar nada para cima dele. Ele se boicotou sozinho – comentou Scott enquanto colocava as mãos na cintura. _

_\- isso não está em discussão, Scott – comentou Derek erguendo um pedaço de madeira e vendo algo que mexeu consigo de uma maneira nada positiva. _

_\- cara, finalmente vamos nos ver livre desse cara. Era tudo o que a gente queria. O que você queria... – argumentou o moreno de queixo torto, confuso, enquanto via Derek, vestindo um par de luvas de látex, recolher algo com a mão. _

_Ele não podia negar que estava satisfeito com aquilo. Há tempos que estava querendo colocar Alice de volta na solitária em Alcatraz. Aquele era o lugar dele. Aquela caixa a prova de tudo que prenderia o maior monstro que já pisara nos Estados Unidos, como uma grande caixa de Pandora. Seria a chance de Derek de colocar atrás das grades o monstro que matara o seu pai. _

_Derek nada disse. _

_\- não precisamos fazer mais nada aqui. Pegamos Alice no flagra e ele ainda confessou ter cortado a cabeça do canibal. Isso é o suficiente para prendermos ele – argumentou o McCall com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando ao redor _

_\- tem algo errado – ditou Derek ao se erguer. _

_\- o que? – indagou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o parceiro se virar. _

_\- Alice matou o Jaguadarte – apontou Derek, pensativo. _

_\- isso já sabemos. E daí? – _

_\- Scott, Alice é um serial Killer. Um dos melhores. Está faltando algo na cena do crime – respondeu o moreno de olhos verdes e o de olhos castanhos olhou ao redor. _

_\- e o que é? – perguntou o McCall, desconfiado. _

_\- cadê a assinatura? – questionou Derek vendo o parceiro olhar ao redor, desconfiado. _

_\- e como sabe que não está enterrada nesse monte de lixo? – questionou Isaac vendo os dois morenos permanecerem olhando ao redor. _

_\- porque serial Killers querem que as suas assinaturas sejam vistas. Querem que saibam que foram eles quem mataram a vítima. Eles querem ser reconhecidos. Eles deixam as suas assinaturas fáceis de serem encontradas na maioria das vezes – explicou Scott vendo analisando bem a cena do crime. _

_\- se eu fosse Alice, onde eu deixaria a minha assinatura? – murmurou Derek vendo que havia vários lugares viáveis naquele esconderijo subterrâneo. _

_\- qual é a assinatura do Stiles? – questionou o louro de cachos vendo os dois morenos lhe encararem com seriedade. _

_\- uma carta de baralho – responderam em uníssono. _

_Isaac se viu confuso e, de certa forma, descrente com a resposta dos dois agentes. Cruzando os braços, o Lahey lançou um olhar questionador para a dupla. _

_\- é só isso? Nossa! Da forma como falaram da assinatura dele antes, eu pensei que fosse algo mais... Dramático, assustador. E é só uma carta de baralho? – indagou o louro de cachos, indignado. _

_\- ele sempre deixa a assinatura de uma forma diferente, mas sempre tem que ter uma carta de baralho com o seu nome nela – explicou Derek se lembrando de todas as imagens dos arquivos sobre Stiles. _

_\- quanta tempestade em um copo de água – comentou Isaac antes de se afastar. _

_Ele não entendia toda aquela implicância por causa de uma carta de baralho. Tantos outros assassinos já apresentaram assinaturas mais marcantes do que uma simples carta de baralho assinada. Para o louro, aquela implicância com o castanho era um tanto infantil. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Peter adentrou a sala de interrogatório após Stiles ser devidamente algemado na mesma. _

_O Tate sabia que aquilo não iria segurar o castanho. Não o segurou na infância, então não o seguraria agora. Mas os oficiais não precisavam saber. O fato de o doutor que trabalhava para o FBI estar algemado após decapitar um assassino os acalmava. _

_Ele não queria que Stiles fosse algemado, mas os oficiais insistiram alegando que, independente de ser legítima defesa ou não, eles deveriam levar o castanho sob custódia, devidamente algemado. O Tate tentou argumentar, irritado, mas fora calado quando Alice simplesmente ergueu as mãos para os oficiais, dizendo que aceitava ser algemado. _

_Aquilo fora estranho. O castanho parecia saber que aquele ato acalmaria a polícia com relação a si, momentaneamente. _

_Mas Alice parecia não se importar com os oficiais como demonstrara, já que, assim que teve suas mãos algemadas, presas a mesa por mais algemas, ele simplesmente puxou as duas mãos para os lados, fazendo as algemas que lhe prendiam os pulsos se abrirem com facilidade. _

_Os oficiais ficaram surpresos, indignados e furiosos com a ação do prisioneiro, mas relevaram quando Peter ergueu a mão, os pedindo para que não fizessem nada. _

_Eles o obedeceram. _

_Ficaram ali, parados atrás do homem de cabelos louros, vendo o castanho cruzar os braços diante do peito coberto pelo tecido azul do vestido que usava. O mais jovem dos presentes na sala ergueu as pernas, as cruzando acima da mesa, enquanto inclinava a cadeira, a equilibrando sobre as duas pernas traseiras. _

_\- Stiles! – reprendeu Peter sendo prontamente ignorado pelo castanho. _

_\- por que você fez aquilo? – indagou Peter vendo o assassino de cabelos devidamente penteados sorrir, fazendo o símbolo de copas desenhado em seus lábios se mover levemente. _

_Silêncio. _

_Aquilo deixou Peter em alerta. _

_\- por que matou o Jaguadarte, Stiles? – questionou vendo o assassino da divisão suspirar, mas permanecer sem responder nada. _

_Aquilo estava deixando Peter nervoso. O louro estava com uma estranha sensação de Déjà Vu. Ele já havia visto aquela cena. Ele já a havia vivido. Stiles não respondia a nada quando fora preso há mais de uma década atrás. Ele penas ficava sentado na frente dos interrogadores, os encarando com tédio e sorrisos cínicos. Por um milésimo de segundo, ao piscar os olhos e os abrir novamente, Peter não viu mais um homem de bonito de vestido. Ele viu uma bela garotinha de cabelos longos e bonitos, com um vestido azul rodado coberto de manchas de sangue. O Tate piscou os olhos, assustado, vendo a garota dar lugar a um homem bonito de cabelos um pouco grandes penteados para trás. _

_\- não vai me responder? – ele tentou arrancar algo do castanho por meio do apelo emocional, sendo ignorado novamente. _

_Stiles parecia ter retornado a ser o Alice de anos atrás quando se parava para analisar as suas vestes e a maquiagem em seu rosto. O castanho estava idêntico a quando fora preso por Peter e Alexander quando criança. Aquela imagem causava calafrios no Tate. _

_\- você sabe que você está encrencado, não sabe? – indagou Peter vendo o mais novo revirar os olhos. _

_\- tudo bem. Se você não quer falar comigo, então eu não vou tentar nada – ditou o louro se erguendo e dando as costas ao castanho. _

_\- os médicos estão vindo analisar você. Espero que você reflita enquanto isso – disse o mais velho enquanto se dirigia para a porta. _

_\- um dia você vai saber o motivo da morte dele – a voz calma do castanho alcançou os ouvidos do louro que parou brevemente antes de olhar para o outro por sobre os ombros. _

_\- assim espero – assim que abriu a porta o homem foi surpreendido pela imagem de um paramédico escoltado por uma policial. _

_\- é ele? – indagou o homem apontando, desconfiado, para o homem de maquiagem sentado com as pernas cruzadas sobre a mesa. _

_\- ele mesmo – respondeu o louro vendo o castanho se erguer e levar as mãos as costas, assustando os policiais. _

_\- fiquem calmos – ordenou Peter e logo todos entenderam que Stiles não estava puxando nenhuma arma, estava apenas abrindo o zíper do vestido azul que usava. _

_\- posso perguntar qual é a do vestido? – indagou o paramédico vendo o louro negar com a cabeça. _

_\- é melhor não – respondeu o agente e o homem deu de ombros abrindo a maleta que trouxera consigo. _

_\- tudo bem, então – comentou o paramédico, desconfiado. _

_Assim que Stiles abaixou o vestido por completo, exibindo sua pele marcada de hematomas, alguns bem graves, o paramédico franziu o cenho para os policiais, vendo os mesmos lhe fitarem com curiosidade. O homem inclinou a cabeça para o lado antes de seguir para o corpo do castanho. _

_O paramédico analisou o corpo do homem com cuidado devido aos hematomas e aos buracos de bala no mesmo. Ele se viu surpreso quando o castanho não demonstrou nenhum sinal de dor quando ele tateou a região baleada, analisando a mesma. _

_\- isso é ruim – comentou o homem ao ver que os buracos de tiro ainda sangravam. _

_\- o que houve? – indagou Peter, preocupado. _

_\- não posso ver direito, mas acho que um órgão foi afetado – respondeu enquanto se afastava levemente. _

_\- ele precisa ir ao hospital – informou o paramédico vendo o louro menear positivamente enquanto os oficiais se preparavam para algemar o castanho novamente, enquanto o mesmo voltava a vestir o vestido azul. _

_\- Stiles, não precisa vestir isso – ditou o Tate vendo o castanho fechar o zíper do vestido. _

_\- não é o mais bonito que eu já usei, mas também não é feio – comentou Stiles antes de se virar para o mais velho, sendo abordado por um policial que erguia a algema em sua direção. _

_\- você vai realmente perder o seu tempo com isso? – questionou Alice vendo o homem erguer uma sobrancelha, estendendo a mão, exigindo, em silêncio, as mãos do outro. _

_\- eu não vou me dar ao trabalho de falar sobre isso – disse o castanho ignorando o oficial e passando pelo mesmo. _

_\- não, não vai – ditou o homem agarrando o pulso do homem de vestido e o girando com violência, no intuito de o jogar contra mesa e o algemar. _

_Mas o castanho não fora jogado contra a mesa durante o giro. Na verdade, o castanho girou mais uma vez, forçando o oficial a girar, o jogando sobre a mesa e algemando aquele que deveria lhe algemar. O movimento fora um choque para todos, com exceção de Peter, que suspirou. _

_O oficial, chocado, tentou se erguer, bruscamente, sendo impedido pelo homem o qual havia lhe algemado, que lhe empurrou para frente com força, o prendendo contra a mesa. _

_\- eu vou perguntar apenas para ter certeza, já que me sinto um pouco confuso. – ditou Stiles ainda fazendo força para conter o homem contra a mesa. _

_\- Você, realmente, pensou que iria me algemar? Você?! Um simples policial?! – indagou com desdém antes de soltar uma gargalhada curta e alta. _

_\- Stiles! – repreendeu Peter vendo o castanho soltar o policial e se afastar dele normalmente. _

_\- ah, a polícia inventa cada uma – falou o homem de vestido seguindo para a porta, sendo barrado por outro policial que tentou lhe segurar o ombro. _

_Alice apenas ergueu o braço cujo ombro fora tocado, jogando o braço do policial para cima. Com o mesmo braço, o castanho agarrou o pescoço do oficial, enquanto colocava o pé direito atrás do pé esquerdo do homem de farda. Surpreso com o agarre em seu pescoço, o oficial tentou se afastar, tropeçando no pé do castanho, que o empurrou, jogando o policial contra o chão com força, o soltando antes de precisar se abaixar. O oficial gemeu de dor com o impacto em suas costas e nuca. _

_O paramédico se viu em choque com a capacidade de movimentação do castanho mesmo estando tão ferido com dois tiros no torso e com vários cortes pelo corpo. Com cortes daquele tipo e com dois tiros no torso, alguém com o senso comum jamais se moveria daquela forma naquele estado. Mesmo que tenham sido movimentos simplórios, a força necessária para os executar com aquela perfeição causaria muita dor nos ferimentos. Aquele homem se quer estreitou os olhos em uma careta de dor com tudo o que fez. _

_\- caramba! Você parece mesmo ser do FBI – comentou o paramédico vendo o castanho sorrir ladino antes de abrir a porta da sala de interrogatório. _

_Peter, Stiles e o paramédico caminhavam pela delegacia, rumo a saída, com o intuito de irem ao hospital quando viram Kim sendo abraçado pela mãe, que não parava de perguntar se o filho queria algo, se ele precisava de alguma coisa naquele momento. Ao lado da mulher, estava uma garota preocupada, que Peter reconheceu como uma das garotas que eles interrogaram sobre o sequestro do Matarazzo e as mortes dos outros jovens. A garota beijava o rapaz, estranhando o motivo de o outro não corresponder a si como ela esperava. Ela passara tanto tempo preocupada com o bem-estar do seu namorado. Tudo o que ela queria, agora que o mesmo estava bem, era o namorado em seus braços. No entanto, o mesmo parecia temer o seu toque, ao mesmo tempo em que lhe permitia continuar com os mesmos. Era como se ele estivesse dividido entre lhe querer e lhe temer. Nem mesmo os pais ele abraçara direito. Era como se Kim tivesse medo de ter algum contato humano com qualquer pessoa. _

_Assim que os seus olhos azuis encontraram os castanhos claros do homem que ele reconheceu não apenas pela aparência idêntica a sua, mas também pelo vestido azul que ele fora forçado a vestir durante dias, Kim se ergueu da cadeira de prontidão, caminhando a passos largos na direção do trio. O Matarazzo parou há alguns passos de sua versão de olhos castanhos claros, o encarando com uma certa incerteza. _

_\- e ele? – questionou Kim, nervoso, vendo o mais velho lhe fitar com seriedade. _

_Alice moveu suas mãos até os ombros do mais novo, os massageando brevemente. _

_\- aquele maldito não vai mais atormentar você, pode ficar tranquilo. Ele está morto – respondeu Alice vendo os olhos azuis se dilatarem um pouco. _

_\- quem é você? – questionou a senhora Matarazzo, se aproximando, confusa pelo modo quase desesperado que o filho se aproximou daquele que era quase idêntico a ele. _

_\- caramba! Ele é idêntico ao Kim – comentou a namorada de Kim vendo o mesmo, do nada, abraçar o estranho de vestido, surpreendendo a todos, inclusive ao próprio homem de vestes azuis claras. _

_Peter se viu mais do que surpreso com o Matarazzo abraçando Stiles com força, como se não quisesse que o castanho mais velho nunca mais se afastasse de si. Mas o que mais surpreendeu o Tate fora o castanho de maquiagem e vestido abraçar o outro de volta, apertado. Se alguém que não havia participado do caso e nem conhecesse os Matarazzo olhasse para aquela cena, pensaria que eram gêmeos emocionados se abraçando. _

_\- um dia, eu espero... poder agradecer você do jeito certo – disse o castanho de olhos azuis encarando o de olhos da cor âmbar que sorriu gentilmente em sua direção. _

_\- eu sei que vai – falou Stiles sorrindo antes de piscar um dos olhos para Kim. _

_O castanho de olhos azuis meneou positivamente antes de abraçar o homem de vestido apertado mais uma vez, para em seguida lhe dar um selinho rápido, surpreendendo a todos. O Matarazzo se afastou, permitindo a passagem do castanho. Peter pediu para que um oficial guiasse o rapaz para uma sala onde pudesse conversar com o mesmo mais tarde, quando retornasse. _

_\- você... foi o homem que ajudou ele? – indagou o pai de Kim vendo o Stilinski lhe fitar. _

_\- é por isso que ele... ? – questionou a mulher do homem abraçando o braço do mesmo. _

_\- não – negou Stiles vendo a namorada de Kim lhe fitar com ódio, antes de dar as costas. _

_Stiles segurou a mão da garota, parando a mesma, que se virou furiosa para si, pronta para lhe atacar. _

_\- ele não está normal – ditou o castanho vendo a garota sorrir irônica. _

_\- é claro que não! _

_\- Síndrome de Estocolmo – anunciou Stiles fazendo a moça lhe fitar com confusão. _

_\- ele era obrigado a agir como a namorada do sequestrador dele. Sempre que ele fingia, ele ficava seguro. Então a sua mente, desesperada pela vida, produziu uma falsa paixão dele pelo homem que ele temia. Quando eu salvei ele e matei o homem que o torturou, a Síndrome transferiu a falsa paixão do sequestrador, para mim – explicou Alice vendo os pais do rapaz lhe fitarem apreensivos. _

_\- e o... _

_\- tempo e acompanhamento psicológico – respondeu o castanho de vestido antes de se dirigir para a saída, soltando um “vamos, Peter”. _   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Alice caminhava pelo corredor da prisão, ignorando completamente o guarda atrás de si.

Ele não precisava se importar com aquele homem.

Aquele ser insignificante não valia o seu tempo naquele momento. Ele estava muito ocupado fazendo outra coisa.

A cada passo que dava, o homem sentia os olhares dos outros detentos sobre si. Não era algo fora do comum, já que, desde que entrara em Maybelle, toda a atenção estava se voltando para si graças ao seu jeito rebelde de lidar com a hierarquia entre os detentos. A surra que dera em suas três cartas, consideradas uns dos mais respeitados do lugar chamou a atenção dos seus companheiros de corredor, além do fato de ter transformado Josh em um subordinado seu. Para completar, quando queimara os olhos do presidiário da cela da frente com uma arma de choque, todos que presenciaram a cena finalmente perceberam que não deveriam brincar consigo.

Mas a prisão ainda era muito grande e muito mais populosa do que as pessoas imaginavam.

No entanto, ele tinha outras preocupações. Coisas mais importante do que aqueles criminosos mequetrefes que se achavam os melhores.

Ah, Stiles sentia tanta vontade de rir ao ver aqueles homens se gabando de seus feitos “incríveis” enquanto controlava a sua língua para não acabar magoando os egos inflados dos pobres iludidos.

\- chega pra lá, vagabundo – ordenou o guarda empurrando o castanho algemado contra a grade, antes de abrir a cela.

\- vem, lixo – ditou abrindo passagem para o detento adentrar a cela.

Stiles caminhou para o interior da cela com normalidade, antes de ser chutado para o interior pelo guarda de cabelos negros. O moreno xingou o castanho mais uma vez por estar tomando o seu tempo caminhando de forma tão lenta apenas para entrar na cela, enquanto fechava a mesma.

\- é por culpa de gente como vocês que o país está uma merda, sua escória – ralhou o guarda ao ver o castanho cair no chão da cela como um boneco de pano.

O homem riu da cena.

Stiles apenas girou no chão e estendeu as mãos para o homem de farda que se aproximou e se abaixou diante de si para lhe soltar das algemas.

\- você não vale nem a merda do cachorro do meu vizinho – ralhou o homem enquanto se erguia e cuspia no homem de braços enfaixados caído no chão.

O castanho sorriu largo, ainda caído no chão enquanto o homem saía da cela.

\- o cachorro Binx do seu vizinho Thomas Wallace? –

A voz do castanho parou o moreno, que, surpreso, se virou para encarar o homem que sabia o nome do seu vizinho e até mesmo o nome do maldito cachorro em miniatura do mesmo. E foi quando se virou, já do lado de fora da cela, que o homem foi pego de surpresa, sendo arrastado para o interior da cela. O portão de ferro se fechou em um baque, antes de ser seguido por gritos de dor que ecoavam pelo corredor, mas que não duraram muito para serem substituídos por uma rizada infantil e aguda. 


	41. Signature

_\- e então? O que pode nos falar sobre ele? – indagou Derek ao adentrar o necrotério acompanhado de toda a equipe. _  
  
_Stiles estava trancado em uma cela até que tudo estivesse esclarecido. Não era a vontade de Peter, mas era o protocolo que ele deveria seguir. Por mais que fosse um dos líderes da equipe, ele ainda deveria obedecer ao FBI. Sem contar que Stiles parecia estar descontrolado psicologicamente. O castanho não sabia dizer os limites de suas ações para o seu consciente, chegando a fazer coisas extremas sem precisão. _  
  
_No hospital, durante a remoção da bala, o castanho, irritado, afastou as mãos da médica e fez, ele mesmo, a remoção dos projéteis, além de dar os pontos em si mesmo, ameaçando a mulher caso ela o tocasse novamente. Ele teve que ser sedado para a cirurgia. Uma das balas não havia acertado um órgão, como o paramédico temia que tivesse ocorrido. O projétil apenas havia atingido uma área com bastante circulação sanguínea, mas nada muito grave. Eles abriram um pouco o ferimento para poder parar o sangramento antes que se agravasse. Stiles estava preocupando Peter seriamente. Não quanto ao emprego, mas sim quanto a sua sanidade. Alice não poderia retornar a sua vida de crimes. O Tate chegava a duvidar que o país conseguiria sobreviver a outro ataque de Alice. A sua estrutura carcerária e policial estava demasiada fragilizada, e Alice era astuto demais para deixar de abusar desse ponto fraco do governo. _  
  
_Um dia de fuga de Stiles e ele poderia transformar o país em um inferno em semanas. Ele poderia destruir tudo o que os Americanos levaram séculos para construir. _  
  
_A legista e o seu assistente se viraram para a equipe, surpresos com a presença dos mesmos, mas também animados. Havia algo nos dois que exalava excitação, o que deixou os agentes e os detentos em alerta. Allison olhou para Erica, que lhe fitou com desconfiança. _  
  
_\- vocês parecem animados com esse corpo – comentou a Argent, curiosa. _  
  
_\- vocês não sabem o quanto! – exclamou o assistente, deixando o grupo mais confuso e curioso ainda. _  
  
_\- vocês não imaginam a peça rara que é esse homem! – exclamou a legista, animada, enquanto se erguia para poder conversar com a equipe. _  
  
_\- vocês chegaram na hora certa. Acabamos de estudar ele – disse o assistente, animado. _  
  
_\- e posso saber por que tanta animação por causa de um corpo? – indagou Vernon, desconfiado. _  
  
_\- se eu soubesse que fazia alguém feliz, teria me sentido menos culpada no início de minha carreira - sussurrou Erica para Isaac que riu da loura. _  
  
_Derek os fuzilou com o olhar, mas os dois não pararam de rir. _  
  
_Eles não ligavam mais para o moreno de olhos verdes e sua clara falta de senso de humor. O Hale era um homem azedo na maioria do tempo, sem qualquer indícios de que sorria ou ria. No começo, fora chato para eles. Terem de se recompor sempre que o homem os fuzilava com o olhar. Mas, agora, eles já não ligavam mais para ele. Eles se preocupavam mais com Peter e Allison do que os outros agentes que os cercavam. _  
  
_\- esse homem... Ele... É incrível que ele tenha sido assassinado e não tenha morrido por doenças – afirmou o assistente analisando o corpo sem cabeça deitado diante de si. _  
  
_Isaac franziu o cenho. _  
  
_\- ele estava doente? – indagou, confuso. _  
  
_\- ele é quase a doença em pessoa! – exclamou o assistente de legista vendo o louro lhe fitar a espera de respostas. _  
  
_\- vamos começar pelo mais importante e o mais raro dele – disse a legista pegando a cabeça em mãos e a aproximando da luz que recaía sobre o corpo, propositalmente. _  
  
_\- e o que seria? – questionou Allison curiosa. _  
  
_\- olhem isso – falou a mulher pedindo para que o assistente segurasse a cabeça para si. _  
  
_A mulher segurou no rosto do cadáver com uma das mãos, com o olho do mesmo estando entre o polegar e o indicador. Ela abriu o espaçamento entre esses dois dedos, abrindo o olhos do cadáver, revelando olhos que os federais nunca tinham visto antes. _  
  
_\- mas o que é isso?! – exclamou Scott, fascinado com a coloração e formação rara dos olhos do assassino morto. _  
  
_\- que tipo de doença deixa um olho assim? – questionou Derek, surpreso. _  
  
_\- bom, isso não é uma doença. É uma sequela. Mas mesmo assim é algo extremamente raro – respondeu mulher antes de apontar bem para a íris entre os seus dedos. _  
  
_\- este, meu caro agente, é o olho de alguém que levou um choque muito alto. Uma carga elétrica mortal, mas que ainda assim não pôde o matar – explicou a morena de jaleco vendo os agentes franzirem o cenho para si. _  
  
_\- ele foi eletrocutado? – perguntou Allison, surpresa. _  
  
_\- além de quebrado e decapitado, ele ainda foi eletrocutado? – questionou Derek incrédulo com a crueldade de Alice. _  
  
_Tudo bem que o “Jaguadarte” não era flor que se cheire e merecia ser punido. Mas havia limites. E Stiles havia ultrapassado muitos, pelo visto _  
  
_\- sim e não – respondeu a mulher vendo o grupo franzir o cenho para si. _  
  
_\- ele foi eletrocutado, sim, mas não hoje, não essa semana, não esse mês – o assistente tentou explicar, mas apenas deixou todos mais confusos. _  
  
_\- eu... Acho que não entendi. O que isso tem a ver com o nosso caso? – indagou Vernon, curioso. _  
  
_\- eu já vou chegar lá. Este homem levou uma carga forte o suficiente para matar homens adultos, há muito tempo, mas conseguiu sobreviver. Eu não sei como ocorreu, mas algo o impediu de morrer neste ocorrido, mas não o impediu de sofrer o dano. Por isso os seus olhos tomaram esta aparência – ditou a legista, animada, antes de pegar imagens claras dos olhos do Jaguadarte. Os olhos possuíam veias destacadas nas extremidades laterais. A íris pareceu perder a sua cor nas bordas, mas tomaram uma cor azulada escura e intensa, quase preta, sumindo com pupila, além de apresentar linhas laranjas que formavam desenhos parecidos com estrelas. _  
  
_\- o que são essas estrelas? – indagou Allison apontando para as duas grandes estrelas presentes em cada um dos olhos do homem. _  
  
_\- são cataratas. Elas só surgiram em pacientes que foram eletrocutados com grandes cargas, até hoje. Vocês disseram que esse homem atirou em vocês, certo? – _  
  
_\- certo – respondeu Isaac, confuso. _  
  
_\- como era a mira dele? – questionou o assistente. _  
  
_\- ah... Boa. Ele quase me matou hoje com esse tiro – respondeu Derek vendo o homem olhar para a mulher com animação. _  
  
_\- qual é o problema? – perguntou Peter, perdido. _  
  
_\- todos os pacientes que apresentaram estas cataratas desenvolveram problemas em suas visões. Este homem deveria ser quase cego – respondeu a legista deixando a equipe tensa. _  
  
_\- então... Você está me dizendo que ele deveria ter um parceiro para conseguir atirar em nós daquela forma? – perguntou Allison, nervosa. _  
  
_Se o Jaguadarte tivesse um cúmplice, o caso ainda não teria acabado, mesmo com a prisão de Stiles pelo assassinato do canibal. Além de terem falhado em conter Alice, eles teriam falhado em seu caso. Uma dupla falha séria. _  
  
_\- não – respondeu a mulher, com convicção, deixando todos confusos. _  
  
_\- sabem, o meu assistente foi quem fez a autópsia da primeira vítima do canibal na cidade. Eu pude presenciar o estrago no corpo da garota e posso garantir que um cego como alguém com esses olhos deveria ser não poderia fazer aquilo – afirmou a mulher vendo Peter franzir o cenho. _  
  
_\- isso não responde a nossa pergunta, apenas nos deixa mais certos de que não foi ele o assassino – argumentou Vernon dando de ombros. _  
  
_\- mas eu posso afirmar que ele foi o culpado – disse a mulher vendo Erica lhe fitar com esperança. _  
  
_\- eu fiz uma análise de um tecido vivo que encontrei nas unhas enormes deste cara. E adivinhem só: o DNA bate com o da primeira vítima, a criminosa do seu outro caso – disse se virando para uma mesa e entregando algumas folhas de papel para os agentes. _  
  
_\- isso quer dizer que ele a matou. E alguém que faz aquele estrago não pode ser cego – concluiu Derek vendo a legista menear positivamente. _  
  
_\- então ele não era cego, doutora? – indagou Isaac, confuso. _  
  
_\- este homem enxergava tão bem quanto eu e você – afirmou a mulher batendo no balcão com a palma da mão. _  
  
_\- isso não é tudo. Estão vendo essas rachaduras na pele dele? – questionou o assistente apontando para a bochecha do cadáver em suas mãos. _  
  
_\- não faz parte das queimaduras? – indagou Erica vendo o homem negar com a cabeça. _  
  
_\- ele tinha ictiose – informou animado. _  
  
_\- o que é isso? – questionou Peter, confuso. _  
  
_\- é uma doença da pele conhecida como “Doença da escama de peixe”. A pele resseca e começa a descascar, gerando uma aparência parecida com escamas na pele humana - explicou, animado, exibindo um a placa de Petri onde havia alguns pedaços de pele ressecada retirada do cadáver. _  
  
_\- no final das contas ele deveria ser mesmo um dragão estranho e feio – comentou Isaac finalmente notando, em meio há tantas queimaduras marcadas na pele, as pequenas marcas de pele ressecada. _  
  
_O louro notou algo além das peles ressecadas. _  
  
_\- e essas marcas na pele dele? – questionou apontando para os braços do homem. _  
  
_\- outro ponto importante. Ictiose coça e arde. Ele tem unhas de ferro, implantadas para serem lâminas afiadas em seus dedos. Quando coçava os braços e rosto, ele se cortava – explicou o assistente, erguendo uma das mãos do cadáver e a usando em um grosso pedaço de carne ali perto, criando cortes no mesmo, parecidos com os da pele do homens morto. Os cortes se assemelhavam ao de garras de algum animal forte, como um urso. _  
  
_\- olha, se formos falar de todas as mazelas deste homem, é melhor pedirmos comida - disse a legista se afastando da cabeça e se aproximando mais o corpo. _  
  
_\- eu quero chinesa – disse Erica olhando para Peter que sorriu negando com a cabeça. _  
  
_\- adorei a ideia – brincou a legista, surpresa por a mulher não apresentar aversão a ideia de comer em um necrotério _  
  
_\- nós não vamos comer, Erica. Não agora – comentou o louro de cabelos penteados para trás, abraçando a mulher pelos ombros. _  
  
_\- vocês têm algo que possa ajudar a livrar ou incriminar o nosso parceiro? – questionou Derek vendo a dupla de jaleco se entreolharem. _  
  
_\- não muita coisa. Vamos começar pela decapitação – respondeu ajustando a luz para iluminar a carne exposta do pescoço do cadáver. _  
  
_\- já encontraram a arma do crime? – perguntou vendo o moreno de olhos verdes menear positivamente. _  
  
_\- encontramos um cutelo ensanguentado no meio dos destroços – _  
  
_\- um cutelo? – questionou a mulher, pensativa. _  
  
_\- sim. Por que? Não condiz com as marcas? – questionou Scott, curioso. _  
  
_\- não é isso. O corte foi feito por uma lâmina bem afiada. O cutelo deve ter uma lâmina assim, já que pertencia a um canibal. Mas, o que me deixa confusa é... Por que usar um cutelo e deixar esse corte tão perfeito? Um cutelo, normalmente deveria deixar marcas quando usado, já que ele é bom de penetrar, mas difícil de conduzir por ter uma lâmina tão grande. Mas quase não há marcas aqui – afirmou a mulher e todos viram, na tela ao lado da mulher, a reprodução da imagem em tempo real do corte no pescoço do Jaguadarte em um corpo digital tridimensional. _  
  
_\- vejam. Esses pontos dizem que ele parou de mover a lâmina pela carne da vítima, antes de voltar a cortar – explicou a mulher deslizando o dedo pela borda do pescoço, imitando como teria sido feito o corte. _  
  
_\- como se ele cortasse uma fruta ao meio com uma faca de mesa – comentou o assistente e todos puderam visualizar bem Stiles fazendo algo do tipo com o Jaguadarte. _  
  
_No entanto, a pessoa que mais pôde reproduzir bem essa imagem fora Derek. Ele se lembrava de um dos primeiros casos que tivera naquela divisão. Quando fingiu ser um civil e fora convidado para um jantar na casa de uma mulher que seria a próxima vítima. Naquela noite, Stiles, que fingia ser seu par romântico, cortou a carne do jantar com uma habilidade surpreendente. As mãos do castanho movendo a lâmina da faca perfeitamente sobre a carne foram reproduzidas na mente de Derek. Mas a carne não era maisena um assado de forno, e sim o cadáver de um homem que se engasgava em seu próprio sangue, enquanto Alice mantinha um sorriso divertido nos lábios, de orelha a orelha. _  
  
_\- ele tinha noção do que estava fazendo – afirmou Allison vendo a mulher menear positivamente. A voz da agente de cabelos longos acordou Derek de seus devaneios. _  
  
_\- não precisava nem saber de como o corte foi feito para ter certeza disso. Esse homem foi imobilizado tendo todos os seus membros quebrados – comentou o assistente de legista cruzando os braços. _  
  
_\- eu já vi casos violentos. Mas esse daqui... Superou todos – afirmou a legista olhando com certa dó para o homem morto a sua frente. _  
  
_\- e vocês encontraram algo estranho nele? Digo, algo que não parece se encaixar nele? – indagou Peter um tanto discreto. _  
  
_\- na verdade, não – respondeu a mulher cruzando os braços, pensativa. _  
  
_\- já verificaram ele por dentro? – questionou o louro vendo a mulher franzir o cenho. _  
  
_\- está procurando por algo em específico, agente Tate? – perguntou a morena vendo o louro lamber os lábios. _  
  
_\- uma carta de baralho – respondeu Peter deixando todos confusos. _  
  
_\- uma carta de baralho? – questionou a mulher, incrédula. _  
  
_\- sim. Uma carta de baralho – respondeu o homem, olhando preocupado para o cadáver. _  
  
_Erica seguiu o olhar do homem, mas não preocupada. Ela estava pensativa. Já havia ouvido Scott e Derek na cena do crime. Sabia que eles queriam Alice atrás das grades. Ela não concordava com os dois homens de jeito nenhum. Mas sabia que não poderia ir contra a investigação, muito menos livrar Stiles. Se o caso tivesse solução, Alice poderia ter mais chances do que se ele não tivesse. Peter já falara de Alice antes. Os casos do castanho não apresentavam solução alguma. Se este também não presentasse, ele seria declarado culpado de homicídio premeditado e não um homicídio em legítima defesa. _  
  
_Ela precisava ajudar Peter a resolver aquilo. _  
  
_Se Derek não servia para substituir o pai como parceiro de Peter nos casos de Stiles. Ela o faria. _  
  
_\- o estômago – a voz de Vernon despertou a loura dos seus devaneios. _  
  
_\- o quê? – indagou Derek, confuso. _  
  
_\- vocês olharam o estômago dele? – perguntou o Boyd vendo a legista lhe fitar indignada. _  
  
_\- é claro que olhei. Só tinha restos humanos – afirmou a mulher erguendo um recipiente transparente com uma gosma estranha. _  
  
_\- está tudo aqui – afirmou a mulher vendo o louro de cachos fazer uma careta para o conteúdo pastoso do recipiente. _  
  
_\- nada além de resto de carne, eu mesma enfiei minhas mãos nessa coisa para verificar se havia algo aí – disse a mulher vendo o louro suspirar, desapontado. _  
  
_\- mas faria sentido. O Jaguadarte era um canibal. Eu não me surpreenderia de encontrar a assinatura no estômago – comentou o McCall vendo Derek menear positivamente. _  
  
_\- assinatura? Ele é algum assassino em série? – indagou a legista, curiosa. _  
  
_\- ex. Cumpriu a sua pena em Alcatraz. Agora é um consultor do FBI – Vernon fora rápido em criar uma resposta convincente para a mulher. Uma resposta que não fugia muito da realidade. _  
  
_\- mas por que estaria dentro do corpo? – indagou Isaac, confuso. _  
  
_\- porque já aconteceu antes – respondeu Peter vendo o louro lhe fitar surpreso _  
  
_\- sério? _  
  
_\- uma vez, na boca. Eu nunca entendi o motivo das cartas – ditou o Tate já mentalmente cansado. _  
  
_\- não está no estômago – falou Erica dando a volta no corpo e se abaixando perto do pescoço. _  
  
_\- e onde está? – questionou Allison, curiosa. _  
  
_\- no caminho para o estomago – afirmou a loura olhando bem para a traqueia do cadáver. _  
  
_\- eu não analisei a traqueia – disse a legista puxando uma pequena lanterna e a apontando para o interior do buraco aberto _  
  
_\- tem alguma coisa ali – disse a mulher puxando uma pinça e a usando para pegar o estranho objeto. _  
  
_\- isso é... – a legista tentou falar, mas foi impedida pela surpresa ao analisar melhor o objeto. _  
  
_\- um dez de espadas – Peter concluiu assim que viu a carta, iluminada pela luz do necrotério, revelando uma carta de naipe de espadas com o nome “Alice” escrito na mesma em sangue. _  
  
_\- mas o que é isso? – questionou o assistente, confuso, vendo a chefe colocar a carta em um saquinho de evidências. _  
  
_\- a assinatura – respondeu Peter pegando a bolsa de evidência e se dirigindo para a saída do necrotério. _  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
O homem olhava aterrorizado para o sorriso doce e divertido que era direcionado para si. Ele sentia todo o seu corpo doer. A sua última hora fora uma tortura sem fim. Ele teve dois dedos de suas mãos quebrados, assim como dois dos dedos de seus pés. Mas eles não foram apenas quebrados. Foram usados de brinquedo por aquele homem de cabelos castanhos e sorriso gentil. O infeliz os quebrou e depois ficou os movendo de um lado para o outro, para cima e para baixo, os colocando no lugar e os quebrando novamente.   
  
Fora doloroso e estranho.   
  
Ele não quebrou seus braços, nem as suas pernas. Apenas lhe quebrou os dedos e lhe deu uma boa surra. A dor acumulada dos seus ferimentos fora demais para a sua consciência suportar. No meio da surra, ele desmaiou. Quando acordou, estava algemado no chão, perto do banheiro, de onde ele não conseguia ver nem as barras da cela, quem dirá o corredor do outro lado das mesmas.   
  
Agora, ele via o castanho sentado sobre o seu corpo, apoiado na beliche de péssima qualidade, com um sorriso direcionado para si.   
  
\- não esperava que fosse tão fraco para a dor – ditou o castanho encapuzado vendo o agente carcerário ter o ritmo da respiração acelerado com a aproximação e com a situação.   
  
\- fique longe de mim! – ditou o homem vendo o encapuzado lhe olhar de cima abaixo.   
  
\- não me parece que você possa ir contra qualquer vontade minha – argumentou Alice e o homem se encolheu o máximo que podia   
  
\- eu faço qualquer coisa – falou rapidamente, quase necessitado.   
  
\- eu sei que você faz – afirmou o castanho sorrindo mais.   
  
\- e o que quer que eu faça? – questionou o homem vendo o seu agressor lhe fitar com certa dó.   
  
\- seja meu – respondeu Alice deixando o homem confuso.   
  
\- c-como assim?   
  
\- é simples. No momento, você obedece a outro. Mas, a partir de agora, você obedecerá a mim – o mais novo se inclinou mais sobre o homem, quase se deitando sobre o mesmo.   
  
\- e se eu não obedecer? – perguntou receoso da resposta.   
  
Stiles suspirou, cansado.   
  
\- por que vocês insistem em fazer perguntas das quais não querem ouvir a resposta? – o Stilinski questionou a si mesmo, revirando os olhos, antes de voltar a sua atenção para o homem deitado abaixo de si.   
  
\- eu vou ser bem simplório com você, já que a sua mente não parece ser das melhores: a sua família morre, antes de você morrer – Alice respondeu a pergunta do homem, vendo o mesmo engolir em seco.   
  
\- não pode fazer isso. Não daqui de dentro, se quer sabe onde...   
  
\- sua namorada trabalha de garçonete em uma cafeteria perto da prefeitura, a sua mãe faz pilates todas as quintas em uma academia perto de uma padaria que tem um ótimo bolo de chocolate. Você gosta, não é? O recheio adocicado e molhado do chocolate pastoso com a massa leve e molhadinha. Você come com frequência lá, já que é no caminho do trabalho para casa – Stiles sussurrou contra o rosto do homem sempre fazendo contato visual o tempo inteiro.   
  
O carcereiro perdeu o ar com as afirmações tão precisas que o homem acima de si pronunciara sobre a sua família. Ele realmente sabia sobre toda a sua família. Pelo menos todos os entes que faziam parte do seu dia a dia.   
  
\- mas você ainda está aqui dentro – ralhou o carcereiro vendo o castanho sorrir largo, vitorioso.   
  
\- você realmente não sabe com quem você está falando, certo? – comentou Alice acariciando a face do outro com a ponta dos seus dedos.   
  
\- e o que te faz pensar que eu não vou te dedurar assim que sair daqui? – questionou o homem, tentando passar coragem, mas ele estava aterrorizado.   
  
Alice gargalhou.   
  
\- você não tem coragem para isso. Mas não se preocupe, não vai ser tão ruim. Eu sei recompensar os meus. No final das contas, você vai gostar – disse castanho sorrindo doce para o homem, como uma criança.   
  
\- e como diabos eu vou gostar de ser um escravo? – indagou o guarda, irritado, vendo o outro se afastar, dando de ombros.   
  
\- bom, para começar, quem mexer com você, mexe comigo, então você será sempre protegido. E venhamos e convenhamos, você nunca quis ser um carcereiro. Você sonhava em ser policial, mas não conseguiu e isso foi tudo o que restou do seu sonho. É mais perigoso do que policial comum. O policial comum não é cercado por “vagabundos” e “escórias” que poderiam lhe cortar a garganta a qualquer vacilo, como neste momento – explicou o castanho puxando um quatro de espadas do bolso e o deslizando pelo pescoço do homem, criando um leve corte.   
  
\- imagine só, se, hipoteticamente falando, durante uma guerra de gangues, você acaba encurralado por ambos os lados. O que você vai fazer? Puxar a sua pistola de 10 balas e matar dez ou doze homens a cada bala? Porque nem mesmo eu consigo tal proeza. Dois é aceitável, três ou quatro depende muito da arma. E não, esta mixaria de revólver não vai lhe safar nem se Deus existisse e abençoasse as suas balas - ditou o castanho vendo o homem ter os olhos expandidos em sua direção.   
  
\- você...   
  
\- shiiiii – o castanho o calou cobrindo os lábios do homem com a carta, deitando completamente o seu corpo sobre o dele, aproximando os seus rostos, apavorando mais ainda o guarda algemado.   
  
\- eu disse “hipoteticamente falando”. Não comece com paranoias sem sentido – sussurrou Alice vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- eu não vou trair o meu país! – ralhou o homem vendo o castanho sorrir largo.   
  
\- tão ingênuo! Fica aí, dando o seu suor e sua vida por algo que se quer lembra que você existe – ditou Alice com diversão antes de se curvar sobre o homem novamente.   
  
\- onde o seu país fez quando você deu o seu sangue para ser policial e virou apenas um guarda prisional? O que o seu país fez quando o seu pai morreu em serviço? – indagou o castanho e os olhos do homem revelaram a surpresa em meio ao medo.   
  
\- eu vou lhe dizer algo que você ainda não entendeu. Você só tem duas escolhas, me servir de bom grado ou a morte – ditou Stiles pressionando a carta contra o pescoço do homem.   
  
\- como sabe que não vou trair você? – indagou o homem vendo o castanho sorrir largo.   
  
\- como eu vou saber? Ah, do mesmo jeito que eu sei de tudo sobre a sua família. Do mesmo jeito que sei muito sobre você. Você está pagando de corajoso apenas para ver se, em algum momento, eu vacilo diante de sua coragem e argumentos, mas a verdade, Nathe, é que você já aceitou. Porque você sabe que não pode comigo – respondeu Stiles vendo o homem, aos poucos, deixar a sua máscara cair, revelando o que o castanho já sabia que havia por detrás da mesma.   
  
O mais puro desespero.   
  
Não havia espaço para raiva naquele momento. Ele apenas tinha medo. Medo de perder a sua família, de perder a própria vida. Medo de perder tudo.   
  
\- eu aceito – disse o homem vendo o castanho sorrir largo e logo ele começou a chorar.   
  
\- shiiii, shiiii. Calma – Alice passou a confortar o homem enquanto o mesmo chorava.   
  
\- está tudo bem. Você é um dos meus, agora. Você está protegido – ditou o assassino soltando o homem, que nada fez, apenas permaneceu deitado no chão, refletindo, ao mesmo tempo em que as lágrimas caiam, agora em silêncio   
  
Ele havia se metido em algo que poderia ou lhe matar, ou lhe mandar para a cadeia. O pobre homem não sabia o que fazer. Se alguém descobrisse que Nathe estava trabalhando com um detento, ele perderia o emprego e poderia ser preso. Mas se ele fosse contra aquele homem, muito provavelmente, ele morreria.   
  
Estava condenado, teria que aceitar.   
  
\- está na hora de levantar e sair daqui como se nada tivesse acontecido. Diga que ganhou os ferimentos caindo da escada – falou o castanho vendo o homem lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de o receio o dominar, o fazendo se erguer.   
  
\- Nathe – chamou Stiles enquanto o homem abria a cela.   
  
\- o que é? – questionou em um tom irritado e choroso.   
  
\- fale com o Josh. Ele vai lhe explicar melhor as coisas – falou Stiles com um sorriso largo vendo o homem lhe fitar surpreso.   
  
\- J-Josh?! E-Ele... – Nathe gaguejou ao mesmo tempo em que mancava para fora da cela.   
  
\- diga que Alice mandou você, e chame-o por Arlequim. Se apresente como dois de paus – ditou o encapuzado, fechando a própria cela, deixando um carcereiro perplexo do lado de fora da mesma.   
  
\- t-tudo bem – falou Nathe, cabisbaixo, antes de começar a mancar pelo corredor.   
  
Não demorou quase nada para que Josh aparecesse no corredor. Arlequim estranhou o companheiro de trabalho estar mancando daquele jeito e cheio de hematomas. Mas a mente do homem trabalhou rápido e ele logo ligou os pontos. Guarda espancado e cabisbaixo, aquele corredor, Alice... Tudo fazia sentido.   
  
Mas Josh ignorou Nathe, momentaneamente, seguindo para a cela de Stiles. Ele não estava simplesmente desfilando pelos corredores. Ele ainda tinha que trabalhar para a prisão, apesar de estar sendo obrigado a servir Alice.   
  
O moreno parou diante da cela, tratando de abrir a mesma, enquanto jogava algemas para Stiles.   
  
\- o que significa isso? – questionou Alice, curioso.   
  
\- tem alguém esperando por você – respondeu Arlequim vendo o castanho colocar as algemas, sorrindo.   
  
\- visitas? Mas ainda está tão cedo para eles virem falar comigo – comentou enquanto saia da cela calmamente.   
  
\- eu não sei quem é, mas parece ser um policial – ditou Josh vendo o castanho caminhar a sua frente com calma.   
  
\- não tem com o que se preocupar, Arlequim. Eu sei exatamente quem é – disse o castanho de capuz seguindo, fazendo uso de um ar costumeiro, pelo corredor, na direção da sala de visitas que sempre ia quando algum dos agentes lhe visitava em Maybelle. 


	42. Confession

Stiles chegou a sala de visitas, adentrando a mesma calmamente, sendo seguido por Josh, que o puxou pela corrente das algemas até a mesa. O moreno fardado empurrou o castanho com brutalidade contra a cadeira, fazendo o homem se sentar.   
  
\- estarei do outro lado da porta se precisar – disse Arlequim, olhando bem para o homem de terno, que meneou positivamente.   
  
Alice olhou bem para a sala, notando que havia somente aquele homem ali.   
  
Ele estranhou.   
  
\- estava a espera de alguém diferente? – indagou Scott após ver o castanho analisar a sala, como se esperasse mais alguém naquele cubículo de concreto.   
  
\- na verdade, sim. Quero dizer, eu esperava que você viesse, sim. Ninguém resiste ao meu charme magnético. Mas não esperava por você tão cedo. Pensei que fosse o Peter – confessou o castanho vendo o moreno lhe fitar com seriedade.   
  
\- me poupe de suas ladainhas – ralhou o McCall cruzando os braços diante do peito.   
  
Alice se manteve em silêncio, assistindo ao agente cruzar os braços diante do peito.   
  
\- eu sei que você queria matar ele. Você sempre quis. Assim que viu o desenho no espelho, não foi? – comentou o moreno de olhos castanhos vendo o castanho colocar as mãos no colo e sorrir vitorioso.   
  
\- acha mesmo que isso vai funcionar? – indagou Alice vendo o homem lhe fitar confuso.   
  
\- isso o quê? – questionou Scott, desconfiado   
  
\- o modo como você me subestima é entediante – comentou o prisioneiro inclinando a cadeira e colocando os pés sobre a mesa, enquanto puxava um baralho do bolso.   
  
\- eu não estou entendendo a pauta de nossa conversa atual – falou McCall com inocência.   
  
Stiles revirou os olhos.   
  
\- não tente me fazer de bobo da corte, Scott. Você pode não ser o mais aventurado na literatura da equipe, mas você é um bom agente em campo. Você deve saber, pelo menos, identificar quando um plano seu vai por água abaixo – ditou o castanho começando a embaralhar as cartas em sua mão.   
  
\- o FBI passou um ano apenas para me perseguir quando eu era apenas uma criança. Meses de interrogatórios e analises psicológicas foram feitos até que eu admitisse ser quem sou. E você acha que vai chegar até a minha pessoa com uma escuta barata e eu vou lhe revelar os meus mais profundos segredos como duas garotas em uma festa do pijama? – indagou o assassino vendo o moreno de queixo torto tomar um ar decepcionado antes de puxar um fio do bolso do terno e o colocar sobre a mesa.   
  
\- como soube? – questionou o moreno, curioso.   
  
\- um mágico não revela os seus segredos, rapaz – ditou sorrindo enquanto mostrava um valete de ouros para o moreno, que lhe fitou questionador pela carta.   
  
\- pronto, desligada – ditou enquanto desativava a escuta.   
  
\- se quer tentar arrancar algo de mim, deveria desligar as outras duas também. A do seu bolso, a câmera no lugar do seu botão e a escuta baixo da mesa – ditou Alice vendo as pupilas do moreno se dilatarem, surpreso.   
  
\- não sei do que...   
  
O castanho revirou os olhos, suspirando.   
  
Ele já estava cansado dos jogos do agente de queixo torto.   
  
\- você tem razão, Scott – o prisioneiro cortou o moreno antes de o mesmo terminar o que tinha para dizer.   
  
Scott encarou o castanho, confuso, questionando o que o outro queria dizer com aquilo.   
  
\- eu sempre quis matar ele. Desde que eu olhei para o espelho com a assinatura dele – confessou Stiles deixando o moreno de olhos castanhos surpreso.   
  
\- você não sabe o quanto eu quis torturar ele. Você não sabe o quanto eu me diverti quebrando cada osso dele. Me imaginei arrancando as suas tripas lentamente, enquanto exigia um pedido de desculpas muito bem elaborado por ter tentado se comparar a mim... Por ter tentado entrar no meu País, por ter tentado me substituir por alguém tão medíocre e sem talento algum – o assassino cuspiu cada apalavra com o máximo de desdém que alguém poderia expressar, como se sentisse nojo apenas de pensar em tamanha audácia.   
  
Scott franziu o cenho para Stiles, confuso. Por que diabos o castanho admitira tudo o que fizera, sendo que sabia que estava sendo gravado? Somente aquela declaração era forte o suficiente para colocar Alice de volta em Alcatraz.   
  
Mas por que Alice se entregaria assim?   
  
Algo estava errado.   
  
Alice estava tramando alguma coisa. O McCall podia sentir isso. O assassino de cabelos castanhos simplesmente confessou o crime para as suas escutas, mas não demonstrava nada além de tédio. O moreno de olhos castanhos cerrou os punhos irritado. Se Alice pensava que iria se safar daquilo, se pensava que iria escapar de suas mãos, ele estava bem enganado.   
  
\- você tem um plano, não é? – questionou o agente vendo o castanho dar de ombros.   
  
\- na vida, nós sempre temos um plano, Scott. O problema é fazer ela seguir o curso do plano – respondeu Stiles e o homem a sua frente ficou mais furioso ainda, mas manteve a calma.   
  
\- se acha que vai escapar de voltar para Alcatraz você está muito enganado – ralhou o moreno de queixo torto antes ver o castanho puxar uma carta de tarot da manga de sua roupa.   
  
\- que carta é essa? – questionou Scott já sabendo muito bem que Stiles, por vezes, usava o simbolismo das cartas de tarot como uma pistas.   
  
Alice riu baixo revelando a imagem da carta, que consistia em um homem vestido com roupas largas, em pé sobre uma pedra, carregando um bastão que estava apoiado em seu ombro, com uma trouxa de pano amarrada no final do bastão que se localizava em suas costas. Na carta havia, também, a imagem de um cão de pelo brancos, em pé, que arranhava as pernas expostas do homem de boina e roupas largas.   
  
No final da carta havia o nome da mesma.   
  
“O Louco”   
  
O McCall franziu o cenho tentando entender o que aquilo poderia significar. No entanto, antes mesmo que pudesse pedir uma explicação do motivo daquela carta, o castanho se moveu, guardando a carta e batendo duas vezes com as mãos algemadas na mesa bem rápido.   
  
\- bom, foi um prazer ver você. Espero que venha me visitar com mais frequência - ditou o castanho enquanto se erguia, piscando um dos olhos na direção do agente, que se viu confuso com a ação repentina do prisioneiro.   
  
\- espere, não acabamos! Não pode sair assim! – exclamou o moreno de queixo torto vendo o castanho dar de ombros enquanto um guarda se posicionava atrás de si.   
  
\- na verdade, eu posso. Como isso não é um interrogatório formal, eu posso simplesmente lhe ignorar e voltar para a minha cama. Au revoir – argumentou Alice antes de dar as costas para o agente federal e sair da sala de visitas.   
  
\- filho da mãe – ralhou Scott socando a mesa de ferro enquanto via o castanho ser retirado da sala.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
\- por que, exatamente, estamos aqui? – questionou Isaac vendo todos lhe fitarem com curiosidade   
  
\- porque o Stiles vai ser julgado – respondeu Allison vendo o louro dar de ombros como se dissesse “e daí?”.   
  
\- certo. Mas, por que Nós estamos aqui? – indagou enquanto apontava para si mesmo, Erica e Vernon.   
  
\- vocês fizeram parte da investigação. Viram o que nós vimos. Querendo ou não, vocês são testemunhas e precisam prestar depoimento – ditou Derek sério, vendo Lydia digitar freneticamente no teclado.   
  
\- mas nós já prestamos nossos depoimentos na cadeia. Por que fomos arrastados até esse lugar? – inquiriu Erica, igualmente confusa.   
  
\- é bom que vejam a pena de Alice de perto. Assim vão saber que não devem quebrar as regras – respondeu Scott e os detentos rolaram os olhos para as duas palavras.   
  
\- esse homem abre a boca e tudo o que eu sinto é uma vontade tremenda de abrir a cova dele – murmurou Erica, irritada.   
  
\- eu abro a cova. Apenas coloque ele dentro – ditou Vernon cruzando os braços diante do peito.   
  
\- certo, beleza. Mas por que diabos estamos nesse lugar tão... Inapropriado para um julgamento? Está parecendo mais que vocês vão executar ele – perguntou o Lahey olhando bem para o ambiente em sua volta.   
  
Eles estavam no interior de um galpão quase vazio, com exceção de alguns equipamentos eletrônicos. Stiles estava algemado na cadeira no centro do galpão, sentado de frente para nove monitores voltados para a sua direção em um arco. Peter estava logo atrás do castanho, com a mão no ombro do mesmo. Por todos os lados, haviam agentes fortemente armados com pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes e fuzis.   
  
Tanto Erica quanto Vernon estavam igualmente chocados com toda a segurança do local. Eles já imaginavam que Stiles fosse sofrer as consequências por ter matado o Jaguadarte, mas não esperavam que o FBI fosse fazer toda aquela movimentação por causa do assassinato de um criminoso canibal.   
  
\- vamos começar – ditou Lydia antes de apertar um botão e logo todos os monitores revelaram imagens escuras de sombras humanóides. Com exceção de um deles, que mostrava Gerard Argent, encarando o castanho sentado na cadeira com seriedade.   
  
\- falta o Deaton – disse Lydia estranhando que a imagem do computador do seu superior direto não revelava nada.   
  
\- me desculpem o atraso – ditou o homem adentrando o galpão calmamente, surpreendendo a todos.   
  
\- Deaton, não vamos nos responsabilizar por sua falta de prudência – alertou uma mulher encarando o homem de terno e guarda-chuva passar pelo castanho, despreocupadamente, surpreendendo a todos os membros do FBI.   
  
\- por favor! Se eu tivesse medo de alguém como ele, eu seria um simples civil e não um agente federal – falou o homem fechando o guarda-chuva um tanto molhado pela leve chuva que pegou antes de adentrar o galpão, se colocando diante do castanho, entre o mesmo e os monitores.   
  
\- finalmente! Um federal de verdade! E não uma criança mimada vestida de um – exclamou Stiles chamando a atenção de todos   
  
\- Stiles! – repreendeu Peter vendo o outro não se importar muito com a sua repreensão.   
  
\- eu achei um pouco pesado para a situação – ditou Isaac um tanto surpreso com a audácia do outro.   
  
\- mas não deixa de ser uma triste verdade – comentou Vernon e logo Derek, Scott e Allison se viraram em sua direção, ofendidos.   
  
\- o quê? É verdade. Todo agente com quem nos encontramos fica fazendo drama por ter que ver criminosos fazendo o trabalho deles. Se quisessem nos ver presos, que fizessem o seu trabalho sozinhos – ditou o Boyd, cruzando os braços e surpreendendo os agentes com a audácia.   
  
\- ele está certo – disseram Erica e Isaac em uníssono.   
  
\- você não deveria estar aí, Alan – repreender Gerard vendo o homem lhe fitar com um sorriso simplório.   
  
\- por que não deixamos isso para outra hora, Argent? – indagou o Deaton vendo o mais velho lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de o homem com um guarda-chuva se virar para encarar o castanho.   
  
\- acho que o caso dispensa apresentações, já que todos sabem o motivo desta... Reunião – comentou Alan vendo o Alice, elegantemente, cruzar as pernas.   
  
\- na verdade, eu não sei. Estava muito ocupado com outros assuntos do país – alegou uma das sombras nos monitores, se revelando ser um homem.   
  
\- em resumo, Alice quebrou uma das regras mais importantes do acordo. Ele matou alguém – explicou Alan encarando o castanho a todo momento.   
  
\- ah... Mas então por quê ainda estamos debatendo isso em um julgamento? Os outros dois detentos não tiveram essa chance de defesa quando cometeram as suas infrações – ditou o homem vendo, em seu monitor, todas as outras sombras concordarem com a cabeça.   
  
\- a nossa decisão parece ser unânime – falou Gerard olhando com seriedade para Stiles.   
  
Alice sorriu de orelha a orelha.   
  
\- eu não teria tanta certeza disso – a voz de Stiles chamou a atenção dos superiores do FBI.   
  
\- quieto, besta! – ralhou um dos homens, surpreendendo os agentes de campo com o tratamento nada formal.   
  
Aquele homem parecia se envolver muito com a presença de Alice, ali, mesmo estando há quilômetros de distância.   
  
\- por mim, mandávamos cravarem o seu corpo de bala até você se parecer com uma peneira agora mesmo – ralhou o homem vendo o castanho gargalhar.   
  
\- você é engraçado – disse o castanho jogando levemente a cabeça para o lado.   
  
\- vamos detalhar um pouco mais o caso. O detento fugiu duas vezes seguidas durante o caso. Uma quando caçavam o primeiro assassino, uma mulher que chantageava as vítimas para se matarem, inconscientemente, diante do computador. A segunda vez foi já no caso em que o assassino fora a sua vítima. Nesse caso, em específico, vale ressaltar que ele apontou uma arma para os agentes, além de sumir por dias, antes de ser pego na cena do crime com a cabeça do assassino em seu colo – falou uma das mulheres vendo todos os outros, em seu monitor, atentos ao debate.   
  
\- vocês, membros da equipe, tem alguma objeção contra as acusações? – indagou a mulher e todos os agentes negaram prontamente.   
  
\- detentos? – questionou Alan e, contrariados, eles negaram.   
  
\- lembrando que estas são violações graves do acordo. Fuga; porte de arma e assassinato. Como você se declara diante da situação, Alice? – pontuou a outra mulher da equipe de nove líderes do FBI, vendo o castanho mastigar o nada, produzindo um leve som de sua língua molhada se separando do céu da boca, assim como os seus lábios se abrindo algumas vezes, como se ele provasse alguma iguaria e tentasse identificar o seu sabor.   
  
\- culpado – respondeu o castanho, sorrindo.   
  
Peter suspirou, negando com a cabeça.   
  
As vezes, o gênio de Stiles era muito difícil de se lidar. O castanho poderia ser pior do que uma criança quando queria.   
  
\- acho que não precisamos de mais nada. O joguem novamente em Alcatraz – ditou outro homem enquanto se jogava encostado em sua cadeira.   
  
\- eu não iria saindo de fininho tão rápido assim – ditou Stiles erguendo as mãos algemadas e apontando para o homem na tela quadrada.   
  
\- o que você faria ou deixaria de fazer não me interessa – ralhou o homem cruzando os braços diante do peito.   
  
\- e como vai ver eu me livrando de vocês novamente? – questionou Alice fazendo todos lhe fitarem em questionamento.   
  
Alice sorriu com a atenção recebida e se ergueu, no mesmo instante as algemas que prendiam os seus pulsos caíram no chão, fazendo todos os líderes atrás dos monitores soltarem exclamações de medo. Eles não temiam ser feridos, estavam longe demais de o castanho, que se quer sabia onde estavam. Eles temiam pelo Deaton que se encontrava diante do criminoso pessoalmente. Não demorou nem um segundo para todas as armas do galpão serem apontadas para Stiles.   
  
\- em minha defesa, não é como se eu tivesse fugido no intuito de matar ele. Eu o encontrei e ele me atacou. Foi apenas autodefesa. Até tiro eu tomei. Era ele ou eu! – argumentou o castanho retirando a camisa que usava, revelando todos os ferimentos em seu torso causados pelos implantes metálicos do homem que matou.   
  
\- isso não prova muita coisa. Sabemos do que você é capaz – alegou um dos homens e Alice voltou a se vestir.   
  
\- vocês são uns ingratos, sabiam? – acusou Stiles deixando todos nervosos quando ele passou a caminhar.   
  
Um tiro de aviso fora disparado diante do seu pé, mas o castanho não se importou e continuou, fazendo questão de pisar o local onde a bala atingiu o chão.   
  
\- se ele se aproximar de Alan, matem ele – ditou uma das mulheres e todos os agentes armados responderam apenas preparando os fuzis contra Alice.   
  
\- quer mesmo me matar? – indagou Stiles, sorrindo sugestivo para a mulher, colocando a mão sobre o próprio coração, dramatizando.   
  
A mulher se manteve calada.   
  
\- não o matem. Apenas o contenham – ordenou Gerard e logo todos trocaram para as armas de dardos tranquilizantes.   
  
\- eu dou um presente para vocês e é assim que sou tratado?! Assim vocês me machucam o peito – dramatizou Stiles deixando todos, até mesmo Peter, confusos.   
  
\- um presente?! Desde quando matar é um presente?! – exclamou um homem, furioso.   
  
Alice rolou os olhos.   
  
\- ah, lá vem vocês com a hipocrisia! – reclamou dando as costas e seguindo para Peter, circundando o mesmo.   
  
\- centenas de pessoas inocentes são mortas por armas de policiais. As vezes, pelas armas dos seus homens incompetentes. Pessoas que são remuneradas para empunharem uma arma na cabeça de adolescentes, em sua maioria negros, por puro medo. Medo de serem baleados primeiro. Medo que os tornam incompetentes. Medo que os fazem matar em sua “falsa defesa”. Então, me digam, reis da hipocrisia, por que eu não posso matar em minha defesa? Se alguém me ameaça de morte, eu mato. Igualzinho a vocês. – ditou o assassino com a sua voz calma e gentil.   
  
O silêncio fora dado como resposta.   
  
\- um monstro como você não deve ser comparado a um dos nossos – argumentou uma mulher.   
  
\- todos são iguais perante a lei. Não é isso o que vocês alegam? Todos devem ser julgados igualmente por seus crimes, independente de seus motivos. Isso não lhe soa familiar? – Alice provocou com um sorriso largo no rosto.   
  
Novamente o silêncio. Nenhum deles conseguia tirar a razão por trás das palavras do assassino.   
  
\- diga-me, vocês são do FBI, não? Devem saber, no mínimo, o tipo de pena de cada crime, certo? – inquiriu o castanho deslizando uma das mãos ao redor da cintura do louro que circulava.   
  
\- aonde quer chegar? – indagou Alan vendo o criminoso sorrir ladino.   
  
\- seria, a pena para canibalismo, a morte? – questionou Alice, sorrindo venenoso para os líderes do FBI, que se viram surpresos com as palavras do castanho.   
  
\- sim, é, mas...   
  
\- estou certo de que, como havia bastante conteúdo com DNA em sua boca e estômago, vocês não teriam problemas em provar a culpa dele e o matariam logo após a primeira audiência no tribunal – argumentou Stiles vendo Alan encarar a si com curiosidade.   
  
\- então você tomou a liberdade de adiantar o processo? – questionou o Deaton, acusatório.   
  
\- eu... não veria por esse lado. Mas você pode ver se assim quiser – comentou Alice, retirando um baralho do bolso.   
  
\- e por qual ângulo você veria? – indagou Gerard vendo o castanho sorrir retirando, aleatoriamente, um dez de espadas do baralho.   
  
\- eu veria como... Uma passada de corretivo em um trecho mal escrito de uma história qualquer – respondeu o mais novo como quem não quer nada.   
  
Todos franziram o cenho em sua direção.   
  
\- o que você quer dizer com isso? – indagou Lydia vendo o castanho lhe encarar com um sorriso no rosto.   
  
\- digamos que... Quando eu era mais novo, eu... Acidentalmente, tenha deixado ele em uma mansão em chamas depois de ter esfaqueado ele e o deixado para sangrar até a morte – respondeu o castanho, girando a carta de espadas entre os dedos.   
  
Um homem atrás da tela gargalhou.   
  
\- está me dizendo que alguém sobreviveu a você? – indagou enquanto terminava de rir.   
  
\- não mais – ditou Alice encarando o homem fixamente e vendo o mesmo parar de rir.   
  
\- isso nos leva ao ponto principal: quando você deve voltar para Alcatras – falou o homem se curvando um pouco sobre a mesa a qual estava sentado.   
  
\- hm... Pode ser que demore um pouco – comentou Stiles guardando a carta no baralho novamente.   
  
\- e por que pensa em tal absurdo? – questionou uma das mulheres vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.   
  
\- por que?! Ha! Porque essa equipe é como um castelo de cartas – respondeu se abaixando perto da cadeira onde deveria estrar sentado e algemado, passando a montar um mini castelo usando apenas oito cartas - É bonito e interessante, mas possui uma estrutura frágil. As habilidades de cada um são únicas. E, se você tirar uma carta do castelo... – explicou retirando uma carta e logo todo o castelo foi derrubado.   
  
\- acha mesmo que vai se safar só porque as suas habilidades são únicas na equipe? – indagou Gerard vendo Alice lhe fitar com seriedade, quase tédio.   
  
\- eu não acho. Eu tenho certeza – Stiles respondeu se sentando novamente e cruzando as pernas elegantemente.   
  
\- o que te faz ter tanta certeza? – questionou uma mulher, curiosa.   
  
\- o fato de que o ridículo que eu decapitei era um foragido da justiça desde que eu o esfaqueei. Eu não apenas me vinguei pelo desgraçado ter sobrevivido e brincado comigo, como também eliminei um nome importante em sua lista de procurados – ditou o castanho vendo o Deaton franzir o cenho, questionador.   
  
\- e como sabe que ele está em nossa lista de procurados? Se quer sabemos quem ele é, ainda – argumentou o homem vendo o castanho revirar os olhos.   
  
\- Sebastian alguma coisa. Procure por assassino de crianças há uma década atrás – ordenou Stiles encarando Lydia, que o observou com desconfiança, antes de se virar para o computador ao seu lado e passar a digitar.com velocidade.   
  
A ruiva ficou em choque ao ver que a busca no banco de dados havia dado certo. Na tela a sua frente havia a imagem de um homem um tanto bonito, de aspecto calmo e simpático.   
  
\- ele era o Jaguadarte?! – indagou a ruiva, surpresa.   
  
\- Sebastian Crane. Perseguido por assassinato e estupro de várias pessoas. Desde crianças a adultos, independente do gênero. Os arquivos dizem que até necrofilia era praticada por ele – Alisson descreveu os crimes pelos quais o FBI acusava o homem. Deaton puxou o celular e discou o número de alguém.   
  
\- faça a análise do sangue da vítima de Alice com o de Sebastian Crane do nosso banco de dados. Agora. Quero o resultado o mais rápido possível – ordenou antes de encerrar a chamada   
  
\- agora eu que queria ter arrancado a cabeça dele – comentou Erica cruzando os braços e apertando os mesmos com força entre os dedos.   
  
\- como que ele passou de estuprador assassino para canibal? – indagou Isaac, curioso.   
  
\- a pergunta principal não é essa – ditou Scott estreitando o olhar na direção de Stiles.   
  
\- como sabia que ele era um procurado pelo FBI? – perguntou Gerard vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.   
  
\- eu já sabia que ele era um procurado na época em que o esfaqueei – respondeu Alice se erguendo de prontidão, assustando os agentes que estavam de guarda.   
  
\- e como soube que ele era esse homem? – indagou um dos homens misteriosos unindo as mãos diante do queixo e apoiando o mesmo nos polegares, pensativo.   
  
Alice alargou o sorriso.   
  
\- ah, mas essa foi uma boa pergunta – ditou o assassino dando uma breve risada baixa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_Alice, em um movimento rápido, colocou o cutelo diante do seu coração. Ele sabia que o outro não estava mirando em sua cabeça. A grande lâmina do cutelo serviria de escudo para o seu coração, impedindo que o homem lhe matasse. Mas, devido a dor de ter que erguer e formar um braço quebrado, fazia com que o Jaguadarte tremesse demais. _  
  
_Ele mirava no coração do castanho de vestido, mas apenas conseguiu acertar a lateral do torso, fazendo a bala se encaixar entre duas costelas do homem, quase acertando o pulmão de raspão. Com o ricocheteio da arma, o ângulo mudou quando o encapuzado se preparava para o segundo disparo. Ele sabia que não tinha tempo para mirar toda vez que desse um tiro. Alice iria descobrir um modo de chegar até si em breve, mesmo que ele estivesse armado. _  
  
_O segundo tirou passou bem ao lado da cabeça do castanho. Ao ver que não acertou, o encapuzado abaixou a arma, tentando mirar mais no torso. Alice, em um movimento ágil, girou sobre o calcanhar esquerdo, se movendo para o lado, antes de trocar o calcanhar de apoio, para que pudesse se afastar mais antes de voltar a ficar de fronte para o criminoso. _  
  
_O Jaguadarte teve um pouco de problema para mirar novamente em Alice. Ele sabia que o castanho havia descoberto um jeito de chegar até si e, desesperado, disparou aleatoriamente o terceiro tiro. O disparo acertou o abdômen de Alice, enquanto este agarrava uma cadeira com a mão e a erguia em meio ao giro, a lançando em seu atirador. _  
  
_Desesperado para se defender da cadeira, o homem repleto de cicatrizes largou a arma e ergueu as mãos na direção do objeto. _  
  
_Péssima ideia. _  
  
_Quando a cadeira acertou as suas mãos e ele a segurou, os ossos quebrados foram empurrados com o impacto, gerando uma dor inexplicável para o homem, que sentiu quando o osso do seu braço esquerdo rasgou a sua carne, quase passando de uma fratura interna para uma fratura exposta. _  
  
_O Jaguadarte gritou de dor, não percebendo quando Alice correu em sua direção. Assim que ele percebeu a aproximação, o castanho já havia chutado a arma para longe. _  
  
_\- NÃO! – gritou o assassino de pele cicatrizada, chorando de dor e medo. _  
  
_\- tsc, tsc, tsc. Mas você é um menino muito levado, sabia? – comentou Alice se abaixando e se sentando no colo alheio. _  
  
_\- que tipo de punição eu devo dar a você? – murmurou pensativo deslizando o polegar, sensualmente, pelos lábios marcados de cicatrizes. _  
  
_\- devo lhe fazer em picadinhos? Hm... Não, levaria muito tempo. Hm... Tiros não tem graça – o castanho narrava os seus pensamentos enquanto expressava, em seu rosto, uma inocência quase surreal. _  
  
_O Jaguadarte riu sôfrego. _  
  
_Ele já havia aceitado. _  
  
_Aquele era o seu fim. _  
  
_Talvez fosse disso que Branco estava falando mais cedo. Era disso que ele estava lhe alertando. Ele não deveria se aproximar de Alice assim. _  
  
_\- já sei! – exclamou homem de vestido, sorrindo largo para a sua vítima. _  
  
_\- eu vou... _  
  
_\- me esfaquear e me deixar para morre nesse lugar em chamas? Quanta ironia! – indagou o Jaguadarte, já não se importando mais em tentar achar um modo de sobreviver. _  
  
_Não havia como sobreviver. _  
  
_Pelo menos não uma segunda vez. _  
  
_\- hã? – Stiles o fitou confuso. _  
  
_\- do que você está falando? – perguntou Alice curioso. _  
  
_\- estou falando da última vez em que você tentou me matar. Você não deve se lembrar... – _  
  
_\- não mesmo. A lista é muito grande. Pode agilizar o processo? – argumentou o assassino com cutelo na mão curioso. _  
  
_O Jaguadarte riu. _  
  
_\- você não se lembra de quando foi matar ela? Não lembra de ter me esfaqueado enquanto a minha rainha fugia de você? – questionou o homem de cicatrizes vendo o castanho ficar pensativo. Mas, ao ouvir toda a pergunta, Alice teve as pupilas dilatadas. _  
  
_Em sua mente, um flashback de uma noite escura em uma fazenda com uma grande mansão no centro veio com intensidade. Em uma de suas mãos havia uma faca e na outra uma arma. Ele encarou o homem no qual estava sentado, vendo que ele tinha um sorriso sôfrego levemente familiar para si. _  
  
_\- eu era Sebastian Crane. O faz tudo dela. Eu era o favorito! ELA ME AMAVA! – ditou o homem de membros quebrados gritando a ultima parte com orgulho. _  
  
_\- ela tinha quinze anos! Ela só usava você – argumentou Stiles, irritado pelo rumo que a conversa estava tomando. _  
  
_O castanho se levantou do outro, rolando para o lado e se sentando a lado de sua vítima, um pouco mais afastado. Ele já havia se lembrado de quem era aquele homem ao seu lado. E ele sentia o ódio crescer em seu peito rapidamente. _  
  
_\- assim como usaram você – o homem rebateu e o castanho abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto ao virar para o outro lado. _  
  
_\- sabe? Quando você a matou, eu pensei que você era melhor do que ela. Pensei que seriamos melhores juntos, do que eu com ela. Mas, agora, eu sei. Você pode tentar o quanto quiser. Ela era melhor do que você. Ela sempre foi melhor do que você. Ela é que deveria _  
  
_O homem fora calado quando o cutelo adentrou o seu pescoço com força, parando somente quando atingiu as vertebras localizadas no mesmo. Sebastian se assustou com o movimento repentino e com a dor em seu pescoço. Mas, quando Alice removeu o cutelo e o sangue jorrou, ele perdeu o medo da morte novamente. _  
  
_Dessa vez era para valer. _  
  
_Não tinha como ele sair vivo depois de um ferimento daquele. Ele olhou para o lado, com o intuito de ver sua amada Alice mais uma vez, mesmo depois de terem brigado de forma tão severa. Para a sua surpresa, Alice não estava abalada com as suas palavras. Muito pelo contrário. Alice sorria excitada. _  
  
_\- sabe o que eu entendi do que você falou? Blá, blá,bla, blá blá blá, blá blá, blá!- ditou o castanho cerrando o punho ao redor da empunhadura do cutelo que usava como arma. _  
  
_Uma risada alta e intensa fora emitida de sua garganta , chamando a atenção do outro assassino, que apenas moveu as irizes em sua direção. Ele estava impossibilitado de mover a cabeça devido a dor em seu pescoço. _  
  
_\- eh? Ela melhor do que eu? Mão me faça rir. Se ela fosse melhor do que eu... Se algum deles fosse melhor do que eu, estaria aqui com você no meu lugar tendo que aturar toda essa sua birra infantil. Faça um favor para todo mundo e, dessa vez, realmente morra. Pois se você voltar da porta dos mortos mais uma vez, eu vou me certificar de que cada um dos familiares de suas vítimas saiba qual é o gosto de sua carne – ditou o castanho enquanto via o homem dar o seu último suspiro, já sem forças para poder lhe responder. Ele também não conseguiria. Quase toda a sua musculatura do pescoço fora atingida, assim como a maioria das veias que se encontravam no caminho do cutelo, que agora jorravam sangue descontroladamente, fazendo o homem se afogar no próprio sangue. _  
  
_Se erguendo, Alice se aproximou do corpo, antes de se abaixar. Ele passou a deslizar a lâmina do cutelo, cirurgicamente, pela carne do pescoço alheio. Simulando um golpe único e perfeito, antes de simplesmente puxar a cabeça alheia com força, separando as vértebras e decapitando o cadáver. _  
  
_\- agora, vejamos. Qual eu devo usar? – murmurou pensativo enquanto passava a procurar por seus baralhos, os quais a sua vítima confiscara de seus bolsos quando lhe sequestrou. _  
  
_Assim que encontrou o que queria, o homem de vestido retornou para o cadáver, com o baralho aberto em sua mão como um leque. Ele analisava as cartas cuidadosamente, parado próximo ao cadáver que ainda despejava sangue pelo pescoço. Alice puxou um valete de paus e passou a olhar para o mesmo, pensativo. No fim, ele acabou pegando um dez de espadas e um pequeno e afiado pedaço de lasca de madeira. O castanho passou a usar o pedaço de madeira de caneta para escrever “Alice” na carta com uma bela letra, usando o sangue de Sebastian como tinta. _  
  
_Ele abanou a carta, para que o sangue secasse, antes de a deixar perto presa entre os dentes da cabeça apoiada na pia. Enquanto esperava o pescoço de sua vítima parar de sangrar, ele decidiu finalizar a sua maquiagem para que quando a polícia chegasse ele estivesse perfeito. _


	43. Father

\- você ficou sabendo? – indagou Raphael enquanto adentrava o escritório de Chris com um copo de café.

\- sabendo sobre o quê, exatamente? – perguntou Chris não se importando muito com a imagem do parceiro, se concentrando mais nos relatórios que estava fazendo.

\- Alice foi preso por matar o suspeito – respondeu o McCall analisando bem a reação do parceiro enquanto bebia o próprio café.

Chris parou o que fazia imediatamente, olhando com descrença para o parceiro. Raphael meneou positivamente, sabendo muito bem que o homem estava lhe questionando a veracidade da informação. O Argent jogou a caneta que usava sobre a mesa, revoltado.

\- eu sabia! Sabia que era loucura deixar aquele delinquente maluco a solta! – exclamou o mais velho vendo o parceiro fazer uma careta de “eu avisei” enquanto engolia o café em sua boca.

\- mas, pelo menos, ele já vai voltar para Alcatraz. Houve quebra de regra do acordo. Ele vai voltar para aquela caixa de titânio antes mesmo de poder falar o próprio nome. E sem matar nossos filhos – comentou Raphael vendo o lado positivo do ocorrido.

\- local de onde nunca deveria ter saído – ditou o Argent vendo o parceiro concordar em um meneio de cabeça, antes de bebericar mais um gole de café.

\- hm – o McCall o chamou com a boca ocupada com café, indicando que queria falar.

\- eu dei uma olhada no relatório entregue ao Deaton pelo meu filho. Alice decapitou o suspeito enquanto usava um vestido – falou vendo o parceiro ficar em silêncio, pensativo. Mas o ar de nervosismo do Argent era evidente.

\- um azul? – indagou cobrindo o queixo com as mãos unidas ao apoiar a cabeça nas mesmas.

\- rodado e com bordados brancos – respondeu levando o copo de café aos lábios.

\- ainda bem que vai acabar com essa loucura – Chris confessou o seu alívio com a provável prisão de Alice desviando o olhar para a sua mão esquerda, vendo uma das cicatrizes que ganhou do garoto de onze anos quando fora atacado pelo mesmo assim que o prenderam.

Alice havia lhe encurralado naquele dia, de uma maneira que ele achou que não fosse sair vivo daquela emboscada. Aquele foi o dia em que Chris havia acreditado para valer em Alexander. O dia em que ele acreditou em algo que julgava impossível.

Batidas foram ouvidas na porta e os dois homens desviaram o olhar para a entrada da sala de Chris, vendo um castanho de olhos azuis vestindo um jaleco branco os encarar um tanto curioso.

\- com licença – pediu antes de adentrar o local.

\- espero não estar interrompendo nada – acrescentou assim que se colocou em pé ao lado dos dois mais velhos.

\- não se preocupe – disse Raphael enquanto se erguia com um certo esforço já que a sua coluna protestou contra o ato por ele estar sentado de maneira desleixada.

\- você não está interrompendo nada – completou assim que se ergueu.

\- terminou a análise que pedimos, Matt? – indagou Chris vendo o castanho da idade de sua filha lhe entregar algumas poucas folhas de ofício grampeadas.

\- terminei. O pó azul encontrado nas narinas da vítima que encontraram hoje cedo é realmente a mesma droga das outras vítimas, como todo mundo suspeitava – explicou vendo Chris analisar os documentos entregues a ele, enquanto Raphael suspirava.

\- mais um confirmado – murmurou McCall, frustrado.

Eles já estavam nesse caso há um tempo. As vítimas não eram frequentes, mas, até mesmo para um caso deste tipo, eles estavam demorando para solucionar o mesmo.

\- mas, há algo de diferente nesse cara – anunciou Matt chamando a atenção dos dois agentes mais velhos.

\- diferente dos outros, a droga não fora o motivo da morte dele. Ele não sofreu de choque anafilático como os outros. A bala na cabeça dele não foi um disfarce, como pensávamos. Esse homem foi assassinado – explicou o Daehler vendo os dois homens lhe encararem, surpresos.

\- então ele não ingeriu a droga? – indagou Raphael, confuso.

\- na verdade, ele ingeriu. Após o efeito da droga passar, o balearam na testa – afirmou o castanho de olhos azuis.

\- por que o matariam depois de ficar chapado? – perguntou Chris, para si mesmo, enquanto encarava o nada, pensativo.

\- talvez tenham completado a droga – comentou Raphael vendo o parceiro lhe encarar preocupado com a possibilidade.

\- não faz sentido. Por que matariam alguém que saberia a quem comprar o que queria? – questionou Chris não entendendo o ponto da morte.

\- talvez quisessem ocultar rastros. Se a vítima pudesse lembrar onde foi sequestrada, talvez chegássemos perto de descobrir quem foi o culpado pelo rapto – comentou Matt vendo os dois mais velhos lhe fitarem pensativos.

\- talvez – murmurou o Argent

\- ou talvez eles quisessem apenas se livrar de um estorvo. Pensem bem. Eles são grandes produtores. Por que iriam querer perder seu tempo atendendo um qualquer? Uma pessoa só iria apenas gerar alguns dólares. Dezenas, talvez centenas. Eles liberam cadáveres em vários pontos do país. Não é um simples esquema. É um grupo grande. Manter um ninguém por perto gera apenas perda de tempo e riscos que poderiam ser evitados – argumentou Raphael vendo os outros dois lhe encararem pensativos.

\- esse caso se complica cada vez mais – murmurou o Argent, pensativo.

\- aliás, a análise do pó azul usado em sua casa que eu fiz finalmente deu resultado – falou o castanho entregando um papel para o moreno com copo de café em mãos.

\- e o que era? – questionou Raphael analisando bem o documento a sua frente.

Era uma comparação da composição química de dois compostos.

\- a mesma droga encontrada dm todos os corpos do seu caso – afirmou o castanho vendo um olhar preocupado tomar a expressão do mais velho, que encarou o parceiro

\- eles descobriram a gente – afirmou Raphael e Chris coçou a barba, nervoso.

\- tudo bem. Está tudo bem. Melissa já está sendo acompanhada por uma agente de campo – ditou Raphael tentando acalmar a si mesmo.

\- Matt. Você já comparou a droga encontrada em nossa última vítima com as drogas das vítimas anteriores? – indagou Chris, curioso.

\- eu já fiz uma comparação, sim. Eu faço sempre que encontram uma vítima nova – respondeu o homem de olhos azuis vendo um feixe de esperança surgir nos olhos do mais velho.

\- a composição e a estrutura são as mesmas. Idênticas. Sem tirar, nem pôr – respondeu o castanho e os dois homens suspiraram em derrota.

\- as coisas estão indo bem mal – comentou Raphael vendo o parceiro menear positivamente.

\- do jeito que as coisas estão indo, é capaz de passarem o nosso caso para eles – ditou Chris se recostando a sua cadeira, jogando a cabeça para trás e suspirando.

\- não desanimem. Vocês são os melhores de nossa sede. Sei que vocês vão resolver isso mais cedo ou mais tarde – o castanho de olhos azuis tentou animar a dupla, antes de sair da sala com velocidade, fazendo o seu jaleco balançar a medida em que ele avançava.

\- ele tem razão. Somos os melhores da sede – comentou o McCall se erguendo.

\- se a nossa equipe não conseguir resolver esse caso. Quem vai? – argumentou enquanto se retirava da sala de Chris, seguindo para a sua.

O Argent nada disse. Ele estava mais preocupado em pensar do que em responder o parceiro. Chris tinha resposta, sim, para a pergunta de Raphael, mas não lhe seria conveniente responder ao outro. O homem precisava de incentivos, não de desânimos.

O agente puxou as folhas entregues para si pelo melhor analista de toda a sede. Matt fora uma boa adição a sua equipe desde que fora indicado ao cargo. O mais novo era incrivelmente eficaz em seu trabalho, assim como ajudava a incentivar o resto da equipe quando necessário.

Em um suspiro, o homem encarou bem a fórmula química a sua frente.

\- quem diria, não é? Depois de tudo, isso voltaria a nos assombrar... – murmurou o homem de cabelos morenos com alguns bons fios grisalhos, antes de jogar as folhas sobre a mesa.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- o que você tem a dizer sobre a gravação? – indagou Gerard assim que a gravação feita por Scott fora finalizada.

\- parece que, no final das contas, não foi um ataque defensivo – comentou uma das mulheres vendo o castanho sorrir ladino.

\- vocês fazem tanto estardalhaço por algo tão banal! – exclamou Alice, revirando os olhos.

\- o seu silêncio perante a nossa pergunta é uma confissão? – questionou a outra mulher, inclinando-se para a câmera.

\- confissão do quê, minha querida? Eu já confessei que matei ele. Vocês sabem que eu matei ele. Do que devo me confessar agora, madre Tereza? – Alice argumentou de maneira grossa.

\- o que queremos saber é: mais cedo, você disse que apenas se defendeu, mas, afirmou, para o agente McCall que estava determinado a matar o suspeito assim que o mesmo surgiu no caso. Como explica essa diferença gritante entre os seus discursos? – questionou Alan cruzando os braços, tomando uma expressão pensativa enquanto esperava uma resposta por parte de Alice.

Stiles olhou para Peter com confusão nos olhos.

\- é normal os membros do FBI apresentarem uma inteligência tão baixa? Digo, até agora você e Alexander foram os únicos realmente inteligentes que eu encontrei – questionou Stiles irritando a todos os agentes presentes.

\- Stiles – repreendeu Peter e o castanho ergueu as mãos.

\- estou falando sério. A resposta pra essa pergunta é tão óbvia! Quer ver? O Isaac não é um agente do FBI. Não foi treinado para nada, mas ele vai saber – argumentou o castanho se virando para trás, ainda sentado.

\- Isaac, pode responder? – indagou Alice vendo o louro de cachos lhe fitar surpreso.

\- ah... Pode colocar a gravação de novo? – pediu o louro e Lydia deu play na gravação mais uma vez.

_“- você tem razão, Scott – _

_\- eu sempre quis matar ele. Desde que eu olhei para o espelho com a assinatura dele – _

_\- você não sabe o quanto eu quis torturar ele. Você não sabe o quanto eu me diverti quebrando cada osso dele. Me imaginei arrancando as suas tripas lentamente, enquanto exigia um pedido de desculpas muito bem elaborado por ter tentado se comparar a mim... Por ter tentado entrar no meu País, por ter tentado me substituir por alguém tão medíocre e sem talento algum -”_

Isaac ficou pensativo durante toda a reprodução. Ele sentia que havia algo que Stiles queria dizer com aquilo. Havia algum tipo de trapaça naquela gravação. Algo que Stiles havia feito para passar a perna em Scott e nos outros agentes. Mas como raios ele, um homem que se quer terminou o ensino médio poderia descobrir algo que nem mesmo agentes muito bem treinados perceberam?

“_é normal_?”

A voz de Stiles surgiu em sua mente.

“_Quer ver_?”

“_Eu sempre quis_”

\- parece que ele não sabe, no final das contas – soltou Gerard e todos voltaram a sua atenção para Stiles.

\- querer não é poder – Isaac falou chamando a atenção dos agentes, que já haviam desistido de esperar uma resposta de sua parte.

\- como é? – indagou um homem, confuso.

\- ele confessou que quis, mas não confessou que planejou fazer. Falar é algo muito fácil de se fazer. As pessoas dizem coisas que não tem coragem de fazer quase todos os dias. Eu passei anos da minha vida dizendo que queria o Scott morto. Mas eu nunca realmente planejei matar ele. Não tenho coragem para isso. Scott e Derek sempre quiseram colocar Alice detrás das grades, mas nunca conseguiram fazer isso. Stiles disse que queria matar o suspeito, mas a morte do Jaguadarte pode não ter sido programada, e sim uma mera coincidência – explicou o louro vendo o homem na tela sorrir em desdém.

\- você não sabe de nada. Nada que envolva Alice é mera coincidência – argumentou Gerard ignorando a imagem dos outros detentos para se focar nas reproduções escuras dos outros líderes do FBI.

\- você não é onisciente muito menos onipresente para afirmar isso com tanta convicção. Fatalidades ocorrem todos os dias por mera coincidência e todos julgam ser vontades alheias ou de deuses – argumentou Vernon chamando a atenção para si.

\- você não conhece Alice. Nenhum de vocês – argumentou outro líder do FBI.

\- e vocês conhecem? – argumentou Erica.

\- pelo que sabemos, vocês ficam sentados em suas poltronas confortáveis, em seus escritórios climatizados, enquanto nós fazemos trabalho de campo com ele. Nós, convivemos com ele. Não vocês – disse Isaac vendo Alan os fitar, surpreso.

\- este homem já matou gente demais, inclusive agentes do FBI. De que maneira devemos acreditar que foi tudo um ato de defesa pessoal? – questionou Alan encarando o grupo. Erica estava pronta para argumentar, quando Derek a cortou.

\- matou muitos agentes... Incluindo o meu pai – ditou Derek vendo o castanho lhe fitar sorridente. Um sorriso largo. O mesmo sorriso que perturbava os agentes mais velhos do FBI ao ouvirem a menção do nome Alice.

\- infelizmente, o seu pai foi uma das vítimas de Alice – disseram dois dos homens escondidos pelas sombras de seus escritórios.

Derek cerrou os punhos, irritado.

\- Alice. Segundo o bilhete no presente enviado por sua recente vítima, você já cometeu canibalismo antes. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? – questionou uma das mulheres.

\- nada. Apenas deveríamos o sentenciar a morte imediatamente – ralhou um dos homens, irritado.

\- não seja precipitado. Vocês sabe que há muita coisa em jogo – ditou Alan, repreendendo o homem.

\- que bom que um de vocês aparenta ter juízo – comentou Alice, sorrindo.

\- eu apenas digo que, este homem, assim como vocês, jamais passou mais do que alguns meros minutos ou algumas poucas horas em minha presença. Como ele poderia saber o que como e o que não como? – argumentou Stiles, deixando os nove líderes pensativos.

\- sem contar que, a mensagem do bilhete era meramente uma citação a história. Ele recebeu bombons com “coma-me”, rosas brancas pintadas de vermelho e um coração, sendo que, obviamente, deveria ser uma cabeça. Essa prova não deve ser levada como qualquer indício de que Stiles seja um canibal ou já tenha praticado canibalismo – argumentou Peter, e aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para que nenhum argumento fosse feito.

\- eu acho que já analisamos o caso por tempo suficiente – disse um dos homens vendo Alan os olhar por um momento.

\- eu espero que pensem bem no que vão decidir. Não garanto que Alice vá nos ajudar mais uma vez – ditou Peter vendo Stiles cruzar ao braços e as pernas.

\- eu voto para a prisão dele em Alcatraz – disse um dos homens, encarando bem Alice através do monitor.

\- eu voto por Alcatraz – falou outro.

\- eu voto por Alcatraz – votou uma das mulheres.

\- Alcatraz – ditou Gerard encarando o castanho com seriedade.

\- eu voto por uma penalidade mais intensa. Eu voto por aumentarmos a pena dele, o que fará com que ele passe mais tempo trabalhando para nós – ditou a outra mulher do grupo, surpreendendo Gerard e os outros que votaram para que Alice voltasse para solitária de Alcatraz.

\- eu voto por aumento de pena – ditou outro homem.

\- aumento de pena

\- aumento de pena

\- vocês só podem estar loucos. Ele obviamente irá sair do controle – afirmou a mulher que votou por Alcatraz.

\- ele está certo, no final das contas, precisamos de todos eles para passarmos por essa crise. Essa divisão está ajudando mais do que poderíamos imaginar. Se me lembro bem, graças a ela que capturamos, finalmente, o traficante que nem mesmo uma equipe comandada pelo próprio Gerard pôde prender – alegou um dos homens, para raiva do Argent em um dos monitores.

\- Alan Deaton. Você terá o voto de Minerva. Pense bem no que vai votar – alertou Gerard encarando o nono e mais recente líder do conselho do FBI.

\- Alice, eu sentencio você a... – o homem começou a falar mas parou, pensativo – um aumente de sua pena, a qual continuará sendo cumprida na prisão de segurança mínima de Maybell. Essa pena será adicionada em sua sentença atual. Ainda não decidimos em quanto vamos aumentar a sua pena. Nós, membros do conselho, teremos uma reunião posteriormente sobre este assunto. Independente do número, estes anos poderão ser acelerados caso você acabe a sua sentença atual usando o acordo feito para a sua participação na divisão criada pelo reabilitado agente Tate.

\- ISSO! – exclamou Erica socando o braço de Vernon, animada.

Peter suspirou aliviado.

\- MAS – Alan elevou a voz, chamando a atenção de todos.

\- não pense que será perdoado toda vez que matar um procurado. Julguei que deveria passar esta vez por se tratar de alguém que já receberia um sentença de morte. Ainda mais um procurado do nível de Sebastian. Anos atrás, eu e minha equipe fomos os encarregados de sua captura. Anos depois, o caso passou para a Interpol e ele passou se procurado vivo ou morto. Logo, a morte dele não pesa tanto como uma quebra de regra. No entanto, da próxima vez que matar um procurado, não haverá perdão, Alice – ditou o homem antes de começar a caminhar.

\- entendido – Alice fingiu uma continência com dois dedos para o homem.

\- acabamos por aqui – ditou o Daeton enquanto saía do galpão.

No caminho, o homem estalou os dedos e logo todos os agentes devidamente armados passaram a deixar o local de maneira demasiadamente organizada. Uma a uma, as imagens dos monitores iam desaparecendo, indicando que o conselho se retirava. Allison encarou Derek, imediatamente, a partir do momento em que a divisão ficou a sós no galpão.

\- você ainda acredita que ele matou o seu pai? – indagou a Argent, incrédula.

\- não – respondeu Derek, mal humorado.

\- então o que merda foi aquilo?! – questionou Isaac, indignado.

\- ele estava testando o conselho – afirmou Scott apertando o ombro do parceiro.

\- eles continuam colocando a culpa em Stiles, mesmo se passando anos do ocorrido. E eles se quer estão procurando o culpado – comentou Lydia vendo o Hale dar as costas e sair do galpão, furioso.

\- não dá para julgar ele. Eu também estaria possesso se não tivessem levado a morte do meu pai a sério e apenas tivessem colocado a culpa em qualquer um para se livrarem e passarem boa impressão – ditou Vernon voltando a cruzar os braços.

\- antes eu tinha raiva dele. Agora eu sinto pena – falou Erica abraçando o próprio corpo.

\- vamos dar um tempo para ele. Derek passou toda uma vida culpando e odiando alguém pela morte do pai. A culpa de Alice na morte do pai o guiou a vida inteira, praticamente. Descobrir que ele viveu em função de uma mentira é um impacto e tanto – disse Scott e Isaac meneou positivamente.

\- pelo menos talvez Derek pare de odiar o Stiles e passe a fazer mais trabalho em grupo com ele sem causar problemas – comentou Erica e Allison e Vernon concordaram com ela em silêncio.

\- alguém também deveria receber um impacto desses – ditou Isaac antes de começar a se retirar do galpão.

\- esse cara só me orgulha – soltou Erica antes de seguir Isaac.

\- você quer ajuda? – indagou Vernon para Lydia ao ver a ruiva começar a desmontar todo o equipamento que usara.

\- não precisa. A equipe que montou está aí fora. Estou apenas desconectando o meu computador, mas obrigado mesmo assim – agradeceu a ruiva antes de o homem dar de ombros e seguir Allison, que já havia começado a andar.

Lydia sentiu o celular tocar em seu bolso e tratou de puxar o mesmo, vendo um emoji de coelho como nome do contato. A ruiva sorriu, olhando ao redor antes de atender o celular.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


\- ah! Eu estou tão aliviada que você não foi preso de novo em Alcatraz! – exclamou Erica assim que adentraram a base de sua divisão.

\- nem me fale! Eu pensei que ele ia ser executado na nossa frente! – exclamou Isaac se jogando sentado em uma das cadeiras giratórias espalhadas pelo lugar.

\- quem diria que o FBI estaria tão desesperado que deixariam ele sair impune dessa! – exclamou o Boyd imitando o louro e se jogando em uma das cadeiras giratórias.

\- eu não me lembro de ter dito que ele sairia impune – a voz de Alan cortou o ambiente, surpreendendo a todos.

\- estava demorando - reclamou Erica cruzando os braços enquanto via o homem de pele morena e terno sair do corredor que levava ao vestiário.

\- Deaton? O que faz aqui? – indagou Scott vendo o superior se aproximar de uma das cadeiras giratórias e se sentar na mesma elegantemente.

\- eu vou tomar um banho – ditou Stiles enquanto seguia para o vestiário.

\- não quer ficar para saber do que eu vim tratar pessoalmente com a divisão? Afibal, é uma nova punição para você – inquiriu Alan vendo o castanho parar no meio do caminho para o corredor e lhe fitar brevemente.

\- eu não estou nem aí para você ou que você quer – respondeu o Stilinski antes de voltar a ignorar a imagem de Alan, continuando o seu caminho

\- quando terminar, vista a sua roupa da prisão – ordenou o homem, sem encarar o corredor, sabendo muito bem que o outro deveria estar rindo.

\- nós devemos nos vestir também? – perguntou Isaac vendo o homem negar com a cabeça.

\- não. Não será preciso – disse Alan, educadamente.

\- Alan, qual vai ser a punição de Stiles? – questionou Peter indo direto ao ponto.

\- não é uma punição que será vantajosa para nós, eu confesso – ditou o homem cruzando as pernas, mantendo o seu ar elegante.

\- eu não estou gostando dessa ladainha – murmurou Erica, para Allison, antes de as portas do elevador se abrirem, revelando Lydia, que carregava o seu notebook debaixo do braço e um copo de café na outra mão.

\- desculpa o atraso. A cafeteria estava... – a ruiva fora surpreendida pela imagem do seu superior sentado diante de todos.

\- Alan?! – questionou a mulher, curiosa

\- olá, Lydia – o Deaton cumprimentou a agente, a vendo se aproximar de sua mesa e começar a ligar o seu computador.

\- o que faz aqui? – perguntou Lydia, confusa.

\- Deaton veio dar uma punição ao Stiles – respondeu Derek vendo a ruiva olhar para o superior com seriedade

\- mas já aumentaram a pena dele. Alice vai ter uma pena gigantesca dependendo de quanto anos vocês vão somar com os que ele já tinha quando começou a trabalhar aqui – comentou a ruiva vendo o superior diretor de todos os agentes presentes sorrir levemente.

\- nada mais justo, eu diria. Esse rapaz fez com que praticamente nos tornássemos escravos do FBI para capturá-lo. Por que não o tornaríamos em nosso escravo, agora que podemos fazer isso? Não existe melhor jeito de fazer com que ele pague pelo que ele fez - argumentou o Deaton vendo Isaac franzir o cenho para si.

\- ele é podre. Não gostei dele – murmurou Isaac para Peter, que o encarou de canto de olho antes de se focar em Alan novamente.

\- enfim, Alice não poderá trabalhar com vocês por um mês. Por isso que o mandei vestir o uniforme de Maybelle. Ele será mantido lá por essas quatro semanas, para que tenhamos certeza de que o psicológico dele não está um tanto inclinado para o assassinato, novamente – falou Alan vendo o queixo de Isaac cair um pouco.

\- mas ele é o melhor de nós quatro em assassinatos! Sabe o tempo que a gente economiza tendo ele e a Erica para dizer o que ocorreu na cena do crime?! Eu não sei nem para onde vou naqueles lugares! – exclamou o Lahey, indignado.

\- Isaac tem razão. Stiles e Erica nos economizam muito tempo no entendimento das cenas de crime – comentou Scott vendo o homem se erguer.

\- pois então achem uma forma de suprir a presença dele nos casos. A minha decisão já está tomada – ditou o Deaton puxando um isqueiro do bolso do terno que usava e passando a brincar de abrir e fechar o mesmo.

\- o conselho sabe dessa punição? – indagou Derek, curioso.

Por que Alan não havia falado desta punição mais cedo? Por que deixar para falar algo do tipo depois? Era, de certa forma, suspeito. Derek viu o homem sorrir de canto, antes de fechar o isqueiro e parar de abrir o mesmo por um tempo, puxando um cigarro do bolso interno do paletó.

\- não é como se eles fossem ir contra a minha decisão. Afinal, qualquer decisão que tenha como finalidade infernizar a vida de Alice será mais do que muito bem aceita por eles – comentou o Deaton vendo o moreno de olhos verdes franzir o cenho, irritado.

\- ah, vocês são bons no que fazem! A divisão de vocês têm sido uma revelação e tanto. Tenho absoluta certeza de que vão conseguir passar por essas quatro semanas sem muitos problemas – argumentou o membro do conselho do FBI, se erguendo e seguindo na direção da saída.

\- lembrando que Alice não pode ser envolvido nos casos de forma alguma enquanto estiver recebendo a sua punição – ditou Alan enquanto a porta do elevador se fechava.

\- a gente está fodido se pegar um caso sério de assassinato – comentou Isaac enquanto todos encaravam o elevador.

\- Alice não é o único capaz de pegar assassinos, Isaac. Nós fazíamos isso antes dessa divisão ser criada – argumentou Scott, um tanto irritado.

\- quanto tempo iríamos demorar para prender o Jaguadarte sem ele? – questionou Vernon em resposta ao argumento do moreno.

\- Alice não o prendeu. Ele o matou – rebateu Derek.

\- pena que ele receberia quando fosse preso – rebateu Erica.

\- certo. O Jaguadarte foi um exemplo ruim. Mas e Cinderela? Quanto tempo a mais levaríamos para perceber que a filha do xerife era a culpada? Quantas pessoas a mais iriam morrer nesse intervalo de tempo? – indagou o Lahey deixando Scott mais furioso ainda.

\- cara! Se não quer trabalhar sem ele, fica na prisão com ele! – ralhou o McCall irritado já se afastando.

\- você pode odiar ele o quanto você quiser, Scott. Mas ele ainda faz o seu trabalho melhor do que você - foi tudo o que Isaac disse antes de seguir para a copa do prédio, tratando de pegar um copo com água.

Allison ignorou a discussão, enquanto seguia para o vestiário. A mulher adentrou o ambiente se deparando com Alice terminando de vestir o macacão alaranjado de Maybelle. A morena ficou um tanto nervosa. Ela não sabia se deveria, ou não, falar com Alice. Ela ainda estava... afetada com aquilo que o castanho havia lhe dito há alguns dias atrás.

\- sabe, encarar alguém enquanto ele se veste é falta de educação – a voz de Stiles cortou o raciocínio da agente, que se viu sem qualquer opção que não fosse falar.

\- você... Não usou os brincos que lhe dei – foi a primeira coisa que veio a mente de Allison para tentar começar um diálogo sem ir direto ao ponto.

Alice se manteve em silêncio enquanto abotoava o macacão. Allison teria de dar continuidade ao assunto se quisesse, realmente, esconder o motivo do diálogo com o castanho. Não seria difícil, já que ela realmente ficou um pouco sentida com o ocorrido. A Argent havia ficado realmente triste quando vira as lágrimas solitárias de Alice quando ele viu os brincos de naipes de baralho serem pisoteados pelos tamancos de Laura. Ela se sentia ainda mais triste ao saber o passado que o assassino tinha com aqueles brincos.

Agora, todos sabiam o motivo de simples brincos despertarem a afeição do castanho. Eles sabiam o motivo das lágrimas. Apenas não sabiam como e porque Alexander conseguiu despertar a afeição do maior assassino dos Estados Unidos.

\- olha, eu sei que nenhum par de brincos pode substituir os que o pai do Derek lhe deu. Eu não sei o porquê, mas eu sei que eles eram únicos para você – ditou a morena chamando a atenção do castanho, que a encarou por sobre os ombros.

\- você quer saber o motivo de eles serem únicos para mim? – indagou Stiles recebendo o silêncio como resposta.

Allison pensou um pouco enquanto Alice decidia se iria ou não falar o motivo.

\- eu sei que ele gostava de você. Sei que esse deve ser um ponto importante. E eu também gosto de você. Por isso que lhe dei esses brincos. Nunca vão chegar aos pés dos do agente Hale, mas, pelo menos, vão impedir que os furos em suas orelhas fechem. Eu acho que – a mulher mediu as suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

Alexander deveria ser um terreno perigoso de se falar com o assassino.

\- eu acho que ele ficaria triste em lhe ver sem os brincos, mas tenho certeza que ficaria mais triste ainda se não lhe visse usando mais nenhum brinco. Você fica bonito com eles – disse a morena vendo o castanho abaixar o olhar para a frente, pensativo.

\- eu não menti – ditou o homem de cabelos castanhos, ainda de costas, deixando a mulher confusa.

\- as coisas que eu lhe disse no beco. Eu não menti naquela hora – explicou surpreendendo Allison não apenas pelo que foi dito, como também por ele acertar em cheio o assunto que a outra queria tratar consigo.

\- então você realmente acha aquilo de mim? – indagou a Argent um tanto chateada.

\- acho. Acho porque gosto de você e me deixa frustrado ver você rebaixar o seu potencial para poder exibir ele aos homens. Para esses homens. O Peter eu até entendo. Ele é um gênio. Mas Derek?! Scott?! Chris?! Raphael?! – respondeu com indignação na voz, surpreendendo a mulher.

\- você tem um potencial incrível para investigação, Allison. Eu já vi dezenas de agentes, mas só vi dois como você em toda a minha vida. Você não é como o seu pai ou como o seu avô, que escolheram essa carreira. Você nasceu para essa carreira. Eu posso não lhe conhecer bem, no quesito gostos e desgostos. Mas eu conheço um agente talentoso quando vejo um. Eu disse aquelas coisas para poder acordar você. Faça o seu melhor para poder cumprir o seu dever, não para agradar ninguém. Ou melhor, faça o seu melhor para agradar a si mesmo quando cumprir o seu dever de forma esplêndida – ditou o castanho ainda de costas para a Argent, que não soube o que responder ou argumentar. Ainda era difícil para ela processar que alguém pensava daquele jeito sobre si. A mulher apenas deu as costas e rumou para a saída do vestiário.

\- ele era como um pai, pra mim – a voz de Alice cortou o raciocínio da mulher, que parou próxima a saída.

\- Alexander foi o primeiro homem que eu vi me tratar como um pai trataria o filho – falou o castanho e Allison se virou, o vendo cabisbaixo, lhe olhando por sobre os ombros.

\- ele e Peter eram como os meus pais. Foram os primeiros que me viram como uma criança e não um monstro. E não me viram como uma criança por me subestimarem devido a minha idade. Eles me viram como uma criança porque era isso o que eu deveria ser – explicou Alice não vendo o choque expresso na face de Allison.

\- então é por isso que gostava tanto dos brincos. É por isso que gosta tanto do Peter – murmurou a Argent, pensativa.

\- foi por isso que tentou proteger Laura e Derek? – indagou a morena vendo o castanho jogar a cabeça para trás e suspirar.

\- sim. Foi por isso. Eu já havia perdido um pai. Odiaria que os filhos dele se perdessem por causa de sua morte. Quando o FBI me usou de sinalizador, eu não me importei. Mesmo quando não resolveram o caso, eu não me importei de ser o culpado. Porque isso focaria o ódio de Laura e Derek em mim, fazendo com que eles não se perdessem de suas vidas – respondeu enquanto encarava as duas argolas prateadas no armário a sua frente.

O silêncio dominou o ambiente, indicando que cada um estava preso em seus próprios pensamentos. Havia muito para se processar, principalmente por parte de Allison, que simplesmente saiu, ainda em silêncio, assim que nada mais foi dito.

Alice encarou os brincos com a letra “A” marcada neles, antes de os pegar e passar a os prender em suas orelhas. Assim que o castanho fechou a porta do próprio armário, ele se virou, sendo surpreendido pela imagem de Derek, parado próximo a porta, lhe encarando com surpresa.

\- se eu soubesse que iria ser um show, teria me vestido melhor. Se quer tive tempo de me maquiar – ditou o castanho enquanto caminhava para o corredor.

Derek tentou parar o castanho, mas falhou miseravelmente quando desistiu de agarrar o braço do outro, permitindo a passagem de Alice para fora do vestiário. Ele não tinha o que falar. Derek não tinha nem mesmo o que pensar.

\- um pai? – murmurou o Hale,pensativo, ainda em choque com tudo aquilo que tinha ouvido.


	44. Approach

\- e então? O que temos para hoje? – questionou Vernon assim que saiu do elevador.

\- a especialidade de vocês dois - respondeu Lydia vendo Isaac jogar as mãos para cima

\- não é um assassino! – exclamou o louro, animado, antes de fazer um High Five com Vernon.

\- nossa! Me sinto tão excluída! – dramatizou Erica se jogando sentada em uma das cadeiras giratórias do local.

\- não é nada contra você, loira. Mas é que estamos com um certo receio de nos deparamos com algum Jaguadarte ou com alguma Cinderela outra vez – confessou o Boyd vendo a Reyes balançar a cabeça, pensativa.

\- sem contar que, assim como você e o Stiles têm o lance de vocês com mortes, Vernon e eu temos o nosso com o tráfico – ditou Isaac sorrindo divertido para a mulher de cachos, que sorriu igualmente divertida.

\- vou adorar ver isso em ação de novo – comentou a Reyes apoiando o queixo nas palmas das mãos.

\- eu detesto admitir, mas, de fato, eu não conseguiria lidar com eles dois tão rápido quanto Alice. Eu se quer cogitaria na filha do delegado como criminosa. Muito menos conseguiria achar aquele desgraçado nojento – disse a loura antes de fazer uma careta ao se lembrar do corpo decapitado de pele repleta de cicatrizes e mazelas.

\- mas e aí? O que vai ser? Pedra ou pó? – questionou Isaac encarando Lydia, que se ergueu com alguns papéis em mãos.

\- injetáveis – respondeu a ruiva enquanto seguia para a mesa.

\- hm... Será difícil, hein! – comentou Isaac chamando a atenção de Erica.

\- prender traficantes é sempre difícil, Isaac. Esses desgraçados vivem se emaranhando uns com os outros. Quando você pensa que pegou o cabeça da gangue, ele é só o capanga do capanga – argumentou Lydia vendo o louro dar de ombros, concordando.

\- mas qual é a diferença de injetáveis para pedra ou pó? Em todos eles nós temos que seguir a droga para poder achar quem queremos – argumentou a Reyes vendo o Lahey suspirar.

\- porque com injetáveis o método é outro. A droga chega aos drogados em uma forma, e então eles a transformam no produto desejado com as instruções do traficante – respondeu Scott chamando a atenção para si.

\- exato. Por exemplo, basta pegar um pouco desse pó X e o colocar em uma colher de sopa, esquentar com um isqueiro ou no fogão, esperar que a fusão ocorra, depois é só esperar esfriar e colocar na veia – explicou Isaac vendo a loura menear positivamente, indicando que havia compreendido.

\- mas se esperar esfriar, a droga não vai voltar para o estado sólido? – questionou Vernon, confuso.

\- não. Há algumas substâncias que são sólidas a temperatura ambiente, mas quando são fervidas e se tornam liquidas, é difícil retornarem para a sua forma solidas mesmo após retornarem a temperatura ambiente. Principalmente quando são misturadas com líquidos – explicou Isaac vendo os outros dois prisioneiros menearem positivamente em compreensão.

\- eu vou apenas levar esses papeis para a sala do Derek e volto logo para explicar os detalhes – falou a ruiva já se dirigindo para o cômodo citado.

\- por falar no Derek, cadê o ele e o Peter? – questionou Erica vendo que tio e sobrinho não se encontravam no local.

\- não sabemos – respondeu Allison vendo Isaac suspirar.

\- acha que ele foi ver o Stiles? – indagou Erica vendo Vernon dar de ombros.

\- eu não me lembro de ter visto o Stiles receber alguma visita. Ele sempre está na cela dele. Quando é obrigado a sair, ele se senta em uma sombra e fica desenhando ou brincando com os baralhos dele – comentou o Boyd se lembrando bem de que todas as vezes em que olhava para Stiles ou procurava por ele, o castanho estava sob uma sombra, desenhando ou manuseando algum baralho.

\- Alice sempre foi muito discreto – comentou Lydia e os detentos se entreolharam, principalmente Isaac e Vernon.

Na mente dos dois, vieram as imagens de Stiles arrancando o piercing de um prisioneiro com os dentes, a cena do castanho destruindo os dentes de um traficante da cadeia ao bater o rosto do homem contra o chão várias vezes seguidas. Os três detentos se lembraram de quando Alice e Derek capotaram o carro de uma testemunha quando a mesma começou a fugir deles.

\- é. Realmente – comentou Erica enquanto tentava segurar o riso.

Já Isaac não se deu ao trabalho de tentar se segurar. O louro de cachos gargalhou alto, não se importando em nada com os olhares confusos dos agentes.

\- cara! Você ri de tudo, não é? – comentou Vernon vendo o companheiro de cela e amigo bater levemente na mesa com as gargalhadas.

\- é bom saber que pelo menos alguém se diverte por aqui – ditou Peter ao passar pela porta da escada.

\- ah, é divertido trabalhar aqui! – exclamou o Lahey em resposta.

Scott não pôde segurar o sorriso mínimo que tomou os seus lábios com as palavras do antigo melhor amigo.

\- e o seu sobrinho rabugento? – questionou Erica unindo as mãos abaixo do queixo, apoiando a cabeça nelas.

Peter fez uma leve careta ao ser questionado pelo paradeiro do sobrinho.

\- ele deve estar chegando – respondeu enquanto olhava em seu relógio.

\- e ele continua insuportável ou já está no estado de Só-Jesus-na-causa? – questionou o Boyd esperançoso de que a resposta do mais velho pudesse melhorar o ânimo um pouco mais.

Derek andava insuportável naquela semana. Já havia se passado uma semana que Stiles fora suspenso da equipe como pena extra por ter decapitado um criminoso que já fugia do FBI há anos.

E, como se já não bastasse a falta de um membro na equipe, Derek parecia também estar ausente. O Hale se atrasava e sempre estava mal-humorado. Bem mais mal-humorado do que o normal, diga-se de passagem.

Peter não sabia bem o motivo daquela atitude do sobrinho.

Era óbvio que a causa do mal-humor excessivo do agente de olhos verdes estava relacionada com a morte do pai dele. Mas o que, exatamente, originou aquilo é que é o grande mistério para Peter. Nada havia sido revelado ultimamente. Nenhum fato sobre a morte de Alexander fora relatado por si ou por Talia para o moreno de olhos verdes.

\- voltei! – exclamou a ruiva, sorrindo de lado, enquanto bloqueava a tela do celular.

\- vamos esperar por ele ou vamos começar logo? – indagou Scott vendo Lydia suspirar, já sabendo do que se tratava.

\- vamos começar logo. Derek sabe das responsabilidades dele como um dos líderes dessa equipe – ditou Allison, com seriedade, e logo todos olharam para Peter, esperando por seu consentimento.

\- vamos começar – ditou o Tate enquanto puxava uma das cadeiras para que pudesse se sentar.

\- o que ele está fazendo? – indagou Billy encarando Stiles descaradamente.

\- desenhando, eu acho – respondeu Jimmy, confuso.

\- não, idiota! Eu quero dizer o que ele está fazendo que ainda não nos castigou – argumentou o homem de macacão laranja, cujas mangas foram cortadas.

\- já faz uma semana que ele apenas fica ali, sentado. Jogando paciência, fazendo castelos de cartas ou desenhando. – comentou Marcos vendo o castanho assoprar a folha do caderno de desenho sutilmente.

\- o que será que ele desenha? – indagou Jimmy vendo o castanho passar a página e começar a desenhar novamente.

\- eu sei lá. Coisas loucas da cabeça dele, talvez – comentou Billy quando o castanho inclinou levemente a cabeça enquanto desenhava.

\- se vocês não pararem de encarar ele, alguém vai perceber que tem alguma merda rolando entre vocês – comentou Brett, surgindo ao lado de Marcos.

\- o que você quer? – indagou Marcos vendo o colega de cela sorrir divertido.

\- apenas um pouco de diversão – respondeu o Crowler antes de dar um leve toque no ombro do Rei e começar a caminhar na direção do castanho isolado.

\- merda! Esse cara é maluco! - exclamou Jimmy vendo o louro se aproximar de Alice.

\- ele vai matar a gente – comentou Billy, desesperado.

Alice estava desenhando desde que foram liberados para o pátio. O castanho estava entediado. Não podia negar. Desde que fora proibido de participar das investigações da equipe de Peter por um mês inteiro Stiles era dominado pelo tédio. Nada lhe mantinha entretido por muito tempo. Seus baralhos não lhe divertiam tanto, os detentos e policiais não lhe entretinham tanto, nem mesmo os cinco patetas que ele havia adotado como suas cartas lhe mantinham livre do tédio.

E, agora, nem mesmo o caderno que Peter lhe dera era o suficiente para lhe livrar do maldito tédio.

Ele estava para enlouquecer.

Odiava pessoas. 

Odiava o tédio.

E, estar sendo dominado pelo tédio estando rodeado de pessoas irritantes e inúteis estava o deixando completamente surtado.

Stiles precisava de alívio.

Ele precisava de algo que lhe divertisse.

\- e aí? – a voz de alguém chamou a atenção do castanho.

Erguendo o olhar para alguém cujo o corpo fizera sombra sobre o seu caderno de desenho, Alice pôde encontrar um louro, mais ou menos com a massa muscular de Marcos, o Rei. Stiles franziu o cenho para aquele homem louro, o vendo sorrir amigavelmente para si.

O analisando da cabeça aos pés, Stiles logo o definiu como um incendiário. Os pontos característicos eram óbvios. Camisa de manga cortada como a maioria, mas a sua tivera os fios soltos do corte queimados, os impedindo de descosturar a roupa. Volume cilíndrico considerável no bolso da calça e um pequeno volume no outro bolso, indicando que aquele homem carregava um pequeno lança-chamas composto de um isqueiro e um desodorante antitranspirante.

\- olá! – exclamou o mais baixo, inocentemente.

“que safado! Se fingindo de inofensivo” 

Pensou Brett colocando uma das mãos no bolso da camisa e puxando uma pequena caixa de fósforos.

\- eu sou Brett. Brett Crowler. E você? – o homem se apresentou enquanto acendia um fósforo e o levava aos lábios.

A chama do palito de madeira se apagou e o homem colocou o palito nos lábios, passando a mordiscar a ponta do mesmo com os dentes da frente, se deliciando com o aroma de fósforo queimado que exalava do pequeno palito de madeira.

\- os meus amigos me chamam de Stiles – respondeu o castanho vendo o louro, simpaticamente, se sentar ao seu lado.

\- o que você tanto desenha aí? – indagou o mais alto e logo o mais baixo voltou a desenhar.

\- nada muito interessante. Eu não sou muito bom dm desenhar. Por isso fico treinando enquanto posso. Quero ser um artista bem diferenciado – disse enquanto deslizava o lápis pela folha branca criando rabiscos em diagonal que mais tarde se tornariam uma parede.

\- você se diverte desenhando? – questionou Brett ainda amigavelmente vendo o castanho mudar a posição do lápis e mudar o local da folha que era rabiscado.

\- um pouco. Mas ultimamente tem sido bem entediante. Pensei que fora daquela caixa de fósforos fosse divertido, mas é quase igualmente entediante – respondeu Alice divagando um pouco durante a sua resposta.

\- caixa de fósforos? Quer dizer a sua cela? Pensei que fosse espaçosa para um cara só – comentou o louro vendo o castanho balançar a cabeça, a inclinando de um lado para outro.

\- sim, eu me refiro a ela – mentiu Stiles voltando a se focar em seu caderno de desenho.

\- é espaçosa, até. Mas ainda é pequena comparada com um ambiente decente – argumentou o assassino enquanto permanecia a rabiscar em seu caderno.

\- não quer fazer algo mais divertido do que isso? – inquiriu Brett vendo o castanho desviar o olhar, curioso, para si.

\- algo mais divertido? – indagou Alice, levemente interessado.

\- sim –

\- e o que te faz pensar que o que você tem em mente pode me divertir? – inquiriu o castanho e o outro lambeu os lábios de maneira travessa.

\- digamos que... Não tem como você negar. Eu posso ser bastante interessante – respondeu o Crowler vendo o castanho parar, brevemente, de desenhar, enquanto lhe encarava de canto de olho.

\- por que não? – questionou o assassino, desconfiado.

O incendiário sorriu, antes de se aproximar mais e se inclinara para a frente, com a finalidade de sussurrar no ouvido do mais baixo.

\- eu sei o seu segredo – o homem de cabelos louros proferiu em tom baixo, chamando a atenção de Stiles.

\- de qual, exatamente, você está falando? – perguntou Alice sorrindo minimamente, diferente do esperado por Brett.

\- me encontre no banheiro em quatro minutos e saberá de qual eu estou falando – falou o Crowler antes de se erguer e seguir para o interior do presídio.

\- parece que alguém está querendo brincar com fogo – murmurou Stiles sorrindo predatório para a entrada da prisão.

\- acho que vou ter que matar alguém – ele voltou a murmurar enquanto fechava o caderno. O castanho encarou o interior do presídio com uma expressão de poucos amigos, antes de sorrir divertido, colocando a ponta da língua para fora da boca.

\- até parece que vai ser necessário – ditou antes de se erguer e começar a caminhar na direção de sua cela.

  
O míssil passou por cima da barricada e seguiu para um carro um pouco distante. A explosão fora grande devido ao acréscimo do combustível na equação.

\- PUTA MERDA! – gritou Isaac assim que viu o carro atingido pelo lança mísseis ser erguido do chão pela explosão.

Eles haviam ido até o local da entrega de uma valiosa carga de drogas entre duas equipes da facção criminosa que estavam perseguindo. O objetivo era capturar os membros da facção e o carregamento do processo que os criminosos realizariam naquele lugar. No entanto, eles foram surpreendidos com uma boa linha de defesa por parte dos criminosos. Estava sendo difícil, mas eles estavam conseguindo lidar com eles. A equipe, juntamente com a polícia local, havia se preparado bem para a operação. Para completar, o líder suposto líder da facção se encontrava no local. A quantidade de entorpecentes ali presentes era valiosa o bastante para o homem decidir fiscalizar ele mesmo o transporte. Agora, ele e os comparsas haviam recuado para o interior do local abandonado que estavam usando para realizar a troca de carregamentos entre as equipes da área.

\- o cara do lança mísseis já foi abatido – informou Vernon enquanto se escondia atrás da barricada e recarregava a sua arma.

\- ótimo. Isso vai facilitar as coisas – ditou Allison no rádio enquanto disparava contra os traficantes.

\- alguém está vendo o alvo? – questionou o delegado local, também disparando contra os traficantes.

\- sem visão – respondeu Peter acertando o peito de um dos traficantes que seguia para Isaac e Vernon, tentando os pegar desprevenidos.

\- puta merda. Eu deveria ter ficado na delegacia. EU VOU MORRER! – reclamou Isaac assim que ouviu o homem gemer e cair perto do seu esconderijo, deixando a arma deslizar para perto da barricada.

\- Isaac, pega a arma! – ordenou o Boyd para o louro, que se virou revoltado.

\- cara! Eu não devia estar aqui! Eu sou um gênio da química. Você que é o gênio das armas. Eu não sei nem como se segura essa merda! – exclamou o Lahey, revoltado.

\- Isaac! Eu preciso daquela arma. Apenas pega a arma e entrega ela para mim – argumentou Vernon e o louro gemeu em desgosto.

\- ah, eu odeio essa merda de trabalho – ralhou o homem de cabelos cacheados antes de começar a se aproximar do fuzil jogado no chão.

Assim que Isaac estendeu o braço para alcançar o fuzil, um homem vestido com jaqueta de couro se aproximou a passos pesados e apontou com a IMI Galil para o louro de cabelos cacheados. Isaac se vi em choque ao ver o fuzil apontado em sua direção.

O seu corpo gelou, seus membros começaram a tremer e a sua garganta se tornou indescritivelmente seca.

Vernon tentou disparar contra o homem que apontava um fuzil para Isaac, mas as suas balas haviam acabado.

Uma bala atravessou o pescoço do traficante que estava prestes a disparar contra o Lahey, antes de uma segunda bala atravessar a sua nuca e sair pelo topo do nariz. O cadáver caiu ao lado de Isaac, que olhou na direção da casa que tentavam invadir, vendo no topo da escada da frente, já no interior da casa, Scott abaixar um fuzil enquanto olhava para si.

\- o líder deve estar no interior, escondido – afirmou o delegado olhando para Peter.

\- Scott, atrás de você – alertou Derek já mirando no homem que se aproximava de Scott com duas pistolas em mãos.

Derek não pôde puxar o gatilho. A visão não era boa o suficiente para disparar.

Scott se virou, surpreso, não tendo tempo de reação quando uma das pistolas fora colocada contra o seu pescoço. Erica saltou contra a parede, antes de saltar mais uma vez, cravando uma faca no pescoço do traficante, antes de colar o cano de uma pistola contra a cabeça do homem, disparando uma vez.

Scott, em choque, apenas assistiu quando a loura aterrissou atrás do homem, girando sobre os próprios pés, retirando a faca da garganta do cadáver e a lançando em um segundo elemento que já se encontrava com eles na mira. A faca voou, girando várias vezes no ar antes de acertar o olho do traficante, que apenas caiu deitado de costas no chão. A loura simplesmente se ajoelhou e disparou contra o homem, o derrubando de vez.

\- obrigado – agradeceu o McCall enquanto seguia a loura para o próximo cômodo, ao mesmo tempo em que o resto da equipe, juntamente com a polícia, adentravam a casa.

Scott assistiu, perplexo, quando Erica, sozinha, liquidou uma série de homens, apenas com uma pistola e uma faca de forma excepcional. Q mulher praticamente os exterminou. Ele se quer precisou gastar alguma energia ou munição no cômodo.

\- a sua vida de crimes rendeu bons resultados – comentou o moreno de queixo torto vendo a mulher recarregar a pistola antes de lhe encarar.

\- não foram os meus crimes que me fizeram o que eu sou hoje. Foram os motivos que me levaram a ser uma criminosa – ditou a loura antes de Allison e Derek se aproximarem.

\- o número está diminuindo – informou o Hale enquanto saia brevemente do esconderijo para realizar alguns disparos.

\- eles estão recuando – ditou Scott ao mesmo tempo em que se escondia quando uma chuva de balas fora disparada contra eles.

\- recuando o caralho. Eles estão nos distraindo enquanto o líder foge – alertou Vernon quando ele e Allison acertaram uma bala, cada um, na testa dos dois que impediam eles de avançarem.

\- temos que chegar aos fundos da casa – alertou Allison enquanto recarregava o fuzil que tinha em mãos.

\- vamos nos dividir. Allison, Vernon e Erica façam a volta e vão para os fundos. Nós vamos morder a isca. – ordenou Peter enquanto disparava contra os traficantes.

\- como vamos chegar aos fundos? – indagou o Boyd ao mesmo tempo em que recarregava o fuzil que pegou de um dos traficantes.

\- por aqui – ditou Erica chutando uma janela, a quebrando, e logo pulando pela mesma.

\- vamos – chamou Allison enquanto seguia a loura.

\- Scott, me dá cobertura – pediu Derek ao mesmo tempo em que recarregava a própria arma.

\- beleza – disse o McCall já se preparando para abrir fogo de cobertura.

Scott passou a disparar contra os traficantes, os obrigando a se esconderem atrás de barricadas. Enquanto isso, Derek avançava, abaixado. Peter seguiu o moreno, sendo acobertado pelo delegado e alguns oficiais.  
Tio e sobrinho aniquilaram o grupo que impedia o avanço da equipe. Todos foram pegos de surpresa pelos dois homens, e o único que teve algum tempo de reação, fora parado por um tiro do delegado em seu peito.

\- achamos ele – a voz de Allison soou no rádio.

\- ótimo. Não deixem ele escapar – ordenou Peter enquanto recarregava.

\- Erica está avançando até ele – ditou Vernon enquanto via a Reyes correr até o alvo.

\- lembre-se que nós precisamos dele vivo – falou Derek ouvindo a loura confirmar que havia entendido.

Ao seguirem avançando, Derek e Peter foram surpreendidos quando um rapaz de mais ou menos dezesseis anos surgiu com duas pistolas, correndo de uma cobertura para outra, gargalhando pela adrenalina da ação. Ele apontou com as duas pistolas para os agentes e saltou.

Peter mirou contra o rapaz, mas parou o que fazia.

O seu corpo travou quando a sua mente viajou para o passado. Derek e Scott dispararam contra o adolescente, cada um atingindo um ombro do rapaz.

O Hale encarou o tio, o vendo paralisado, apenas a olhar para o rapaz baleado.

\- Peter, está tudo bem? – inquiriu Derek enquanto se aproximava.

Peter não respondeu.

\- tio Peter – chamou o moreno apertando o ombro do louro.

O mais velho piscou os olhos algumas vezes, sendo desperto de seus devaneios.

\- o que foi? – questionou Peter com uma expressão séria, tentando camuflar a sua confusão.

\- o senhor está bem? – perguntou Derek puxando o tio para atrás de uma parede, a usando de barricada.

\- sim, sim. Eu estou – respondeu o louro encarando o sobrinho franzir o cenho.

\- Peter, você está tremendo – comentou Derek vendo o tio olhar para as próprias mãos.

\- não é nada, Derek. Vamos prosseguir – ditou Peter vendo o delegado e Scott seguirem com outros oficiais para o próximo cômodo.

\- pegamos ele – ditou Allison enquanto encarava Erica e Vernon algemarem o líder da organização.

\- ótimo. Levem-no para a delegacia – ordenou Peter ouvindo Allison concordar.

Ao perceberem que haviam perdido aquele confronto, aos criminosos remanescentes se renderam. Preferindo lagar uma pena de anos na cadeia a perder a vida em um confronto inútil. Ao algemarem todos, os oficiais os guiaram até os camburões preparados para os levar para a delegacia. 

\- tudo limpo. Acabou – ditou o delegado, no rádio.

\- perfeito. Tragam o Isaac – ordenou o Tate e logo o louro adentrou a casa, sendo acompanhado por uma mulher armada.

\- o que aconteceu? Por que parou? – questionou Derek vendo o tio encarar o adolescente baleado, o qual gemia de dor, com certa seriedade.

\- não foi nada – respondeu o mais velho desviando o olhar.

O homem passou a analisar o trabalho de Isaac, que abria a carga que se encontrava disfarçada em caixotes de madeira que levavam peças artísticas. O Lahey simplesmente tocava a droga com os dedos e os levava ao rosto, antes de definir o que era apenas com o cheiro ou o sabor.

\- Peter. Você travou na frente de uma arma – argumentou o Hale com certa intensidade na voz.

O pai de Derek havia falecido quando ele ainda era um adolescente. O seu tio foi o homem que assumiu o papel de seu pai em alguns aspectos de sua vida. Fora Peter quem ensinou Derek e Laura a dirigir antes de os dois tirarem suas carteiras de motorista. Fora Peter quem ensinou a Derek a lidar com o dinheiro e como cuidar de uma conta bancária. Assim como fora Peter quem ensinara o sobrinho a atirar quando o mais novo disse que iria prestar exame para ser do FBI. E Peter sempre lhe ensinou a nunca vacilar na frente de uma arma. Mesmo que estivesse sobre a mira de uma, o louro ensinou Derek a ser firme, manter a calma e analisar a situação. Mesmo que o Hale implicasse com a “corrupção” de Peter, o moreno aprendia com o tio.

Hoje, Derek sabia que a acusação de corrupção era apenas uma farsa para afastar Peter. Um tipo de aposentadoria forçada. O motivo? Derek não sabia. Mas sabia que havia implicado com o tio, por anos, dificultando a união familiar apenas por uma mentira.

O moreno de olhos verdes nunca havia atuado com o tio até aquela divisão ser criada. Mas, desde então, ele sabia do que o tio era feito. Sabia o motivo pelo qual se tornou tão bom com o treinamento do tio antes mesmo de adentrar o FBI.

Peter era bom.

Muito bom.

O homem nunca havia vacilado em situação alguma.

Pelo menos não até aquele momento.

E Derek queria entender. Entender o motivo pelo qual Peter, que era um ótimo agente, simplesmente havia parado, do nada, diante de uma arma apontada para si.

\- não foi nada, Derek. Foque no trabalho – disse o Tate enquanto se afastava alguns passos, se aproximando de Isaac.

\- e aí? Todas estão aqui? – indagou Peter vendo o Lahey menear positivamente.

\- esse cara iria fazer uma feira de drogas. Tem quase de tudo aqui. Tem até algumas que não são muito populares aqui no país – ditou Isaac enquanto olhava ao redor.

\- ótimo – ditou o mais velho se afastando para um canto e passando a respirar fundo, enquanto levava a mão direita ao peito, o apertando.

\- está tudo bem? – indagou Isaac vendo o homem mais velho menear positivamente.

\- Lydia, já temos o senhor Misdoc e o carregamento – falou Scott no comunicador para a ruiva, que logo respondeu para o comunicador de todos.

\- ótimo. Voltem o quanto antes. Já temos um novo trabalho – ditou a ruiva surpreendendo os policiais, que estavam com o rádio na mesma frequência do da equipe do FBI.

\- certo. Estamos voltando – ditou Derek enquanto analisava o tio.

\- essa semana está sendo cansativa – falou Erica enquanto alongava o pescoço.

Peter permanecia em seu canto, trêmulo e com a mão no peito. Era óbvio que algo havia afetado o louro de cabelos penteados para trás e de uma maneira muito intensa. Derek não sabia o que era, mas esperava que o efeito não durasse por muito tempo.

Ele sentia que o seu tio não iria se abrir consigo quanto a isso.

Derek não o culpava.

Havia passado a maior parte de sua vida acusando o seu tio de ser um homem horrível e o afastando de si. Era óbvio que Peter não iria ser tão aberto consigo quanto era com Malia e Cora.

Mas Derek esperava que Peter falasse consigo. Pois aquilo era preocupante. Aquele pequeno vacilo havia colocado a vida do agente mais velho em risco. Ele precisava saber o motivo do ataque do seu tio para poder evitar, ao máximo, que o mesmo fosse exposto a uma situação daquelas novamente.

Enquanto isso, a mente de Peter voltava a repetir aquela mesma imagem em sua mente. A mesma imagem que lhe atormentou por meses.

Na mente de Peter, uma garota de cabelos castanhos longos, balançando ao vento, enquanto a mesma corria, em seu vestido azul bordado, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava duas armas para os seus companheiros de trabalho. A gargalhada divertida indicava a emoção que sentia enquanto realizava disparos contra os agentes do FBI, acertando alguns deles.

Uma mão grande acolheu o ombro do homem, o apertando suavemente, despertando Peter dos seus devaneios.

\- Peter, vamos – chamou Derek vendo o mais velho menear positivamente, após o leve susto.

\- certo. Vamos – disse o louro seguindo o sobrinho para a saída do esconderijo.


	45. Tempt

Stiles adentrou o presídio com certo tédio no olhar. Maybelle era puro tédio. Ele tinha que se esforçar mais para manter a sua sanidade ali dentro do que durante algum caso do FBI. As pessoas ali tinham sempre os mesmos perfis, as mesmas manias, os mesmos egocentrismos. Era muito cansativo. Os guardas? Igualmente egocêntricos e de mesmos perfis. Chegava a ser irônico que a única coisa que separava alguns presos dos guardas eram algumas roupas.

Ao passar por uma das celas no corredor, Alice pôde ver um guarda se entorpecendo com algum tipo de droga em pó. O homem, ao perceber que estava sendo observado por um detento, sinalizou um corte no pescoço para o mesmo, indicando que o criminoso estaria morto caso abrisse o bico. Stiles sorriu largo enquanto seguia o seu percurso. Brett havia sido útil para algo em seu dia.

Agora, Stiles sabia seria o seu próximo servo em seu castelo de cartas.

O castanho estava selecionando cada homem daquela prisão a dedo. Ele era bom em jogos de tabuleiro. Ele era expert em jogos de estratégia como Damas, Xadrez, Shogi e Go. E aquela prisão, para si, não passava de um tabuleiro de Shogi personalizado e adulterado para um jogo de mestre. Um jogo cuja a única peça que Stiles começará tendo fora o rei, tendo que enfrentar mais do que o triplo de peças do jogo original. Um jogo impossível no qual ele estava começando a tomar território.

O homem de cabelos castanhos mordeu o lábio inferior, tentando controlar o seu sorriso largo. Ele conhecia a si mesmo. Sabia que costumava perder o foco quando se excitava com coisas pequenas e momentâneas. Ele precisava se manter focado em não estragar tudo. Alice precisava ser controlado antes que matasse de novo. Finalmente o FBI havia lhe entretido depois de mais de uma década. Ele precisava se manter focado no FBI, necessitava manter a sua mente centrada em Peter.

Ah, mas ele se lembrava perfeitamente da emoção que sentiu ao ver Alan Deaton a sua frente, com toda aquela pose autoritária, exalando supremacia. O seu sorriso largo voltou a dominar os seus lábios, exibindo os seus dentes o máximo que podia. Alan estava tão diferente de quando o vira pela primeira vez. Aquilo lhe animava, lhe excitava. A sua mente trabalhou em reproduzir a imagem de um homem negro de cabelos raspados e um colete aprova de balas com as três letras do FBI bem destacas na parte frontal do acessório. O olhar de completo pânico em sua expressão de choque criava reações no homem de cabelos castanhos. Lembrar da expressão aterrorizada de Alan em há dez anos atrás era demasiadamente satisfatório. Se recordar do modo como as mãos do agente tremiam enquanto lhe direcionava o olhar fazia a boca de Stiles salivar.

O assassino levou o indicador aos lábios, deslizando o dígito pelo lábio inferior, repuxando o mesmo para baixo. Em um suspiro, Alice introduziu a ponta do indicador na boca, passando a deslizar a ponta da língua pelo dígito. 

“Merda! Eu quero ver aquela expressão no seu rosto de novo!”

Pensou o Stilinski enquanto circundava a ponta do dedo com a língua. Puxando um pouco mais do dedo para fora da boca, o castanho mordeu o próprio dígito até que sangue começasse a escorrer para o interior de sua boca. Ele se sentia animado, se sentia instigado. Lembrar de Alan Deaton, hoje um dos membros do conselho do FBI, há uma década atrás, completamente aterrorizado com a sua mera presença lhe deixava ansioso. O gosto metálico em sua boca servia apenas para lhe excitar ainda mais, embora fosse uma tentativa de conter toda a sua animação.

\- Alan, eu quero tanto lhe fazer tremer de novo! – murmurou em um suspiro, enquanto sugava o próprio ferimento.

Logo uma expressão de puro tédio dominou o castanho de olhos claros, substituindo, quase que imediatamente, a expressão de deleite que há poucos instantes ele sustentava. Ele precisava se controlar, manter o foco e permanecer dominando o seu lado assassino. Alice não poderia colocar tudo a perder por causa de um mísero agente.

Ao alcançar o banheiro, o castanho de macacão laranja parou bruscamente ao lado da porta. Ele pôde ouvir vozes vindas do interior do banheiro. Vozes conhecidas. Ele tinha uma memória impecável e afiada. Conseguia memorizar os mínimos detalhes facilmente. Uma das vozes era Brett. Havia conversado com o detento há poucos instantes, a sua voz estava fresca em sua mente. Mas a outra era de certa forma desconhecida. Quer dizer, Alice sabia de quem era a voz. Tinha a imagem perfeitamente guardada de um fos guardas que lhe levou para a solitária no dia em que arrancara o piercing de um homem que derrubou o seu almoço.

A conversa não parecia estar indo muito bem para o detento que lhe convidara para o local. Stiles se esgueirou para observar o que estava acontecendo. Brett estava sendo encurralado em um dos boxes por um guarda, que parecia determinado a lhe manter ali, no banheiro.

\- eu já disse que não! – ralhou Brett soltando o braço que era agarrado firmemente pelo guarda ao jogar o membro par abaixo com força.

\- ah, qual é, cara? Você gosta que eu sei – argumentou o guarda Winston voltando a tentar agarrar o pulso do Crowler mais uma vez.

\- eu não vou transar com você, cara. Eu já disse que eu não quero! – exclamou o detento tentando se soltar mais uma vez.

\- qual foi, cara? Há dois dias atrás você estava afim. Eu fico te devendo outra caixa de cigarro mentolado – argumentou o homem de fardado vendo o louro continuar a relutar.

\- eu já disse que não vai rolar, meu irmão! – ralhou Brett empurrando levemente o guarda, apenas o suficiente para o afastar de si.

\- qual é a sua, cara? Eu estou aqui, com o pau duro pra caralho e você aí fazendo cu doce? Não vai ser a primeira vez que a gente transa, cara! Voceté gay, eu quero foder. Qual é o problema?! – exclamou o guarda, indignado.

\- o problema é que eu não quero, meu irmão! Não é só porque eu gosto de homens que eu vou transar com qualquer um. E não é só porque você tem um pau que eu vou querer transar com você! Agora vaza daqui! Eu estou fora dessa merda, Winston – ralhou Brett empurrando o guarda, tentando abrir caminho.

Ele estava preocupado. Se o detento de cabelos castanhos o encontrasse ali, com um guardar, poderia acabar tendo ideias erradas sobre ele. E isso acabaria fodendo com todo o seu plano. Mal sabia ele que Stiles se encontrava atrás da parede, ao lado da porta, assistindo a tudo. Alice grunhiu, curioso, enquanto levava o indicador aos lábios. Brett Crowler estava se mostrando um pouco mais interessante. Ele já fazia uma certa ideia do que o outro detento queria conversar consigo.

Alice havia ligado os pontos facilmente. O Crowler era o quarto detento que dividia cela com Rei, Rainha e Valete. Ele, com toda a certeza, havia notado o seu envolvimento com os três. Mas não por descuido seu. Alice não era um amador. O castanho sabia que uma se suas cartas havia vacilado em guardar o seu segredo.

Ele deveria estar irritado com eles. Possesso. Mas estava alterado demais para se importar com aquilo agora. Mesmo tendo feito besteira, o trio acabou trazendo Brett para o seu campo de visão. Eles haviam lhe entretido. O castanho teve que sugar o próprio dedo mais uma vez, tentando sufocar a risada divertida que insistia em lhe subir a garganta. O assassino fora tirado dos seus devaneios quando ouviu o som de impacto vir do interior do banheiro.

O rapaz grunhiu curioso mais uma vez, gemendo abafado por causa do dedo em sua boca, se inclinou para espionar o interior do banheiro mais uma vez. Winston havia empurrado Brett contra a madeira do box em que conversavam. O agente penitenciário empurrava o corpo do detento contra o box, usando o seu corpo para exercer pressão sobre o outro.

\- não é assim que as coisas funcionam, Crowler. Não comigo. Você não vai me chutar. Você não pode. Não tem poder pra isso – ditou o guarda, furiosos, ao mesmo tempo em que esfregava a sua ereção contra as nádegas cobertas pelo macacão laranja. 

Brett tentava se soltar, mas ficava difícil quando ele não podia agredir o outro homem fisicamente. O detento sabia de seus limites, e não conseguiria sair dali sem ultrapassar todo eles. Winston tinha a vantagem por vestir uma farda de guarda e trabalhar ali.

\- eu pensei que você fosse casado, Winston – a voz jovial e de tom divertido cortou o ambiente, assustando ambos os homens.

Winston por ser pego naquela situação com um dos detentos e Brett por reconhecer a voz que ecoara pelo ambiente. No mesmo instante, o guarda se afastou do detento Crowler o suficiente para esconder todo o teor sexual da situação, passando a encenar apenas um enquadramento de um criminoso. Ao olhar para trás, o homem de cabelos morenos franziu o cenho ao ver o detento jovial que havia sido transferido recentemente para o presídio.

\- o que você quer aqui, novato? Quer substituir ele? – inquiriu Winston levemente mal humorado por ter sido interrompido.

\- ah, eu adoraria, vai por mim. Nós iríamos brincar de jogos dos quais você nunca pensou em participar – respondeu o Stilinski sorrindo maroto na direção do guarda, que sorriu ladino com a confissão do detento, não sabendo o verdadeiro significado do jogo de palavras do assassino.

\- mas, para ser sincero, eu gostaria de saber o que a sua filha acharia do pai estuprador dela – completou Alice vendo o semblante do guarda Winston perder um pouco do sorriso.

\- você é idiota ou o quê? Eu não tenho filhos – argumentou o agente penitenciário vendo o castanho erguer o queixo, lhe olhando com um ar de superioridade.

\- será? Garanto que Samantha estaria bem interessada em seu segredinho sujo. Isso faria a sua mulher ganhar o divórcio de lavada, não faria? E sua pequena e doce Samantha nunca mais olharia em sua cara novamente – provocou o assassino sorrindo vitorioso na direção do guarda.

\- afinal, que tipo de ativista feminista ela seria se apoiasse qualquer tipo de abuso sexual. Imagina só a hipocrisia! Ela postou há algum tempo atrás em suas redes sociais sobre como repudiava abuso sexuais de qualquer tipo, e então descobre que o próprio pai estupra homens na cadeia. A decepção a faria sumir de sua vida – ditou Alice com os olhos brilhando na direção do homem no momento em que o mesmo tomou uma expressão de pânico no rosto.

A sua filha Samantha, a qual ele fazia questão de esconder a existência no trabalho, era o seu diamante. A melhor coisa que já havia acontecido em sua vida. A ideia de perder sua filha assim lhe desesperava.

\- você está louco! – ralhou, furioso, enquanto empurrava Bretto contra a parede e se afastava do box.

Alice gargalhou alto 

\- louco eu sempre fui. Você, por outro lado, não passa de um cachorro sem dono. Mas eu vou colocar uma coleira em você, Winston. Você não tem serventia nenhuma para mim, mas eu não posso deixar um cachorro solto pelo meu jardim. Ele poder acabar cavando buracos e estragar todo o meu cenário. E eu preso pelo meu jardim, cachorro. Agora, suma, antes que eu faça da sua vida um inferno – ditou Alice antes de o guarda passar por si, batendo o ombro no seu.

\- não pense que isso irá ficar assim – rosnou o homem com farda de agente penitenciário não vendo o castanho sorrir ladino para o nada.

\- nem por um segundo – murmurou Alice olhando por sobre o ombro de vendo o moreno se retirar do banheiro a passos pesados.

8- você me ajudou! – exclamou Brett, surpreso.

\- antes que você comece a tirar conclusões precipitadas, eu não fiz nada por você. O meu tempo é precioso e precisamos tratar de negócios, não? Winston estava no meu caminho por tempo demais – ditou o detento de olhos castanhos claros cruzando os braços dia te do peito.

Brett sorriu ladino. Aquele homem parecia ser duro na queda. Ele não fazia ideia de como o castanho de brincos a sua frente havia conseguido uma informação tão sigilosa do guarda Winston. Samantha, a folha de Winston, era um segredo até mesmo para a maioria dos agentes penitenciários daquele lugar. Brett apenas descobriu a existência da garota ao escutar uma conversa entre o chefe da prisão e o próprio Winston. Mas, diferente de Alice, ele não tinha tantos detalhes sobre a vida da garota. Se quer sabia as redes sociais dela. Aquele homem estava lhe surpreendendo de várias maneiras.

\- e então? O que seria bem mias divertido? Espero muito que não tenha sido esse projeto de show entre você e Winston – inquiriu Alice vendo o louro sorrir revelando os seus dentes dianteiros grandinhos.

\- antes de tudo, temos negócios para fazer – falou o louro cruzando os braços e se apoiando com as costas na parede do chuveiro do box.

Alice apenas ergueu a sobrancelha em questionamento.

\- eu sei o que você está fazendo aqui – ditou o homem apoiado a parede, erguendo a perna, encaixando a planta do pé na parede de azulejos que deveriam ser brancos.

\- e o que seria? – inquiriu Stiles vendo Brett sorrir ladino.

\- você está querendo dominar esse lugar – respondeu com convicção, gerando um riso contido no outro. 

Stiles soltava ganidos gerados pelo ar que escapava por suas narinas. Ela não estava conseguindo conter o riso em si. Brett franziu o cenho confuso.

\- eu sei que já tem o Rei e os amigos dele na palma da sua mão. Até mesmo o guarda Josh está comendo na sua mão – argumentou, internamente desesperado para ter a certeza de que o outro estivesse ciente de que ele sabia o que estava acontecendo.

\- e daí? O que vai fazer? Me denunciar você não vai – perguntou Alice sorrindo maroto na direção do louro.

\- he he! O seu jeito ousado é interessante, sabia? – ingadou o homem de cabelos louros observando o de castanhos esticar os lábios para o lado, em um sorriso de canto.

\- eu quero...

\- eu sei o que você quer. O que eu quero saber é o que você pretende com a informação que você tem – ditou Stiles encarando Brett lhe fitar surpreso.

\- você sabe?

\- não foi muito difícil de descobrir, se você quer saber – respondeu apontando com o polegar na direção da porta do banheiro.

O Crowler suspirou.

\- pois é. Eu consigo lidar com os caras do nosso lado. Mas os guardas.. se eu usar de violência vou apenas piorar as coisas. Mas você... Você pode. Já o fez três vezes, pelo que pude perceber. – ditou o louro e o outro detento franziu o cenho em sua direção.

\- e o que eu ganho em troca? – questionou vendo o simplório detento lhe fitar com um sorriso debochado.

\- não tem medo que eu vá te denunciar? – indagou irônico observando o outro espremer os lábios em desdém.

\- é inútil. Mesmo que entregue para a direção da prisão, nada vai mudar. Quero dizer, nada além de o fato de que eu estarei lhe caçando. Ru vou continuar recrutando escravos e você ficará isolado em sua cela até p doa de sua morte, que será ditado por mim – o castanho ditou com seriedade, fazendo o outro repensar bem as suas escolhas.

Alice era barra pesada e ele sabia disso. Mas ele seria tão intenso ao ponto de conseguir bater de frente com a direção da prisão? Brett não iria testar. Não com aquela hipótese, não naqueles termos. Ele preferia estar do lado certo quando o muro caísse.

\- bom, isso não seria nada divertido para mim. Então... Que tal eu ser o seu informante? Eu tenho informações sobre todo mundo aqui. Seja guarda ou criminoso. Todos eles estão fichados em minha lista de informações. Posso ser muito útil em seu recrutamento – sugeriu sorrindo vitorioso na direção do castanho.

\- eu duvido que você possa ser tão útil assim. No entanto, me parece divertido ter um espião tão prestativo. É melhor você provar que estou errado quanto a sua utilidade, Brett. Eu não sou muito gentil com brinquedos inúteis – disse Alice dando as costas para o louro.

\- é só isso? Então você topa? – indagou Brett, esperançoso, vendo o Stilinski parar, lhe fitar por sobre os ombros e voltar a marchar, desta vez em sua direção.

\- sim. A partir de agora você é meu, Brett. Nada nem ninguém deve lhe tocar. Aquele que o fizer, eu quebro como um boneco barato – respondeu Alice parando no centro do box, apoiando o cotovelo na parede, acima da cabeça, enquanto encarava o louro nos olhos.

Brett sorriu ladino.

\- a propósito, não quer se divertir, como eu disse que iria? – perguntou o homem vendo o castanho franzir o cenho.

\- e como é? – inquiriu Alice vendo o outro morder o lábio inferior, sensualmente.

\- você parece já saber o processo. Está bem animado, por sinal – respondeu o Crowler levando a ponta do indicador para a ereção nada discreta do detento a sua frente, deslizando o dígito pela pequena mancha redonda que havia ali.

\- há pouco tempo estava negando sexo a um homem, e agora está se oferecendo a outro? – questionou o Stilinski, desconfiado.

\- há! Fala sério! Sem comparações. Você é sexy! Winston é... Desprezível? – o homem tentou argumentar, mas não achava uma palavra exata para definir o guarda que há poucos instantes estava lje forçando contra a parede.

\- eu não me interesso por sexo – disse Stiles se mostrando inalterado ao toque suave em sua glande.

Brett gargalhou 

\- então por que você está tão duro? – o louro interrogou passando a apertar a ereção em sua mão, sentindo bem quando a mesma pulsou contra a sua palma.

A mão de Alice voou para o pescoço do louro, o empurrando contra o interior do box, voltando a o fazer colar as na parede do chuveiro.

\- vai por mim, você não vai querer saber o que me deixou nesse estado – ralhou o castanho apertando suavemente o pescoço alheio. Ele se sentia estranho. Nunca em sua vida se sentiu interessado em sexo. Sempre odiou toques ousados em seu corpo. Mas a mão de Brett era quente e lhe dava uma sensação agradável contra o seu membro pulsante.

\- eu não preciso, necessariamente, saber o que lhe excitou para poder lhe fazer gozar. Apenas preciso que você me deixe fazer – argumentou Brett passando a mover a sua mão, lentamente, sobre a ereção alheia, a massageando.

Stiles não soube como reagir. O seu cérebro gritava para ele simplesmente quebrar o pescoço de Brett em apenas dois movimentos. Mas o seu corpo tremia. Um misto de temor e ansiedade. Alice sabia fazer leitura corporal desde criança. Mas o seu corpo parecia um completo mistério para si, no momento. Ele estava tão absorto em tentar compreender o pane sistemático do seu corpo, que se quer notou quando Brett abriu o zíper do seu macacão e, simplesmente, enfiou a mão nele, buscando por seu membro rígido.

Alice prendeu a respiração, temeroso, quando o louro passou a lhe masturbar com suavidade.

\- relaxe, você está muito tenso. Primeira vez com um homem? – disse o Crowler sorrindo safado na direção do castanho. A voz rouca e sedutora do homem despertou Alice de seus devaneios.

\- com certeza não. Não ligo se você é homem, mulher, ou o que quer que seja – respondeu com seriedade enquanto via o outro morder o lábio inferior ao apertar o seu falo brevemente, antes de seguir com a massagem lenta.

\- então por que está tão tenso? – inquiriu o detento da segurança mínima ainda com a voz rouca, sedutora.

Alice o empurrou contra a parede novamente, fazendo uso apenas da mão que se encontrava em seu pescoço. Brett achou melhor soltar o castanho, desfazendo o envolvimento de sua mão no genital pulsante e erguendo as mãos em um sinal de rendição. O novato reduziu a distância entre seus rostos lentamente, fazendo uso de uma expressão de poucos amigos enquanto a ponta dos seus dedos pressionavam a carne do pescoço do louro. O Crowler engoliu em seco, receoso.

\- meus motivos não lhe dizem respeito – ditou Alice com os dentes cerrados, antes de, com a outra mão agarrar o membro ereto de Brett, o surpreendendo.

\- o que... – o homem fora valado quando o castanho soltou o seu pescoço, agarrando o colarinho e o puxando com certa brutalidade, forçando os dois corpos a se chocarem.

\- cale a boca antes que eu mude de ideia – o assassino soltou, entredentes, antes de tomar os lábios alheios nos seus.

O beijo fora um pouco necessitado, violento, mas Brett não podia negar que havia gostado. Enquanto os seus lábios disputavam a dominância, as mãos do castanho seguiram para o zíper do seu macacão.

\- não se preocupe. A minha boca vai ficar ocupada demais pqra ficar lhe fazendo perguntas – disse o louro antes de suspirar quando a mão de dedos longos se fechou ao redor de sua ereção por dentro do macacão.

O louro empurrou as mangas do macacão alheio, o fazendo deslizar pelos ombros do castanho e cair. Stiles puxou o macacão do outro detento para baixo, o despindo parcialmente. Brett sorriu com o ataque em seu pescoço. Alice avançou com os lábios contra a sua pele, lhe mordendo e chupando. Aquele cara com certeza deixaria marcas em si. Não estava tomando o mínimo cuidado com a sua pele, usando dos dentes sempre que queria.

\- para alguém que não estava interessado em sexo, você me parece bem entrosado – o louro provocou enquanto juntava a sua ereção com a do castanho, passando a masturbar os dois simultaneamente.

\- eu já disse para calar a boca – ralhou o castanho investindo com a cintura contra mão do outro, passando a serpentear o corpo.

\- okay. Me calando - disse o Crowler passando a escorregar as costas pela parede do box, se permitindo cair de joelhos diante do homem de brincos.

O louro agarrou o pau pulsante do castanho com punho firme, antes de olhar para cima. O homem mordeu o lábio inferior com a visão que tinha. Aquele castanho de brincos, olhando sua direção com um olhar severo, lábios entreabertos por onde escapavam suspiros, e a ereção do mesmo dominando o seu campo de visão.

\- você fica ainda mais sexy visto daqui de baixo – o Crowler pronunciou com um sorriso safado. Antes mesmo que Stiles o mandasse calar a boca mais uma vez, o homem lambeu a glande rosada com avidez.

Stiles suspirou com o toque quente e úmido em seu falo. Ele se sentia estranho ao apreciar aquele tipo de toque tão íntimo. A sua mente dizia para ele quebrar o pescoço do louro por se atrever a lhe tocar de forma tão atrevida. Mas o seu corpo tremia em apreciação. O homem passou a mover a cabeça para a frente, engolindo o pau do castanho até a metade.

Alice gemeu rouco. O seu membro pulsou uma vez contra a língua atrevida, a sentindo deslizar lentamente antes de Brett deixar o seu pau escapar pelos lábios umedecidos.

\- ainda não gosta disso? – questionou o louro observando o outro suspirar um pouco pesado.

\- é... – o castanho suspirou, ainda inerte, incrédulo, com a sensação prazerosa que sentira há pouco – até que está sendo interessante – disse o assassino movendo a cintura, deslizando a sua ereção parcialmente molhada com a saliva do Crowler, o vendo soltar um sorriso safado.

\- você quer que eu continue? – inquiriu Brett e o assassino sorrir de canto..

\- você disse que me faria mudar de ideia, não? – argumentou Stiles em resposta 

O louro sorriu convencido. Quando ele abriu a boca para poder acolher a cabeça rosada do pau pulsante e molhado a sua frente, o louro fora surpreendido quando o seu cabelo fora agarrado bruscamente.

\- você está me saindo melhor do que a encomenda, Brett – disse o castanho permanecendo a bater com o seu pau na face alheia.

\- e então? Qual é o meu? – indagou o louro, sensualmente, deixando o castanho confuso.

\- seu o quê? – questionou vendo o outro agarrar o seu membro com a mão, o guiando para a própria boca, deslizando os lábios e a língua pela lateral de sua ereção enquanto a masturbava.

\- qual é o meu nome? Pelo o que eu vi, todos os seus capangas têm nome de cartas. Qual é a minha carta, senhor? – respondeu antes de levar a ponta rosada do pau alheio aos seus lábios, a envolvendo suavemente, antes de a sugar com vontade, sentindo o gosto do pré-gozo dominar a sua língua.

Alice sorriu.

\- primeiramente, você deve me chamar de Alice, e não senhor. E você vai dar um ótimo Coringa – respondeu Stiles estocando uma vez contra a boca do louro, o ouvindo rir abafado assim que voltou a ter apenas a sua glande na boca.

\- espero poder lhe servir sempre, Alice. Meu pau está babando só de estar lhe chupando – ditou o detendo deslizando a outra mão pelo próprio corpo até alcançar a própria ereção, passando a se masturbar enquanto o castanho voltava a lhe estocar a boca.

Valete adentrou o banheiro com uma expressão preocupada. Estava apavorado com a desgraça que Brett poderia lhe causar ao provocar aquele cara daquele jeito. Mas, ao focar o olhar no banheiro e ver o colega de cela gozando enquanto batia uma punheta, ajoelhado diante do seu superior, estando este com o macacão parcialmente despido e suspirando alto, o homem arregalou os olhos e recuou rapidamente, se retirando do banheiro.

\- porra! – exclamou baixinho enquanto recuava a passos lentos e silenciosos.

Aparentemente, o Crowler não irritara Alice. Muito pelo contrário, conseguira até aliviar um pouco o mesmo. Mas se ele fosse pego ali, naquele lugar e naquele momento, talvez a irritação de Alice retornasse com força total. Então ele iria ter que esperar para tirar a água do joelho.


	46. See

A equipe se aconchegou no jato disponibilizado pelo governo, enquanto se espalhavam pelo mesmo. Erica e Vernon estavam sentado de frente para Allison, com a loura dormindo apoiada no ombro do homem, que estava engajado em um diálogo com a Argent sobre tipos de armamentos. Scott estava deitado em dois acentos, usando de fones de ouvidos, enquanto Isaac se encontrava dormindo ao lado de Peter.

Aquele caso havia sido cansativo para todos. Mas Derek não tinha sono. Ele apenas precisava se sentar e descansar um pouco. No entanto, ele estava preocupado. O ocorrido com o seu tio no meio da operação de captura e apreensão havia mexido consigo. Ver o homem que lhe ensinou a atirar e a manter o foco em uma situação daquelas simplesmente paralisar diante de uma arma, estando ele igualmente armado. Aquela imagem se repetia em sua cabeça várias vezes, toda vez que olhava para Peter.

Era evidente que aquele adolescente havia mexido com o Tate. O louro havia ficado pensativo e desligado desde que conseguiram apreender toda a droga que seria transportada e uma parte das pessoas que se encontravam envolvidos naquela organização criminosa. O homem se encontrava calado, distante, aprisionado em seu próprio mundo. Derek já não suportava mais o silêncio do tio. Peter não era daquele jeito. O Hale só havia visto o tio tão silencioso uma vez em toda a sua vida. E ele odiava a ideia de Peter silencioso. Isso lhe lembrava da morte do seu pai.

\- quer jogar um pouco? – inquiriu o moreno de olhos verdes, se sentando diante do tio com o tabuleiro de xadrez em mãos.

Ele não gostava muito do jogo. Mas aquele tabuleiro de casas brancas e pretas parecia entreter o louro e o assassino da equipe. O Hale tentou não pensar muito em Stiles. Na verdade, ele preferia não pensar no castanho. A sua mente entrava em pane sempre em que se lembrava de que Alice não era o verdadeiro assassino do seu pai. Saber que havia vivido em função de uma mentira por mais de uma década era demais para si. Ele compreendia que Alice não era, de fato, o assassino do seu pai, mas preferia não pensar sobre isso. Sempre que pensava, começava a se questionar várias vezes, começava a notar os nós soltos que ninguém poderia lhe fornecer a outra ponta para que ele pudesse os amarrar.

Peter ergueu o olhar do copo de whisky em sua mão, apoiada a mesa, para o tabuleiro de xadrez fechado em uma maleta pequena na mão do sobrinho. Aquele jogo lhe lembrava Stiles. Lhe lembrava como o outro era bom em jogos e como eles o entretinham. Suspirando, ele voltou a abaixar o olhar para o whisky já sem gelo após a fusão do mesmo.

\- não, obrigado. Não estou muito interessado em jogos, no momento – respondeu puxando o pegador de gelo, levando um cubo do balde metálico já um pouco cheio de água, o depositando em seu copo, antes puxar uma rodela de limão e a colocar no copo.

\- vamos lá! Eu não sou tão ruim nesse jogo – comentou Derek, tentando distrair o tio de seja lá o que fosse que estivesse o perturbando.

Peter olhou para o sobrinho, curioso. Derek não tinha o costume de ser gentil consigo. Não desde que fora afastado do FBI. O seu sobrinho não lhe tinha mais como o homem honesto e sensato que via há anos atrás. Derek agora lhe via. Como um criminoso com conhecimento jurídico que fora permitido a exercer cargo de agente por necessidade. Ele sabia disso.

\- uma partida não vai matar ninguém – disse o louro, bebericando de sua bebida e logo Derek abriu a maleta.

Após todas as peças estarem devidamente organizadas, o Hale iniciou o jogo movendo um cavalo. Peter moveu um peão. Derek moveu um peão e Peter moveu outro. Quando o moreno de olhos verdes moveu o seu outro cavalo, Peter lambeu os lábios.

\- o que você quer, exatamente, Derek? – indagou o louro vendo o sobrinho parar de mover a peça por menos de um segundo, antes de a posicionar em uma casa branca.

Era um pouco irônico posicionar-se em uma casa branca quando estava sendo obrigado a abrir o jogo para o seu tio.

\- foi o Stiles? – inquiriu Derek deixando o louro confuso.

\- perdão? – questionou Peter vendo o moreno franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- foi o Stiles que fez você paralisar daquele jeito? Durante a operação? – perguntou Derek vendo o tio lamber o lábio inferior, sutilmente. Um claro sinal de incômodo. O louro se sentia encurralado.

\- por que está interessado em saber sobre isso? – indagou o louro movendo uma de suas peças.

Derek pensou um pouco antes de responder.

\- você não é do tipo que se preocupa com o lixo criminoso da sociedade – comentou Peter, venenoso, tentando desviar a atenção do sobrinho para outro assunto.

O Hale suspirou. Ele sabia que merecia aquele tipo de tratamento frio do seu tio. Peter cuidou de si como um pai. O Tate fizera de tudo para tentar cobrir a ausência do cunhado na vida do sobrinho. No entanto, tudo oque recebera fora frieza, discussões, ofensas e rebeldia por parte do moreno de olhos verdes.

O motivo?

A acusação de corrupção que fora o motivo da exoneração de Peter do FBI.

Durante as investigações da morte de Alexander, surgiram provas de que Peter havia fornecido informações do caso Alice para alguém, com mensagens estranhas para alguém, além de a localização da cela de Alice. Para completar toda a sujeira, uma boa quantia em dinheiro entrou na conta do Tate. Trezentos mil dólares era uma quantia que realmente valia a pena questionar a origem. Na época, aquilo pareceu ser o suficiente para Derek colocar toda a culpa da morte do seu pai em Peter. O moreno detestava o louro com todo o ódio que seu coração adolescente poderia nutrir. Por semanas ele não falou com o seu tio. Depois de muita insistência por parte de Talia e de sua irmã Laura, Derek abriu a sua mente para o fato de que Peter nunca iria querer o marido de sua irmã morto.

Meses depois, Peter fora completamente descartado como suspeito da morte de Alexander. No entanto, a acusação de corrupção perdurou. Assim como a cisma de Derek com ele. O ódio se tornou apenas desconforto e desconfiança. O moreno de olhos verdes não conseguia confiar nem em sua própria família.

Hoje, Derek sabia que acusação era falsa. Não demorou para que ele juntasse as peças em sua cabeça. Se o FBI usou Alice como sinalizador para atrair o verdadeiro assassino, mas quando tudo falhou, eles simplesmente jogaram a culpa sobre o assassino mirim, acreditando que ninguém sairia perdendo, eles poderiam fazer o mesmo com Peter. Alice ganharia um nome em sua lista de mortos, o país seria tranquilizado em poucos dias e a família Hale receberia justiça pela morte do seu ente querido, enquanto Peter era afastado do FBI, mas ainda sairia com uma boa quantia no bolso. O louro já estava com o dinheiro, o qual eles não conseguiram comprovar a ligação com a morte de Alexander. Ele perderia o emprego, mas, em troca, receberia trezentos mil dólares. 

\- me desculpe. Eu... fui um merda com você por todos esses anos. Fiquei tão concentrado em meu ódio por Stiles, que vive uma mentira em que apenas eu acreditei. Me desculpe por não acreditar em você, tio – pediu o moreno de olhos verdes movendo mais um peão para frente.

Peter ergueu um olhar surpreso para o sobrinho. Ele não esperava por aquela atitude de seu sobrinho. Ainda mais tão cedo assim. Derek era bastante orgulhoso. Poderia demorar, mas, mais cedo ou mais tarde, o homem iria aceitar a realidade, engolir o orgulho e encarar os próprios atos e opiniões.

\- isso foi mais cedo do que eu esperava – comentou o louro movendo o próprio bispo até o limite lateral do tabuleiro.

\- eu... Admirava tanto o que você e o meu pai faziam. Eu admirava tanto o FBI que me deixei levar por mentiras ao invés de ouvir minha própria família – continuou Derek ao mesmo tempo em que dava continuidade ao jogo.

\- está tudo bem. Não é como se eu pudesse lhe culpar por algo. Você era só uma criança. O que importa é o que você pretende fazer agora com as informações que obteve – disse o Tate capturando um peão adversário.

\- eu só quero entender – argumentou o mais novo capturando um peão do tio, que, instantaneamente, moveu o bispo até a peça que havia capturado o seu peão.

\- esse momento de reflexão é seu, mas não quer dizer que você não possa procurar ajuda – disse o homem vendo o sobrinho mover o próprio bispo.

\- na verdade, tem algo que eu gostaria de lhe perguntar – disse Derek, um tanto receoso.

\- vá em frente – disse Peter tomando o último gole de whisky de seu copo antes de se servir de mais um copo.

\- por que você é tão próximo de Alice? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o Tate lhe fitar com seriedade, antes de abaixar o olhar para o tabuleiro.

\- no que está pensando? Sei que não acredita mais que Alice é o assassino do seu pai – indagou movendo o seu cavalo.

\- como pode manter uma relação tão... Próxima com alguém como ele, com um assassino? Ele pode não ter matado o meu pai, mas matou muita gente. Isso é um fato – Derek desenvolveu a sua pergunta vendo o homem a sua frente voltar a lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- você ainda mantém o seu complexo policial. Mas não é como se eu esperasse algo diferente – respondeu passando a colocar mais uma rodela de limão em seu whisky, pegando a antiga com a ajuda de um palito de dente e a levar a boca.

\- isso não me responde – ditou o Hale vendo o Tate acolher a fruta na boca, passando a mastigar a mesma.

\- eu diria que o fato de eu ser considerado o gênio por muitos seria o motivo de tudo. Afinal, eu já falei uma vez e repito: apenas um gênio pode amar alguém como Alice. Mas isso seria demasiadamente específico, sem contar que eu vejo muita gente incrivelmente inteligente que adquire o seu posicionamento. Isso apenas lhe deixaria mais confuso e distante da realidade – ditou o louro avançando com o cavalo.

\- sem rodeios, Peter, por favor. Você o trata como um filho. Eu quero entender o que leva a você, um homem honesto, que me criou e tentou de tudo para que eu não sentisse mais falta do meu pai do que eu senti, a gostar de um homem que matou tanta gente e não se arrepende de nada – falou o moreno de olhos verdes movendo o seu cavalo.

\- sabe o que é complexo de policial, Derek? - inquiriu o mais velho vendo o homem de olhos verdes negar com a cabeça.

Peter moveu a sua rainha.

\- isso é algo que a maioria dos oficiais e agentes têm. Vocês são dominados por seu senso de justiça, colocam na cabeça que criminosos são apenas criminosos e se esquecem completamente que eles são gente. Criminosos dão pessoas, homens e mulheres comuns, seres humanos. Seja agente federal ou um mero policial, todos fizemos o juramento de defender nosso povo e nossa pátria a todo custo. No entanto, o que vocês realmente protegem é o seu nome, a sua concepção de justiça e o conceito de honestidade – o louro ditou com calma e clareza, fazendo o Hale franzir o cenho em sua direção.

\- as pessoas nem sempre querem ser criminosas, Derek. Claro, há sim pessoas que sonham em construir o que o Vernon construiu, pessoas que sonham em ser um Isaac, pessoas que apenas querem ser como Erica, e ainda aquelas que querem se tornar alguém como Stiles. Mas o fato de essas pessoas existirem, não anula a existência dos outros. Me diga, Derek, o que é um limão? – explicou o Tate fazendo o sobrinho lhe fitar confuso.

\- ah... Uma fruta? – a resposta saíra como uma pergunta, devido a confusão do homem.

\- mas toda fruta é um limão? – questionou o mais velho vendo o sobrinho tomar uma expressão pensativa na face.

\- você prendeu a Erica. Você foi quem a tirou da liberdade, impedindo que a garota continuasse com o motivo que lhe levou a caçar ela. O que lhe levou a prender a Erica foram os crimes dela, mas o que a levou a cometer esses crimes? Você nunca se fez essa pergunta? – argumentou o mais velho vendo o sobrinho morder o lábio inferior.

\- às vezes, criminosos são tão vítimas quanto as vítimas que eles fazem. O que levou Vernon a ser um dos maiores traficantes de arma do nosso país? O que levou Isaac a criar uma droga incrível e quase impossível de se copiar? O que levou Erica a ser uma incrível assassina de homens e uma ladra experiente? O que levou Alice a ser o maior assassino do país apenas sendo apenas uma criança? Para a maioria dos oficiais e policiais, apenas prender o clado é o suficiente. Vocês querem saber os fatos para poderem apenas chegar ao culpado e finalizar tudo. Eu quero saber os fatos para entender o motivo que levou o culpado aos seus crimes e então pensar em como devo tratar aquela pessoa. Porque, acima de tudo, eu sou um homem da lei, Derek, e enquanto um criminoso continuar sendo um ser humano, eu vou proteger ele. Eu não vou negar a existência de seus crimes, muito menos deixar que ele saia impune, mas eu jurei proteger o meu povo e manter a ordem e a lei. Nós podemos fazer os dois, mas a maioria de nós ignora que os criminosos também são o nosso povo. – ditou o Tate antes de levar o copo de whisky aos lábios.

Derek, pensativo com tudo o que acabara de ouvir, apenas moveu o cavalo para o limite lateral do tabuleiro.

\- e você é melhor no jogo quando não tem que pensar em tanta coisa. Xeque-mate. – disse o louro ao atravessar o campo com a sua rainha, a posicionando em uma das casas diagonais ao rei de Derek.

\- eu entendi. Eles ainda são seres humanos e... Merecem respeito. Mas isso ainda não me diz porque trata o Stiles do mesmo jeito que trata a Malia. – ditou Derek, deixando o tabuleiro de xadrez de lado e se focando na conversa com o tio.

Ele estava necessitado de respostas.

\- Alice... É uma pessoa adulta. Hoje é um homem crescido e, provavelmente, uma mulher, também. Mas eu ainda vejo ele como uma criança. Ei não sei, exatamente, o que se passou no passado daquela criança para a transformar em uma criminosa tão perigosa. No entanto, a verdade por trás dele é óbvia: Stiles não teve uma boa tutela. Stiles tem uma aversão tremenda a homens e mulheres adultos. Ele se conecta mais facilmente com crianças. Alexander e eu fomos ao primeiros adultos com os quais eu já vi ele interagir bem. Segundo ele, fomos os primeiros que o tratamos como uma criança, não como um brinquedo ou uma arma – explicou o mais velho tomando uma expressão tristonha em sua face.

No mesmo instante Derek se lembrou da cena causada pelo castanho no hospital em Miami. O momento em que o castanho ralhou com o tio, o homem com quem ele agia com tamanho carinho e uma surpreendente dependência afetiva, ao mesmo tempo em que apontava uma arma apara a própria cabeça, alegando não ser uma arma para que Peter pudesse o controlar como bem entendesse.

\- isso está relacionado com o surto dele em Miami? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o Tate suspirar 

\- eu vacilei com ele. Eu disse que nunca o veria como uma arma. Mas na primeira chance que eu tenho de trabalhar com o garoto, eu fui lá e o usei como uma ferramenta. Stiles estava desestabilizado pelo que a Laura fez com os brincos. O caso com aquele homem, Sebastian Crane, o estressou demais. Foi como um vazamento de gás. E eu fui a faísca. O modo como eu o tratei, fez com que ele explodisse e fugisse. O fracasso daquele caso foi tão meu, quanto dele – confessou o louro voltando a beber do líquido cobreado em seu copo.

\- não seja tão duro consigo mesmo, Peter. Nós também viemos pegando no pé dele desde que fora retirado de Alcatraz – o Hale tentou apaziguar o peso na consciência do seu tio.

\- mas vocês não prometeram a ele que nunca o veriam ou o tratariam como uma ferramenta. Eu, sim. – ditou o Tate desviando o olhar para a janela, não podendo ver o sobrinho lhe fitar sem saber o que falar.

\- o que sabe sobre o passado de Alice? – indagou Derek vendo Peter erguer a sobrancelha em questionamento, por um segundo.

\- apenas o que ele nos contou em interrogatórios – respondeu o mais velho observando o outro homem menear brevemente, abaixando o olhar.

\- você ainda não viu as fitas que estão com sua mãe, não é? – inquiriu o louro e o mais novo negou com a cabeça.

\- teme alguma coisa nelas? – Derek lambeu os lábios, nervoso.

\- ele – a resposta não fora a esperada pelo mais velho.

\- não seja tão duro consigo mesmo. Se te serve de consolo, você vai ser melhor para você. Ver e ouvir... Vai ser melhor do que procurar por opiniões formadas. Forme a sua – o homem tomou mais um gole do whisky, antes de se erguer para poder guardar a garrafa da bebida e o copo que usara.

Derek apenas observou o tio, antes de desviar o olhar para o tabuleiro de xadrez a sua frente. Ele havia evitado ir até a casa de sua mãe desde que a mesma lhe revelara a verdade sobre Alexander e Alice. Saber que vivera em função de uma mentira lhe dera um tipo de curto circuito no cérebro. Ele não sabia o que pensar. Não mais. Passara anos acreditando que Alice se deleitara em matar o seu pai, quando na verdade o castanho tinha o seu pai como uma figura paterna, assim como tinha Peter. 

Ele não teria mais como correr.

Estava demasiadamente necessitado de respostas. Estava desesperado para tentar entender. E se Peter havia lhe dito que assistir aos interrogatórios gravados iria lhe ajudar a entender. Então ele iria o fazer. O homem puxou o celular do bolso e tratou de mandar uma mensagem para a esposa, alertando que passaria a noite na casa da mãe. Paige estaria dormindo, naquele horário, mas pelo dia ela veria a mensagem.

Peter abriu a porta, adentrando a casa sem se importar em ser cortês com o moreno de olhos verdes. Apesar de não morar mais naquela casa, Derek era o seu sobrinho. O homem cresceu naquela casa. Não precisava de apresentações, visto que a mesma continuava idêntica, apesar das reformas. No entanto, apesar de estar mais do que familiarizado com a casa, o homem de olhos claros se encontrava nervoso. Ele não sabia como começar, muito menos o que esperar. Ele apenas fechou a porta da casa, a trancando novamente, antes de seguir, nervoso, para a sala.

\- você pode usar o escritório do seu pai. Vai ser melhor do que o quarto e você vai ter mais privacidade – sugeriu o Tate enquanto afrouxava a gravata em seu pescoço, desfazendo o nó da mesma.

\- eu preciso do computador da minha mãe. Sabe onde ela guarda? – inquiriu o Hale vendo o tio começar a subir as escadas.

\- eu vou pegar. Espero aí embaixo – ditou o mais velho antes de sumir no corredor do andar de cima.

Derek se viu inquieto na sala. Ele se desfez de sua gravata e do terno, os jogando sobre o sofá, para em seguida se jogar sentado no mesmo. Estava temeroso com o que pudesse encontrar nos vídeos do interrogatório de Alice. Tinha medo do que poderia pensar de si mesmo depois que assistisse ao garoto de onze anos que encantou os seus pais e o seu tio.

Quando Peter desceu as escadas com o notebook em mãos, o moreno de olhos verdes se ergueu, engolindo em seco. O louro lhe estendeu o aparelho, mas, quando Derek pegou um lado do computador, o Tate manteve o outro lado preso. O Hale ergueu o olhar para o mais velho, o vendo lhe fitar com bastante seriedade. O seu tio parecia querer dizer algo para si, mas as palavras não eram proferidas. O moreno se viu confuso e mais nervoso.

\- os laudos médicos dele estão aí. Os psicológicos e físicos. Tome cuidado com essas informações, Derek. Se eu descobrir que as informações contidas nesse computador foram usadas contra ele, vamos ter um problema sério. Muito sério – o louro alertou o sobrinho o vendo franzir o cenho, antes de menear positivamente em concordância.

\- eu vou tomar cuidado – Derek tentou tranquilizar o tio.

\- ótimo. Leia os laudos também. Vai facilitar a sua compreensão do caso – disse o mais velho antes de se dirigir para a cozinha.

\- eu vou preparar um café, vai querer? – inquiriu o Tate sumindo do cômodo.

\- sim, eu vou – respondeu olhando atentamente para o aparelho em suas mãos. 

O seu nervosismo ainda lhe dominava. Sentia duas mãos estranhas, como se a qualquer momento elas fossem começar a se mover sozinhas. Era como se elas não fossem suas. Respirando fundo, tentando se acalmar, Derek seguiu pelo corredor, a passos lentos, se aproximando cada vez mais do fim do corredor, onde havia uma porta fechada. A porta que ele evitava entrar. Ele parou diante da porta de madeira, olhando fixamente para maçaneta redonda. As suas mãos suavam e a sua garganta estava seca.

Com a mão trêmula e encharcada de suor, o Hale girou a maçaneta, sentindo a porta se mover levemente para trás, como se ela já soubesse de sua intenção. Respirando fundo, ele tentou se preparar para adentrar o escritório que um dia pertenceu ao seu pai. As lembranças de sua infância e início de sua adolescência ainda estavam frescas em sua mente. Lembranças dos dias em que ele entrava correndo por essa mesma porta, segurando um carrinho pequeno ou então uma pequena pistola de água.

Ao empurrar a porta, dando passagem para o cômodo, o homem suspirou. Ele quase podia ver o seu pai ali, sentado em sua cadeira. Do mesmo jeito que sempre estava quando Derek vinha até ele correndo pedindo para que pudessem brincar juntos. Alexander passava um bom tempo em seu escritório quando podia ficar em casa. Ele sempre deixava para revisar a papelada do trabalho em casa, assim poderia passar ainda mais tempo com a família.

Derek sentiu o peito se apertar com a visão que tinha. A sua mãe sempre fizera questão de manter o escritório do seu pai idêntico ao que o homem costumava deixar. Ela não se importava que usassem o cômodo. Muito pelo contrário. Laura e Malia costumavam estudar as coisas do trabalho e da faculdade no escritório de Alexander. Quando não estavam seus quartos, na sala ou na cozinha, elas estavam no escritório, trabalhando e estudando.

O escritório possuía uma grande mesa de estudos, com várias gavetas e uma luminária. Uma cadeira de rodinhas, onde Alexander costumava se sentar, atrás da mesa e duas cadeiras de madeira do outro lado. Nas duas laterais do escritório haviam estantes repletas de livros. Um lado era completamente científico e focado em trabalho e estudos variados, o outro era repleto de literatura ficcional, dramática ou romancista.

Derek se aproximou da cadeira de rodinhas, puxando a mesma para que ele pudesse se sentar, antes de depositar o computador sobre a mesa. Quando se sentou, o Hale parou brevemente para poder admirar a vista do escritório. Não era a primeira vez que ele fazia isso, se colocar no lugar do seu pai e admirar a vista que o homem tinha quando estava trabalhando. Mas era a primeira vez que ele fazia depois de ter saído daquela casa.

\- eu quero entender, pai. Quero entender o que você viu nele – murmurou o moreno de olhos verdes, acariciando os braços da cadeira com as mãos, como se isso pudesse lhe aproximar do seu falecido pai.

Ele sabia que não fazia o menor sentido. Aquela, se quer, era a mesma cadeira que o seu pai usava há vários anos atrás. No entanto, aquilo parecia certo de se fazer. Lhe acalmava o peito. Como se aquela carícia feita na cadeira, fizesse como se ele sentisse o seu pai acariciando os seus ombros novamente.

Talvez seu pai quisesse que ele sentisse a mesma afeição que sentia por Stiles.

Mas isso era algo que talvez Derek jamais fosse ter certeza.


	47. Troublesome

Derek encarava, nervoso, a imagem a sua frente. Ele já havia assistido a todos interrogatórios de Alice que foram conduzidos por especialistas em saúde mental.

Fora perturbador

Era incrível como aquela criança não expressava nada. Stiles não dizia nada, não expressava nada, não fazia nada. O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos e aparência delicada apenas encarava a pessoa responsável por conduzir o interrogatório com um sorriso gentil no rosto. Ele estava debochando do adulto a sua frente. Aquela era a quinta psicóloga a tomar as rédeas do interrogatório do jovem assassino. Em determinado ponto do vídeo, assim como em vários outros, ele voltou a o fazer.

O seu olhar se desviou da mulher de longos cabelos louros, para se focar na câmera. A sua expressão se tornou séria, como se estivesse olhando para algo que o incomodava. O seu olhar, apesar de ser inexpressivo, era penetrante. O sorriso gentil voltou a surgir em seus lábios, voltando a lhe dar um ar inocente que Derek e todos os que já haviam assistido àquele interrogatório sabiam que era falso.

A mulher no vídeo se deu por vencida. Mais uma vez aquele adolescente havia feito os médicos desistirem de arrancar alguma informação de si. O garoto permaneceu a olhar fixamente para a câmera. Aquela imagem assustava Derek. Era como se Alice não estivesse olhando para câmera, mas sim para ele. Ele se sentia analisado, ameaçado, despido, inutilizado. Tudo com apenas o olhar de um garoto de apenas onze anos.

O primeiro vídeo em que Alexander Hale aparecera no lugar de algum psicólogo mexeu com Derek. Ele não pôde deixa de se sentir emocionado ao ouvir a voz do pai mais uma vez. O ver se mexendo e fazendo uso de seu jeito simpático lhe trazia tantas memórias. O agente não percebeu que sorria bobo para o vídeo gravado do seu pai.

Mas o seu sorriso morreu com a presença de Alice. O garoto sorriu largo com a presença do Hale a sua frente após ser jogado sentado em sua cadeira. Enquanto os policiais algemavam suas correntes a mesa, o garoto de cabelos longos apenas sustentava um sorriso na direção do agente de olhos. O seu sorriso era grande e branco, como o de um gato sorridente. O agente treinado deu início ao interrogatório. Ele fazia as mesmas perguntas que os psicólogos.

“_Qual é o seu nome?” _

_“Quantos anos você tem?” _

_“Quem são os seus pais?” _

_“Você sabe por que está aqui?”_

Nada.

Nenhuma resposta, seja física ou verbal. Alice apenas permanecia sentado, com a coluna perfeitamente ereta, encarando o agente Hale se frustrar cada vez mais. E então primeira reação, veio. Não uma esperada por Alexander, mas, sim, a já esperada por Derek. Stiles desviou o olhar para a câmera e o seu sorriso se tornou minimamente mais largo. Era perturbador o modo como ele nada respondia. Apenas sorria e encarava a câmera como se fosse um modelo cujo objetivo era criar uma atmosfera maligna para a câmera capturar.

Aquele garoto deveria ter saído de algum livro de Stephen King, com certeza.

Alexander voltou a insistir nos tópicos jogos mentais com o intuito de analisar o raciocínio lógico daquela criança. Stiles apenas os realizava com demasiada simplicidade. A criança não poderia ligar menos para aquilo tudo. Já havia realizado várias vezes coisas daquele tipo desde que fora preso. Já estava até habituado. Arriscaria até mesmo a dizer que poderia prever qual seria o jogo sugerido pelo agente a cada vez que terminavam algum jogo.

Sempre calado, o garoto de longos cabelos castanhos suspirou desgosto quando Alexander sugeriu o quinto jogo. O homem permanecia a repetir as perguntas a casa um ou dois minutos. O principal jogo mental era aquele. A ideia era fazer Alice se focar tanto nos jogos que realizava com o homem - montar blocos, encaixar peças, quebra-cabeças, identificação de imagens – que acabaria perdendo o foco em manter o seu silêncio e acabaria falando.

Mas a criança se mostrou extremamente boa em jogos mentais. Se Derek não conhecesse Stiles nos dias atuais, diria que aquele garoto nas filmagens era mudo. Os laudos médicos e os relatórios escritos por seu pai não lhe traziam informação alguma diferente das que ele já tinha. Stiles praticamente virou um objeto de estudo. Um experimento humano que o FBI escondeu durante todo o período do interrogatório. Todos os testes e jogos mentais realizados naquela criança indicavam uma inteligência muito acima da média.

Um gênio.

Era o que os laudos psicológicos diziam.

Todo resultado de análise dos laudos indicavam a mesma coisa. Alice realizava todos os teste de inteligência com perfeição. No entanto, os testes de personalidade não eram respondidos. O garoto parecia querer esfregar a sua inteligência na cara dos agentes, mas sem nunca expressar a sua personalidade. E eles tentaram de tudo. Todos os testes legalizados no país foram realizados, mas nenhum fora respondido por Stiles.

Derek suspirou.

Já fazia horas que estava assistindo aqueles vídeos e lendo todos os laudos médicos dos exames e testes realizados no garoto. Mas ele não conseguiu identificar nada em Stiles. Alice continuava exatamente como ele passou a vida inteira imaginando e odiando. Exatamente como a criança que viu no tribunal no dia do julgamento há vários anos atrás: alguém frio de poucas expressões e nenhuma consideração pelos outros. Não havia nada que lhe chamava a atenção no garoto. Nada que o fizesse sentir o mínimo de afeto ou consideração pelo maior assassino dos Estados Unidos.

_“Eu sei que você é muito inteligente. Também sei que você foi o culpado por todas aquelas mortes. E você sabe muito bem que eu sei” _

Alexander começou a falar, chamando a atenção tanto de Alice quanto de Derek. Como o esperado por ambos os Hales, o garoto de cabelos longos e e brilhantes nada expressou.

_“Mas eu tenho uma pergunta. Fico me perguntando isso desde o primeiro interrogatório que fizeram com você.”_

O agente Hale voltou a falar, ainda tendo a atenção de Alice e Derek.

_“Você é um garoto inteligente e com um certo nível de crueldade. Eu sou inteligente, mas você é muito mais inteligente, pelo que os nossos estudos dizem. Então, eu me pergunto...” _

_“Com o que você sonha?” _

Derek franziu o cenho para a pergunta feita por seu pai. Aonde o seu velho queria chegar com aquilo. Mas o que mais lhe chamou a atenção não fora a pergunta do seu pai. O moreno de olhos verdes moveu os dedos com velocidade, apertando a tecla da seta da esquerda, fazendo o vídeo voltar cinco segundos.

_“Com o que você sonha?” _

A pergunta fora repetida e as sobrancelhas de Derek se ergueram brevemente. O homem voltou a rebobinar o vídeo em cinco segundos.

_“Com o que você sonha?” _

A pergunta voltou a ser proferida e, pela terceira vez seguida, o moreno de olhos verdes presenciou aquele acontecimento. Fora ali, naquele interrogatório, naquele ambiente com aparência de instalação hospitalar, com aquela simples pergunta, que tudo começou. Apenas cinco palavras foram o suficiente para quebrar a armadura impenetrável que era a mente daquela garoto e o fazer erguer a sobrancelha minimamente.

Não fora um simples ato de questionamento, como muitos poderiam pensar. Fora um movimento tão pequeno e curto que quase se passou imperceptível por Derek. Quase.

Alice nada disse. O garoto apenas continuava a sorrir ao mesmo tempo em que sustentava o seu olhar sobre o agente de olhos verdes. O vídeo se encerrou e Stiles nada mais expressou até o final do mesmo. Mas isso não fora importante. A mente de Derek já estava ocupada demais processando o questionamento de seu pai. O que Alexander queria com aquela pergunta? Porque, sejam lá qual fosse o intuito, afetou o assassino. O Hale nunca procurou se aventurar muito na vida de Stiles. De nenhum dos prisioneiros, na verdade. Ele apenas conhecia Erica bem pois fora ele quem a prendeu antes de começar a trabalhar com Scott. Mas, agora que parava para pensar, ficava curioso.

\- com o que você sonha? – o moreno questionou em um sussurro enquanto analisava a imagem congelada da criança de longos fios de cabelo que lhe encarava de volta.   
  
  
  
  


Já passava das cinco horas da manhã e Stiles permanecia embaralhando suas cartas de baralho em suas mãos. O homem de cabelos castanhos, já um pouco grandes devido ao tempo que não os cortava, estava apoiado na parede de sua cela com as costas, ficando de frente para as grades que lhe prendiam temporariamente.

Ele estava entediado novamente. Mas, acima de tudo, ele estava confuso. Havia passado todo o dia pensando no que fizera. Pensava no motivo de ter feito aquilo. Ele nunca havia gostado daquele tipo de coisa. Nunca havia se interessado em sexo. No entanto, o fato de nunca ter se interessado, não significava que ele nunca tivesse feito. Ele não era um virgem alienado, muito menos um jovem inexperiente. Teve sua cota de experiência sexual cedo demais. Sempre usou de seu corpo e aparência delicada para fazer o que tinha que fazer.

No entanto, Stiles nunca, se quer, havia tido uma ereção pelo sexo. Nunca teve se quer um espasmos de prazer ao ser tocado intimamente. A caçada, a adrenalina, o sangue e a morte, esses, sim, já lhe causaram ereções. Os verdadeiros motivos por trás de sua excitação.

Mas Stiles não era burro. Jamais foi. Ele sabia muito bem que seu corpo correspondera positivamente aos toques de Brett. O calor da mão do outro e a umidade calorosa da boca do homem ainda lhe perturbavam a mente. Talvez fosse o seu corpo, o problema. Ele havia crescido. Tinha atingido a idade adulta. Seu corpo mudou, obviamente. Maldita puberdade. Se tivesse permanecido com o seu corpo de anos atrás, talvez não tivesse sentindo essas coisas que ele tanto repugnou no passado.

Mas havia gostado. Não podia mentir. Não iria negar a verdade para si mesmo. Sem contar que fora uma coisa positiva. O orgasmo que atingiu na boca do Crowler lhe ajudara a conter sua sede de sangue. Se não tivesse tido aquele momento íntimo com o outro prisioneiro, talvez alguém estivesse morto. Sua sede de sangue era difícil de controlar quando surgia e, para piorar tudo, o ambiente em que se encontrava não lhe favorecia em nada no autocontrole.

As vezes, o castanho se perguntava o que ele poderia sentir de diferente com o seu corpo, agora que era um adulto. Crescer naquele cubículo de titânio lhe privara de acompanhar as mudanças de seu corpo completamente. Se ele havia se sentido tão bem com a boca de outra pessoa lhe envolvendo, se havia se sentido quente ao tocar outra pessoa tão intimamente, como ele se sentiria fazendo sexo? Aquela pergunta lhe rondava a mente com frequência, agora que havia descoberto novos prazeres.

O homem sentiu suas pálpebras pesarem e o seu corpo relaxar. Quando percebeu que sua mente em mais nada pensava, ele se assustou. Os seus olhos piscaram e a sua cabeça fora erguida de supetão. Se quer havia percebido que havia abaixado, minimamente, a cabeça. O seu baralho ainda se encontrava em suas mãos, não lhe surpreendendo em nada. Suspirando, ele se desencostou da parede. Sabia muito bem o que aquilo significava.

Havia chegado a hora.

Tinha atingido o seu limite de sono acumulado. O seu corpo estava implorando por descanso. Ele já não aguentava mais ficar acordado sem fazer nada. Estava óbvio. Por mais que tirasse os seus cochilos durante os dias, ficar sem dormir por tantos dias lhe consumia muito.

Suspirando, o castanho guardou o baralho em sua manga e passou as mãos nos cabelos, seguindo para uma das quatro camas. O homem se deitou na que costumava usar, se acomodando sobre o colchão horrível da prisão. Ele não demorou mais do que alguns segundos para pegar no sono. Estava demasiadamente cansado e o seu sono já estava esmurrando a sua porta há algumas boas horas.

O som incessante da emersão das bolhas estava alto o suficiente para lhe acordar aos poucos. Quando abriu os olhos, Stiles teve que os fechar rapidamente pois um líquido quente gotejou em seu rosto, próximo aos seus olhos. As gotas quentinhas escorreram por seu rosto como lágrimas antes de o rapaz abrir os olhos, confuso. Ele havia tentado levar as mãos ao rosto, para tentar enxugar os mesmo, mas as suas mãos não se moviam. O seu corpo todo não se movia.

E foi então que ele viu. O som borbulhante de liquido fervendo aumentou consideravelmente quando ele viu o mar de sangue que fervia acima de si. Toda aquela quantidade de sangue minava do teto, como um gêiser fervescente. Mas, apesar das gotas que caíram em seu rosto, o liquido vermelho não caía. Muito pelo contrário, após minar do teto da cela, o líquido escarlate era jogado para cima. Era como se Stiles estivesse no teto, e não o mar de sangue.

Ao olhar para os lados, o castanho pôde ver que tudo era consumido pleo sangue. As paredes eram cachoeiras escarlates. O chão ele não conseguia alcançar com os olhos, devido a sua paralisia, mas ele imaginava que estivesse no mesmo estado. A cama ao lado da sua fora engolida pelo sangue. O móvel derreteu aos poucos, como se o líquido vermelho não fosse sangue, mas, sim, ácido. O teto começou a se afastar e logo o homem compreendeu o que estava acontecendo. A sua cama também estava derretendo.

Assim que a beliche atingiu a altura da cama de baixo, a cama parou de se mover. Ela já não mais derretia, diferente da outra cama, que se derreteu por completo. Mas aquilo não fora o que mais chamou a atenção de Stiles. Do chão coberto de sangue fervente, o qual o castanho conseguia enxergar muito bem, agora, um pilar de sangue se ergueu devagar, como um gêiser que jorrava, mas lentamente.

Sangue borbulhante subiu na cama e logo tomou a forma de mãos, que trataram de lhe agarrar os membros firmemente. Duas dessas mãos de sangue surgiram lentamente ao lado de sua cabeça, deslizando, suave e calmamente, por seu rosto, se dirigindo para a sua boca. Logo, Stiles fora completamente imobilizado e silenciado. Quando todas aquela mãos liquidas, quentes e viscosas lhe prenderam firmemente, o homem sentiu a sua paralisia ir embora.

Ao olhar para o pilar de sangue ao lado de sua cama, o castanho fora surpreendido quando o mesmo parou de borbulhar, tomando uma forma humanoide. O ser que emergira do mar de sangue abriu os olhos instantaneamente. Não eram olhos comuns. Eram apenas esferas vermelhas brilhantes, como faróis vermelhos.

Stiles o encarou com tédio.

Não era a primeira vez que tinha aquele tipo de sonho.

Ele sabia muito bem o que viria depois.

Do teto, mais um pilar de sangue surgiu. Stiles o assistiu crescer até atingir a altura de um adulto. E então o pilar parou de borbulhar, dando lugar a outra figura humanoide. A sua cabeça estava na mesma altura da cabeça do primeiro ser que emergira do sangue. Os olhos se abriram, revelando um par de orbes prateadas e brilhantes, como uma prataria recém lustrada. Da parede contraria ao que deveriam ser as grades de sua cela, Stiles viu o sangue borbulhar com mais velocidade, criando um volume maior em uma certa região da parede.

Outro ser humanoide se formou e abriu os olhos, revelando um par de olhos amarelos como o ouro. Aquele corpo feito de sangue era maior do que os outros, mas ela também lhe direcionava o olhar. Godos ali lhe olhavam sem expressão alguma. Afinal, tudo o que os seus corpos de sangue tinham para revelar eram os seus olhos. Eles não tinham rosto para possuir expressão e seus coros possuíam apenas altura para diferencia-los. Da parede de sangue que deveria ser as grades de sua cela, Stiles pôde ver um corpo surgir. Desta vez, um mais baixo do que os demais. Assim que os seus olhos se abriram, Stiles pôde ver um par de olhos verdes escuros.

Nenhum deles se mexia. Nenhum dos quatro corpos falava. Eles se quer piscavam. Tudo o que faziam erma encarar Stiles com aqueles olhos sem íris. E então, o sangue parou de se mover. O que antes era um mar de sangue borbulhante, passou a ser apenas uma parede brilhante da cor escarlate. O castanho respirou fundo, apesar das mãos de sangue lhe cobrirem a boca, elas não tocavam as suas narinas.

A parede paralela as grades de sua cela tremulou, indicando que algo naquela parede de sangue se movia. Logo ele surgiu. Era diferente dos outros quatro. Os corpos de olhos coloridos, apesar de não borbulharem mais, possuíam os corpos feitos de sangue, mas aquele ser fora diferente. Era um corpo alto e muito bem vestido com um terno preto caminhou para fora do sangue. Mas o que mais chamava a atenção não eram as suas roupas e a diferença de corpo em relação aos outros. A coisa que mais chamava a atenção de Stiles para aquele ser era o seu rosto.

Um rosto coberto de pelugem branca, com orelhas enormes localizadas nas laterais do topo da cabeça. Os olhos vermelhos combinavam perfeitamente com o nariz rosado no centro do rosto. Os dentes longos e duros que cobria os seus lábios eram de uma branco tão intenso quanto o do seu pelo.

Um coelho.

O ser de pelos brancos na face olhou fixamente na direção de Stiles e o prisioneiro franziu o cenho em sua direção. O homem com máscara de coelho levou sua mão ao rosto branco e peludo, o movendo um pouco para cima, antes de começar a retirar a máscara. Por trás da máscara de coelho parcialmente retirada, havia um sorriso largo capaz de brilhar no escuro. Um sorriso largo com presas brilhantes surgiu no rosto de todos os cinco. Os seus dentes iam de orelha a orelha. Sorrisos tão largos que eram impossíveis de se dar com um rosto comum.

O homem sentiu uma lufada de ar quente em sua orelha direita. Com os olhos focados e em alerta, o castanho olhou para o lado, vendo mais um ser vermelho de olhos escarlate. O sorriso largo estava tão próximo de si que Stiles não pôde deixar de desviar o olhar para dentes grandes e brilhantes.

\- sua vez – o corpo de sangue deitado ao lado de Stiles pronunciou com uma voz grossa.

\- sua vez – o outro corpo de olhos vermelhos pronunciou com uma voz grossa e duplicada, fazendo Stiles voltar a olhar para si.

\- sua vez

\- sua vez

\- sua vez

\- sua vez

De um por um, todos foram começando a repetir aquelas palavras de forma incessante, até que um coro se formou. Stiles já estava enlouquecendo com aquilo. Ele odiava aquela parte. Logo todos os corpos feitos de sangue começaram a produzir um filete do líquido escarlate , que se dirigiu para o ar, entre Stiles e o teto de sangue, se ligando.

O silêncio reinou e logo todos os corpos se desfizeram em sangue, o qual voou para o ponto em que todos os filetes de sangue se ligavam. Stiles assistiu, ainda silenciado pelas mãos de sangue que lhe amordaçavam, o líquido ferver e flutuar no ar enquanto se moldava em um novo corpo. Assim que o líquido vermelho parou de borbulhar no ar, o castanho viu o mesmo se moldar em um novo corpo.

Um corpo igual ao seu.

O Stilinski encarou, surpreso, a sua imagem completamente ensanguentada lhe fitar com intensidade, antes de abrir um sorriso largo, igual aos sorrisos dos outros corpos.

\- SUA VEEEEZ! – o castanho que flutuava coberto de sangue gritou a plenos pulmões.

E foi então que tudo desabou. As paredes, o chão e o teto se romperam, liberando uma vazão de sangue tão forte que Stiles se quer teve tempo de pensar em fazer algo. Quando ele piscou, o líquido escarlate que rompeu as quatro paredes, o teto e o chão em uma explosão vermelha já se chocava no centro da cela. Não demorou nem dois segundos para que ele sentisse o seu corpo começar a ser submerso em um mar vermelho. O homem teve tempo apenas de respirar fundo e fechar os olhos, antes de sentir o líquido cobrir seu corpo completamente.

Assim que toda a cela se encheu com o líquido vermelho, Stiles sentiu uma movimentação estranha. Finalmente se viu livre das mãos que lhe seguravam e lhe calavam por todo aquele tempo. No entanto, não tivera tempo de se sentir aliviado. Uma estranha correnteza surgiu, passando a lhe mover. Por mais que abrisse os olhos, lhe não enxergava nada. Estava submerso em um líquido escuro demais para enxergar através dele.

Em um dado momento, sentiu o seu corpo girar e girar embaixo de todo aquele mar de sangue. A correnteza fazia um movimento espiralado, ele só não sabia o porquê. O seu corpo fora puxado para baixo e logo ele sentiu a sua cabeça e o seu torso livres do líquido escuro que o cercava, antes de sentir um baque forte em suas costas e um som de madeira ser emitido.

A correnteza permanecia a lhe empurrar contra seja lá o que fosse aquilo em suas costas. Mas a força dela havia reduzido. Stiles tinha uma certa liberdade de movimento. O castanho se ergueu. Se sentia como se tivesse sido jogado no chão. A gravidade lhe dava aquela sensação. Como se ele estivesse embaixo de uma cachoeira de sangue. O que faria um certo sentido devido ao modo como fora jogado naquela... Porta? É aquilo parecia ser uma porta.

Havia até uma maçaneta om fechadura.

O castanho olhou bem para a madeira da porta. Havia algo de errado naquela cor branca da madeira. Ele sentia que já conhecia aquela porta. Havia resquícios de sangue cobrindo parte da madeira. A parte em que normalmente há um olho mágico oi até mesmo uma identificação. O homem se ajoelhou sobre a porta e esfregou o líquido escarlate, o limpando o máximo que podia.

Um símbolo preto surgiu em meio ao sangue. Uma símbolo muito conhecido.

O naipe de espadas.

O coração do Stilinski falhou uma batida.

\- não – murmurou antes de se levantar, aterrorizado.

\- não, não, não, não, não, não, não, NÃO! – o castanho repetia a negação várias vezes de forma rápida, desesperada.

Quando fora pronunciar mais uma vez, a porta se abriu quando o sangue que antes cobria o corpo do homem da cintura para baixo bateu com mais força contra a madeira branca da porta. Stiles caiu junto com o sangue, mas ele conseguiu se segurar no batente da porta com uma de suas mãos. Ergueu a cabeça pois não queria saber o que se encontrava do outro lado da porta. Ele não queria descobrir o que lhe esperava lá, embora fizesse uma ideia do que fosse. Acima de sua cabeça havia um enorme relógio de bolso. Do número onze, o sangue jorrava como uma cachoeira, a qual tentava lhe levar para baixo com toda a força de sua vazão.

O som de passos de um par de pés que calçavam sapatos sociais ecoou pelo ambiente, lhe chamando a atenção. No ar, acima do batente superior da porta, no qual Stiles se segurava, o homem com máscara de coelho se aproximou calma e elegantemente. Com as mãos enfiadas nos bolsos, ele parou diante da mão de Stiles, o encarando. O castanho engoliu em seco ao olhar nos olhos vermelhos da máscara de coelho. O homem de terno se abaixou, colocando as mãos sobre os joelhos e inclinando a cabeça para o lado.

\- o nosso jogo está parado há tempo demais – ditou o mascarado, com a sua voz modificada, ainda abaixado, e Stiles se esforçou para tentar subir a porta.

Assim que conseguiu colocar os braços, os ombros e a cabeça para fora da porta, o homem de cabelos castanhos se viu surpreso quando encontrou um tabuleiro de xadrez diante de si.

\- o movimento já foi feito. Agora é a sua vez de jogar – a voz bifurcada do outro anunciou, enquanto um peão se movia sozinho no tabuleiro.

A casa em que o peão se posicionou possuía um naipe de espadas desenhado. Logo uma sombra cobriu Stiles e o mascarado por completo. Quando o castanho olhou para cima, se viu surpreso ao ver um peão gigante se aproximar, indicando que iria se posicionar sobre eles.

\- não, não, não, NÃO – Stiles implorava para o nada, enquanto via o enorme peão se aproximar cada vez mais.

O assassino fora empurrado para baixo quando a sua cabeça tocou a base da enorme peça de xadrez. Ele se colocou, novamente, pendurado por suas mãos, antes de soltar o batente da porta, se permitindo finalmente cair.   
  
  
  


Com um salto, Derek se colocou ereto na cadeira. Respirava fundo e se forma acelerada, indicando o susto que havia levado. Ele encarou a mesa a sua frente, surpreso. Havia pegado no sono enquanto lia um dos relatórios do interrogatório antes de assistir ao vídeo. Uma risada baixinha alcançou os seus ouvidos e, desesperado, o homem olhou para o lado.

\- você está bem? Parece que não dormiu muito bem – inquiriu Talia enquanto depositava uma xícara de café na mesa diante do filho.

\- não. Eu estou bem. Eu só... Não esperava ter dormido – explicou o homem passando as mãos no rosto, antes de acolher a xícara com uma das mãos, agradecendo a mãe no ato.

\- Peter disse que você dormiu aqui. Mas eu pensei que tivesse sido no seu quarto – comentou a mulher de cabelos na altura do ombro, sorrindo gentil para o filho.

Derek suspirou

\- eu estava...

\- revendo o caso do seu pai – a mais velha cortou o homem de olhos verdes, acariciando os fios escuros de cabelos bagunçados pelo modo como o filho dormira.

Derek suspirou mais a vez.

\- é. Eu...

\- quer entender o que nós vimos nele – a mulher voltou a cortar o filho, que meneou positivamente, cabisbaixo.

Logo Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento, lançando um olhar indagativo para a própria mãe. Talia sorriu, erguendo uma sobrancelha, lançando um olhar desconfiado para o filho.

\- o quê? Eu estou aposentada, não caduca – argumentou a mulher se apoiando na mesa com o quadril enquanto cruzava os braços diante do peito.

\- é tão óbvio assim? – indagou o moreno sorrindo minimamente antes de tomar mais um gole de café.

\- o quê?! Você assistindo aos interrogatórios de Alice depois de descobrir que não foi ele que matou o seu pai?! Como eu poderia saber algo assim? – a mulher ironizou enquanto via o filho rolar os olhos e negar com a cabeça.

Derek havia se sentido estúpido.

Era tão óbvio!

\- o que descobriu até agora? – indagou Talia vendo o moreno de olhos verdes suspirar.

Ela tomou a liberdade de analisar a tela do computador, vendo qual vídeo havia sido reproduzido por último. O seu filho já havia alcançado a metade dos arquivos. Aquilo era bom. Significava que o ódio imenso de Derek por Stiles não havia interferido no lado analista do homem durante os vídeos. Ela reconheceu o último vídeo assistido como o que revelara para a equipe de Perer e do seu filho quando o louro sequestrou os detentos por uma noite, os levando até a sua casa para que ela pudesse lhes revelar a verdade.

Fora um movimento arriscado. Peter poderia ter perdido o seu emprego tomando aquela atitude. Mas ela tinha que admitir que fora uma jogada e tanto. O homem conseguira reprimir o ódio de Derek por Stiles, abrindo a mente do sobrinho aos poucos, assim como também abrira ao olhos do mais novo para a verdade por trás de seu afastamento do FBI. Mas, além disso, Talia esperava que pudesse ter acalmado Alice. O irmão lhe informara de que o rapaz estava perdendo a sanidade aos poucos. Ele pedira a sua ajuda para poder o acalmar. Peter suspeitava que a presença de algo relacionado a Alexander fosse ajudar o rapaz a superar o que o estava enlouquecendo novamente.

Ela esperava ter ajudado. Sabia que não havia sido importante para o garoto como Alexander fora. Mas ela havia ao menos tentado. Havia mandado recados para o garoto por meio do marido, algumas vezes, mas apenas se conheceram no dia do julgamento. Sabia que não tinha importância por si mesma, mas a sua ligação matrimonial com o seu falecido marido talvez ajudasse com o que o irmão precisasse.

\- enfim. Eu vou te deixar aí, analisando tudo. Você vai precisar se concentrar. Agora é que fica interessante – comentou a mulher começando a se afastar.

\- como é? E o que têm nos próximos? – indagou Derek, surpreso, vendo a mulher parar do lado de fora, se preparando para fechar a porta.

\- o agente federal, aqui, é você. Eu sou só uma cientista forense aposentada – ditou piscando para o filho do meio antes de fechar a porta do escritório.

Derek analisou a porta por um tempo, antes de suspirar. Tomando mais um gole do café que sua mãe lhe trouxera. Estava forte, do jeito que gostava. O Hale suspirou mais ima vez, antes de passar as mãos pelo rosto, tentando eliminar os resquícios do sono recente de si. Assim que retornou a analisar o caso, Derek fora surpreendido quando Laura adentrou o escritório.

\- então é verdade? – a mulher indagou vendo o irmão retirar os fones de ouvido para lhe encarar com curiosidade.

\- ah... Bom dia para você também – disse Derek observando Laura se aproximar, após fechar a porta do escritório com cuidado.

A mais velha parecia nervosa. Movia o anel de formatura no dedo da mão direita constantemente. Laura costumava girar o anel no dedo quando se encontrava incomodada. O moreno de olhos verdes franziu o cenho para a irmã de longos cabelos escuros.

\- do que você está falando, Laura? – indagou Derek vendo a mulher ajustar uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha, olhando para baixo. A mulher se aproximou, dando um passo a frente, erguendo a cabeça e respirando fundo. Ela lambeu os lábios antes de direcionar um olhar acusatório para o irmão.

\- você vai realmente ficar do lado dele? – inquiriu enquanto observava o irmão suspirar e abaixar a cabeça.

Tanto Derek, quanto Laura sabiam, perfeitamente, que eles dois eram igualmente cabeça-dura. Eles tinham a personalidade Hale. A personalidade forte com um instinto de superioridade era a descrição perfeita para alguns membros daquela família. O homem cruzou os braços diante do peito, antes de erguer um olhar compreensivo para a irmã. Um olhar carinhoso.

\- eu não estou ficando do lado de ninguém, Laura. Eu só quero entender –

\- entender o quê? – indagou Laura com uma sobrancelha erguida.

\- por que está revisando o caso do papai? Não está tentando ver o que ele viu no monstro que o matou? – indagou a mulher, com raiva.

\- você sabe que ele não matou o nosso pai. Todas as evidências indicam isso – ditou o homem e a mulher tomou uma expressão indignada nos olhos.

\- evidências?! Quais evidências, Derek?! Laudos médicos e vídeos antigos?! Vamos! Faça-me o favor! – Laira estava visivelmente contrariada.

\- ele estava preso, Laura. Preso em Alcatraz, cercado por agentes federais. Como ele poderia ter matado o nosso pai? – argumentou Derek vendo a mulher lhe fitar com fúria.

\- eu sei que ele não o matou com as próprias mãos, Derek! Acha que eu já não vi esses vídeos? Ele pode muito bem ter mandado alguém matar o nosso pai. E agora o governo está dando a ele a chance de matar o tio Peter e você! – exclamou a mais velha, irritada, mas sem levantar a voz.

Ela estava fazendo de tudo para manter aquela conversa no sigilo. Sua mãe ficava muito abalada sempre que se lembrava da morte do marido. Ouvir os filhos brigando e gritando por causa desse assunto a deixaria péssima.

\- não tem como ele ter mandado alguém matar o nosso pai da prisão, Laura. Sem contar que ele trabalhava sozinho. Alice é egocêntrico demais para ter um comparsa. Isso fica óbvio só de ver os dez primeiros interrogatórios! – o homem rebateu o argumento da mulher com o tom igualmente controlado.

\- e se ele mandou através desses vídeos, hein? E se ele mandou algum sinal durante os interrogatórios? –

\- não seja ridícula. O único jeito de isso acontecer, seria seno assassino do nosso pai trabalhasse no FBI. Somente o FBI e a Interpol sabia da existência do Stiles esse tempo todo. Não faz o menor sentido! – argumentou o moreno de olhos verdes vendo a morena de olhos castanhos lhe fitar com seriedade.

\- Stiles... Você até chama ele pelo novo nome – a mulher soou visivelmente magoada.

\- é o nome dele, Laura. Isso não quer dizer nada! – argumentou o homem, tentando manter a calma.

\- e se tivesse um informante no caso? O FBI levou meses para capturar uma criança. Você acha isso comum? – comentou a mais velha vendo o outro se silenciar diante de suas palavras.

\- eu não sei, Laura. Os laudos e o tempo que trabalhei com ele... A mente dele é brilhante. Não sei se uma criança assim precisaria de alguém para se manter fugitiva por meses. E eu não terminei de analisar o caso para poder ter uma opinião formada sobre isso – falou o moreno suspirando e passando uma das mãos pelos cabelos.

Laura bufou.

\- você realmente está indo pro lado dele – comentou a mulher descruzando os braços e os erguendo brevemente para os lados em um leve dar de ombros.

Derek suspirou mais uma vez.   
\- du não estou do lado dele, Laura. Só estou constatando o fato de que não foi ele que acertou aquela bala no peito do nosso pai – argumentou o moreno, já irritado.

\- isso não muda o fato de que ele é um monstro! – ralhou Laura, com fúria, quase perdendo o controle da própria voz.

Derek suspirou mais uma vez, tentando se acalmar.

\- Laura, eu...

\- Derek, eu só vou dizer isso uma vez. Uma vez. – a mulher cortou o mais novo, chamando a atenção do mesmo para si.

\- se você começar a gostar desse cara. Se você ficar do lado dele como a mamãe ou o tio Peter, eu nunca mais olho na sua cara – a voz de Laura sairá firme, indicando o quanto a mulher estava decidida com aquela imposição feita por si.

\- Laura – Derek chamou pela irmã, mas a mesma já havia alcançado a porta do escritório.

\- pense bem, Derek –

\- Laura –

O moreno de olhos verdes voltou a chamar por sua irmã, mas ele já havia fechado a porta, voltando a tomar cuidado para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe, que se encontrava na cozinha. O Hale ficou ali, sozinho, no escritório do falecido pai, enquanto encarava a porta recém fechada com um olhar sério.

Derek estava furioso. A sua conversa com a sua irmã mais velha havia lhe tirado a paciência. Ele sabia que as palavras de Laura eram sérias. Se ela realmente pensasse, por um segundo, que ele estava gostando de Stiles, assim como Peter, o seu pai e sua mãe, a mulher não lhe direcionaria um olhar, se quer.

Mas Derek, assim como a sua irmã, estava decidido. Ele já havia vivido uma década inteira em função de uma mentira. O homem já não suportava mais ficar sem saber a verdade. Ele precisava de explicações. E os vídeos antigos do caso do seu pai eram os únicos que poderiam lhe dar respostas. O agente iria analisar todos aqueles arquivos com cuidado e atenção. Derek não iria aceitar continuar vivendo sem saber da verdade. Não importava quem estivesse contra ele.

Derek iria descobrir o que seus familiares viram em Stiles, custe o que custar.


	48. Worth it

  
_Alexander adentrou a sala com naturalidade, embora se encontrasse animado. Já fazia algum tempo que o garoto vinha se mostrando comunicativo. Embora ele não lhe fornecesse as informações que queria, ele, pelo menos, começará a conversar. Seria questão de tempo para que a criança começasse a se abrir consigo. _  
  
_O homem de olhos verdes, cabelos escuros devidamente cortados e pele bronzeada se sentou em uma das cadeiras metálicas do pequeno ambiente. A sala de interrogatório era se encontrava vazia, ainda. O garoto, geralmente, era colocado ali depois que os responsáveis prla condução do interrogatório chegavam. A porta se abriu e Alexander olhou por sobre os ombros, vendo um homem relativamente alto, pele escura e chapéu adentrar o ambiente com três copos de café em mãos. _  
  
_\- cheguei cedo? – questionou Alan vendo o moreno de olhos verdes negar ckm a cabeça. _  
  
_\- estão indo buscar o garoto – respondeu o Hale mudando o olhar do colega de trabalho para a câmera ao seu lado. _  
  
_\- pra quê o café? – indagou Alexander enquanto se erguia e se aproximava da câmera, verificando se a mesma estava pronta. _  
  
_\- achei que não seria uma boa ideia chegar de mãos abanando – respondeu o Deaton colocando um café diante de cada uma das cadeiras. _  
  
_Alexander franziu o cenho para os copos. _  
  
_Ele não podia evitar, muito menos negar. Estava ficando paranoico nos últimos dias. O caso Alice estava mexendo consigo mesmo depois de parcialmente resolvido. O garoto estava preso. O culpado estava atrás das grades, os crimes misteriosos envolvendo cartas de baralho e mortes brutais finalmente haviam parado. Então, por que? Ele se questionava. Por que continuava tão paranoico quanto quando havia descoberto a identidade do verdadeiro culpado por tudo? _  
  
_Talvez tenham sido todos esses momentos de diálogos com Alice. A criança havia colocado em sua cabeça a sensação de insegurança. O garoto sempre era cauteloso. Analisava todos que adentravam aquela sala minuciosamente; rejeitava comidas e bebidas entregues por alguém que não fosse Alexander, sempre questionando a origem do alimento para o Hale. O garoto de longos cabelos castanhos lhe disse, quando questionado o motivo de tanta desconfiança, que um gato poderia se voltar contra o dono com um sorriso no rosto quando ameaçado, mesmo eu tivesse sido criado por ele desde o nascimento. _  
  
_“__Cuidado com quem você confia, senhor Hale. As vezes, tudo o que um louco precisa para se passar de são, é um chapéu onde esconder as suas afronesias__” _  
  
_As palavras do garoto ecoaram em sua mente. _  
  
_O som das correntes se arrastando pelo corredor alcançou a sala, chamando a atenção dos dois homens. O local eram bem equipado para abafar o som ali dentro. Se o som das correntes se arrastando pelo chão havia adentrado aquela sala, significava que o garoto algemado já se encontrava na entrada da sala. Os dois homens apenas tiveram tempo de olhar para a porta. A mesma se abriu revelando um oficial, que escoltava a criança até a sala, sendo acompanhado de outro policial. Ambos estavam armados com os cassetetes em mãos, indicando o quanto queriam repreender qualquer atitude indevida da criança. _  
  
_Alexander, ainda no alcance da câmera, sorriu para o garoto de cabelos castanhos, que sorria minimamente. Um sorriso orgulhoso. Os olhos do garoto se moveram de Alexander para a presença parada ao lado da porta. Quando o seu olhar caiu sobre o homem, o seu sorriso morreu, surpreendendo Alexander e Alan. _  
  
_\- o que ele faz aqui? – inquiriu Alice enquanto caminhava para o seu lugar, já colocando as suas correntes no lugar em que seriam presas para limitar a sua movimentação. _  
  
_Alan desviou o olhar para Alexander, que lhe fitou surpreso, antes de balançar brevemente a cabeça, se recuperando do choque da mudança repentina de humor. Coçando a garganta, o Hale recuperou a voz, se aproximando de sua cadeira e se sentando de frente para o garoto. Alan imitou o movimento do colega de trabalho. _  
  
_\- Alice, este é... _  
  
_\- Agente Alan Percival Deaton. Filho de Hippies, o orgulho da família. Não tenho muitas informações dos sua família, mas tenho certeza que não deve ter muito a acrescentar, estou certo? Afinal, você é o único deles que me interessa – Alice cortou o Hale em sua apresentação, demonstrando identificar o homem a sua frente. _  
  
_\- você o conhece? – inquiriu Alexander, surpreso. _  
  
_\- eu conheço cada um dos homens que trabalharam em minha busca. Sei a identidade de cada um deles posso citar alguns nomes, idade, altura, registro de identificação, nome de cônjuges e de pais ou parentes próximos. Eu estou sempre a frente de vocês, Alexander – ditou o garoto antes de lançar um olhar entediado para a câmera. _  
  
_Alan sorriu. _  
  
_\- imaginei que fosse reagir negativamente a presença de outra pessoa que não fosse Alexander, mas eu não esperava uma reação tão agressiva – o agente Deaton levando o copo de café aos lábios, bebericando do mesmo _  
  
_\- mais uma prova do fracasso de vocês – comentou o mais novo vendo o homem lhe fitar com naturalidade. _  
  
_\- aceita um café? Já que vamos conversar, pensei em deixar tudo mais agradável – indagou o homem vendo o garoto lhe fitar com seriedade. _  
  
_\- não é estranhamente conveniente trazer café para a maior ameaça do seu país no primeiro ida de contato? – inquiriu Alice vendo o homem sorrir ladino. _  
  
_\- sua política rígida de segurança própria é perturbadoramente fascinante – comentou o Deaton vendo o menor sorrir ladino. _  
  
_\- beba – ordenou o garoto, chamando a atenção dos dois _  
  
_\- como? – indagou Alan, surpreso. _  
  
_\- beba do meu copo – explicou Alice vendo o homem franzir o cenho em sua direção. _  
  
_\- está suspeitando que eu envenenei o seu café? – inquiriu o mais velho, vendo o mais novo sorrir ladino _  
  
_Respirando fundo, Alice se calou. _  
  
_\- então... Alice, vamos continuar? – perguntou Alexander, tentando chamar a atenção do garoto para si. _  
  
_O garoto nada respondeu. Ele apenas empurrou o copo de café para a frente, o afastando de si. _  
  
_\- e então? Como você dormiu essa noite? – inquiriu o agente Hale vendo o garoto suspirar antes de lhe fitar com seriedade. _  
  
_\- eu não durmo há dois dias, Alexander. Eu apenas deito naquela cama e finjo estar dormindo, para os patetas que ficam me assistindo pelas câmeras – respondeu o garoto de cabelos longos, jogando a cabeça para a esquerda, ajustando a sua franja. _  
  
_O Hale piscou os olhos alguma vez. _  
  
_\- mas ontem você disse que dormiu bem – alegou o moreno, desconfiado. _  
  
_\- há dias em que consigo dormir, e há dias em que não consigo dormir – argumentou o adolescente antes de lamber os lábios, pacientemente. _  
  
_\- e por que não consegue dormir? – questionou Alan vendo o garoto lhe fitar com seriedade. _  
  
_\- certamente, não é por excesso de café. A minha cafeteira quebrou e ainda não mandaram nenhum técnico na minha suíte para resolver o problema. A hospitalidade aqui é horrível – ironizou o mais novo, venenoso. _  
  
_Alan, irritado, simplesmente agarrou o copo de café que comprou para o garoto, e bebeu um grande gole do líquido escuro. _  
  
_\- satisfeito? – questionou tampando o copo e o empurrando na direção do garoto. _  
  
_\- não. Agora eu tenho pouco café – respondeu Alice dando e ombros e não se importando com o copo a sua frente. _  
  
_\- por que não consegue dormir? – indagou o agente Hale. _  
  
_\- os outros não me deixam dormir – os dois homens franziram o cenho em sua direção _  
  
_\- outros? – inquiriu Alexander, confuso. _  
  
_\- você está na solitária. Não há mais ninguém com você – rebateu Alan e o garoto sorriu. _  
  
_\- eu nunca estou sozinho, agente Deaton – ditou o castanho levando a mão a própria cabeça, batendo na têmpora com a ponta do indicador algumas vezes. _  
  
_\- está me dizendo... Que há vozes em sua cabeça? – perguntou o agente Hale, surpreso. _  
  
_\- vozes, não. Pessoas. Não sei como entraram, mas são extremamente irritantes – respondeu levando o copo de café aos lábios, tomando um gole do mesmo. _  
  
_\- e o que essas pessoas lhe dizem? – inquiriu o Hale, anotando algo em sua pasta de arquivo. _  
  
_\- nada de útil, na maioria do tempo – disse com tranquilidade, antes de, elegantemente, ajustar uma mexa de cabelo atrás da orelha. _  
  
_\- e eles fazem algo com você? Eles... lhe machucam? – inquiriu o agente Hale, preocupado. _  
  
_Alice riu, debochado. _  
  
_\- como poderiam? Estão na minha cabeça. Não tem corpo próprio para me ferir. Sem contar que vivem em meu corpo, agora. Me machucar séria machucar eles mesmos – respondeu ainda rindo da ideia absurda do outro. _  
  
_\- Alex, podemos falar a sós por um instantinho? – o agente Deaton chamou pelo companheiro, apertando o ombro do mesmo e se erguendo. _  
  
_\- nos dê um minuto – pediu o Hale já se erguendo. _  
  
_Os dois adultos se retiraram da sala de interrogatório, deixando apenas o garoto e o guarda que sempre ficava na sala para conter o mais novo, caso fosse necessário. Assim que fechou a porta da dala de interrogatório, Alexander seguiu Alan até a sala onde outros agentes assistiam ao interrogatório, encontrando lá Peter Tate, Chris Argent, Gerard Argent, Marin Morrell e Rafael McCall. _  
  
_\- isso é ruim – afirmou Marin assim que Alan e Alexander surgiram na sala. _  
  
_\- de fato, é péssimo – disse Rafael cruzando os braços. _  
  
_\- ele pode alegar insanidade e escapar da prisão no julgamento - falou o Deaton vendo o Hale suspirar. _  
  
_\- desgraçado – praguejou Chris, cerrando o punho. _  
  
_\- nunca vi uma pessoa tão jovem com uma inteligência incrível e tamanha crueldade no peito – comentou a agente Deaton cruzando os braços sob os seios. _  
  
_\- esse garoto é peça rara. Creio que nunca veremos alguém assim outra vez. Precisamos ser cautelosos – ditou Alan vendo a irmã menear positivamente. _  
  
_\- ele não vai alegar insanidade – disse Peter, ainda com os olhos grudados no garoto de longos cabelos castanhos, chamando a atenção dos outros agentes. _  
  
_\- por que acha isso? – inquiriu Gerard, curioso. _  
  
_\- ele é extremamente inteligente, com habilidades surpreendentes. Alegar insanidade seria como trapacear contra uma criança que acabou de descobrir a existência do jogo. Não há glória ou honra alguma – argumentou o Tate vendo o garoto finalizar o café levado por Alan e começando a brincar com a tampa do copo, a girando na mesa como uma moeda. _  
  
_\- mas esse seria o único jeito de se livrar de ser preso. Seria o único jeito de ele não passar o resto da vida na solitária da segurança máxima antes de ser executado na cadeira elétrica – argumentou Chris vendo o louro abaixar o olhar pensativo. _  
  
_\- é porque ele não quer fugir da prisão. Ele quer ser preso. – ditou Alexander, antes de dar um leve tapa no batente da porta e começar a marchar de volta para a sala de interrogatório. _  
  
_Alan seguiu o moreno de olhos verdes, adentrando a sala de interrogatório poucos segundos atrás do outro. O assassino que se intitulava Alice encarou os dois homens com seriedade, antes de um sorriso ladino dominar os seus lábios. _  
  
_\- então, podemos falar mais sobre essas pessoas em sua cabeça? – perguntou Alexander, curioso. _  
  
_O garoto não respondeu. _  
  
_\- como elas se parecem? Se parecem com você? - inquiriu enquanto girava a caneta entre os dedos. _  
  
_\- só uma delas. As outras vocês sabem como são – respondeu com tranquilidade. _  
  
_\- eles lhe forçam? – indagou Alan, curioso. _  
  
_\- como é? – o garoto soou confuso. _  
  
_\- eles lhe forçam a fazer coisas? Como... Machucar os outros? – o agente reformulou a pergunta. _  
  
_A criança gargalhou. _  
  
_\- acha que eles me forçam a matar os outros? – questionou ainda risonho _  
  
_\- entendo. Vocês se retiraram para reformular uma abordagem. Estavam preocupados que eu alegasse insanidade e escapasse da prisão – comentou o garoto, surpreendendo os três adultos na sala de interrogatório e os outros agentes que estavam assistindo tudo através do espelho da sala. _  
  
_Os adultos se viram surpresos com a capacidade de raciocínio do garoto envolvendo a lei e as suas brechas. Alice gargalhou baixinho, de forma simpática. _  
  
_\- deixe-me tranquilizar vocês: não, eu não pretendo e nem vou alegar insanidade ao juiz. Não teria a menor graça – ditou com calma e tranquilidade, como uma adulto que debate sobre o clima. _  
  
_Marin, Chris, Rafael e Gerard desviaram o olhar para Peter. _  
  
_\- de quem você testa fugindo? – indagou Alexander, chamando a atenção de todos de volta para o interrogatório. _  
  
_Peter se viu surpreso com a pergunta feita pelo cunhado. _  
  
_O garoto riu. _  
  
_\- estava demorando para que alguém interpretasse dessa forma – ditou o adolescente negando com a cabeça e abaixando o olhar. _  
  
_\- isso é uma confirmação? Se não for, qual é a sua versão da ideia? – indagou Alan vendo o garoto direcionar um olhar entediado para o espelho, amtes de desviar o olhar para a câmera. _  
  
_\- quem assiste a esses interrogatórios? Quem tem acesso a esses vídeos? – inquiriu o castanho com seriedade. _  
  
_Alexander e Alan se entreolharam. _  
  
_\- nós não temos permissão... _  
  
_\- outros agentes do FBI, Interpol e outros cargos importantes da segurança nacional, o juiz que será responsável por seu caso, o júri e o seu advogado também terão acesso – respondeu Alexander sendo encarado pelo Deaton logo em seguida. _  
  
_Um sorriso traquino tomou os lábios joviais. _  
  
_\- não adianta mentir. É melhor ser o mais sincero possível com esse garoto – disse o agente Hale vendo o Deaton suspirar e permanecer em silêncio. _  
  
_\- vocês querem saber o motivo de eu querer ser preso? – questionou Alice, chamando a atenção de todos os agentes. _  
  
_\- eu estou deixando as coisas interessantes – respondeu o pequeno de cabelos longos, sorrindo vitorioso. _  
  
_\- como? – inquiriu Alan, confuso. _  
  
_\- qual é a graça de se vencer um jogo se for tão fácil? Então eu decidi vir pra cá, dar alguma vantagem ao adversário – respondeu Alice vendo os dois adultos lhe fitarem com curiosidade. _  
  
_\- jogo? Você acha que estar preso aqui é um jogo? – indagou o agente de pele preta vendo o garoto de cabelos castanhos sorrir debochado. _  
  
_\- vocês são meros passatempos – ditou Alice, surpreendendo o homem. _  
  
_\- você é só uma criança. Não tem noção da verdadeira gravidade da situação. Você se encontra em Alcatraz, a prisão de maior segurança desse país – explicou o homem, com tranquilidade, observando o menor rir brevemente em resposta _  
  
_E então silêncio. _  
  
_\- dar uma vantagem. Do jeito que falou, parece até que você está caçando alguém. – comentou Alexander e o garoto sorriu vitorioso. _  
  
_\- é um jogo bem divertido. Mas fica bem mais interessante com intervenção externa – argumentou a criança e o homem franziu o cenho. _  
  
_\- a polícia? – inquiriu Alexander. _  
  
_\- a corrida contra o tempo é demasiadamente excitante, não acham? – questionou o garoto, em resposta. _  
  
_\- mas quem você está caçando? – perguntou Alan, tentando arrancar alguma informação útil. _  
  
_\- alguém que merece morrer. Alguém que ajudou a começar isso tudo e agora vai ser o final – ditou o castanho, com seriedade desviando o olhar para a câmera de vídeo, lançando à mesma um sorriso ladino. _  
  
_\- você está se vingando – comentou Alexander, surpreso _  
  
_\- está vendo? É por isso que eu gosto de você, Alex. Você liga os pontos – ditou o garoto sorrindo gentil na direção do mais velho. _  
  
_\- eu só lhe faço uma pergunta – disse Alan, chamando a atenção para si. _  
  
_O sorriso nos lábios de Alice morreu. _  
  
_\- está valendo a pena? – o homem pronunciou, vendo ao olhos do garoto tomarem um leve brilho surpreso. _  
  
  
  
  
  
O suspiro que escapou dos lábios finos denunciava o quão entediado estava. Os cabelos castanhos já batendo em seu pescoço lhe incomodavam um pouco a pele. Ele tinha mais o costume de ter cabelos compridos. As pontas dos fios castanhos pinicavam um pouco a pele de seu pescoço, gerando o instinto de coçar a região incomodada. O movimento de sua mão em seu pescoço gerou um brilho de luxuria nos olhos do homem sentado a sua frente, por um mísero segundo. O sorriso largo surgiu nos lábios alheio, antes de o homem jogar dois cigarros sobre a mesa.   
  
\- eu cubro – disse o homem com macacão laranja de mangas rasgadas, exibindo as suas tatuagens dos ombros, sorrindo, enquanto apoiava as mãos sobre as cartas.   
  
Stiles olhou curiosamente para baixo, analisando bem os dois cilindros brancos com ponta amarelada. O suspiro de tédio que escapou por seus lábios mais uma vez gerou apenas mais um sorriso largo na direção do homem. Desviando o olhar para a pilha de cigarros ao seu lado, o homem de cabelos longos apenas fez com que dois deles rolassem pela mesa, até atingirem o acumulo de apostas localizado sobre a mesa: quatro notas de cinquenta dólares, duas camisinhas e oito cigarros.   
  
O sorriso nos lábios do homem diminuíram. Ele esperava que o castanho fosse recuar diante de sua afrontosa investida. No entanto, o prisioneiro com mangas longas e cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados e bagunçados apenas aceitou a elevação na aposta.   
  
\- pretende cobrir? – indagou outro prisioneiro, o qual dava as cartas e apenas assistia a aposta, após perder várias vezes para o homem de cabelos castanhos.   
  
\- não – respondeu o louro, incomodado, mas ainda confiante.   
  
O homem girou as cartas, sorrindo, confiante de sua combinação. Stiles olhou com a sua expressão de tédio para as cartas jogadas na mesa, vendo um de Valetes de Copas, acompanhado de um dois de paus. O castanho ergueu as sobrancelhas, levemente surpreso. Era uma boa combinação. Não era das melhores, mas era o suficiente para o homem achar que deveria aumentar suas apostas.   
  
\- um full House – ditou o detento responsável por ser o dealer do jogo. Ao combinar as duas cartas do louro com as cinco cartas comunitárias sobre a mesa: dois valetes, um de espadas e outro de paus; um Ás de Paus, um Ás de Ouros e um 8 de espadas.   
  
O Full House era a combinação de três cartas iguais, somadas de um par de cartas iguais. No caso, formado pelo único Valete na mão do homem, somado com os dois valetes e o par de ases da mão comunitária.   
  
\- e você? O que tem? – inquiriu o detento remediador direcionando o olhar para o castanho, assim como o louro, que ainda sustentava um sorriso largo.   
  
Pelos vários suspiros do adversário, ele já sabia que a mão do homem de cabelos batendo perto do ombro não era tão boa. Stiles girou a mão com calma, a exibindo para todos.   
  
\- Quadra – anunciou Stiles, ainda erguendo as cartas, usando uma voz calma e baixa.   
  
O público explodiu em uma exclamação revoltada . O homem louro deixou o sorriso morrer instantaneamente, encarando as duas malditas cartas na mão alheia, estando o Ás de copas na direita e o Ás de Espadas na esquerda. A quadra era uma combinação mais forte do que a Full House, formada pela combinação de quatro cartas iguais, no caso, os quatro Ases.   
  
Revoltado, o homem se cabelos louros golpeou a mesa, com força, pronto para derrubar tudo no chão. No instante em que ele iria jogar tudo para fora da mesa, o homem fora parado quando um pé golpeou a mesa poucos segundos antes do seu braço se mover. O detento ergueu o olhar pqra o dono da perna que bloqueou o seu ato, vendo o castanho para quem perdera lhe fitar com uma seriedade costumeira.   
  
\- eu sugiro que você pense duas vezes antes de tomar qualquer atitude violenta nessa situação. Tudo nessa mesa, agora, me pertence. Não vai querer bagunçar o que é meu – ditou o rapaz de mangas compridas vendo o outro respirar com dificuldade pela raiva.   
  
O homem jogou a perna do castanho para o lado, a tirando da mesa. Avançando contra o castanho a passos pesados, o louro logo se colocou diante do outro, apoiando uma das mãos na mesa, enquanto a outra agarrava o colarinho alheio, o puxando para si. Stiles não reagiu. Apenas permitiu que o outro fizesse o que quisesse.   
  
\- escuta aqui, seu merda. Quem você pensa que é, hein? Quem diabos você pensa que é para falar assim comigo? – o homem questionava, de forma ameaçadora, praticamente cuspindo as palavras por entre os dentes, unidos em um ranger silencioso, enquanto puxava ainda mais o outro contra si.   
  
O olhar de tédio de Stiles fora tudo o que o homem teve como recompensa.   
  
\- eu tenho contatos que lhe deixariam só o pó – ditou o louro, ainda com um tom ameaçador.   
  
Alice sorriu.   
  
O louro, irritado, simplesmente largou o castanho, o empurrando, antes de dar as costas para o outro. No primeiro passou que dera, o homem parou, sentindo um forte puxão em seu colarinho, lhe puxando de encontro a mesa, antes de pernas lhe envolverem o torso, imobilizando os seus braços, ao mesmo tempo em que uma mão se prendeu em seus cabelos, os puxando para trás, e outra mão fora posta em seu rosto, posicionando o dedo do meio em seu olho   
  
\- só vou lhe dizer isso uma vez – a voz do homem soou calma no ouvido alheio.   
  
O dedo do meio de Alice passou a pressionar o globo ocular do louro, causando um leve incômodo no outro.   
  
\- se for me ameaçar, é melhor que esteja apontando uma arma para a minha cabeça e que todos os meus membros estejam algemados. Do contrário ... – Stiles passou a pressionar o dedo contra o olho alheio, sentindo, aos poucos, a ponta de seu dedo afundar no globo ocular alheio, pressionando o olho do homem cada vez mais.   
  
\- para. Para. Para. Por favor! – o louro passou a implorar, diante da agonia gerada pela pressão em seu olho.   
  
\- é melhor pensar duas vezes antes de me ameaçar outra vez. Você só tem dois olhos – ditou o castanho antes de empurrar o homem, o libertando e o afastando de si.   
  
O louro, assustado e irritado, se virou para trás. Alice desceu as mesa em que se encontrava sentado, lhe encarando com naturalidade, como se há poucos instantes não estivesse lhe ameaçando esmagar o olho com o dedo. Logo o mais baixou lhe dera as costas, se dirigindo para a cadeira onde estava sentado, antes de se erguer para lhe ameaçar.   
  
\- então você é o novato que anda ganhando de todo mundo no poker? – inquiriu um homem, chamando a atenção dos presidiários.   
  
Olhando para o homem, Alice encontrou um moreno de olhos castanhos, com o macacão preso na cintura, servindo apenas como calça, deixando o torso tatuado completamente exposto. Mas, de todas as tatuagens expostas, a mais chamativa de todas era uma cruz com asas muito bem desenhada em seu peito esquerdo, acima do mamilo.   
  
\- tatuagem bonita – disse Alice encarando fixamente a cruz com jouas esverdeadas.   
  
\- pelo visto, você sabe o que ela significa – disse o homem e flashs de uma garota de cabelos longos com mechas azuladas surgiu em sua mente..   
  
\- talvez – falou o castanho vendo o moreno sorrir ladino.   
  
\- e então? Quer apostar comigo? – o homem perguntou com naturalidade, erguendo um pequeno maço de dinheiro.   
  
\- sinceramente, estou enjoado de poker. Mas não vejo motivos para recusar – respondeu o castanho, ajustando o cabelo atrás da orelha.   
  
\- eu já iria dizer que estava correndo – comentou o moreno já se sentando de frente para o outro.   
  
\- de qual tipo? – inquiriu o de cabelos longos vendo o de cabelos curtos sorrir.   
  
\- pode ser Texas Hold'em? – indagou em resposta.   
  
\- por favor – fora tudo o que o castanho respondeu, antes de estalar com os dedos e apontar com o indicador para o mesmo detento que havia sido o dealer na última partida que jogara.   
  
\- deixa de ser marica! Fala como homem! Você está na prisão, não no acampamento que lhe ensinou a ser putinha – ralhou o moreno já jogando um cigarro no centro da mesa.   
  
Alice sorriu, colocando dois cigarros sobre a mesa.   
  
\- eu não irritaria ele, se fosse você – ditou Brett, cruzando os braços.   
  
\- eu não vou abaixar a cabeça pra um merda qualquer – falou o moreno enquanto recebia as suas duas cartas.   
  
Alice gargalhou.   
  
\- você é o próximo – pronunciou o castanho de cabelos longos analisando as suas duas cartas.   
  
E então o flop ocorreu. O Dealer colocou três cartas viradas para cima sobre a mesa. O castanho sorriu, empurrando metade de tudo o que havia ganhado para o centro da mesa.   
  
\- vamos aumentar essa aposta – ditou o castanho surpreendendo a todo mundo.   
  
\- isso é sério? – questionou o outro, surpreso.   
  
Stiles só deu de ombros.   
  
O homem se viu sem escolha se não cobrir a aposta.   
  
Mais uma carta fora revelada.   
  
A aposta fora aumentada em alguns cigarros.   
  
A última carta comunitária fora exposta.   
  
Alice sorriu.   
  
\- All in – o castanho ditou com um sorriso de canto no rosto enquanto empurrava tudo o que havia ganhado até agora para o meio da mesa, surpreendendo o seu adversário.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
_A garota se encontrava nervosa. _  
  
_Havia passado uma hora dentro daquele armário. Havia visto tudo desde o começo. _  
  
_Antes de tudo começar, ela estava plena, sentada em sua cadeira na mesa de jantar, estando de frente para a sua mãe. O seu pai? Não estava naquele país. Ele era um homem de negócios muito ocupado. Passava dias, quase semanas longe de casa. E, aquela noite, era um daqueles dias. Ela estava comendo com a sua mãe, antes de todo o ataque ocorrer. _  
  
_De início, a sua mãe não levara o ataque tão a sério. A mais velha simplesmente continuou a comer com tranquilidade. Quando o atacante alcançou o cômodo ao lado, fora que a mulher se moveu. Pegando a filha pela mão, a mais velha a guiou até o quarto da garota e a jogou no armário. _  
  
_\- não faça barulho. Não dê nem um mísero pio. Fique aqui. Se ela te ouvir pode usar você contra mim, querida. E eu não vou escolher entre morrer e deixar você morrer – ditou a mais velha, lhe beijando a testa e fechando o armário. _  
  
_A garota sabia para onde a sua mãe estava indo. _  
  
_O quarto proibido. _  
  
_O quarto em que ela era terminantemente proibida de entrar. _  
  
_Havia se passado alguns bons minutos, já. Ela esta a ficando impaciente. Mas não sairia do armário. Sua mãe havia lhe dito para não fazer barulho, então ela iria permanecer em silêncio. Não iria abrir a porta por nada. Mas a sua mãe não disse que ela tinha que ficar ali. _  
  
_Olhando para cima, a garota encontrou a entrada da ventilação da mansão. Usando o bastão de ferro em que os cabides ficavam presos, a criança se ergueu. Os seus pais sempre foram rígidos em sua criação, devido a ser filha de quem eles eram. Fazia exercícios físicos frequentemente e era obrigada a fazer ginástica artística. Logo alcançou a ventilação e se enfiou na mesma. Precisou se arrastar apenas por alguns metros até alcançar a ventilação do armário do quarto proibido. _  
  
_Os seus pais não sabiam, mas ela entrava lá de vez em quando pela ventilação. Não entendia o motivos de tanto segredo por um quarto vazio com várias armas brancas tradicionais e alguns bonecos de treino. Descendo da ventilação, ela se escondeu em um armário vazio. E foi ali, bem naquele minúsculo armário, que ela presenciou tudo. _  
  
_Agora, havia acabado. Mas ela continuava escondida. Escutando aquela música que, por várias noites, lhe reconfortou tanto, mas, agora, lhe causava um temor enorme. A pessoa que estava a matar a sua mãe estava ajoelhada diante do corpo de sua progenitora, encarando o mesmo, como se estivesse a velar pelo sono da mulher que agonizava. _  
  
_Ao ouvir a sua mãe começar a cantarolar a mesma música de ninar que o atacante, a garota se acalmou um pouco. Mas ela ainda estava nervosa e confusa. A sua mãe, uma mulher tão habilidosa em luta corpo a corpo e no uso de armas brancas, havia sido derrotada por alguém tão jovem quanto a filha. E então os dois pararam de cantarolar Bayu Bayushki Bayu,chamando a atenção da garota, que voltou a ficar tensa. _  
  
_O estranho sussurrou algo que a garota não conseguiu ouvir, e logo a mulher virou a cabeça na direção do armário em que a garota se encontrava. Focando-se no rosto de sua mãe, a garota conseguiu ouvir a mulher pronunciar “minha garota”. A garota apenas viu o estranho erguer a espada que usara para derrotar a sua mãe e a fincar com tudo no coração da mais alta. _  
  
_Desesperada com a cena, a criança acabou soltando um grunhido ao chamar por sua mãe, chorosa. Quando o assassino de sua mãe olhou na direção do armário em que estava escondida foi que a garota percebeu o que havia feito. Levando as mãos a boca, ela se repreendeu. Um raio cortou os céus, sendo acompanhado de um trovão, iluminando o quarto. _  
  
_A criança se viu completamente em choque com a aparência do assassino de sua mãe. Mas o que mais lhe chamava a atenção no outro, era o tão adorado e amado símbolo de sua mãe. _  
  
_O símbolo do naipe de espadas desenhado na testa alheia. _  
  
  
  



	49. Heirdom

_\- então a Candice me chamou para ir na casa dela amanhã – ditou a garota de longo cabelos escuros e rosto redondo, chamando a atenção de sua mãe. _

_\- que bom, querida. Mas a mãe dela sabe que você foi convidada? – inquiriu a mulher mais velha, vendo a mais nova menear positivamente. _

_\- sim. Sim. A mãe da Candice estava na hora do convite. Eu perguntei se poderia ir e ela disse que sim – respondeu a criança, completamente animada. _

_Mãe e filha eram as únicas sentadas a mesa. Uma mesa enorme, diga-se de passagem. Ia de um lado ao outro da sala de jantar. Mas que, no mento, era utilizada por apenas duas pessoas. Diante das duas, dois pratos com sopa fresca, recém servida, emitiam um aroma agradável e suculento. Nos quatro cantos da sala de jantar havia um adulto devidamente vestido, prontos para atenderem as vontades de suas superiores. _

_\- quando o papai volta, mesmo? – indagou a garota, inocentemente. Ela apreciava a presença da mãe, embora esta não parecesse apreciar a sua companhia na mesma intensidade. No entanto, a curiosidade sempre lhe fora difícil de controlar. _

_\- amanhã mesmo, minha querida. Ele chega amanhã pela manhã – respondeu a mulher vestida de forma elegante, vendo o filha menear positivamente e continuar a comer com exímia educação. _

_Aquilo a fazia sorrir. A sua filha se parecia com uma pequena _ _lady_ _. Exatamente como ela sempre sonhou que seria desde jovem. Ela era inteligente, bonita, habilidosa, criativa, educada e gentil. Ela tinha quase tudo para ser a filha ideal para sim. _

_Quase. _

_Antes que pudesse seguir com a sua linha de raciocínio, a sua atenção, assim como a de todos, foi chamada para uma explosão. A energia caiu, surpreendendo algumas mulheres que trabalhavam no local, assim como a pequena garota que herdaria a mansão futuramente. A morena mais velha desviou o olhar para os quatro cantos da sala de jantar, se focando em seus funcionários. Esperava alguma movimentação de algum deles, esperava por uma traição, mas a mesma não veio. Pelo menos não por aquele que se encontravam naquele ambiente. _

_Sim. Ela sabia que estava sendo atacada. _

_Os seus instintos gritavam em alerta. _

_\- o que foi isso? – inquiriu a garotinha, preocupada e assustada. _

_\- não se preocupe, meu anjo. A energia deve voltar logo. Nós temos um gerador, lembra? – ditou a mais velha, tentando acalmar a criança. _

_A mulher mal terminou com as suas palavras e a energia já havia voltado, fazendo a criança se acalmar. _

_Mas ela não viera sozinha. _

_Quando as luzes retornaram, a pequena suspirou, em alívio, levando mais uma colher de sua sopa aos lábios. Quando a prata morna do talher encostou em seus lábios, todos foram surpreendidos pelos sons de disparos sendo efetuados. A garota parou de comer para poder olhar para a porta a sua esquerda. Os tiros começaram a se intensificar, a assustando mais ainda. _

_\- não se preocupe, querida. Vai ficar tudo bem. É só um pequeno contratempo. Garanto que Bato e os outros podem resolver – ditou a mulher levando mais uma colherada de sopa aos lábios. _

_A garota, com um pouco de esforço, seguiu o conselho da mãe. Gora difícil de ignorar. Ela numa havia ouvido tantos tiros em toda a sua vida. Já fora introduzida em aulas de tiro por seus pais. Devido a insistência de sua mãe. Estava habituada ao som dos disparos. No entanto, ela estava acostumada com os disparos no estande de tiro. Não com disparos no dia a dia. Ela estava assustada pois sabia o que aqueles disparos poderiam significar. _

_Após alguns minutos, um homem alto, de cabelos escuros como a noite adentrou a sala de jantar a passos suavemente apressados. O seu terno estava impecável, como sempre, e a sua expressão estava usualmente séria. Mas a garota reconheceu um brilho de preocupação em seu olhar. O homem marchou, educadamente, na direção da morena asiática de vestido vermelho, a reverenciando, antes de se aproximar mais para sussurrar em seu ouvido. _

_Por um deslize do homem, ele não escondeu os lábios da pequena garota que tratava com exímio respeito, permitindo que ela pudesse ler os seus lábios. _

_“Estamos sendo atacados” ele disse. _

_A mulher cobriu os lábios com o guardanapo, antes de sussurrar algo _ _para o_ _ homem sem se quer olhar para o mesmo. _

_“É um único atacante. Mas o problema é que ele é um ser bem inesperado, minha senhora” ele voltou a sussurrar. _

_A morena elegante se viu levemente surpresa, antes de finalmente olhar para o homem. _

_\- qual é o problema? – inquiriu em um tom de voz mais alto. _

_“É uma criança” sussurrou Bato antes de se afastar levemente para poder encarar a sua superior. _

_A garota viu a sua mãe sorrir ladina, como o seu pai quando estava prestes a fazer negócios com alguém que sabia que não poderia recuar a sua oferta. A mulher puxou o homem pela gravata, o forçando a se abaixar o suficiente para que pudesse sussurrar em seu ouvido. Bato arregalou os olhos, por um segundo, antes de toma ruma expressão séria. Quando a mulher lhe soltou, ele apenas se ergueu, a _ _reverenciou_ _, e começou a marchar para fora da sala. Ele estalou os dedos, chamando a atenção dos empregados no local, e gesticulou para que eles se mantivessem atentos. _

_Minutos. _

_Minutos se passaram desde a aparição de Bato na dala de jantar. E muito tempo se passou desde que o ataque começou. A garota, nervosa, não conseguia se concentrar n o próprio jantar. Ela estava com medo, preocupada, aterrorizada. No entanto, a sua mãe estava bem calma para alguém que estava sofrendo um ataque. A mulher pouco se importou quando os disparos começaram a ficar cada vez mais altos, assim como gritos de dor que começaram a ser ouvidos, indicando que o invasor se aproximava com velocidade. _

_Ela não piscou fora de ritmo, muito menos demonstrou qualquer tipo de medo ou intimidação. _

_A sua mãe era uma mulher incrivelmente forte. _

_Somente quando uma bala atravessou a parede e acertou o recipiente no qual o jantar fora servido a mesa, o destruindo, foi que a mulher se manifestou. A garota e duas das funcionárias presentes gritaram assustadas.. A luta já havia alcançado o cômodo ao lado. Limpando a própria boca, com exímia classe, e jogando o guardanapo sobre a mesa, a mulher se ergueu de prontidão. _

_\- agora, chega. O jantar acabou. Venha comigo, querida – a mulher proferiu com calma, já se dirigindo para a outra porta do cômodo. _

_A garota correu até a mãe, assustada. Ao alcançarem as escadas da sala de jantar, a mais velha estalou os dedos e todos os funcionários presentes puxaram armas de suas roupas, se preparando. Até mesmo a cozinheira e outras empregadas retiraram armas brancas de seus vestidos. A garota se assustou mais ainda. Assim que sua mãe abriu a porta, a porta do outro lado da sala de jantar fora chutada com força. _

_A mulher olhou para trás, por sobre o ombro, com um olhar frio e ameaçador. A garota seguiu o olhar da mãe, mas fora tarde demais. Ela não conseguiu avistar o invasor. A porta atrás de si já estava se fechando, bloqueando parcialmente a sua visão. Tudo o que ela conseguiu ver fora a sua babá atirando uma faca na direção da outra porta, antes de receber uma lâmina na cabeça e cair completamente mole no chão. _

_A criança se viu perplexa. Estava em estado de choque. Sentia a sua mãe lhe arrastar pela casa até que atingiram o seu quarto. A cada passo que davam, tiros e mais tiros eram ouvidos. A porta de seu quarto fora aberta violentamente e ela empurrada para dentro como uma boneca de pano. Sua mãe fechou o quarto com força, antes de lhe arrastar com brutalidade até o closet. Ela abriu as portas e lhe jogou para dentro com força, pouco se preocupando quando a garota caiu no chão e bateu com a cabeça. _

_\- a senhora vai embora? – indagou a garota, se erguendo de prontidão, ignorando a dor em seu corpo e sua cabeça. _

_Ela estava com medo de ficar sozinha. Toda a dor que sentia não era nada perto do seu desespero. Ela se aproximou as mãe, agarrando a mão as mesma, temerosa de que a mesma se afastasse. A mais velha apenas se abaixou, se aproximando mais da pequena. _

_\- não faça barulho. Não dê nem um mísero pio. Fique aqui. Se ela te ouvir pode usar você contra mim, querida. E eu não vou escolher entre morrer e deixar você morrer – ditou a mulher de longos cabelos escuros, lhe beijando a testa e fechando o armário. _

_Aquela foi a última vez em que a criança pôde falar com a sua mãe e ela não teve nem mesmo tempo de dizer nada. Enquanto esperava, ansiosa, por algo, sem nem mesmo saber do que se trataba aquilo que esperava. A garota não soube mais os atos sequentes de sua mãe. Não soube que a mulher seguiu para o quarto proibido para a mais nova, . Não soube que a mãe, após adentrar o quarto, apenas encostou a porta e seguiu para um dos armários do cômodo, atravessando toda a passarela feita pelo tapete vermelho e as armaduras de samurai e bonecos de madeira. Ela trocou as suas vestes elegantes e de grife americana por kimono tradicional japonês masculino, que se encontrava vestindo um manequim idêntico aos que eram vestidos com armaduras antigas de sua cultura. _

_Quando a criança decidiu adentrar ao tubos de ventilação, não tinha como ver que sua mãe, no outro quarto, vestia uma máscara preta de Oni com o símbolo do naipe de espadas marcado em sua testa. Na boca entreaberta da máscara, havia uma adaga presa entre os dentes. Com a espada que se encontrava em exposição diante do manequim que vestia o kimono que agora ornamentava o seu corpo, em mãos, a mulher se ajoelhou no fim da passarela, de costas para a varanda do quarto e de frente para a porta que levava ao corredor, e apenas esperou. _

_O invasor de sua residência não demorou a alcançar o cômodo nada discreto. Quando a filha da mulher mascarada desceu da tubulação, o mais discretamente que conseguiu, para não chamar a atenção de sua mãe e muito menos da pessoa que a encarava, ela se manteve escondida dentro do armário abaixo da entrada da ventilação. Assim que se aproximou da porta e passou a espiar por ima das brechas, a luta começou. _

_A bainha da espada da mascarada, a qual era coberta por letras Jotas e símbolos do naipe de espadas espalhados por estrutura vermelha, se quer se moveu do chão quando, com uma única mão, a adulta puxou a espada pela empunhadura, desferindo um corte transversal para cima, antes de descer a espada em um novo golpe, ao girar a arma na palma da mão e apontar a lâmina para baixo. Jogando o torso para os lados, o pequeno invasor desviou dos golpes com habilidade. _

_Se erguendo, a mulher empunhou a espada com seriedade, observando o mais baixo desembainhar a própria espada, que tinha apenas sessenta por cento do tamanho da arma de sua adversária. Tamanho o suficiente para fazer a mulher tomar uma postura de defesa com a espada. Os passos calmos do mais baixo sobre o piso de madeira era audível o suficiente para a garota e sua mãe perceberem que o invasor estava firme em seus movimentos. _

_Ao mover a espada em sua mão, o invasor fez com que a lâmina brilhasse com a luz do luar na visão da pequena observadora do embate. A mascarada se manteve firme. O som do impacto entre as lâminas era característico e terrivelmente assustador quando se escutava pessoalmente. A sensação que a pequena tinha era de que uma das lâminas a atravessaria lhe gerando umq dor enorme. _

_O medo lhe dominava em silêncio. _

_O pequeno invasor se afastou, antes de avançar novamente. Quando a mulher avançou, o adversário ergueu a lâmina. Assim que se alcançaram, a mulher girou e desferiu um golpe horizontal, na altura do pescoço do mais baixo. O invasor se jogou de joelhos, deslizando ao lado da mulher, desviando do golpe da mesma, enquanto erguia a sua espada na horizontal, desferindo um golpe nos tornozelos da mesma no processo. _

_A mulher saltou, evitando o golpe. _

_Ela se virou de imediato, enquanto o outro se erguia sobre os joelhos e rolava para a frente, parando em pé, antes de se virar com a espada devidamente erguida. _

_A garota sentiu uma mão quente se colocar sobre a sua. _

_Ela gelou de medo. Ao olhar para o lado, em meio ao breu da escuridão do ambiente, ela viu uma máscara de Oni surgir. Ao seus olhos brilhavam como fogo e, de sua boca, uma fumaça escapou suave e elegantemente, como um suspiro de alívio. _

_\- Kira! –o demônio a chamou pelo nome, antes de avançar em si._  
  
  
  
  


\- Kira! – a mulher se sobressaltou na cadeira ao ter o seu nome chamado de forma exasperada, enquanto a mão quente e velha de seu pai apertava a sua com certa pressão, a despertando.

\- perdão, meu pai. Acabei cochilando – disse a morena de rosto redondo e logos cabelos escuros e brilhantes como o véu da noite.

\- você está muito cansada. O que andou fazendo durante a noite? – indagou Ken, um homem de rosto redondo e queixo largo coberto por uma barba respeitosa e com alguns fios brancos, evidenciando a idade já um tanto avançada.

A garota sorriu, liberando uma lufada ar pelas narinas. Com a mão livre, envolveu a mão um tanto calejada do pai, ignorando a ausência do dedo anelar do mesmo. O homem sempre se acalmava com a carícia terna da única filha. Fechando os olhos e negando com a cabeça, a moça logo tratou de acalmar a preocupação paterna do homem.

\- nada demais, meu pai. Apenas me divertindo de forma consciente – respondeu a morena levando a mão do pai a testa.

O homem lhe acariciou o rosto, antes de voltar a se concentrar no homem do outro lado da mesa mediana em que se encontravam sentados. Grande demais para estarem próximos, mas não grande o suficiente para focarem incomunicáveis. O homem de cabelos grisalhos e rosto enrugado não parecia muito satisfeito com o cochilo breve da única mulher presente naquela negociação.

\- e que tipo de diversão a filha do líder dos Raposas costuma ter? – questionou o homem jovial ao lado do senhor de cabelos grisalhos de kimono extremamente brega. Um verdadeiro clichê de um mafioso de baixo calão que garantia morder mais do que realmente podia.

Ele sorria galanteador na direção da morena, que lhe encarou com um sorriso simpático.

\- uma diversão adulta. Nada que uma criança mimada, como você, possa imaginar – respondeu a mulher de, mais ou menos, mesma idade do homem, que ainda sustentava o sorriso galanteador.

\- isso é desrespeitoso em tantos níveis que se quer posso contar – o homem grisalho, pai do castanho ao seu lado, se viu mais indignado ainda com a insinuação da mulher.

Ken suspirou. Não era a sua ideia fazer as coisas daquele modo. Mesmo sendo o líder de um dos grupos mais influentes da máfia ele gostava de abordagens sutis e respeitosas, mesmo que soubesse como seria a resposta que receberia pelas costas assim que as pessoas estivessem fora do sue alcance.

Não era incomum, em seu ramo.

O poder lhe traz muitos benefícios, mas o respeito genuíno se conquista com tratamento digno, não com o medo. Xingamentos, ameaças e até mesmo tentativas de assassinato. Essas eram as respostas que recebia assim que os líderes aos quais negava tratados lhe respondiam assim que estavam longe de seu campo de visão.

Alguns mafiosos eram verdadeiras crianças dominando outras crianças em um mundo de adultos. Mas ele deixou que sua filha cuidasse daquela situação. A maioria dos mafiosos a respeitavam apenas por sua causa. A mulher na sociedade japonesa consegue ser menos valorizada do que em outras culturas e ele sabia disso. No passado, chegou até mesmo tipo de pensamento. Era um câncer hospedando o seu país. As tradições sendo rigidamente passadas, assim como os pensamentos.

Mas a sua falecida esposa havia aberto os seus olhos para o poder que uma mulher poderia ter. E a sua filha era como um legado.

Noshiko era forte. Extremamente forte.

Uma verdadeira Onna-bugeisha

Kira era igualmente forte. O homem via muito de sua falecida mulher na filha, principalmente agora que se encontrava na idade adulta.

\- não tão desrespeitoso quanto o seu filho sujar o chão da nossa sala. Não tão desrespeitoso quanto as suas vestes. – a moça respondeu com seriedade, ao mesmo tempo em que lançava um olhar vago para a parede do outro lado da mesa.

O rapaz olhou para si mesmo, finalmente notando que havia se sujado inteiramente com farelos dos salgadinhos de sabor camarão. O mais velho olhou para suas vestes com curiosidade, sentindo a fúria crescer em seu interior. No entanto, ele conteve o ímpeto de empunhar sua arma e disparar. Estava no território dos Raposa. Tinha que se controlar. Havia marcado aquele encontro na tentativa de expandir aa suas forças através de uma aliança sólida. Não poderia vacilar na frente do líder dos Raposa, Ken Yukimura.

\- minhas vestes são adequadas para a minha pessoa – argumentou o homem, tentando manter a paciência tanto com a mulher quanto com o seu filho sem modos.

A reunião estava começando a se tornar um fiasco. Ele tinha que reverrer aquela situação.

\- nisso nós concordamos. Adequadas para um velho sarnento e desajuizado. – comentou a morena de longos cabelos brilhantes de tão bem tratados.

Kira trouxe os cabelos para a frente, passando a pentear os mesmos com os dedos, em uma carícia costumeira. O homem rangeu os dentes, sentindo a pressão gerar um incômodo em seu maxilar. Estava ficando cada vez mais irritado com a língua afiada da mais nova. O mais novo se viu em choque pelo modo como o seu pai estava sendo tratado. Ele nunca havia presenciado nada do tipo antes. Ele sabia como os Raposa eram poderosos. Sabia como a família Yukimura era extremamente influente. A polícia japonesa se quer tentava investigar os casos envolvendo aquela família.

Entretanto, por ter crescido sob a asa empoderada de seu pai. Sempre usufruindo da sombra que o pequeno grupo de mafiosos criado pelo mesmo gerava qu formar as penas do homem e bebendo da fonte dos crimes por ele cometido. O dinheiro para a ostentação e para a farra não lhe faltou. A influência do grupo de seu pai fazia as mulheres de sua região serem incapazes de lhe negarem qualquer coisa, uma vez que elas tivessem noção de quem ele era. As pobres desavisadas eram estupradas ou encontradas mortas com a garganta cortada.

Ver o seu velho sendo desrespeitado com tamanha calmaria e prepotência por uma mulher da sua idade era como ver uma própria Kitsune a sua frente. Uma criatura mística que deveria existir apenas em fantasia.

O jovem encarou perplexo para a mulher afrontosa do outro lado da mesa, sentada do lado contrário ao dele, também simbolizando o braço esquerdo do pai, assim como ele.

\- quanta insolência! – exclamou o velho Choi, indignado.

\- não tão insolente quanto o seu filho se insinuando de forma tão direta e pública para uma superior respeitável, ainda mais na frente do pai respeitável dela. Não tão insolente quanto você exigindo o meu respeito estando você desrespeitando a minha casa, a mim, ao meu pai e ao nosso clã – rebateu a jovem abandonando a pose educada e respeitável, adquirindo uma pose largada ao permitir a envergadura de sua coluna, ao mesmo tempo em que flexionava as pernas, uma estando deitada e a outra ereta, com o joelho apontando para cima. Ela jogou, despojadamente, o braço por sobre o joelho, abraçando, assim, a própria perna.

O velho de vestes cafonas pareceu tomar conhecimento dos seus erros, rangendo os dentes e repuxando os lábios em uma careta enraivecida, ecibindo os dentes de ouro que havia implantado havia anos. O seu filho sentia o suor começar a cobrir a pele ao minar doa seus poros. Estava nervoso. Havia tomado o conhecimento, enfim, de suas atitudes, bem como havia reconhecido os erros do seu pai. Sentia, por fim, a atmosfera ao seu redor pesar. O medo lhe dominava com velocidade. Mas ele tentava, ao máximo, não transparecer.

\- velho, é melhor... – o jovem tentou colocar alguma liz na mente do seu pai.

\- isso são modos de nos tratar?? Estamos aqui negociando uma aliança! – exclamou o velho, socando a madeira brilhante da mesa.

\- francamente... Não haverá aliança alguma! – ralhou a jovem, lançando um olhar entediado para o mais velho da sala, que lhe fitou surpreso.

\- você não é quem está na escolha deste assunto – argumentou o jovem de cabelos castanhos bagunçados, observando a elegante mulher em uniforme colegial.

Ela havia chegado de última hora naquela reunião, alegando ter se atrasado com um prova da faculdade. No entanto, agora, parecia até mesmo que a reunião havia sido marcada com ela e não com o pai da mesma. Kira tinha total domínio do diálogo naquele momento. Ken, que se encontrava silêncio, não via motivos para impedir a filha, uma vez que concordava com os argumentos as mesma, embora discordasse da abordagem agressiva.

\- mas minha opinião tem valor. E digo mais, sou entendedora o suficiente para poder compreender o modo de pensar do meu pai. Os seus métodos são vulgares, os seus danos gerados ultrapassam o seu rendimento, os seus lucros se quer alcançam os seus custos. A sua ordem é totalmente desnecessária ao nosso clã – ditou a mulher com convicção, surpreendendo os dois homens do outro lado da grande mesa.

\- isso é um fato inegável. Somente nos últimos cinco meses, o seu grupo se envolveu em oito problemas envolvendo a polícia. – comentou Ken, ainda em sua pose calma de líder, ainda sentado de forma elegante.

Os dois homens se viram perplexos com as informações reveladas por pai e filha. Eles não esperavam que ao dois tivessem conhecimento sobre aquelas estatísticas.

\- isso sem contar que três dos seus últimos dez carregamentos foram confiscados pela polícia – acrescentou a Yukimura, apoiando o queixo no joelho erguido.

\- o que nos leva ao verdadeiro ponto dessa reunião – comentou Ken observando os dois negociantes lhe fitarem aterrorizados.

\- se vocês dois acham que iríamos lhes livrar da polícia só porque teriam alguma ligação conosco, vocês estão loucos. Os raposas apenas protegem os seus. Se você não é uma raposa, então não há motivo para nos movermos por vocês – anunciou a jovem lançando um olhar entediado na direção dos visitantes.

As gargantas dos dois homens apresentaram dificuldade na deglutição, devido ao medo que sentiam daquela mulher, e, mais ainda, do homem sereno ao lado da mesma.

Ken apenas pegou mais uma torrada e começou a espalhar a sua geleia favorita sobre a mesma. Ao levar o alimento devidamente preparado aos lábios, o Yukimura parou por um segundo, lançando um olhar sereno para os dois homens aterrorizados.

\- acho que está negociação está encerrada – ditou com tranquilidade anres de finalmente morder a torrada com cobertura adocicada.

O velho de cabelos grisalhos cerrou os punhos com força. O seu filho até tentou argumentar, mas a mão do seu pai pousou sobre o seu ombro com força, o impedindo. Os dois, a contragosto, se ergueram e reverenciaram pai e filha, antes de começarem a se retirar da sala.

\- se não fosse por essa puta noturna – murmurou o velho Choi para o seu filho.

Assim que sua mão tocou a madeira as porta, pronta para empurrar a mesma, uma lâmina engordurada atravessou a mesma, impedindo que ele abrisse a porta. O homem gritou de dor enquanto, aterrorizado, encarava a própria mão empalada na porta. O jovem Choi lançou uma careta de agonia para a cena, antes de se virar para os Yukimura com uma expressão aterrorizada. Kira olhava com seriedade para a porta de saída, encarando os dois homens com repulsa.

\- antes de tentar sair me dando apelidos, deveria procurar se informar sobre o que andei fazendo durante a noite, Choi – repreendeu a moça, com a voz tranquila, vendo o velho retirar a faca que o prendia, antes de se virar em sua direção, com fúria nos olhos.

A garota apenas apontou para a televisão a sua frente e aumentou o volume da mesma.

Os Choi se viram surpresos com o significado do ato. O noticiário local transmitia a reportagem de um massacre ocorrido em uma casa de shows. Um grupo de uma facção criminosa de influência similar a dos Choi foram brutalmente assassinados. A reportar transmitia as informações do caso com detalhes. Todos os vinte e dois homens foram assassinados com armas brancas, a maioria por espadas, estando o líder do pequeno grupo, e também da facção, e mais alguns homens, esquartejados em uma sala particular.

\- não pode ter sido você – alegou o Choi mais novo, completamente aterrorizado.

Kira sorriu de canto e jogou algo na direção dos dois homens amedrontados.

\- diga isso aos Matsuda – rebateu a Yukimura e os Choi reconheceram, na corrente jogada pela mulher, o símbolo da facção dos Matsuda. Aquela era a corrente do irmão do líder da facção que tiveram alguns dos seus integrantes, incluindo o líder e o seu irmão, brutalmente assassinados.

\- é melhor você ensinar o seu filho a respeitar as mulheres. Ninguém ensinou aos Matsuda

Ishida Choi, o velho de mão perfurada, rangendo ao dentes de ódio, se ajoelhou na direção da mulher, sendo seguido no ato pelo seu filho. Ambos com as testas rentes ao chão. Ishida com o mais puro ódio expresso em seu rosto, enquanto Saiki, o seu filho, tinha o medo misturado com admiração em seu rosto.

\- me desculpe, senhorita. Jamais duvidaremos de sua honra. Por favor, nos perdoe por nossa insolência – o velho implorou, tentando ignorar a dor em sua mão.

Kir apenas ignorou a imagem de ambos.

\- tanto faz. Não é como se eu esperasse muito de um velho caquético. Mas é melhor que isso não se repita. Eu posso ser misericordiosa, mas levo a minha honra muito a sério – disse a Yukimura antes de Ken bater duas palmas suaves.

Uma mulher de, mais ou menos, trinta anos adentrou a sala e reverenciou os Yukimura.

\- Natsume, acompanhe estes homens até a saída, por favor – pediu Ken e a mulher meneou positivamente em compreensão.

\- sim, senhor. Por aqui, por favor – anunciou a jovem enquanto indicava, educadamente, a direção da saída com a palma da mão.

Assim que alcançaram o elevador do apartamento luxuoso, os Choi foram deixados a sós.

\- eu odeio essa mulher – ralhou Ishida, ainda rangendo so dentes de ódio.

\- eu acho que estou apaixonado, pai – ditou Saiki, chamando a atenção de Ishida, que apenas lhe lançou um olhar de repulsa.

\- com licença – pediu Kira se erguendo, reverenciando o pai e caminhando na direção da outra porta do apartamento, que consistia nos últimos três andares do grandemente prédio na área nobre da cidade.

\- para onde vai? – indagou Ken, já imaginando qual seria a resposta as filha.

\- treinar – respondeu a mais jovem já abrindo a porta que dava para o interior do apartamento.

\- de novo? Você está morta de sono, Kira. Deveria tirar um tempo para descansar – alertou o mais velho vendo sua herdeira atravessar a porta.

\- mamãe não descansou, pai – disse a jovem antes de começar a fechar a porta.

\- mas você já está em um nível ótimo com a espada, minha filha. Você já dominou todas as armas brancas. Já é uma expert com a espada. Arrisco a dizer que está no nível de sua mãe. Está na hora de diminuir seus esforços, não? – o homem voltou a argumentar, levando o copo com suco aos lábios.

Kira parou de fechar a porta, olhando brevemente para o seu pai por sobre os ombros

\- eu não tenho que estar no nível da minha mãe, pai. Eu tenho que ser melhor do que ela, melhor do que uma Alice – afirmou a Yukimura mais nova, fechando a porta e dando por encerrada aquela conversa.

Ken suspirou pesado, tristonho, antes de lançar um olhar penoso para a mão cujo dedo anelar estava faltando.

\- não tem nada que eu poça fazer, Noshiko? – inquiriu o homem, em um murmúrio tristonho, antes de elevar o olhar para o teto.  
  
  
  
  



End file.
